Escondiéndose a Simple Vista
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN-Bella es una testigo en peligro. Emmett es el oficial asignado para protegerla. Cuando el sistema de protección de testigos no es seguro, la esconde donde puede mantenerla vigilada, es decir, en la casa de su hermano, como la prometida de éste.
1. Prólogo

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

¡Hola gente linda! Aquí está mi nuevo proyecto.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Escondiéndose a Simple Vista**

**Prefacio**

Digamos que estabas haciendo lo tuyo, haciendo tú trabajo, y descubriste algo terrible sobre tu jefe.

Descubriste que tu jefe mataba gente. Más de mil personas durante los últimos 15 años.

Incluso descubriste algunas pruebas para entregárselas a las autoridades, pero la evidencia no sería contundente sin tú testimonio. Si estuvieras de acuerdo con testificar contra tu jefe, era cosa segura que tú (ex) jefe trataría de matarte. No habría garantías de que sobrevivieras hasta el juicio.

¿Qué harías? ¿Testificarías?

Por supuesto que lo harías.

No serías capaz de dormir en las noches si no lo hicieras.

Y si fueras a morir antes que se hiciera justicia, al menos morirías sabiendo que trataste de hacer lo correcto.

Hay peores formas de morir.


	2. Febrero 29 a Marzo 14 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra que el prefacio les haya gustado ;P

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Viernes, Febrero 29 de 2008**

**Edward**

Tomé un sorbo de mi café en la cocina, esperando a que Jessica se despertara. No le tenía muchas ganas a la conversación que estaba a punto de iniciar, pero esta tarde volaba a Ecuador. Definitivamente no quería regresar a casa y tener esta conversación.

Después de que había leído casi toda la Edición del Fin de Semana del Wall Street Journal, una adormilada Jessica se materializó. Su cabello estaba despeinado y llevaba puesta mi bata de baño. Honestamente, era una vista que habría podido resultar atractiva la semana pasada. Pero la semana pasada, yo no lo había conocido lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no podía soportarla.

"Buenos días," dije, largándole una taza de café.

Jessica miró alrededor de la cocina, confundida. "¿Dónde está el desayuno?"

"Toma asiento, Jess."

Algo en mi tono debió haberla prevenido, porque no tomó el café y no se sentó. En cambio, me miró con los ojos rayados. "Me estás tomando el pelo".

Me preparé para las palabras que tenía que decir. Sabía que esto no sería bonito. Bajé su taza de café; estaba un poco aliviado de que no la quisiera. Estaba muy caliente y no me extrañaría que me la tirara.

"Las cosas no están funcionando entre nosotros, y creo que sería mejor si lo termináramos ahora." Mi voz era uniforme, mi rostro estaba en blanco. Con los años había aprendido que menos emoción era mejor en momentos como este.

Jessica dio un zapatazo. "¿No pudiste haberme dicho esto anoche, antes de que tragara?"

"Anoche, todavía pensaba que tal vez podríamos resolverlo."

"¿Cómo, querías acostarte conmigo una última vez para asegurarte de que no me querías? ¿No soy lo bastante buena para ti y tu exclusiva familia?"

Suspiré. "No eres tu, soy yo." Eso era cierto, en su mayor parte. Si yo no hubiera sido tan sensitivo hacia sus maneras trepadoras-de-la-escala-social y su completa y total falta de auto-realización, quizás podríamos haber tenido éxito. Además, no es que me gustaran demasiado sus pechos falsos.

"Eso es mierda, y lo sabes," contestó Jessica de manera soez.

Continué como si ella no hubiera hablado. "Eres una chica que merece un compromiso, y ahora sé que no te lo puedo dar."

"Entonces no soy lo suficientemente buena." Jessica me miró con rabia. "Bien. Pero marca mis palabras, Edward Cullen, ¡llegará el día en que lamentarás haberte metido conmigo!"

Jessica subió las escaleras pisando fuerte, agarró su ropa y se fue de inmediato. Todavía estaba usando mi bata y no tenía los zapatos puestos. Cerró la puerta de un totazo detrás suyo.

_Adiós y buen viaje, _pensé y subí para empezar a empacar.

* * *

**Jueves & viernes, Marzo 13 de 2008 – Marzo 14 de 2008**

**Emmett**

"Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el día, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo." Me liberé de los brazos de mi sexy esposa y traté de rodar fuera de la cama.

"Que se pudra el trabajo." Rosalie me abordó, lanzando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío para evitar que me diera la vuelta. Me montó a horcajadas y su cabello cosquilleaba mi cuello mientras ella se inclinaba para besarme. "Vamos, bebe, ¿qué tal un poco de amor matutino?"

"Sabes que estoy trabajando en un caso importante, Rose." Hubiera seguido, pero los labios de Rosalie marcaron un camino bajo mi pecho y siguieron bajando. No podía quitar mis ojos de su hermosa cabeza rubia. Yo era un hombre insanamente afortunado.

"Lo sé. Has estado trabajando los fines de semana el último mes. Y de verdad creo que necesitamos un poco de tiempo solos." Su lengua salió rápidamente, moviéndose velozmente a lo largo de mi erecto pene. Cuando me tomó dentro de su boca, me rendí. Fieros meteoros podrían haber estado volando alrededor nuestro y yo no lo habría notado, no mientras ella me mantuviera dentro de su pequeña y talentosa boca.

Y entonces escuché un sonido que no podía ignorar, por mucho que quisiera. Era el golpeteo de diminutos pies en el pasillo.

"¿Está cerrada nuestra puerta?"

Rosalie removió su boca de inmediato y tiró los cobertores sobre mí. Si eso no respondió a mi pregunta, obtuve la respuesta cuando la puerta voló abierta.

"Mami, Emma no me deja de jugar con mis Barbies. ¡Está ensuciando sus cabellos, hazla parar!"

Rosalie estuvo de pie, fuera de la cama y en su bata en diez segundos exactos. "Libby, esas Barbies también son de Emma. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer el desayuno?" Sacó a Libby fuera de nuestro cuarto y cerró la puerta al salir. Escuché a Libby seguir quejándose de Emma mientras caminaban por el corredor.

_Mi esposa es una santa. _Si yo tuviera que lidiar con esa clase de quejas de mierda todo el día, saltaría de un acantilado. Respiré profundo. Supongo que iba a ir a trabajar después de todo; nada de amor matutino para mí. Aunque Rose estaba en lo cierto. Necesitábamos un poco de tiempo solos. Tan pronto como me asegurara que mi testigo estaba acomodado, iba a tomar a Rose en unas buenas y largas vacaciones en algún lugar. Tal vez Isla Esme. Mamá y Papá estarían felices de tener a las niñas por un par de semanas.

Me duché y me vestí para ir al trabajo rápidamente. Para cuando había llegado a la cocina, había un plato de huevos, tocino y tostadas frente a mi silla. Libby y Emma estaban ambas en la mesa en sus comedores de niños y Rose estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja.

"¿He mencionado últimamente cuanto te amo?"

"Come tus huevos, Emmett."

"Si, señora."

"Guarda tu apreciación para esta noche." Sus ojos azul claro me brillaron. Conocía esa mirada. Definitivamente esta noche iba a llagar a tiempo a casa.

Me zampé de una el desayuno, besé a todas mis chicas y conduje al trabajo. Llegué a la oficina alrededor de las 9. Para nada tarde, pero yo generalmente llegaba más temprano –especialmente considerando los eventos recientes.

Encendí mi computador y chequé mi e-mail. Nada critico en mi bandeja de entrada esta mañana.

"Buenos días, Cullen."

"Hola Banner," respondí sin levantar la mirada. Estaba ocupado repasando el último papeleo sobre Marie Swan.

Marie era la razón por la que había estado tan copado de trabajo durante los últimos dos meses. Yo era un sub-alguacil adjunto que se especializaba en la seguridad de testigos, alias WitSec _(NT/ Del original Witness security)._ Marie era la testigo de la década, si no es que de las últimas tres. Ella iba a ser el eje central en el caso para poner tras las rejas a los Volturi, los padrinos de la mafia de hoy en día. Al menos, ella seria el eje central si podíamos mantenerla con vida lo suficiente para que testificara.

Los Volturi habían matado gente en casi cada estado el país, por lo que en todos lados tenían jurisdicción. El juicio iba a ser llevado a cabo en Carolina del Norte, un estado con un largo y distinguido historial por ejecutar la pena de muerte. No vivo en Carolina del Norte, pero fui asignado a la testigo porque soy el mejor que hay. Nunca he perdido a un testigo y no planeo en empezar ahora.

Al principio, no me di cuenta de lo difícil que sería protegerla hasta el juicio. Generalmente mi trabajo no es nada difícil hasta que el juicio pasa, pero gente ya estaba tratando de matarla.

Desde que ella se volvió mi responsabilidad, había sido un imán para los problemas. Le había dado la nueva identidad siguiendo el procedimiento de operación normal, y dos días después recibí una llamada desesperada de ella. Estaba siendo seguida. Fuimos capaz de rescatarla. Después de eso, la vigilamos mañana y noche en una casa segura mientras cuadrábamos otra identidad. Dos semanas en su segunda identidad, una bala le pasó rozando por la cabeza mientras salía de su edificio. De nuevo, nos la arreglamos para sacarla, pero ello me dejó intranquilo. Mis testigos estaban destinados a desaparecer. Diablos, mis testigos _si _desaparecían. Nunca esperé ver nada como esto.

Marie estaba en su tercera identidad ahora. La tercera es la vencida, ¿cierto? Yo personalmente revisé a fondo todos los contactos para asegurarme que estuvieran limpios. Tome cada precaución posible. Incluso la envié a una jurisdicción diferente. Ella iba a ir a un pequeño pueblo en Nevada. Si Marie sobrevivía en Nevada por más de dos semanas, quizás las cosas estarían lo suficientemente calmadas para que Rose y yo pudiéramos alejarnos.

"¿Oye, Banner, recibiste la actualización de Marie en Nevada?"

Banner asomó la cabeza en mi oficina. "No has tenido tu café aún, ¿cierto? Recuerda que aprobaste que Marie partiera a California justo antes de que te fueras anoche."

"¿Quién completó el papeleo?" Pregunté con forzada despreocupación. Yo no había firmado ni una mierda para que ella fuera a California.

"James. Él dijo que necesitabas el cambio cuanto antes; pasó el papeleo justo después de que te fuiste."

_Mierda. De todas las mañanas para llegar tarde_. Mi propia condenada oficina tenía una rata. O muchas ratas. No me pregunto porque sus otras dos ubicaciones fallaron.

Le dije a Banner que iba por un café. Tan pronto como estuve fuera del edificio, llamé a Marie. Gracias al cielo, respondió el teléfono de inmediato. La hice deshacerse de sus contactos e ir directo a un lugar público. No me atreví a llamar por protección policíaca. Demasiado arriesgado. No había forma de decir si la oficina de California estaba limpia tampoco, por lo que no pedí refuerzos. No le dije a nadie a dónde iba; simplemente me subí a un avión.

No fue hasta que estuve en el avión hacia California que me di cuenta que necesitaba llamar a Rosalie. No iba a estar en casa para la cena.

Treinta y tantas horas y una espeluznante persecución después, estaba de regreso en la ciudad. Contra todos los pronósticos, Marie estaba oculta de forma segura por el momento. Yo estaba tratando de decidir si estaba listo para enfrentar la rabia de Rosalie.

No, no estaba listo.

Estaba pasando por una de esas noches sin sueño y estaba preocupado hasta la médula por Marie. Esta mañana, mientras conducíamos de regreso a Washington, hasta le rogué que no testificara. Nunca antes había tenido un testigo que no pudiera proteger. Si ella moría… bueno, de verdad no quería eso en mi conciencia.

Tampoco estaba listo para regresar a la oficina. Tenía que tener un poco de tiempo para pensar en James. ¿Era él el torcido o era el juguete de alguien más? Y cuando encontrara a la persona torcida, ¿qué iba a hacer con ello? Necesitaba un trago. O cinco.

Si no iba a ir a la oficina, y no iba a ir a casa. ¿A dónde iba a ir? Consideré llamar a mi hermanita, pero a los seis meses de embarazo ella no querría verme beber. En su lugar, decidí hacerle una visita a mi hermano menor. Él era un poquitín abstraído, pero al menos su nevera estaría bien surtida con cerveza. Y vamos a enfrentarlo: lo que yo realmente necesitaba era un lugar donde escapar de toda la mierda que estaba pasando a mí alrededor por un par de horas.

* * *

**Edward**

El viaje de regreso desde Ecuador había sido agotador. Tuvimos turbulencia entrando al aeropuerto, y aún ahora, después de dos horas en tierra, todavía estaba mareado.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, casi lo ignoré. No había nadie a quien quisiera hablarle ahora. Todo lo que quería era un poco de paz, un poco de tranquilidad, y una cerveza; pero la curiosidad me pudo, y decidí al menos revisar el identificador.

Mi hermano estaba llamando. Raro. Él generalmente no llamaba durante horas de trabajo. Abrí mi teléfono para escuchar a Emmett preguntando si estaba en casa. De ninguna forma iba a ir a trabajar después de ese vuelo. Preguntó si me nevera tenía cervezas dentro. Las tenía. Dijo que estaría aquí en veinte minutos.

Huh. Emmett sonaba estresado, pero yo estaba demasiado descuadrado con el horario para pensar en ello.

Él tenía una llave, por lo que cuando tocó, no me molesté en abrir la puerta. Efectivamente, él entró solito. Se sentó frente a mí en la sala. Nos sentamos en silencio por unos pocos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Vi a Jessica esta semana." Dijo Emmett con voz monótona. "¿Adivino que ustedes dos rompieron?"

Me encogí. "Me di cuenta que era superficial."

"Mamá estará decepcionada."

Me lancé en una explicación de porqué Jessica habría sido un desastre como parte de nuestra familia, pero Emmett no estaba escuchando. "¿Emmett?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que acabo de decir?"

Emmett no se molestó en mirar en mi dirección antes de responder. "Mamá sólo quiere que seas feliz."

"No, ella quiere más nietos."

"Bueno, vas tarde," dijo Emmett de modo ausente. "Rosie y yo ya hemos estado casados seis años y tenemos dos niñas para probarlo. A Alice le toca en tres meses."

"Entre mamá y Alice, la obsesión con mi vida personal está fuera de control." Sentarme en el sofá y mirar fijamente el rostro indiferente de Emmett me estaba agitando más en vez de menos. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana y me concentré en ver los árboles que delineaban el camino de entrada moverse con el viento.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea."

"¿Qué te está molestando?" Pregunté, de espaldas a él, mis ojos todavía fijos en la calle.

"Cosas del trabajo," masculló Emmett.

Alejé mis ojos de las hojas revoloteando en el aire para contemplar a Emmett detenidamente. "Nesecitas encontrar un nuevo trabajo menos estresante. Las cosas de trabajo siempre te tienen abatido". "¿Esta vez qué es?" Caminé a la cocina y abrí la nevera. Saqué una botella de cerveza y con habilidad se la lancé a través del cuarto a Emmett.

Emmett agarró la cerveza en medio del aire y la destapó en un fluido movimiento. Era tranquilizante ver que su depresión por el trabajo no había disminuido sus reflejos. Tomó un rápido trago. "Es confidencial, sabes eso."

"Se que el _quien _es confidencial." Saqué otra cerveza de la nevera para mí, una extranjera que requería un destapador. "Pero de seguro puedes improvisar un poco en el_qué._"

Emmett sacudió la cabeza hacia mí, como si estuviera loco por pedirle que compartiera. "Bueno, pero si te cuento, tú también te deprimirás."

"Creo que puedo manejarlo."

Emmett tomó otro largo trago de cerveza y levantó sus pies sobre la mesita. "¿Has escuchado de los Volturi, esos tres trastornados italianos?"

"¿Quien no? Son más ricos que Creso y su familia ha estado adquiriendo poco a poco la civilización occidental durante los últimos cien años." Me volví a ubicar sobre mi sillón de cuero al otro lado de Emmett. Su cara había recuperado un poco de su animación innata, y era mucho más interesante ahora que iba a contarme lo que lo estaba molestando.

"¿También has escuchado los rumores sobre toda la gente alrededor de ellos que convenientemente desaparece?"

"Seguro, pero no hay prueba de eso."

"Corrección, no había prueba de nada."

Una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. "Mierda. Tienes un testigo que proteger, ¿cierto?"

Emmett asintió con gravedad.

Hice una mueca. "La mejor de las suertes para el pobre pendejo." Emmett trabajaba para el WitSec, el Programa de Protección de Testigos de los Estados Unidos. La mayoría de las personas que él protegía era criminales mismos, pero aún los criminales no merecían morir por testificar. Testificar contra los Volturi era casi de seguro para terminar muerto.

"Chica"

"¿Qué?" Mi anterior hilo de pensamientos llegó a un alto violento conforme las palabras que él dijo lentamente penetraban.

"La persona denunciando es una chica," dijo Emmett. "Ella tiene 24 años y es completamente inocente de cualquier crimen." Terminó su cerveza en un largo sorbo y luego puso la botella sobre mi mesita de vidrio con un tintineo. "¿Tienes más cerveza?"

Cerré mis ojos. "Dime que alguien está tratando de convencerla de que no testifique."

Emmett quitó sus pies de la mesa y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la nevera y reviso su contenido. "¿Por qué no tienes más cerveza americana fría? Todo esto en tu nevera es mierda extranjera."

"La cerveza belga, con toda seguridad, no es mierda," respondí automáticamente. Este era un argumento que teníamos seguido.

Emmett masculló algo sobre cerveza de arrogantes y luego agarró dos botellas del refrigerador. Una en cada mano, las golpeó contra mi mesón de granito y ambos se destaparon simultáneamente. Presumido.

"Vas a rayar el borde haciendo eso."

"¿Cuál es el punto de tener un mesón de piedra si no puedes golpear las cosas sobre él?"

"Tengo un destapador, sabes."

Con ambas cervezas abiertas, él se puso serio de nuevo. "Le he dicho que no testifique, incluso le he rogado."

"¿No se supone que debes animar la gente a testificar?"

"Edward," dijo Emmett como si le estuviera hablando un niño pequeño. "Le digo a la gente que testifique porque puedo protegerlos. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para protegerlos. No veo como puedo proteger a esta chica, por lo que no quiero que testifique. No puedo tener su muerte en mi conciencia."

"¿Le pediste que no testificara, y ella lo va a hacer de todos modos?" Me incliné hacia delante, sentándome en el borde de la silla, genuinamente interesado.

"Ella dijo que sus días estaban contados no importa qué." La cara de Emmett se torció con pesar. "Dijo que quería freírlos de modo que no pudieran herir a nadie más."

"El mundo necesita más gente como esa. Lástima que todos están muertos." Tomé un largo sorbo de mi Stella Artois.

"No todos están muertos," atajó Emmett. "Créelo o no, hermanito, nunca he perdido un testigo."

"¿Dónde la vas a esconder?"

"No podría contarte eso, incluso si lo supiera."

Estaba consternado. "¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera sabes?"

"No te rías, pero ahora mismo la tengo en la cárcel." Emmett alejó la mirada, no mirando mis ojos.

"No me estoy riendo porque eso no es divertido." Me di cuenta que no podía sentarme por más tiempo. Me paré, caminando por mi sala.

Los ojos de Emmett me siguieron alrededor del cuarto, pero él se quedó sentado en el sofá. "Mira, ningún lugar es seguro. Tengo razones para creer que la red de los Estados tiene ratas. Tuvimos una heridita cercana el mes pasado con ella. Y ayer. A esta hora, estaría acabada en cualquier lugar a donde la hubiera enviado".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Bueno," dijo Emmett. "Ella no es muy entusiasta con esta cosa de la cárcel. Creo que voy a intentar un instituto mental luego."

"¿Cuándo es el juicio?" Detuve mi paseadera para cruzar mi mirada con la de mirada de Emmett.

"Oh, probablemente está a un año." Emmett puso otra botella de cerveza vacía sobre la mesita y comenzó su tercera. "Sabes como van estas cosas ."

"¿Vas a arrastrar a una mujer de 24 años, una persona que no ha hecho nada malo y sólo está tratando de ayudar a la gente, entre cárceles e institutos mentales por un año? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"No entiendes. Es la única cosa que se me ha ocurrido. Hasta ahora, ella ha estado ridículamente despreocupada por el peligro. Pero ayer me miró con sus grandes ojos de cachorro y me pidió que simplemente la mantuviera segura hasta el juicio de modo que todo esto no hubiera sido en vano".

"¿Ella entiende que aún si ellos son condenados, van a apelar, y su pesadilla podría seguir por años?"

"Le he dicho eso," dijo Emmett, su cara inusualmente triste.

"¿Dime de nuevo porque nuestro sistema de justicia insiste en acosar al inocente?"

"Edward, hemos pasado por esto antes."

"Lo siento," suspiré. "Se que no puedes hacer nada por ello."

"Te dije que esto iba a deprimirte. Me deprimí tanto que incluso consideré en dejarla mudarse conmigo, pero no puedo arriesgar a Rosie y a las chicas."

Mis ojos se achicaron. "¿Eso está permitido?"

"Su caso es un poco especial. Esto es tan importante que puedo hacer lo que sea que la mantenga con vida. ¿Honestamente crees que ellos normalmente me dejarían esconder a alguien en prisión?"

Me paré de nuevo, acercándome al ventanal con vista a mi bien llevado jardín de flores en la parte de atrás de la casa. Miré fijamente por la ventana por varios minutos, considerando. "¿Cómo es su apariencia?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Emmett, de pronto a la defensiva. "¿Crees que sólo pierdo el sueño por las chicas lindas? Eso realmente me ofende, Edward."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Dijiste que tiene 24. Sólo me preguntaba si es atractiva."

"No es Rosalie, pero es linda. Nadie la sacaría de la cama. Está bien."

"¿Bien, cómo granola, o bien como la vecina?"

"Vecina, definitivamente." Emmett puso su tercera botella de cerveza vacía sobre la mesita.

Estaba considerando una idea que rozaba lo ridículo. Ni siquiera conocía a esta chica, pero estaba preocupado por su bienestar. Si ella iba y venía entre instituciones mentales por un año, probablemente estaría loca para cuando finalmente pudiera testificar. Nadie debería pasar por eso. "Sabes," dije despacio, arrastrando las palabras, "ella podría quedarse aquí"

"¿Qué?"

Me giré para mirar a Emmett de modo que él pudiera ver que yo lo decía enserio. "No estoy casado; no estoy preocupado por proteger a nadie más que a mi mismo. Después de que la loca de Lauren comenzó a acosarme, instalé seguridad de primera categoría. Esto no es un instituto mental, pero…"

Emmett se quedó mirándome, sin parpadear. "¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué harías, esconderla aquí?"

"La causa es lo bastante grande, pero no. Podríamos inventar una historia, decirle a la gente que ella es mi prometida o algo."

"Tu eres el que necesita un instituto mental. Mamá nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso."

Bufé. "No seas ridículo. Mamá ha estado esperando a que yo tenga una prometida por los últimos cinco años."

"Espera, ¿no le contarías la verdad a mamá?"

"Mamá no puede mentir ni para salvar su vida. Además, esta cosa de los testigos se supone que es confidencial. ¿No sería un peligro que la familia supiera?" Otra idea me golpeó, y realmente comencé a cogerle simpatía a mi idea. "Además, si tengo una prometida, Mamá y Alice dejarán de meterse en mi vida."

"Hay tantos problemas con esta idea. Entre los cuales el que ellas querrán planear una boda." Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

"Y aún así, puedo decir que estas intrigado." Yo siempre he sido bueno leyendo a la gente, y podía ver que Emmett estaba considerando mi idea. Que él me estuviera tomando en serio era un signo de lo preocupado que estaba por esta chica.

"¿De verdad la alojarías? ¿Hasta el juicio? ¿Sin haberla visto?" Emmett me miró fijamente. ¿Y si la odias?"

"¿Cómo podría odiarla? Dijiste que es una chica buena y te agrada tanto que le rogaste para que no testificara." No se me había ocurrido que su compañía podría ser desagradable. Aún si ese era el caso, la casa definitivamente era lo bastante grande para que minimizáramos nuestro contacto.

"No lo se, Edward," dijo Emmett con aprensión. "Ella podía no querer…"

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que alguien preferiría vivir en una institución mental a pasar el tiempo en mi casa de seis millones de dólares?" Esa idea era inexplicable para mí.

"¿Y qué de tu vida social?"

"Jessica y yo rompimos. No es como si hubiera alguien que ofender por la idea."

"Comprendes que el juicio está como a un año de distancia, ¿cierto? ¿Esperas que me crea que te puedes mantener alejado de otras mujeres hasta el juicio para seguir con la pretensión de que estás comprometido?"

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente no podía prometer no tener sexo por un año entero, y Emmett lo sabía. "Si conozco a alguien más, seré discreto."

La ceja de Emmett se frunció, y supongo que mi promesa de discreción fue suficiente para él. "Esto va a tomar un poco de trabajo, sabes."

"Se que eres más que capaz." Le di una palmada en el hombro.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer. Te llamaré cuando haya hecho los arreglos. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Emmett me dirigió una mirada dura.

Lo consideré con cuidado. Un año era bastante tiempo para vivir con una extraña, pero la idea de una chica malgastando su vida en la cárcel mientras esperaba una oportunidad para poner a los chicos malos en la cárcel era demasiado para mí. "No estoy dando brinquitos por ello, pero creo que probablemente es la mejor opción para tu chica en el momento."

"Vale, Edward," dijo Emmett después de otra mirada inquisitiva. "Estoy confiando en ti para que la cuides. No la cagues."

* * *

¿Qué tal este primer cap? ¿Prometedor?


	3. Marzo 20 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

**Tener una traga: **_Así es como decimos en Colombia cuando alguien gusta de una persona, digamos, estoy tragada de Edward xD._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Jueves, Marzo 20 de 2008**

**Bella**

Cuando el auto explotó, todos los pelitos sobre mis brazos se pusieron de punta. No se si fue el miedo, o la vibración de la explosión, o el calor o qué. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba viva, y se sentía increíble. Quizás el complicado esquema de Emmett funcionaría después todo.

Jack -mi contacto- y yo, caminamos a través del bosque por lo que parecieron horas. Cuando salimos al otro extremo de éste, separamos caminos. Se supone que yo debía caminar hasta un pequeño restaurante en La Push. Jack estaba ingresando el programa de protección de testigos y encontrándose con su propio contacto. Yo me sentía realmente culpable por eso. Para que el plan de Emmett funcionara, ambas personas en el auto tenían que estar "muertas" ante los ojos del público. Jack iba a ir a algún lugar completamente diferente e iba a recibir una nueva identidad, todo debido a mí. Con suerte, nadie sino Emmett y el Fiscal sabrían que yo estaba con vida. La idea era que esto me mantuviera a salvo hasta el juicio. Estar a salvo durante el juicio sería otra historia, pero Emmett me dijo que no me preocupara.

Me mantuve bajo la sombra de los árboles la mayor parte de mi caminata hacia el restaurante. Allí me encontraría con alguien, un hombre llamado Jacob. Él era el jardinero del hombre con el que me quedaría, y tenía familia en La Push.

Si, escucharon bien: me iban a ubicar con un hombre tan rico que tenía su propio jardinero. Desde que fue claro que yo sabía demasiado sobre los Volturi, me había quedado en una gran variedad de lugares. Algunos eran mejores que otros. La cárcel fue la más dura. Pero ahora, Emmett pensaba que yo estaría más segura quedándome en la residencia privada de cierto niño rico y pretendiendo ser su prometida. Él lo llamaba escondiéndose a simple vista. Era completamente de locos, ¿pero yo que podía decir? ¿No, por favor, prefiero el instituto mental?

Entré al restaurante y me senté en la barda. Ordené una taza de café y un emparedado y me acomodé para esperar. Se supone que el jardinero me iba a recoger a la 1:00, y eso estaba a un poco más de veinte minutos.

Mientras escarbaba mi comida, me quedé mirando a la nada, pensando. Estaba contenta de estar fuera de la cárcel, pero también estaba un poquito triste. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, no iba a volver a ver a Emmett sino hasta el juicio. Sonaría tonto, pero de verdad lo iba a extrañar. Él había sido la única constante en mi vida durante estos últimos dos meses. Y… puede que yo esté un poquito pero poquito tragada de él.

Vale, lo confieso, era más que una pequeña traga. ¿Pero quien podría culparme? Emmett ya había salvado mi vida en tres ocasiones diferentes. Y no estaba de más que su complexión fuera como la de un Hércules moderno con cabello churco y esos hoyuelos de muerte. Y también era listo. Me había mantenido un paso delante de todos mis posibles asesinos. En ocasiones sentía como si estuviéramos protagonizando la peli de acción del verano. Pero entonces me acordaría que si estuviéramos en una película, Emmett no llevaría un anillo de bodas y yo sería súper hermosa. También cabe destacar que en una película, yo viviría feliz para siempre al final.

Cuando entras al Programa de Protección de Testigos recibes una nueva identidad. Yo ya he tenido varias porque resulta que incluso el Programa de Protección de Testigos no es inmune a los espías de los Volturi. Tú puedes elegir cualquier nombre, pero generalmente mantienes el primero. Hasta ahora, he sido Marie Wilson, Marie Canton y Marie Smithson. Para mi última identidad, Emmett, el sub-alguacil adjunto asignado a mi caso, me pidió que eligiera un primer nombre diferente para estar más seguros. Escogí Isabella. Isabella era el nombre que siempre había planeado en darle a mi hija, si tenía una. Ya que las posibilidades de tener algún niño en absoluto parecían poco probables, decidí usar el nombre en mí misma.

Yo siempre había tratado de vivir mi vida sin arrepentimientos, y ahora estaba contenta de ello. Es más, no me retractaría de mi decisión de trabajar para los Volturi. Si lograba testificar contra ellos, estaría defendiendo algo que importa. No puedes pedirle más que eso a la vida. Al menos eso es lo que me decía a mi misma.

Ya antes de que supiera que me tocaría morir a la tierna edad de 24 años, me reservaba para el matrimonio. Ahora más menos deseaba haberme acostado con Mike en el cuarto de atrás de la tienda de artículos deportivos de sus padres cuando tuve la oportunidad. En mis fantasías más salvajes, Emmett de alguna forma descubriría mi secreto y me daría una noche inolvidable antes de que el juicio comenzara. Eso no iba a pasar. Incluso si estuviéramos dispuestos, dudo que su esposa lo fuera a apreciar.

Un golpecito sobre mi hombro me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"¿Isabella?"

Me di la vuelta y me encontré a mi misma mirando dentro de un par de amigables y oscuros ojos ubicados en un rostro moreno. Sonreí institívamente. "Usted debe ser Jacob." _Y eres mucho más apuesto de lo que me imaginé que sería un jardinero._

"Wow."

"¿Qué?" _Wow _generalmente no era la primera cosa que la gente decía cuando me conocía.

"Sólo wow," repitió. "Definitivamente no eres lo que esperaba."

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

"No me di cuenta que mi jefe tenía tan buen gusto. Estaba temiendo esta tarea. Pensé que serías un arpía plástica y materialista." Se rió.

"¿Cómo sabe que no lo soy? A penas le he dicho dos palabras." Jacob tampoco era lo que me esperaba, aunque yo no conocía a ningún jardinero. Él era alto y fornido, probablemente por pasar horas trabajando afuera. Parecía ser de mi edad, posiblemente un poco más joven. Era atractivo y agradable, y descubrí que no me molestaba para nada de que tuviéramos que estar juntos en un auto por tres horas y media.

"La gente que dice que no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada está mintiendo." Le echó una mirada a mi emparedado a medio comer. "¿Estás lista? No quiero apurarte, pero si llego tarde el jefe me quita la cabeza."

Contemplé mi emparedado y decidí que de todos modos no tenía hambre. Estos días rara vez tenía hambre. Puse un poco de dinero sobre la barra y me paré. "Vamos."

Jacob me escoltó fuera del restaurante y dentro de un VW Rabbit. Viajamos en un agradable silencio por un ratito antes que él comenzara a hacerme preguntas. Éstas comenzaron pequeñas e insignificantes. Preguntó sobre mi color favorito, mi clase de música favorita. Hablamos cháchara de ese tipo amigablemente por la primera hora del viaje, entonces Jacob se quedó callado por unos minutos. Pude notar que se estaba muriendo por decir algo.

"Suéltalo."

Respiró profundamente y luego lo dijo todo de una, "¿cómo es que una chica tan buena como tú terminó con Edward Cullen?"

No tenía idea de cómo responder eso. Ni si siquiera sabía el apellido del hombre hasta este momento. Y entonces un recuerdo me golpeó. _¿Cullen? Que raro que tenga el mismo apellido que Emmett._

"¿A qué te refieres?" Traté de sonar sorprendida porque esa parecía ser la emoción adecuada para que una futura prometida expresara. El tono de Jacob me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Esencialmente, yo iba a vivir en la casa de un completo extraño. Un extraño a quien Jacob no parecía tenerle mucha estima. Jacob parecía un buen chico. ¿En qué estaba metida?

"Bueno, ¿qué ves en él entonces?"

"Él tiene muchas cualidades que lo redimen," dije altivamente, esperando desesperadamente que eso fuera verdad. Él nunca me había conocido, sabía que yo era un imán para el peligro y de todas formas aceptó alojarme. Eso tenía que decir algo sobre su carácter, ¿cierto?

"Supongo, es que no lo entiendo. Él es tan frío, y tú eres, bueno, no lo eres."

Esta conversación se estaba yendo de picada rápidamente. Necesitaba cambiar el tema, y rápido. Necesitábamos hablar sobre cualquier cosa menos yo. No sólo no conocía a su jefe en absoluto, sino que a penas me conocía a mi misma en esta nueva identidad. Pregunté sobre el auto de Jacob porque fue la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente, y eso pareció funcionar. Pronto estuvimos hablando como viejos amigos.

El resto del viaje pasó sin problemas y me descubrí alegre y sonriente por primera vez en semanas. Jacob era chistoso y realmente encajábamos. Casi sentí lástima cuando el viaje se terminó.

Cuando paramos frente a una reja de hierro, Jacob me miró de reojo. "Se que no soy rico ni nada, pero si alguna vez te empiezas a preguntar por qué estas con él… yo soy lo opuesto a frío."

"Lo tendré en mente." Una sonrisa jugó en las comisuras de mis labios. No pude evitarlo. Coquetear con Jake se sentía tan deliciosamente normal, y no me había sentido así en buen tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y condujimos por el camino de entrada hacia una gran casa blanca. Tenía una gran terraza sobre el pórtico delantero la cual era sostenida por pilares blancos. Había una pasarela cubierta que llevaba de la casa al enorme garaje de dos pisos. Yo había visto casas como esta en la TV, pero realmente nunca había estado en una así. Estaba intimidada, pero lo pensé y me di cuenta que la casa probablemente no eran tan grande para alguien que era rico. ¿Qué sabía yo sobre casas de gente rica? Yo crecí en una casa de un piso con dos habitaciones hecha de bloques grises de hormigón.

Jacob me ayudó a salir del auto, su mano permaneciendo sobre la mía por más tiempo del necesario. Él me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso mientras me guiaba por el camino hacia la imponente puerta principal.

La puerta se abrió antes que la alcanzáramos y me di cuenta que alguien estaba esperándonos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me quedé atónita al ver un rostro familiar.

"¡Emmett!"

"Oye, tú," respondió él con una enorme sonrisa. "Es bueno verte, Isabella."

"Bella," lo corregí.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Bien," dije. Miré a Jacob, pero él estaba mirando algo sobre el hombro de Emmett. Me di cuenta que la mano de Jacob estaba sobre mi brazo. Me lo quité de encima, de repente tímida.

"Me tengo que ir a trabajar," dijo Jacob rudamente. Se alejó bastante rápido de mí pisoteando.

En eso fue cuando lo vi, parado varios pies detrás de Emmett, mirándome.

Edward Cullen.

Incluso desde el otro lado del cuarto, sus penetrantes ojos verdes me inmovilizaron con su intensidad. Su piel era pálida pero impecable. Su alborotado y cobrizo cabello destellaba en la tenue luz interior. Llevaba puesto un traje oscuro de rayas, pero no corbata. Los primeros botones de su blanca y limpia camisa bajo la chaqueta de su traje estaban desabotonados. Mi aliento se quedó atorado en mi garganta. Nunca antes había visto tal visión de perfección masculina en persona.

Él caminó hacia delante hasta que estaba parado junto a Emmett, su mirada fija sobre mí.

"Bella, que bueno verte." Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y comprendí que esta era su versión de una presentación en caso de que alguien estuviera escuchando. No funcionaría sacudir mi mano cuando supuestamente estábamos saliendo o comprometidos o lo que sea que él le haya contado a la gente. Jacob podría estar escuchando todo el intercambio.

Solté la respiración que no me había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo. "Hola."

Si, soné con deficiencia mental, pero retaría a cualquier chica en mis zapatos a que lo hiciera mejor. Cuando Emmett me dijo que estaría actuando de novia de un hombre rico, asumí que quería decir un hombre rico _viejo. _Me había preparado mentalmente para ser la dulce y joven cosa del brazo de algún viejo decrépito. Este hombre no podía ser mayor de treinta. Peor, estaba completamente fuera de mi liga. No me pregunto por qué Jacob no podía entender que vio en mí.

Alejé mis ojos de Edward y en cambio miré a Emmett. "No sabía que estarías aquí."

Emmett se rió entre dientes. "No me perdería darte la bienvenida a la casa de mi hermanito."

Emmett estiró la mano y despeinó el cabello de Edward. El mentón de Edward se tensó, y estaba visiblemente molesto.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Eran hermanos? No se veían para nada parecidos. Donde Emmett era musculoso y grande, Edward era alto y delgado. Su tez era completamente diferente, pero una mirada de cerca revelaba similitudes alrededor del mentón y por la frente.

"Estoy seguro que querrás ubicarte," dijo Edward, efectivamente interrumpiendo mi silenciosa evolución. "Tu cuarto está arriba, la segunda puerta a la derecha."

Asentí. ¿Me estaba mandando a retirar? Parecía así. Le pasé por el lado a Edward, eludiéndolo, y caminé hacia la escalera. Los escalones eran bajitos y mis piernas estaban exhaustas por la caminata a través del bosque. Traté de tomar dos escalones a la vez, pero tropecé y golpeé mi rodilla. El dolor se abrió paso a través de esta, y me quedé quieta por varios segundos, esperando a que disminuyera.

Entonces fue cuando noté que podía escucharlos hablando. Estaban hablando de mí.

"No vale la pena despedirlo," escuché decir a Emmett. "Ella no es tu prometida de verdad."

"Él no sabe eso," gruñó Edward. "Lo último que necesito que es que la prensa publique una historia sobre mi prometida engañándome con el jardinero."

"Vamos, estás exagerando."

"Ella lo estaba alentando."

"No lo estaba haciendo. Ella simplemente no ha tenido mucho por lo cual sonreír últimamente."

Hubo una pausa en su conversación y me pregunté si me había perdido algo. Entonces me di cuenta que Edward se había dado la vuelta y me estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Isabella?" Su voz era fría como hielo, y mis mejillas ardieron cuando me di cuenta que él sabía que yo había estado chismoseando.

"No, gracias," dije. Me levanté con tanta dignidad como pude y subí penosamente los escalones faltantes. La segunda puerta a la derecha estaba abierta y di un paso adentro. Este cuarto era más grande que todo mi apartamento de regreso en casa. Había dos grandes ventanas salientes que se tomaban la mayor parte de la pared más lejana, permitiendo que el sol de la tarde entrara. Había una cama de cuatro postes contra la pared izquierda, hecha con esponjosas almohadas blancas y un edredón azul claro. En la pared derecha había dos puertas. Una llevaba a un armario del tamaño de la habitación de mi niñez, completo con varios juegos de ropa de mujer y algunas pijamas. La otra puerta, descubrí, llevaba a un enorme baño con tina de hidromasaje y una ducha grande. El baño estaba embaldosado en varios tonos de azul y blanco; y enormes toallas esponjosas colgaban junto a la ducha y a la tina.

_Así que así es como vive la otra mitad._

La cama se veía tentadora, pero tenía tanto blanco encima que temí treparme con mi mugrienta ropa. En cambio, decidí probar la ducha.

Era una ducha lujosa, con chorros que salían de la pared y todo. Yo nunca había experimentado nada tan fino. Debí haberme quedado allí dentro al menos media hora, dejando que los chorros me masajearan y me sacaran todo el estrés de los músculos. Me seguía preguntando cuándo se agotaría el agua caliente, pero eso nunca pasó.

Edward Cullen podría no ser el hombre más cálido en el mundo, pero definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a vivir en su casa.

* * *

**Edward**

Se supone que Emmett se iba a quedar durante la cena, pero Libby, mi sobrina de cinco años, se había caído y requería puntos. Rosalie necesitaba a Emmett en el hospital de modo que ella pudiera quedarse en la casa con su hija más joven, Emma.

Bella estaba arriba en su cuarto. Asumo que debía estar o acomodándose, o durmiendo, o asustada de salir. El servicio de comidas había entregado la cena hace horas. Yo generalmente no comía así de temprano, pero de seguro ella estaba hambrienta.

Suspiré. Nuestro encuentro esta tarde no había sido exactamente como me lo había imaginado. Nunca se me había ocurrido que enviar el jardinero a recogerla podría ser una mala idea. Él es un chico, de sólo 22. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que Bella era sólo 2 años mayor que él. Él lo notó primero y no me gustó para nada la forma en que la había estado mirando. La forma en que ella le sonrió cuando se bajó del auto me puso nervioso. No estaba celoso; después de todo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Más precisamente, había asumido que ella estaría tan agradecida de que yo le estuviera dando un lugar agradable para quedarse que no se le ocurriría hacer nada que pudiera hacerme ver mal. Coquetear con mi jardinero definitivamente me haría ver mal si alguien la veía. Mentalmente revisé mi lista de empleados, preguntándome cuantos más podrían tener una edad atractiva para ella. El chico de la piscina, de 19, era indudablemente una preocupación. Íbamos a tener que hablar de esto, y no iba a ser agradable.

Subí las escaleras y me detuve frente a su puerta cerrada. Dudé un momento antes de tocar, pero no escuché nada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Toqué suavemente, no queriendo asustarla si estaba durmiendo.

Ninguna respuesta.

El reloj de pie en la cima de las escaleras decía que eran casi las 6:00. Consideré dejarla dormir; probablemente estaba exhausta, pero no estaba seguro si había tenido tiempo para almorzar en La Push. Decidí despertarla. Ella no tenía idea de dónde estaba todo en la cocina y si se despertaba a media noche con hambre, no sabría que hacer.

Toqué de nuevo, estaba vez diciendo su nombre mientras abría la puerta.

La cama estaba vacía.

Justo cuando me di cuenta que ella no estaba durmiendo, la puerta del baño se abrió. Bella emergió, llevando puesta sólo una toalla. Creo que ambos estuvimos igualmente sorprendidos. Solté una disculpa y salí volando de su cuarto tan rápido como pude.

Metí la lasaña al horno para calentarla y alisté la mesa. Me senté en el comedor y me serví un vaso de vino. Tomé un sorbo, un añejo Bordeaux mezclado, mientras trataba de olvidar como sus blancas y esbeltas piernas se veían desnudas. Yo no podía estar pensando en ella de esa forma; íbamos a tener que vivir juntos por meses como mínimo. También estaba bastante seguro que Emmett me mataría si le ponía una mano encima.

Poco después, Bella bajó las escaleras, vestida con las ropas que Emmett le había conseguido como antelación a su llegada. Éstas no le quedaban bien, pero yo no tenía nada mejor que ofrecerle para que usara. Esa ropa tendría que durarle hasta el fin de semana, y entonces ella podría comprar con mi hermana.

Bella miró alrededor del primer piso con cautela, y luego me vio en el comedor.

"La cena estará lista en pocos minutos," le dije. "¿Te gustaría un poco de vino?"

"No, gracias. No bebo vino. Agua para mí, por favor."

¿Ella no bebe vino? Eso era un poquito inquietante. Sin duda alguna eso limitaría sus opciones sociales en mi círculo familiar.

"Hay un filtro de agua sobre el grifo. Oprime hacia abajo para manejarlo. Los vasos están en el gabinete junto al lavaplatos."

Bella trajo su vaso de agua consigo a la mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

"Lamento haber entrado a tu cuarto sin permiso; pensé despertarte para que cenaras."

"Está bien," dijo ella. Echó un vistazo alrededor. ¿Estamos solos?"

Asentí. "El personal de la casa se va a las cinco y Emmett tuvo que irse. Puedes hablar libremente"

"Lamento haberte enojado antes. No estaba tratando de arruinar tu imagen." Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos; eran grandes y sinceros.

Suspiré. No tuvimos un inicio muy bueno, pero no es como si no tuviéramos suficiente tiempo juntos para solucionar las cosas. "Apreciaría si, en el futuro, te abstienes de darle pie a las atenciones de alguien mientras estás aquí, particularmente de mis empleados."

No pude decir cómo se tomó mis palabras porque ahora tenía la mirada agachada hacia la mesa.

El temporizador sonó y fui por la lasaña. La traje de regreso a la mesa en una mano, ensalada en la otra. El pan ya estaba servido.

Comenzamos a cenar en silencio. No estaba seguro de lo que podía o no podía preguntarle. Ella tenía un pasado completamente manufacturado ahora. ¿Deberíamos hablar de su pasado falso? ¿Sería demasiado doloroso hablar de su pasado verdadero? ¿Su pasado real era top secet?

Bella rompió el silencio. "Esta lasaña está buena. ¿La hiciste tú?"

"Es pedida."

"¿Pediste la cena por mí?" No se lo creía.

Me expliqué, "yo no cocino, y obviamente no íbamos a salir a cenar."

"Lamento incomodarte," dijo en voz baja, sus ojos centrados en su plato.

"No hay problema," dije rápidamente. No lo había. En las raras noches que comía en casa, generalmente pedía la comida de todos modos.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?" Me miró con sus grandes ojos cafés y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos por varios segundos.

"Es lo correcto." Me forcé a mirar lejos de sus ojos. Si no lo hacía, simplemente seguiría contemplando, y eso de seguro la incomodaría más. Emmett la había descrito como bien. Tal vez comparada con Rosalie lo era, pero Rosalie era el polo opuesto a bien. Bella era encantadora. Su largo cabello café era liso y brillante. Tenía una complexión pálida, casi traslúcida, que era propensa a sonrojarse. Sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, ubicados dentro de un rostro con forma de corazón.

"Pero, ¿prometida?" Preguntó, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación. "Eso parece demasiado complicado. ¿No podría ser simplemente tu prima lejana perdida o algo?"

Sonreí ligeramente. "Lamentablemente no tengo ninguna prima lejana perdida que el resto de mi familia no conozca. Y ya que no estoy dispuesto a vivir un año entero ignorando a mi familia, pensé que prometida sería lo más conveniente."

"¿Así que en vez de eso los vas a ver y a dejarles creer que te vas a casar conmigo?"

"Seguro." Me encogí de hombros. "Ellos están acostumbrados a mantener las cosas personales en secreto. Simplemente no fijaremos una fecha para la boda. Las parejas hacen eso todo el tiempo."

"¿Entonces, eres cercano a tu familia?" Bella tomó otro bocado de lasaña y me descubrí contemplando la forma en que sus labios se cerraban sobre el tenedor.

Alejé mis ojos de sus labios y me concentré mejor en mi comida. "Si. Ellos para mí son lo más importante en el mundo."

Ella sacudió su cabeza levemente. "De ninguna manera se van creer que estamos comprometidos."

"Lo harán," le aseguré. La gente cree lo que quiere, y mi madre y mi hermana no querían nada más que creer que yo había encontrado alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida. Y cuando Bella se fuera para el juicio y nuestro "compromiso" se disolviera, yo pasaría el próximo año evitando sus sermones sobre encontrar una esposa diciéndoles que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme por haber perdido a Bella. Esa parte de mi plan era brillante.

Bella estaba empujando la ensalada alrededor de su plato, evitando todavía el contacto visual conmigo. "No sólo soy una mentirosa terrible, sino que ellos van a preguntar toda clase de cosas, como cómo nos conocimos y cómo me propusiste matrimonio."

"He considerado eso," le aseguré. "Me tomé la libertad de crear un documento sobre nuestra historia. Lo guardé en el portátil en tu cuarto. Obviamente lo escribí antes que nos conociéramos, por lo que podría necesitar ajustes aquí y allá."

"¿Me compraste un portátil?"

"Tenía uno extra por ahí. En todo caso, si le haces cambios, avísame y los repasaré."

"Vale," dijo Bella. "Eso suena bastante razonable."

_Aquí viene la parte incómoda. _"También tengo un anillo para ti." Saqué la caja de mi bolsillo y se la largué.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes que siquiera abriera la caja. "¡¿Me compraste un anillo?"

"Se supone que la gente crea que estamos comprometidos." Emmett me había dicho que su familia era absolutamente de clase media. El anillo en la cajita costaba probablemente más que todas sus pertenencias combinadas, y esa idea me ponía claramente incómodo.

Abrió la caja con cautela, como si la pudiera morder. "Este no es un anillo, es un roca."

"¿Te gusta?" No había pasado mucho tiempo escogiéndolo, pero había tratado de elegir algo elegante y de buen gusto.

"No puedo usarlo. Es enorme."

"Es más pequeño que el de mi hermana y el de mi cuñada." No añadí que era el anillo más pequeño y barato que pude comprar sin tener el ceño fruncido de mi madre encima.

"Podría lastimar a alguien con esto." Bella me dirigió una mirada nerviosa. "Y tú todavía no lo sabes, pero no soy exactamente grácil. Probablemente lastimaré a alguien con él."

"Si estuviéramos comprometidos de verdad, mi prometida tendría un anillo bonito. Lamento que no te guste."

"No es que no me guste, es sólo que… ¿de cuánto es, como de 4 quilates?"

"Buen ojo. Es de 3.8 quilates, corte antiguo, grado de color F, claridad IMV, ubicado sobre oro blanco." Si, esto definitivamente era incómodo. Por la mirada sobre su rostro, estaba seguro que ella tenía una buena idea de que el anillo era obscenamente costoso.

"¿Este es el salario de dos meses para ti?"

No, era menos que el salario de dos meses, si contabas con que recibía de mi fondo de fideicomiso. ¿Debería decirle eso? No quería presumir mi dinero. Aparentemente mi silencio dijo suficiente.

Ella deslizó el anillo sobre su tercer dedo sin decir otra palabra. Éste brillaba intensamente bajo la luz del candelabro.

"¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas? Hoy, en el auto con Jacob, me di cuenta que él sabe más sobre tú que yo. Fue incómodo."

Sentí una punzada de irritación a la mención del nombre del jardinero, y mi respuesta salió más brusca de lo que pretendía. "Continua. Aunque sería bueno si pudieras leer el documento que armé tan pronto como pude."

Bella siguió sin inmutarse por mi tono. "¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"Manejo las operaciones cotidianas de la segunda fundación privada más grande de los Estados Unidos."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Veintinueve." De pronto me pregunté si eso sonaba viejo para ella. Me estaba acercando a los treinta y ella estaba ocupada coqueteando con mi jardinero.

"¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?"

"Dos; Emmett es mayor y Alice más joven."

"¿Cuánto mides?"

"1.88. Todo esto está en el documento que guardé para ti en el portátil." De nuevo, mi tono fue brusco, pero si íbamos a mantener este engaño, iba a tomar más que unas pocas preguntas en la cena.

"Oh. Lo leeré esta noche, supongo." Bella volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su plato. Jugueteó con su tenedor por unos segundos y luego finalmente lo dejó quieto.

"Mañana estaré en el trabajo todo el día. Varios de los empleados de la casa estarán para dentro y para afuera. La mucama vendrá después del almuerzo. El jardinero, a quien ya conociste, estará aquí en la mañana. El chico de la piscina también vendrá en la mañana. Tienes libertad sobre la casa, y tu computador está conectado a la red inalámbrica de la casa de modo que puedes acceder a Internet."

"Vale." Se veía un poco traumada. ¿Demasiada información de una?

Yo continué, ignorando su incomodidad. "Necesitarás ropa nueva y probablemente un nuevo look por precaución. Me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a mi hermana menor, Alice, que te ayude con eso el sábado."

"Um, ¿no le parecerá raro a ella que yo no tenga nada de ropa y que necesite un nuevo look?"

Dudé. "Le dije que estabas siendo acosada por un ex-novio, que tuviste que irte de repente, y que estabas preocupada de que él te encontrara si por casualidad la prensa te atrapaba en una foto conmigo."

Parpadeó. "¿La prensa?"

"Como te puedes imaginar, mi familia es bastante destacada en la comunidad."

"¿La gente me va a fotografiar contigo?" Se veía horrorizada. Chistoso, la parte que pensé que la iba a horrorizar era que yo hubiera inventado un exnovio mentalmente inestable para ella.

Me puse rígido. La mayoría de las mujeres adorarían ser fotografiadas conmigo, pero la mayoría de ellas no vivían con miedo en sus vidas. Traté de mantener mi voz neutral. "Me encargaré de mantenerte fuera de cualquier fotografía lo mejor que pueda, por supuesto."

Asintió y bajó la mirada hacia su comida. Ese fue el resumen de nuestra conversación en la cena. Ella había comido muy poco, en su mayor parte picoteando su plato. Me ayudó a levantar los platos de la mesa y a cargarlos en el lavaplatos.

Dijo que estaba cansada y subió a su habitación inmediatamente después de la cena. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé despierto hasta bien entrada la noche repasando propuestas para fondos, tratando de no preguntarme sobre la joven mujer durmiendo escaleras arriba.

* * *

:)


	4. Marzo 22 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Sábado, Marzo 22 de 2008**

**Bella**

"Está bien, Edward, puedes irte," dijo Alice. "No voy a espantarla."

Edward me dirigió una mirada vacilante. Yo traté de irradiar confianza hacia él, pero estoy bastante segura que ésta aterrizó en algún lugar bastante lejano de mi objetivo. Era sábado. Él no quería dejarme con su hermana y yo no quería que me dejara con ella. Estábamos de acuerdo. Desafortunadamente, Alice, su hermana, veía las cosas de modo diferente. Rápidamente estaba aprendiendo que la familia de Edward no era una democracia. Los votos de su hermana y su mamá contaban más que los de cualquier otro.

"¡Shoo, dije! Bella y yo necesitamos tiempo femenino si voy a hacer mi magia." La pequeña pero embarazada Alice procedió a sacar físicamente a Edward del cuarto. Habría sido divertido, sólo si yo no hubiera estado contando con Edward para evitar que la conversación con Alice se volviera demasiado personal. Yo había leído todo sobre su vida, como prometí que lo haría, pero no me sentía para nada segura sobre la información que había asimilado.

"Listo," dijo Alice después de que Edward se fue y la puerta estuvo seguramente cerrada. Se frotó ambas manos en anticipación y soltó un pequeño temblor compulsivo de placer. "Ahora comenzamos."

"Vale," dije. Me senté sobre el borde del sofá de Alice, mis manos apretadas con fuerza sobre mis piernas para evitar moverlas nerviosamente. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Antes que hagamos algo drástico. Sólo quiero verificar que estemos en la misma página. Edward me dijo que tu ex-novio resultó ser bastante acosador y temes ser reconocida si uno de los paparazzi te pilla por error con él."

"Cierto," dije.

"Edward dijo que te sentirías más segura si te vieras dramáticamente diferente. ¿De verdad es así como te sientes?" Alice me dirigió una mirada penetrante. "Puedo hacerte ver dramáticamente diferente, pero no quiero que te mires en el espejo y llores cuando no te reconozcas a ti misma, ¿sabes?"

"Me gustaría verme tan diferente como fuera posible sin hacer ningún cambio radical."

Alice rodó sus ojos. "Tú y Edward están hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos son _difíciles_."

"No estoy tratando de ser difícil." Dije un poquito demasiado a la defensiva. "No quiero despertarme mañana en la mañana y descubrir que soy rubia, eso es todo."

"La buena noticias es que de todos modos eres de tipo poco distinguible."

Traté de mantener mi expresión normal. Ser llamada _poco distinguible_ sonaba a otra forma de decirme que yo era de apariencia completamente común. Alice no estaba levantando mi ego exactamente. Y mientras a mi no me importaba como me veía en el sentido general, era un poco mortificante ser _poco distinguible _cuando los transeúntes pensarían que yo estaba comprometida con un hombre que parecía haber salido de la portada de GQ.

Alice pareció notar mi malestar porque rápidamente clarificó, "por poco distinguible sólo me refiero que mucha gente tiene cabello y ojos cafés. Realmente no importará si no tinturamos tu cabello, y no hay necesidad de lentillas de color."

Su aclaración no me hizo sentir nada mejor sobre mi apariencia, pero al menos lo hizo con buena intención. Forcé una sonrisa sobre mi rostro, pero ella me estaba apreciando tan de cerca que sentí como si estuviera enfocando un reflector sobre cada uno de mis defectos.

"Este es el plan: primero, compramos el maquillaje mientras tu complexión está fresca, entonces hacemos tu cabello. En segundo lugar, compramos ropa. En tercero, nos mimamos en el spa para recuperarnos y prepararnos para volver a ver a nuestros hombres."

Su ambicioso plan debería haberle infundido terror a mi corazón. Pero en cambio, mi cabeza siguió concentrándose en su última frase. _Nuestros hombres. _Ella pensaba que Edward era mi hombre, y él absoluta y definitivamente no lo era. No había parecido intimidante tener que fingirle al mundo entero que yo estaba enamorada de Edward. Hasta ahora yo estaba en deuda con él más de lo que jamás podría pagarle, por lo que pretender que lo amaba era un favor tan pequeño. Además, no estaba de más que su aspecto físico fuera de infarto. Ahora, la parte difícil del engaño era darme un garrotazo en la cabeza. No sólo tenía que pretender que lo amaba. Tenía que pretender que _él me amaba. _De repente me sentí abrumada por la enormidad de la situación entera. Él apenas quería hablarme.

"¿Bella, estás bien?" Alice me estaba mirando ansiosamente. "Esto es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?"

"Seh. Vámonos."

Minutos después estuvimos volando por la autopista en el Porsche 911 color amarillo de Alice. El escenario pasaba volando a una velocidad alarmante. Mantuve mis ojos pegados en frente de mí, cuidadosa de no dejarme mirar ni de cerca al velocímetro. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no criticar el hecho de que Alice estuviera de seis meses de embarazo y manejando como una adicta a la velocidad. No todo el mundo creció con un jefe de policía como padre.

Comprar maquillaje resultó mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé. Me había imaginado expuesta en algún mostrador de maquillaje en un kiosco del centro comercial. En cambio, Alice me llevó a un lujoso salón donde la gente la llamaba por el nombre. Ella, yo y una asesora de imagen llamada Eileen, fuimos guiadas hacia un pequeño cuarto privado lleno de espejos. Pasamos una hora creando mi nuevo "look." Pero cuando nos fuimos, yo me había comprometido a despedir con un beso diez minutos de mi vida todos los días en la mañana para recrear mi "look". Siempre y cuando pensara en ello sólo como diez minutos y me resistiera el impulso por multiplicar esos diez minutos para ver cuanto tiempo perdería en maquillarme en un mes o incluso un año, no sonaba tan mal.

El corte de cabello me gustó menos. Mi gustaba mi cabello como estaba: largo. Yo sabía que éste era el primero que definitivamente tendría que irse por el bien de mi anonimato, pero eso no lo hizo más fácil. Había tenido el cabello largo desde que tenía seis. El estilista fue implacable y lo cortó en un corto y asimétrico hongo. Cuando terminó, los lados llegaban hasta algún punto sobre mi mentón y la parte de atrás estaba aún más corta. Alice había estado en lo cierto. Entre el cabello y el maquillaje, me veía como una persona completamente diferente.

Comprar ropa consistió en visitar varias boutiques cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Alice y yo entramos a un lujoso vestidor del tamaño de mi habitación en mi viejo apartamento mientras esperábamos que un vendedor nos trajera una pila de ropa. Yo me la probaba y Alice criticaba. La mayoría de las prendas ni siquiera tenían etiquetas de precio sobre ellas. Algunas de las prendas sólo estaban disponibles en un tamaño para medírselas, y si lo quisiéramos, podríamos pedirla del diseñador. Por los elaborados cortes y la elegante caída de las telas, supe que la cuenta de compras de hoy fácilmente excedería la suma total de dinero que hice el año pasado.

Si me permitía pensar en ello demasiado, me sentía enferma, por lo que simplemente traté de actuar como si estas ropas fueran un regalo para mí por aceptar testificar. Y en cierta forma, lo eran. Si yo no hubiera aceptado testificar no estaría viviendo con Edward. Y si yo no estuviera viviendo con Edward, él no estaría pagando por esta salida de compras. Edward intentó fingir que el Tío Sam estaba costeando este cambio de imagen, pero yo sabía que mi remuneración por parte del gobierno era solamente de alrededor de 60.000 para todo el año. Si el Tío Sam estaba pagando este viaje de compras, entonces Edward estaba pagando por cualquier cosa que pasara durante el resto de año. La idea de que él gastara dinero en mí me ponía incómoda, pero traté de mantenerlo en perspectiva. Después de todo, la alternativa a tener a Edward gastando dinero en mí era pasar meses dentro de un instituto mental. _Hmm, ¿instituto mental o vida en una mansión?_ La mayoría de gente no dudaría dada esa opción.

Después de que elegimos la ropa, fuimos directo al centro comercial. Yo estaba un poquito confundida, ya que pensé que íbamos a ir al spa.

"Tengo suficiente ropa, Alice," dije mientras ella aparcaba en un espacio que estaba tan lejos del centro comercial que los otros autos no estaban aparcados en ningún lugar cercano.

"No estamos aquí por ropa, boba. Estamos aquí por gafas de sol."

"¿Gafas de sol?"

"Tu nuevo accesorio favorito para cuando seas vista andando por ahí." Cuando yo aún me veía confundida, ella añadió, "en caso de que te fotografíen."

"Oh." Definitivamente estaba metida en un rarísimo mundo alternativo -yo, simple y ordinaria Bella, iba a usar gafas de sol cuando saliera a eludir paparazzi como si fuera alguna clase de actriz famosa. Quizás yo _estaba _en un instituto mental y todas las medicinas que me estaban dando me estaban haciendo tener sueños locos. Me pellizqué, sólo por si acaso. Auch. Nop, no estoy soñando.

Alice no se dio ni por enterada de mi confusión. Edward me la había descrito como un tornado de energía y estaba comenzando a darme cuenta que él no había exagerado para nada. Aún con seis meses de embarazo, Alice era una fuerza de la naturaleza mientras me arrastraba por el parqueadero, dentro del centro comercial, y directo hacia el almacén de gafas de sol.

Compramos doce pares de gafas. Alice quería comprar veinte, pero yo fijé el límite en una docena. Traté de fijar el límite en dos, pero Alice me aseguró que si sólo tenía dos pares los perdería. Yo nunca había perdido un par de gafas de sol en mi vida, pero era más fácil no discutir.

Condujimos al spa en silencio. Alice permaneció felizmente callada, prácticamente tatareando por la emoción de todas nuestras compras. Yo permanecí callada porque estaba abrumada. En la óptica tuve que seguir mirándome en el espejo. No me veía como yo, y eso era inquietante hasta el límite. En los últimos meses, había dejado atrás mi hogar, mis familiares, mis amigos, la mayoría de mis pertenencias e incluso mi ciudad natal. Mi apariencia era todo lo que me quedaba, y ahora eso también se ha ido.

La gente en el spa saludó a Alice como si ella fuera su mejor amiga. Claramente, ella venía aquí seguido. Cuando nos sentamos en las sillas para hacer nuestras pedicuras me di cuenta que de ninguna manera iba a librarme de hablar con ella.

"¿Cómo se conocieron Edward y tú?"

Consideré esto por un momento. El día de ayer había pasado leyendo toda la historia que Edward había creado laboriosamente para nosotros, y la detesté. Nos puso conociéndonos en una gala de caridad. Se había inventado la historia antes de siquiera conocerme, por lo que no era como si hubiera algo de _mí_ en esa historia. Y justo ahora, yo estaba desesperada por retener tanto de mí como me fuera posible. Edward también me había proporcionado deliberadamente una lista de sus intereses, públicos y privados, de modo que si la gente me preguntaba algo yo no diría nada estúpido. Me devané los sesos tratando de recordar sus intereses y ajustar algo de lo que le interesaba con una forma en que nos pudiéramos conocer.

"Nos conocimos viendo la Orquesta Sinfónica." _Mantenlo breve, Bella._

"Ooh, ¿en serio? Él tiene entradas para la temporada." Alice se detuvo. "Pero supongo que ya sabías eso."

Yo no lo sabía, pero eso hacía mi historia aún más convincente. "Si, por suerte conseguí una entrada a último minuto y terminé sentada junto a Edward."

"¿Él no estaba en nuestro palco?"

Yo y mi bocota. Por supuesto que Edward tenía un palco. Ansiosa por cambiar el tema, pregunté, "¿todavía no has decidido un nombre?"

Alice me dirigió la típica sonrisa brillante que todas las mujeres embarazadas parecían tener cuando pensaban en sus bebes. "Joshua Carlisle, por mi papá."

"Estoy segura que él se sentirá honrado".

Sin dejar de lado su deseo de cuestionarme, Alice preguntó, "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos tu y Edward?"

"Cerca de tres meses."

Alice se puso de un rojo vivo. "Edward de verdad debió habernos presentado antes."

"Él es una persona reservada."

"¡Pudo haberme dicho que se estaba viendo contigo!" Alice tomó mi mano y me miró de modo suplicante. "Pensé que él estaba viendo a una zorra llamada Jessica, por lo que seguí intentando cuadrarle citas. Por favor no te enojes. De verdad no sabía que él te estaba viendo o no le habría lanzado tantas chicas encima."

"No estoy enojada."

"Oh, bien." Alice se veía tan aliviada, la culpa se apoderó de mí. Mentirle a extraños no era la gran cosa, pero Alice y yo ya no éramos extrañas. Y entonces ella me hace sentir aún más culpable al añadir, "tengo la sensación de que vamos a ser grandes amigas."

"¿Entonces el nombre de tu esposo es Jasper?" Volví a tratar de desviar la conversación de mí.

"Uh huh. Lo conocerás esta noche." Alice estuvo quieta un momento. "Se que se supone que no hablemos de esto, pero definitivamente puedo ver a Edward rescatándote de esa mala relación en la que estabas metida."

"¿Ah?"

"Edward es el hermano al que considero como un caballero de brillante armadura. Me alegra que finalmente haya encontrado a su damisela."

Antes de poder pensar lo que estaba sintiendo, solté, "yo vería a tu hermano Emmett como el caballero de brillante armadura."

Los ojos de Alice se hicieron líneas y me dirigió una aguda mirada. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno," consideré qué podría decir sin decir demasiado. "Él salva gente a toda hora; gente a la que es muy difícil salvar." _Como yo, _añadí mentalmente.

"¿Emmett te contó sobre su trabajo con WitSec?" Alice me dirigió una mirada penetrante y de repente me pregunté si era un secreto que el fuera un lugarteniente. "Bueno, supongo que puedo ver tu punto, pero Emmett es – más un héroe. Él ayuda a montones de gente y es increíble. Pero aún así pienso que Edward es el caballero. Él es sombrío y serio, pero leal. Él también ayuda a la gente, sólo que es más selectivo sobre a quien ayuda."

"Puedo ver eso," agregué. Estar de acuerdo parecía ser la apuesta más segura. Consideraré lo que ella dijo más tarde.

"No sabía que Edward te había presentado a Emmett."

"Bueno," comencé, nada segura de adonde ir desde ahí. Cada vez que decía algo, me hundía más profundo dentro de una piscina de arena movediza de problemas.

"Olvídalo. No sabías que Edward estaba siendo grosero por presentarte a Emmett primero. Me las arreglaré con Edward luego."

"Si Emmett es el héroe y Edward es el caballero, ¿quién es Jasper?" Necesitábamos dejar de hablar de Emmett y Edward antes de que yo volviera a abrir mi boca.

"Jasper es el general. Él siempre está pensando, siempre planeando, siempre considerando el bien más grande."

"Y si vas a hacerme ser la damisela, ¿quién eres tú?"

"¿Yo?" Alice soltó unas risitas. "Yo soy la chismosa de la corte, supongo. No puedo evitar ser entrometida. Y Rosalie, bueno Rosalie es la reina."

"¿Y Emmett y Rosalie tienen dos hijas?"

"Si. Ellas son las princesas del reino. Son súper consentidas, pero todo el mundo las adora de todos modos." Alice me sonrió con cariño. "Estoy tan emocionada de que vayas a conocer a todos esta noche."

"¿Todos? Pensé que sólo iba a conocer a Jasper y a Rosalie. Es decir, ya conozco a Edward y a Emmett..."

"Debe habérseme escapado decirle a Edward. Este embarazo me ha hecho tan olvidadiza, lo juro."

"¿Qué, exactamente, se te pasó decirle?"

"No es la gran cosa. Sólo sucede que le mencioné a mi madre que íbamos a ir a donde Emmett a cenar y ella insistió en que a ella y a papá se les permitiera unírsenos. Por lo que también podrás conocerlos esta noche."

Me puse pálida.

"No te pongas nerviosa, Bella. Ellos te van a adorar, lo se. Edward podría traer a casa a alguien con patas palmípedas y a mamá no le importaría siempre y cuando el estuviera feliz."

Nuestra pedicura fue seguida por manicura y faciales. Luego, para mi horror, Alice fue a que la depilaran con cera. Con seis meses de embarazo, ¿y todavía depilándose con cera? La gran sorpresa fue que Alice de hecho pensó que a mi me gustaría que me depilaran.

"Bella, sólo piensas en ahorrar tiempo. Casi te da un infarto cuando te dijeron que maquillarte te tomaría diez minutos diarios. Si te depilas no tienes que rasurarte. Es mucho más eficiente…"

No mencioné que en todo caso, no me rasuraba tan seguido. ¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía a nadie para impresionar. _Pero Alice piensa que tengo a Edward para impresionar._

QHLPDE iba a ser mi nuevo lema: ¿Qué haría la prometida de Edward?

Ugh. La prometida de Edward probablemente iría a que la depilaran.

Por lo que lo hice. Y _dolió. _Mi piel estaba toda roja e irritada, pero me prometieron que pronto regresaría a lo normal.

Manejamos hacia la casa de Emmett, donde Edward había planeado encontrarse con nosotras. Llagamos justo después de que Edward parara en la entrada. Él se bajó de su Volvo y se apresuró hacia el auto de Alice para ayudarme a salir de el.

"¡Hola, mujer embarazada por aquí!" Gritó Alice desde el otro lado del auto, obviamente ofendida de que él no estuviera ayudándola a bajarse del auto.

"Alice, has pasado el embarazo entero diciéndome que no te ayude sólo porque estás embarazada. ¿Estás cambiando de opinión?" Mientras Edward lo decía, caminó alrededor del Porsche y ayudó a Alice a bajarse del auto.

"Deberías ayudarme a salir del auto porque soy tu hermana, no porque estoy embarazada," dijo enfurruñada.

"Bien."

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué piensas de la nueva Bella?" Alice le preguntó a Edward mientras me dirigía una mirada crítica.

Edward me miró de arriba abajo, y sentí el color ascendiendo hasta mis mejillas. El cambio de look era para ponerme más segura; no tenía nada que ver con mi apariencia. Aún así, mientras él me miraba, me sentí como si fuera una niña pequeña jugando a disfrazarse en un mundo donde ella no pertenecía. Tan sólo que yo no podría volver a verme como yo por un buen tiempo.

"Alice," dijo él finalmente, "te has superado a ti misma. Bella se ve tan hermosa como cuando la dejé bajo tu cuidado esta mañana. Gracias."

Aunque no creí que fuera posible, me sonrojé aún más. Anoche el se veía frío y distante, pero ahora me estaba diciendo exactamente lo que yo necesitaba escuchar. Sentí una oleada de gratitud hacia él. Quizás él no era tan frío como había pensado.

* * *

Pueden dejarme un review, yo no me quejaré xD


	5. Marzo 22 de 2008 Parte II

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

_**St. Patrick'sday**__: o día de San Patricio._ _La celebración que generalmente tiene por temática todo lo que es verde e irlandés; ambos, cristianos y no cristianos celebran la fiesta regularmente vistiéndose de verde, disfrutando de la gastronomía irlandesa la cual incluye col y bebidas irlandesas, y asistiendo a desfiles. El trébol es uno de los símbolos. Al igual que un duendecito vestido de verde xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Sábado, Marzo 22 de 2008**

**Emmett**

Pasé la tarde jugando mini-golf con Libby, mi hija mayor. Ella estaba en el asiento de atrás, parloteándome felizmente. En estos momentos íbamos de regreso a casa para encontrarnos con la familia para cenar. Hice todos los sonidos adecuados para mantenerla hablando, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Estaba agradecido de que Libby estuviera feliz conmigo, porque mi esposa ciertamente no lo estaba.

Mantuve un rostro sereno por Libby y por Emma, pero Rosalie había estado furiosa conmigo desde el desastre de California. Yo no estaba seguro de qué parte de este testigo era diferente de los otros, pero mi trabajo nunca la había enojado tanto. Quizás eran las largas horas que había trabajado a lo largo de los últimos meses. Quizás era el peligro. Quizás era que este testigo era una joven mujer. O quizás era que ella tenía el período. Lo que sea que fuera, necesitaba que esta ubicación con Edward funcionara para poder encontrar alguna forma de aplacarla.

Cuando Rosalie se enteró que yo estuve en California durante una noche, hizo la cena y envió a las niñas a pasar la noche con los abuelos, su furia no conocía límites. Luego se entero que fui sin refuerzos. La única cosa que me salvó de que se pusiera toda medieval con mi trasero fue el hecho que yo estaba fuera del estado.

Me preguntó si estaba tratando de convertirla en una viuda.

Eso dolió.

Por supuesto que mis tres chicas eran lo más importante del mundo para mí, pero mi trabajo también era importante. Las vidas de las personas estaban en juego. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si no protegía a Marie Swan. Digo, Bella. Bella, Bella. Ahora tenía que pensar en ella como Bella. No podía ni imaginarme el lío si me equivocaba y Rosalie se llegaba a dar cuenta que la testigo que pensaba estaba finalmente fuera de mi cabeza iba a estar cenando en nuestra casa. Detestaba mentirle a mi esposa, pero en este caso era una necesidad.

La única cosa que por ahora la estaba manteniendo en línea era mi promesa de que la testigo había sido acomodada por última vez hasta el juicio el próximo año. Bueno, eso y la promesa de nuestras vacaciones. No puedo ni siquiera contarles las cosas que prometí hacer por ella, a ella, cuando finalmente lográramos alejarnos.

Desafortunadamente, nuestras vacaciones no iban a ser una realidad hasta mediados de abril como mínimo. Le había dicho a Rosalie que iríamos cuando la testigo hubiera estado acomodada por dos semanas. Ella podía contar, por lo que estaría esperando que estuviéramos en un avión el 3 de abril.

Era demasiado pronto para dejar a Bella con Edward. Por un lado, Edward tenía planeado un viaje a Haití para el 30 de marzo hasta el 13 de abril, y yo todavía no me sentía cómodo dejándola desprotegida. Por el otro, aunque él lo hacía de buen corazón, Edward no era exactamente el Sr. Simpatía. Yo estaba medio esperando que Bella me llamara llorando y me pidiera que la regresara a la cárcel para poder alejarse de él. Finalmente, antes de irme quería estar más seguro de que los Volturi creían muerta a Marie Swan. Ahora que Bella estaba viviendo en la casa de mi hermano, los dos estaban en riesgo si los Volturi descubrían que ella estaba viva. Si algo le pasaba a Edward, Rosalie realmente terminaría viuda. Nadie se cruza con mi madre y vive.

Regresé mi atención a Libby en el asiento de atrás. Le sonreí a través del espejo retrovisor. Ella todavía estaba hablando sobre su hoyo en uno. Tenía el presentimiento que iba a escuchar esa historia varias veces esta noche.

Cuando paramos en el camino de entrada, noté que el Volvo de Edward y el Porsche de Alice ya estaban presentes. Respiré profundo unas cuantas veces, tratando de llegar a mi estado Zen. Este era el primer gran test para ver si Edward y Bella serían creíbles como pareja. Esta noche necesitaba estar en máxima alerta, porque si ellos no podían vendérselo a la familia, este iba a ser un largo año de perros.

Mamá y Papá pararon justo detrás de mí. ¿Quién los invitó? Edward y yo habíamos discutido sobre meter primero en la jugada a Jasper y a Alice, y luego presentar a Bella con Mamá y Papá. Y el plan ya se estaba yendo a pique. Escarbé en la guantera buscando mi tarro de Tylenol extra-fuerte. Me tragué dos.

"Papi, ¿por qué estás tomando pastillas? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Princesa. Sólo un dolor de cabeza. Mimi y el abuelito están aparcando detrás de nosotros."

Mamá y Papá ya estaban fuera del carro y viniendo hacia nosotros. Libby le estaba haciendo señas exageradas con las manos a través de la ventana.

Le quité los seguros a las puertas y Mamá abrió la de Libby para dejarla bajarse del auto. Dejé que Libby fuera con sus abuelos hasta la puerta. Vi el auto de Jasper parar en la entrada y lo esperé antes de entrar.

"¿Puedes creerte que Edward esté comprometido?" Murmuró Jasper hacia mí mientras entrábamos.

Le dirigí un gruñido nada comprometedor. No estaba seguro cuando se suponía que debía haberme enterado del compromiso, por lo que iba a decir tan poco como me fuera posible.

Entramos a la casa. Estaba agradecido de no haber estado sosteniendo nada, porque si lo hubiera estado haciendo, lo habría soltado tan pronto como vi a Bella.

Casi no la reconocí. Yo sólo la había visto en jeans y tenis. Supongo que podrías decir que se arregló bien, pero usar 'bien' como un adjetivo para describir como se veía era casi insultante. Estaba malditamente sexy. No podía creer que ésta era la chica que yo había llamado linda apenas la semana pasada. Nunca iba a volver a confundir a Marie y a Bella.

Ver a Bella viéndose tan irresistible abrió una nueva gama de posibilidades para dolores de cabeza. Seguro, que ella fuera una tigresa haría más fácil que todos se creyeran que atrapó el ojo de Edward. Pero, ¿y si ella realmente lo hacía? En cierto modo, yo había contado con que ella siguiera viéndose lo bastante chica-de-al-lado para que Edward no se atreviera a ponerle un mano encima. Bella era tan joven, tan ingenua, y estaba apartada de todos lo que conocía. Yo de verdad, pero de verdad esperaba poder confiar en que Edward fuera un completo caballero. Su lapso de atención con las damas era breve, y si él y Bella tenían algo, ¿quién recogería las piezas?

Rosalie estaba parada detrás de Bella, lanzándome dagas con la mirada. Aparentemente, yo había mirado a Bella un poquitín más de tiempo del que era educado. Si yo no lo había sabido antes, justo entonces supe que ella nunca, jamás de los jamases, podría saber que Bella era la testigo. Para ser alguien tan hermosa, Rosalie era irracionalmente insegura en ocasiones.

Por el lado bueno, la inseguridad de Rosalie significó que viniera directamente hacia mí y plantara un buen beso húmedo sobre mi boca. La besé de regreso con pasión, diciéndole sin palabras que ella era la única a la que yo quería. Ella me besó otra vez, pero no estuve seguro si fue un show o si fue porque no estaba tan enojada conmigo como aparentó. Esperaba que fuera la última, porque la forma más segura en que podía pensar para perder mi dolor de cabeza era con sexo de reconciliación. Si podíamos hacer lo del sexo esta noche, todo se vería un poco más posible mañana. Cuando ella comenzó a alejarse, le di mi media sonrisa más sexy, asegurándome de que mis hoyuelos estuvieran luciéndose a máxima potencia.

Rosalie contuvo una sonrisa, pero pude ver su boca torciéndose.

¡Si, damas y caballeros, esta noche habría sexo!

Cuando Rosalie regresó a la cocina, noté que Edward ahora estaba parado junto a Bella. Su brazo se veía un poco demasiado cómodo y posesivo alrededor de su cintura. Tal vez él estaba actuando y yo no tenía que preocuparme de que él hiciera una jugada para con Bella.

_Si, seguro. _Este era mi hermanito del que estábamos hablando. Bella tenía "fruta prohibida" escrito por todos lados.

Necesitaba un plan de apoyo en caso que Edward probara ser incapaz de mantener una relación platónica con Bella, un plan que no involucrara prisión o institutos mentales. No estaba ni cerca de desenmarañar la rata en el trabajo, pero si podía hacerlo, entonces quizás podría ubicar a Bella en algún otro lugar hasta el juicio. Algún lugar donde no tuviera que mentirle a Rose y no tuviera que preocuparme por el breve lapso de atención de Edward por el sexo femenino. Eso sería una ganancia para mí, una ganancia para Rose y una ganancia definitiva para Bella. Edward podría cabrearse por ello, pero lo superaría.

* * *

**Bella**

Edward, Alice y yo subimos los escalones de entrada juntos y tocamos el timbre.

La puerta se abrió, y no pude hacer más que mirar embobada. La mujer que abrió la puerta era una supermodelo hermosísima. Era alta y esbelta, y llevaba puestos unos shorts que hacían parecer que sus piernas no tenían fin. Su brillante cabello color miel colgaba en ondas sueltas que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, ubicados en un rostro esculpido, con todo y pómulos altos y mentón cuadrado.

La voz de Edward interrumpió mi ensoñación. "Rosalie, por favor conoce a Bella, mi prometida." La mano de Edward estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda, y podía sentir el calor de ésta a través de mi camisa.

¿Esta era la esposa de Emmett? Si mi traga por él era ridícula antes, ahora era jodidamente _cómica_. Pero yo no me estaba riendo.

Rosalie me estaba examinando.

Aún después de la sesión de cambio de look con Alice, la calculante mirada de Rosalie me hizo sentir como si fuera una plasta de goma de mascar en la bota de su zapato. Todo ese tiempo que había pensado sobre Emmett y me había preguntado sobre su afortunada esposa, de alguna manera, nunca había soñado que ella pudiera ser intimidantemente perfecta.

"Bella, desearía poder decir que Edward nos contó sobre ti," dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa sacarina, "pero me temo que ha sido una tumba. Por favor, pasa."

Alice le dirigió a Rosalie una mirada conspiratoria. "Sabes, él sólo fue una tumba con _nosotras_. Se la presentó a Emmett hace bastante."

Oops. Quizás se supone que debía pretender que no conocía a Emmett. Noté que Alice y Rosalie le dirigían miradas llenas de acusación a Edward. Si, definitivamente debí haber pretendido no conocerlo. La mano de Edward se movió desde la parte baja de mi espalda para pasarse alrededor de mi cintura. Él me apretó más contra su cuerpo, como si pudiera comunicarme sus pensamientos a través del lenguaje corporal.

"No fue personal," dijo Edward con mordacidad. "Emmett está en le negocio de proteger gente. Pensé que él me podría aconsejar sobre un tema particular relacionado a Bella."

"¡OH!" Dijo Alice, y su enojo se evaporó. Luego me dirigió una mirada de complicidad. "Él de verdad es un caballero de brillante armadura, ¿no es cierto?"

Me tomó un segundo procesar el intercambio, pero tan pronto como lo hice, recosté mi cabeza contra el pecho de Edward y le sonreí a Alice. "Si, lo es." Edward estaba dando a entender que le había contado a Emmett sobre mí para poder protegerme mejor de mi ex-novio que realmente no existía. Una chica realmente podía perderse dentro de este laberinto de mentiras si no se quedaba con los pies sobre la tierra. Y si yo no retiraba mi cabeza del pecho de Edward pronto, mis piernas iban a convertirse en gelatina porque él olía delicioso.

Alice lanzó su brazo alrededor de Rosalie y todos entramos a la casa. Tan pronto como nos sentamos en la sala, escuché pequeños piécesitos golpeteando contra el piso de madera.

Una pequeña niña, de no más de tres, irrumpió en el cuarto. Su cabello rubio estaba despelucado y sus ojos brillaban. Nos miró a todos, y entonces corrió directo hacia Edward.

Esto me sorprendido, ya que nada de lo que había visto de Edward hasta ahora implicaba que él estuviera remotamente interesado en niños. Pero entonces lo escuché reírse. Vi, asombrada, como él alzaba la niña en brazos y le deba vueltas. Ella gritaba encantada. Miré a Alice para ver si este comportamiento en Edward era inusual, pero ella ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Ella le estaba hablando a Rosalie. Aparentemente este era un comportamiento normal de Edward, nada notable.

Cuando Edward bajó a la pequeña niña, se arrodilló en el piso hasta que estuvo a su nivel. "Emma, quiero que conozcas a alguien especial. Esta es la Sra. Bella."

"Hola, Emma." Dije, arrodillándome. "Que hermoso vestido llevas."

Emma me dirigió una gran sonrisa tímida y luego corrió y se escondió tras Edward.

El timbre sonó, y Alice se paró de un salto para responderlo.

Rosalie también se puso de pie. "Edward, Bella, ¿les gustaría algo de beber?"

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que tengas alguna cerveza decente?" Edward se paró, poniendo a Emma sobre su espalda y luego sentándola sobre sus hombros. Emma agarró su cabello y se rió.

Una sonrisa jugó sobre el rostro de Rosalie cuando vio a su hija. "Si por decente quieres decir extranjera, entonces cero. Sabes que Emmett es patriótico sobre su cerveza."

"Entonces sólo agua para mí."

"¿Bella?" Rosalie me dirigió la mirada, la sonrisa sobre su rostro evaporándose. Era como si ella supiera que yo había deseado a su esposo y ahora me estuviera castigando. Pero ella no podía saber. _¿Por qué no le agrado?_

"Agua está bien."

Rosalie nos trajo a Edward y a mí vasos con agua, y entonces el caos se desató. Alice regresó a la sala con todo un batallón de gente detrás. Edward bajó a Emma y ella salió en carrera hacia la multitud de gente nueva. Emmett estaba allí, como también una pequeña niña que tenía que ser su hermana mayor. El brazo de Alice estaba cogido del de un hombre alto y rubio, por lo que presumiblemente él era Jasper. Había otras dos personas, una atractiva pareja mayor, y me di cuenta que ellos eran los padres de Edward.

Edward pasó un brazo cómodamente alrededor de mi cintura y yo me tensé por un momento antes de recordar que él estaba poniendo un show para sus padres. Estaba segura que toda la gente en el cuarto –excluyendo a Emmett- creía que habíamos hecho mucho más que este simple roce. Por lo que me permití recostarme sobre Edward, sólo un poquito. Dejaría de hacerlo cuando la gente no estuviera mirando.

Hubo presentaciones y luego Rosalie llamó a todos al comedor. Yo nunca antes había estado en un comedor lo suficientemente grande para sentar a diez personas, pero éste lo era. Estaba sentada junto a Edward, y permanecí en silencio, observando todo lo que pasaba.

Todos estaban haciendo un gran lío de la cena, felicitando repetidamente a Rosalie porque había hecho la comida _ella sola. _Antes de todo el embrollo con los Volturi, yo cocinaba cada todas las noches en mi casa. No era la gran cosa. Pero entonces, yo no era rica.

La cena ya iba de por mitad cuando las cosas se deterioraron. La madre de Edward, Esme, pidió ver mi anillo de compromiso. Ella estaba sentada frente a mí, por lo que nerviosamente estiré mi mano para que ella pudiera admirarlo.

"Muy bien, Edward," dijo Esme, y luego me miró a mi. "Ahora dime por favor como se conocieron ustedes dos."

Pensé que ella me estaba hablando a mí, por lo que respondí. Desafortunadamente, Edward pensó que ella le estaba hablando a él, por lo que él también respondió. Dije que en la Sinfonía. Él dijo en una gala de caridad.

Sólo silencio siguió. No me atreví a mirar a Edward a los ojos. Debí haberle advertido que me había desviado del guión cuando estaba con Alice, pero él me había deslumbrado tanto cuando en la entrada me dijo que era hermosa, que se me olvidó. No que hubiera tenido tiempo a solas con él, lejos de Alice, donde pudiera haberle dicho algo como eso.

Las cejas de Esme estaban tan arriba que estaban perdidas bajo sus delicados flequillos. "¿Cuál es?"

Rosalie se rió por lo bajo. "¿Cuál es el problema, Edward? ¿La recogiste en un bar topless o algo?"

"¿Qué es un bar topless?" Libby, la hija mayor de Emmett, preguntó.

Edward ignoró completamente Rosalie y a Libby y le habló directamente a su madre. De alguna manera, logró mezclar nuestras dos historias de un modo que sonaran coherente, y su mamá pareció creérselo. Yo me relajé un poco.

Otras preguntas sobre nuestro compromiso y relación siguieron, más yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por dejar que Edward hablara a menos que me hicieran una pregunta directa.

Todos querían hablar sobre la boda de la que no sabían nunca iba a pasar, y Edward desviaba esas preguntas como un profesional. Tal vez él estaba en lo cierto. Quizás la gente de verdad se creería que estábamos comprometidos. Todo lo que él decía sonaba tan plausible y razonable. Estaba pensando a pensar que él podría venderle arena a Egipto.

De pronto, Esme nos dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante y nos dijo, "Edward, Bella, pude citar al fotógrafo familiar para mañana en la tarde para que tome algunas fotos del compromiso de ambos. Se que es precipitado, pero si se sientan para las fotos mañana, deberíamos poder anunciar su compromiso en el periódico del domingo."

Edward frunció el ceño. "No."

Sentí una ola de alivio instante. Los 'no' de Edward eran tan tajantes que estaba segura que no tendríamos que pasar por eso. No me gustaba para nada ser fotografiada bajo circunstancias normales, y la idea de ser fotografiada para el periódico cuando cierta gente me quería muerta era particularmente detestable.

"Edward, se razonable. Eres bastante reconocido en la comunidad y la gente va a querer felicitarte por tu compromiso." Esme miró de Edward hacia mí. "Y estoy segura que Bella quiere que todo el mundo sepa que estás tomado."

"No nos vamos a tomar ninguna foto. No vamos a hacer un anuncio."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no lo vamos a hacer."

"¿Bella?" Me rogó Esme.

"Um," dije, no queriendo enojar a mi no-tan-futura-suegra.

Alice notó mi incomodidad y dijo con voz chillona. "Ellos no necesitan un anuncio, Mamá."

"Eso no es lo que te recuerdo diciendo cuando tú estabas comprometida, Alice."

"Mamá," dijo Alice, su voz contenía un tono de advertencia. "Edward y Bella no quieren hacer público su compromiso y tienen sus razones."

"Quizás Bella es una criminal," dijo Rosalie.

Edward, Alice y Emmett le lanzaron miradas envenenas a Rosalie.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Rosalie como si no fuera nada. "¿Por qué más no querría que le tomaran fotos?"

"Bella, tendrás que disculpar a Rosalie. En ocasiones es un poco insensible." Alice miró rayado a Rosalie. "Para tú información, Rose, no que sea de tu importancia, Edward está protegiendo a Bella de su acosador ex-novio."

Esme tomó mi mano de inmediato y le dio un apretón. "Mi cielo, lo siento, querida. No tenía idea. Por supuesto que no necesitaremos una fotografía ni mucho menos un anuncio. No me pregunto porqué Edward ha mantenido su compromiso tan discreto."

Emmett retiró su silla de la mesa, se puso de pie, y jaló a Rosalie para que se parara. "Discúlpenos por un momento."

Todos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, pero luego la conversación continuó. Después de un par de minutos, Emmett y Rosalie regresaron. Rosalie se veía ligeramente mortificada y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Tuve la marcada sensación de que lo que sea que Emmett le haya dicho fue sobre mí. _Fantástico, estoy segura que le voy a agradar aún más ahora –no realmente._

El resto de la cena fue, en pocas palabras, una bruma de vergüenza. Todos trataron de no hablar del acosador que me seguía, pero nadie pudo hablar de otra cosa. Detestaba ser el centro de atención, especialmente porque realmente no estaba siendo acosada por un exnovio. Cuando la cena por fin se terminó y fue hora de irnos, ¡sentí un alivio!, aunque eso querría decir que necesitaría explicarle a Edward como casi nos echo a la olla.

El viaje de regreso a la casa de Edward pasó en un incómodo silencio, pero aún así, fue mejor que estar en la cena. Noté que él estaba enojado conmigo. Había echo tanta alharaca sobre la estúpida historia que había creado para nosotros, y ahora parece que yo no la había leído.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, él abrió la puerta del auto por mí y me ofreció su brazo. Yo lo tomé con recelo, pero él no dijo nada hasta que estuvimos dentro de la casa.

Lo vi mientras apagaba la alarma y luego la rearmaba para la noche. Cuando terminó, preguntó sin mirarme, "¿Te puedo convencer de tomar una copa de vino?"

"No bebo vino, ¿recuerdas?" Estaba un poco molesta con él. ¿De verdad esperaba que yo me acordara de cada pequeño detalle de la historia que había creado para ambos, pero él no se podía acordar de que a mi no me gustaba el vino?"

"¿No tomas vino porque no bebes, o por qué simplemente no te gusta?"

"No me gusta."

"Entonces nunca has probado un buen vino. Siéntate en la sala. Te traeré una copa."

Resoplé irritada mientras entraba a la sala. Obviamente, él estaba tratando de devolvérmela por desviarme de su guión. Me senté sobre el borde del sofá. La oscura sala estaba sólo iluminada por la luz que se colaba de la cocina. No me molesté con encender una lámpara, pues no iba a estar aquí demasiado. Iba a tomar un sorbo de su estúpido vino para hacerlo feliz, decirle que no me gusta, y luego ir a mi cuarto. Le eché una mirada a la cocina, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. ¿A dónde se fue? Un par de minutos después, lo escuché en la cocina y luego se materializó frente a mí con dos copas delgadas y una botella.

"Esas son copas de vino raras." Lo miré sospechosamente mientras las ponía sobre la mesa y las llenaba.

Edward se sentó junto a mí y me largó una copa. "Eso es porque son copas de champaña."

"¿Vamos a beber champaña?" Mi voz salió como un chillido cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que Edward se estaba sentando a mí. Había estado preparada para un Edward furioso, no para un Edward cercano-e-íntimo.

"Más o menos. Este es un vino semi-espumoso que escogí de un pequeño viñedo en Francia la última vez que estuve allí. Es ligero y dulce con un bajo contenido de alcohol. Creo que te gustará."

Yo estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo, pero entonces dudé. "Se siente raro beber de copas como estas sin brindar."

Edward se rió, un suave y melódico sonido que inundó la habitación. "¿Por qué te gustaría brindar, Bella?"

"Bueno, nos perdimos el día de San Patricio, _¿_pero tal vez podría brindar por la buena suerte? Se que a mí no me vendría mal un poco."

"Bueno, entonces. A la buena suerte," dijo Edward, y rozó su copa contra la mía.

Yo hice lo mismo con la mía y tomé un sorbo. Edward hizo lo mismo, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos.

"¿Bueno?"

"No está mal."

"No está mal, ¿como en: no te estás asfixiando con ella? ¿O no está mal como en: no te importaría beber otra copa después de que termines esta?"

Dejé de respirar. La luz de la cocina golpeaba el perfil de su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo estaba bañado por la oscuridad. Era devastadoramente guapo. Por puro reflejo, tomé otro sorbo de mi vino.

"¿Bella?"

Cierto. Él estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo. ¿Qué había preguntado? "Oh, um, supongo que otra copa estaría bien."

"¿Leíste el documento que escribí para nosotros?"

Asentí, sorbiendo de nuevo mi vino. No estaba nada mal; Yo nunca había probado nada parecido.

"¿Por qué cambiaste la forma en que nos conocimos?"

"Es que no había nada de mí en ella, y justo ahora estoy desesperada por sujetar todos los pequeños trozos de mi identidad que pueda."

Edward me miró, sus ojos eran oscuros pozos bajo la tenue luz. "Eres honesta."

"Trato de serlo. Soy una mentirosa terrible." Desocupé mi copa en otro largo sorbo. Esta cosa sabía mejor y mejor con cada trago.

Edward se rió entre dientes. "Lo noté. Y aún así, estás atrapada viviendo una mentira."

"La vida apesta, ¿no es cierto?"

"No, no es cierto. ¿Más vino?"

"Por favor." Miré como él llenaba mi copa. Diminutas burbujas bailaban dentro del líquido ámbar conforme alcanzaban la luz.

"Esta semana que viene estaré en la cuidad, pero luego voy a ir a Haití por dos semanas. Mientras no estoy, ¿por qué no te enfocas es escribir nuestra "historia" para que tenga algo que puedas decir sin sentirte obligada a improvisar?"

"Vale," murmuré, todavía paralizada por los contornos de su rostro. Él dijo que el contenido de alcohol era bajo, pero estaba empezando a sentirme deliciosamente cálida y apacible. Quizás debí haber comido más en la cena.

"Y cuando regrese, revisaré tus cambios y podemos discutirlos."

Asentí. "Eso suena bien." Creo que habría aceptado cualquier cosa que él dijera en ese momento. El timbre de su voz era cautivante, y yo no quería nada más que escucharlo hablar. "¿Por qué vas a ir a Haití?"

"Dirijo la fundación de caridad de mi familia. Me gusta ir a los sitios donde damos capital significante de modo que puedo asegurar que el dinero está yendo a la gente correcta." Edward terminó su copa de vino y se sirvió otra.

"Dos semanas parece mucho tiempo," dije, esperando instarlo a hablar más de tal manera que yo pudiera seguir escuchándolo.

"Lo es. Es fácil engañar a alguien por unos pocos días. Dos semanas es mucho más difícil, es por eso que voy a estar allí tanto tiempo."

Risa escapó espontáneamente de mis labios, y traté de esconderla tomando otro rápido trago de vino.

Edward no se lo creyó. "¿Qué es tan chistoso?"

"No es chistoso, más como loco. Tú piensas que es difícil engañar a alguien por dos semanas, pero nosotros vamos a mantener nuestro engaño por un año."

Edward sonrió sarcásticamente. "Tendremos que ser más inteligentes entonces, ¿no es cierto?"

"Cierto, más inteligentes. Mantendré eso en mente."

"Cuéntame sobre ti, Bella." Se recostó en el sofá y alzó sus pies sobre la mesita de centro mientras me miraba.

"¿Cuál versión?"

"La real."

"No hay mucho que contar. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña. Crecí con mi mamá y luego me mudé con mi padre durante la secundaria. Fui a la universidad y luego los Volturi me contrataron al salir de ésta. Parecía un trabajo realmente bueno en ese tiempo."

"Esa no es la real, esa es la versión ligera. Dime algo real."

"Temo salir en público contigo porque creo que nadie creerá que tú me mirarías siquiera una vez," solté. Puse mi mano sobre mi boca avergonzada.

Edward dudó, y por un momento, temí que fuera a darme la razón. En cambio, se inclinó y tocó mi mejilla. El contacto fue eléctrico y le dio una sacudida a mis terminaciones nerviosas de la forma más agradable. "¿Te has mirada al espejo últimamente? Eres hermosa, Isabella."

Vi sus labios moverse mientras él decía las palabras, y nunca en mi vida había querido besar a alguien tan desesperadamente como quise besar a Edward en es momento. Nuestras cabezas estaban tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro. De modo que hice lo único que pude pensar en hacer en esa situación.

Huí.

Sólo cuando estuve segura en mi cuarto respiré de nuevo. De seguro, yo no estaba tragada de Edward Cullen.

Tenía que ser el vino.


	6. Marzo 24 a Marzo 27 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**Lunes, Marzo 24 de 2008**

**Edward**

El ascensor parecía especialmente rápido esta mañana. Quizás era porque mi mente estaba en otro planeta; algo común durante los últimos días.

Salí del ascensor en el piso 23, hogar de la Fundación Cullen.

"Buenos días, Edward."

Incliné mi cabeza hacia la recepcionista mientras la pasaba a grandes zancadas, yendo hacia el largo y "afelpado" pasillo alfombrado que guiaba hacia mi oficina.

La recepcionista volvió a hablar, "Buenos Días, Sr. Cullen."

Me di la vuelta instintivamente, aunque ella me había saludado hacía sólo segundos. La idea de que tal vez mi padre me estuviera haciendo una visita sorpresa pasó por mi cabeza, pero no era mi padre.

Ahí, parado varios pies detrás de mí usando un traje, con todo y camisa blanca recién planchada y corbata de seda roja, estaba mi hermano Emmett. Basado en las pocas veces que él había venido aquí, era una sorpresa que la recepcionista lo hubiera reconocido. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través del cuarto. Emmett pasó un dedo alrededor de su cuello, alejando levemente el cuello de la camisa de su garganta. Se veía claramente incómodo, como siempre lo hacía cuando usaba un traje de negocios.

"Edward," dijo, con una sonrisa que era medio aliviada, medio mueca. "¿Tienes unos minutos?"

"Claro." La verdad es que no tenía unos pocos minutos. Había reuniones cuadradas de inicio a fin durante el día entero. No obstante, no había uso en señalarle esto a Emmett. Así no es como él funcionaba. Si yo no hacía tiempo para él ahora, él se haría tiempo solito de una forma aún menos conveniente.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo hacia mi oficina, conciente de que Emmett me estaba siguiendo.

Mi oficina era esencialmente a prueba de sonido, pero la proximidad de la oficina de mi asistente hacía posible que ella pudiera escuchar una conversación acalorada. Ya que la voz de Emmett era retumbante por naturaleza, tomé la precaución de mandar a Gina, mi asistente, a que bajara al lobby a comprar rosquillas y café para esta improvisada reunión de desayuno.

Entré a mi oficina y me senté detrás mi escritorio. Emmett se sentó frente a mí en un sillón de cuero, sus ojos pegados al escenario que se veía a través de la ventana detrás de mí.

"Buena vista la que tienes aquí arriba."

"Gina no tardará en subir el café." Dije con mordacidad.

Emmett me ignoró. "Es un mundo bastante retorcido donde a ti te llaman Edward y a mi Sr. Cullen."

"Haré que la recepcionista tomé nota de llamarte Emmett, si te molesta tanto."

"Nah, nunca vengo aquí de todas formas." Emmett le echó una ojeada a mi oficina de modo sospechoso, su mirada permaneciendo por más tiempo sobre una lámpara de piso que estaba en la esquina. "¿Este lugar está limpio?"

"Dime que no me estas preguntando si _mi oficina_ tiene micrófonos ocultos." Cuando no respondió, giré los ojos. "Te pasas de paranoico. No hay razón para que alguien me espié."

Emmett metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y retiró una pequeña y plana carpeta que puso sobre el escritorio frente a mí. "Traje esto para Bella."

"Bella tiene todo lo que necesita."

Emmett bufó. "No eres Dios, Edward, respondiendo a cada una de sus necesidades. No olvides que ella es _mi_ testigo."

Abrí la carpeta. En su interior había lo siguiente; una licencia de conducción, una tarjeta de crédito, un pasaporte, una llave de auto. Exceptuando la llave del auto, todo estaba a nombre de Isabella Lawson.

"No expidieron esto desde la oficina, ¿cierto?"

"No, Chico Maravilla, no los saqué de ahí. Los ID son ilegales y preferiría que nadie se enterara que falsifiqué los documentos estatales y federales."

Examiné los documentos críticamente. "Esta es una fotografía vieja de Bella."

"Es lo que tenía, y en todo caso, las fechas en ellos son de hace algunos años, por lo que no necesitarán el chip que está en los pasaportes nuevos. Y sólo en caso que las cosas salgan realmente de la patada," dijo Emmett. Lanzó pesadamente cuatro pasaportes americanos, dos con mi fotografía y dos con la de Bella.

Resoplé. "Esto es ridículo. La gente piensa que ella está muerta. Te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio."

"Tú eres el jodido Eagle Scout," dijo con rabia. "Pensé que querrías estar preparado."

Fue el tono de Emmett el que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era completamente posible que Bella tuviera los enemigos suficientes para que nos hicieran volar a ambos por el país en cualquier momento en un –no tan distante- futuro. La idea era un poco más que inquietante. No estábamos casados o siquiera comprometidos, pero yo había enlazado mi futuro al de Bella, por el bien o por la enfermedad. Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza; preocuparse era una emoción inútil.

Regresé mis pensamientos a las cosas que Emmett me había dado para Bella. "¿Sobré la cuenta de quién está recargada la tarjeta de crédito?"

"La mía."

Deslicé la tarjeta de crédito a través del escritorio, de regreso hacia Emmett. "Destrúyela. La pondré en una de las mías."

Emmett se indignó. "No quiero que Bella sienta como que tiene que justificarte sus compras."

"Yo no quiero que Rosalie descubra que agregaste a mi hermosa prometida a una de tus tarjetas de crédito."

Él dudó, pero luego levantó la tarjeta de crédito y se la embolsilló.

Levanté el siguiente objeto del paquete de Emmett, la llave del auto. "Dime que esta no es para uno de tus autos."

"No creí que quisieras que ella manejara unos de los tuyos, y ella debería poder conducir a cualquier lugar que quiera. De lo contrario bien podría haberla dejado en la prisión."

"No compares mi casa con una prisión."

"Yo no le estaba diciendo prisión a tu casa. Tómatela suave."

"Aún si hubiera espacio en mi garaje, el cual no hay, la idea de ella rondando por la ciudad en uno de tus autos es ridícula. ¿Qué si la prensa se entera?"

"¿Ahora quién es el paranoico?"

"Ella puede conducir mi mercedes si necesita ir a cualquier lugar." Le lancé de regreso las llaves.

"Te pagaré cualquier gasto que acumule en tu tarjeta."

"No es necesario."

"No me importa. Es lo que se debe hacer."

"Puedes pagarme surtiendo tu nevera con mejor cerveza." Sonreí perversamente.

"Mi nevera es zona de cerveza norteamericana solamente."

"¿Podrías al menos agregarle un poco de variedad?"

"Supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo."

Gina tocó suavemente sobre la puerta y entró con dos tazas de café y una bandeja de pastelitos. Ella los puso sobre una mesita auxiliar contra la pared, cerca del sofá. Emmett estaba sobre sus pies inmediatamente y se había devorado un pequeño pastelito antes que yo pudiera parpadear.

Yo prefería no comer azúcar al desayuno. Emmett aparentemente no tenía tales reparos.

¿Había algo más que querías discutir?"

"Seeh. No te pongas demasiado cómodo con Bella. Ella es demasiado buena para ti." Con esas palabras de despedida, Emmett tomó otro roscón y se fue.

Corrí unos minutos tarde todo el día conforme volaba de reunión en reunión. Debí haber estado pensando sobre nuestro trabajo en Haití y mi próximo viaje. Debí haber estado pensando en todo un resto de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, pero mi mente seguía desviándose de regreso hacia Bella.

Estos últimos días habían resultado ser, bueno, _más duros_ de lo que me imaginé. Cuando le dije a Emmett que alojaría a su testigo no había componente sexual en ello. Ella era joven e inocente y estaba en peligro, además que necesitaba la ayuda que yo podía proveer. La descripción de Emmett de ella, 'la chica de la puerta de al lado', no le hacía justicia para nada. Cuando la vi por primera vez inmediatamente noté su belleza; pero era una belleza sutil. Tenías que buscarla. Era aún más atractiva porque no saltaba a la vista de inmediato.

Su belleza ya no era sutil; Alice se aseguró de eso. Ella no era más hermosa que antes… pero tampoco lo era menos. Había esperado que pudiéramos ser amigos. Desafortunadamente, _Bella_ y _platónico_ no eran para nada compatibles. Si yo le prestaba atención, ella me miraba desde bajo esas largas pestañas suyas y yo tenía pensamientos rating X. Si la ignoraba, sus ojos tomaban esta mirada lastimada que me hacía sentir como si yo fuera el cazador que le disparó a la mamá de Bambi.

El sábado en la noche, después de una copa o dos de vino, casi tuve un error de juicio. Había estado completamente desprevenido para el profundo timbre de su voz y la forma en que se inclinó hacia mí cuando hablé. La esencia de su cabello era como de fresas silvestres y algo sobre lo que no podía poner mi dedo, pero lo que sea que fuera, era adictivo. Y entonces me dijo que estaba asustada de ser vista en público conmigo. Su rostro era tan abierto, tan vulnerable; no pude evitar moverme una pizca más cerca de ella. Ella no se veía claramente en absoluto, y yo había estado ridículamente cerca de intentar alejar con un beso sus irracionales miedos. Ella huyó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de mi intención, y fue para bien. Yo no tenía interés en desear a una joven mujer a la que se supone estaba protegiendo, y ningún bien habría salido de ese beso. Si ella me hubiera besado también, no estoy seguro de a dónde habrían llevado las cosas, pero Emmett me habría despedazado miembro por miembro cuando se enterara.

Si, necesitaba concentrarme en lo que era importante: Mantener a Bella segura. Mi discusión con Emmett esta mañana me había dejado pensando; había peligro real si no manteníamos la charada de una pareja comprometida. Para eso, estaba planeando en ponernos en el ojo público varias veces esta semana. La idea que experimentáramos juntos cosas que eran detalles críticos de nuestra relación. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría decirle ella a la gente cómo Julio's era nuestro restaurante favorito si nunca había estado allí? ¿Cómo podría describir adecuadamente el sonido en crescendo que era la sinfonía de Seattle si no íbamos? Si la gente le hacía preguntas sobre mi trabajo, ¿qué diría ella? Ella nunca había ido a ninguna gala de cualquier clase, ¿entonces, cómo podríamos habernos conocido allí?"

Todo el día en el trabajo hice las cosas, pero mi mente estaba en Bella. Los minutos de cada reunión avanzaron lentamente. Finalmente, era hora de ir a casa.

Hoy era el primer día que llegaba a casa del trabajo hacia Bella. Había estado preparado para llevarla a cenar afuera, pero el delicioso aroma de pollo horneado me asaltó cuando abrí la puerta.

Bella salió de la cocina y entró al recibidor, un trapo de cocina estaba envuelto horizontalmente a través de sus muslos y metido dentro de la cintura de sus pantalones. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas juntas frente a ella y se veía nerviosa. Me pregunté por qué el trapo de cocina, y entonces me di cuenta que probablemente yo no tenía un delantal. ¿Por qué lo haría? Yo no cocinaba.

"Cocinaste." La sorpresa venció mi elocuencia normal.

"¿Te gusta el pollo?" Preguntó Bella, sus dedos retorciéndose aún mientras tenía sus manos juntas. "Habría hecho algo más interesante, pero no estaba segura de que te gustaba además de lasaña."

"Me gusta mucho el pollo," le aseguré mientras dejaba el portafolio cerca de la puerta.

"El pollo se está reposando. Todavía necesito hacer la salsa y el moler las papas, ¿entonces quizás diez minutos?"

"Suena genial." Solté mi corbata y me quité mi saco.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Preguntó Bella solícitamente.

"¿Una cerveza?" Esto era surrealista. Visiones de un programa de televisión americano con Bella como la pequeña mujer, haciendo la cena en casa, y yo como el hombre ganándose un cheque afuera revolotearon alrededor de mi cerebro.

Bella regresó rápidamente con una cerveza. Le había quitado incluso la tapa.

"Gracias." Tomé un rápido y largo trago. Bella regresó a la cocina, y me resistí el impulso de seguirla allí. Mi objetivo de permanecer platónico con ella sería más fácil de lograr desde varios metros de distancia.

Fiel a su palabra, Bella puso la cena sobre la pesa aproximadamente diez minutos después. Me senté al otro lado de ella, preguntándome si ella esperaba que yo cortara el pollo. Yo no tenía idea de cómo cortar un pollo; la cocina y la comida no estaban entre mis habilidades generales. Para mi inmenso alivio, Bella cortó el pollo ella misma. Aparentemente estos no eran los 50's

Martha Stewart habría estado orgullosa de la repartición de la mesa de Bella. Había pollo, salsa gravy, puré de patatas, rollos, espárragos y ensalada de frutas cítricas. Cocinar no era mi fuerte, pero esto tuvo que haberle tomado horas.

"No tenías que cocinar, sabes."

"Lo se. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Me estaba volviendo loca." Bella me sonrió. "Además, tienes una cocina fabulosa."

"¿De dónde vino la comida?" Yo conocía mi refrigerador. Otro que bebidas, condimentos y comida de desayuno, estaba vacío.

"Alice y yo fuimos a almorzar, y luego ella fue lo bastante amables para llevarme a la tienda."

El pollo estaba jugoso y sabroso; No estaba seguro de haber tenido antes un pollo horneado de este calibre. "Esto es excelente."

Bella se ruborizó. "Gracias." Agachó la cabeza y se concentró en comer.

Algo se me ocurrió entonces. Yo había estado tan preocupado porque nuestra historia fuera creíble que no había pensado en Bella como una persona con necesidades. Había un anillo sobre su dedo, pero Emmett estaba en lo cierto –esencialmente, ella era una prisionera aquí. En el momento, ella necesitaba que Alice la llevara a cualquier lado al que necesitara ir si yo no estaba aquí.

Alcancé mi billetera y deslicé una tarjeta de crédito azul a través de la mesa hacia Bella. "Esta es para tu uso hasta que la tuya llegue. La compañía de la tarjeta de crédito está enterada de que tienes permiso para usarla."

"Edward, no quiero tu dinero," dijo Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ya has hecho tanto, no puedo aceptar esto."

"Puedes y deberías. Compra cualquier cosa que necesites para hacerte sentir en casa aquí; vas a estar aquí un buen tiempo."

Bella dudó, entonces posó sus dedos sobre la tarjeta. "Gracias," dijo suavemente.

"Si necesitas manejar a cualquier lugar, las llaves de los autos en el garaje están sobre ganchos dentro de la despensa de la cocina. "¿Sabes como manejar un auto de transmisión manual?"

"No."

"Entonces recomiendo el Mercedes."

"¡No puedo manejar un Mercedes!"

"Es el único automático."

"Oh." Bella frunció el ceño. "Detesto depender de alguien más."

"En ocasiones simplemente tienes que dejar que la gente te ayude. Emmett pasó por mi oficina hoy y me pidió que te diera estos." Retiré la licencia de conducir y su pasaporte de mi bolsillo interior y los puse sobre la mesa. Ella los miró y sonrió mientras los guardaba. Debí haberle mencionado las otras cosas que Emmett le iba a dar, pero de alguna forma decidí que prefería dejarla pensar que yo pensé en esas cosas.

La conversación en la cena continuó por una vena impersonal. Yo quería decir más, para tener una conversación significativa con esta hermosa extraña que estaba viviendo en mi casa, pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Quería hacerla sentir segura aquí, y no estaba seguro de cómo ella podría hacerlo si estaba preocupada de que yo me le fuera encima.

Después de la cena, Bella limpió todo en silencio y luego subió a su cuarto. Yo trabajé por varias horas y luego fui a la cama.

* * *

**Martes, Marzo 25 de 2008**

Había llamado a Bella desde el trabajo para avisarle que esta noche saldríamos a cenar. Escogí Julio's, en parte porque era uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, y en parte porque era bastante casual y era poco probable que nos notaran. Sería una buena oportunidad para practicar salir como pareja.

Estábamos en al auto ahora, y de vez en cuando yo atrapaba un poco del aroma de su cabello cuando giraba la cabeza. Era perturbador hasta el extremo, razón por la cual no fui muy conversador.

Tan pronto como entramos al restaurante, me relajé. La atmósfera era ruidosa y optimista, y Bella parecía tranquila, aún cuando sostuve su mano mientras entrábamos.

"Dos, por favor," dije.

La anfitriona nos guió hacia la mitad del restaurante, y eso no me gustó para nada. Le pedí que nos moviera a una mesa esquinera y la anfitriona me dio gusto sin demora. Noté la intensa mirada de Bella y me pregunté si ella había visto el dinero dejar mi mano. Yo no quería que ella pensara de mí como rico y mimado, aún cuando lo era.

Pedí un margarita. Bella pidió agua.

Pedí un segundo margarita. Bella dudó, y pidió una cerveza.

Probablemente la estaba corrompiendo, pero en su situación, dudo que alguien le resintiera unas pocas bebidas fuertes. Una cerveza parecía suave en comparación.

Bella se relajó notablemente cuando vació su cerveza, y me pregunté si quizás una masajista sería beneficiosa. Hice una nota mental para preguntarla a Alice se ella conocía a alguien.

La mesera apareció de nuevo, parándose esta vez aún más cerca de mí que de lo que lo había hecho antes. Incluso se inclinó un poco, mostrándome su escote. Esta clase de cosas me pasaban todo el tiempo y no habría sido notable, a menos que fuera por la reacción de Bella.

Bella se inclinó a través de la mesa, rozando su mano sobre la mía. "¿Qué comerás esta noche, corazón?"

Mi boca se movió ligeramente. Bella era adorable cuando actuaba de celosa. Después que ordenamos nuestra comida, la conversación fluyó con facilidad.

"¿Edward, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Puedes preguntarme lo que sea."

"¿Lo que sea?"

"Puede que responda o puedo que no, pero te invito a preguntar."

Bella rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué me da la impresión que no responderías ninguna pregunta interesante?"

"Nunca sabrás a menos que preguntes."

"Bueno, esta no es interesante, pero me la he estado haciendo por un tiempo." Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. "¿Qué rayos haría tú prometida potencial?"

"¿Estás aburrida?"

"Bueno, más o menos. Es decir, ¿qué hace tú gente?"

"¿Mi gente?"

"Tú sabes, la gente rica."

"Eso varía. Alice es diseñadora. Rosalie está en casa con las niñas. Mi madre ofrece funciones benéficas. Si de verdad quieres hacer algo, estoy seguro que mi madre estaría encantada de tener tu ayuda. O si había algo que querías estudiar, puedes tomar clases en línea."

Bella pareció pensativa. "No había considerado eso."

"O podrías ser una dama de tiempo libre, acostada junto a la piscina."

"Ci-i-i-ierto. Porque mucha gente se acuesta junto a la piscina en marzo en Seattle."

"La piscina está climatizada y hay lámparas cerca. Estarías bien."

"Estás bromeando."

"Me gusta nadar. "¿Por qué crees que tengo a alguien que se haga cargo de la piscina?"

"OH. Realmente no pensé en ello. Yo no nado."

Me quedé mirándola. "¿Cómo puedes no nadar?"

La mesera reapareció y la delicada mano de Bella estaba de pronto sobre mi antebrazo. La mesera me dio un vistazo de su escote y Bella la miró rayado.

"Esa mujer no puede tomar una indirecta".

"Tampoco es particularmente sutil," dije con una sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando esto demasiado para ser lo correcto.

Comimos sin prisa, charlando sobre nuestros recuerdos de Secundaria. Tuvimos experiencias muy diferentes. Bella fue a una escuela pública, la única secundaria en su pequeño pueblo. Yo fui a una preparatoria de elite en la costa este. Superficialmente, no teníamos nada en común, pero nuestra conversación nunca se estancó. Ambos disfrutábamos la música clásica. Ambos nos sentimos fuera de lugar en secundaria. Ambos nos castigábamos a nosotros mismos bajo el peso de las expectativas de nuestros padres. Fue como una primera cita, sólo que más personal.

La última vez que le mesera vino hacia nosotros, Bella le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se plantó sobre mis piernas. Mis brazos se pasaron a su alrededor inmediatamente e inhalé su cabello.

Bella le lanzó a la mesera una sonrisa como tímida. "¿Podríamos tener una orden de flan, por favor? Sólo necesitaremos una cuchara."

La mesera dio media vuelta y nos dejó rápidamente.

Bella soltó una risita, sus brazos aún alrededor de mi cuello. "¿Viste la mirada sobre su rostro?"

No, no vi la mirada en el rostro de la mesera. Toda mi atención estaba en Bella, y en el encantador sonido de su risa.

* * *

**Miércoles, Marzo 26 de 2008**

"¿Lista?"

"Quizás debería ir otro día." Bella estaba jalando el orillo de su falda. Yo no estaba seguro si ella estaba tratando de alargarla o si simplemente estaba nerviosa.

"Hoy es un día perfecto."

Bella y yo estábamos de traje. Le eché una ojeada sus piernas; ella se veía mejor en el suyo de lo que yo me veía en el mío. Bella iba a venir a trabajar conmigo esta mañana. La Fundación Cullen tenía aproximadamente 450 empleados en nuestras oficinas generales de Seattle, con un par de pequeñas oficinas satélite en otras partes del país. La fundación era una gran parte de tanto mi identidad como la de mi familia. Estaba seguro que ella me conocería mejor si veía lo que yo hacía en el trabajo.

Llegamos al lobby y esperamos el ascensor. Tenía mi mano sobre el brazo de Bella y podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

"No hay razón para estar nerviosa."

Bella no respondió.

Subimos al ascensor juntos. Bella se puso levemente verde conforme el ascensor se movía rápidamente hacia arriba.

"¿Estás bien?" Murmuré mientras salíamos.

"Creo que mis oídos se explotaron."

Después de ese desfavorable inicio, la mañana mejoró. La tensión nunca dejó la figura de Bella, pero ella se las arregló para parecer relajada y encantadora mientras yo le daba el gran tour y la presentaba con mis colegas.

Bella se sentó en una presentación acerca de la misión de la Fundación Cullen que mostrábamos a los posibles internos. Ella pareció bastante impresionada por nuestras iniciativas, y puede que yo haya presumido un poco más de lo que era necesario. Mis colegas vieron mi presunción como prueba de mi afecto por Bella, así que ningún daño fue hecho. Atrapé a varios de mis empleados masculinos inspeccionándola y estuve ridículamente complacido de que ella estuviera usando mi anillo, por muy falso símbolo que fuera.

Después del trabajo fuimos a cenar a un pequeñísimo local italiano que yo siempre había favorecido. Tuvimos una cena relajada, donde discutimos los trabajos asquerosos que tuvimos en secundaria. El primer trabajo de Bella fue como una mesera en una restaurante de los 50's, con todo y patines. Ella tenía las cicatrices en sus rodillas para probarlo.

Oímos a la sinfonía tocando y nuestro amor mutuo por Mozart relajó la conversación por la noche entera.

* * *

**Jueves, Marzo 27 de 2008**

Era la noche de Bella y yo había acordado hacer lo que fuera que ella quisiera hacer. Ella quería jugar pool, por lo que planeábamos visitar un bar de poca reputación cercano con mesas decentes.

Bella bajó las escaleras, viéndose podidamente sexy en blue jeans y un sweater ajustado. Sonreí al verla. Mis ojos se quedaron mirando un buen rato a lo largo de la 'v' de su sweater.

"¿Lista?" Pregunté, forzando mi mirada de nuevo hacia su rostro.

Bella me estaba mirando fijamente.

Le eché un vistazo a mi ropa, tratando de ver si mi camisa estaba al revés o alguna otra cosa extraña. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, es sólo que, te ves tan normal."

"Hmm." No estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso.

"No, no, no de mala manera. Te ves genial, como siempre. Es sólo que, estás usando _jeans_."

A penas registré su última frase, porque mi cerebro se fijó en la parte donde ella dijo que me veía genial. Me recordé a la fuerza que ella a penas estaba tratando de ser amigable. Tarde, me di cuenta que ella esperaba que yo respondiera. "Tú también estás usando jeans, sabes. Vamos a ir a un bar."

Bella me sonrió. "Han sido décadas desde que salí a un bar."

Condujimos al bar en lo que se sintió como un amigable silencio. Resistí el impulso de mirarla mientras estaba manejando, manteniendo mis ojos sobre la carretera. Cuando arribamos, la ayudé a salir del auto. Entramos al bar, mi mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

Los hombres notaron a Bella de inmediato. Las probabilidades de que viéramos a alguien que me conociera aquí eran de cero a ninguna, por lo que probablemente no importaba si pretendíamos o no estar comprometidos. Aún así, entre más tiempo pretendíamos estar comprometidos, mejor actuábamos nuestras partes. Cuando vi a un hombre lanzarle una mirada lasciva a Bella desde otro lado del cuarto, la acerqué a mí y planté un beso sobre su suave cuello.

Cuando me alejé, Bella giró su cabeza, sus grandes ojos encontrándose con los míos. Le di mi mejor mirada inocente. Pensé que ella podría decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Era la primera vez que yo había tocado su piel con mis labios, y tuve que retenerme para evitar hacerlo de nuevo.

De mala gane solté a Bella y caminé hacia la barra. Le di al hombre detrás de ésta mi licencia de conducción en intercambio por un juego de bolas y noté que Bella ya había conseguido una mesa y un taco.

"¿Sólo un taco?"

"Era el único medio decente," dijo Bella mientras evaluaba críticamente la punta. "Me imaginé que podríamos compartir."

"¿Eigth Ball?" _(NT/ Me disculparan pero el pool no es lo mío, por lo que decidí mantener los nombres originales.)_

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Prefiero jugar Nine Ball."

"Estás familiarizada con una mesa de pool, ¿no?"

"He jugado unas pocas veces antes," dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Tú?"

"Soy tolerable," dije. Esperaba que al menos fuera una jugadora de pool decente, porque de lo contrario mi plan para dejarla ganar se verías frustrado. Ella había estado bajo mucho estrés, no estaba comiendo lo suficiente y esta noche ya había sonreído más de lo que lo había hecho en la primera semana de nuestra relación."

"¿Quieres abrir tú, o lo hago yo?"

"Las damas primero," dije, ordenando las bolas sobre la mesa, asegurándome bien de que todas las bolas se estuvieran tocando la una con la otra.

Bella atizó su taco y hábilmente destrozó la formación de diamante. Bolas rebotaron sin control de los orillos y finalmente la quinta bola rodó dentro del bolsillo de la esquina. Bella hundió la uno, la dos y la cuarta antes de rasguñar un intento fallido para golpear la tercera bola.

Recogí la cue ball _(NT/ O mingo, es la bola blanca) _y la puse sobre la mesa donde pudiera fácilmente hundir la tercera. Luego embolsillé la seis y la siete, dejando las dos últimas bolas para Bella.

No mencionaré cuantos hombres atrapé mirándole el trasero mientras ella se inclinaba sobre la mesa de pool. Bella era completamente ajena a su atención, algo que tanto me divertía, como me irritaba. La parte irritante era que porque ella no se daba cuenta, prácticamente los animaba con sus profundas inclinadas sobre la mesa. Me encontré a mi mismo parándome detrás de ella constantemente para escudarla de los pensamientos lascivos de los otros hombres. Por supuesto, mi posición defensiva detrás de ella me daba una buena vista de su cola.

Bella ganó el primer juego fácilmente. Ella era mejor que decente, era buena. Después del primer juego dejé de preocuparme sobre quien ganó o quien perdió. Ella era lo bastante buena para que yo no me sintiera obligado a tirar el juego.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando fallé un tiro sobre una mesa abierta en el segundo juego, pero Bella no lo estuvo. Ella estaba toda petulante. Sus ojos brillaban y refulgían y me sonrió ampliamente mientras limpiaba la mesa y luego reclamaba la bola dentro del bolsillo lateral. Le dio un golpecito suave a la cue ball y la novena bola rodó lentamente y luego entró con un satisfactorio sonido seco.

"Esos son dos juegos para mí," dijo ella, como si yo no fuera capaz de contar por mi cuenta.

"¿Quién te enseñó a jugar?"

El rostro de Bella decayó, y eché marcha atrás precipitadamente. "Lamento haber preguntado. No me di cuenta que era personal."

"No, está bien. Mi papá me enseñó a jugar."

Hice una mueca. "Supongo que ya no ves más a tus padres."

"No los veía en todo caso." La suave voz de Bella era apenas audible sobre el bullido dentro del salón de pool. "Mi mamá murió de cáncer el año pasado. Y mi papá, bueno, él era policía; lo mataron en la línea del deber. Él es la gran razón por lo que decidí… tú sabes."

Mi mente se llenó con las palabras que ella dejo salir. Su papá, un servidor público, era la razón por la que ella había decido testificar. Con sus padres muertos, no era una sorpresa que ella estuviera completamente sola. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaron con escurrirse bajo sus mejillas. No fui conciente de cuando me moví, pero momentos después ella estaba en mis brazos, sollozando suavemente. Recosté mi mentón sobre su cabeza y la sostuve con fuerza.

Varios minutos pasaron antes que Bella se alejara.

"Lo siento. No se lo que me pasó."

La volví a acercar a mí y dije suavemente, "está bien. No estás sola."

Ella respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de ponerse bajo control, y luego se relajó contra mí. De repente fui consciente de la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. No quería alejarme, pero la parte inocente de este abrazo había desaparecido. Solté mis brazos de alrededor de ella y gracias al cielo ella se alejó.

Tomé la decisión de que habíamos terminado de jugar pool por la noche. Retiré mi licencia de conducir y guié a Bella de regreso al auto.

"Todavía es tu noche. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿Malteadas?"

Veinte minutos después estábamos parqueados en una cafetería y Bella estaba engullendo una malteada de piña. La mía era de fresa, porque aparentemente no soy tan aventurero. El humor de Bella mejoró exponencialmente conforme terminaba su malteada. Era una rara noche clara en Seattle, deslicé hacia atrás el techo corredizo del auto de modo que pudiéramos reclinar nuestros asientos y mirar las estrellas.

Bueno, Bella miró las estrellas. Yo la miré a Bella.

"¿Edward? ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? ¿Realmente enamorado?"

Lo consideré cuidadosamente antes de responder. Había habido mujeres en mi pasado, por supuesto, y había considerado proponerle a un par, ¿pero las había amado? "No realmente. O quizás sea más adecuado, no lo suficiente."

"Yo tampoco."

Bella se giró en su asiento de forma que me estaba mirando de frente y su lengua salió para lamer sus labios. "Gracias por la malteada."

Deseo destelló en mi interior, pero lo mantuve bajo control. Mi tiempo con Bella se estaba convirtiendo en una deliciosa tortura, de hecho. Mañana asistiríamos a la primera gala de caridad de Bella. El sábado lo estábamos pasando con mis padres. Estaba secretamente aliviado de estarme yendo para Haití el domingo. Dos semanas sin Bella seguramente calmarías la atracción y me darían perspectiva.

* * *

Por cierto, traduje este capítulo en un día, si señoras y señores, un día… ¿me merezco reviews? ¿A que sí? ¿No sean malitos? Un 'gracias' no cuesta nada ;)


	7. Marzo 28 a Abril 2 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

Cinder-fucking-ella -Sería algo como "Ceni-jodida-cienta." Decidí no traducirla porque no me gustaba como quedaba. Pero por si acaso, ya saben lo que quiere decir

QHLPDE - Recuerden el lema de Bella. ¿Qué haría la prometida de Edward?

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Viernes, Marzo 28 de 2008**

**Bella**

Esta semana había sido la mejor que había tenido en meses. El martes en la noche, tuve mi primera noche de buen sueño en no se cuanto tiempo. Sin pesadillas. También dormí las noches del miércoles y del jueves. La diferencia en mi perspectiva del mundo después de tres noches de profundo sueño era increíble. Incluso mi apetito estaba regresando. Me sentía como una mujer nueva.

También me veía como una mujer nueva. Nunca en mi vida, hasta ahora, había usado un traje de noche. Edward y yo íbamos a asistir a una gala de caridad en beneficio de la educación de los niños con autismo. Yo no estaba segura de cómo vestirme con ropas caras ayudaba a los niños, pero Edward me aseguró que la gente asistiendo también había escrito significativos cheques para la causa. Cuando señalé que los cheques podrían ser mucho más grandes si el dinero gastado en la gala fuera dirigido hacia los niños, él se rió y me dijo que la gente rica necesitaba la gala de modo que pudieran darse palmaditas en la espalda.

Descendí las escaleras cuidadosamente, consciente de las zapatillas ridículamente altas sobre las que Alice había insistido. Estaba tan ocupada mirando la ubicación de mis pies que no vi a Edward hasta que él tomo mi brazo al final de los escalones.

Fue bueno que él me estuviera sosteniendo cuando lo vi, porque de lo contrario de seguro me hubiera caído tan pronto como lo viera.

No importa la cantidad de veces que hubiera visto a Edward en el pasado, ninguna me podría haber preparado para la forma en que se veía de esmoquin. Su cabello normalmente revoltoso había sido domado para la noche, la primera vez que lo había visto así. Si pensé que quería pasar mis manos por su cabello cuando estaba alborotado, no era nada comparado con el deseo que tenía ahora de despeinarlo. Y él estaba tan cerca de mí, con su brazo sobre el mío. Sería un milagro si lograba sobrevivir a la noche coherente.

Sentí los ojos de Edward sobre mí y de manera tímida encontré mis ojos con los suyos. Al estar tan cerca, el calor de su mirada era inquietante. Él se acercó más hacia mí y murmuró en mi oído, "te ves deslumbrante esta noche."

Tragué con dificultad. Traté de no sonar fría e indiferente, pero todo lo que pude pronunciar fue un chillón, "tú también."

Un chofer nos llevó hasta la gala de caridad y los flashes se activaron mientras Edward me ayudaba a salir del auto. No vi a los fotógrafos porque Edward mantuvo su cuerpo entre ellos y yo. Al principio había pensado que era una coincidencia, pero él me escudó exitosamente de los fotógrafos tanto como fue posible todo el camino hasta el edificio. Sentí una oleada de afección por él.

Primero tuvimos la cena y me alivió que Alice se hubiera tomado el tiempo para hablarme mientras ponían la mesa. Las sillas estaban tan cerca que era difícil decir qué cosas pertenecía a quien. Casi estiro mi mano por el plato de pan de Edward a mi derecha, pero escuché a Alice cantando en mi cabeza _la tierra_ _está a tu izquierda, el agua a tu derecha. (NT/ No me pregunten porq yo tampoco entendí)_

Hice conversación lo mejor que pude, pero en su mayoría escuché a Edward. Él estaba en su elemento, encantando y conversando de manera inteligente sobre una variedad de temas. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado después, no podría haberles contado qué dijo, pues estaba más interesada en escuchar su voz.

Después de la cena, nos movimos hacia el salón de baile.

El salón era enorme. La mitad de éste estaba organizado con mesas para postres o para socializar, la otra mitad estaba arreglada para bailar.

Edward me guió hacia una mesa donde deposité mi cartera.

"¿Te gustaría una copa de vino?" Preguntó.

Le dije que prefería agua. Después de mi última experiencia con el vino, el que me había dejado lista para lanzarme a sus brazos, no estaba exactamente lista para probarlo de nuevo. Aunque si me le tiraba encima en público, ¿no tendría él que seguir el juego? Esa era una idea intrigante, pero lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir incómodo conmigo. Habíamos estado trabajando tan bien últimamente; no quería arruinarlo.

Edward regresó con una copa de vino rojo para él y un vaso de agua para mí. Tomamos y charlamos, y luego él me hizo la pregunta que yo había estado temiendo.

"¿Bailarás conmigo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo siento, pero yo no bailo."

Él frunció el ceño. "Bella, bailar es lo que la gente hace aquí."

"Lo se, pero sabes lo torpe que soy. No puedo bailar para nada."

"¿Un baile? No te haré enredarte, lo prometo".

Sus ojos me suplicaron, y casi sucumbo. Pero entonces la visión de mí mutilando sus pies desfiló por mi cabeza. La gente nos vería en la pista de baile y vería la incompetente bailarina que era. Nadie podría creer jamás que estábamos juntos. Peor, algún fotógrafo probablemente sacaría una foto para inmortalizar mi pena.

"Lo siento, Edward, es que no puedo."

"¿Por favor?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Él suspiró y alejó la mirada.

Estaba iba a ser una larga noche.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, me disculpé para ir al baño de damas. Cuando regresé, hice mi camino por entre las mesas hacia donde había dejado a Edward, acercándomele por detrás.

Él estaba sentado en nuestra mesa charlando amigablemente con una pelirroja de piernas largas parada junto a él.

Me congelé. Apenas podía entender su conversación.

"¿Por qué estás sentado aquí?" Preguntó, su voz un demasiado melosa para mi gusto. "Esperaba que estuvieras bailando."

"Hola para ti también."

"¿Dónde está esta prometida tuya sobre la que he escuchado?"

"Se fue."

"Que malo," dijo, su voz ni remotamente sincera. "¿Bailarás conmigo esta noche, o estás salvando todos tus bailes para tu corazoncito?"

"Ella no baila."

"¡No! ¿Y de todas formas te estás casando con ella? Debe ser fenomenal en la cama."

Edward soltó una sonrisa ante eso, lo que ella tomó como una invitación.

"Bueno, si ella no baila de seguro no te concederá de mala gana unos pocos bailes conmigo."

Edward dudó.

"Vamos, Edward. Eres un bailarín maravilloso. Sería un crimen que te sentaras en una mesa toda la noche." Ella tomó su mano y él se puso de pie.

Edward echó un vistazo alrededor. ¿Me estaba buscando? Casi lo llamé, ¿pero qué le iba a decir? A menos que fuera a decirle que bailara conmigo parecía ridículo evitar que bailara con alguien más. Real y honestamente no estábamos comprometidos, después de todo.

Él la guió hacia la pista de baile. Yo los vi bailar. Ambos eran bailarines extremadamente buenos. La gente alrededor de ellos se hacía un lado mientras ellos giraban por la pista. Ambos parecían estar hechos uno para el otro y eso me hizo sentir de lo peor. Permanecí fuera de la vista de Edward, más mis ojos permanecieron pegados a él. Él bailó tres canciones con ella, cada vez sosteniéndola más cerca que en la última. Al final del tercer baile, vi sus cabezas bien juntas. Estuve casi segura que Edward la besó antes de acompañarla fuera de la pista de baile.

Ellos no regresaron a la mesa, por lo que decidí que era seguro regresar allí sola. Al menos Edward sabría donde encontrarme cuando estuviera listo para irse. Si es que estaba planeando irse conmigo. Me serví un vaso de agua y traté de no pensar en las cosas que él podría estar haciendo con esa otra chica.

Le serví de niñera a mi agua, sintiéndome completamente lamentable, aún cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo. No es como si él me estuviera engañando. Yo no tenía derecho sobre él. Al pretender ser mi prometido, él me estaba manteniendo a salvo. En ningún lugar nadie me había dicho que él tenía que pretender ser un prometido_fiel._

Dos mujeres se sentaron juntas en el lado lejano de la mesa. Estaban chismoseando y no de forma muy disimulada. Una de ella tenía el cabello largo y rubio teñido. La otra tenía cabello ondulado color café. Ambas estaban vestidas inmaculadamente.

La rubia dijo, "¿Escuchaste que Edward Cullen se comprometió? Supuestamente la trajo esta noche."

La morena dijo con brusquedad, "lo creeré cuando lo vea. Yo estaba saliendo con él el mes pasado. Han pasado qué, ¿unas pocas semanas?"

"Él se mueve rápido, escuché que ella es pobre."

"Eso no me sorprendería. Todos los chicos ricos quieren jugar al Príncipe Encantador de Cinder-fucking-ella. ¿Sabías que Rosalie Cullen era una stripper antes de conocer a Emmett?"

"No te creo, Jess. Escuché que era mesera en un bar."

"La misma vaina." La que se llamaba Jess movió su cabeza. "En cualquier caso, ella nunca estuvo ni remotamente cerca de la liga de Emmett."

La rubia estuvo pensativa. "¿Crees que él le es fiel? Yo estaría dispuesta a un poco de acción extra con él."

"No se y no me importa. No puedo creer que Edward terminara conmigo para comprometerse con cualquier zorra barata."

"¿Cómo sabes que es una zorra?"

"Nadie se compromete así de rápido a menos que el sexo sea asombroso."

"¿No es ese él, por allá, bailando con Tanya?"

No pude resistirlo más. Que Edward aparentemente hubiera salido con una de estas… _mujeres _era suficientemente malo. Que ellas estuvieran hablando mal de Emmett y Rosalie era grosero. ¿Y ahora estaban creándose un chisme sobre mí? Ugh.

QHLPDE?

La copa de vino rojo de Edward estaba aún sobre la mesa, casi sin tocar. Empujé mi silla hacia atrás y me paré, levantando la copa de vino. Esas dos chicas estaban tan concentradas en su malintencionado chisme que no creo que se dieran ni cuenta de que yo estaba en la mesa, mucho menos que ahora estaba de pie.

Tan casualmente como pude, caminé alrededor de la mesa. Cuando me le acerqué a la chica de cabello café, accidentalmente –a propósito- tropecé.

Vino rojo salpicó por todo su vestido amarillo.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. "¡Tú, maldita! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!"

"Lo siento tanto," dije, mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Este es un Valentino original!"

"No importa. Ya sea que tu vestido está manchado o limpio, no tienes lo que se necesita para atrapar la atención de ninguno de los hombres Cullen."

"Como si tú pudieras."

Dejé que mi mano se alzara hasta mi pecho, asegurándome que mi anillo atrapara la luz. "Edward parece más que satisfecho."

La voz de la chica tomó un tono de puro veneno. "Te compadezco cuando descubras lo corta que es la capacidad de atención de Edward."

"No contengas el aliento. Cuando él puso este anillo sobre mi dedo me dijo que el sexo conmigo era el mejor que había tenido jamás." Le dirigí una última sonrisa falsa y luego agarré mi cartera. "Oh, y me aseguraré de decirle a Rosalie que le mandaron sus saludos."

Me fui indignada hacia otra mesa al otro lado del cuarto y me senté. No tenía idea de qué hacer conmigo misma.

"¿Está tomado este asiento?"

Levanté la mirada sorprendida y vi un hombre alto de mediana edad parado junto a mí. Su boca estaba torcida en una medio sonrisa y me di cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Um, no, no lo está," tartamudeé.

Él sacó la silla junto a mí y se sentó. "Detesto estos eventos, ¿tú no?"

"Este es mi primero," respondí. ¿Entonces, por qué venía si los odiaba? Lo miré más de cerca. Él era considerablemente más viejo que yo, pero era moreno y bien formado, me lo imaginé como la clase de hombre con una joven esposa-trofeo.

"¿Qué está haciendo una hermosa chica como tú aquí sola?"

Estaba a punto de responder, pero en cambio casi salté cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Ella no está sola," dijo la suave voz de Edward.

"Edward, que bueno verte," replicó el hombre en una agradable voz que no hizo nada para persuadirme de que era sincero. "Debí haber sabido que esta encantadora dama no estaba aquí sola."

"Lauren, conoce a mi prometida, Bella."

"Bella, el placer es mío."

Estiré mi mano para sacudir la suya, pero el atrajo mi mano hacia sí y la besó en cambio. El agarre de Edward sobre mi hombre se apretó.

"Bella y yo nos estábamos yendo, ¿quizás podremos ponernos al día en otra ocasión?"

"Por supuesto, Edward." Lauren de dirigió una rápida sonrisa y luego se alejó despacio.

Me puse de pie y miré a Edward a la cara. "¿Nos vamos?"

"A menos que quisieras quedarte más tiempo." Casi pareció que él le había dirigido una mirada mordaz a la figura de Lauren que se alejaba, pero debo habérmelo imaginado. Ese hombre era probablemente quince años mayor que yo. Edward no podría pensar que yo estaba interesada a alguien así. Y además, estábamos en público, yo no soñaría con poner en peligro la reputación de Edward en frente de toda esta gente que él conoce. _No importa que él no tenga tales reparos cuando mis sentimientos están involucrados, _añadí silenciosamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, de repente cansada. "Vamos a casa."

Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y me guió fuera. Por ese momento, me permití olvidar toda la noche y me concentré mejor en la sensación de su mano sobre la mía.

"¿Cuánto dura una gala como esta?" Pregunté, cuando un vistazo al reloj del auto me dijo que eran sólo las 9 P.M.

"Hasta tarde."

"¿No es un poco temprano para irse?"

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Quise preguntarle si la había pasado bien bailando con Tanya, pero temí resultar sonando sarcástica, por lo que no lo hice. También, temí que pudiera llorar, y aunque mi rimel era supuestamente a prueba de agua, no quise verme como un mapache.

* * *

**Sábado, Marzo 29 de 2008**

Se supone que íbamos a la casa de los padres de Edward hoy.

Cancelé nuestros planes con la excusa de estar enferma y me confiné dentro de mi habitación.

Yo no estaba enferma en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, aunque le dije a Edward que me dolía la garganta y la cabeza. Me sentía enferma porque, bueno, sólo porque sí.

No era porque lo vi anoche divirtiéndose con otra chica y eso me hizo sentir inferior. No era eso.

Si, si lo era.

El día que lo conocí supe que él estaba totalmente fuera de mi liga. ¿Entonces, por qué dolía tanto ver la evidencia?

Edward me estaba manteniendo segura pretendiendo estar comprometido conmigo. Me estaba haciendo un gran favor y yo no tenía derecho a pedirle nada más. ¿Así que, y qué si estar con él lastimaba mi ego un poco?

Este era un precio que pagaría por testificar contra los Volturi. Yo era fuerte. Yo era adaptable. Podía manejarlo.

Si, yo podría manejarlo muy bien. Era por eso que me estaba escondiendo en mi habitación, pretendiendo estar enferma.

* * *

**Domingo, Marzo 30 de 2008**

Edward se fue en la mañana por dos semanas en Haití y yo no estoy segura si alguna vez había estado tan agradecida por la ausencia de alguien.

Ayer, él siguió tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Cada cuatro horas, como relojito, me trajo Tylenol. Incluso salió y me compró sopa para almorzar.

¿Cómo podría yo culparlo por no notar que su amabilidad me estaba haciendo sentir peor? Odiaba que me molestara verlo con alguien más. Odiaba mentirle, especialmente cuando estaba tratando tanto de ser bueno conmigo. Odiaba saber que mi presencia era una molestia para él, interfiriendo en el camino de su vida romántica. ¿Y si él conocía al amor de su vida y ella no lo volteaba a mirar dos veces porque pensaba que él estaba comprometido conmigo?

Quizás ahora que él no estaría por algún tiempo yo podría dejar de pensar en él y en esa mujer, Tanya. Él estaba en todo su derecho de coquetear con quien quiera que quisiera. Nosotros no estábamos comprometidos. Él no me debía nada. Yo le debía a él todo.

Todo el día me la pasé dando vueltas por la casa como un alma en pena. Cuando Alice llamó para ver si quería ir a visitarla y a cenar, hablé con voz ronca y le dije que estaba enferma.

Ella retiró su invitación a toda prisa, mencionando la salud del bebe.

Edward llamó bien entrada la tarde para avisarme que había llegado a Haití y para preguntar si me estaba sintiendo mejor.

Le mentí y le dije que si.

Comí galletas de sal como cena y vi Lifetime _(NT/ Es un canal de TV)_ hasta que me quedé dormida en el sofá.

* * *

**Lunes, Marzo 31 de 2008**

Desperté con tortícolis y mi corazón latiendo a causa de una pesadilla.

Lifetime TV de la madrugada le causaría pesadillas a cualquiera, ¿cierto?

Emmett había prometido que la casa estaba bajo constante vigilancia mientras él verificaba que los Volturi pensaran que yo estaba muerta. Edward me había mostrado como armar la alarma. Ninguna de esas dos cosas hacía una diferencia con el miedo que había en la boca de mi estómago.

No creo que estuviera asustada de una amenaza inmediata. Había enfrentado suficientes de esas. No temía testificar. No, había hecho las paces con eso hacía meses. El sentimiento de miedo que estaba experimentando era inidentificable, era más como una profunda sensación de premonición que otra cosa.

Me envolví en sábanas aunque el termostato estaba puesto en 23.

Sentí como si debiera hacer algo, ir a algún lado, pero no quería nada más que esconderme del mundo.

* * *

**Martes, Abril 1 de 2008**

Me estaba poniendo ansiosa. No había salido de la casa desde el viernes. La posibilidad de pasar otro día en ella, aún en la gran casa de Edward, era suficiente para hacerme encoger. Había sido lo bastante duro ocuparme durante el día cuando Edward estaba en la ciudad. Ahora que no había chance de verlo en las noches, la melancolía se hizo sentir.

No era que lo extrañara.

¿A quién pretendía engañar?

Si, si lo era.

Pero eso no importaba, pues estaba segura que él estaba afuera haciendo cualquier cosa que fue lo que planeó hacer en Haití, no pensando en mí. ¿Estaba mal desear que él también estuviera sufriendo, sólo un poquito? Era completamente injusto que él fuera tan… _deslumbrante_. Esta situación era simplemente un cruel recordatorio de todas las cosas que yo nunca tendría: yo nunca tendría un prometido. Nunca tendría una familia. Nunca tendría una linda casa. Después de que el juicio empezara, probablemente ni siquiera tendría una vida.

Y yo estaba bien con eso.

Al menos, estaba bien con eso antes de conocer a Edward

La peor parte era que no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. La visón de él en la gala la otra noche, flotando alrededor de la pista y besuqueando a Tanya, estaba quemada dentro de mi mente. Para él, yo era un caso de caridad que duraría un rato, y luego él seguiría adelante y encontraría una prometida real. A él le molestaba cuando yo le hablaba a otros hombres, pero estaba perfectamente que él fuera coqueteando por ahí con alguien más. Después de todo, yo era una don nadie, ¿qué importaba si la gente pensaba que él me estaba engañando? Diablos, la gente probablemente esperaba que él me engañara, cual rico playboy que si era.

Culpa me inundó.

Él no era un playboy. De alguna forma la vida era más fácil cuando podía convencerme a mi misma que él era un frío, rico y prepotente idiota. Desafortunadamente, ahora que lo conocía mejor, estaba bastante segura que él no era un idiota para nada.

Él dirigía una fundación de caridad. Él amaba a sus sobrinas y a su familia. Él estaba en Haití justo ahora, pasando dos semanas en un país del tercer mundo para asegurarse que el dinero de la organización de su familia realmente estuviera yendo hacia la gente correcta. Incluso me dio alojó, aunque eso significara que tenía que pretender que estaba comprometido conmigo.

La semana pasada, él me sacó todas las noches, me trató como a una persona. No, no como a una persona—me trató como si yo fuera su prometida, y yo me lo creí. Supe que todo era un acto, pero se sintió real.

Y entonces la realidad me golpeó en la cara cuando lo vi bailando con Tanya.

Estaba deprimida. Extrañaba a mis amigos de vuelta en casa, pero por supuesto, ellos pensaban que yo estaba muerta. Yo no podía llamarlos ahora, ¿cierto?

Edward estaba equivocado. Mi vida si apestaba.

Quería hablar con alguien desesperadamente.

Consideré llamar a Alice, pero cada vez que hablábamos sentía culpa por engañarla. Ella no había sido más que amable conmigo y estaba ridículamente feliz de que yo me estuviera uniendo a su familia. Emmett, también, estaba fuera de cuestión. Él sabía la verdad sobre mí mejor que nadie, pero estaba en el trabajo. Aunque aún si hubiera estado en la casa, parecía de alguna manera inapropiado. Él ya me había dado tanto, yo no podría pedirle más. La última cosa que necesitaba era tener a Rosalie más furiosa conmigo de lo que ya lo estaba. No iba a llamar a Edward. Él ya había hecho más que suficiente por mí y yo no quería que él viera este lado lastimoso de mí.

Jugué con la idea de ir a algún lugar. El garaje tenía carros dentro y yo tenía acceso a las llaves, pero no estaba tan familiarizada con esa idea. Conociéndome, probablemente me perdería y tendría que llamar a Alice para preguntarle como regresar a la casa de Edward. No gracias.

Eché un vistazo fuera y vi el VW Rabbit de Jacob en el camino de entrada.

Después del primer día, ninguno de los del staff de la casa me había dicho más que una palabra, Jake incluido. Estaba bastante segura que Edward les había dicho que se mantuvieran alejados de mí. Recuerdo vividamente su rabia cuando Jake había coqueteado conmigo; él había estado preocupado de que alguien en la prensa lo descubriera y hubiera historias de mí engañándolo con el jardinero.

Una cosa que había aprendido sobre Edward durante mi breve tiempo en esta casa era que él tenía la tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada. ¿Qué mal haría hablarle a Jake un poquito? Nadie nos vería en la casa. Estábamos en propiedad privada. Edward no estaba en casa, no estaría en casa por casi dos semanas.

De seguro Edward no me negaría un poco de compañía. Y si Jake no terminaba todo su trabajo hoy, bueno, no es como si Edward estuviera por aquí para notarlo. No creo que las flores fueran a chismosear sobre mí.

Me puse mi desgastada sudadera y até mis sucios y viejos tenis; ellos eran los últimos vestigios de mi antigua vida, y usarlos me hacía sentir un poco más conectada con la tierra. Antes de que pudiera convencerme de no hacerlo, paseé fuera de los jardines donde Jake estaba trabajando.

"Oye," dije, dirigiéndole lo sonrisa más brillante que pude formar.

Él me sonrió en respuesta, su voz burlona mientras hablaba. "Así que la dama baja de su torre para relacionarse con el personal."

"Chistoso que fueras tú el que dice eso, considerando que tú fuiste el que dejó de hablarme." Me senté sobre la hierba donde él estaba trabajando.

"Hago lo que el patrón me dice. Y él me dijo en términos nada vacilantes que me mantuviera lejos de ti."

"¿Entonces por qué me estás hablando ahora si haces lo que él te dice?"

"Oye, yo me mantuve lejos de ti. No puedo controlar que tu decidas acercarte a mi." Jake me lanzó una sonrisa astuta y limpió sus manos con los costados de sus jeans. "Aunque si estoy un poco sorprendido de que me estés hablando. Estaba bastante seguro de que él también te había dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de mí."

"Edward no es mi jefe." Yo le debía a Edward más de lo que podría devolverle fácilmente, pero él no era mi dueño.

Jake silbó por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se fijaban sobre mi dedo anular. "¿Cuándo te dio eso?"

"La semana pasada."

"Eso es más como una roca que un anillo."

"¡Lo se!" Me reí. "Eso es exactamente lo que yo dije." Hablarle a Jake fue una gran idea. Ya me estaba sintiendo mejor.

Jake me dio una mirada perspicaz. "El patrón no podía molestarse con escoger un anillo que realmente te gustara, ¿no es cierto?"

No, no, no. Quizás esta no fue una idea tan buena. "Me encanta," dije, tratando de no sonar a la defensiva.

Jake bufó. "Seguro, seguro. Si te encanta ese anillo, entonces yo soy de Marte."

Lo pinché con un dedo. "No me parece que te veas como un Alien…"

"Veo que ya han empezado a cambiarte para hacer ver más como uno de ellos."

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

"Eras hermosa antes, no necesitabas cambiar tu cabello y comenzar a usar maquillaje."

"Hice esto por mí," dije. "Necesitaba un cambio."

"Ci-i-i-ierto. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu compañía esta magnífica mañana?"

"Sólo quería un poco de compañía".

"Si tú fueras mi prometida, yo no iría vagando por semanas enteras sin llevarte conmigo."

"Eso es," solté con brusquedad. "No te voy a hablar si vas a pasar toda nuestra conversación rajando de Edward. Tú no conoces todo lo que pasa y no estás siendo justo con él."

Jake levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Lo que digas, Bella".

"¿Por qué trabajas para él si no te agrada?"

"Mira a tu alrededor, Bella," dijo Jacob, haciendo un círculo con sus brazos. "No se puede poner mejor que esto para un paisajista como yo. Además, es raro encontrar alguien a quien no le importe pagar el trabajo extra asociado con renunciar a los químicos."

Miré alrededor a los inmaculados jardines. "¿Edward no usa herbicida ni nada?"

"Nope. No quiere dañar la fauna y flora local."

Sonreí. "Eso es dulce de su parte".

Jake rodó sus ojos en respuesta.

"¡Lo es!"

"¿No importa como te trate, él todavía es honorable si es bueno con Bambi y Tambor?"

"Ugh. ¿No puedes evitarlo, cierto?" Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la casa. "No puedo escuchar más esto."

Jake me llamó, pero yo seguí caminando. Volví a entrar a la casa y subí a la biblioteca de Edward. Él tenía una buena colección de mitología griega y eso encajaba bien con mi trágico humor.

* * *

**Miércoles, Abril 2 de 2008**

El miércoles llegó; no fue mejor que el martes. Traté de entablar conversación con el chico de la piscina, pero eso no llegó a nada. Él respondió mis preguntas con monosílabos y nunca me miro a los ojos. Vi que Jake estaba en los jardines, pero lo ignoré con esmero. Aunque superficialmente, tener algo que hacer (ignorar a Jake) mejoró mi humor una cantidad minúscula.

Esa noche soñé que era la noche del juicio. Estaba acostada en los brazos de Edward.

Cuando los Volturi vinieron a matarme, ellos nos dispararon a ambos.

La mañana del jueves desperté en sábanas empapadas, pensando que estaba bañada en sangre, pero no había nada. Sólo estaba acalorada y exaltada.

Tomé una ducha extra larga esa mañana; tratando de lavar mi sudor y mis miedos. El primero era fácil de limpiar; los últimos, no tanto.

Jacob llegó mientras estaba desayunando. Tocó en la puerta principal en vez de ir de una hacia el patio.

Abrí la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?" La combinación de mi cansancio y mi irritación hizo que mis palabras sonaran cortantes.

"Bella, mira, quería disculparme." Sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos y miraba hacia el suelo.

"¿En serio?"

"Obviamente, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa entre tú y Edward. Y él no es un chico malo del todo. Yo sólo estaba rajando de él porque tú me gustas." Él levantó su mirada hacia mí con una expresión avergonzada. "Lamento haber dicho esas cosas."

"Oh." No estaba segura de qué decir a eso, pero mi irritación para con él se evaporó.

"En todo caso, necesito ponerme a trabajar," dijo. Giró sobre sus talones y se devolvió por los escalones.

Conforme la mañana pasó, traté de entretenerme sola dentro de la muy costosa biblioteca de Edward, pero fue en vano.

Nunca antes me había molestado tanto que la mayoría de la literatura clásica fuera deprimente.

Me deslicé más y más profundamente dentro de mi depresión.

Temprano en la tarde, decidí finalmente que necesitaba un poco de alimento. Me hice un emparedado y me lo comí en la cocina.

Pude ver a Jake afuera en el jardín. Estaba escuchando rock a todo volumen, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo pudiera escucharlo dentro de la cocina. Sus labios se estaban moviendo, y me pregunté si él estaba cantando.

No me di cuenta que mis pies se movieron, pero me encontré poniéndome una chaqueta y saliendo de la casa.

Jacob no me escuchó acercándome, la música estaba demasiado duro y su concentración estaba en la tierra. No fue hasta que estuve parada frente a él –imagino que notó mis zapatos- que levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo frente a él sin gracia alguna.

"¿Significa esto que estoy perdonado?" Preguntó.

"Si. Pero no hables más de Edward, ¿vale?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	8. Abril 7 a Abril 11 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Lunes, Abril 7 de 2008**

**Bella**

A lo largo de la semana pasada mis pesadillas se habían vuelto peores y las sombras bajo mis ojos se habían hecho más y más oscuras. Dejé de mirarme al espejo para no tener que ver lo demacrada que me veía. Trataba de seguir comiendo, pero no tenía hambre. Mis comidas más grandes eran cuando Alice visitaba, en su mayoría porque era más fácil comer que discutirle. Ella se preocupaba de que yo no me hubiera recuperado de mi previa "enfermedad", y yo no me molesté en corregirla.

Durante los últimos días había hablado con Jacob cada día. Estaría mintiendo si no reconociera que nuestras discusiones eran puntos brillantes en la oscuridad. Él siempre estaba alegre, no importa qué. Él era divertido. Yo le gustaba. Pasar tiempo con él me hacía sentir cómoda y apreciada.

El único defecto era que yo sabía que Edward lo desaprobaría. Yo le había hablado a Edward por teléfono en varias ocasiones desde que se fue. Todas nuestras conversaciones eran cortas e impersonales. No me había molestado con mencionarle mi relación con Jacob. Después de todo, la pequeña demostración pública de afecto de Edward con la otra mujer en la gala de caridad me había recordado que no teníamos control sobre el otro. Yo sólo le estaba hablando a Jacob y lo estaba haciendo en privado.

Ayer estuve así de cerca de contarle a Jacob la verdad sobre mí. Me había quedado despierta hasta tarde, considerando si hacerlo era lo correcto o no.

Jake era mi amigo y yo le estaba mintiendo sobre Edward y yo a cada instante. Eso apestaba.

Si, mentirle a la familia de Edward también apestaba, pero eso era diferente. Esa mentira era de Edward. Ellos eran sus seres amados y él cargaba la responsabilidad principal por esa decepción. La mentira a Jacob se sentía personal. Él era el amigo que elegí para mí.

Detestaba mentir. Especialmente mentir sobre _esto_. Cada vez que Jake y yo hablábamos, podía ver las tuercas girando en su cabeza mientras trataba de comprender como rayos terminé con Edward.

Se suponía que yo no le contara ni a un alma.

Pero era el estado de _mi _alma por el que yo estaba preocupada. Todas las decepciones eran como una plaga, y con cada segundo que pasaba me estaban haciendo sentir más y más enferma. Necesitaba alguien a quien hablarle. Alguien amigable. Alguien que me conociera. Alguien a quien le agradara, no alguien que se sintiera obligado a pretender que yo le agradaba.

Si Jake no podía guardar mi secreto, ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Era mi vida la que estaba en juego, y yo confiaba en él. Sabía que Emmett se horrorizaría si alguna vez se enteraba, pero él nunca tendría porque saberlo. Creo que en el fondo, Emmett querría que yo hiciera lo que fuera que necesitara para permanecer sana. Y yo necesitaba esto.

Me dio hambre para desayunar por primera vez en días. Envalentonada por mi decisión de contarle a Jake, me zampé una taza de cereal y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Sabía que él ya había llegado sin molestarme con buscar su carro en la entrada. A él le gustaba terminar su trabajo temprano de modo que podía ir a clases en las tardes.

Puse la taza y la vaso en el lavaplatos, sin molestarme siquiera con lavarlos. Até mis tennis y prácticamente corrí fuera de la puerta.

Había llovido todo el día de ayer y la tierra estaba cubierta de barro. Para cuando lo alcancé, mis zapatos estaban marrones y había lodo embadurnado en la bota de mi pantalón. Mi rostro portaba lo que me imagino era una sonrisa maniática.

Sólo me podría imaginar lo que Edward habría dicho si pudiera verme ahora. Él siempre era tan propio y pulido, era difícil prever lo que podría decir. No sería halagador, de eso estaba segura. Jake, en contraste directo, me vio, asimiló mi apariencia y expresión facial y me sonrió con maldad.

"Lo que sea que hayas acabado de hacer, deberías hacerlo cada mañana. No te he visto así de feliz nunca."

"Tomé una decisión."

Jake arqueó una ceja. "¿Oh?"

"¿Puedes tomarte un descanso de más o menos media hora para poder contarte algo?"

Él miró a su alrededor, apreciando con sus ojos el estado de la tierra. Claramente, había estado a medio trabajo de algo, y por un momento tuve un fogonazo de incertidumbre respecto a interrumpirlo.

Mi duda desapareció cuando me dirigió otra sonrisa. "Seguro. Dame unos diez minutos para terminar aquí y te veré en la casa."

Regresé prácticamente dando brinquitos.

Dos minutos después, Jake me sorprendió acercándoseme por detrás y envolviéndome en un abrazo de osorazo. Yo no lo había escuchado entrar, y por un momento pensé que los Volturi habían enviado un asesino a la casa. Pesadillas con figuras y rostros poco definidos pasaron frente a mis ojos.

Nadie debería acercársele de esa forma a alguien que tiene razones para creer que algunas personas la quieren muerta.

Grité.

El terror debe habérseme notado en la cara, porque Jake se arrepintió de inmediato. "No fue mi intención asustarte, Bells."

Temblé. "Lo siento, es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa," pausé, volviendo a ponerme en orden. "¡Y dijiste diez minutos!"

"Estabas tan emocionada. No podía concentrarme y por eso vine de una."

Le indiqué que tomara asiento en la barra de la cocina. Nos serví a cada uno un vaso de limonada y me senté junto a él.

Le conté todo.

Estuvimos ahí más de una hora.

Volví a llenar nuestros vasos de limonada hasta la mitad, en parte porque todo era tan intenso que necesitaba un descanso, pero mayormente porque mi abuela acostumbraba llamar a la limonada "el elixir para hablar," y la presencia de la limonada era reconfortante.

Jake estaba embelesado con mi historia. Incluso yo estaba un poco fascinada por ella, y yo la había vivido. Me di cuenta que mi comparación de hace semanas no estaba tan alejada –era como si estuviera protagonizando una película. Cuando terminé mi historia, Jake se quedó mirándome pensativamente por varios segundos.

Contuve mi aliento, insegura de lo que diría. ¿Me creería? ¿Estaría enojado porque lo había engañado por tanto tiempo?

De repente, su rostro estalló en una sonrisa imposiblemente amplia y fue como si el sol estuviera saliendo desde detrás de las nubes.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté. No tenía idea de qué podría ser tan placentero sobre mi historia. Demonios, yo pensaba que era bastante deprimente.

"No estás comprometida," respondió él. Sus ojos cafés bailaron.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Nope."

"Esa es un noticia fantástica."

"No se si yo iría _tan_ lejos…" Había una pequeña partecita de mí que más o menos disfrutaba pretender estar comprometida con Edward. Mi cuello sintió un hormigueo y recordé que él me besó ahí cuando estábamos jugando pool. Un rubor se trepó sobre mis mejillas y agaché mi cabeza para esconderlo de Jacob.

"Oh, yo lo haría, Bella," Jake me aseguró. "Ustedes dos son de universos completamente diferentes."

"No tienes que restregármelo."

"No de ese modo. Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes dos son simplemente diferentes. Uno del otro." Ante la mirada sobre mi rostro, agregó rápidamente, "¡y eso es algo bueno!"

Decidí dejar pasar el comentario y cambié el tema. "Ahora ves porqué me enoja tanto cuando hablas mal de Edward."

Jake consideró eso por un momento. "Seh, ha sido bastante decente alojándote. Aunque cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte."

"Soy algo así como un desastre, Jake."

"Nah. Eres intrigante."

"Me encanta como acabas de hacer 'intrigante' una palabra código para 'desastre'."

"¿Crees que ellos te van a matar?"

La franqueza de Jake me sobresaltó. "Um, bueno. ¿Honestamente?"

"¿Entonces?"

Mordí mi labio por unos segundos, manteniendo mis ojos alejados de él. Mi voz, cuando salió, fue un susurro. "Si."

"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"

Miré a Jake a los ojos y traté de transmitir en esa mirada todas mis razones. Cuando él siguió mirándome con desaprobación, me di cuenta que iba a tener que hablar. No estaba segura de si alguna vez había articulado las razones para mi misma, por lo que me tomó un par de minutos pensar en las palabras adecuadas. Jake esperó pacientemente, sorbiendo lentamente de su limonada.

Respiré profundamente y luego las palabras salieron desaforadas de mi boca. "Alguien tiene que detenerlos. Lo que ellos están haciendo está tan mal que es enfermizo. No es que yo crea que _yo _puedo detenerlos. Pero se que tengo que intentar testificar contra ellos, o mi vida no valdría la pena."

Jake no se lo comió para nada.

Él no quería que yo testificara. Dijo que podríamos huir juntos hacia Mexico y tomar bebidas de frutas sobre la arena hasta que el embrollo entero quedara en el olvido.

Volví a tratar de explicarlo, de explicar que había algunas cosas por las que valía la pena morir. Jake reconocío que valía la pena morir por algunas cosas en teoría, pero que no creía que esto fuera algo que valiera la pena para que _yo _muriera.

La lluvia estaba amenazando con caer, por lo que él tuvo que volver a salir a terminar de trabajar. Yo lo observé, por un rato, pero mi optimista humor de antes se había ido al piso.

* * *

**Martes, Abril 8 de 2008**

Estaba comenzando a volverme una severa víctima de la insonmia. Había optado por dejarme tomar siestecitas durante el día para evadir las pesadillas. Si ponía el temporizador de la cocina para veinte minutos, podía tener una pizca de sueño sin soñar. Si lo hacía lo bastante seguido, quizás podria juntar una noche entera de sueño.

Me salté el desayuno. Nada sonaba atractivo, ni siquiera una taza de cereal azucarado.

Escuché a Jake llegar, pero no quise hablarle. Me estaba sintiendo lo bastante frágil sin enfrentar su opinión sobre mi decisión.

Traté de leer, pero las palabras daban vueltas sobre la página. Me rendí y puse una película. A mitad de "10 Cosas que Odio de Ti," Jake tocó sobre la puerta.

"Hey," fue mi discreto saludo.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"Es un país libre," dije distraidamente, aunque me di cuenta tarde que era propiedad privada que no me pertenecía ni a mi ni a Jake, haciendo mi declaración vagamente ridícula.

Jake pasó por mi lado y entró a la casa, quitándose los zapatos en la puerta para no dejar un camino de lodo.

"Bells, anoche estuve pensando sobre las cosas que me contaste."

"¿Serio?"

"Creo que deberías dejar de estar deprimida."

"No estoy deprimida."

"Lo estás, más o menos. ¿Qué película estás viendo?"

"Oh, eso. No estoy deprimida."

Jake se rió. "No estás engañando a nadie, sabes. Tienes estas grandes ideas sobre hacer una diferencia, pero estás muerta del miedo como cualquiera lo estaría."

Fruncí el ceño. Yo, definitivamente, no estaba de humor para esto. Jake no tenía ni la menor jodida idea del lugar de donde yo provenía, y actuar como si entendiera mis sentimientos mejor que yo no le estaba ganando puntos.

Sin inmutarse por mi marcada falta de entusiasmo, continuó, "si crees que estos serán tus últimos meses de vida, ¿es así como quieres pasarlos?"

Tal vez él tenía un punto, pero yo no iba a concerder nada todavía.

"Creo que deberías hacer una lista de cosas que quieres hacer, en caso de que no tengas oportunidad después," concluyó con una sonrisa brilante. "Yo estaría encantado de ayudarte, tu sabes."

"Lo pensaré," dije. Yo todavía estaba de malhumor por la forma en que había terminado la conversación de ayer. Eso, combinado con mi falta de sueño, me hacía una compañía indeseable.

Acompañé a Jake hasta la puerta y le di la mejor sonrisa que pude formar, de forma que supiera que no estaba enojada con él.

* * *

**Miércoles, Abril 9 de 2008**

El martes en la noche no pude dormir. No sabía si mis asociaciones negativas con el sueño se estaban alimentando de sí mismas para hacer el sueño más elusivo, o si yo estaba tan desacostumbrada a dormir que había olvidado como hacerlo.

En vez de dormir, en la madrugada del miércoles hice una lista de cosas que quería hacer, como Jake había sugerido.

Mi lista terminó siendo corta, porque yo era realista. No tuve fuerzas para poner 'conocer a mi alma gemela y casarme' en la lista. No es como si yo fuera a tener una oportunidad para conocer a mi alma gemela antes del juicio, y aún si lo hacía, él nisiquiera me notaría porque yo estaría usando el anillo de compromiso de Edward. Y si yo sí lo conocía, ¿no se decepcionaría él bastante cuando los Volturi acabaran conmigo? No querría desearle eso al hipotético él.

Me concentré en cosas que podía hacer aquí. Quise poner 'saltar de un acantilado', porque mi papá siempre había bromeado sobre la gente que salta de un acantilado igual que todos los demás. Puesto que yo no nadaba y me daban miedo las alturas, decidí que saltar de acantilados probablemente no era una adición genial a la lista. En cambio, puse 'saltar de un trampolín'. Eso era un poquitico osado, pero no mortal. Además, era algo con lo que Jake podría ayudarme, y eso lo haría feliz. Enlisté otro par de cosas que pensé eran factibles. Quería aprender como cambiar el aceite de mi auto, aunque yo ya no tuviera uno. Esperaba que Jake me dejara practicar en el suyo; no quería arriesgarme a derramar aceite en el garaje de Edward. Un soufflé de chocolaté también estaba en la lista. Yo era una buena cocinera, pero no tanto cuando se trataba de postres. Me encantaba el chocolate, y si podía lograr un soufflé, estaría satisfecha conmigo misma. Agregué un par de metas de lectura también, ya que la biblioteca de Edward era tan atractiva.

Después que me cancé de enlistar cosas, creo que dormí a pedazos. Nunca estaba cómoda, y si bien no recuerdo haber dormido, debo haber dormido algo, porque la noche no fue lo suficientemente larga de lo contrario.

Cuando Jake llegó en la mañana, yo estaba esperándolo afuera, lista en mano.

"Buenos días," dije, bastante complacida conmigo misma.

La mirada de Jake centró directamente sobre el trozo de papel en mi mano. "¡Hiciste una lista!"

"No es mucho." No quería darle esperanzas. Era una lista corta.

Caminamos juntos hacia el patio, su brazo colgando sobre mis hombros. Eso era nuevo. Me gustaba. Me recosté un poco en él, saboreando el contacto físico. Él lo notó, y le dio un apretón a mi hombro. Traté de no notar que me agarró con un poco más de furza de lo normal, para nada como el toque ligero como pluma de Edward.

Jake trabajó unas pocas horas y yo me senté sobre el suelo y lo vi hacerlo, ayudando ocasionalmente cuando me lo pedía. Sabía que él se estaba muriendo por preguntarme sobre mi lista, pero estaba esperando a que yo le dijera.

Me encantaba verlo trabajar. El juego de músculos de sus antebrazos era fascinante.

Hice el almuerzo para ambos y lo traje afuera. Era un raro día soleado y anormalmente cálido a casi 21 grados. Tuvimos un picnic en el jardín; un banquete de emparedados de pollo, ensalada de patatas y galletas con chispas de chocolate hechas en casa.

"Esto está delicioso," dijo Jake felizmente, su boca llena de galleta.

Pensé sobre mi lista, y decidí que ahora era tan buen momento como cualquiera para abordar el tema. "¿Puedes nadar?"

"Claro que puedo." Jake frunció el ceño. "¿Tú no puedes?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Puedo medio flotar."

"¿Eso es lo que está en tu lista? ¿Aprender a nadar?"

"No exactamente. Aprender a nadar tomaría demasiado, y estos días ando en busca de gratificación instantánea."

"¿Entonces por qué preguntaste?"

"La primera cosa en mi lista es brincar de un trampolín."

"¡Pero no puedes nadar!"

"Lo se. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda." Le sonreí con inocencia.

"¡Oye, Seth!" gritó él a través de los jardines.

Me di la vuelta para ver al chico de la piscina caminando hacia nosotros. No quería testigos de mis conversaciones con Jake. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero ¿y si el chico de la piscina iba y le contaba a Edward? "Jake, no se sobre él," comencé.

"Nah, él está bien. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. No te preocupes, Bella." Jake le estaba haciendo señas a su amigo para que se acercara.

Seth vino trotando, sus ojos moviéndose entre Jake y yo, y finalmente bajando hacia mi anillo de compromiso. Jake y yo necesitábamos tener una charla. Una seria charla sobre mantener secretos y ser discreto.

"Seth, tienes que probar una de estas galletas que Bella hizo." Jake lanzó una galleta hacia Seth y éste dudó.

"Sabes lo que dijo Edward," Seth le habló a Jake como si yo no estuviera allí. Mi rubor se hizo más fuerte.

"A veces eres tan lambón. Bella es buena onda. Simplemente cómete la berraca galleta."

Seth tomó la galleta con vacilación y la mordió. Después del primer bocado, me sonrió. "¿Usted hizo estas?"

Asentí. "Ajá."

"Están deliciosas."

"Te lo dije," dijo Jake con aire petulante.

Le rodé los ojos a Jake y luego le me dirigí a Seth, "Gracias."

"¿El agua de la piscina está caliente?"

Seth se zampó el resto de la galleta. "A Edward le gusta a 29 grados. Por lo que si, está tibia."

"¿Tienes que seguir diciendo su nombre?" Siseó Jake.

"Es la piscina _de_ _Edward_."

Jake ignoró eso y en cambio me miró a mí. "¿Qué piensas, Bella?"

"¿Quieres hacerlo hoy?"

"¿Por qué no? Sería una forma sencilla de empezar con tu lista. Una ayuda para aumentar tu confianza, si así lo deseas."

"Pero no puedo nadar," dije estúpidamente.

"Saltaremos juntos. No te dejaré tomar agua."

La frente de Seth frunció en preocupación. "Jake, lo que sea que estés planeando, ¿no crees que sea una mala idea meter a la prometida de Edward a la piscina si no puede nadar?"

"Te preocupas más que mi abuela," gruñó Jake. "Y además, Bella necesita esto. Ella ha tenido un mal rato últimamente y necesita la oportunidad para construir algunos recuerdos divertidos."

"Quizás ella debería estar construyéndolos con Edward," dijo Seth con mordacidad.

Jake y Seth compartieron una larga mirada y yo aclaré mi garganta en un intento por aliviar un poco la tención. "No te preocupes, Seth. Se que a Edward le gustaría que yo me diviertiera un poco mientras él no está." Era cierto. Hay que reconocerlo, la diversión que él querría que yo tuviera no incluía a Jake… ¿pero no me había dicho él que probara la piscina?

Seth no parecía convencido, pero se comió otra galleta, lo que tomé como un buen signo.

Ni Jake ni yo teníamos trajes de baño, por lo que me resolví por una camiseta y unos shorts. Jake se quitó los zapatos y la camisa.

Jake hizo una zambullida "de prueba" para asegurarse de que el agua estuviera bien. Yo sabía que estaba alardeando, pero de todas formas me impresionó. Su cuerpo entró al agua en una línea bien definida y sin salpicar tanto, lo que era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba lograr para mi próximo salto del trampolín. Yo sólo quería lograr entrar a la piscina sin golpear el agua de la forma equivocada.

Jake se salió de la piscina y caminó hacia mí. Estaba chorreando y traté de no dejar que mis ojos siguieran las pequeñas gotas de agua que descendian por su pecho desnudo.

"¿Lista Bella? Tú te montas primero y luego yo te sigo. Una vez ambos estemos montados, contaré hasta tres y luego saltaremos."

"¿Debería taparme la nariz?"

"Sólo si no eres lo suficientemente lista para exhalar cuando golpees el agua."

En ese caso, si, me taparía la nariz. "¿Hay alguna forma correcta para saltar?"

"¿Te das cuenta que sólo tiene 3 metros de alto, cierto? Con tal que no saltes de plano sobre tu espalda estarás bien."

Él estaba en lo cierto. El trampolín no era tan alto. Yo podía hacer esto.

Me quité mis sandalias y caminé con cautela hacia la piscina, cuidadosa de evitar los charcos creados por Jake cuando se salió de la piscina. Con mi suerte, probablemente me resbalaría y caería sobre la baldosa antes de que siquiera llegara al trampolín.

Subí los escalones lentamente, uno a la vez. Puse un pie sobre el trampolín y me subí. Parada sobre el trampolín, miré a mí alrededor. Esto no estaba tan mal. No se que me había poseído para comparar esto con saltar de un acantilado. Era más como saltar de una roca.

Al final del trampolín, miré hacia abajo. Gran error. Tres metros nunca habían parecido tan altos. Tres metros eran sólo como trescientos centímetros. Y yo tenía más de 153 de alta, por lo que el trampolín era menos alto que dos yos. No era nada alto, y aún así, de repente me encontré menos entusiasmada de saltar.

De la nada, el trampolín comenzó a moverse y yo estiré mis brazos para mantener mi balance. Lancé una mirada alarmada sobre mi hombro y me di cuenta que era Jake, uniéndoseme sobre la tabla. Lástima que se moviera como una manada de elefantes.

Varios aterradores momentos de tembladera de tabla después, sentí las frías y húmedas manos de Jake sobre mi cintura. Temblé instintivamente.

Jake se inclinó hacia mí y habló directamente en mi oído. "Recuerda, apreta tu nariz, mantén tu cuerpo recto. No te soltaré ni por un momneto, así que no te asustes cuando golpees el agua. Saltamos a la cuenta de tres."

Asentí, muda de miedo.

"Uno."

Casi le dije que cambiaba de opinión. Yo no tenía nada que probar.

"Dos."

Imágenes de los Volturi destellaron a través de mi cerebro: Aro, Cayo, Marco, Demetri, Jane, Alec… el miedo hacia ellos se mezcló con mi miedo de saltar y me sentí físicamente enferma.

"Tres."

Ya no quería estar asustada. Salté.

Fiel a su palabra, Jake pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras saltaba y no me dejó ir, ni siquiera cuando golpeamos el agua.

Olvidé taparme la nariz y subí a la superficie chapoteando dentro de los brazos de Jake. Nos balanceábamos arriba y abajo dentro del agua conforme sus piernas se movían a un ritmo continuo bajo nosotros, manteniéndonos a flote en la parte honda.

Jake me llevó nadando hacia el borde de la piscina y yo me salí con las piernas temblorosas.

"¿Estás bien, Bells?"

El trampolín ya no se veía tan alto o tan temible. Si tan sólo mis otros miedos pudieran ser amainados tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Jueves, Abril 10 de 2008**

Me quedé dormida tan pronto como mi cabeza golpeó la almohada la noche del miércoles, pero el sueño fue intimidante y para nada relajante. No pude recordar ninguno de los aterradores sueños en la mañana. El sueño que recordaba más claramente era en el que podía escuchar a esa malintencionada mujer de cabello churco de la gala de caridad en mi cabeza, charloteando sobre mí muriendo virgen.

La odiaba. Esperaba que el vino manchara permanentemente su vestido.

Me puse una bata, bajé a tientas las escaleras y me situé sobre un taburete en la barra de la cocina. Ahí sobre el mesón, bajo un lápiz, estaba mi –demasiado- corta lista de cosas por hacer antes del juicio, garabateada en mi descuidada letra.

Lavanté el lápiz. ¿Perder mi virginidad era una cosa estúpda para poner en mi lista de deseos?

_Si_.

_Quizás no_.

Jake habia dicho que él me ayudaría con mi lista. Él ya había saltado conmigo del trampolín a la piscina. Tenía la sensación de que no le importaría ayudarme con mi problema de la virgnidad.

Además, nuestra pequeña experiencia en la piscina me había enseñado algo sobre él.

Tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Sensual y despampanante.

Una chica tendría que estar muerta para no notarlo.

Me estremecí ante la elección de mis propias palabras. Yo no estaba muerta, todavía. Aún había tiempo para mí.

Decidí no escribirlo en la lista. Había algo superficial en ponerlo en un papel, donde cualquiera podría verlo. No muchas personas sabían que me estaba salvando para el matrimonio. Mis padres habían sabido, una vez, cuando estaban con vida. Ángela sabía, pero probablemente no la volvería a ver de nuevo. Emmett sabía, porque le conté la noche que nos emborrachamos juntos después de casi morirnos. Pero nunca hablábamos de esa noche, y estábamos tan borrachos que ni siquiera estaba segura de que él recordara nuestra conversación. Yo recordaba cada palabra al pie de la letra, porque siempre memorizaba lo que él decía.

Pensamientos de Emmett trajeron una sonrisa a mis labios, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando me obligué a pensar en él con Rosalie. Emmett no me iba a ser el amor de manera apasionada la noche anterior al juicio. Él nunca traicionaría a su familia de esa forma, y por supuesto que esa era una de las cosas que admiraba de él.

Jake llegó y lo dejé entrar.

Su sonrisa radiante me decidió. Yo podía hacer algo mucho, mucho peor que perder mi virginidad con Jake. Si sobrevivía a toda esta experiencia del juicio y de alguna manera lograba encontrar a mi Príncipe Azul, puede que me arripintiera de no haberme salvado para el matrimonio, pero al menos podría lamentarlo. Y de alguna retorcida manera, la lógica resultaba. Con mi suerte, yo _viviría_ para lamentarlo. Y definitivamente preferiría vivir para lamentar algo como haber tenido sexo con Jake que morir porque los Volturi me mataron.

Hasta cierto nivel sabía que lo que pensaba no tenía sentido, pero no me importó. Necesitaba algo de qué aferrarme por el momento, porque no podría continuar indefinidamente sin comida o sin dormir.

Jake vió la lista en mi mano y preguntó, "¿qué hay en la lista para hoy?"

¿Hoy? No, no lo haríamos hoy. No estaba lista. Pero estaba empeñada en este plan, necesitábamos hacerlo antes que Edward regresara a casa el domingo, pues esto no era algo que quisiera explicarle. Entonces el sábado sería el día.

¿Pero y si disfrutaba el sexo y quería hacerlo de nuevo? Entonces el viernes. De esa forma si las cosas iban bien, todavía tendríamos juntos el sábado antes de que Edward estuviera en casa. Era raro pensar en hacer cosas cuando Edward no estaba aquí. Parecía como si yo lo estuviera engañando, pero ese _no_ era el caso. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo?

"¿Bells?"

"Lo siento Jake, taba pensando." Alejé los pensamientos de Edward. Yo no lo estaba engañando. Edward sólo se preocuparía si la gente se enteraba. Seríamos discretos, por lo que estaría bien.

"Para hoy pensé que podríamos caerle a la 2ª cosa de la lista, pero quería hablarte de mañana…"

* * *

**Viernes, abril 11 de 2008**

**Alice**

Tararée alegremente todo el camino a la casa de Edward. Me diminuto baúl estaba lleno de compras para el bebe y lo único que faltaba era alguien que admirara mi destreza para comprar. Normalmente, se podía contar con Jasper para ocasiones como esta, pero él hacía esta cosa llamada _trabajo_ durante el día.

Lo se. Nunca lo he entendido tampoco.

No es que yo no tuviera responsabilidades y deberes, pero la mayoría de ellos giraban entorno a hacer apariciones a nombre de la fundación de caridad de mi familia y en pensar en mi nueva línea de moda. Las apariciones generalmente tenían lugar en la noche, aunque a veces eran por la tarde. Pensar en moda podía hacerse en cualcuier lado, a cualquier hora. No estaba limitado por un concepto prosaíco como _horas de oficina. _Yo trataba de explicarle esto a Jasper, pero él estaba empeñado en la idea de que las transacciones de negocios pasaban a una hora determinada, principalmente entre 8:00 A.M y 6:00 P.M.

Sin embargo, hoy no estaba tan enojada con él porque iba a ir a visitar a Bella. Edward había estado de viaje por demasiado tiempo y estaba segura que para estos momentos ella estaría prácticamente colgándose de las paredes. Yo la había visitado varias veces a lo largo del último par de semanas, y ella difinitivamente apreciaba la compañía.

Las dos estábamos empezando a volvernos cercanas, como las hermanas deberían serlo, y me hacía feliz saber que el pequeño Joshua Carlisle iba a tener una tía tan dulce. Esa sensación de calidez se hizo aún más fuerte cuando pensé en como quizás sería tía de nuevo en el no-tan-remoto futuro. Edward podía ser tan frío con los adultos, pero amaba a los niños. Edward y Bella tendrían bebes hermosos.

Paré en la entrada con un giro llamativo y corrí hacia la puerta.

Bueno, realmente no corrí porque tenía siete meses de embarazo, pero "corrí" sonaba mucho mejor que "caminar como pato."

Toqué en la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

Timbré, pero no hubo respuesta.

Le eché una miradita al garaje y conté. Todos los cuatro autos estaban ahí.

Probablemente Bella estaba tomando la siesta. O duchándose. O algo.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo ella a las tres de la tarde?

Un sentimiendo de preocupación se asentó en mi estómago. Tal vez estaba enferma de nuevo. O, más probablemente, estaba lastimada. Ella era horriblemente torpe. Cielos santo, Edward nunca me perdonaría si estaba listimada y necesitaba ayuda y ninguno de nosotros lo notó.

Saqué a toda velocidad a mi llave mágica y me dejé entrar. Apagué la alarma con facilidad y tomé las escaleras dos a la vez hacia el cuarto de Bella.

…

…

…

La puerta estaba medio abierta, y por entre ella, vi a Bella poniéndose toda caliente y encendida con el jardinero.

¡El jardinero!

¿Cómo pudo? ¡Esa zorra desagradecida! Después de todo el amor y el tiempo que invertí en ponerla sexy, ¿lo estaba desperdiciando en el jardinero?

Edward se iba a poner putérico.

¿Debería contarle a Edward? Él actua de forma fría, pero en el interior es cálido y sentimental. Estaría devastado.

¿Y si yo no le contaba a Edward y él de todas maneras se casaba con ella? Ese podría ser un desastre de proporciones épicias, tanto emocional como financieramente. Si, yo tendría que contarle a Edward.

Ellos todavía no me habían visto. Jardinero estaba moviendo sus manos bajo la camisa de Bella, trabajando en la segunda base.

¿Debería detenerlos o debería ver lo lejos que Bella iba a ir? Por todo lo que yo sabía, Bella había estado durmiendo con él cada día desde que Edward se fue, pero algo me decía que esta era la primera vez. Si éste de verdad era un acontecimiento único, quizás Edward la perdonaría si ella no iba hasta el final, aunque a este punto no estaba segura si quería que él lo hiciera.

Aclaré mi garganta.

Él no me escuchó, pero ella si lo hizo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y encontraron con los míos.

"¡Alice!"

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y los recosté sobre mi pancita. Tenía una selección de palabras que quería compartir con Bella, pero sabía que Joshua Carlisle podría escucharme con sus oidos perfectamente formados, por lo que decidí mantener mi boca cerrada.

Jardinero por fin me notó. Él dio un paso lejos de Bella pero no se vio para nada mortificado. Si yo no me hubiera preocupado de que Edward regresando a casa para ver las flores muertas le agragara insulto a la herida de Bella "haciéndolo" con su jardinero, lo hubiera despedido en el acto.

Bella alejó a Jardinero y arregló su camisa. "Esto no es lo que crees."

Levanté una ceja mientras continuaba manteniendo mi lengua bajo control. Oh, las cosas que quería decirle… pero tenía que mentaner al pequeño J.C. inocente por tanto como fuera posible.

Bella volvió a mirar a Jardinero y luego a mí, "bueno, quizás es lo que crees, pero puedo explicarlo."

Esa última pequeña frase suya me enojó aún más y luché por dominar mi temperamento. Yo no quería transmitirle estrés o rabia al bebe, por lo que decidí mantener esto tan breve como fuera posible. "Sálvatelo para Edward."

"Alice..."

"Ni siquira empieces. No quiero escucharlo."

Bella pasó saliva, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y asustados. Ella debería estar asustada. Yo había estado del lado receptor del temperamento de Edward antes, y no era bonito. Casí sentí lástima por ella.

Pero no realmente.

Maldición, me estaba sintiendo bastante traicionada de que alguien a quien consideré que iba a a ser mi hermana fuera una zorra cachona. Y sólo me podría imaginar cómo se iba a sentir Edward.

"Me voy ahora. Pero deberías saber que voy a llamar a Edward para contarle todo sobre este pequeño incidente. Creo que sería mejor si tú y yo no nos vemos o hablamos la una a la otra por un buen tiempo." No me quedé para ver la mirada en el rostro de Bella.

Bajé las escaleras hacia mi auto y manejé a casa, mi dedo moviéndose sobre mi teléfono.


	9. Abril 13 a Abril 14 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****Esta historia pertenece a Limona**** y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

**NA/ **Quiero recordarle a todos que esta historia es rating M por sexo, lenguaje y temas adultos. Mis personajes no son adolescentes. Son adultos y están metidos dentro de situaciones adultas tomando decisiones adultas. La historia no es flores y arcoíris pero es una historia de amor. Por favor tengan en mente que apenas va un cuarto de la historia hecho.

**Nt/ **Cuando me refería a Bella no haciendo nada malo, me refería a que ella no estaba engañando a Edward porq ellos no son nada. No a que no estuviera besándose con Jake xD. Creo que confundí a algunos con eso, pero si, leyeron bien, estaban en ello xD.

Sé que han estado esperando mucho este capítulo así que nos los distraeré mucho aquí arriba, sólo les pido que chequen la nota al final por favor. _¡Disfruten!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

**

**Domingo, Abril 13 de 2008**

**Bella**

Había estado actualizando la página de llegadas de los vuelos Delta cada minuto durante los últimos veinte. El avión de Edward finalmente había tocado tierra, unos meros cinco minutos tarde. Eso significaba que lo vería en menos de una hora.

Decir que temía nuestra confrontación era quedarse corto. La culpa era aplastante. No me sentía culpable por haberme besuqueado con Jacob. La culpa era porque Alice me pilló. ¿Quién sabe a cuántos de la familia le había contado? Edward no había hecho nada más que ser bueno conmigo, y ahora yo lo estaba avergonzando. Me di una ducha para tratar de lavar la culpa, pero ésta se me colgaba como una segunda piel.

Alrededor de la hora en que estimaba que él debería llegar, me senté sobre el sofá en la sala y vigilé la puerta principal. Después de un escaso minuto, la puerta principal se abrió y luego se cerró con un golpe.

Hice una mueca ante el sonido mientras me paraba para recibirlo.

Edward me miró con rabia desde el otro lado del cuarto. Dejó su maleta junto a la puerta y dejó caer su maletín al lado. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

"¿Qué carajos estabas pensando?" Su voz se proyectó enérgicamente a través del recibidor.

Yo estaba pegada al suelo donde estaba parada, demasiado asustada para moverme aunque él estuviera dando grandes zancadas a una velocidad alarmante hacia mí. Dos intensas manchas de color ardían sobre sus mejillas. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

Cuando Edward me alcanzó; agarró mis hombros y me sacudió con fuerza. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban y con un gruñido me dijo, "¿cómo te atreves a follar con el jardinero en frente de mi hermana?"

"Lo siento," dije, mi voz baja y tímida mientras trataba de alejarme de él.

Edward me sacudió una vez más, agitando mi cabeza. Él debió haberlo notado porque soltó mis hombros. Trastabillé un poco ante el repentino cambio. Lo escuché tomar un profundo respiro y me di cuenta que estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento. Di un paso hacia atrás; aún había rabia irradiando de él en olas.

"Yo no sabía que ella estaba ahí." Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"¿Crees que eso lo hace mejor? Todo lo que te he pedido es que te mantengas alejada de los escándalos. Eso era. ¿Por qué no podías hacer esa única jodida cosa por mí?"

Se me salió la piedra. "Nosotros no estamos comprometidos. Me dejaste bastante claro eso cuando fuimos a la gala. Estaba siendo discreta. No puedo evitar si tu hermana—"

"Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto." Él dio un paso adelante, lo bastante cerca para volver a agarrarme por los hombros si elegía hacerlo.

Lo miré con recelo. "Bien. Fue un accidente."

"¿Fue un accidente que estuvieras medio desnuda en tu habitación en mi casa con el jardinero?"

"Maldita sea, Edward," dije con brusquedad. "Al menos yo no estaba besándolo en medio de un salón de baile repleto de gente mientras estabas sentado al margen escuchando a la gente chismosear sobre ti."

"¿Es de esto de lo que va? Querías cobrártelas conmigo porque besé a Tanya?" Los ojos de Edward se achicaron. "Esperaba más de ti."

"No tenía nada que ver contigo besando a alguien más." La frustración hizo que mi voz se quebrara. "Yo sólo necesitaba compañía."

"Puedo conseguirte un perro," dijo Edward de manera tajante.

"Sabía que no entenderías." Me giré para irme.

La mano de Edward agarró mi brazo como a un tornillo. "No hemos terminado."

"Si, lo hicimos." Me retorcí, tratando de liberarme de su fuerte agarre. Iba a dejar un moretón, estaba segura.

"No, no lo hicimos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la posición en la que me pusiste?"

"¿Le contó Alice a alguien más que a ti?" Mi voz era un susurro. Esta era la pregunta que había temido preguntar pero de la que necesitaba saber la respuesta.

"Sólo a la familia entera."

"Lo siento tanto." Y lo hacía. Había sabido que Alice le contaría a Edward, pero no creí que le contara a nadie más. Había pasado el fin de semana entero sumiéndome en una mezcla que era dos partes culpa y una parte santurronería, y este nuevo trocito de información aumentó la concentración de culpa. Me sentía físicamente enferma.

"Lamentarlo no lo arregla." Él todavía estaba furioso, pero ya no estaba gritando.

Mi estómago se retorció y sentí lágrimas brotando en mis ojos. "Yo simplemente pensé…"

"¿Pensaste qué? Esto debe ser bueno." Su voz todavía tenía un borde cruel y eso fue suficiente para hacer caer las lágrimas.

"Es que yo no quería morir virgen."

Edward se quedó mirándome, sin creérselo. Claramente, lo que sea que haya esperado que yo le dijera, esto no era eso.

Sorbí, no queriendo que mi nariz moqueara frente a él. "No me mires así. Sé que es menos común para las chicas salvarse solitas para el matrimonio, pero no es tan asombroso."

"Bella," dijo Edward, su voz suavizándose un poco. Ya sea si fue por mis lágrimas o no, no estaba segura, pero estaba aliviada de que la crueldad hubiera desaparecido. "Primero, no vas a morir. Emmett nunca ha perdido un testigo."

"Seh, bueno, él nunca ha tenido un testigo tan maldito como yo tampoco."

Él continuó como si yo ni siquiera hubiera hablado. "Segundo, mientras reconozco que nadie quiere morir virgen, mi jardinero es una elección extremadamente pobre."

"Él tiene un nombre, sabes. Y él me entiende."

"Espera, ¿le contaste nuestra situación?" Ira estalló de nuevo sobre el rostro de Edward.

"Confió en él."

"Yo no."

"Bien, entonces es algo bueno que es mi secreto."

"Estás usando mi anillo, maldición," dijo con brusquedad. "No es sólo tu secreto. ¿Y si se te ocurrió que contarle a él podría ponernos a todos en peligro?"

"Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y él estaba aquí." Estaba a la defensiva, pero sólo porque no había considerado que estaba poniendo en peligro a alguien más que a mí misma.

"Podrías haberme hablado a mí."

"Estabas en Haití."

"Tengo un teléfono. Tienes el número."

"No quería imponerme."

"¿Entonces en cambio te desahogaste con mi jardinero universitario, quien se ofreció a hacerte el favor de quitarte la virginidad?" Edward bufó. "Si, Bella, eso está _mucho_ mejor."

Lo miré rayado. "Tú y yo no estamos comprometidos, no estaba fundamentalmente mal."

"¿De verdad estás tan preocupada por morir que no serás feliz hasta que tengas sexo?"

"Vi una oportunidad e iba a tomarla."

"Más bien él vio una oportunidad," Masculló Edward bajo su aliento. No supe si se suponía que yo escuchara eso o no, pero él estaba parado tan cerca a mí que habría escuchado incluso un susurro.

"Obviamente, no hubiera hecho nada si hubiera sabido que Alice estaba mirando, pero no voy a disculparme por querer—"

Edward me interrumpió. "¿Es sólo sexo en sí, o es el jardinero en particular?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Cuál es el punto? Asumiendo que vivas, ¿no te arrepentirías?"

Me sonrojé. "Bueno, estaba más o menos pensando en ello como un seguro."

Edward se quedó mirándome, esperando a que yo siguiera.

"Digamos que quizás si yo tenía sexo, eso aseguraría que viviera para lamentarlo."

Edward parpadeó dos veces antes de responder. Por un minuto, pensé que se iba a reír de mí, pero no lo hizo. "Tu lógica es indescriptible. Si te das cuenta que es completamente absurdo, ¿cierto?"

"Y te preguntas por qué no confié en ti." Ahora que mi corazón había parado de martillar a causa de los gritos de Edward, la culpa estaba de regreso. Vi a Edward pasar una mano por su cabello; se veía cansado. Me di cuenta de que probablemente estaba desfasado con los horarios por el vuelo. La situación actual de seguro no estaba ayudando con el asunto.

"¿Realmente estás empeñada en esta ridícula idea de que si haces algo que vivirías para lamentar, eso inclinará la balanza de modo que de verdad vivas para lamentarlo?"

Alejé la mirada, incapaz de decir que estaba de acuerdo en voz alta, pero incapaz de negarlo. Sabía que era irracional, pero estaba asustada. Y si hacer algo estúpido evitaba que muriera, estaba completamente a favor. Y si yo sí moría, bueno, en todo caso no habría querido morir virgen. Perdida en mis pensamientos como estaba, las palabras de Edward me agarraron completamente fuera de guardia.

"Si ofrezco tener sexo contigo, ¿prometes que te mantendrás lejos de él?"

"Él es mi amigo," dije, concentrándome en la segunda mitad de la pregunta de Edward más que en la primera mitad.

"¿Le dirás entonces que sólo quieres ser amigos platónicos?" Presionó.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría dormir contigo?"

Sus ojos verdes destellaron de nuevo en la tenue luz, pero estaba vez no fue rabia. "Simplemente digamos que ya que has esperado todo este tiempo, no quiero que tires tu primera vez a la basura con un chico sobre-entusiasta."

Mi estómago dio una voltereta y tragué con dificultad. Jake _era_ joven. No me había dado cuenta como había estado contando con que eso me diera la ventaja. Cuando me había imaginado a Jake y a mí juntos, era yo la que mandaba. Tenía la sensación que si iba con Edward en cambio, sería una experiencia completamente diferente.

Me di cuenta que Edward estaba esperando una respuesta. Mordí mi labio. "Pensaré en ello, ¿Vale?"

Él sonrió con satisfacción.

Mientras subía las escaleras e iba hacia mi cuarto, pude sentir el peso de sus ojos sobre mí. Traté de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar abajo, ¿pero a quién estaba engañando? ¿Cómo podría no pensar en ello? Él estaba tan fuera de mi liga que realmente nunca antes me permití pensar en él de esa forma y de pronto él me había dado permiso para pensar en lo que estaba bajo su ropa.

Escogí un libro a la loca del estante y comencé a leerlo. Tenía que hacer algo para apartar mi mente a la fuerza de soñar despierta con el cuerpo de Edward, o me volvería loca. Leí por dos horas, perdiéndome completamente en otro mundo. Aunque no podría decir qué leí porque no recuerdo que libro era.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y después de unos segundos Edward asomó su cabeza. Llevaba puestos shorts, una camiseta y unos tenis. Claramente, él acaba de hacer ejercicio. Su camiseta estaba húmeda con sudor y se pegaba a su delgado y musculoso pecho. Tenía una toalla colgada casualmente alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello bronce estaba alborotado y mechones sueltos se pegaban a su frente. ¿Yo había pasado dos horas tratando de olvidarlo y así era como él se aparecía?

"Bella, el asado estará listo en unos minutos. ¿Puedes sacarlo del horno para que repose cuando el temporizador se apague mientras tomó una ducha?"

"Um," dije, lenguaje coherente era demasiado pedir a este punto.

"Gracias," dijo, y me dirigió una rápida sonrisa torcida. Si, lo confieso, mis ojos estaban pegados a su trasero mientras él regresaba a su cuarto.

Cerré la puerta detrás de él, aún cuando sabía que simplemente tendría que abrirla de nuevo o no escucharía el temporizador del horno apagarse. Me recosté contra la puerta y traté de respirar uniformemente para desacelerar mi acelerado corazón.

Edward no cocinaba. Yo sabía eso sobre él. Yo fui la que puso el asado en la nevera, listo para el horno. Él debe haberlo visto y decidió meterlo. Hasta este momento, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que él sabía cómo usar su propio horno.

Yo había preparado el asado esta tarde para tener algo que hacer porque estaba demasiado ansiosa por lo que pasaría cuando él llegara a casa. No creí que de hecho fuéramos a sentarnos juntos y a comerlo como gente civilizada.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y escuché el temporizador sonar. Bajé las escaleras y puse el asado a reposar, como Edward me lo había pedido. Y luego, porque soy yo, junté una ensalada e hice arroz pilaf con lo que quedó del arroz de ayer. Incluso saqué una botella de vino de la bodega de Edward. Yo definitivamente necesitaba un trago, incluso si él no.

Cuando fui a ubicar las cosas sobre la mesa, él ya estaba sentado en el comedor, su cabello aún húmedo por su ducha. Cuando pasé cerca de él por detrás para ubicar la ensalada y el vino sobre la mesa, pude oler el jabón que usaba. El jabón que usaba cuando estaba desnudo, en la ducha.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él desnudo.

No podía. Estaba repleta de curiosidad y quizás un poco de algo más también.

Cuando dejé el vino, Edward se paró de repente, su cuerpo a centímetros del mío.

Quise preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero todo lo que salió de mi boca fue un chillido.

"Olvidaste las copas," dijo él como forma de explicación, pero permaneció cerca de mí más de lo necesario. Luego se alejó por un breve momento y regresó con dos copas. Yo me apuré al otro lado de la mesa y me senté; quería tanta distancia entre ambos como fuera posible cuando regresó.

Levanté el sacacorchos y me moví para abrir el vino, más Edward posó su mano sobre la mía.

"Permíteme," dijo.

"Puedo abrir una botella de vino, sabes." Mi voz salió más cortante de lo que planeé.

"¿Cómo es que seleccionaste este vino en particular para ir con la cena?"

Me tenía con esa. Lo había escogido bajando a la bodega de vinos y buscando algo que fuera rojo. Traté de encontrar algo que sonara normal, pero todo el vino en la bodega de Edward tenía nombres sobre los que nunca había escuchado.

"Eso es lo que pensé," murmuró en respuesta a mi silencio. "He estado madurando éste por siete años, Bella. Necesita ser abierto con gentileza." Miré como él despegaba la lámina de plata del cuello de la botella y luego insertaba el sacacorchos con facilidad. Cuando extraía el corcho, se detuvo antes de sacarlo por completo. Sus ágiles dedos trabajaron el corcho con cuidado, antes de removerlo sin ruido alguno y luego poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

Nunca me había imaginado que ver a un hombre abrir una botella de vino me excitaría.

"Si no sacas el corcho correctamente, hará un ruido como de estallido y sorprenderá al vino."

"Ah," fue mi ah-tan-inteligente respuesta. Mi rostro llevaba un perma-rubor y estaba esperando que él no lo hubiera notado. La luz en el comedor era bastante tenue, por lo que era una posibilidad que pasara inadvertido.

La conversación de la cena fue mundana conforme bailábamos cuidadosamente alrededor de cualquier cosa trascendental. Edward no mencionó ni una vez su previa oferta y estaba segura que no lo volvería a hacer a menos que yo la trajera a colocación.

Yo no iba a hacerlo. Me estaba sonrojando por verlo abrir una botella de vino. ¿Cuán penoso sería admitir que estaba pensando en pedirle que me desvirgara? De alguna forma esa conversación había sido mucho más fácil de tener con Jake.

Traté de pensar en temas de conversación para discutir que no involucraran sexo, pero estaba bastante segura que Edward todavía estaba enojado conmigo por la cosa de Jake. Yo era una persona naturalmente no-rivalizante, pero si él me la ponía difícil, no creo que fuera capaz de permanecer callada.

Edward era un hipócrita. ¿Estaba bien que él bailara y coqueteara e hiciera quien-sabe-qué con alguien más _en público, _pero no estaba bien que yo me besuqueara con el jardinero en la privacidad de su casa? ¿Cómo se suponía que yo supiera que Alice sería entrometida? Y si él iba a ir tan lejos, bien podríamos compartir su cuarto, porque de seguro la mucama había notado que dormíamos en cuartos diferentes.

La idea de nosotros en el mismo cuarto trajo una ráfaga de fantasías que traté de reprimir sin éxito, estoy segura que porté una expresión vidriosa durante la mayoría de la cena. No fue hasta que escuché las palabras "comenzar a buscar un nuevo jardinero" salir de la boca de Edward que de repente estuve alerta.

"¿Acabaste de decir que vas a despedir a Jake?"

Edward encontró mis ojos con frialdad. "Ya lo hice."

"¡¿Por qué?! Él es un jardinero fantástico."

Los ojos de Edward se achicaron. "Supongo. Pero no puede seguir instrucciones que valgan la pena."

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

"Le dije que se mantuviera alejado de ti."

"Él lo hizo. Es sólo que yo no me mantuve alejada de él."

"Bella," dijo Edward, su voz llena de advertencia.

"Edward," imité su tono. "Eso es completamente injusto."

"No lo voy a re-contratar para que puedas continuar con él donde quedaste."

"No, lo vas a contratar porque él es un buen jardinero."

"Buen intento, pero no. Necesitaría una mejor razón que esa."

"Le conté sobre mí, sobre nosotros. No creo que él le vaya a contar a nadie, pero tampoco quiero darle un incentivo." Contuve mi aliento, esperando haberme tropezado con una razón lo bastante buena para que Edward le diera otra oportunidad a Jake. Yo tenía suficiente sobre mi conciencia sin sentirme mal por hacer que mi único amigo fuera despedido.

"Si lo contrato de nuevo, ¿me prometes que te mantendrás alejada de él?"

"Él es mi amigo, no puedo prometer eso." Agaché mi mirada. "Por favor, Edward. Él es el único amigo que tengo ahora."

El rostro de Edward fue inescrutable por varios segundos. "¿Prometerás mantener las cosas estrictamente platónicas con él?"

"Ya lo hice," dije de mal humor.

"No lo hiciste, de hecho." Una lenta sonrisa se formó a través de los labios de Edward. "A menos que por tu declaración quieras decir que decidiste aceptar mi oferta anterior."

Debo haberme puesto más roja que una fresa. "Yo, um, estaba considerándolo."

"Considerándolo seriamente, ¿cierto?"

Incluso mis ojos estaban ardiendo; estaba agradecida de que mi cabello los cubriera. Evité sus ojos con esmero. "Tal vez lo estaba haciendo."

**Edward**

En algún lugar a lo largo del camino, en tratar de obrar bien por Bella, la había cagado.

Estaba atraído por ella. No podía negarlo.

Ella estaba viviendo en mi casa, durmiendo en un cuarto que quedaba bajando el pasillo desde el mío

Ella no había mostrado ninguna indicación de que estuviera atraída por mí, pero estaba bastante seguro de que si presionaba las cosas, podríamos tener una relación física. Yo nunca antes había sido rechazado por una mujer y estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería.

Desafortunadamente, había una buena razón para mantenerme alejado de Bella. Si las cosas no funcionaban entre los dos –y honestamente, yo no era conocido por tener un duradero nivel de atención para con las mujeres- ¿cuán incómodo sería para nosotros continuar la charada de estar comprometidos? Emmett también estaba a consideración. Él había dejado bastante claro que no me quería cerca de Bella, aunque no había compartido su razonamiento conmigo.

Y así, esa noche de la gala de caridad, traté de redirigir mi energía hacia Tanya. Tanya y yo teníamos círculos de influencia que se entrecruzaban. Nos habíamos conocido por años. Teníamos una historia de citas esporádicas y muy buen sexo. Tanya era segura; ella no esperaría un compromiso de mí, ella vivía en el momento. No fue mi intención que el beso pasara en medio de la pista de baile mientras Bella estaba viendo. Ciertamente, no disfruté la mirada dolida en el rostro de Bella, pero sabía que haría más fácil el permanecer lejos de Bella sin proponérmelo si ella me evitaba por causa de lo que vio.

Bella hizo más que evitarme. Esencialmente, dejó de hablarme después de la gala. Incluso pretendió estar enferma para faltar a pasar tiempo con mis padres.

Debí haberle hablado, debí haberle explicado, pero en cambio fui a Haití pensando que habría suficiente tiempo para resolver las cosas cuando viniera a casa.

Entonces, el último viernes, después de que terminé mis obligaciones del día, encontré cuatro mensajes esperando por mí. Uno de Alice, uno de mi madre, uno de Rosalie y uno de Jasper. Antes de que pudiera escuchar cualquiera de ellos, Emmett llamó.

Emmett narró la historia de Alice por mí.

Decir que estaba furioso es una severa subestimación.

Emmett también estaba enojado, pero él estaba más enojado con Alice por espiar a Bella de lo que lo estaba con Bella por besuquearse con Jacob. Él también estaba enojado conmigo porque pensó que yo iba a echar a Bella.

Quise echarla.

Estuve cerca de hacerlo.

Era lo bastante malo que ella me estuviera torturando durmiendo bajo el pasillo, pero entonces tenía que ir y humillarme casi tirándose al jardinero frente a mi hermana. Era intolerable.

No podía echarla. ¿A dónde iría? Dejando a un lado mis sentimientos personales, era importante que ella estuviera en un lugar seguro, y estar conmigo era seguro.

Emmett despotricó por un rato sobre como tendría que posponer sus vacaciones con Rosalie, otra vez, hasta que estuviera seguro que Bella y yo podíamos llevarnos bien. Yo le aseguré que no iba a echarla, pero él estaba preocupado de que ella pudiera huir. Él quería estar disponible en caso de que ella lo necesitara, y yo encontré eso molesto. Emmett tenía en él un poco de fanático del control. Él necesitaba aprender cuando dejarlo ir.

Después de que escuché los mensajes telefónicos de mi familia, mi rabia alcanzó un estado extremo. No fue suficiente para Alice llamarme y hablarme del sentido de lealtad familiar. No. Ella tenía que contarle _a la familia entera_ porque estaba preocupada sobre cómo me tomaría las noticias.

Para cuando mi vuelo tocó tierra el domingo, estaba listo para pulverizar a la siguiente persona que se me cruzara.

Conduje a casa como un rayo, tomando las curvas con más fuerza de la necesaria y acelerando por las rectas de alta velocidad. Fue bueno que ningún policía me pillara acelerando. En el humor en el que estaba, no me habría orillado y habría terminado en una persecución a alta velocidad en las noticias de la noche.

Parte de mí esperaba que ella no estuviera en casa cuando llegara allí. Parte de mí pensaba que más le valía estar ahí.

Ella estaba esperando por mí.

Ella también estaba enojada conmigo, todavía enojada por lo de Tanya. Eso era ridículo porque el que yo hiciera algo con Tanya no dañaba la reputación de Bella. Ella no tenía una reputación. _Bella_ técnicamente no existía. Cuando todo esto terminara, ella podría regresar a casa y ser quien quiera que realmente fuera, pero yo todavía sería yo. Yo tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Ella comenzó a llorar, y luego me contó sobre la complicada cadena lógica que la había guiado hacia los brazos de Jake.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas: "Si ofrezco tener sexo contigo, ¿prometes que te mantendrás lejos de él?"

No podía retirarlas.

No las retiraría.

A penas podría durar tanto. Decirle a mi familia el secreto de Bella no era una opción. Sacar a Bella a patadas no era una opción. Mi familia iba a pensar que yo era un tonto enamorado. Si iba a soportar el juicio equivocado de mi familia sobre la situación, bien quería sacar algo de ello, maldición. Y me sentiría muchísimo más cuerdo si podía tener sexo con Bella y podía sacármela de la cabeza. Si podíamos hacerlo sólo una vez, ella perdería el atractivo de ser prohibida, yo podría dejar de pensar en ella de manera obsesiva y podríamos seguir con nuestra charada de "prometidos".

Tan pronto como vi sus ojos abrirse supe que iba a aceptar mi oferta, era sólo cuestión de cuando.

En ese momento, me detesté a mí mismo. ¿Quién diablos se aprovecharía de una chica asustada y aislada de todos los que la amaban?

Aparentemente, yo no era mejor que Jacob.

Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que debía retirar mi oferta. Sabía que debería ir y comprarle un lindo perrito o algo. Debería llevarla a algún lugar calmado donde pudiéramos hablar sobre sus sentimientos y hacer que la vida aquí fuera mejor para ella, de modo que no fuera tan frágil. Yo era demasiado egoísta para hacer alguna de esas cosas, y además, todavía estaba furioso con ella.

Cuando me pidió que re-contratara al jardinero, casi grito.

Nunca me había desagradado Jacob, per se, pero nunca me había agradado demasiado. Él era un chico descarado y egoísta que pensaba que sabía más que yo. Lo había contratado más que nada porque Seth lo recomendó. La idea de re-contratarlo era aborrecible, especialmente cuando estaba seguro de lo que Alice me diría sobre eso.

Traté de sonsacarle una promesa de Bella de que se mantendría alejada de él, pero ella agachó la mirada hacia la misa y dijo en una pequeña y temblorosa voz, "él es mi amigo, no puedo prometer eso. Por favor, Edward. Él es el único amigo que tengo ahora."

Yo la miré, realmente la miré por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa. Sus mechones café colgaban lacios y sin vida alrededor de su rostro. Oscuros círculos ensombrecían sus ojos. Sus pómulos eran demasiado prominentes, como si hubiera perdido peso. Estaba anormalmente pálida. Se veía como si se fuera a romper con el mero roce de mi mano.

_¿Qué le pasó mientras yo no estaba? _Era una pregunta que tendría que esperar hasta otro momento. Un momento en el que yo pudiera mirarla sin estar irritado por toda la ridícula situación.

Una vez me di cuenta de lo rota que estaba, habría vuelto contratar a Jacob a toda costa, pero quería hacerle prometer que no tendríamos una repetición del incidente de Alice el viernes.

Cuando me dijo enfurruñada que ya había prometido, me di cuenta que en su cabeza ella ya había aceptado mi oferta. Ella también se dio cuenta, y su pálido rostro de repente estaba vivo y cubierto con un encendido rubor.

Dios me ayude. Rota o no, furioso con ella como estaba, la quería.

Comimos el resto de nuestra cena en silencio. Bella fue directico al segundo piso después de cenar, y yo no la seguí.

* * *

**Lunes, Abril 14 de 2008**

Levanté la mirada de mi café matutino y la vi bajar las escaleras. Yo había dormido poco la noche anterior, mientras luchaba con mi conciencia sobre la mejor forma de manejar a Bella.

Ella estaba vestida con unos jeans y un suéter ligero. Se veía mejor descansada esta mañana y su paso tenía un poco más de brío. Quizás ella no estaba tan rota como lo había parecido anoche. Esa idea me animó.

"Buenos días," dije.

Bella me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa indecisa y luego se sonrojó.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café para esconder mi sonrisa. Sus pensamientos estaban por todo su rostro. Por supuesto que las cosas serían incómodas entre nosotros dada la ridícula oferta que hice anoche.

"Sobre ayer en la noche," comencé.

"Sí," dijo ella, sonando bastante segura de sí misma.

"¿Qué?"

"Pensé en ello, y es algo que quiero hacer, y no hubo ninguna razón especial por la que elegí a Jake."

"Bella," comencé de nuevo.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Estás retirando tu oferta?"

"Siéntate."

Ella se sentó, sus ojos mirándome con desconfianza.

"Vivir como si fueras a morir no es forma de vivir. Has esperado todo este tiempo y serás más feliz si esperas hasta que puedas compartirlo con alguien a quien amas."

Ella no respondió, y yo no estaba seguro de qué estaba pensando, por lo que agregué a toda prisa, "Y no con el jardinero."

"Entonces encuéntrame a alguien más y un lugar privado donde tu hermana no venga entrometiéndose."

Me atraganté un poco ante eso.

Ella me miró directamente a los ojos. "No fue mi decisión más racional, pero no fue una hecha a la carrera, tampoco."

No.

En un enorme sacrificio personal, había decidido hacer lo correcto, ¿y mi recompensa era encontrarle a Bella alguien más de modo que _él_ pudiera aprovecharse de ella?

Ni de mierda.

Traté de nuevo. "Sólo estoy pensando en lo más conveniente para ti, Bella."

"Tú no tienes idea por lo que he estado pasando," su voz se quebró.

"¿Cómo podría? No me hablas. Aparentemente sólo le hablas al jardinero."

"¿Sigue en pie tu oferta, o no?"

Dudé. "Si."

Una pesada combinación de emoción y amargura me inundó. Me iba a ir al infierno por esto, de eso estaba seguro. Y entonces, porque todavía estaba enojado con ella, agregué, "sigue en pié, siempre y cuando puedas ganarte el perdón de Alice. Si tengo que tomar una llamada más de lástima por parte de ella, lastimaré a alguien."

Bella parpadeó, y pude verla procesando mi demanda. "Ella no me va a hablar de nuevo."

"No me importa cómo lo hagas o qué digas, pero haz las paces con ella. Mi embarazada hermana no debería estar bajo esta clase de estrés." Basado en las llamadas que había estado recibiendo de Alice, las vacas volarían antes de que ella perdonara a Bella. Yo sabía eso. Bella probablemente sabía eso. Pero sentí como si pudiera olvidar un poco de mi rabia por toda la situación si Bella le daba al menos un intento honesto.

"Si hago las paces con tu hermana, entonces tu…" su voz se apagó.

"Si."

No dijimos nada más, pero el aire entre nosotros se cargó con electricidad.

* * *

Bueno, vamos por partes:

**1) 'Y':** Yo se que podrás odiar a Jake, pero cuida tu tono la próxima vez, por favor. Si los autores deciden o no unir a Jake a la historia es su decisión y sólo suya, desde un principio advertí que Jake formaría parte de la trama, así que lo mínimo que puedo exigir es respeto hacia mi trabajo y en especial al de Limona quien ha puesto tanto esfuerzo en escribir esta fantástica historia, no tienes porq ir lanzando prejuicios de una. Jake también hace parte del universo de SM y si tú lo aborreces tanto no significa que todas lo hagamos y tengas que venir diciendo eso -un poco de respeto no estaría de más-. Puede que no haya sido tu intención, pero ese review de verdad que me ofendió y más aún que no hayas dejado forma de responder o siquiera haberlo firmado con un nombre real. Te repito de nuevo, por favor cuida tu tono la próxima vez.

**2) **_El plagio es una mierda. _

Listo, lo dije xD. Como algunas personas sabrán hubo otro plagio a una de mis traducciones. No lo voy a negar, estaba furiosa. No es la primera vez que eso pasa y creo que he dicho bastantes veces que _todo lo que tienen que hacer preguntar_. Pero luego de que me calmé, pues me puse a pensar, si dejo de traducir –porq cuando pasó no quería saber de traducciones por un buen tiempo- nadie gana. A mi me gusta mucho traducir y sé que a ustedes les gusta la historia. No sería justo para nadie. Yo quedo con los crespos hechos, ustedes a medias y el plagio como tal, sigue existiendo, sin contar el compromiso q adquirí con la autora. Tal vez llegue el momento en el que me canse de mandar mensajes para q borren los plagios y deje de traducir o borre mi cuenta, pero esa no es la mejor solución ahora.

La verdad es que necesitaba un respiro, en parte por eso la demora en subir el cap. Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, lo sé muy bien. Y por eso mismo es que también continuó, poniéndome brava y abandonando todo no saco nada. Sólo puedo volver a decir que si quieren subir mis traducciones a otros lugares primero pidan permiso. Yo no muerdo, creo xD

En todo caso, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegué. Nada de vida o muerte, pero bueno. Es que de verdad que me sentí desanimada, pero ya recobré fuerzas ;)

Para finalizar quiero darle gracias a _Silvia_ y a _Kalita707_ por haberme avisado. Y también un enorme gracias a _Yuliss, a Ruby y a Rizy_ por apoyarme y animarme.

**3)** Por si me retraso de nuevo:

Se me ocurrió que si me llego a retrasar de nuevo o algo, pues en vez de subir un capítulo con una nota –cosa que detesto que me hagan y algo me dice que ustedes también- pondré en mi perfil un anuncio bajo el título "señales de vida" xD. Así ya me pueden jalar las orejas si no me reporto ni con cap ni ahí. Aunque espero no tener que usar ese medio xD

* * *

Después de esta enorme nota que me tomó una eternidad escribir –y de la que espero que aunque sea hayan leído el punto 3 xD- les pregunto, ¿qué tal el cap? ¿Si les gustó? ¿qué creen que pase en el siguiente?

¡Recuerden dejarme un review! Me encanta leer sus impresiones ;)


	10. Abril 15 a Abril 18 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****Esta historia pertenece a Limona**** y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

¡Hola a todos!

La verdad es que no tengo palabras para agradecerles por todos sus fantásticos reviews, alertas y favoritos. _Me tienen en las nubes, _gente linda ;)

Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Espero que disfruten de este –_enorme-_ cap xD

**

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

**

**Martes, Abril 15 de 2008**

**Bella**

Bajé las escaleras el martes en la mañana para encontrar una nota de Edward diciéndome que esperara una entrega en algún momento de la mañana. Decía que yo no tenía que hacer nada con ella, que la muchacha la arreglaría, pero que yo podía coger lo que quisiera.

En efecto, alrededor de las 10 AM, el citófono sonó.

La entrega fue, bueno, sorprendente.

Paquetes y paquetes de comida.

Cuando llegué aquí, me había parecido bastante raro que la despensa de Edward estuviera vacía, salvo por una jarra de aceitunas, y que su refrigerador no estuviera mejor. Me había acostumbrado. Incluso había puesto algunas cosas en la despensa y había llenado sus tarros para condimentos.

Pero esto, esto era anormal. Había suficiente comida para alimentar un ejército.

Lo llamé para preguntarle sobre ello, pero me contestó su correo de vox. La situación no era de suprema urgencia, por lo que no le dejé un mensaje.

Cinco minutos después, el teléfono sonó. El ID reveló que era Edward.

"¿Bella?" Edward sonaba ahogado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Por qué no dejaste un mensaje?"

"No era de vida o muerte. Estaba llamando para decirte que tu entrega había llegado."

Hubo una pausa. "Por favor, deja un mensaje la próxima vez. Estaba preocupado."

"Dijiste que te podía llamar."

"Pero nunca lo has hecho. Asumí lo peor."

"Si lo peor pasara, dudo que pudiera llamarte." Él no respondió, de modo que continué, "¿planeas tener una fiesta o algo? ¿Por qué pediste tanta comida?"

"Pensé que la casa estaría mejor bien abastecida, especialmente ahora que hay alguien ahí la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¿Esta comida es para mí? ¡Yo apenas como algo!"

"Deberías comer más."

Muy a mi pesar solté una risita. "Si, papá."

"Por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar 'Papá' de nuevo." Edward sonó molesto.

"Anotado," dije, todavía sonriéndole al teléfono como una idiota.

"Escucha, tengo que ir a una comida de negocios esta noche. Probablemente no estaré en casa hasta después que estés dormida. Así que te veré mañana."

"Oh, vale." Traté de mantener la decepción alejada de mi voz.

* * *

**Miércoles, Abril 16 de 2008**

Edward se fue antes de que yo bajara a desayunar. Me preguntaba si siquiera había regresado a casa la noche anterior, pero luego vi el periódico de hoy a medio leer sobre la barra, junto a una taza de café frío.

Edward llamó y me dijo que esta noche tenía otra comida de negocios y que no lo esperara despierta.

Todavía estaba enojado conmigo. Tenía que estarlo. Yo quería estar enojada con él también, pero en cambio estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque él no quería verme. ¿Se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido a dormir conmigo? ¿Se sentía repelido por mí? ¿Por qué me estaría evitando?

**

* * *

Jueves, Abril 17 de 2008**

Después de que Edward faltara a la cena ayer y el día anterior, no me sorprendí cuando vi una nota sobre la barra de la cocina diciéndome que no estaría en casa sino hasta tarde. Otra vez. Suspiré. Con esta serían tres noches en fila. No me estaba imaginando nada, él definitivamente me estaba evitando.

Necesitaba arreglar las cosa con Alice, y rápido.

La había llamado seis veces desde el lunes, pero ella no contestaba mis llamadas, ni en su teléfono fijo, ni en su celular. Descubrí que el Mercedes de Edward tenía GPS, por lo que incluso pasaba por su casa dos veces al día. Es como si ella fuera psíquica –nunca estaba en casa cuando yo iba-.

Incluso había tratado de llamar a Jasper, pero él tampoco contestaba mis llamadas, probablemente por insistencia de Alice.

No tenía idea que cómo podría volver a ganármela, y estaba empezando a perder la esperanza en que eso pudiera pasar. Edward había sido enfático en que hiciera las paces con ella, ¿pero cómo podría hacer que eso pasara si ella no me hablaba?

La situación entera era un desastre. Quería estar enojada con Alice por espiarme y contarle a toda la familia, ¿pero cómo podía? Ella pensaba que estaba protegiendo a su hermano mayor. Quería estar enojada con Edward por tantas razones, pero cada vez que trataba, me acordaba de la forma en que su camisa húmeda se pegaba a su pecho después de ejercitarse la otra noche. Ese recuerdo borraba todo pensamiento coherente.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él de esa forma. Era sólo sexo, algo sin lo que había vivido felizmente por 24 años.

Sinceramente, ni siquiera había estado tan alterada cuando Alice irrumpió estando Jake y yo en ello. No es que besarme con Jake no fuera _agradable_, sino que no era sensacional. Incluso, casi me había dado por vencida en toda la idea de tener-sexo-antes-de-morir. Al menos, casi me había dado por vencida hasta que Edward se ofreció a intervenir.

Eso abrió un mundo entero de posibilidades no consideradas hasta este momento.

¿Podría yo dormir con él? Él era frío. Él era apático. No le importaban un carajo mis sentimientos. Era un malnacido hipócrita. Pero era magnético. Cuando él estaba en el cuarto, me era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando estaba cerca de mí, me moría por tocarlo.

Edward tenía que saber lo enojada que Alice estaba. Yo no había crecido con ella, y aún así podía ver que las probabilidades de que me perdonara eran de muy pocas a ninguna. Pero tenía que intentarlo, y no sólo por él. A mí me _agradaba_ Alice. Quería que volviéramos a ser amigas.

Mi teléfono sonó.

Esperanza nació en mi pecho mientras agarraba el teléfono de mi mesita de noche. Le eché un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, deseando que fuera Alice. No lo era. El número era desconocido.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella? Es Rosalie."

"¿Rosalie?" Repetí como una idiota. No tenía idea de por qué Rosalie estaría llamándome.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos almorzar juntas hoy."

"Um."

"¿A menos que ya tengas planes?"

"Bueno, no," quise decir que estaba ocupada, pero estaba demasiado asustada para mentir.

"Te recogeré a las doce. Vístete bien, iremos a Chez Pierre."

Hubo un clic y me di cuenta que ella había terminado la llamada. Ya eran las 11:30; tuve que volar para arreglarme. Toda la ropa que ahora tenía era cortesía de Alice, sentí una ola de culpa mientras revisaba mi closet, buscando algo que ella considerara apropiado para un almuerzo elegantoso. Todo lo que no fueran jeans parecía ir bastante bien, por lo que me decidí por algo que combinara y me puse las zapatillas negras más costosas que tenía.

Un poco después de las 12:00, un BMW rojo entró rápidamente por el camino y paró de un frenazo frente a la puerta.

Yo no quería que Rosalie tuviera que esperar, por lo que salí corriendo de la casa y fui hacia su auto. La ventana del lado del pasajero estaba abierta cuando llegué al auto.

"Móntate," dijo.

Con un poco de inquietud, abrí la puerta y me deslicé dentro del asiento de cuero negro.

"Hola," dije con cautela.

La respuesta de Rosalie fue hundir el pedal del gas hasta el fondo. Me recosté en mi asiento y traté de no pensar en lo irónico que sería si, después de todos los esfuerzos de Emmett por mantenerme con vida, muriera en una estrellada cortesía del demonio por la velocidad que tiene como esposa.

Llegamos al restaurante, uno de esos lugares de ricachones y damas de alto nivel desocupadas, y nos sentaron en una mesa de la esquina, ubicada lejos del resto de clientes. Un mesero nos trajo los menús y dejó una botella de Perrier fía sobre la mesa.

Vi como Rosalie leía detenidamente el menú. Yo todavía no tenía idea de por qué estábamos aquí.

"Creo que el quice de cangrejo suena bien, ¿qué crees?" Levantó la mirada del menú y sentí con toda la fuerza su glacial mirada azul.

"Si, suena delicioso," dije, dándole un vistazo al menú después. La mitad de las palabras estaban en francés. Tomé alemán en la escuela, por lo que las palabras no tenían sentido para mí. La elegante caligrafía era difícil de leer, y los precios eran casi ilegibles. Si estaba leyendo correctamente los precios, este almuerzo iba a costar tanto como una semana entera de comidas solía costarme.

El mesero vino a tomar nuestra orden. Elegí el quice de cangrejo, más que nada porque no tenía idea de que más había en el menú. Rosalie ordenó una ensalada Cobb.

Después de que trajeron el pan, mordisqueé un pedazo, insegura de si empezar una pequeña charla o no.

Rosalie me miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa y traté de ser lo bastante valiente para mirarla a los ojos, pero en su mayor parte, fallé.

"Te ves nerviosa. ¿Cortó Edward tu tarjeta de crédito por todo lo del fiasco con el jardinero o algo?" Cuando no respondí, ella añadió. "El almuerzo va por mí parte, por supuesto, ya que yo te invité."

Me encogí ante el término "fiasco con el jardinero". Fue más un desastre que un fiasco, pero yo no iba a corregirla.

"A mí no me importa, sabes," dijo ella.

Eso atrajo mi atención. "¿Huh?"

"Estoy segura que Edward probablemente hizo algo para merecérselo." Los ojos de Rosalie destellaron y se encogió de hombros. "El hecho de que se la hayas regresado quiere decir que tienes más carácter de lo que pensé."

"¿Por qué pensarías que él se lo merecía?" Mi pan puesto sobre mi plato, momentáneamente olvidado.

"Él tiene la capacidad de atención de un mosquito con las mujeres. Deberías saber eso metiéndote en tu matrimonio. Todavía estoy asombrada de que te lo haya propuesto." Tomó un sorbo de Perrier. "Además, si fuera a sacarte a patadas a la calle, para estos momentos ya lo habría hecho. Y puesto que no lo hizo, debe haber sentido que estabas justificada."

"Oh."

"Es eso, o es un estúpido."

Me moví en mi asiento. Todo el tema de la conversación me estaba poniendo incómoda. Yo no había hecho nada malo y Edward no había hecho nada malo, pero Rosalie ya se había inventado un sórdido pasado para nosotros en su mente.

Nuestra comida llegó y el mesero la depositó sobre la mesa y desapareció con prontitud.

Rosalie levantó su tenedor de inmediato y yo dudé. Mi apetito todavía era bastante cambiante y la incertidumbre de no saber por qué estaba aquí con Rosalie no estaba ayudando.

Decidí ser directa. "¿Por qué me invitaste a almorzar?"

Rosalie terminó de masticar un poco de ensalada y luego me sonrió. "Bueno, de hecho, quiero agradecerte."

"¿En serio?"

"Ayer tuve una visita. Una Lauren Mallory _extremadamente_ angustiada."

Sacudí mi cabeza. No tenía ni idea de quién era Lauren.

Rosalie continuó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Quería asegurarme que lo que fuera que _la_ _prometida de Edward_ me hubiera contado sobre ella era completamente falso, y que fue Jessica Stanley quien estaba hablando mal de mí."

Mi boca se abrió en la forma de una 'o' cuando recordé decirles a esas desagradables chicas en la gala de caridad que yo le daría a Rosalie sus saludos.

"Perras busca popularidad, ambas. Las detesto." Rosalie comió otro bocado de ensalada y luego continuó, "gracias por hacerlas cagarse del miedo, y gracias especialmente por arruinar el vestido de Jessica."

"Bueno, yo sólo…"

"Sé que no fui muy buena contigo cuando cenaste en la casa. Pero mostraste lealtad familiar encargándote de Jessica y Lauren en mi nombre, y eso es algo."

No sabía que decir; estaba más asombrada que nada. Comí un poco de quice para camuflar mi confusión. Estaba sorprendentemente bueno.

Comimos en silencio por unos minutos, pero no fue incómodo. Era bastante agradable estar con ella cuando no se detenía a lanzarme mirada asesinas.

"¿Y, estuvo bueno el jardinero?"

Me atoré. Después de que me recuperé, me sonrojé de un vivo escarlata. "No sabría. No llegamos tan lejos."

"¿Ser interrumpidos mató las ganas, hmm?" Se rió.

"Podrías decir eso." De alguna forma su actitud hacía ver la situación menos nefasta, y solté mi primera sonrisa del día.

Entonces, me dejó perpleja al preguntar, "¿Edward es bueno?"

Le lancé una mirada incrédula. La esposa de Emmett me acababa de preguntar cómo era Edward en la cama. Increíble.

Rosalie se rió. "La mirada en tu cara lo dice todo. Supongo que lo es."

Me sonrojé de nuevo, de manera aún más intensa que antes, pues Rosalie no tenía idea de lo desesperadamente que quería descubrir cómo era Edward en la cama.

"Relájate. No es un crimen ser curiosa." Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. "Emmett es fantástico. En caso de que te estuvieras preguntando. Él hace esta cosa con…"

"¡Rosalie!" No necesitaba ni quería imaginarme las cosas que Emmett y Rosalie hacían juntos. Quizás una vez lo hice, para el propósito de torturarme a mí misma, pero yo ya había superado eso. Traté de recordar los días en que me obsesionaba por la perfección de Emmett, pero eran vagos. Con pesar me di cuenta que mi visión de la perfección física masculina se había transformado en Edward.

"Tenemos que emborracharnos juntas. Cuando regrese de Isla Esme. Tu y yo y varias botellas de Cristal."

Mientras notaba su sonrisita amigable, me di cuenta que ella pensaba que algún día seríamos hermanas. Y pensaba que la lealtad familiar era importante. Y las hermanas se ayudaban las unas a las otras, ¿no?

"¿Rosalie, tengo un problema con el que estaba esperando que pudieras ayudarme? Mi voz era tímida e indecisa, aún para mis propios oídos.

La sonrisita fue reemplazada por una mirada seria. "Déjame adivinar, ¿Edward está cabreado contigo por lo del jardinero y quieres consejo sobre cómo volver a ganártelo?"

Diablos, era buena. O al menos lo sería si tuviera todos los hechos. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Emmett podría haberse casado con ella. "Más o menos. Edward y yo prácticamente nos reconciliamos," comencé, tomando otro bocado de quice mientras consideraba mis próximas palabras, "pero con la condición de que yo lograra que Alice me perdonara."

"No lo hizo."

Asentí.

La boca de Rosalie se torció en una sonrisa irónica. "No sé si alguna vez le he dado a Edward el crédito apropiado por su vena vengativa, pero definitivamente tiene una." Con ferocidad enterró el tenedor en un trozo de ensalada. "A un hombre lo puedes seducir, y entonces todo está perdonado. Un mujer… bueno, tendrás que humillarte mucho más por el perdón de Alice de lo que lo harías por el suyo."

"Alice está más que enojada conmigo. No contestará ninguna de mis llamadas. Me dijo que no me quiere volver a hablar en un buen tiempo, pero necesito que me perdone pronto."

Rosalie resopló. "Edward está siendo un huevón. No que me sorprenda. Estoy segura que ustedes dos son igualmente culpables por su pequeño altercado, pero Edward tiene un complejo de superioridad. ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte con él?"

Mordí mi labio inferior, considerando seriamente la pregunta. Yo apenas conocía a Edward, y realmente no estábamos comprometidos, pero necesitaba responderle a Rosalie honestamente. Si le decía paja, tenía la sensación de que ella lo sabría. No estaba segura de si quería casarme con él, pero estaba segura que quería volver estar en buenos términos con él. Él había hecho tanto por mí, y si yo tenía que arrastrármele a su hermana por el perdón de un pecado que realmente no era un pecado, bueno, ese era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

"Si," dije finalmente.

"Te debo una, de modo que te ayudaré. Pero ésta vale más que la que hiciste por mí, por lo que cuando terminemos, me deberás a _mí_. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

Asentí. "Lo que sea, Rose."

"Estás realmente desesperada por volver a meterte en sus pantalones, ¿no es cierto?"

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ella rodó los suyos. "Esa fue una pregunta retórica."

Rosalie pagó la cuenta y yo le agradecí por el almuerzo.

"No fue nada." Hizo un gesto con su mano. "Ven a la casa conmigo y solucionaremos esta mierda."

Rosalie no vivía nada lejos de Chez Pierre, por lo que el viaje duró menos de diez minutos.

Aparcamos en el garaje y ella me hizo señas para que entrara a la casa. Ésta estaba en silencio, un contraste directo a la última vez que yo había visitado.

"¿Dónde están tus hijas?"

"Emma está en el preescolar, Libby está en la escuela. Las recogeré en más o menos una hora."

Asentí y seguí a Rosalie dentro de la sala de estar donde me indicó que me sentara en el sofá, luego ella fue a la cocina y salió sosteniendo dos vasos.

Tomé un sorbo y fruncí mi boca. Mi abuela usaba limonada como la bebida de elección para hablar. Rosalie usaba algo que era gaseoso, con sabor a limón y definitivamente tenía algo de alcohol en él"

"Bien, Bella, escúpelo." Rosalie se ubicó cerca de mí en un sillón. Se había quitado los zapatos, su cabello estaba suelto y se veía realmente cómoda con sus pies doblados bajo ella.

"Preferiría beberlo en vez de escupirlo, gracias." Tomé otro sorbito, consciente de que era peso ligero en cuanto al alcohol se refiere.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué te estabas tirando al jardinero? Llévame dentro de tu cabeza."

Esto tenía desastre escrito por todos lados. Yo no debería estar hablándole a Rosalie. ¿Y si decía demasiado? ¿Y si ella interfería demasiado? Sentí como si debiera pedirle que me llevara a casa, pero no lo hice. Por mordaz como ella fuera, esto era lo más relajada que me había sentido en un buen tiempo.

No le conté a Rosalie mi secreto, pero le conté tantas cosas como pude. Me sentí un poquito desleal hablando con ella sobre mi relación con Edward, pero cada vez que decía algo que había estado guardando en mi interior, se sentía como si un pequeño peso fuera levando de mis hombros. Fue un alivio hablarle a una mujer.

Rosalie permaneció en silencio mientras hablé, haciendo preguntas sólo cuando quería algo aclarado. Yo sabía que tenía toda su atención. Cuando terminé, hizo algo que no me habría esperado de ella.

Ella me abrazó. Se sintió maravilloso.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta principal se abrió de un totazo.

"Cariño, estoy en casa," dijo la retumbante voz de Emmett.

Emmett corrió hacia la sala y luego se detuvo y se quedó mirando. Sus ojos volaban de mí a Rosalie.

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Rosalie le levantó una delicada ceja. "¿En serio, Em, es esa la forma en que le hablas a tu futura cuñada?"

"Es sólo que estoy, um, sorprendido de ver a Bella aquí."

Rosalie me soltó y se acercó a Emmett. Se paró en la punta de los dedos y lo besó en la mejilla. "Simplemente estábamos teniendo una charla de chicas. Nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar."

"En serio." Él se veía poco convencido y me dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

Rosalie le sonrió. "Si, Bella aquí, necesita algunos tips sobre cómo manejar al idiota de tu hermano."

Emmett parpadeó rápidamente varias veces. "¿Estas ayudando a Bella con Edward?"

"Claro que lo estoy haciendo."

Emmett se rió entonces, larga y profundamente. Puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Rose y la levantó para darle un buen beso en la boca. "Te amo," dijo, acariciando su cuello con la nariz. "Dios, cómo te amo."

Alejé la mirada, no queriendo interrumpir.

"¿Por qué estás temprano en casa?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"El sábado es el día."

"Más te vale que no me estés mamando gallo."

"No lo estoy haciendo. Este fin de semana, nos vamos. Presté del jet de papá, hice arreglos para las niñas, todo."

Rosalie gritó como una adolescente y su rostro entero se iluminó.

Emmett bajó a Rosalie y luego nos sonrió a ambas. "No me dejen interrumpir. Y no te preocupes por las niñas. Yo las recogeré."

Rose se volvió a ubicar en el sofá y me sonrió. "¿Dónde estábamos?" Antes de que yo pudiera responder, ella respondió a su propia pregunta. "Cierto, yo estaba tratando de comprender cómo es que te estabas aferrando a tu cordura."

"No es tan malo," dije rápidamente.

"No seas una mártir. Saliste de una relación abusiva y te metiste directico en una nueva relación con alguien que tiene el control sobre ti en cada forma posible. Por supuesto que te estás volviendo loca."

"Yo no iría tan lejos." _Especialmente porque nunca hubo una relación abusiva, _agregué silenciosamente para mí.

"Bella," dijo ella. "Bella, Bella. Me alegra de que hayas confiado en mí. Necesitas mucho más que ayuda con Alice. Necesitas igualar el campo juego con Edward."

"Yo nunca voy a estar en iguales condiciones que Edward, él está completamente fuera de mi liga," dije, más para mí que para Rosalie.

"No seas tonta. Puede que él piense que es Dios, pero él simplemente es un hombre."

No quería hablar más sobre Edward, por lo que corté esa línea de conversación. "¿Qué sobre Alice?"

Rosalie estuvo callada por unos minutos antes de hablar. "Amo a Alice, pero hay algo que tienes que entender sobre ella." Se detuvo y tomó un trago. "Alice es la bebe en una familia de adictos al trabajo. Edward es un ejemplo extremo. Él es cinco años mayor que ella y ella creció idolatrándolo."

"Ella me dijo que pensaba en él como un caballero de brillante armadura," dije, concordando con ella.

"Exacto," dijo Rosalie. "Puedo ver por qué ella lo admira. Él ayuda a muchas personas. Es bueno en casi todo. Pero es pésimo en las relaciones. Aunque ella siempre se ha hecho la ciega con todas sus conquistas. A la pequeña Alice nunca se le ocurriría que quizás, sólo quizás, su maravilloso hermano podría haber hecho algo para merecer que te tiraras al jardinero."

"Rosalie, por favor. Por favor, deja de decir que me tiré al jardinero. No lo hice."

"Lo siento, es que tiene un tono tan agradable y cliché." Lamió sus labios y luego me dirigió una sonrisa maldadosa. "Además, no tienes idea lo mucho que amo la idea de Edward siendo derribado de su altar. Él es tan pagado de sí mismo."

"Él no es…" comencé, pero ella me interrumpió.

"Bella, él pensó que estaba bien besar a Tanya en medio de una pista de baile frente a ti y a una tonelada de gente que él conoce, pero porque tú te besuqueaste con el jardinero quiere que te le arrastras a Alice por perdón."

"Bueno," dije, nada segura de hacía donde ir desde ahí.

"¿Un poco hipócrita, no crees?"

"No estás siendo justa con él. No tienes todos los hechos."

"Corazón, no necesito todos los hechos."

Suspiré. Rosalie había ido de escucharme a pasar por encima de mí.

"Lidiaremos con Alice primero, y luego cuando yo regrese de Isle Esme, enfrentaremos a Edward."

"Vale," dije, sabiendo que no importaba lo que yo dijera. Rosalie ya había determinado su curso de acción. Si Alice era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Rosalie era un tren de carga sin frenos.

"Invitaré a Alice mañana. Sucederá que tú estás aquí. Serás sincera con ella y no dirás ni una sola mala palabra sobre Edward."

Me quedé mirando a Rosalie. "¿Ese es tú plan? Eso no va a funcionar. ¡Yo le he dejado a Alice una catorcera de mensajes sentidos y ella ha ignorado cada uno de ellos!"

"Bella. Amas a Edward, ¿cierto?"

Asentí, desconfiando de mi propia voz. Mitigué mi conciencia así: no era una mentira completa. No diría que lo amaba, pero definitivamente había cosas sobre él que amaba.

"¿No te vas a tirar al jardinero de nuevo, cierto?"

"No. Y dijiste que ibas a dejar de usar esa frase."

"De hecho, no lo hice. Aunque eso sí, no la usaré frente a Alice." Me dirigió una sonrisa encantadora. "Y Edward te ha perdonado, ¿no?"

"Sólo si Alice me perdona."

"Ella no necesita saber eso."

"¿Y si Edward le cuenta?"

"No lo hará, porque no querrá verse como un cretino frente a su hermanita."

"Si tú lo dices."

"Lo hago. Te lo prometo, Bella, Alice hará las paces con esto."

"Aún no lo ha hecho," mascullé."

"Mi plan no fallará."

"Lo único que hay en tu plan es sinceridad. No puedo ver cómo es que eso va a funcionar cuando aún no lo ha hecho."

"_Tú _parte es ser sincera. Yo no dije nada sobre _mi_ parte." Me dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Te dije que no dijeras nada malo sobre Edward. Nunca te dije lo que yo iba a decir."

"¡No puedes decirle las cosas que te conté!" Mi voz subió una octava entera del pánico. "No tienes toda la información. Edward no es un hombre malo."

Rosalie me miró críticamente sacudiendo su rubia cabellera. "Realmente te gusta, ¿no?" Sin esperar por mi respuesta, continuó. "No te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. No mencionaré nada de lo que me dijiste."

Escuché pasos en el pasillo. Miré en esa dirección y noté a Emmett, moviéndose de un pie al otro.

"No quiero interrumpir, pero voy a recoger a las niñas. Puedo llevar a Bella a casa de camino si ya terminaron…"

Rosalie siguió acurrucada en su silla, pero le sonrió a Emmett. "Eso sería genial."

Me puse de pie para irme y ella añadió, "Bella, te recogeré mañana temprano a las 9. Está lista."

**

* * *

Viernes, Abril 18 de 2008**

Estaba nerviosa. Estaba en la casa de Rosalie y Emmett, esperando a que Alice llegara. Sabía que Alice estaría aquí en cualquier momento, pero Rosalie no había mencionado cuándo. Poco después de que llegué, ella había recibido una llamada. Todavía estaba al teléfono y yo no quería fastidiarla preguntándole por Alice, por lo que esperé.

Yo no era la única que estaba esperando a que Rosalie colgara, pero sí era la más paciente. Libby estaba en la escuela, pero Emma no entraba al preescolar sino hasta las 10:00. Ella estaba jalando la falda de Rosalie, pero eso no le estaba ganando nada de atención.

Entonces Emma se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas y levantó la mirada hacia mí.

"Hoda," dijo.

Me arrodillé y me presenté como Bella.

Ella me llamó Ella, pero eso estaba bastante cerca.

"¡Ella, ven a ver mi cuarto!"

Emma no se quedaba quieta ni por un momento y yo era su juguete más nuevo y genial. Me guió a través de la impotente casa, mostrándome todas sus preciadas posesiones conforme íbamos. Tenía una linterna especial para mantener los monstruos alejados, y se aseguró de usarla cada vez que estábamos en un pasillo oscuro.

Después de que habíamos hecho el tour por toda la casa, incluyendo lugares a los que estoy segura no se suponía que me llevara (¿El closet de Emmett & Rosalie?), nos instalamos en la sala de visitas para tener un fiesta de té. Yo estaba pretendiendo comer un bizcocho, ella pretendía servirme el té.

Otra cosa que gustarme el nombre Isabella, nunca le había dado muchas vueltas a la idea de los niños. Emma, sin embargo, Emma era más que un niño. Ella era su propia pequeña personita.

Escuché un ruido. Me puse de pie y me giré, esperando ver a Rosalie, pero eran ambas, Rosalie y Alice, quienes nos estaban mirando.

Alice me estaba mirando rayado. Rosalie estaba sonriendo. No estaba segura de qué decir, pero fue irrelevante porque Emma notó a su tía y salió corriendo hacia ella.

El rostro de Alice se suavizó para Emma, pero se volvió a endurecer cuando me volvió mirar sobre la cabecita de Emma.

"Hey," dijo Rose. "Necesito llevar rápido a Emma al preescolar. ¿Estarán bien las dos aquí? Sólo tomará unos veinte minutos."

"Yo podría ir contigo," dijo Alice, una nota esperanzada en su voz.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "No cabemos todas en el auto con los asientos de las niñas puestos."

Alice trató de nuevo. "Yo podría llevarla."

"Yo lo haré. Las veo un rato." Rosalie tomó a Emma por la mano y sacó las llaves del carro de su bolso.

La puerta se cerró tras madre e hija con un golpe seco, y Alice y yo fuimos dejadas mirando fijamente su partida.

El silencio se extendió entre nosotras. "Traté de llamarte," dije, mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho."

"Te dije que no me hablaras."

"Quiero hablarte."

"Yo no quiero hablarte a ti."

"Por favor, Alice."

"No me pidas nada porque yo no te debo nada." Alice cruzo sus brazos a la defensiva sobre su barriguita y me miró envenenada. "No puedo creer que Edward siga contigo," masculló, más para sí que para mí.

Me encogí. "Edward y yo tenemos algo diferente."

"¿Algo tan especial que está bien ponerle los cachos?"

"Es complicado. Pero…" sabía lo que necesitaba decir, lo que necesitaba contarle. Pero no podía mentir y decir que amaba a Edward. Esto no era lo mismo que hablarle a Rosalie. Esta era Alice.

"Entonces ni sueñes con explicármelo," chasqueó Alice.

"Yo lo amo," dije, en una voz tan suave que no estuve segura si ella lo escuchó o si yo quería que ella lo escuchara. Cuando las palabras dejaron mi boca, me di cuenta que no estaba segura si eran falsas. Había hecho las paces con contarle a Rosalie que amaba a Edward porque yo amaba cosas _sobre_ Edward… la forma en que su cabello nunca estaba exactamente controlado, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando me mostraba su sonrisa torcida, la forma en que trataba de hacer una diferencia en el mundo, y la forma en que había estado de acuerdo con ayudarme aún cuando no me conocía. Esas cosas no serían suficientes para Alice. Ella amaba entrañablemente a su hermano y no espera menos de mí. No sé si amor era la palabra adecuada, pero estaba irrevocable y innegablemente atraída hacia Edward, como un trozo de hierro a un imán. Sentía algo por él, algo que no podía nombrar o ignorar.

Ella me escuchó. "¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a decir eso después de lo que te atrapé haciendo?"

"Eso era…físico. Tengo algo más profundo con Edward." De eso, al menos, estaba segura. Me sentía atraída a Edward de una forma en la que nunca lo había estado hacia nadie más. Desde que lo había conocido, él había ocupado mis pensamientos, tanto durmiendo como despierta. Qué lástima que él no se sintiera atraído hacia mí de la misma forma en que yo me sentía atraída hacia él. El destino era así de cruel. O quizás el destino era amable, porque ya sea que yo le agradara o no, ya sea que él fuera frío, distante o malhumorado, yo quería pasar tiempo en su presencia.

Ella no dijo nada, y yo sabía que me estaba mirando, sus agudos ojos deduciendo detalles que hubiera preferido mantener privados.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Alice se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina. Yo me quedé en la sala de estar y me senté sobre el borde del sofá.

Varios minutos pasaron y luego escuché una llave en el cerrojo. Me puse de pie para saludar a Rosalie y ella me sonrió.

"¿Dónde está Alice?"

"En la cocina," dije.

"¿Por qué no nos le unimos?"

Me imaginé que lo último que Alice querría sería mi compañía, pero de todas formas seguí a Rosalie.

Alice estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, un vaso de agua frente a ella, contemplando a la nada. Después de que Rosalie y yo nos sentamos con ella, parpadeó.

"Rose, ¿de verdad necesitabas que alterara tu vestido para el baile de primavera?"

"Sí, claro."

"¿Por qué está Bella aquí?"

"Quería que te dieras cuenta que estás siendo una arpía con ella por nada."

Los ojos de Alice se encendieron. "No fue por nada," se mordió la lengua.

"Bueno, ya sea que fuera por algo o no, no va a volver a pasar. ¿Cierto, Bella?"

"No," dije pacito.

"Y Edward obviamente ya lo superó."

"Edward está loco si realmente lo superó," dijo Alice enfurruñada.

"Yo no lo llamaría loco. Tampoco sufro de ninguna ilusión de que él sea _perfecto_." La boca de Rosalie se torció en una expresión que estaba empezando a reconocer como peligrosa. "¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás Edward podría haber hecho algo, o incluso varias cosas, para merecerse el comportamiento de Bella?"

Miré a Rosalie alarmada, mis ojos suplicándole. Se suponía que ella no dijera nada malo sobre Edward. Él amaba su hermana. La última cosa que quería era crear un distanciamiento entre ellos.

Rosalie no se dio ni por enterada; mantuvo su atención fija en Alice.

Alice dijo, "no me gusta tu implicación, ni un poquito."

"Él no tiene exactamente una historial de tratar a las mujeres muy bien, ¿o sí?" Presionó Rosalie. "¿No lo acusaste una vez de tenerle una fobia a las relaciones?"

"Pero él por fín superó eso. ¡Le propuso matrimonio a Bella y ella rompió su confianza!" Alice estaba prácticamente rebotando en su silla.

"Cierto." Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia. "Porque los hombres, especialmente los ricos, cambian completamente su estilo de vida y perspectivas en el momento en que ponen un anillo sobre el dedo de una chica."

"Edward no es así," dijo Alice con brusquedad. "El matrimonio es sagrado para él."

"Por supuesto que lo es," dijo Rosalie, de repente calmándola. "No estoy diciendo que Edward haya hecho algo malo. Todo lo que estoy pidiendo es que dejes de ser una arpía con Bella. Ambas aman a Edward. Ambas quieren lo que es mejor para él. Y quizás Bella cometió un error, pero si él puede perdonarla… ¿no deberías tú? Ustedes van a ser hermanas."

Alice me miró por primera vez durante la conversación. "No me voy a disculpar por ser una arpía," advirtió.

"No esperaría que lo hicieras." Esperanza estaba brotando como margaritas en mi corazón.

"Y no vamos a ser amigas instantáneamente," agregó Alice.

"Claro que no," dije, manteniendo mi voz calmada y uniforme.

Alice se detuvo un momento y luego dijo, "pero quizás no eres una diabla."

Antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí misma, me incliné a través de la mesa y la abracé. Ella dudó, pero luego me abrazó también.

* * *

Muchas personas pensaron que Rosalie iba a odiar a Bella y que la única forma en que Alice la perdonara fuera contándole la verdad, apuesto a que se llevaron una sorpresa con lo que realmente pasó, ¿a que sí? xD

¿Pueden adivinar lo que viene en el siguiente cap? Mmm, se ve interesante.

Recuerden, los reviews alegran mi día ;)


	11. Abril 17 a Abril 19 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. ****Esta historia pertenece a Limona**** y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

¡Hola todo el mundo!

Bueno, para los que leyeron en mi perfil sobre mi machucón, ya toy bien xD Sólo tengo el morado como dulce recuerdo :s

Disculpen por la demora con el cap, se que dije que iba a subir el viernes pero no siempre tengo tiempo para sentarme a traducir y los caps son larguitos. Mi meta es subir una vez a la semana y trataré de mantenerlo así.

En mi perfil hay un link a todas las leyes de Murphy. Les invito a pasarse, están muy buenas, jajaja xD.

Ahora sí, ¡disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 10

* * *

**

**Jueves, Abril 17 de 2008**

**Edward**

Agregué otro nombre a la lista, trayendo el número a casi cincuenta.

_¿Por qué Emmett no me había advertido? _Tal vez él no sabía. Yo la madre que no había sabido.

Me sentía enfermo. Los Volturi estaban en todos lados. Cuando Emmett me dijo que poner a Bella en mi casa sería 'esconderla a simple vista,' pensé que era una forma figurativa de decirlo.

No.

Ella estaba a simple vista, cierto. Estaría a simple vista de los Volturi casi en cualquier ocasión en que saliéramos juntos en público. Yo tenía una lista de casi cincuenta personas que estaban obviamente u no-tan-obviamente relacionadas con los Volturi, y conocía a cada uno de ellas.

Nunca debí haberla llevado a esa gala, nunca debí haberme alejado de su lado lo suficiente para que Laurent la notara. Laurent tenía conexiones directas con los Volturi, y yo había sabido eso aún entonces. Si esa noche no hubiera estado tan ocupado mirando a Tanya, lo habría visto antes de que él viera a Bella.

Estaba empezando a preguntarme si sería prudente llevar a Bella a cualquier lugar público conmigo. Sería sospechoso si ella nunca salía de mi casa, pero dejarla encontrarse con las muchas personas de las que se supone debería estar escondida parecía una gigantesca falacia. No era tan difícil pensar que uno de ellos podría reconocerla.

Absorto en mi preocupación, tuve un poderoso deseo de ir a casa y corroborar la seguridad de Bella con mis propios ojos. Recogí mis cosas e hice que el acelerador tocara el fondo todo el camino a casa. Llegué más temprano de lo que lo había hecho el martes y el miércoles, y había una posibilidad de que pudiera ver a Bella antes de que se fuera a dormir. No le contaría lo que sabía; no quería preocuparla. En serio, lo que yo quería era mirarla. Habían pasado días, y el deseo de verla era tan fuerte que casi era un dolor físico.

Bella ya se había ido a la cama cuando llegué. Yo no le había dado razón para que me esperara despierta, por lo que estuve más decepcionado que sorprendido.

Me quité los zapatos al principio de las escaleras para no despertarla al subir. Una vez en la parte de arriba, dudé antes de ir a mi cuarto. No sería capaz de dormir a menos que supiera que ella estaba a salvo en su cama, y había estado durmiendo mal sin añadirle eso.

Caminé suavemente hacia la puerta de Bella. Lentamente, giré el pomo y abrí la puerta varias pulgadas. Su cuarto estaba en silencio excepto por el ligero ruido de su respiración. Dejé que mis ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad hasta que pude distinguir su perfil. Bella estaba envuelta en su sábana de una forma que parecía incómoda, pero parecía estar bien. Mis brazos se movieron con el deseo de desenredar la sábana, pero eso de seguro la despertaría. Ella necesitaba su sueño.

La miré por varios minutos. Satisfecho con que estaba segura, cerré la puerta y me retiré a mi propio cuarto. Me acosté despierto en la cama por lo que parecieron horas, los cincuenta nombres paseándose por mi cabeza conforme los consignaba en mi memoria.

* * *

**Viernes, Abril 18 de 2008**

Había estado fuera de la oficina, visitando dos escuelas locales y reuniéndome con profesores y directores todo el día. La Fundación Cullen tenía tanto iniciativas nacionales como internacionales, y como Presidente, era parte de mi trabajo mantenerme al día de en dónde harían la mayor diferencia nuestros dólares.

Era bien entrada la tarde y estaba cansado. Saludé a Gina y fui derecto a mi oficina. Me senté en mi silla Aeron y me quedé mirando por la ventana detrás de mi escritorio, mirando el nublado paisaje de Seattle. Normalmente, no estaría tan exhausto después de un día de reuniones. Reuniones son la mayor parte de lo que hago.

Pero no había estado durmiendo bien. Al inicio de la semana, preocupación por el bienestar de Bella me mantuvo despierto. Su rostro en forma de corazón, con los marcados círculos bajo sus ojos y las mejillas demasiado hundidas, estaba al mero frente de mi mente cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. Anoche fueron pensamientos sobre los Volturi los que me mantuvieron despierto.

La imagen de Bella, enredada en sus sábanas como si hubiera estado dando vueltas y moviéndose, estaba grabada en mi mente. ¿Eran esas manchas negras bajo sus ojos porque los Volturi perturbaban su sueño? ¿Qué horrores embrujaban sus sueños?

No era simplemente el sueño de Bella, o la falta del mismo, lo que me preocupaba. Ella se veía tan…rompible. Desesperanzada. Era como si se sintiera enjaulada en mi casa. Y mientras encerrarla parecía la idea más segura, no era la más saludable. Ella tenía permiso para conducir cualquiera de los autos en el garaje, pero que yo sepa, nunca había ejercido el privilegio. El Mercedes estaba equipado con GPS; ella podría haber ido a cualquier lugar. Tenía una tarjeta de crédito. Un auto y una tarjeta de crédito siempre hacían sonreír a Alice, pero Bella no era Alice.

Ella no había preguntado todavía, pero sabía que se estaba preguntando si yo iba a recontratar al jardinero. Yo había dicho que lo haría, y lo dije en serio, pero todavía no estaba de humor para hablar con él. No había estado de humor para hablar con él en toda la semana. Era bastante posible que nunca quisiera hablar con él de nuevo. Pero lo haría. Pronto. Por ella. Ella necesitaba amigos.

Bella era la única persona que yo había conocido en toda mi vida que pudiera voltear mis emociones en dos segundos exactos. Había llegado a casa desde Haití furioso, listo para gritar y posiblemente sacarla a patadas de la casa. Ahora, bueno, no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Ella era, sin excepciones, la chica más irracional, ilógica y valiente que jamás me había encontrado.

Su idea de tener sexo para evitar que la ley de Murphy influyera en el juicio era lo cosa más ridícula que jamás había escuchado. Que yo le hubiera seguido el juego y me hubiera ofrecido a 'ayudarla' tomando su virginidad era amoral y reprensible. Lo correcto habría sido retirar mi oferta, mostrarle los errores de su lógica, y convencerla de seguir fiel a sus creencias. Pero yo no lo había hecho. En cambio, le había dicho que hiciera las paces con mi hermana.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Era Alice. Casi no respondo. Estaba lo bastante exhausto sin aguantar la llamada de lástima de hoy para ver como estaba sobrellevando la estela del incidente del jardinero.

_Ella está embarazada y es tu hermana, _me recordé. Abrí el teléfono.

"Hola, Alice."

Ella no respondió de inmediato, y sentí un destello de preocupación. Esta no era la forma en la que sus llamadas de lástima empezaban generalmente.

"¿Está todo bien?" Pregunté.

"Visité a Rosalie en la mañana."

Esperé a que elaborara.

"Bella estaba ahí."

Alice tenía toda mi atención ahora. Fruncí el ceño. Saber que Bella estaba pasando tiempo con Rosalie no me complacía. Mantuve mi voz neutral mientras le respondí a Alice, "no estaba enterado de que Bella y Rosalie eran amigas."

"Lo son," dijo Alice, su voz sonó entrecortada.

"Espero que no le hayas dicho nada grosero a Bella," dije, aunque mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Estaba pensando que Bella y Rosalie eran polos opuestos, y no me podía imaginar por qué Bella querría pasar tiempo con ella.

Alice continuó, "puede que yo haya juzgado un poco mal a Bella."

Eso no me lo esperaba. Fue mi turno de quedarme en silencio.

"Hiciste," Alice comenzó, luego pausó. "¿Hiciste algo que pudiera haberla incitado a hacer algo para vengarse de ti?"

Oh, diablos no. Mi casi olvidada ira previa contra Bella llameó de nuevo con toda su fuerza. "¿Ella te contó sobre Tanya? No puedo creer que se haya rebaj—"

"¿La engañaste con Tanya? ¿Me estás mamando gallo? ¡Edward!"

"¿Qué te contó Bella?"

"Bella no me contó nada sobre ti, pero Rosalie señaló que no tienes un record intachable cuando se trata de mujeres, y me pregunté…"

_Rosalie. _Ella siempre fue una entrometida y más que un poco superficial. Aún no podía creer que mi hermano se hubiera casado con ella. "¿Crees todo lo que Rosalie te dice?"

"¿Qué hiciste con Tanya?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Alice."

"No te puedo creer. ¿Acaso Bella no significa nada para ti?"

"Es complicado."

"Ustedes dos se merecen el uno al otro. Estoy indignada con ambos. O la amas y quieres estar con ella, o deberías romper el compromiso. Si llego a escuchar una palabra más de boca de alguien que conozco dicéndome que estás seduciendo a otra mujer, te juro…"

"Te llamaré luego." La interrumpí. En estos momentos no tenía la energía para esto. Cerré el teléfono y me giré hacia mi escritorio. Puse mis brazos sobre la mesa y mi cabeza dentro de mis manos.

Así que Bella se había arreglado con Alice, de la mejor forma en que pudo. Rosalie se estaba entrometiendo en mi vida a través de Bella. Y ahora, Alice iba a tener a sus muchas amigas de la crema y nata al pendiente de signos de infidelidad míos hacia mi falsa prometida. Tomé aire profundamente y lo solté lentamente. Mi rabia con Bella por la situación del jardinero había remitido un poco. No fue culpa de Bella que Alice la descubriera, y claramente, ella había tratado de hacer las paces con Alice. Desde otra perspectiva, el incidente del jardinero fue uno relativamente pequeño. No creo que Bella lo hiciera de a postas para fastidiarme; ella no sabía lo seguido que ocupaba mi mente. Ella no sabía de mi fijación un tanto obsesiva con ella.

Mi más grande preocupación había sido que el jardinero estuviera relacionado de alguna forma con los Volturi, y que Bella sellara su destino contándole su secreto. Había pasado días investigando, tratando de relacionarlo de alguna forma con los Volturi, pero había salido con las manos vacías. Quizás Bella estaba en lo cierto, y en él se podía confiar. Quizás era sólo yo quien ponía a Bella en peligro en virtud de la gente con la que me codeaba. Por un breve momento, me permití preguntarme si tal vez ella estaría más segura escondiéndose con el jardinero, pero sofoqué ese pensamiento. Él era un niño. Él estaba quebrado. No había forma de que él pudiera protegerla de la forma en que yo podía. La forma en que yo lo haría.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Todavía no eran las 5:00, pero era viernes, y era poco realista creer que podría hacer algo más esta noche. Salí de mi oficina y le dije a Gina que había terminado por el día y ella que estaba libre para irse a casa. Ella levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su computador, sorprendida. Yo nunca me iba temprano.

Llaves en mano, caminé hacia al parqueadero. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y me deslicé dentro del familiar asiento de cuero. Puse la llave en el contacto pero no la giré para encender el auto. En cambio, recosté mis manos sobre el volante y me quedé mirando la pared de cemento oscuro frente a mí. No había visto a Bella despierta desde el lunes, y no estaba seguro que clase de acogida iba a recibir. Yo le había dicho que había tenido reuiniones de negocios hasta tarde por las últimas tres noches. Era una mentira, y ella probablemente lo sabía, pero no quería preocuparla contándole sobre mi investigación extracurricular.

No podía contemplar una pared de cemento para siempre, por lo que al cabo de un tiempo, giré la llave en el contacto y conduje a casa.

Usé mi tarjeta en la reja, conduje dentro del garaje y entré de la casa. Estaba en silencio. La cocina estaba vacía, como si no la hubieran tocado en todo el día. Mi taza de café de esta mañana todavía estaba sobre la barra, junto al periódico. No había aromas placenteros emanando del horno y no había cacerolas sobre el fogón, así que aparentemente, saldríamos a cenar.

Solté mi corbata y subí las escaleras de caracol hacia mi cuarto, llamando a Bella mientras iba.

No hubo respuesta.

En la parte de arriba de los escalones, toqué sobre la puerta de su cuarto.

No hubo respuesta.

Abrí la puerta un poco, conciente de su privacidad, pero ella no parecía estar ahí dentro.

"¿Bella?" Llamé, proyectando mi voz más fuerte esta vez.

Sólo hubo silencio. Con una creciente sensación de inquietud, me quité mi ropa de trabajo y me puse mis ropas de ejercicio.

_¿Dónde podría estar?_

La busqué afuera, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Miré en el garaje, y el Mercedes no estaba.

Respiré un suspiro de alivio. Debe haberse ido a hacer una vuelta o algo.

Volví a entrar a la casa y llamé a su celular, para estar seguro.

No hubo respuesta.

Un nudo de miedo estaba creciendo en la boca de mi estómago. Pensé en los nombres en la lista. Era completamente posible que ella se hubiera encontrado con uno de ellos en la tienda. Cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado. Mientras repasaba una serie de escenarios aterradores, marqué el número telefónico de mi hermano.

Rosalie contestó el teléfono, risa en su voz, como si alguien le hubiera contado una broma que ella pensara diveritida.

"¿Está Emmett?" Pregunté, mi voz tensa. No estaba de humor para risas, y este número era el celular privado de él.

Rosalie no respondió, me puso en espera. Varios segundos después, Emmett contestó, también sonando divertido. "¿Qué onda?"

"Bella está desaparecida." Esperé a que la diversión desapareciera, esperé a que Emmett cambiara a modo de emergencia.

Eso no pasó. Él se rió.

"No veo qué es tan divertido," repliqué.

"Lo siento. Sonabas como un padre controlador y psicópata. ¿Ella no te dejó una nota? Está aquí."

"¿Qué está haciendo ella en tu casa?"

"Rose y yo nos vamos mañana de vacaciones, _por fin,_ y Bella ha estado jugando con las niñas mientras nosotros empacamos."

Procesé esta pizca de información. Alejé el sentimiento de irritación que había reemplazado el nudo de miedo. Pensé por un momento en mis sobrinas y me imaginé a Bella riéndose con ellas. Era una imagen encantadora. ¿No había estado pensando yo que ella necesitaba salir de la casa? Aún así, pudo haber dejado una nota. Y Emmett definitivamente no estaban tan preocupado por ella como debería estarlo.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dije, Bella se va a quedar a cenar. ¿Quires unírtenos?"

"No, gracias, pasaré." La idea de ver a Bella en la cena era atractiva, pero estaba más que un poco molesto con Rosalie por insinuarle a Alice que yo tenía la culpa por el incidente del jardinero.

Terminé la llamada con Emmett y guardé mi teléfono.

Había planeado levantar pesas, pero en cambio decidí descargar mi enojo en la trotadora.

Una hora después, estaba bañado, cambiado y hambriento. No me sentía como para salir u ordenar comida. Abrí el refrigerador y me complací al ver evidencia de la cocina de Bella. Encontré unos sobrantes de chuletas de cerdo con una clase de salsa cremosa que olía dulce y me los comí.

Después de que terminé de comer, hice algo que no había hecho en semanas. Encendí el televisor. Los Marineros estaban jugando contra los Ángeles. Su temporada, hasta ahora, era un poco decepcionante. A penas si estaban manteniendo una record de victorias. Coforme el juego de beisbol progresaba, yo vigilaba el reloj.

¿Cuánto más podría estarse Bella en la casa de Emmett? Las niñas tenían la hora de dormir a las 8:00

Después de lo que parecieron horas, escuché la puerta del garaje abrirse. Bella entró a la casa de forma tan silenciosa que no la hubiera escuchado si no hubiera sabido que estaba en casa. Tenía agarrada la cartera contra su pequeño cuerpo como si fuera una pieza de armadura y me lanzó una mirada nerviosa y luego se quedó inmóvil.

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla, mientras asimilaba cada detalle que podía sobre su apariencia. Ella todavía estaba delgada, pero se veía menos torturada. Sus hombros estaban encorvados, como si estuviera nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? Era sólo yo.

"¿Pasaste un buen rato con Rosalie y Emmett?" Estaba tratando de ser conversacional.

Bella asintió, luego dijo sin pensarlo, "me sorprende verte aquí."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Has estado evitándome por días."

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?"

Bella me dirigió una mirada incrédula y comenzó la cuenta de razones con sus dedos. "Te has ido antes que me despierte. No regresas hasta que estoy dormida. Has tenido "comidas de negocios" cada noche. ¿Necesito seguir?"

"Estoy ocupado."

"No estuviste así de ocupado antes."

"Antes, me tomé tiempo libre para hacerte sentir más cómoda aquí. No puedo hacer eso todo el tiempo."

"¿Entonces donde cenaste anoche? O debería preguntar, ¿con quién?"

Mordí mi labio para evitar sonreír o hacer un comentario sarcástico. Bella sonaba celosa. Eso me gustó más de lo debería. En su lugar, me conformé con levantarle una ceja y esperé a que se diera cuenta de como había sonado exactamente.

Tomó menos de tres segundos.

Sus mejillas se bañaron en color, y dio marcha atrás de inmediato. "No importa donde o con quien cenes. Es un país libre. Y sé que no me debes nada, pero se sentía como si me estuvieras evitando y quería saber si hice algo para enojarte…"

"Lo siento, Bella. No te estaba evitando." Y entonces, porque no me pude detener, dije, "tengo entendido que hoy tuviste una conversación con Alice."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron levemente. "¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Ella te contó eso?"

"Si, lo hizo. Detuviste exitosamente las llamadas lastimeras, así que gracias."

La respuesta de Bella fue una sonrisa tan genuina que no me sentí obligado a señalar que ahora Alice estaba molesta con ambos.

Antes de que lo pudiera pensar, cerré la brecha entre nosotros y acuné el lado de su rostro en mi mano. Por voluntad propia, mis labios tocaron los suyos.

Bella se alejó, como estupefacta.

Yo estaba sorprendido, un poco. No alejé mi mano de su cuello. "¿Cambiaste de opinión?"

"No puedes simplemente evitarme por días, y luego..."

Suspiré. "No te estaba evitando. De hecho, me decepcioné cuando me di cuenta que no estabas aquí."

Bella abrió su boca para decir algo, la cerró, y luego la abrió de nuevo. "Ahora sabes como se siente. Me voy a la cama." Se giró lejos de mí y subió la escalera con pasos fuertes.

Consideré seguirla, pero no lo hice.

* * *

**Sábado, Abril 19 de 2008**

Mis dedos se movieron lentamente sobre las teclas, acariciándolas mientras terminaba de tocar.

Era bien entrada la madrugada, y yo todavía no me había ido a dormir. Mis dedos estaban cansados. Había pasado demasiado desde que había practicado, y la práctica era un poco menos satisfactoria de lo que debería haber sido porque las notas no estaban sonando exactamente afinadas. Con todo lo que había pasado el mes pasado, había olvidado programar una afinación de primavera.

Bajé la tapa sobre el piano y salí del cuarto de música.

Abrí la puerta y di un paso dentro del oscuro pasillo. Ahí, hecha una pequeña bola, recostada contra la pared, estaba Bella.

"¿Bella?"

No hubo respuesta. Entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad y me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Debe haberse quedado dormida.

No quería despertarla, pero no iba a dejarla durmiendo en el pasillo. Me agaché y la alcé en brazos. Pensé que eso la despertaría, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue acurrucarse en mi pecho. Inhalé la esencia de su cabello mientras la cargaba por la casa y subía por las escaleras. Planeaba llevarla a su cuarto, pero pude ver la fuerte y brillante luz bajo la puerta. Ella estaba dormida y tan tranquila, temí que la brillante luz la despertara. Consideré ponerla en el piso, apagar la luz, y luego volverla a alzar, pero eso se parecía igualmente probable a despertarla.

En su lugar, la cargué hasta mi cuarto. Retiré los cobertores y con cuidado la acosté en el lado más lejano de mi cama. Ella ni se movió.

No creí que fuera capaz de dormir, pero decidí intentar.

Me desnudé hasta mis bóxers y me trepé bajo las sábanas, tan lejos de Bella como me fue posible. Probablemente debí haber dormido en un cuarto diferente, pero no quería que ella se pusiera nerviosa cuando despertara en un lugar diferente de donde se quedó dormida.

Me puse de costado, mirándola a la cara. Mi cuarto estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las percianas, iluminando levemente su perfil. Su rostro estaba lo más relajado que jamás lo había visto. Sus pómulos eran un poco demasiado prominentes; un escueto recordatorio de que necesitaba comer más. Mi mirada se tardó un rato sobre sus carnosos labios.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el suave sonido de la acompasada respiración de Bella. Me fui a la deriva, no exactamente despierto, no exactamente dormido, por lo que pudieron haber sido minutos u horas.

"Edward."

Pude haber jurado que Bella dijo mi nombre, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, todavía estaba dormida. De nuevo, me volví a perder en mi mente, y de nuevo, lo escuché.

Su voz era suave pero clara. "Edward."

Ahora ni en los mil demonios era posible que me pudiera dormir. Toda la noche, la miré, escuchando atentamente cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. En un punto, dijo 'Emma', lo cual supose que tenía sentido ya que había pasado el día jugando con mis sobrinas. Dijo algunas otras palabras sin sentido también, sólo algunas de las cuales pude distinguir.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana, había estado despierto por tanto tiempo que era una locura el considerar tratar de dormir. Sin hacer ruido alguno, me salí de la cama y bajé las escaleras. El café no estaba cuadrado para empezar a prepararse sino hasta las 6:15, por lo que me adelanté y lo comencé. Entré el periódico, pero no pude concentrarme en él lo suficiente para leerlo.

Normalmente, trataría de encontrar espacio para una sesión de ejercicio, pero temía despertar a Bella si volvía al cuarto. Otra razón para no ejercitarme esta mañana: mis músculos ya se estaban agarrotando por mi extenuante corrida de ayer.

Consideré regresar a la cama y pretender que no me había levantado ya, pero eso sonaba extraño. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Bella a despertarse en mi cama, y estaba empezando a pensar que habría sido mejor si hubiera enfrentado la luz y la hubiera acostado en su propia cama. Me salvé de pensar más en el asunto cuando Bella bajó suavemente por los escalones.

Sus ojos estaban legañosos y su cabello era un pajar, pero no podía alejar mis ojos de ella.

"Buenos días," saludé. "¿Puedo interesarte en desayunar?" (_NT/ Como habrán notado, Edward habla algo a la antigua y mi español es del siglo XXI, tons no cordinamos mucho xD) _

Bella miró alrededor de la cocina sospechosamente. "¿Cocinaste?"

"Bueno, no. Pero me encantaría llevarte a desayunar." Agregué, "O podría recoger el desayuno para nosotros."

Bella parpadeó, procesando lo que dije. "¿Por qué estaba yo en tu cuarto?"

"Te encontré dormida en el pasillo afuera del cuarto de música. Traté de cargarte a tu cuarto, pero la luz estaba encendida."

"¿No podrías haber apagado la luz?" Bella se veía confundida.

"Temí que eso te despertara."

"¿Cuántas habitaciones tienes en esta casa?"

"Cinco." Me puse colorado. No se me había ocurrido ponerla en uno de los otros cuartos. "Pensé que te pondría nerviosa despertar en un lugar extraño."

Bella se rió.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?"

Bella siguió riéndose mientras entraba a la cocina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preunté, un poco irritado de que se estuviera riendo de mí.

"Estoy haciendo el desayuno. Abasteciste la cocina, ¿recuerdas? Sería un crímen salir a desayunar con toda esta comida en la casa."

"No tienes que cocinar."

"¿Si te das cuenta que yo nunca antes había visto tu cuarto?"

Fue mi turno de parpadear. Comprendí, entonces, que fue tan divertido para ella. Despertar en mi habitación probablemente fue tan asustadizo como lo hubiera sido despertar en cualquiera de los cuartos de huéspedes…posiblemente aún más asustadizo.

Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos preguntando, "¿estaría bien una tortilla?"

"Una tortilla estaría de maravilla. ¿Puedo ayudar?"

"¿Puedes hacer tostadas?"

"Por supuesto que puedo."

"Me gustan las mías con mantequilla y una capa bien delgada de mermelada." Bella quebró un huevo, luego agregó, "y sirve el jugo de naranja."

Estaba casi ofendido de que Bella pensara que sólo era digno de hacer tostadas, pero no era una evaluación incorrecta. Cocinar no era una de mis competencias claves, por lo que no desperdiciaba tiempo en ello.

Después de que la tostada estuvo en el tostador y tuve la mantequilla y la mermelada listas, me permití mirar a Bella moverse alrededor de la cocina. Ella estaba en su elemento y llena de gracia, para nada torpe; estaba tarareando una pequeña melodía mientras trabajaba. Era una imagen encantadora: Bella en pijamas, flotando alrededor de mi cocina, haciéndonos el desayuno.

Esta era la cosa más amistosa que había pasado entre nosotros en semanas, y detesté estropearlo, pero tenía que preguntar, "¿por qué estabas en el pasillo anoche?"

Su tarareo feliz cesó, pero ella siguió trabajando. Vertió los huevos en dos sartenes y evitó mi mirada deliberadamente.

"Bella…" Comencé.

"¿De verdad tuviste cenas de negocios toda la semana, o me estuviste evitando?"

Dos podían jugar este juego. "¿Por qué no has estado comiendo lo suficiente?"

Bella continuó evitando mirarme. Se quedó parada frente a la estufa, tenedor en mano, metódicamente moviendo los huevos del lado de cada sartén.

"Mejor checas la tostada, Edward."

Conforme lo dijo, el inconfundible olor de tostada quemada asaltó mis fosas nasales. Salí pitado, pero era demasiado tarde para salvar las tostadas.

Bella soltó una risita. "Edward Cullen no puede hacer tostadas."

Miré rayado a los lamentables trozos quemados de lo que una vez fue pan. "Nunca clamé perfección."

"No lo hiciste," acordó Bella. "Pero no puedes discutir que tienes unas habilidades considerablemente más grandes que una persona ordinaria. Es intimidante. Es más o menos un alivio verte fallar en algo."

Seleccioné cuatro tajadas más de pan y las inserté en la tostadora. Esta vez, ajusté las opciones de tal manera que el nivel de cocción fuera medio-ligero en vez de medio-oscuro. Mientras servía el jugo de naranja, consideré como responder.

"No te estaba evitando. No estaba pasando tiempo con Tanya o con nadie más. Estuve trabajando."

Bella respondió en especie. "Anoche no podía dormir, por lo que bajé para ver televisión. Escuché música, por lo que investigué. Estabas tocando una de mis canciones favoritas, así que pensé que no habría nada malo si escuchaba por un rato."

"Y entonces te quedaste dormida." Mientras hablé, repasé la lista de canciones en mi mente, preguntándome de cuál pieza de música era aficionada. ¿Primero Arebesque? ¿Tchaikovsky 6th?

Ella asintió. "Mira la tostada."

Eché un vistazo a las tostadas y encontré que, de hecho, ya estaban listas, aún cuando no habían saltado. No quise quemarlas de nuevo, por lo que las extraje. Bella aparentemente posesía un sexto sentido donde la comida estaba involucrada.

Unté de mantequilla la tostada y con cuidado esparcí una capa delgada de mermelada de pasas hasta el borde de la tostada. Para cuando terminé, Bella estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, esperando su tostada con las manos dobladas sobre sus piernas, una tortilla frente a ella. Apilé las tostadas y las llevé hasta la barra. Ella cogió sus dos de la parte de encima de la pila, y yo puse las mías en mi plato.

La tortilla era ligera y esponjosa con una capa delgada de queso, pimienta roja, jamón y champillenos en el interior.

"Estabas en lo cierto," dije, conforme saboreaba un bocado de tortilla.

"Claro que lo estaba," contestó Bella. "¿Sobre qué estaba en lo cierto?"

"Hubiera sido un crimen salir a comer. Esto está mucho mejor."

Bella me sonrió mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas y mi corazón latió de modo disparejo. La miré mientras comía, bebiéndome la visión de ella. Toda le semana me la había imaginado en mi cabeza, pero incluso mi ojo cínico para los detalles había fallado de alguna manera en notar el leve matiz rojo de su cabello café, la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza un poco hacia el lado mientras comía, el diminuto lunar al lado derecho de su mentón.

"¿No te vas a comer el tuyo?" Preguntó ella cuando notó que la estaba mirando en vez de comer.

Arranqué mis ojos de ella y volví a comer. "¿Tuviste oportunidad de revisar el documento de nuestra historia mientras estuve en Haití?"

"Lo hice, de hecho. ¿Quieres verlo?"

"Si, me encantaría." Comí otro delicioso bocado de tortilla, tomé un sorbo de jugo. "Quiero asegurarme que damos cada apariencia de una pareja viable".

Bella frunció sus labios y tuve la sensación de que había algo que se estaba guardando.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Bueno," dijo ella. "Sería mucho más fácil para mí vendernos como pareja si no tuviera que verte coqueteando con otras personas mientras estamos juntos."

Oh. Esto era sobre Tanya, lo cual era ridículo. Yo sólo me había permitido acercarme a Tanya en primer lugar para proteger a Bella de mi atención.

"Bella," dije, midiendo mis palabras cuidadosamente. Ella era tan sensible; no quería que reaccionara de forma exagerada.

"No importa, Edward. No te estoy pidiendo que te vuelvas un monje. Te estoy pidiendo que lo mantengas de puertas cerradas para adentro."

"No hay nadie más."

"¿Qué?"

"No estoy viendo a nadie. Lo que viste fue un evento fortuito." Eso era distorsionar la verdad un poquito. No fue exactamente por casualidad, ya que fue a propósito, pero rápidamente me había dado cuenta que una relación física con Tanya no iba a purgar a Bella de mi mente. Por lo tanto, no había punto en molestarme con Tanya.

"No tienes que mentirme, Edward."

"Es cierto, Bella. No hay nadie más." Me estiré y puse una mano bajo su mentón, levantándolo de modo que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Fue mi intención que el gesto la afectara a ella, para que viera que yo era sincero, pero fui yo quien resultó afectado. Cuando miré dentro de sus luminosos ojos cafés, tuve la irresistible urgencia de saber todo lo que había por saber de ella.

Me incliné más cerca, y sus ojos se abrieron más. Dudé, esperando a que ella se alejara, a que corriera como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado. Hasta cierto grado, deseé que corriera, porque yo era demasiado egoísta para detenerme ahora.

Ella se quedó quieta, sus labios carnosos y a la espera.

Moví mi cabeza hacia la suya, un escaso milímetro a la vez, esperando completamente que ella se retirara en cualquier segundo.

Me sorprendí cuando sus labios estuvieron de repente contra los míos. Ella había cerrado el vacío entre nosotros y me estaba besando. Me recuperé rápidamente. Moví la mano que estaba bajo su mentón al lado de su rostro y envolví mi otra mano en su cabello.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos conforme se movían contra los míos. Sin interrumpir nuestro beso, me deslicé del taburete de modo que estuviera de pie, y luego la jalé hacia mí. Ella no se resistió, y moví mis manos bajo su cuerpo hasta su cintura y la deslicé de su asiento de forma que quedara de pie, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío.

Todo pensamiento racional abandonó mi mente. Moví mis manos sobre ella, aprendiéndome sus curvas conforme exploraba su boca. Había estado tan obesesionado con Bella durante el último mes sin medio de desahogo; la excitación que sentía ahora rayaba en lo explosivo.

Ella me lamió. Me lamió. Temblé. Yo nunca antes había reaccionado de esta forma hacia una chica. Quizás fuera por toda la energía contenida, o todo el tiempo que había pasado obsesionándome con ella, pero quería cargarla hasta mi cuarto y hacerla gritar mi nombre.

Y entonces recordé.

Tenía que detenerme.

Rompí nuestro beso. "Bella. Necesitamos parar."

Ella subió sus manos por mi espalda hasta mis hombros. Posicionó una mano en la base de mi cuello, jugando ociosamente con el fino cabello ahí. Sus labios estaban hinchados por besarnos y tenía esos ojos de 'tómame aquí y ahora'. Definitivamente necesitábamos parar. Yo no estaba preparado en este momento para tomar su virgnidad. Mi autocontrol estaba a sus límites.

Bella se sonrojó con fiereza. "Estás en lo cierto."

Yo sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto, ¿pero por qué creía ella que yo estaba en lo cierto?

* * *

Ajá, mentes pervertidillas, qué pensaban que pasaría en este cap, ¿eh? xD jejeje, apuesto a que quedaron con ganas de más.

Bueno, **ahora viene una noticia buena-mala**. El siguiente capítulo es larguísimo, como 23 hojas de larguísimo xD, y eso quiere decir que una semana no es suficiente. No quiero partirlo en dos, de verdad que no. Tons voy a intentar tenerlo para dentro de semana y media. **PERO**, pero, dado el caso de que vea que no alcanzo a terminarlo para esa fecha, tendré que partirlo en dos caps de 11 y 12 hojas, subiendo la primera parte en una semana y la segunda parte a la siguiente semana. En resumen: si no subo en una semana es porq lo voy a subir entero unos días después. Si subo en una semana es porq no vi otra más que dividir el cap en dos.

La verdad no se si entendieron este enredo, espero que si xD.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!

¡Buen Viaje, Ruby!


	12. Abril 19 a Abril 26 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

_**Cunitas de gato**__: Es ese juego en el que uno hace figuras con hilos o pitas usando movimientos de las manos. Que la taza de té, la pata de gallina. Se forma un desorden si uno mete un dedo por donde no es y no sale la figura xD _

_**Boda de Junio: **__En estados Unidos –hasta donde sé- es necesario casarse a principios del verano para asegurarse de que una lluvia de mil demonios no te cale a la entrada o la salida de la iglesia. Perfecto ejemplo, la película 'Guerra de Novias'. _

La cita que hay a continuación es de la canción Love You Madly por Cake.

* * *

**Capítulo 11

* * *

**

_I don't want to wonder (No quiero preguntarme)_

_If this is a blunder… __(Si esto es un error…)_

_-Cake

* * *

_

**Sábado, Abril 19 de 2008**

**Bella**

Alegría desmedida ante su proximidad. Vergüenza porque no podíamos llegar hasta el final. Terror de que pudiera desmayarme por la emoción. Estaba oscilando como loca entre todas ellas.

Edward rara vez me tocaba cuando estábamos en público. Y ahora, ahora, él me estaba besando. Teníamos contacto frontal total, y yo podía sentir la evidencia de su excitación presionándose contra mí. Él no estaba pretendiendo desearme, él de verdad me deseaba. Mi enfado hacia él por lo de Tanya, mi culpa por sentirme desagradecida, mi depresión por toda la situación de los Volturi; todo se esfumó ante el calor de nuestra pasión.

Pero esto no iba a llegar a ningún lugar hoy.

¿Por qué? Porque aparentemente cambiar mi nombre de Marie a Bella no cambiaba mi suerte. Mi amigo pacho me estaba dando una visita. Ahora. Cuando podía estar teniendo sexo apasionado con Edward. Sería un poco difícil tener sexo con un tampón entre mis piernas.

¿Cómo podía hacerle saber que lo deseaba a él, que deseaba esto, pero no en este instante?

"Bella. Necesitamos parar."

_¡Si!_ Necesitábamos parar antes de que una conversación increíblemente mortificante ocurriera. "Tienes razón."

¿Pero por qué quería parar él?"

"¿Está todo bien?" Pregunté, de repente con los nervios de punta conforme las chispas entre nosotros se disipaban.

Edward se rió, un abrupto sonido resonando a través de la amplia cocina. "No. Todo _no_ está bien. Tú lógica es retorcida y mi disposición hacia ella es deplorable."

No pude evitar rodar mis ojos. "No es para tanta alharaca. Es sólo sexo. Somos dos adultos con edad para hacerlo."

Ante su duda, señalé, "y estarías haciéndome un favor." Él todavía no se veía convencido, por lo que le mostré rápidamente mi anillo y una brillante sonrisa y agregué, "incluso estamos comprometidos."

"¿Entonces por qué quisiste parar?" Preguntó, su ceja frunciéndose.

"Puede que esté lista," él no tenía _ni_ idea de lo lista que estaba, "pero eso no quiere decir que esté lista en este instante." No sólo era una fecha poco atractiva del mes, sino que Rosalie me había dado un paquete de sus pastillas anticonceptivas como un favor cuando le dije que mi prescripción se había vencido. Si iba a tirar a la basura mi virginidad, quería hacerlo a conciencia.

Edward me dirigió una mirada penetrante. "Bella, no tenemos que hacer esto. Sólo porque yo dije… y tu dijiste… eso no quiere decir…"

Decepción se posó sobre mí como una nube oscura y pude sentir mis hombros desplomándose mientras miraba al piso. Él no me quería. Sólo fui un fogonazo de lujuria para él, nada sustancial o duradero. Él probablemente me consideraba una sustituta pobre por esa chica Tanya. Ugh.

Edward puso su mano bajo mi mentón, levantándolo hasta que lo miré. Sus ojos, como vidrio verde, centellaron al mirarme. "Escoge un día."

Quedé pasmada por su intensidad. No pude moverme, no pude hablar, aun cuando mi mente zumbaba a mil kilómetros por minuto.

Él no dejó de mirarme fijamente; arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"¿El próximo sábado?" Mi voz salió baja y a penas reconocible.

"Un día excelente." Sonrió ante mi respuesta, y luego se volvió a sentar y terminó su desayuno como si la tierra no hubiera cambiado de órbita para nosotros hace a penas minutos.

Solté un respiro tembloroso y miré mi plato. No era posible que pudiera comer algo justo ahora.

Edward empujó mi taburete hacia afuera de modo que me pudiera sentar.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Creo que he terminado."

"Necesitas comer, Bella."

Me senté y traté de calmarme lo suficiente para terminar mi comida. Logré comer unos cuantos bocados más, y eso pareció satisfacerlo.

Mientras Edward recogía los platos, de espaldas a mí, yo me senté en la barra, mirándolo, mientras mis pensamientos se iban a la deriva. Esta mañana me había despertado en su cama, en su cuarto. La sensación de despertar ahí había sido fantástica. No había sabido por qué estaba en su cama, pero no me había importado. Me sentí segura ahí, y eso me calentó hasta la punta de los dedos. Incluso, me había arrastrado hasta su lado de la cama y lo había descubierto aún calentito, como si él hubiera estado ahí recientemente.

La única cosa que me había motivado para levantarme y salir de su cama fue darme cuenta que él podía haber entrado para descubrirme abrazando su almohada en cualquier momento. Esa era una escena que había querido evitar.

De alguna manera, la mañana había progresado desde ahí hasta ahora, donde yo estaba mirando a Edward lavar los platos de nuestro desayuno después de haber experimentado un beso que convirtió mis rodillas en gelatina. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que él se había dado la vuelta y me estaba mirando. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba hasta que alcanzaron su rostro.

"¿Me escuchaste?" Portaba una sonrisita torcida y engreída.

"Disculpa, mi mente estaba en otro lugar," dije mientras trataba de ocultar el traidor rubor de mis mejillas.

"¿Por qué no traes tu laptop y podemos mirar nuestra 'historia' juntos?"

"Oh. ¿Quieres hacer eso ahora?"

Edward soltó una bocanada de aire. "Quiero hacerlo hace un mes. Necesitamos presentar un frente unido cuando la gente nos haga preguntas."

Fruncí el ceño. Algo sobre su postura me puso nerviosa. Me bajé de la butaca y trepé las escaleras. Cuando regresé con el portátil en mano, Edward estaba sentado en la sala sobre el sofá.

Esto era nuevo.

Él generalmente se sentaba en su silla de cuero.

Me indicó que pusiera el portátil sobre la mesita de centro, y lo hice.

¿Se supone que me sentara junto a él? Como si fuera en respuesta, él se corrió en el sofá, haciendo un poco lado.

Me senté en el borde del sofá junto a él, lo bastante cerca para ver la pantalla del portátil, lo bastante lejos para que no nos estuviéramos tocando.

Repasamos mis ediciones y cambios por un rato. Él aceptó la mayoría de mis cambios, y cuando no aceptaba uno, tenía una razón sólida. Comencé a relajarme con él, hasta que note que su pierna estaba tocando la mía.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Edward.

"Um, nada." _Nada, excepto por el hecho de que tu pierna está tocando la mía y no puedo pensar bien, _agregué para mí.

Él regresó sus ojos a la pantalla y siguió leyendo. Periódicamente, me haría un comentario sobre algo, pero sus comentarios bien podrían haber estado en griego, porque toda mi atención estaba centrada en cada diminuto movimiento que su muslo hacía contra el mío.

* * *

**Domingo, Abril 20 de 2008**

Edward y yo pasamos todo el domingo ensayando nuestra historia manufacturada. Yo me la sabía tan bien que prácticamente podía sentir la arena entre mis dedos en Anguilla, la Isla del Caribe a la que me llevó Edward después de que habíamos estado 'saliendo' por un mes.

Hoy, el plan era visitar a sus padres. Yo quería visitarlos casi tanto como quería estar colgada de las uñas de mis pies, desnuda, en el medio del bosque. Lo cual es decir que yo no quería verlos ni enfrentarlos en absoluto.

"Estará bien," insistió Edward.

"Claro que estará bien para ti," mascullé, "tú no fuiste el que supuestamente se echó un polvo con el jardinero."

"Sé que te preocupa lo que ellos van a pensar, pero mi madre sabe lo hormonal que está Alice ahora." Edward se detuvo, y luego continuó, "además, ella lo superará tan pronto como se entere de que hemos fijado una fecha para la boda."

"¿Qué?" Mi voz salió más cortante de lo que pretendí, pero la idea de fijar una fecha por cualquier boda que me involucrara era perturbador.

"Le he estado echando cabeza seriamente a nuestra situación, Bella. Creo que deberíamos empezar a hacer algunos planes para la boda."

"Pero ni siquiera nos vamos a casar!"

"Lo se. Es por eso que estamos fijando la fecha para el próximo junio."

"¿Junio?" Chillé.

"Si. Eso dejará tiempo suficiente para cancelar sin causarle demasiadas molestias a nuestros invitados."

"¿Invitados?" Soné retardada, pero no pude evitarlo.

"Bella," dijo Edward, su voz calmada, como si le estuviera hablando a un ciervo asustadizo, "las bodas tienen invitaciones. E invitados. Y comida. Y ropa elegante. Y una vez nosotros empecemos a planear la nuestra, me sentiré mucho mejor sobre tu seguridad."

"La gente piensa que estoy muerta. No estoy en peligro hasta que el juicio esté más cerca. Sabes eso, ¿cierto?"

Edward dudó. "Habrá una deposición antes del juicio, ¿no?

Ahí me atrapó. El fiscal de Carolina del Norte me había prometido que haría todo lo posible para proteger mi identidad durante la deposición, pero los Volturi sabrían que era yo. Sabrían que estaba con vida, basados en mi testimonio. Yo no sabía cuando se llevaría a cabo la deposición, pero sería bien antes del juicio.

"Me sentiría más seguro sabiendo que nadie podría tener la posibilidad de cargar una pizca de duda en su mente sobre nosotros."

"¿No crees que es un poco cruel alimentar las esperanzas de tu madre por una boda que no va a pasar?"

"Ella está grande. Estará bien. Además, se la va a pasar de lo lindo planeando esta boda."

"La familia de la novia usualmente…"

"Tu no tienes familia, ¿recuerdas? Y yo estoy pagando por la boda, así que no te preocupes por ello."

Sabía que no era su intención que ese comentario me hiriera, pero lo hizo. Él podía ser displicente sobre la perdida de mis padres porque él tenía familia para dar y convidar. Mordí mi lengua contra todas las cosas que quise decir. Todo este asunto se estaba volviendo un juego cada vez más complejo de cunitas de gato. En algún momento, tenía la sensación de que iba a terminar atrapada en una maraña de cintas y me iba a ahorcar solita. Yo podía semi-lidiar con ser una prometida. Había estado de acuerdo con ello, al menos. Pero ir tan lejos como para pretender planear una boda era todo menos normal y eso nos iba a llenar de nudos.

Contra mi voluntad, llegamos a la casa de los padres de Edward temprano en la tarde. Ellos dieron una recibida lo bastante calurosa, pero no parecía que la sonrisa de Esme alcanzara completamente sus ojos cuando me abrazó. Quizás fue mi imaginación. Al menos Libby y Emma me recibieron con grititos emocionados hasta que Carlisle ofreció dejarlas ver una película.

Todos los adultos se ubicaron en el cuarto de estar para tomar el té de la tarde. Al menos así fue como Esme lo llamó. Yo lo hubiera llamado una merienda.

Tenía que darle a Edward un poco de crédito. No hubo silencios incómodos. Él y su padre conversaron con facilidad sobre los últimos objetivos de donaciones de la Fundación Cullen, y su madre intervino periódicamente para discutir este o aquel evento de caridad que quería planear.

Yo fui la callada del grupo. Mantuve mis manos dobladas en mi regazo y mis piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. No tenía ni idea si la gente rica se sentaba normalmente de esta forma, pero era lo que me habían enseñado en esa ridícula clase de cotillón por la que Renee me había hecho pasar y sufrir a la edad de trece.

Mordisqueé una Galleta de Boda Mexicana mientras trataba de pretender que la mano de Edward no estaba posada sobre mi muslo. ¿Quién servía galletas llamadas Galletas de Boda en un té casual? Asumí que Esme estaba tratando de enviarnos cierta clase de mensaje, pero éste pudo haber sido "cásense," o pudo haber sido 'esto es lo más cercano a una boda con mi hijo que vas a conseguir'. Nadie de vuelta en casa enviaría un mensaje a través de las galletas, y deseé que ella dijera lo que quería en vez de ser evasiva.

"Mamá, papá," dijo Edward, todo sonrisas y arco iris, mientras le daba un apretón mi mano, "Bella y yo hemos fijado una fecha para la boda."

Carlisle se puso de pie de inmediato. Edward lo siguió sin demora, su mano aún sosteniendo la mía. Carlisle le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda. Yo observé el intercambio con la mirada vacía hasta que me di cuenta que Esme me estaba mirando. Me volví a poner en la mentalidad de QHLPDE y planté una sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

"¿Cuándo es la boda?" Preguntó Carlisle, sonriéndonos a ambos.

"Bella siempre ha querido una boda en junio, por lo que nos decidimos en junio 20."

"Una novia de junio." Sonrió Esme, y se vio sincera. "Estoy segura que tu madre está bastante emocionada, Bella."

Yo estaba bastante segura que mi madre no hubiera estado para nada ilusionada. Cuando ella estaba viva, no había sido una fan de la institución del matrimonio, y no pude evitar la mueca de mi rostro ante el comentario de Esme. Era demasiado esperar que ella no lo hubiera notado, y busqué en mi cabeza algo que decir que explicara mi amarga disposición.

La mano de Edward jaló de la mía hasta que estuve parada junto a él, y pasó su brazo a mí alrededor. "Mamá, aquí es donde necesitamos tu ayuda. Ambos padres de Bella han fallecido. Estábamos esperando para fijar una fecha porque la idea de tener una boda sin sus padres era un poco dolorosa." Él inclinó su cabeza para mirarme, la mismísima imagen de un rostro sensible, y luego volvió a mirar a su madre, "¿ayudarías a planear la boda?"

"Pero por supuesto que lo haré," dijo ella, y corrió hacia adelante para abrazarme.

Yo estaba congelada. Ahí estaba de nuevo. En confianza, había compartido con Edward que mis dos padres habían muerto. Era privado. Era personal. Para él, era una cosa superficial, algo que podía mencionarle a su mamá de paso. Estaba furiosa, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer más que regresarle el abrazo a Esme.

La abracé duro, canalicé todo mi frustración en él, y ella me abrazó de regreso con fiereza. Claramente, ella había interpretado el abrazo de un modo diferente al que yo lo sentí, pero eso fue para mejor. Cuando ella me liberó, Edward me atrajo hacia él y besó la cima de mi cabeza. Yo estaba dividida entre permitirme relajarme contra él y el violento deseo de golpearlo en el intestino.

El resto del día se pasó volando. Edward y sus padres se rieron bastante juntos, y puede que su cercana relación me hubiera tocado bajo otras circunstancias. En cambio, conté los minutos hasta que pudiera considerarse educado que nos fuéramos a casa. Durante la cena, pasé mi tiempo hablando con Libby y con Emma a fin de no tener que charlar con Edward o sus padres.

Antes de que nos fuéramos, Esme me invitó a ir a buscar lugares para la boda la semana siguiente. Después de que Edward se parara discretamente sobre mi pie, acepté con entusiasmo acompañarla.

Condujimos de regreso a la casa de Edward en silencio. Le permití ayudarme a salir del auto y llevarme hasta la casa, pero todavía me estaba sintiendo traicionada.

"Eso no estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto?" Dijo Edward mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador. "¿Te gustaría algo de beber?"

"No, no me gustaría," dije con rudeza, sabiendo que soné como una niña petulante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente? Quería gritar y llorar. No quería planear una boda, especialmente no una falsa. No quería que personas extrañas conocieran de mis datos personales y privados.

Edward tomó un trago de su cerveza y luego me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Qué está mal?"

Lágrimas escocían en las esquinas de mis ojos, y sabía que si me quedaba y le hablaba me volvería una llorona irracional, por lo que no dije nada. En cambio, dije un brusco buena noches y subí con fuerza las escaleras.

**

* * *

Lunes, Abril 21 de 2008**

Para cuando bajé a desayunar, Edward ya estaba en el trabajo. Yo había esperado deliberadamente hasta después de las 8 A.M. para bajar, por lo que era obvio que él no estuviera. Puse a un lado la pizca de decepción que sentí al ver que esta mañana no había esperado por mí para ver si aún estaba enojada.

Él me envió un email diciendo que no estaría en casa para cenar. Quizás estaba trabajando, como dijo, o quizás estaba inventándose trabajo para no tener que verme esta noche. Le apostaba a la última, especialmente desde que no se había molestado con llamar. Él ni siquiera quería hablarme.

Pasé el resto del día en el jardín, arrancando la maleza. Fue purgante.

**

* * *

Martes, Abril 22 de 2008**

Edward se había ido cuando bajé a desayunar.

Ya no había más maleza por arrancar, pero quería hacer algo físico para mantener mi mente alejada de otras cosas. Ya que no sabía nadar, la piscina estaba fuera de consideración, pero decidí tratar el gimnasio.

El gimnasio estaba equipado con una máquina elíptica, una trotadora, una bicicleta recumbente _(NT/ Es un tipo de cicla estática en la que uno va sentado en una silla normal con los pies y los pedales adelante, no debajo. Las manos van libres)_, un montón de pesas sueltas y una máquina también, una barra para trabajar brazos y un saco de boxeo. Mirando el equipo, todo lo que pude pensar fue, _Edward suda aquí_.

Mi madre solía decirle a la gente que yo era alérgica a la actividad física. Quizás lo fuera, pero la idea de sudar donde Edward lo hacía era curiosamente atractiva. Pasé 45 minutos en la máquina elíptica, mirando fijamente por la ventana las bien cuidadas tierras detrás de la casa. Desde la distancia aún se veían inmaculadas, pero eliminar la maleza ayer me había mostrado que estaban en necesidad de un poco de CTC _(NT/ Cuidado, ternura y cariño)_. Me preguntaba si Edward realmente volvería a contratar a Jake.

Bajé a trompicones de la máquina elíptica. Mis piernas estaban listas para doblarse bajo mi peso. Estaba pegachenta del sudor. Me miré fugazmente en el espejo y puse mala cara. Edward se veía sexy después de ejercitarse. Mi rutina de ejercicio me había dejado respirando fuerte, una cara roja y cabello encrespado.

No vi a Edward esa noche, pero eso no fue una sorpresa.

**

* * *

Miércoles, Abril 23 de 2008**

Me desperté temprano, 7 A.M., y bajé suavemente para ver si Edward todavía estaba en la casa.

Lo estaba.

Estaba sentado, tomando su café. De espaldas a mí.

Contuve la respiración. Yo había querido verlo a él, pero ahora que estaba aquí, no estaba segura si él quería verme a mí. Esta era mi oportunidad para decirle lo enojada que estaba con él, para compartir todas las cosas que había estado acumulando.

Pero todo lo que quise hacer fue tocar su cabello.

Molesta conmigo misma, me di la vuelta para volver a subir las escaleras. Había bajado tan apurada que todavía tenía mi pijama.

Había subido unos cuantos escalones cuando lo escuché.

"¿Bella?"

Me debatí en si darme la vuelta o no. Pude haber pretendido que no lo escuché, pero eso habría sido grosero.

Me giré lentamente. "¿Si?"

Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través del área del recibidor.

Pensé que Edward iba a decir algo, pero después de que nos quedáramos mirando el uno al otro por varios segundos, él sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo. Esta noche llegaré tarde a casa de nuevo."

Lo vi irse, debatiéndome entre alivio y decepción.

Me ejercité de nuevo. No resultó ser mejor que ayer. De hecho, fue peor, porque estaba adolorida por lo del día anterior, pero extraje una pequeña cantidad de consuelo perverso de mis achaques y dolores.

Me duché y me cambié, insegura de lo que iba a hacer con mi día.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, salí en carrera a contestarlo. Quizás Edward estaba llamando…

Pero era Alice. Traté de no dejar que mi decepción se notara. No era su culpa que ella no fuera Edward.

Alice me invitó a ir al spa con ella, lo cual estaba un poco raro, considerando nuestra tambaleante relación ahora último. Yo no quería ir al spa, pero no creí que pudiera rechazarla.

Ella llegó en su Porshe amarillo banana y me pitó. Yo me ubiqué dentro del asiento del pasajero sin decir palabra alguna. No sabía dónde nos parábamos en términos de nuestra relación, por lo que no quería ser la primera en hablar.

Nos sentamos en silencio por varios minutos antes de que Alice hablara.

"Mi mamá dijo que tú y Edward fijaron una fecha para boda."

"Junio 20." Estaba esperando que si mantenía mis respuestas breves, ella se aburriría y cambiaría el tema.

No tuve tanta suerte.

"¿Ya has elegido el cortejo nupcial?"

"Um, no."

Alice se quedó mirándome.

"Por favor, mira la carretera, Alice."

Ella volvió a girar su rostro hacia la carretera. "¿De verdad no has elegido tu cortejo nupcial? ¡Estás comprometida! ¡La boda está a penas a un año!"

Me sentí enferma, algo que se estaba volviendo un acontecimiento común últimamente. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Alice estaba lanzando indirectas para estar en el cortejo nupcial. Yo no quería que ella se llenara de ilusiones. No iba a haber boda. ¿Pero quién derriba las esperanzas de una mujer embarazada?

Respiré profundamente y me preparé para mentir. "Alice, Edward quiere que estés en el cortejo nupcial, y nosotras vamos a ser hermanas. Sé que no tuvimos el mejor inicio pero, ¿serías mi dama de honor?"

"¡¿En serio?!" Dio de brinquitos en el asiento de cuero del conductor, sus manos prácticamente vibrando sobre el volante. Vi su barriguita embarazada moverse, y esperé que su hijo no hubiera estado tratando de dormir, porque no había forma en la que pudiera hacerlo ahora. "Yo me veo bien de verde. ¿Ya has mirado vestidos de dama de honor? ¿Alguien más estará en el cortejo nupcial?"

"Alice," dije, porque si no la detenía, estaba segura que seguiría y seguiría con preguntas de la boda. "Edward y yo estamos atravesando por una época algo intensa. ¿Podríamos tal vez dejar las cosas de la boda descansar por un rato?" ¿_Podríamos tal vez nunca jamás volver a hablar sobre la boda? _Agregué para mí.

Alice me dirigió una mirada maliciosa mientras entraba al parqueadero. Yo ignoré la mirada y la ayudé a salir del auto.

Cuando estábamos sentadas para nuestras pedicuras, Alice continuó con sus miradas de complicidad, y ya no pude dejarlo pasar en silencio.

"¿Sobre qué te sientes tan satisfecha?"

"No estoy satisfecha. ¿No puedo simplemente estar feliz de que Edward y tu estén resolviendo sus diferencias?"

"Todo lo que hicimos fue fijar una fecha."

"No tienes porque mentirme. Edward me contó que ambos tienen grandes planes para el sábado."

"¿Lo hizo?"

"¿Por qué crees que yo quería asegurarme que encontraras tiempo para un viaje al spa esta semana?"

Quise gritar. No era suficiente con hablarles a sus padres sobre mis cosas privadas. Ahora él le estaba contando a su hermana nuestros detalles privados. Obviamente no le contó todo, pero aún así era molesto, especialmente porque yo no tenía idea de qué le contó a ella

Le di a Alice una mirada, porque no había palabras que pudiera decir de forma calmada.

Alice me lanzó una sonrisa indecisa. "Mira, Bella. No puedo pretender que no estoy enojada porque hayas engañado a mi hermano… pero tampoco es que esté exactamente dichosa con él ahora. Quiero que Edward sea feliz como yo lo soy, y a pesar del embrollo que ustedes dos están haciendo, creo que de verdad tienen una posibilidad juntos. ¿Entonces, podemos volver a empezar de cero?"

**

* * *

Jueves, Abril 24 de 2008**

No me apuré en bajar las escaleras el jueves. Tome una ducha, lavé mi cabello, cepillé mis dientes y me vestí para enfrentar el día. Cuando bajé, me sorprendió encontrar a Edward sentado a la barra de la cocina con el periódico.

"Buenos días," dijo Edward cuando entré a la cocina. "Hay café, si estás interesada."

"Gracias," Me serví una taza aún cuando trataba de evitar la cafeína. Evité su mirada deliberadamente.

"No tenías que desyerbar los jardines, sabes."

Eché un vistazo hacia él, sorprendida de que hubiera notado el trabajo que había hecho a principios de semana. "Lo sé."

"Volví a contratar al jardinero," dijo Edward, su voz neutral, como si me estuviera hablando del clima. "Aunque sólo va a volver medio tiempo, ya que aceptó otro trabajo durante su ausencia."

"Oh." No estaba segura de cuál era la respuesta apropiada. ¿Debería agradecerle por re-contratar a Jake, aún cuando no debería haberlo despedido en primer lugar?

"Vendrá esta tarde."

"Gracias por avisarme." Tomé un sorbo de café y quemé mi lengua.

"Hoy llegaré temprano a casa," Edward bajó el periódico y me miró.

Yo lo miré furiosa. "No voy a dormir con él. No tienes que venir a casa temprano a cuidarme."

El mentón de Edward se tensó. "Estaba llegando temprano a casa porque pensé que te gustaría salir a algún lugar esta noche. Últimamente he estado ausente y pensé que estabas aburrida. Si prefieres estar aquí, pasando tiempo con mi jardinero, está bien. Tengo mucho trabajo que puedo hacer en cambio."

"Edward—"

"Olvídalo. Tal vez te veré esta noche." No me dijo ni una palabra más como se puso de pie, puso su taza de café en el lavaplatos, y salió.

Me quedé mirando fijamente como se iba, deseando poder retractarme de palabras anteriores.

Jacob si vino esa tarde.

Lo vi afuera en los terrenos. Él miró hacia la casa varias veces, como si me estuviera buscando. Yo debí haber salido a hablarle, pero no estaba de humor.

**

* * *

Viernes, Abril 25 de 2008**

No vi a Edward la noche del jueves ni la mañana del viernes.

Pasé el viernes perdida en una novela romántica de porquería que había escogido en el supermercado. Si, la biblioteca de Edward era excelente, pero estaba llena con libros que te hacían pensar. Yo quería algo cursi. Yo necesitaba cosas más cursis en mi vida.

Jake llegó a trabajar alrededor de las 3:30. Me debatí entre sí ir y hablarle o no hacerlo.

Lo observé desde la cocina con las luces apagadas para que no me viera mirándolo. Si, estaba siendo tonta, pero no estaba segura de cómo acercármele.

Después de que Alice nos pilló hace dos semanas, ya no hablábamos tanto. Con eso, me refiero a que había dejado de hablar con Jake. Había estado tan ansiosa por lo que haría Edward cuando regresara a casa que Jake había quedado en segundo lugar. Él me había dado su número telefónico y yo no lo había llamado. Probablemente me odiaba, pero yo le debía una disculpa. No sólo había sido una pésima amiga, si no que había conseguido que lo despidieran.

Me armé de valor y salí.

"¡Hey, Bells!" Exclamó Jake tan pronto como me vio, sus ojos bien abiertos dándome una bienvenida que yo no merecía. La culpa me comió viva.

"Hola, tú." Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Escucha, Jake, discúlpame. Por todo."

Las comisuras de los labios de Jake se llenaron de arrugas conforme me daba una sonrisa aún más grande. "Bella, entiendo que tu situación es complicada ahora. Pero de todas maneras me gustaría que fuéramos…amigos."

Aliviada, sonreí. "A mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos."

Me incliné hacia adelante para abrazar a Jake, y él me envolvió en su abrazo. Sonreí sobre su hombro. Nadie podría jamás recibir demasiados abrazos. Giré mi cabeza levemente para decirle lo mucho que apreciaba su amistad, pero él cubrió mi boca con la suya y me besó. Al principio estaba demasiado anonadada para moverme, y Jake tomó eso como una invitación para meter su lengua en mi boca.

Me alejé de inmediato. "No puedo hacer esto."

"Vamos, Bella. No estás comprometida. No eres una monja. Está bien querer pasar tiempo conmigo."

Respiré profundamente. "Me gustas, Jake, pero no de esa forma.

"Eso no es lo que dijiste hace dos semanas."

"Yo no dije—"

"Bella, tú gustas de mí. Sé que lo haces. Déjame cuidarte. Déjame ayudarte. No dejes que _él_ te intimide para que te mantengas alejada de mí."

A pesar de mis buenas intenciones, había terminado confundiendo a Jake. "Jake, tú me ayudaste mucho, pero…"

"¿Algo cambió, no es cierto?"

"Tú no me quieres, Jake. Soy un lío. Puede que ni siquiera esté viva el próximo año."

Con sus manos sobre mis hombros, me miró directo a los ojos. "Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero."

Él había sido un buen amigo para mí cuando necesité no, y yo fui la que subió eso a algo más. Era una persona horrible.

Tragué con dificultad. "De verdad lo siento si te di falsas esperanzas."

"¿Es por él, no es cierto?"

Alejé la mirada, insegura de cómo responder. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Jake que Edward, alguien que sólo me veía como un caso de caridad, dominaba todos mis pensamientos? Estaba bastante segura que Jake no comprendería.

Al final, dije, "¿podemos simplemente ser amigos? Extraño tu amistad terriblemente."

Jake se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero al fin no lo hizo. En cambio, me dirigió una sonrisa poco entusiasta. "Seh, Bells, podemos ser amigos. ¿Cómo va tu lista?"

"Ha estado algo así como paralizada," dije con una sonrisa avergonzada. "He leído unos pocos libros más, pero eso es lo más lejos que he llegado."

"Si alguna vez quieres ayuda…"

"Te aseguro que te tendré en mente." Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj, sorprendida al darme cuanta que ya eran las 5:00. No tenía idea de qué iba a hacer para la cena. "Debería regresar a la casa. ¿Te veré pronto?"

"Seguro."

Me despedí de Jake y entré corriendo por la puerta que llevaba hasta la cocina. Me paré frente a la puerta abierta del refrigerador, perdida en mis pensamientos. Necesitaba algo rápido y sencillo para la cena, pero no demasiado casual, por si acaso Edward decidía bendecirme con su presencia.

Tan concentrada estaba en el refrigerador que salté cuando escuché un ruido.

Edward estaba parado varios metros detrás de mí, mirándome con frialdad. Su cabello estaba húmedo, como si acaba de salir de la ducha. Llevaba puesta ropa casual, no su ropa de trabajo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Estoy absolutamente genial."

Miré cuidadosamente a Edward, nunca antes lo había escuchado usar la palabra "genial", y la mirada que me estaba dando era casi venenosa.

"¿Vas a estar aquí para la cena?" Me detesté por sonar esperanzada.

"No. Vine a casa para ejercitarme. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche." Se giró en sus zapatos y se fue sin decir más.

**

* * *

Sábado, Abril 26 de 2008**

¿Hoy era el día?

Habría pensado que no, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada para que no lo fuera. ¿Estaba loca al esperar que quizás…? Si, estaba definitivamente loca. Él era frío. Era desconsiderado. Era frustrante hasta el extremo, y ni siquiera estaba aquí para desahogarme con él.

Había docenas de razones por las que debería querer tan poco contacto con él como fuera posible. ¿Entonces, por qué añoraba su presencia?

Si era honesta conmigo misma, esto no era sobre mi plan para perder mi virginidad. Ese plan giraba alrededor de la idea que yo viviría para lamentar mis acciones, y tenía el mal presentimiento de que no lamentaría dormir con Edward.

Edward, o no estaba despierto, o no estaba en casa cuando bajé las escaleras. Reprimí mi decepción y me consolé recordando todas las razones que quise para mantenerme lejos de él. Me serví un tazón de cereal y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Los puse sobre la barra de la cocina. Comencé a comer, y entonces vi una nota, escrita a mano por Edward, pidiéndome que por favor hiciera unos recados. Ocho mandados estaban enlistados. Eran cosas de mínima importancia, como recoger su ropa de la tintorería, mandarle a hacer el mantenimiento de rutina al Mercedes, e ir a comprar bombillos para el candelabro del comedor. Él nunca antes me había pedido que hiciera cosas como estas, y aunque no me molestaba para nada ayudarlo, no pude evitar preguntarme su razonamiento.

Quince minutos después, estaba parada sobre una silla encima la mesa del comedor, tratando de averiguar qué potencia y tamaño de bombilla necesitaría. Casi me caigo, pero logré desenroscar una bombita para llevar conmigo a la tienda.

La lista de recados me tomó todo el día, en parte porque me perdí dos veces confiando en el estúpido GPS en vez de en mi propio buen juicio. Cuando regresé a la casa, era casi hora de cenar, mis pies estaban cansados y mi humor irritable. Casi no noté que el auto de Edward estaba en el garaje.

Arrastré todas mis compras hasta la casa y les dejé caer en la entrada del vestíbulo. La cocina olía exquisito, como si alguien hubiera estado cocinando, pero estaba oscura y vacía. Asomé la cabeza en la sala y luego en el estudio, medio esperando ver a Edward, pero todo el primer piso estaba en silencio.

Ahogué mi decepción. Me dije a mi misma que de todas formas no quería ver a Edward. Aunque seguí buscándolo, justificándomelo así: si ambos estuviéramos en la casa, ¿no debería saber yo donde estaba él?

Subí las escaleras suavemente. Puede que haya querido saber donde estaba él, pero él no necesariamente necesitaba saber donde estaba yo. Revisé el gimnasio primero. Una toalla estaba colgando sobre la máquina elíptica, y me pregunté si estaba ahí de ayer o de hoy. Mis ojos fueron de la toalla a la ventana. La ventana tenía vista a los jardines tras la casa; lo sabía por mis sesiones de ejercicio.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré fijamente hacia fuera. Edward tenía un buen sentido de la estética; los jardines eran hermosos. Conforme seguí mirando los jardines, me di cuenta que podía ver el lugar exacto donde había estado hablando con Jacob ayer.

De repente la frialdad de Edward tuvo sentido. Él debe haber visto toda mi conversación con Jake desde aquí mientras se ejercitaba. Repetí la escena en mi mente, encogiéndome. Jake y yo probablemente nos habíamos visto bastante cómodos e íntimos, especialmente cuando me besó.

Edward debe haber pensado que rompí nuestro trato. Pudo haberme preguntado sobre la escena con Jacob. Pero no. Había asumido lo peor. Ese era el problema con Edward. Él siempre, siempre estaba asumiendo cosas.

No había nada que yo pudiera hacer sobre eso ahora.

Quizás él se estaba escondiendo en su cuarto. De repente ya no me importó más.

Volví a caminar por el pasillo hasta mi habitación y me desplomé sobre mi cama.

Algo se arrugó debajo de mí.

Era otra nota. Estaba sin firmar, pero estaba escrita con la prolija letra de Edward. Todo lo que decía era, "_cena formal a las 6:00 en el comedor."_

Me quedé mirándola. Estaba cansada de recibir notas de Edward. ¿Qué acaso no podía sencillamente hablarme? ¿Y de todos modos, qué significaba _cena formal?_ ¿Iba a venir gente de visita? ¿Se suponía que me vistiera elegante? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan misterioso?

Si iba a venir gente de visita, la casa estaba terriblemente quieta. Ya eran pasadas las 5:00, aunque eso sí, parecía que la gente rica hacía las cosas más tarde que la gente normal. Formal tenía que significar que debería vestirme elegante. Suspiré y saqué un vestido negro ajustado de mi armario y lo llevé conmigo al baño. Tomé una relajante ducha con todos los chorros encendidos, me vestí, y me apliqué una pizca de maquillaje.

Sintiéndome ridícula, estaba casi decidida a decirle a Edward por donde podía meterse sus notas; pero a las 6:00, me puse un par de zapatillas y bajé las escaleras en todo caso.

Música de piano sonaba a través del equipo de sonido, pero era una melodía luces eran tenues y las cortinas estaban cerradas. Caminé sobre el piso de piedra hacia el comedor. Edward apareció de la nada y retiró una silla para que me pudiera sentar.

Después que me senté, él volvió a meter mi silla, y sentí sus dedos rozar mi hombro.

Mi boca se secó.

Él no había olvidado que hoy era el día. No había cambiado de opinión. Estaba teniendo una cena romántica conmigo y luego íbamos a…

Yo había pasado la mayor parte de la semana brava con él, había pasado todo el día irritada con él por enviarme en una persecución salvaje de recados, y ahora íbamos a…

No podía pensar las palabras de lo que íbamos a hacer.

No podía pensar en nada más.

Edward se sentó frente de mí. "Te ves encantadora esta noche, Bella." Su voz era forzada y formal, y tuve la sensación que estaba enojado por lo de ayer.

"Gracias." Extendí mi servilleta sobre mi regazo y tomé un sorbo de agua. El primer piso todavía olía delicioso, y me pregunté quién estuvo cocinando. No podía haber sido Edward; él no podía hacer tostadas.

"¿Supongo que no tuviste problemas encargándote de los puntos de la lista que dejé esta mañana?" Los ojos de Edward centellearon en la tenue luz, y me pregunté si se estaba burlando de mí.

"Además de casi caerme de la mesa mientras trataba de averiguar que potencia necesitábamos para el candelabro, estuvo bien."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Deberías simplemente haber comprado nos pocos de cada uno. Las bombillas con baratas."

Lo miré con rabia. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero el mesero se materializó de la nada con pan y una botella de vino.

Edward miró al mesero. "¿Este es el aperitivo?"

"Si, Sr. Cullen, el Riesling."

El mesero sirvió un poco en la copa de Edward, y él lo giró su vaso en círculos y lo probó. "Este servirá. Adelante, decante el rojo."

El mesero llenó la copa de Edward, y luego se giró hacia mí.

Yo era un peso ligero bebiendo. No podía empezar a beber antes que siquiera llegáramos a la comida. Ni siquiera me gustaba tanto el vino. Sacudí mi cabeza para indicar que no quería, pero el mesero ya había empezado a servirlo. Él terminó de servir y luego desapareció.

Mis manos estaban en mi regazo, y yo estaba sentada, mirando a Edward. Él tomó un sorbo de vino, y luego me ofreció un trozo de pan.

"No, gracias." Sacudí mi cabeza. "No tenías que hacer esto, ¿sabes?"

"Todo lo que vale la pena hacerse, vale le pena hacerse bien," dije Edward en voz baja.

Estaba tan desconcertada por sus palabras que en vez de tomar un sorbo de agua, tomé un sorbo de mi copa de vino. Hice una mueca cuando el inesperado líquido hizo escocer mi garganta.

"No es demasiado tarde para retractarse," dijo Edward, y me pregunté si había malinterpretado mi mueca. "No tenemos que hacer esto. Puedes salvar esto para tu luna de miel, para alguien que ames."

Antes que pudiera continuar, pregunté, "¿tú quieres retractarte?"

"Eso no es lo que dije."

Me obligué a bajar varios tragos de mi copa de vino en rápida sucesión. "Yo tampoco."

Nos sentamos en silencio por varios minutos, mirando a cualquier lado menos el uno al otro. No era un silencio cómodo, pero no tenía duda que el silencio era mejor que nada de lo que pudiéramos haber dicho. No creo que decirle que tenía la sensibilidad de una perilla contribuyera a una conversación muy buena. O podíamos discutir lo que él pensó que vio pasar entre Jacob y yo. Esa discusión habría sido una verdadera ganadora.

A dos tercios de mi copa de vino, me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada. Edward ya estaba vaciando su secunda copa. Quizás él también estaba reaccionando a la embarazosa situación. El mesero trajo las ensaladas, las cuales estaban deliciosas, aunque no lo bastante sustanciales para mantener el alcohol a raya. Debí haber dejado de beber, pero beber era más fácil que hablar.

El plato principal llegó, junto con lo que parecía ser una garrafa llena de vino. Eso me trajo a la mente el vino de la casa en los restaurantes italianos baratos, pero la garrafa de Edward probablemente estaba hecha de cristal. Y su vino probablemente no era barato.

No tenía recuerdo de lo que comimos. Aunque sí comí algo de ello. No tenía idea de lo que dijimos; fue la conversación forzada de dos personas que estaban evitando discutir cualquier cosa sustancial. Sin embargo, podía recordar con perfecta claridad lo que Edward llevaba puesto. Su camisa de color blanco inmaculado tenía dos botones abiertos en la parte de arriba. Su traje era negro. Tenía un par de gemelos de oro que me recordaban el tinte impetuoso de su cabello broncíneo.

Conforme nos tomábamos la garrafa de vino, comencé a notar otras cosas. Por ejemplo, sus dedos eran como los de un cirujano, largos y cónicos. También concluí que la razón por la que su cabello estaba perpetuamente un poco desordenado era debido a un remolino de cabello fuera de centro. Y cuando se concentraba en algo, sus cejas se juntaban y formaban una arruga vertical en su frente. Él sostenía su copa de vino de forma diferente a la que yo lo hacía; su mano estaba alrededor de la base mientras que la mía estaba envuelta alrededor del pie de la copa.

Él me atrapó mirando fijamente, y alejé la mirada rápidamente, mis mejillas ardiendo.

Para cuando el postre llegó, yo estaba lúcida pero borracha. Con poco entusiasmo traté de rechazar el vino dulce que vino con él, pero estaba sabroso cuando se acompañaba con el soufflé de chocolate. Me dije a mi misma que sólo tomaría un par de sorbos.

Cuando terminé mi postre, me di cuenta que Edward me estaba mirando fijamente. Mi rostro se encendió conforme sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

"¿Terminaste?" Preguntó.

Mordí mi labio y asentí.

De repente, Edward estaba a mi lado, ofreciéndome su mano.

Casi no la aceptó. Después de todo, yo ya estaba grande. Podía pararme sobre mis propios dos pies.

Excepto que no podía hacerlo muy bien.

Incluso con él ayudándome a parar, el vino me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y me tambaleé sobre mis pies. Mis pensamientos eran claros, pero tenían el volumen alto en mi cabeza. También parecía estar teniendo menos pensamientos que lo normal. Era un poco agradable.

"Despacio, ahora," dijo Edward suavemente en mi oído, su aliento cosquilleando mi cuello.

Él me guió por las escaleras hacia su habitación. El cuarto estaba tenuemente encendido con la luz de una lámpara. Yo esperaba que él me ubicara sobre su cama y procediera a quitarme mi virginidad, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, me largó una bata.

Tomé la sedosa bata de él, pero la sostuve con mi brazo estirado. "¿Para qué es esto?"

"Pensé que podríamos salir y relajarnos en el jacuzzi por un rato. Puedes cambiarte en mi baño." Él me soltó y luego tomó mi codo. "¿Por qué no te quitas esos zapatos primero?"

Parpadeé. "No tengo traje de baño."

"Tus zapatos, Bella."

Me quité mis zapatillas, y él tenía la razón. Pararme era más fácil sin ellas.

Él me miró para asegurarse que estuviera estable, y luego soltó mi brazo mientras murmuraba, "te veré afuera en la terraza."

Yo no tenía traje de baño, y Edward no actuaba como si eso fuera un problema, ¿entonces se suponía que estuviera desnuda bajo la bata? ¿Iba _él_ a estar desnudo? Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Ya que estábamos a punto de tener sexo, probablemente íbamos a desnudarnos con el tiempo, ¿no es cierto? _Entonces esto no es la gran cosa, _me dije a mí misma, repitiéndolo varias veces.

Entré al baño y sacudiendo todo el cuerpo me quité mi vestido. Lo doblé con cuidado y lo puse sobre el borde del tocador del baño. Me paré ahí, en mi ropa interior, debatiéndome. Esta era mi última oportunidad para retractarme. Había muchos motivos razonables para retractarme, pero yo había pasado mi vida entera siendo prudente y eso no me había llevado a ningún lugar fantástico.

Que se joda el ser razonable.

Me reí ante mi propia elección de palabras. Yo iba, literalmente, a joder el ser razonable. _(NT/ Bueno, eso fue un juego de palabras algo enredado de traducir, espero que lo hayan podido entender xD)_

Me quité el brasier y los panties y los metí dentro de mi vestido. Él no necesitaba ver eso. Me puse la bata, la apreté con fuerza, y entonces me di cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaba el jacuzzi. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos uno. Me concentré mucho, y entonces me acordé que Edward dijo que me vería en la terraza.

Había una terraza en el costado de la casa.

La habitación de Edward estaba en un costado de la casa

Su cuarto debía tener una terraza.

La terraza debía tener un jacuzzi, ¿o por qué más saldría él hasta allí?

Puedo haber estado un poco bebidita, pero mis habilidades lógicas eran inigualables.

Caminé hacia donde pensé que estaba el balcón y terminé con mi cara metida en un perchero de trajes. Este tenía que ser un closet. Retrocedí e inspeccioné el cuarto de Edward con cuidado. Había tres habitaciones más en el cuarto, y una de ellas era la puerta por la que entré. No podía ser esa. Y no podía ser la puerta del baño. La única que quedaba como posibilidad era el set de puertas francesas.

Abría las puertas de cristal y di un paso fuera. La baldosa estaba fría bajo mis pies desnudos y temblé. Era primavera, no verano, y parecía insensato meterse al agua de noche y al sereno. Me quedé quieta, esperando a que mis ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad.

"Bella," la melódica voz de Edward flotó hasta mí a través de la aterciopelada noche.

Temblé de nuevo, pero esta vez no por el aire fresco. Entonces lo vi. En la terraza no había luces, pero la tenue luz en la habitación y las luces de seguridad en el jardín causaban un brillo sobre la silueta de su cabeza.

"Entrarás en calor una vez estés en el agua."

Dudé. Edward estaba desnudo en el agua. Mi corazón latió desesperadamente dentro mi pecho. Yo estaba desnuda bajo mi bata. Íbamos a estar desnudos juntos en un jacuzzi.

"Puedo cerrar mis ojos hasta que estés en el agua, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda."

Yo no quería que él pensara que estaba nerviosa de que me viera, no después que le dije que nosotros teniendo sexo no sería la gran cosa. Pero a decir verdad, si era la gran cosa.

Él me salvó de responder.

"Mis ojos están cerrados," dijo Edward. "Ven, métete."

Yo no podía decir si sus ojos estaban cerrados o no desde esta distancia, pero tendría que confiar en él.

Desaté mi bata y la puse sobre una silla cercana. Una gran ráfaga de viento frío acabó con cualquier duda que tuve sobre meterme dentro del jacuzzi.

El agua estaba divinamente caliente cuando me sumergí en ella.

Alrededor de la circunferencia interior del jacuzzi había una saliente grande, y yo me senté sobre ella. El nivel del agua venía casi hasta la cima de mis hombros. Yo todavía me estaba deleitando en el calor cuando noté que el muslo de Edward estaba tocando el mío. De alguna forma, entre meterme en el jacuzzi y sentarme, él se había movido de forma que ahora estaba sentado junto a mí.

Mi cuello estaba cálido, y me di cuenta que era porque su brazo estaba detrás de mí, extendido a lo largo del jacuzzi. Cuando giré mi cabeza, nuestros rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia.

"No sabía que tenías un jacuzzi," dije en voz baja. Soné como una completa idiota, pero no me importó.

Él se rió, y el ruido hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco de la emoción. El brazo que estaba detrás de mí se movió ligeramente, y su mano se enredó por entre mi cabello. "Bella, hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí."

"Entonces deberíamos hablar más." Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de mi boca, pero yo estaba mirando su boca en vez de sus ojos. Apenas podía definir el contorno de sus labios en la tenue luz.

Él se desprendió de mí, moviéndose de modo que ya no nos estuviéramos tocando. "Vale, vamos a hablar."

_Oh, él pensó que yo quería decir hablar en vez de otras cosas. Soy una idiota. _Me deslicé a lo largo del banco hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo de nuevo contra al suyo.

Pude ver sus labios de nuevo, y una sonrisa torcida jugaba sobre ellos.

Él se inclinó más cerca de mí, sus labios en mi oído, y dijo, "pensé que querías hablar."

El timbre de su voz volvió mis entrañas gelatina. Sin pensarlo, giré mi rostro y lo besé. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y me moví para acercarme más a él.

En un momento, era yo besándolo a él, y al siguiente, era él besándome a mí. Edward me levantó y me puso de lado sobre su regazo. Yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, explorando su boca con mi lengua. Él sabía a chocolate y alcohol. Sus manos se movían sobre mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi piel hormigueara dondequiera que tocaba. Cuando sus manos manipularon mis muslos de modo que estuviera sentada a horcajadas sobre él, me meneé contra él. Cuando lo hice una segunda vez, Edward se puso de pie, llevándome consigo.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor suyo. El contraste entre el calor de Edward y el frío aire de la noche fue desequilibrante, y sentí una ráfaga de sensaciones. Él nos llevó, empapados, de regreso a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había toallas sobre una silla junto a las puertas francesas, donde me bajó y me envolvió en una de ellas antes de tomar otra para sí.

Una vez ambos estuvimos secos, dejé que la toalla callera al suelo y él me atrajo hacia sus brazos. Besó un camino bajo mi cuello y a lo largo de mi clavícula, sus dedos recorriendo la piel de mi espalda. No me había dado cuenta que él me había estado guiando, pero la cama estaba contra la parte de atrás de mis muslos. Edward me hizo retroceder hasta que estuve sobre ésta, manteniendo sus pies sobre el suelo conforme se inclinaba sobre mí.

Ese fue el momento que me robó el aliento. Hasta este punto, había estado concentrada en sensaciones y sentimientos. No había mirado realmente a Edward porque, bueno, había estado oscuro. Aquí bajo la tenue luz, pude verlo. Verlo completamente.

Yo realmente nunca antes había visto a ningún hombre completamente desnudo, no en persona. Si pones todas las piezas de carne juntas, había visto a Mike Newton desnudo cuando estábamos en secundaria. Ahora podía confesar que Mike siempre me había recordado un poco al Pillsbury Doughboy (_NT/ Es la imagen de la compañía Pillsbury. Es como el del pan Bimbo versión personita xD)._ Edward no era Mike Newton, ni en lo más mínimo. Yo sabía que era maleducado quedarse mirando, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando pude alejar mis ojos de su pecho, él me estaba mirando.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Tragué con dificultad cuando me di cuenta que podía sentirlo, erecto contra mi muslo.

"Eres hermosa, Bella." Sus ojos se desplazaron sobre mi cuerpo.

"Igual tú," dije, totalmente sincera.

Él se rió suavemente, y luego bajó la cabeza para besarme.

Una de sus manos bajó por mi pecho, sobre mi estómago, y bajo la coyuntura entre mis muslos. Él pasó sus dedos a lo largo de mis resbaladizos labios, extendiendo la humedad alrededor. Mientras me besaba, con dos dedos frotaba círculos suavemente sobre mi clítoris.

La sensación era placentera, y di un pequeño gemido de probación dentro de su boca, animando sus dedos a continuar.

Los labios de Edward dejaron los míos y bajaron por mi cuello hasta mi seno. Cuando tomó uno de mis pezones dentro su boca y lo chupó, todas mis sensaciones se intensificaron. Él cambió la posición de su mano sobre mi clítoris, de modo que fuera su pulgar haciendo los círculos. Cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba encendida ahora. Mis músculos empezaron a tensarse. No estaba segura de cuánto más podría tomar, y entonces él deslizó un dedo en mi interior. Lo movió adentro y afuera lentamente.

Los músculos de mis muslos comenzaron a sacudirse.

Un segundo dedo se deslizó un mi interior, y su boca dejó mi pezón. Antes que pudiera protestar, su boca estaba donde su pulgar había estado.

Mi cuerpo fue de acalorado a llameante, y mis músculos se contrajeron y liberaron, enviando corrientes de placer a través de mí. La boca de Edward permaneció sobre mí, prolongando el placer. Cuando mi respiración se niveló, él me hizo retroceder con cuidado a través de la cama y se trepó sobre mí, yo estiré mi mano para tocar su endurecido miembro.

Su pene saltó en mi mano. Mis ojos revolotearon hasta los suyos, insegura de si había hecho algo malo. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados con lo que esperé fuera lujuria, de modo que con indecisión, lo acaricié de nuevo. Me preocuparía sobre cómo se metería en mi interior después.

"Bella." Mi nombre cayó de sus labios tanto como un gemido como un siseo de placer.

Cuando lo solté, Edward se volvió a situar de modo que quedó junto a mí sobre la cama, y entonces me levantó y me puso sobre él. Una de sus manos estaba enredada en mi cabello, la otra masajeaba mi trasero. Yo besé el sensitivo lugar donde su cuello conectaba con su hombro, y sentí sus músculos contraerse mientras se movía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté, un poco confundida. Estábamos en medio de algo bueno.

Él levantó un paquete cuadrado de aluminio.

"Estoy en la píldora."

"¿Lo estás?"

"Uh huh."

Pude ver las tuercas girando en su cabeza, y por una fracción de segundo me irritó que dudara de mí. Casi dije algo, pero él bajó el paquete y luego su brazo se pasó sobre mi espalda y a través de mis piernas. Frotó mis empapados labios, y luego empujó dos dedos en mi interior. Jadeé de la sorpresa.

Conforme él movía sus dedos afuera y adentro de mí, dijo, "vamos a tratar esto contigo arriba. Tú tienes el control, ¿vale?"

"¿Yo?" Poner a la virgen encima parecía una idea tonta, pero no quise herir sus sentimientos diciéndoselo.

"Quiero que te arrodilles con tus piernas a cada lado de mí." Él retiró sus dedos y puso sus manos sobre mis muslos.

Hice como me pidió.

"¿Me sientas debajo de ti?"

Asentí. Yo había pensado que él estaba duro antes, pero podía sentirlo endureciéndose aún más contra mí. Me deslicé sobre él para adelante y para atrás experimentalmente. Todavía estaba sensible por sus atenciones anteriores, y me sentí tan bien que casi podía creer que podría tomarlo de una vez en mi interior.

Edward puso sus brazos sobre mi cintura y me levantó de modo que ya no estuviéramos en contacto.

"Yo mismo me voy a ubicar, y luego tu bajarás sobre mí a tu propio paso."

Yo le lancé una mirada nerviosa, y sus ojos me miraron con tanto fuego que no estaba segura como alguien podría mirarme con tanta pasión frente a mi completa inexperiencia e inseguridad, pero él lo hizo.

Su punta estaba en mi entrada. Yo estaba nerviosa, excitada, emocionada. Bajé un poquitín. Tuve una placentera sensación de plenitud. Y me deslicé un poco más hacia abajo. Presión evidente, pero aún no tan mal.

Entonces agaché la mirada y me di cuenta que él apenas si estaba en mi interior. Milímetro por milímetro, me hundí sobre él. El dolor fue repentino y punzante, y me congelé instintivamente. Nos quedamos así por tal vez un minuto. Edward se estuvo completamente quieto. El dolor se volvió menos severo gradualmente, y me di cuenta que mi cuerpo debía estarse ajustando. Moví mis caderas experimentalmente.

Una vez empecé un pequeño ritmo, noté que sus caderas se estaban moviendo ligeramente en compás con las mías. Eso me dio una sensación de alegría. Yo era tan torpe sobre la pista de baile, había estado segura que el sexo sería un desastre, pero él y yo nos estábamos moviendo en perfecta coordinación juntos. Incluso se estaba empezando a sentir un poco bien. Mis músculos se relajaron y las cosas se sintieron aún mejor. Bajé la mirada hacia Edward y lo vi mirándome a mí.

Antes que me pudiera dar pena, estábamos en movimiento. Ahora, mi espalda estaba sobre la cama, y Edward estaba sobre mí, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos, su rostro a milímetros del mío. Él se impulsaba dentro de mí lentamente, cada vez yendo un poco más profundo. Yo me colgué a sus hombros con mis manos. Podía sentirlo deslizándose adentro y afuera, y luego él se inclinó hacia atrás y levantó mis caderas, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor suyo. Volvió a arremeter contra mí, y yo solté un grito.

"¿Mejor?" Murmuró Edward.

"Mmm," Ya no era capaz de hablar. Con cada movimiento, él golpeaba un lugar que encendía sensaciones de las que no sabía era capaz. Gimoteé.

Conforme él aumentaba la velocidad, dejé de pensar completamente. Lo besé desesperadamente dondequiera que podía alcanzar, lo cual era en su mayoría a lo largo de su cuello, su mentón, su oído. Pasé mis manos por su espalda, trazando con mis dedos el juego de sus músculos.

Él nos volvió a dar la vuelta, tomándose un momento para volver a arreglar mis piernas de forma que yo estuviera encima de él como lo había estado antes.

Me moví vacilante, tratando de recapturar el ritmo que teníamos cuando él estaba encima. Él frotó mi clítoris con una mano, mientras que con la otra masajeaba mi pezón. Me sentí temblorosa de nuevo, y tuve problemas manteniéndonos en movimientos juntos. Los dedos de Edward aumentaron su velocidad y sentí mis músculos tensarse y liberarse.

Temblé del placer, y entonces las manos de Edward se movieron hacia mis caderas.

"Inclínate hacia adelante, Bella."

Me incliné hacia adelante y Edward arremetió con intensidad. Sentí los músculos de sus brazos tensarse.

Él gritó, sus ojos cerrados, y vi su rostro cambiar mientras se venía en mi interior.

Me sentí poderosa y delicada al mismo tiempo que colapsé sobre su pecho.

Él estaba respirando pesadamente, y había una fina capa de sudor sobre su frente. Permanecimos acostados juntos por unos minutos, ambos con nuestros corazones latiendo como locos. Cuando él se salió de mí, tuve una sensación de pérdida. Algo cálido y húmedo estaba goteando de mí interior. Edward sacó una toalla de la mesita de noche y con cuidado me limpió. En ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Él estiró la mano y apagó la luz, luego me atrajo hacia su lado.

Yo me acurruqué en el arco de su brazo. Sabía que debería estar cansada, que era hora de dormir, pero había algo que tenía que saber primero.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Si, Bella?"

"¿De verdad cerraste tus ojos cuando me quité mi bata?"

"No."

* * *

Jajaja, la lógica de Bella borracha me mata, jajaja xD

Hola todos!!

Primero que todo, _¡¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el cap pasado_!! Yo se que a la mayoría los dejó con un sabor amargo porque no pasó nada –entiéndase a qué me refiero-, pero la historia original es así y eso la hace aún más divertida, no me lo nieguen ;p

Ahora, si que estaba largo el cap, no creen? Y como taba tan largo (sonrisa diabólica) Me merezco reviews, ¿siiiiiii?

Compartiendo con todos ustedes mi gran plan malvado –es un secreto-… _muéstrenme un poco de amor en esos reviews gente linda!!!_ Me encantaría que todos los que leyeran dejaran un comentario. No digan que es pedir mucho :P, yo se que pueden!!! De hecho, si pasara, ay! Creo que subo al cielo, conozco al ángel más lindo y bajo de nuevo xD. Además, el cap lo amerita, a que sí? (ojos de ternera degollada o.o) Además que podrían decirme que creen que pasará cuando se despierten xD

**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**

No se olviden, un poco de amor en esos reviews xD


	13. Abril 27 a Mayo 5 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12

* * *

**

**Domingo, Abril 27 de 2008**

**Edward**

Mis dedos pasaron rozando ligeramente sobre la sábana a lo largo de su costado. Su respiración era ligera y acompasada mientras yo escuchaba sus adorables y pequeños resoplidos; ella todavía estaba dormida. Me maravillé ante el perfil de su rostro durmiente. Era suave como el alabastro, todas las líneas de estrés y preocupación borradas.

Me encontraba preso de un debate interno sobre si debería estar en la cama o no cuando ella se despertara. Era posible que mi presencia la avergonazara o que la hiciera sentir incómoda. Era igualmente posible que mi ausencia hiciera lo mismo. No quería que ella se avergonzara, pero no estaba seguro de cuál de mis acciones la tranquilizaría más.

Alejé mis dedos de su costado. Anoche había sido un monumento a mi autocontrol. Me moví ligeramente, nunca alejando mis ojos de la figura durmiente de Bella. Mi autocontrol estaba siendo probado. Aquí, dentro del cálido capullo de mi cama, estaba tentado a atraer a Bella hacia mí e inhalar la dulce esencia de su cabello.

_Una vez, _me recordé a mi mismo. Se supone que sólo pasaría una vez. Una vez era todo lo que se necesitaba para eliminar la virginidad de Bella y, de acuerdo a su propio tipo de lógica defectuosa, frustrar la ley de Murphy. Por mi parte, se supone que una vez mataría la tensión sexual y purgaría los pensamientos impuros sobre ella de mi mente. Mis pensamientos no eran impuros en este momento, pero eso era sólo porque ella se veía tan inocente mientras dormía. O quizás era porque estaba casi completamente cubierta por la sábana.

Era probable que se despertara pronto. Eché un vistazo alrededor del cuarto. Había tratado de pensar en todo lo que ella podría necesitar anoche, pero ahora me daba cuenta que había olvidado pensar en lo que podría desear esta mañana. Silenciosamente, y con tan pocos movimientos como me fue posible, me deslicé fuera de la cama. Me puse un par de bóxers y caminé por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

En su cuarto, había previsto simplemente obtener su bata y pantuflas de modo que tuviera algo que ponerse cuando despertara, pero en cambio, me encontré a mi mismo inspeccionando la habitación con curiosidad. A parte de libros apilados sobre la mesita de noche y algunos papeles sobre el escritorio, el cuarto se veía exactamente como el día en que se había mudado. Había muy poca _Bella_ en este cuarto, y me pregunté si eso era un reflejo de sus preferencias o si sentía que su presencia aquí sería demasiado efímera para molestarse con decorar. Su bata, la que algunas veces le veía usar en las mañanas, estaba tendida sobre el espaldar de la silla de su escritorio.

Mientras retiraba su bata, mis ojos detectaron un trozo de papel sobre el escritorio que tenía escritura sobre él. No se veía personal. Parecía más una lista de comestibles que otra cosa, por lo que no me sentí culpable al acercarme para leerlo.

La culpa vino después de que digerí lo que leí.

Bella había hecho una lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir; una especie de lista deseos. No estuve seguro de qué me deprimió más: que ella hubiera hecho la lista en primer lugar, que fuera tan corta, o que las cosas en ella fueran tan prosaicas. Me concentré en un artículo de la lista en particular, _saltar del trampolín alto. _Eso sonaba trivial, dado que yo usaba el trampolín frecuentemente, pero entonces recordé que ella no sabía nadar.

Vi sus pantuflas asomándose desde debajo de su cama y las recogí y dejé el cuarto.

Tendí la bata y las pantuflas junto a la aún durmiente Bella y decidí que sería mejor si la próxima vez que nos viéramos el uno al otro, estuviéramos vestidos. Seleccioné ropa de mi armario y fui al baño a ducharme.

Cuando regresé a mi cuarto, vestido y afeitado, mi cama estaba vacía. La bata y las pantuflas de Bella no estaban. No estaba seguro si estaba decepcionado o complacido. Nuestra experiencia de anoche fue una cosa única, por lo que era bueno que ella no estuviera. Yo no necesitaba almacenar otra imagen de ella envuelta en mis sábanas.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, el acogedor olor del café asaltó mi nariz. Ella estaba en la cocina, sentanda en la barra donde yo la había besado anoche, tomando una taza de café.

"Pensé que no te gustaba mucho el café," dije, a modo de saludo. Quizás soné un poco impersonal, pero no había palabras adecuadas para seguir a lo que pasó anoche. Si sonaba demasiado complacido por lo de anoche, ella pensaría que yo estaba enviando indirectas para hacerlo de nuevo. Si sonaba molesto por lo de anoche, sus sentimientos se lastimarían. Tendría que guiarme por el tenor de su voz.

"Está apartando el dolor de cabeza de mi mente." El tono de Bella fue tan impersonal como el mío.

Me encogí un poco ante su tono. Tal vez no debí haber hecho que el mesero le sirviera tanto vino. "Lo siento. Pensé que las cosas irían más fácilmente si nosotros…"

"Tu no vertiste el vino bajo mi garganta. Fue mi propia estúpida culpa."

La conversación se estaba degenerando, por lo que intenté rescatarla. "¿te gustaría algo de desayunar?"

"Sólo comeré cereal." Ella dejó su asiento y fue hasta la alacena. Después de desviarse hacia el refrigerador, regresó con un tazón de cereales y una cuchara.

Yo la miré de reojo, preguntándome si se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada. No parecía estar enojada conmigo, pero tampoco parecía estar cómoda. Ella nunca había estado cómoda conmigo, no realmente, entonces quizás las cosas entre nosotros no estaban tan diferentes.

Me serví una taza de café para tener una excusa para permanecer en la cocina con ella. "Se supone que hoy será un buen día."

"Probablemente lloverá."

"Se supone que estará soleado y a más de 15ºC."

Bella levantó la mirada de su cereal, su rostro un poco más animado. "¿De veras?"

"Es un poco fresco, pero si encendemos las lámparas de calor, creo que podríamos nadar esta tarde."

Su rostro cayó. "Yo no puedo nadar, Edward."

"Lo sé. Yo te enseñaré."

Ella mordió su labio. "No hay punto en que aprenda a nadar."

"¿Por qué no?" Yo sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, pero quería que lo dijera.

"Dada mi situación, parece inútil."

"¿Entonces tu idea de tener sexo para frustrar la muerte fue puro palabrerío? ¿Todavía crees que no vas a vivir más allá del juicio?" Para alguien tan preocupado por morirse, ella pasaba demasiado tiempo preocupándose y no suficiente tiempo viviendo.

Ella se sonrojó de un intenso tono rojo en respuesta.

Suspiré.

"No tengo traje de baño."

"Debes. Le dije a Alice que se asegurara que tuvieras un par cuando te llevó de compras el mes pasado." Conociendo a mi hermana, ella probablemente tenía varios trajes de baño en una gama de cortes y colores.

"¿De verdad me enseñarías a nadar? ¿No crees que es un desperdicio de tiempo?" Ellla me miró a través de sus pestañas, duda en sus ojos.

No pude alejar mi mirada de ella. Mi boca dijo, "encuéntrame afuera alrededor de las 3:00," pero mi cabeza dijo, _ningún momento que paso contigo es desperdiciado._

Ella me dejó entonces, y desapareció dentro de su cuarto. Yo pasé el resto de la mañana y temprano en la tarde en el estudio, aparentemente trabajando. Realmente, estaba contando los minutos hasta que fuera hora de nadar.

Era insensato, enseñarle a nadar a ella. La idea en sí no era insensata; todo el mundo debería saber nadar. Lo que era insensato era ponerme a mi mismo en proximidad con una Bella casi desnuda, después de haberme prometido a mi mismo que una vez era más que suficiente. Después de horas de darle vueltas, justifiqué mis acciones así: estaría ayudando a Bella a conquistar un miedo. Quizás un día ella hasta saltaría del trampolín de tres metros.

Finalmente, la hora designada llegó.

Ella bajó hasta la piscina unos pocos minutos tarde, envuelta en una toalla. Se veía nerviosa. O con frío. O ambas.

Yo había encendido las lámparas una hora antes y había subido la temperatura del agua a 32 grados. Ella estaría bien en unos minutos.

Bella comenzó a remover su toalla. Yo me sumergí en el agua desde el lado de la piscina para no ver su piel revelada. Salí a la superficie y nadé hasta la parte poco profunda. Me puse de pie, e inmediatamente fijé mis ojos sobre los de Bella. Su toalla ya no estaba, y ella se veía tensa.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella en invitación, y ella se dirigió hacia los escalones que llevaban hasta el interior la piscina. Tomó cada escalón con cautela hasta que estuvo parada con el agua hasta la cintura junto conmigo.

Aclaré mi garganta. "¿Sabes cómo flotar?"

"En teoría. Sé que dicen que si contienes la respiración no te hundirás. Pero yo me hundo."

"No te hundirás"

"Lo he intentado. Me hundo."

"Bella, te probaré que flotas, pero tienes que confiar en mí." Tomé sus manos en las mías, preparándome para llevarla conmigo hacia el agua más profunda. "¿Confías en mí?"

Su boca se torcio en una sonrisa irónica. "Seguro, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, te confío con mi vida cada día, ¿no?"

La atraje conmigo hasta que el agua nos llegó hasta el pecho. Quería que estuviera lo basante profundo para probar que ella podía flotar, pero también que estuviera lo suficientemente poco profundo para que todavía pudera pararse.

"Estoy justo aquí en caso que algo pase."

"Déjame adivinar, sabes RCP." _(NT/Reanimación cardiopulmonar)_

"Estoy acreditado por la Cruz Roja. También soy un antiguo salvavidas."

"Por supuesto que lo eres." Bella rodó los ojos. "Diriges una compañía, eres músico, eres trilingüe. Puedes hacer de todo menos tostadas."

"Si la tostadora funcionara…"

"¡Edward!"

Sonreí. "Pon tu rostro en el agua, relájate, y deja que el agua te levante."

Bella puso su rosto gustosamente dentro del agua, pero no se relajó. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, y antes que tuviera oportunidad de flotar, sacó su cabeza del agua.

Su respiración era corta y rápida, y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. "Te lo digo, me hundo."

"Lo que necesitas saber sobre flotar es que no todo tu cuerpo subirá hasta la superficie. Tu cabeza y tu pecho flotarán. El resto de ti estará un poco bajo el agua. Relájate y deja que el agua te sostenga."

Una y otra vez, ella estaría demasiado tensa o se detendría a sí misma antes que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de flotar. Ella estaba asustada del agua, y no podía dejar ir su miedo. Cada vez que fallaba, yo le repetía mi certeza total de que podría flotar, si tan sólo confiara en el agua para que la sostuviera.

En cierto momento me gritó, "¡no puedes depositar tu confianza en el agua!"

Su cabello estaba liso y húmedo contra su cabeza, y gotas de agua estaban esparcidas sobre sus hombros. Nunca se había visto más encantadora.

"No puedes flotar sin ella, así que si quieres flotar, necesitas confiar en el agua."

Ella frunció los labios, y pensé que me daría una repuesta ingeniosa, pero en su lugar, regresó a sus intentos de flotar con renovado vigor.

Le tomó la mayor parte de una hora, pero con el tiempo reconoció que de hecho sí flotaba. Incluso accedió a intentar flotar sobre su espalda, siempre que mis brazos estuvieran directamente bajo ella. Bella, con los ojos cerrados, completamente en paz, confiando en mí para atraparla si el agua le fallaba…

* * *

**Sábado, Mayo 3 de 2008**

**Emmett**

Había estado cargando el bote durante la última hora, y por fin, todo estaba listo. Nuestras vacaciones sólo habían durado dos semanas, pero Rosalie había empacado lo suficiente para diez personas.

"¡Rose!" Llamé, proyectando mi voz de modo que llegara hasta la casa. Ella estaba descansando en la tina de burbujas hasta el último momento posible, algo sobre el estrés de viajar. Sería un largo viaje a casa, pero no sería tan malo porque estábamos tomando un jet privado. Yo tenía la esperanza que Rosalie me ayudaría a pasar el tiempo en el jet haciendo más que sólo comer y hablar. Sabíamos por experiencia que los asientos de cuero del avión se reclinaban completamente.

Rose se encontró conmigo en el muelle. Su cabello todavía estaba un poco húmedo, y sus ojos estaban brillando. El sol de la isla le había dado un ligero bronceado, y no pude evitar darle una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Extendí un brazo y lo pasé alrededor de su cintura mientras la atraía hacia mí. Besé su frente, su nariz, y luego su mentón. "Nada. Eres tan hermosa, estoy reconsiderando el irnos."

Ella se rió. "¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y nuestras bebes qué? ¿No las extrañas?"

"Corazón, claro que las extraño, ellas son piezas de mi corazón," murmuré contra su cuello. "Pero tú, tú eres la razón por la que mi corazón sigue latiendo."

Ella levantó su mano y pasó sus dedos por entre mi cabello, y luego recostó su mano sobre mi nuca. "Oh Emmett, sabes que tenemos que ir a casa."

Acaricié su cuello con mi nariz y dejé que mis manos vagaran apenas bajo el dobladillo de su camisa. "El avión no se irá sin nosotros…"

Ella alejó mis manos a golpes. "No lo hará, pero no hay sábanas sobre la cama."

"La falta de cama no nos ha detenido en el pasado."

"Y no nos detendrá hoy, una vez estemos en el avión." Me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa. "Entonces, pongámonos en marcha."

El viaje en barco pasó sin incidentes, más el viaje en avión estuvo fantástico. Yo siempre había pensado que nada podía ganarle a Rosalie en una falda, pero de ahora en adelante también iba a darle un enorme "claro que sí" a las sudaderas. Fáciles de poner, fáciles de quitar. La vida no podía ser mejor que eso.

Con una hora de tiempo en el aire por delante, ambos estábamos dichosamente agotados, charlando. Yo no era muy hablador, pero a ella le gustaba que habláramos después. Y estas vacaciones eran sobre reconectarme con mi esposa y hacerla feliz, por lo que iba a hacer lo que fuera que ella quisiera. La escuché contarme de pequeñas cosas que planeaba hacer con las niñas cuando llegara a casa, y una clase que estaba tomando de apresiación al arte. Conforme los minutos pasaban y nos acercábamos más y más a casa, mi mente comenzó a divagar, y pensé en el trabajo. Probablemente tenía un billón de mensajes. Y ese chico James, todavía no estaba seguro si él estaba sucio o no.

"Deja de pensar en el trabajo."

"No estoy pensando en el trabajo," respondí, aunque fuera una causa perdida. Ella me conocía demasiado bien.

"Lo estás haciendo. Todavía estamos de vacaciones. Piensa en algo más hasta que al menos lleguemos a casa con las niñas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Crees que Bella pudo devolvérsela* a Edward?"

"¿Devolvérsela* por qué? ¿Le hizo una broma?" Eso no sonaba para nada como mi estirado hermano.

"A veces eres tan tonto," ella rodó los ojos, "lo que quiero decir es, ¿crees que Bella consiguio volver a llevar a Edward a la cama*?"

_*(NT/ Esas frases son un juego de palabras con 'get back'. Normalmente eso significa 'vengarse, devolvérsela o cobrársela -a Edward en este caso-. Cuando Rose lo dice en la primera frase, Emmett lo entiende así porque él no sabe nada de las intenciones de Bella de llevar a la cama a Edward. Luego Rosalie vuelve a formular la frase, de nuevo usando 'get Edward back' pero agragándole 'to bed' o 'a la cama', cambiando completamente el significado de la frase, algo imposible de traducir a nuestro idioma. Y es por eso que no tiene mucho sentido xD) _

Parpadeé varias veces rápidamente. Tenía que ser cuidadoso aquí. Rose podía olerse una mentira mejor que a un par de medias sucias. "¿Qué quieres decir, su plan para volver a llevarlo a la cama? Ellos están comprometidos, ¿no?"

"Tú sabes como es tu hermano. Después de lo del jardinero, le estaba dando la terapia de la ignorancia a Bella. Ella me contó que él le dijo que no dormiría con ella hasta que lograra que Alice la perdonara."

Esto no me gustaba para nada. Yo le había enseñado a Marie a mantenerse tan fiel a la verdad como fuera posible cuando estuviera encubierta, porque era más fácil recordar, y porque ella era una mentirosa paupérrima. Su nombre era Bella ahora, pero ella todavía era la misma chica dulce que tenía problemas siendo mentirosa. ¿Justo ahora, qué tan sincera estaba siendo ella con Rose?

"Tonces cuando me contaste que estabas ayudando a Bella…"

"¿Con qué creiste que la estaba ayudando?"

"Pensé que la estabas ayudando a ajustarse, contándole lo güevón que Edward puede ser."

"También hice eso."

"No pensé que estuvieran hablando de sexo." No sé con qué había pensado que Rosalie le estuviera ayudando, pero Bella me había dicho que se estaba salvando para el matrimonio y yo le había dicho a Edward que se mantuviera jodidamente alejado de Bella. Me parecía bastante claro que no estarían teniendo sexo.

"Claro que la estaba ayudando con sexo. Es en lo que soy buena. Además, ¿no has estado esperando que Edward encontrara por fin a alguien que no fuera una zorra busca estrato? Deberías estar agradeciéndome."

Reflexioné sobre esto. La lógica de mi esposa era impecable, como siempre, pero Edward no podía estar teniendo sexo con Bella. Él no lo haría. Especialmente no mientras yo estaba fuera del país…

Excepto que si él fuera a hacerlo, cuando yo estuviera fuera sería exacta-puta-mente cuando lo haría.

Lo iba matar.

Si lo hizo.

Bajo la apariencia de estar interesado en el 'bienestar' de la 'relación' de Edward y Bella, traté de sonsacarle información a Rose y obtuve una bomba. Todo se veía inocente hasta que ella llegó a la parte de Edward besando a Tanya frente a Dios y todo el mundo. Se puso peor desde ahí, culminando en la parte donde Edward no iba a dormir con Bella de nuevo hasta que ella hiciera las paces con Alice.

Para cuando tocamos tierra, mi dicha por las vaciones estaba hecha pedazos. El puñetero de mi hermano iba a pagar si había puesto una indeseada mano sobre Bella. Y sus dos manos eran indeseadas.

Fuimos directo desde el aerpuerto hacia la casa de Mamá y Papá para recoger a nuestras hijas. Yo las había extrañado, por lo que me esforcé por mantenerme en el momento con Libby y Emma mientras ellas balbuceaban por el camino. Tuve un poco de éxito, pero todavía estaba furioso con mi hermano.

Yo no era una persona paciente. Estaba más orientado a la acción. Más no había forma en que pudiera llegar a Edward hoy; tendría que ser mañana. Mi familia no merecía mi temperamento, por lo que dejé esos sentimiendo de enojo de lado. Los salvaría para mi hermano.

Rose me frunció el ceño desde el asiento del pasajero cuando paramos dentro del garaje. "Estás tenso para un hombre que acabó de llegar a casa de vacaiones."

"Estoy bien."

Hice lo mejor que pude para ser mi yo normal y divertido con mis chicas, y cuando fue hora de que se fueran a la cama, Rose me dio su bendición para revisar mis mensajes del trabajo.

Decidí revisar mis mensajes telefónicos primero, porque el correo probablemente tomaría toda la noche si lo hacía. Algunos de los mensajes eran importantes. La mayoría no. Uno sobresalió. El Fiscal del distrito de Carolina del Northe estaba llamando para aclarar los detalles para la deposición en el caso Volturi. El verdadero juego estaba a punto de comenzar. La deposición sería cuando los Volturi se darían cuenta que Marie Swan todavía estaba con vida. Ella ya no estaría muerta para ellos.

* * *

**Domingo, Mayo 4 de 2008**

"¿Te la comiste, no es cierto?

Él no respondió de inmediato, y supe que era tan culpable como el mismo pecado.

"¡Lo hiciste!"

Edward suspiró, pero su voz fue firme, como si pensara que podía decirme qué mierda hacer. "Esto no es de tu incumbencia."

"La madre que no lo es." Golpeé con mi puño su antigua mesita de café europea y sentí una pizca de satisfacción cuando él se encogió. "¿Es que no pudiste evitarlo, no es cierto? Podría matarte justo ahora."

"Te aseguro, ella no ha sido una participante reacia a nada de lo que ha pasado bajo mi techo."

Ese era mi hermano, siempre justificándose. No pensé que fuera posible, pero me enojé más.

"Apuesto a que no sabías que ella se estaba salvando para el matrimonio. Ella era tan jodidamente inocente y tú tenías que ir y arruinarlo."

"Emmett--"

Paseé por la sala con furia hasta que estuve parado a sólo milímetros de mi hermano. "Confié en ti para que cuidaras de ella. Maldición, confié en ti."

Él ni siquiera se inmutó. "¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a ella si desearía más bien que la dejaras quedarse en una institución mental?"

Lo golpeé. Mi puño conectó con su quijada en un satisfacatorio golpe seco. "No tienes idea de lo enojado que estoy contigo."

Edward acarició su quijada, pero no retrocedió. "Oh, tengo una idea, de acuerdo."

"Ese pequeño puño no fue nada. _Nada _comparado a como quiero darte una paliza." Mi mentón estaba tan apretado que era difícil hablar. "Si llegas a poner tan sólo una mano sobre ella mientras está en tu casa de nuevo, Dios me ayude voy a molerte a golpes."

"¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que yo realmente guste de Bella?" La última palabra quedó colgando en el aire cuando el aliento escapó de él al conectar mi otro puño contra su estómago.

"Por supuesto que te gusta Bella. Por supuesto que te gusta tirarte a Bella." Me paré aún más cerca de él, de forma que estaba casi pegado a él. "No me importa si ella te ruega, mantente alejado de ella. La puse en la casa de mi hermano para protegerla. Es lo bastante difícil protegerla de las balas, pero al menos puedo intentarlo. No puedo hacer ni madre para ayudarla si su corazón se rompe cuando se de cuenta que estás cansado de ella después de dos semanas."

"No te preocupes," dijo Edward, "no pasará de nuevo."

Bella eligió ese momento para bajar las escaleras. Me sonrió cuando me vio, pero luego frunció el ceño al asimilar la situación.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó mientras se nos acercaba.

Yo asentí, porque no confiaba en mi voz. Miré de cerca a Edward, retándolo a chismorrear.

Los ojos de Bella pasaron de mí a Edward. "Escuché gritos. ¿Estaban peleando?"

Edward se alejó de mí y sonrió para todo el mundo como si su quijada no doliera como los mil demonios. "Emmett y yo tenemos fuertes opiniones sobre política."

"¿Política?" Preguntó Bella incrédula, mirando entre los dos.

"Emmett es fan de Hilary Clinton, y yo ledije que ella necesitaba reconocer la nominación."

Palabras más falsas jamás habían sido dichas, y me di cuenta que esa era la forma no-tan-sutil de Edward de decirme que me abriera.

"Yo, um, estaré afuera en la piscna," dijo Bella.

"¿La piscina? Está un poco frío, ¿no?"

"Edward me está enseñando a nadar."

Le lancé una mirada significativa a él. "Que bueno."

Él me sonrió suavemente de regreso. "Te veré ahí afuera. Emmett se irá solo."

Mis manos se empuñaron a mis lados, pero no iba a armar una escena frente a Bella. Edward me dio la espalda y siguió a Bella.

No me fui de inmediato. En cambio, me quedé y los vigilé a ambos desde la casa por un rato. Después de varios minutos de fijo espionaje, decidí que nada iba a pasar. Él parecía estar realmente dándole una lección de natación. Sospeché que sus motivos para hacerlo estaban relacionados con tener a Bella casi desnuda más que con una preocupación general por su seguridad en el agua, pero no había razón para sacarlo a rastras de la piscina. Nadar era un conociemiento para la vida, después de todo.

* * *

**Lunes, Mayo 5 de 2008**

El primer día de regreso al trabajo después de unas largas vacaciones siempre es duro, y hoy no era excepción. Me llevaron en cientos de direcciones a la vez. Tenía una lista de nuevos testigos que ubicar tan larga como mi brazo y un manojo de basura administrativa de la que encargarme encima de eso.

Regresé la llamada del Fiscal mientras estaba almorzando. Consideré devolver la llamada desde la privacidad de mi propia oficina, pero no quise tomar ningún riesgo en que alguien se conectara con el caso de Bella. Cuando la gente se enterara que ella todavía estaba con vida, la historia oficial se supone que sería que yo se la había pasado a otro agente anónimo ya que ella había estado comprometida en nuestra oficina. Esto era crítico para su seguridad, y para la de mi familia también. Ella estaba tan entrelazada en nuestras vidas ahora que no podía darme el lujo de cometer un desliz.

La fecha de la deposición fue fijada: Junio 9, 2008

A causa de su estado como testigo, Bella no iba a necesitar ir a Carolina del Norte a dar su testimonio. Ella, sin embargo, tendría que tomar juramento. Como una precaución extra de seguridad, íbamos a tener a un juez fuera de turno presente para que tomara su testimonio desde un edificio secreto en el centro de Portland. Portland fue selecionada porque era una ciudad lo bastante grande de modo que si su localización era descubierta, sería difícil establecer que ella no estaba en realidad allí. Bella cambiaría de auto tres veces de camino allí y dos veces de regreso. Estaríamos cambiando la voz de Bella para la deposición dado que ésta sería grabada. Bella no creía que cambiar su voz marcaría alguna diferencia ya que ellos sabrían que era ella, pero nosotros tomaríamos cada precausión posible de todas maneras.

Yo todavía tenía tiempo de sobra en mi descanso para almorzar, y estaba en el centro, por lo que decidí poner en sobreaviso a Edward. De esa forma él podría pasarle la información a Bella. La Fundación Cullen requería traje ejecutivo de todos los empleados, por lo que atraje unas cuantas miradas cuando alcancé el piso 23. Sin embargo, yo era un Cullen, por lo que me imaginé que me considerarían como groseo y engreído, y no como sospechoso.

La secretaria de Edward no fue particularmente amistosa cuando exigí verlo de inmediato. Ella trató de decirme que él estaba fuera de la fundación. Eso habría funcionado, tal vez, si él no tuviera una ventana transparente junto a su puerta. Él definitivamente estaba en su oficina.

"Está ocupado," dijo bruscamente la chica.

"¿Él le dijo que dijera eso?"

"No, pero sé que está ocupado. Y sé que usted le dio un puño este fin de semana sin ninguna buena razón. Y francamente, cada vez que viene a hablarle nos atrasa demasiado con el horario."

"¿Él le contó que yo lo golpeé?"

"Él entró viéndose como si hubiera estado en una pelea de bar y yo le pregunté si había presentado cargos. Él dijo que no presentas cargos contra tu hermano." Ella me inmovilizó con una mirada envenenada. "A menos que esté equivocada, usted es el único hermano que él tiene."

"Uno no roba a la famlia y uno no los lleva a la corte." Estaba a punto de decir más, pero el teléfono de la chica sonó.

Ella levantó el recibidor y escuchó por varios segundos antes de decir, "si, señor." Entonces me miró rayado. "Edward dijo que puede entrar."

Entré a su oficina y vi que él estaba en medio del almuerzo. El adicto al trabajo comía en su escritorio cuando no tenía ningún almuerzo de negocios en el cual estar. Había una sombra a través de la parte baja del lado derecho de su rostro y una pequeña cortada. Le eché una ojeada a mi mano y me di cuenta que la cortada era por mi anillo de bodas.

"Me imagino que esto no es una visita social," dijo él, y luego tomó un bocado de su emparedado. Empujó una caja de cartón roja y blanca en mi dirección. "¿Papas? Todavía están calientes"

Yo todavía estaba enojado con él, aún si me sentía un poco culpable por su quijada. Él tenía que saber que lo que hizo estuvo mal. No iba a perdonarlo sólo porque me ofreció una una papa frita fresca. Pero maldición si me podía resisitir un trozo de cielo frito, por lo que me comí una. Estaba deliciosa. Yo me había reído de Edward cuando él había sobornado a su restaurante favorito para que montara una tienda en el mismo edificio que la Fundación Cullen, pero ahora lo entendí. Sería realmente agradable tener un restaurante como ese en el sotano de mi edificio. Me pregunté cuánto costaría…

Después que terminé de masticar, me fui directo al grano. Le informé los detalles de mi conversación con el Fiscal.

"¿A qué hora necesitamos estar Bella y yo en Portland?" Preguntó Edward.

"_Tu_ ni siquiera llegarás a Portland, porque no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien los vea juntos a ambos."

"Nadie debería verla contigo tampoco."

"Es por eso que yo me encontraré con ella en Portland." Estaba un poco insultado de que él pensara que yo abandoría a Bella. Él no era el único preocupado por su bienestar.

"Si no vas a ir con ella, entonces yo lo haré."

"Ella es mi testigo, Edward. Yo soy el jefe."

"Puede que pienses eso, pero yo he invertido muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo y dinero en asegurarme que ella esté bien. No voy a dejarte enviarla sola a Portland.

"No voy a mandarla sola, tarado."

Los ojos de Edward se achicaron. "Simplemente vas a enviarla con personas que son desconocidas. Eso está mucho mejor."

Contuve un gruñido. Estaba empezando a desear haberlo golpeado más duro cuando tuve la oportunidad. "Voy a decir esto una vez. Una vez. Mantener a los testigos seguros es mi trabajo. Soy extremadamente bueno en mi trabajo. No te me atravieses."

La quijada de Edward se cerró con fuerza, y lo vi hacer un pequeño gesto de dolor. Bien. Me alegraba que su quijada doliera. Quizás él recordaría quién estaba a cargo. El mes pasado había estado tan preocupado por Bella, había sido fácil olvidar que mi hermano y yo éramos aceite y vinagre cuando trabajábamos juntos. Yo era mayor y tenía la inteligencia ganada por la experiencia. Él pensaba que era más listo que yo porque leía algunos libros. Él nunca lo decía explícitamente, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Diablos, incluso mis padres pensaban que él era más listo que yo. Eso no me molestaba, normalmente. Yo sabía que yo era el listo – yo era el tenía una hermosa esposa, dos preciosas hijas, y un trabajo que amaba. Edward era el que estaba atascado dirigiendo la fundación de la familia y posando para avisos publicitarios; él ni siquiera tenía un perro por el cual regresar a casa. Yo difería de él en muchas cosas, pero no había forma de que fuera a poner a Bella en peligro sólo para besuquear su ego.

"Emmett –" comenzó él.

Lo interrumpí. "Dile a Bella cuando es la deposición, y que yo me aseguraré que llegué allí y regrese sana y salva." Él se veía como si quisiera decir algo más, por lo que agregué, "esta conversación se terminó."

Entonces, me fui, pero no sin antes agarrar otra papa por si acaso.

* * *

¡Hola Gente linda! Me demoré un poco con este cap y les pido disculpas, estuve realmente ocupada esta semana, ¡24 horas diarias _no_ son suficientes! Además que FF no me dejaba actualizar xD Espero que el cap les haya gustado bastante, la cosa se empieza a poner seria, emocinante, verdad?

Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con mi _plan malvado_, tuve la mejor cita con el ángel más hermoso, lastimosamente la vida real atacó de nuevo y tuve que regresarme a casa, si, lo se, agh! Pero bueno, tal vez algún día se pueda repetir –inidercta- xD

¡Cuidense mucho y nos leemos el _lunes_!


	14. Mayo 4 a Mayo 15 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13

* * *

**

**Octubre 10, 2002**

"Marie, le tengo algunas noticias buenas y algunas noticias fantásticas. ¿Cuáles quiere primero?"

"Um, ¿las buenas?" Estaba sentada en el borde de la silla al otro lado del Decano de Ayuda Financiera, mi libro de pasta blanda en una mano, la correa de mi mochila en la otra. Estaba esforzándome al máximo por no moverme.

"Recibió la aprobación para otro préstamo, y fue aceptada dentro del programa de estudio-trabajo."

"Gracias, señor." Sonreí, aliviada. Había asumido que me aprobarían, hasta que una secretaria me había llamado la semana pasada y había insistido en que hiciera una cita con el Decano de Ayuda Financiera. Nadie que yo conociera había hablado alguna vez con él. Todos recibieron su información de ayuda financiera vía mail o por teléfono.

"Pero la noticia fantástica es que no necesitará la ayuda. Se le ha ofrecido una beca."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Volterra Inc. ha ofrecido pagar su colegiatura, alojamiento y alimentación, y una pequeña cuota para gastos varios."

"Pero yo no apliqué para una beca con ellos." Había aplicado para una tonelada de becas, tantas que todas habían empezado a enredarse unas con otras, pero seguramente habría recordado un nombre tan extraño como Volterra.

"Probablemente ellos estaban relacionados con otra organización para la que usted aplicó."

"Supongo. ¿Sabe por qué me seleccionaron?"

"¿Honestamente? No. Pero tendría que ser una completa tonta para rechazar esto".

"¿Cuál es la condición?" Siempre había una condición. Si algo sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto, la había. Mi papá me enseñó eso.

"La única condición de la beca es que trabaje allá por tres años después de la graduación."

"Pero yo quiero ser profesora."

El decano se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el escritorio de modo que su cabeza quedara al mismo nivel que la mía. "Marie, esta es una oportunidad de oro para una estudiante como usted. Tendrá la oportunidad de graduarse sin ninguna deuda y ganar valiosa experiencia de trabajo en el proceso. Enseñar puede esperar."

"¿A cuántos estudiantes más les fue ofrecida esta oportunidad?"

Él retrocedió en su asiento. "Ellos reclutan a nivel nacional, por lo que estoy seguro que hubo otros estudiantes. Pero usted es la única recibiendo la oferta en nuestra escuela."

"¿Tendré que cambiar mi especialización?"

"Claro que no. Volterra aprecia la amplia base proporcionada por una licenciatura en letras."

"¿Y usted está seguro que ellos me quieren a mí? ¿Esto no es ningún error?"

"No hay error. Simplemente tendrá que firmar aquí." Me sonrió ampliamente y empujó una hoja y un lapicero a través del escritorio en mí dirección.

* * *

**Domingo, Mayo 4 de 2008**

Alguien estaba gritando abajo.

Mi primer pensamiento paranoico fue que los Volturi habían venido por mí.

Eso fue estúpido porque si ellos estuvieran aquí, no estarían gritando. Y yo ya estaría muerta. Era más probable que nos estuvieran robando o algo.

Eso tampoco fue reconfortante.

Me puse una bata sobre mi traje de baño, tomé mi celular en caso que necesitara llamar al 911, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Volé hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras, tratando de descifrar cual era la situación antes de bajar y adentrarme en ella. La gritadera se había detenido, pero había murmullos, Edward y alguien más estaban hablando.

No sonaba como si fuera un peligro mortal, pero metí el celular en mi bolsillo por si acaso.

Tomé las escaleras de a dos a la vez, y al final vi a Edward y a Emmett en el recibidor. El alivió me inundó por un total de treinta segundos. Treinta segundos fue todo lo que me tomó darme cuenta que estaban parados demasiado cerca y que estaban enfurecidos el uno con el otro. Emmett estaba gesticulando frenéticamente y su voz era baja y amenazadora. Él estaba de espaldas a mí y no podía distinguir completamente lo que estaba diciendo. Tuve el mal presentimiento de que de alguna forma esto estaba relacionado conmigo, pero no tenía bases para esa conclusión. Lo que sí tenía era un hábito bastante egoísta de hacer todo sobre mí. Esto probablemente no estaba para nada relacionado conmigo, pero no pude quitarme de encima el presentimiento de que tal vez lo estuviera.

Me acerqué con paso seguro, y las primeras palabras que pude comprender vinieron de Edward. Él dijo, "no te preocupes. No pasará de nuevo."

Ya que me verían en cualquier momento, decidí dar a conocer mi presencia. Aclaré mi garganta. "Escuché gritos. ¿Estaban peleando?"

Edward me dirigió una sonrisa rápida y falsa y dijo algo sobre tener opiniones fuertes sobre política. Sí, claro. Me creí eso igual a como me creí que en Marte vivían pequeños hombrecitos verdes. Emmett se veía culpable, y había una marca sobre el lado derecho del rostro de Edward que no había estado ahí antes.

Cuando les había preguntado sobre estar peleando, quise decir peleando _verbalmente_, pero parecía que una pelea real había tenido lugar. Emmett estaba sobando su puño. Miré entre los dos. Ambos se veían lo bastante calmados por el momento, pero eso podía ser porque yo estaba en el cuarto.

"Yo, um, estaré afuera en la piscina," dije, finalmente, porque probablemente Edward no apreciaba mi interrupción. Aún si estaba preocupada de que Emmett pudiera hacerlo polvo. Porque Emmett no lo lastimaría realmente, ¿cierto?

Una vez en la piscina, encendí las lámparas y esperé unos minutos antes de quitarme la bata. Era un buen día, pero todavía no alcanzaba exactamente 21ºC. Las lámparas de calor necesitaban un poco de tiempo para hacer su magia. Cuando empecé a sentirme acalorada en mi bata, me la quité y me senté sobre el borde de la piscina. Hundí mis pies en el agua y me ubiqué para esperar a Edward. Ésta era nuestra segunda lección de natación. De ninguna manera iba a meterme a esa piscina antes de que él llegara.

Mientras una lámpara de calor asaba mi espalda, mi mente divagó hacia las interacciones que tuvimos durante la semana pasada. Las cosas entre nosotros habían estado diferentes desde que tuvimos sexo. No como pensé que lo estarían, sino diferente. Yo había pensado que las cosas estarían súper incómodas y que nos evitaríamos el uno al otro, o que las cosas estarían genial y tendríamos sexo todo el tiempo. Ninguno de esos escenarios había ocurrido. No habíamos dormido juntos de nuevo, pero ahora había una nueva sensación de familiaridad entre nosotros. Pasábamos más tiempo juntos, y los roces casuales se habían convertido en la regla más que en la excepción.

Mi virginidad se había ido. Si yo vivía para algún día estar comprometida, tendría que contarle a mi futuro esposo que había dormido con otra única persona. Traté de imaginarme la conversación, de temerla, y no pude.

Porque no me arrepentía de dormir con Edward.

Para nada.

Quería hacerlo otra vez.

Y otra. Y otra. Y otra.

¿Pero cómo podría decirle? Había sido bastante vehemente en el hecho que quería perder mi virginidad con la esperanza de que viviría para lamentarlo. Él se había ofrecido generosamente a ayudarme, aunque para evitar que durmiera con Jake, pero no me imagino que fuera una tarea que lo deleitara. Ningún chico querría ser la persona con la que una chica se arrepintiera de dormir. ¿Tal vez podría decirle que no lo lamentaba lo suficiente, y que entonces necesitábamos seguir haciéndolo hasta que realmente lo lamentara? No. Necesitaba ser honesta. Si le explicaba la situación...

¿Pero qué diría? _Edward, sé que actúe como si sólo quisiera tener sexo una vez, pero el sexo contigo es tan increíble que quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo. _Um, no. Su ego no necesitaba más gasolina, y me moriría de pena si esas palabras salían de mi boca y él no estaba interesado.

Edward salió de la casa y caminó a grandes zancadas a través del pasto hacia mí. Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello, y no llevaba puesto nada más que sus bermudas. Como siempre, se movió con gracia natural; pero había algo mal. También estaba caminando más rápido de lo normal, aunque eso podía haber sido porque tenía frío y estaba sin camisa.

Cuando llegó a la piscina, no me saludó; en cambio, se sumergió directamente dentro del agua. Casi no hubo salpicadura cuando se deslizó dentro de la piscina, pero varias gotas cayeron sobre mi piel.

Edward salió a la superficie. Había un leve morado formándose a lo largo de su mentón y una pequeña cortada. Emmett realmente lo había golpeado. Estaba asombrada.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Hoy trabajaremos en hacer movimientos ligeros en el agua sin cambiar de sitio."

"Estás lastimado."

"Métete al agua, Bella."

"Edward, por favor, dime que pasó."

"No es nada."

"Estás sangrando." Mis ojos le suplicaron.

Él acarició su quijada. "Hice algo que a Emmett no le gustó, y él lo manejó de la forma en que sabía que lo haría. Afortunadamente, creo que esta vez no partió mi quijada."

Debo haberme visto horrorizada. Salté al agua y me le acerqué.

Él me rehuyó, pero yo seguí moviéndome hacia él. "¿Al menos puedo revisar tu quijada? Quédate quieto."

Yo no era doctora, y mi única experiencia con heridas era teniéndolas, no sanándolas, pero necesitaba asegurarme que estuviera bien. La cortada no estaba mal. Parecía superficial. El leve morado, sin embargo, ese probablemente iba a estar feo mañana.

"Déjame traerte un poco de hielo," dije.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y se escurrió lejos de mí. "Vamos a nadar, Bella."

* * *

**Lunes, Mayo 5 de 2008**

Edward estaba en el trabajo. El ama de llaves estaba aspirando el primer piso. Jacob y Seth estaban ambos afuera. Yo estaba completamente sola, escondiéndome en mi cuarto porque no quería hablarle al ama de llaves. El internet estaba interesante, pero mis ojos seguían desviándose hacia el trozo de papel a mi derecha, descansando sobre mi escritorio.

Mi lista.

Era corta y sencilla y un esfuerzo un tanto desganado. La escribí más porque Jacob me lo había pedido que porque yo lo quise.

Todo lo que había hecho desde que llegué había sido medio sentido.

Una parte de mi faltaba, o quizás eran varias partes. Había pensado que era estar aquí, en la casa de Edward, lo que me estaba haciendo infeliz, pero la verdad era que no había estado totalmente completa desde que mis padres murieron.

Trabajar para los Volturi no había hecho nada para llenar ese vacío. Recuerdos de mi empleo pasaron rápidamente a través de mi mente. No quería recordar, pero no me podía permitir olvidar. No todavía, de todas formas. Había estado viviendo con la idea de que cualquier aliento podría ser mi último por meses, y había dejado que eso sirviera como una excusa para esconderme dentro de la casa de Edward.

Si estos eran mis últimos momentos, no quería pasarlos sintiendo lástima por mí misma.

Levanté el teléfono e hice algo inusual; Llamé a Edward al trabajo.

Él contestó al segundo timbre, su voz tensa. "¿Qué pasó?"

Contuve una sonrisa. Yo lo llamaba tan rara vez que él asumía lo peor. "¿No puedo llamar simplemente para charlar?"

"¿Quieres charlar?" Incredulidad inundaba su tono, y eso me hizo sonreír.

Acomodé el teléfono sobre mi hombro y contra mi oído. "Bueno, he estado pensando…"

"Prosigue."

"Estabas en lo cierto."

"Claro que lo estaba. ¿En qué?"

"Tú dijiste que vivir como si fuera a morir no era forma de vivir." Me detuve, medio esperando por una respuesta que nunca llegó. ¿Se había caído nuestra llamada? "¿Estás ahí todavía?"

"Estoy aquí. Estoy un poco sorprendido de que hayas escogido _ahora _para escucharme. Pero estoy aquí." Edward sonaba petulante. "¿Me llamaste simplemente para decirme que estaba en lo cierto?"

"Ya deseas," solté una sonrisita, entonces me sorprendí a mí misma. No estaba segura de cuando su presunción se había vuelto más atractiva que ofensiva, pero lo había hecho. "No, estaba pensando que me gustaría hacer algo significativo con mi tiempo en vez de pudrirme literalmente aquí en la casa. ¿La Fundación Cullen acepta voluntarios?"

Edward no me respondió de inmediato, y de repente me di cuenta que probablemente esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que ellos no aceptaban voluntarios; eran enormes, y estaban bien consolidados. Recordé eso por mi visita del mes pasado.

"Olvídalo," dije, la timidez sacando lo mejor de mí.

"No, Bella, estoy completamente ocupado hoy, ¿pero por qué no vienes a trabajar conmigo mañana? Podemos repasar tus habilidades y encontrar un área donde puedas ayudar."

Terminamos la llamada y regresé el teléfono a su lugar con una sonrisa sobre mi rostro. Las cosas estaban definitivamente diferentes entre nosotros; ahora éramos capaces de tener una conversación civil en privado. Y si podíamos conversar en privado, tal vez había otras cosas que pudiéramos hacer algún día. En privado. Sin ninguna clase de condiciones raras o acuerdos de por medio.

Pasé el día preparando una elaborada cena, y le mandé un mensaje a Edward diciendo que estaría lista alrededor de las 6:30. Él llegó a casa temprano, se ejercitó, y estaba bañado y colocando nuestras bebidas sobre la mesa a las 6:25.

No sentamos a comer juntos justo a tiempo, y se sintió bastante hogareño y placentero. Caímos en un debate sobre un libro que yo había estado leyendo, y el rostro de Edward se iluminaba con pasión mientras refutaba mis puntos. Poco a poco, su fachada glacial para conmigo se estaba derritiendo. El único desliz durante la cena ocurrió cuando le pregunté cómo estuvo su día en el trabajo.

Él dudó, y su ceja se arrugó. "Estuvo bien, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Dijiste que tenías citas todo el día. Pensé que tal vez algo interesante pasó."

Él tomó un sorbo de su vino y alejó la mirada. "Nada transcendental."

La forma de hablar de Edward todavía representaba un poco de misterio para mí, pero estaba bastante segura que _nada transcendental _se traducía a _algo definitivamente pasó, pero no te voy a contar. _Me estaba muriendo por preguntarle sobre ello, pero esto quizás era lo más relajado que jamás habíamos estado juntos. Interrogarlo lo echaría a la tierra, y yo no quería eso.

Le dejé cambiar el tema.

* * *

**Martes, Mayo 6 de 2008**

El traje abrazaba mis curvas y las zapatillas eran demasiado altas para que estuviera completamente cómoda, pero por primera vez no me importó. Incluso me apliqué maquillaje, aunque eso era algo que tenía que hacer cada vez que salía en público por razones de seguridad. Me quité mis zapatillas para bajar las escaleras. Luego, al final de las escaleras, me sostuve de la barandilla para volvérmelas a poner. Edward estaba bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico en la cocina. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se permanecieron sobre mí un poco más de lo normal.

"Te ves bien. ¿Estás lista?"

Asentí, tratando de instar el calor fuera de mis traidoras mejillas. El más diminuto de los cumplidos por parte de él sacaba a relucir mi rubor, y eso era más que embarazoso.

Mantuvimos una conversación sencilla camino a la oficina, y una vez llegamos, recogimos el desayuno de un fantástico y pequeño restaurante en el lobby. Edward me llevo hasta su oficina. Yo me senté al otro lado de él, y la atmósfera entre nosotros cambió. Detrás del escritorio, él era Edward Cullen, Presidente y Director Ejecutivo, y yo estaba nerviosa.

Él debió haber notado el cambio en la dinámica, porque se movió de su silla a la que estaba junto a mí. Una vez estuvo a mi lado, volvió a ser Edward y me relajé.

"¿Qué clase de cosas estás interesada en hacer, Bella?"

"No soy exigente." Traté de no mirarlo. Anoche estuvimos juntos de forma cómoda y tranquila, y estaba bastante segura que si lo miraba a los ojos ahora, me pondría nerviosa.

"Por ridículo que suene esto, por lo bien que te conozco, no te conozco para nada." Su voz era a la vez contrita y persuasiva.

"Eso no es cierto."

"Lo es," insistió él. "Ni siquiera sé en qué te especializaste."

"Educación, con una licenciatura en inglés."

"¿Pero no te volviste profesora?"

"No,"

"¿Qué hacías para tu… anterior jefe?"

Contuve una sonrisa ante la forma en que eludió mencionar a los Volturi. "Yo, um, hacía un poco de todo." Edward se congeló, y una emoción destelló a través de su rostro. Mis palabras podrían haber sido tomadas fuera de contexto, por lo que aclaré. "No _todo, _todo. Mi título oficial era asistente ejecutiva."

"¿Entonces programabas reuniones?"

"No, la secretaria hacía eso. Yo hacía cualquier cosa que A-, quiero decir, mi jefe, me pidiera que hiciera." Alejé mi mirada de él mientras describía mis previas obligaciones. "Me sentaba en reuniones a tomar notas, recibía huéspedes, y conocía a muchas personas. Escribía reportes y analizaba información confidencial."

Recé porque no me pidiera que entrara en detalles. Nada de lo que había hecho era ilegal -era hija de un oficial de policía hasta las entrañas- pero ahora sabía que mis actividades habían facilitado algunos de los crímenes de los Volturi. Revolvía mi estómago saber que personas que había llevado a cenar y con las había conversado tratando de ser agradable eran asesinos a sangre fría.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio por unos minutos. Esto era lo máximo que jamás le había contado a él sobre mi pasado. ¿Me juzgaría con severidad?

El tono de Edward fue neutral cuando habló. "Entonces tienes una base bastante amplia en cuanto a experiencia se trata y un fuerte interés por la educación. ¿Es eso correcto?"

"Si." Sonó tan profesional cuando él lo dijo.

"Mi madre está organizando una enorme gala de caridad para nuestra iniciativa de educación nacional. Es raro encontrar gente competente, y estoy seguro que ella apreciaría tu ayuda."

"Um, bueno, ¿de verdad crees eso?" Yo no le agradaba a Esme. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Seguro, ella era cordial conmigo, ¡pero Alice le dijo que dormí con el jardinero!

Edward volteó el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio hacia nosotros. Oprimió el botón de altavoz y marcó.

Él no le estaba marcando a Esme en este preciso momento. Él no me comprometería de esa manera. El teléfono timbró dos veces, y luego escuché la voz cantarina de Esme.

Oh sí. Sí me comprometió de esa manera. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y me concentré en respirar. Edward, en contraste, estaba inclinado hacia adelante, hacia el teléfono, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y sus codos recostados sobre sus rodillas. "Hola, mamá."

"Edward," Esme respondió con una sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Tienes unos minutos?"

"¿Para ti? Siempre."

"Bella está lista para empezar a empaparse los pies en la Fundación Cullen. Nada demasiado visible. Le apasiona la educación y tiene un poco de experiencia práctica planeando pequeños eventos. ¿Qué te parecería si te ayudara con la gala para lo de la educación?"

"Creo que es una idea maravillosa. Eso me ayudará a mí y le dará a ella la oportunidad para conocer más gente en el área."

Esme sonaba sincera. Sonaba tan sincera. Tal vez no me odiaba. Edward me estaba sonriendo satisfecho, con una expresión que me decía que quería que reconociera que él estaba en lo correcto.

"Le avisaré a Bella, y ella te llamará más tarde."

"Fantástico. Te veré pronto, ¿cierto?"

"Si. Cuadra algo con Bella."

Luego terminaron la llamada. Edward me estaba entrelazando en su familia, y yo debería haber estado enojada. Él había compartido con sus padres cosas sobre mí que eran incómodas, y su padres no tenían razón para quererme… pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien tener una familia de nuevo. Incluso si ellos no eran la mía.

* * *

**Miércoles, Mayo 7 de 2008**

Esme fue una buena compañía, lo cual resultó ser una placentera sorpresa. Había estado esperando que me interrogara para tratar de descubrir si era lo bastante buena para su hijo. Después de todas las cosas que Edward había dicho sobre ella, había anticipado un tornado de energía como Alice. Pero ella no lo era. Definitivamente, era una fuerza de la naturaleza, pero era más como una penetrante lluvia de primavera.

Toda la mañana, seguí de cerca a Esme mientras lidiaba con los de catering, aprobaba las tarjetas de ubicación de los invitados, seleccionaba centros de mesa, y entro todo, se las arreglaba para llamar a miembros de la prensa para discutir las causas de la Fundación Cullen. Era impresionante el número de cosas que hacía a la vez.

Nos sentamos a almorzar juntas y me encontraba completamente relajada. Entonces, de la nada, la dirección de la conversación fue de canapés a compromiso.

"¿Cómo te sientes realmente sobre tu boda con mi hijo?"

Me atoré con el agua. Algunas personas toserían un poco y estarían bien, pero a mí se fue el agua por el camino equivocado y pasaron un par de minutos antes que pudiera hablar. Mi atorada fue respuesta suficiente a su pregunta, por lo que decidí ser tan honesta como era posible.

Cuando pude respirar de nuevo, dije, "me da nervios."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era joven. El matrimonio es algo que mi madre me hizo prometerle que no haría hasta que tuviera treinta, y siento como si estuviera rompiéndole una promesa a ella." Mi respuesta fue demasiado personal, pero era 100% verdadera.

"El matrimonio es serio, pero es un concepto muy simple. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarte a ti misma si quieres pasar tu vida con Edward." Esme me dirigió una sonrisa irónica. "Y puesto que ya has aceptado su propuesta, tengo el presentimiento que ya le has echado cabeza."

"No tienes idea," mascullé.

Esme aclaró su garganta delicadamente y ambas comimos por varios minutos. Yo había ordenado un plato de pasta, pensando que sería fácil comerlo con gracia, pero no lo fue. Los fideos seguían resbalándose de mi tenedor y volviendo a caer dentro del tazón con un plop, incluso cuando los enredaba entre los dientes. Debí haber estado conversando por educación, pero mi almuerzo requería toda mi atención. Lo último que necesitaba era salpicar salsa sobre mi inmaculada camisa blanca. Con mi suerte, estaría cubierta en salsa y luego sería fotografiada mientras dejábamos el restaurante. Los encabezados de mañana dirían algo como 'Edward Cullen se casa con harapienta. ¿Por qué?'

"¿Bella, sabías que el cumpleaños de Edward está próximo?"

Yo estaba en medio de masticar un bocado de pasta, por lo que eso me trajo unos segundos para acribillar mi cerebro en busca de la fecha del cumpleaños de Edward. Tenía el documento de nuestra historia prácticamente memorizado. Él nació en Chicago. Se muere por el soufflé de chocolate. Es un as jugando tenis. Tiene 29 años. Si pensaba lo suficiente, podría sacar a relucir el día que se graduó de Dartmouth, y quizás incluso el día que completó su Master en Gestión de Empresas en Harvard. _¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños?_

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero nada salió.

"Está bien. Cuando él nos dijo la fecha de la boda, tuve el presentimiento que no te contó."

Mi mente corrió a mil kilómetros por segundo. ¿Qué podrían tener en común la boda y su cumpleaños? Nuestra boda era en junio 20, y estábamos en mayo, y su cumpleaños se acercaba…

"A él realmente no le gusta su cumpleaños. No fue mucha la sorpresa de que pensara que estaba bien programar la boda justo ese día."

¿Cómo pudo él haber fallado en mencionarme que la fecha de nuestra falsa boda era su cumpleaños? "Yo no sabía…"

"La única razón por la que lo estoy mencionando es porque este es un cumpleaños memorable para él. Debería tener una fiesta."

Me di por vencida con la pasta y la empujé a un lado. Necesitaba estar alerta para esta conversación. "Bueno, si él pretende que su cumpleaños es como cualquier día, entonces lo más probable es que no quiera una fiesta."

Esme estiró su mano y le dio unas palmaditas a la mía. "A veces lo que Edward quiere y lo que él cree que quiere son dos cosas diferentes. Él es un miembro importante de la comunidad, y hay muchas personas a las que les gustaría tener la oportunidad para darle sus buenos deseos. A Alice y a mí nos encantaría planear una fiesta para él, pero no queríamos excedernos si tú estabas planeando algo."

"Bueno…"

"Nos encantaría contar con tu ayuda."

"Um… ¿Edward sabe?"

"Pensamos que sería bueno hacerle una fiesta sorpresa."

"Él debería tener voz en su propio cumpleaños." Metí la mano dentro de mi bolso buscando mi teléfono.

"Estoy segura que él preferiría no estar involucrado en los detalles," dijo Esme. "Pero sé que la fiesta significaría mucho más para él si supiera que tu estuviste involucrada."

¿QHLPDE? Canalicé mi juicio interior sobre lo que podría hacer la prometida de Edward y surgí con un dilema bien grande. Esta era una situación destinada al fracaso. Si ayudaba a planear la fiesta, me arriesgaba a la ira de Edward porque aparentemente era alérgico a su cumpleaños. Si no ayudaba, me arriesgaba indirectamente a su ira, porque Esme y Alice se decepcionarían.

Al final, decidí. La prometida de Edward no querría echarse de enemiga a su suegra. Ella ayudaría a planear la fiesta, pero trataría de influenciarla para que fuera lo más discreta posible.

"Me alegraría ayudar, Esme."

Ella me sonrió. "Maravilloso. Ahora, sobre la boda… sé que dije que veríamos lugares esta semana, pero la próxima semana funcionaría mejor para mí. ¿Qué dices?"

* * *

**Jueves, Mayo 15 de 2008**

Sus brazos estaban debajo de mí. El sol se había puesto y las estrellas estaban comenzando a salir. Mis brazos y piernas estaban sumergidos, pero mi cabeza y pecho estaban sobre la superficie de la tibia agua de la piscina. De vez en cuando, una diminuta gota de lluvia golpearía mi rostro, pero eso no importaría porque ya estaba mojada.

Estaba comenzando a vivir por nuestras lecciones de natación.

Cuando Edward dijo que me enseñaría a nadar, pensé que sólo tendríamos una lección. O tal vez una a la semana. Comenzó de esa forma, pero ahora teníamos una lección casi todos los días, no importaba cuando llegara él a casa, ya que dijo que la mejor forma de aprender era a través de la repetición. Yo estaba aprendiendo más de lo que creí posible (aunque eso no era decir mucho, ya que era una completa tonta cuando de agua se trataba), aunque no podía cogerle el tiro completamente a flotar sobre mi espalda. Tal vez eso tenía algo que ver con la forma en que sus brazos se curvaban debajo de mí mientras practicaba flotar, o tal vez era lo cerca de mí que él se paraba.

Ahora ambos olíamos a cloro todo el tiempo, pero no me importaba.

Habíamos desarrollado una especie de rutina. Cuando Edward daba por terminada nuestras lecciones, nos relajábamos juntos en el agua y hablábamos por un rato antes de entrar. Era algo que se había desarrollado entre nosotros y me encantaba.

Dejé de flotar y mis pies buscaron el piso de la piscina.

Edward dejó caer sus brazos, pero no se alejó de mí. Le sonreí, y sus labios se levantaron ligeramente en respuesta.

"¿Cómo lo hice?"

"Bella, estabas flotando sola. No necesitas que te ayude."

"Tal vez me gusta cuando me ayudas."

Esta vez él sí sonrió, pero también se alejó. Retrocedió hasta que estuvo de espaldas contra la pared de la piscina, y luego levantó sus brazos detrás de él a lo largo del borde de la piscina.

"Mi madre me envió un correo diciéndome que ambas miraron hoy lugares para la boda."

"Lo hicimos." Si hubiéramos estado en la casa, un tema de tensión como nuestra falsa boda hubiera escalado hasta algo feo. Aquí bajo el crepúsculo, con Edward en traje de baño parado a meros centímetros de mí, era imposible estar enojada.

"¿Fue tan malo como pensaste que sería?"

"No realmente," respondí con honestidad. "Tu mamá me contó sobre como acostumbrabas asesinar lombrices."

"Yo no las _asesinaba._" Edward agachó la cabeza. ¿Se estaba sonrojando? Era imposible decir bajo esta luz. "Estaba incrementando gradualmente la población de lombrices para mejorar la calidad de la tierra."

"Desenterrando docenas de ellas y cortándolas a la mitad." No pude evitar reírme.

"Tenía cuatro."

"Como si eso lo justificara."

"Esto no es justo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tú estás pasando tiempo con mi madre y ella te está contando toda clase de secretos vergonzosos. ¿Quién me contará sobre ti?"

Ladeé mi cabeza al mirarlo. "Soy un libro abierto. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar."

"Cierto." Sonrió él. "Ni siquiera sé tu nombre verdadero, pero eres un libro abierto."

"Pregúntame lo que sea."

"¿Cómo es que una chica buena como tú terminó trabajando para el equivalente de la mafia moderna?"

Temblé, aún cuando el agua estaba casi lo bastante caliente para igualarse al agua de la ducha. "Cualquier cosa menos eso."

"Eso es lo que pensé."

"Bueno… ¿de verdad quieres saber?"

Él no respondió, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y mantuvo mi mirada.

"Ellos me dieron una beca. La condición de la beca era que tenía que trabajar allí por tres años después que me graduara."

Edward todavía me estaba mirando fijamente. "¿Los Volturi te pagaron la universidad? ¿No pensaste que eso fuera extraño?"

"Se veía legítimo." Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Todavía estás bajo contrato ahí?"

Me reí, aunque no fuera divertido. "Sip, pero esa es la última de mis preocupaciones."

"¿Entonces fue sólo por el dinero?" Su rostro era incrédulo, como si no pudiera creer que yo estuviera en peligro mortal por algo tan pequeño como la colegiatura.

Por supuesto que él no entendía. ¿Cómo podría? Él nació en un mundo diferente al mío. Traté de no enojarme con él, pero de todas formas un poco de mi rabia se filtró entre de mis palabras. "Tú tienes tanto dinero que ni siquiera piensas en ello, pero para el resto de nosotros, el dinero es algo serio. Antes de que aceptara esa beca, mi papá estaba escribiendo cheques de la cuenta de su retiro para enviarme a la escuela."

"Bella—"

"¿Podemos hablar de algo más feliz? No debería ni siquiera estar contándote esto." _Eso, y que amo nuestras lecciones de nado. No vayamos a arruinarlas discutiendo._

Edward se movió hacia mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. "Pienso en nosotros como amigos. Quiero ser tu amigo. ¿Por qué no puedes contarme las cosas?"

El sol se había ido hacía rato, y noté que la oscuridad se había asentado a través de los cielos. Respiré profundo. Necesité hacerlo, pues en el instante en que él se movió hacia mí, respirar se había vuelto difícil. "Yo sé demasiado para estar a salvo. Si te cuento cosas, entonces tu tampoco lo estarás." Sin decir quedó lo mucho que quería que él estuviera a salvo.

Sus manos bajaron por mis hombros y a lo largo de mis brazos, y por un momento, pensé que él iba a besarme. Levanté mi cabeza hacia la suya, esperando.

"Deberíamos entrar," murmuró él, sus manos todavía sobre mis brazos.

Quedé un poco decepcionada, pero lo escondí bien. Después de todo, le vería de nuevo mañana en la noche. Ambos nos envolvimos en toallas y regresamos a la casa. Afuera del halo de las lámparas de calor, el aire estaba frío.

* * *

Yo lo sé, apesto en cuanto a responder reviews. Pero quiero que sepan que aprecio enormemente todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Ellos son los que me motivan a seguir traduciendo después de un día de los mil demonios o de una mala noche. O simplemente cuando tengo los ánimos por el piso. Recordar que ustedes están ahí, que confían en mí y que esperan el siguiente cap es motivación más que suficiente, y por eso mismo les agradezco, y también a todas las personas que han puesto esta y mis otras traducciones en alertas y favoritos. Su apoyo vale oro. Mil Gracias n.n

El siguiente cap lo subo el lunes si Dios quiere._ ¡Nos estamos leyendo! _n.n


	15. Mayo 17 a Mayo 18 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

_Lamber_ – Bueno, acá en Colombia, o por lo menos en mi región, decimos así cuando una persona adula demasiado, algo así como un perro faldero que se la pasa lambiéndole a otro xD

_Estar prendido_ – Estar bebido, pero no borracho.

* * *

**Capítulo 14

* * *

**

**Lunes, Agosto 28 de 2006**

"Aro me ha informado que estarás trabajando en proyectos de naturaleza confidencial, por lo cual tendrás una oficina, lo que es raro para una nueva contratación."

"¿Aro?"

Heidi sonrió con suficiencia. "Correcto. Aún no lo has conocido. No te preocupes, lo harás."

Era mi primer día en el trabajo, y Heidi me había guiado a través de una auténtica catacumba de pasillos antes de detenernos frente a una puerta con una placa que decía _Marie Swan._ Una pequeña oleada de orgullo me invadió al ver mi nombre, aún cuando no tenía pista que lo que estaría haciendo ni idea de cómo volvería a encontrar mi oficina cuando mi 'compañera' Heidi partiera. Mudarme a Chicago por mi propia cuenta fue un gran paso para mí, pero Mamá me había animado, diciendo que Papá habría estado emocionado.

Nombres y rostros pasaron de largo a toda velocidad, y traté de tomar nota de cosas como la ubicación del baño de damas y la fotocopiadora, pero estaba bastante segura que era causa perdida. Me tomaría semanas aprender mi camino alrededor de este laberinto.

Las 11:00 A.M me encontraron sentándome en mi escritorio, contemplando mi bandeja de entrada vacía, y preguntándome que rayos iba a hacer conmigo misma hasta las 5:00. La puerta de mi oficina estaba abierta, pero nadie había pasado por ahí. Con la notable excepción de mí, todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado. Hacía frío en mi oficina, y me encontré deseando haber optado por un traje en mi primer día de trabajo en vez de una ligera camisa de paño. Mi camisa se veía bien, pero no abrigaba.

Hubo un golpe sobre el costado de mi puerta, y solté un pequeño gritito de espanto y salté. Mis mejillas se calentaron cuando me di cuenta que debí haber sonado ridícula. No había razón para saltar. Estaba perfectamente segura en la oficina. Un hombre vestido en un impecable traje gris estaba parado en la entrada. Su cabello negro estaba plagado de plateado y sus ojos eran de un desconcertante tono azul grisáceo; su piel era aún más pálida que la mía. Había algo inquietante sobre él que hacía que mi intuición se activara, pero no podía decir qué era. Su proximidad hacía mis manos sudar.

"Ah, Marie. Es un placer verte de nuevo."

¿De nuevo? Yo nunca había visto a este hombre en mi vida. ¿Nos había presentado Heidi? Él irradiaba importancia, y no quise ofenderlo, por lo que simplemente me quedé mirándolo.

Él sintió mi vacilación. "Qué grosero de mi parte. Por supuesto que no recuerdas conocerme; eras bastante joven." Se acercó y estiró su mano hacia mí. Su piel se sentía suave y tan ligera como el papel contra mi húmeda palma, pero el agarré que tenía sobre mi mano era como de una llave. "Soy Aro."

Extraje mi mano de la suya y lo miré a los ojos. "¿Cuándo nos conocimos?"

"No es de importancia. Lo importante es que ambos estamos aquí ahora. Tienes un futuro muy brillante con nosotros, Marie."

* * *

**Sábado, Mayo 17 de 2008**

Mis rodillas se me doblaron. El mundo se ladeó y luego se enderezo cuando un par de fuertes brazos me pusieron de pie. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el pecho de mi salvador.

"Me llevo a casa a esta señorita." La voz de Edward retumbó dentro de su pecho cuando la proyectó hacia nuestros compañeros de fiesta; la vibración fue relajante. La gente nos sonrió, y yo les sonreí de regreso sin dudarlo, aunque fueran extraños. Yo detestaba las fiestas porque nunca encajaba completamente, pero esta noche había sido diferente. Estuve con Edward, y todo el mundo fue súper amable con nosotros. Al principio de la noche me pregunté si los invitados estaban siendo extrañamente amables o si nos estaban lambiendo. Ahora estaba tan prendida que no me importaba. Me pregunté cómo debía ser la vida para Edward. Él siempre había sido rico. ¿Le molestaba, no saber si la gente lo quería por ser él o por su dinero?

Edward me movió de enfrente de él a su lado, y entabló una conversación relajada con una pareja cuyos nombres no podía recordar mientras la anfitriona instruía al mayordomo para que fuera por nuestros abrigos. Éstos se materializaron, y el mío terminó sobre mi brazo en vez de sobre mí. Eso no importó, pues la agitación por toda el champán me había dado la placentera sensación de estar calentita… una sensación que aumentó al tener el brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura.

Sin ningún esfuerzo consciente de mi parte, la puerta del auto estuvo abierta y yo estuve sentada dentro del frío asiento de cuero con un cinturón puesto. La silenciosa máquina ronroneó mientras el auto encendía y estábamos de camino a casa.

En algún punto a lo largo del camino, había empezado a pensar en la casa de Edward como mi hogar. Eso era un poco alarmante, dada la naturaleza temporal de nuestra relación, pero no había necesidad de considerar cosas densas como esa ahora. Mi atención se desvió hacia otras cosas, en otras palabras, la fuerte línea del la mandíbula de Edward. Él tenía una mandíbula muy linda. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo había notado?

Él me echó un vistazo y me dirigió una rápida sonrisa. "¿La pasaste bien?"

"Um-hum," respondí fluidamente. Así fue como nunca había notado su mandíbula. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron el asiento de cuero bajo ellas. La textura era suave, como mantequilla. "Este es un auto realmente costoso, ¿no es cierto?"

"Vas a caer como tumba en el momento en que lleguemos a casa."

"Nuh-uh. Estoy relajada, no adormilada." Giré mi cabeza de modo que mi mejilla quedara contra el asiento, disfrutando de la sensación de éste contra mi mejilla. Tan suave.

"Si tú lo dices."

El resto del viaje a casa pasó en silenciosa contemplación. Quería hablar, pero no quería sonar como si estuviera borracha cuando Edward obviamente no lo estaba. En cambio, concentré mi atención en los números en el velocímetro y en la forma en que la mano de Edward manipulaba la palanca de cambios. Nunca pensé en las manos como algo sexi, pero las manos de Edward eran tan hábiles. Nos detuvimos dentro del garaje y él me ayudó a salir del auto.

Las luces en la casa estaban encendidas y todo parecía estar una pizca demasiado brillante. Me encogí ante la luz, y Edward soltó una risita. "Dale, sube a la cama."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No estoy cansada."

"Si no quieres dormir, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

Whoa. Esa era una pregunta abierta que temía responder. Mi boca trabajó, pero ningún sonido salió.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Eso es lo que pensé. Vamos a llevarte arriba."

"Verdad o Reto."

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero jugar Verdad o Reto."

"Bella…"

"¿No quieres jugar conmigo? Pero tienes que bajarle a las luces." Caminé hacia el sofá y me acurruqué sobre el cojín de la esquina, sin molestarme con ver si él me estaba siguiendo.

Las luces se atenuaron. Él se sentó frente a mí y me largó un vaso lleno de algo fluorescente.

"Gatorade. Deberías tomártelo."

Asentí, porque eso parecía ser lo correcto. Después de que tomé un sorbo cauteloso, Edward me sonrió. Él se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y un mechón de cabello cayó sobre sus ojos. Y porque yo era demasiado melosa, estiré mi mano a través de la mesita de centro para alejarlo de sus ojos.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos mientras yo atraía mi mano de regreso. "Vale. Jugaré. ¿Qué quieres, Bella, verdad o reto?"

"¿Por qué vas tú primero?"

"Porque este juego fue tu idea."

Yo estaba loca. Yo detestaba Verdad o Reto. ¿No era ese un juego que se suponía debías jugar con mucha gente? Juegos como este siempre terminaban en mí siendo humillada. "Tal vez deberíamos jugar Ocho Loco mejor."

"¿Me atrajiste hacia ti con la promesa de Verdad o Reto y ahora quieres cambiar a un juego inventado para niños de cinco años?"

"Es divertido para todos, no sólo para niños." Lo mejor de todo, yo era jugadora campeona de Ocho Loco. Ese tenía que ser uno de los únicos juegos donde me sentía segura en que tenía una oportunidad de ganarle. Ocho Loco y pool.

"Arriba. Vamos. Te ayudaré."

No estaba lista para que la noche se terminara, y el sofá estaba ridículamente cómodo. "Vale, escojo verdad."

Edward dudó, probablemente todavía decidiendo si debería insistir en que me fuera a la cama. "¿Cuántos años tenías cuando aprendiste a montar en bicicleta?"

"¡¿Esa es tu pregunta para Verdad?! Es casi ofensiva."

"Bueno, entonces. ¿Qué pasó con los Volturi para que decidieras testificar?"

"Aprendí a montar en bicicleta cuando tenía seis. Mi papá me enseñó. Él prometió que no me soltaría, pero lo hizo, y fui una cuadra entera antes de chocarme."

"Es por eso que no podemos jugar Verdad o Reto, Bella. Tú no puedes o no me contarás sobre ti."

"Actúas como si esto es todo mi culpa."

"Lo es."

"Entonces dime, ¿por qué besaste a Tanya en frente de Dios y todo el mundo cuando se supone que estabas pretendiendo ser mi prometido?"

"¿Pero no me preguntaste si quería verdad o reto."

Revolví el Gatorade en el vaso. "¿Verdad o Reto, Edward?"

"Reto."

"Claro." Bufé. Era fácil escoger un reto después que ya había escuchado la pregunta de la verdad. Necesitaba una forma de igualar el campo de juego. "Bueno… te reto a tomar hasta que estés tan prendido como yo lo estoy."

Edward se puso de pie sin decir nada y fue a la cocina. Regresó con una botella de lo que presumiblemente era alguna clase de licor y dos vasos pequeños.

Yo pregunté, "¿Para qué es el segundo vaso?"

"Para ti."

"Ni loca. He tenido suficiente."

"Primero, no tomo solo. Y segundo, te estás desembriagando. No he estado borracho en años. Si voy a cumplir tu reto, entonces te voy a arrastrar conmigo."

Era cierto; me estaba desembriagando un poco. Que yo recobrara mi lucidez mientras él se emborrachaba era parte de mi vil plan para llegar a conocerlo mejor. Pero si él no iba a beber a menos que yo lo hiciera, ¿entonces no era mejor verlo mientras estaba ebria que no verlo en absoluto? Era patética. Haría cualquier cosa para permanecer en su presencia un poco más.

Miré los dos vasos pequeños con recelo. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tequila. ¿Te le mides, o no?"

"Cuenta conmigo. ¿No necesitamos sal y limones y eso?"

"No con tequila decente." Edward se bajó cuatro tragos en rápida sucesión.

Cuatro tragos me hubieran tumbado de una, pero él se los tomó como si nada. Ni siquiera se veía tomado, pero claro, yo no estaba segura de cómo se veía Edward borracho. Él se sirvió una copa más y luego sirvió una para mí. Cuando alejaba la botella de mi copa, un poco de licor salpicó sobre la mesa. La sonrisa de suficiencia sobre mi rostro era incontenible. No importaba lo sereno que se viera, tenía que estar sintiendo esos tragos.

"Fondo blanco," dijo él, esperando a que yo levantara mi vaso.

Cerré mis ojos. El líquido quemó mi garganta al bajar, pero no fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Una copa fue suficiente para mí. Cuando abrí mis ojos, la sensación de mareo regresó a toda fuerza. Alguien se estaba riendo, y no era Edward.

***

Bella desocupó la copa y luego empezó a reírse como loca. Ella se había reído quizás unas cuantas veces en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, pero esta sensación de regocijo era nueva. Me gustaba.

Últimamente muchas cosas sobre Bella eran nuevas. Cuando la conocí, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y demasiado delgada. Aquellas eran cualidades que parecían concordar con una testigo atemorizada. Luego me fui a Haití. Y Cuando regresé, se había consumido a mejillas hundidas y a marcados círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Ella nunca ofreció contarme lo que pasó mientras no estuve, y yo nunca pregunté. Ella me contaría si quería que supiera, y nunca dijo nada.

La diferencia entre la Bella de ahora y la del mes pasado, o incluso la Bella que llegó a mi casa, era marcada. Todavía estaba demasiado delgada, pero sus ojos brillaban. Sus hombros ya no se encorvaban hacia adelante y parecía cómoda al salir conmigo. Y justo ahora la había escuchado reírse.

Estábamos jugando Verdad o Reto. Y estábamos tomando. Era una idea estúpida, como lo era cualquier cosa que derribara mis muros para con Bella. Ella se había quitado los zapatos y estaba acurrucada de lado en la esquina de mi sofá. Su falda se había subido, y la cremosa piel de sus muslos capturó mi atención.

Bella chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi cara, sorprendiéndome. "¿Hola? Dije que quiero una Verdad."

Me estaba sintiendo benévolo, y quería conocerla mejor, por lo que le lancé una pregunta fácil. "Si el dinero no fuera problema, y pudieras ir a cualquier lugar, ¿a dónde irías?"

"Hmm," dijo ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, y se vio hermosa. "Algún lugar soleado y cálido."

"¿Eso es?"

"Si."

"¿Entonces podría llevarte a LA y estarías feliz?"

"Dije solado, no lleno de humo*. No quiero estar en una ciudad." Se detuvo, sus ojos todavía cerrados. "Supongo que quiero ir a la playa. No para meterme al agua – sabes cómo me siento sobre eso – pero me gustaría sentir la arena entre mis dedos."

"Apuesto que disfrutarías más el agua de lo que te imaginas. Ya dominaste flotar."

Sus párpados se abrieron, y ella me miró. "¿Pero no necesitas nadar? El agua tiene olas y corrientes y esas cosas."

"Hay lugares donde el agua es como vidrio; tranquila y clara. Es un universo completamente diferente, y es totalmente tranquilo cuando estás bajo la superficie."

Bella me estaba mirando fijamente. "Adoras el agua, ¿no?"

"Creo que tu también podrías amarla. Hay algo catártico en dejarte llevar completamente y confiar en que el agua te mantendrá a salvo."

"Es difícil confiar en algo que podría ahogarte."

"Tu espera. Te llevaré a algún lugar y te lo probaré."

"Tal vez algún día," dijo con un suspiro que yo ya me conocía demasiado bien. Ella suspiraba de esa forma cuando consideraba su mortalidad. "Bueno, ¿Edward, quieres otro reto?"

"Dame una verdad ésta vez."

"¿Con cuantas chicas has tenido sexo?"

Esa fue una pregunta tan poco-Bella, pero estábamos bebiendo. Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Yo soy la que pregunta, señor. No puedes inquirir por mi lógica."

"¿Contándote a ti?"

"Si, contándome a mí." Aún bajo la escasa luz, Bella se sonrojó intensamente. Aún ebria, ella se sonrojaba.

"Trece." Me pregunté si ella pensaría que ese número era alto. Considerando mi edad, estado civil, y el dinero de mi familia… yo era casi un monje. Estaba seguro que Emmett había dormido con esa misma cantidad de chicas sólo en secundaría. El tequila me estaba haciendo sentir casi hablador, y tuve que apretar mis labios para evitar darle más detalles a Bella. Es decir, ella probablemente no querría saber que yo rechazaba entre diez y veinte mujeres en una semana promedio.

"Estás bromeando." Ella se sentó, y la vi sacudirse un poco.

Estiré mi mano para estabilizarla. Mis dedos rozaron su brazo y examiné su rostro para ver si su incredulidad provenía de la preocupación de que trece fuera un número elevado o la inquietud de que fuera poco. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡¿Yo fui la número trece?!"

Las conté de nuevo en mi cabeza. No estaba seguro de cómo responder. "¿Qué hay de malo?"

"Hemos hablado sobre mi suerte. Apesta. Y trece es un número de mala suerte, y es que sólo. Es decir. Por supuesto que voy a terminar como la número trece cuando estoy tratando de burlar el destino." Las palabras cayeron de su boca rápidamente, y me di cuenta que yo todavía tenía mi mano sobre su brazo.

"¿De veras has dormido con sólo trece personas?"

"¿Estás dudando de mí?" ¿Cómo podía creer que yo mentiría en un juego de Verdad o Reto?

"Bueno, es que. Pensé que habías salido con mucha gente. Rosalie dijo…" Su voz se fue apagando, probablemente porque se dio cuenta de lo irritado que yo estaba. O tal vez notó que de alguna forme me había movido de la silla al sofá y ahora estaba sentado justo junto a ella.

"Tener una cita no es lo mismo que tener sexo." Puse su cabello detrás de su oído para poder ver mejor su cara. "Créelo o no, yo no le presento un reporte a Rosalie sobre mi historial sexual."

Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, y estábamos lo bastante cerca que imaginé que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en su cuello y su cabello y su piel.

"¿Verdad o Reto, Bella?"

Vi su garganta moverse cuando pasó saliva con nerviosismo. "Reto."

¿Qué podía retarla a hacer? No quería darle ningún reto que la lastimara, avergonzara, o que la hiciera sentir incómoda. Eso dejaba pocas opciones. Recordé su lista de deseos, y luego le sonreí. "Está bien. Te reto a hacer algo que nunca antes has hecho. Te reto a saltar del trampolín afuera."

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, y el blanco alrededor de sus irises fue visible casi por completo.

"Está bien estar asustada. Yo estaré ahí."

"Yo puedo hacerlo, pero, um, no es algo que nunca antes haya hecho."

El horror me inundó. Ella apenas si podía nadar. ¿Por qué habría saltado a la piscina sin mí? "¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste haberte ahogado!" Mi voz salió demasiado fuerte y resonó en mis oídos.

Los labios de Bella se fruncieron y se veía casi avergonzada. "Estuve bien. Eso fue hace semanas, antes que nuestras lecciones de natación empezaran."

Eso dolió. "¿Estabas pretendiendo no saber nadar? Pudiste haberme contado simplemente…"

"¡No! Edward, escucha. Hice una lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir, y una de ellas era saltar de ese estúpido trampolín. Así que lo hice. Jake saltó conmigo porque yo no sabía nadar."

Eso dolió más. Porque lo necesité, me serví otra copa de la Herradura Reposado. Y una más por si acaso. Estaba lo bastante consciente para darme cuenta que ahora estaba realmente borracho. Bella me estaba mirando fijamente, alarmada, pero mi rabia se disipó junto con lo que quedó de mi sobriedad.

"¿Por qué confías en el jardinero y no en mí?" La voz fue quejumbrosa y no sonó como lo mía, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca. Estuve atento a su respuesta.

Bella puso sus cálidos dedos sobre mi mejilla y soltó una risita. "Edward, claro que confío en ti."

"¿Entonces por qué le contaste a él sobre tu lista de deseos y no a mí?"

"Porque fue su idea, así que era obvio que él supiera. Y no te conté porque las cosas en ella eran estúpidas y no quería que pensaras que yo lo era."

Su mano estaba todavía sobre mi rostro, y froté mi mejilla contra ella. Ella levantó su otra mano para acunar mi cara. Ambos nos inclinamos hacia adelante. Nuestras narices se tocaron. Quise besarla, pero me había prometido a mí mismo que no lo haría. Pero si ella me besaba, ¿cómo podría ser eso mi culpa? Rocé mi nariz contra la suya, esperando que ella cerrara el último milímetro entre nosotros, pero no lo hizo.

"Estás ebrio," murmuró.

"Igual tú." Era posible que ella estuviera menos borracha que yo.

"Si yo saltara dentro de esa piscina, ¿de verdad podrías salvarme? Porque en estos momentos yo no podría flotar o nadar ni para salvarme la vida."

"¿Y si mejor saltaras dentro del jacuzzi?"

"No es muy profundo."

"Lo sé."

"Vale." Bella se alejó de mí y se puso de pie. La ausencia de su cálida presencia me dejó helado y me arrepentí de sugerir cualquier cosa que la apartara de mi lado.

Ella subió las escaleras lentamente, sosteniéndose del pasamano. Yo caminé detrás suyo, observando el balanceo de sus caderas. Ella fue directo hacia mi cuarto y salió al balcón sin dudarlo. Yo encendí una luz y luego quité la cubierta del jacuzzi, una tarea que era infinitamente más fácil cuando no estaba borracho. Casi me caí dentro del jacuzzi cuando me di cuenta que Bella se estaba quitando la ropa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No voy a meterme con la ropa puesta, eso es estúpido." Rodó sus ojos. "Relájate. No es nada que no hayas visto antes."

Hubo un chapuzón; Bella estaba dentro el agua. Reto completado.

"Ummm," ronroneó ella, "esto se siente delicioso. ¿Tengo que salirme?"

"Bueno," dije, tratando de instar mis ojos a alejase de su pecho, el cual estaba a penas bajo la superficie. El agua se movía alrededor de ella, a veces cubriendo completamente sus senos, a veces revelando la parte superior de ellos. "Supongo que no."

"Es tu turno. Creo que deberías escoger un reto." Bella extendió los brazos detrás suyo a lo largo del borde del jacuzzi, haciendo su pecho más prominente.

Yo ya me había olvidado que estábamos jugando algo. Su desnudez era distrayente hasta el extremo. "Reto, entonces."

Bella me sonrió ampliamente. "Te reto a quitarte la ropa y a meterte al jacuzzi conmigo."

Edward Cullen nunca se echaba para atrás en un reto. Nunca. Me desvestí y estuve en el jacuzzi en treinta segundos exactos. No importó que casi me cayera al tropezarme con mis pantalones en mi apuro.

Y sí se sentía bien. "Esto de verdad se siente bien." Soné como un idiota. Pequeñas olas ondulaban a través de la superficie mientras estaba sentado en el agua. Vi como éstas viajaban por la superficie y se chocaban contra la parte superior de los hombros de Bella. El jacuzzi era más íntimo que la sala. El pequeño espacio era nuestra propia burbuja privada, y más que eso, ambos habíamos estado juntos aquí anteriormente.

"Te lo dije," dijo ella.

"Estabas en lo cierto."

"Dilo de nuevo."

"¿Estabas en lo cierto?·

"¿Sabes, nunca antes me habías dicho eso?"

"Eres boba."

"Me acabas de llamar boba."

"Lo sé. Yo lo dije, ¿no?" Nuestra conversación se estaba deteriorando en insensatez y todo lo que yo quería era acercarme a ella y callarnos a ambos. No me ayudó recordar cómo habían resultado las cosas la última vez que estuvimos juntos en el jacuzzi.

"Quiero una verdad esta vez," dijo Bella, inclinándose hacia mí. "Porque realmente no me quiero mover."

Su muslo tocó el mío. El agua estaba tibia, pero el lugar de contacto donde su muslo tocó el mío estaba más caliente todavía. Aparentemente ella se había movido. ¿O fui yo el que se había movido? Hubo silencio por varios segundos antes de que me diera cuenta que ella estaba esperando a que yo le hiciera una pregunta. Dejé que mis dedos se enredaran dentro de su cabello porque se sentía natural.

"¿Tener sexo fue lo que pensaste que sería?" Pasó un segundo antes que me diera cuenta que había preguntado eso en voz alta. Todo mi plan había sido preguntar cosas para averiguar más sobre ella y lo que le gustaba, pero de alguna manera lo volví algo pervertido.

Sus dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior y me miró con los ojos medio cerrados. Pensé que tal vez no me había escuchado, y me alisté para hacer una pregunta diferente.

Entonces susurró, "fue mejor."

Cerré mis ojos, de repente agradecido por el alcohol entorpeciendo la respuesta de mi sistema. Porque sobrio, la hubiera tenido en mi cama dos segundos después de que esas palabras dejaron su boca. El agua entre nosotros nos estaba acariciando a ambos, y por un momento, me permití pretender que nos estábamos tocando el uno al otro por todas partes.

Cuando no respondí, ella habló, su voz suave y grave. "¿Verdad o Reto?"

"Verdad." Era incapaz de dejar el jacuzzi con ella así de cerca a mí, pero sí abrí mis ojos. Dejé caer la mano que estaba entre su cabello, porque cada segundo que la mantenía ahí me tentaba.

"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como sería si tuviéramos sexo de nuevo?"

Sus ojos eran pozos oscuros en los que quería sumergirme. Era un error responder a esa pregunta, pero lo hice de todas formas.

"Si."

Ella pareció sorprendida. "¿En serio?"

"¿Y tú?"

Ella asintió.

Bella iba a ser mi muerte. Porque Emmett me asesinaría. "No puedo aprovecharme de ti cuando estás ebria."

"Pero tú también estás tomado."

"Bella, me gustas. Pero no podemos."

"¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo piensa que estamos comprometidos."

"No todo el mundo," mascullé, pensando en mi hermano.

"Lo siento, es que pensé que tal vez… oh, olvídalo."

La mirada de dolor en su rostro me dolió. Tal vez ella sólo me quería porque estaba borracha, pero sí me quería y sí se sintió rechazada. Yo no podía permitir eso.

Me acerqué a ella de nuevo. "Tienes razón. Pero el momento es de lo más inoportuno."

"Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo tiene, Edward."

"Tú necesitas un lugar seguro en el cual estar. Seguro no es que yo me aproveche de ti."

"Pero…"

"Shh," dije, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Si ella decía más, eso haría imposible para mí dormir ésta noche o cualquier otra, asumiendo que consiguiera recordar los acontecimientos de esta noche. Me moví al rincón más alejado del jacuzzi y el agua se movió entre nosotros en lugar de hacia Bella. No habíamos sacado toallas; yo no había estado pensando. Si tenía que verla ponerse de pie, las gotas de agua escurriéndose bajo su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta sus… "Espera aquí."

Entré a la casa y enrollé una toalla a mí alrededor. Luego tomé varias toallas para Bella. Me puse de espaldas mientras ella salía del jacuzzi. Pensar en su cuerpo, mojado, era más de lo que podía manejar. No necesitaba verlo.

Ambos entramos a mi habitación, y yo le eché una ojeada a mi cama. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y mi estómago estaba revuelto, y no quería nada más que subirme a mi cama. Con Bella. Le eché un vistazo a ella y me di cuenta que ella también estaba mirando mi cama.

"Deberíamos meterte en la cama." Sólo después de que lo dije, me di cuenta de cómo sonó. "Quiero decir, en tú cama".

Ella asintió. La acompañe por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

**Domingo, Mayo 18 de 2008**

Mi boca sabía a mierda.

Rodé fuera de la cama y caí al piso. Me sorprendió un poco aterrizar en el suelo.

Fue cuando me paré, sin embargo, que me di cuenta que no tenía simplemente resaca. Todavía estaba un poco borracho. Ugh. El incesante martilleo en mi cabeza se estaba haciendo más y más fuerte. Incluso había algunos gritos.

Eso no era simplemente mi cabeza.

Gruñí, me puse una camiseta, y bajé a trompicones las escaleras. Sólo una persona agarraría a golpes mi puerta y gritaría a esta hora un domingo en la mañana, y él era la última persona que quería ver. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, podría ignorarla y ella se rendiría y se iría, pero no Emmett. A regañadientes abrí la puerta antes de que pudiera despertar a Bella. Estaba nubado, pero entrecerré los ojos contra la luminosidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Visitándote. Déjame entrar." Él me empujó y entró al vestíbulo, golpeando mi hombro de paso. Eso sacudió mi cuello, lo cual movió mi cabeza, lo cual casi le trajo a él una ronda de vómito sobre sus zapatos. Había una razón por la que yo no me emborrachaba así, y tenía todo que ver con la mañana siguiente.

Cerré la puerta y Emmett me examinó. "Estás descolorido. Siempre estás descolorido, pero esta mañana te vez súper horrible. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te tomaste un rió de vodka?"

La imagen que sus palabras produjeron fue desagradable a más no poder. "¿Podemos por favor no hablar de alcohol o bebidas o comida? También, apreciaría si pudiera usar tu voz suave, ¿para cuando estás dentro de una casa?"

La risa de Emmett retumbó a través del vestíbulo, intensificando mi dolor de cabeza. Quise darle un porrazo, pero no estaba lo suficientemente estable para hacer eso en mi estado actual. Pero se la cobraría. Después. Él era mi hermano y yo lo amaba, pero no por eso tenía por qué agradarme. Él no le agradaba para nada a mi mandíbula.

"¿Qué diablos quieres?"

Los ojos de Emmett escanearon la sala. Estaba buscando a Bella.

"Bella está durmiendo todavía."

Él frunció el ceño. "Supongo que debí haber llamado."

"Desde hace mucho que dejé de esperar los modales básicos de parte tuya." Eso era tan obvio que dolía decirlo en voz alta, considerando especialmente que él no sabía lo el término _voz baja_ significaba.

"Seh, bueno, no me des pie para empezar con las cosas que he dejado de esperar por parte tuya. Estamos a plena luz del día. ¿Cuándo crees que se despierte?"

"No tengo idea. Y antes de que hables con ella –no, no le dije la fecha de la deposición."

"Maldición, Edward. ¿Qué carajos te pasa?" Emmett estaba casi gritando.

Rechiné mis dientes, añorando desesperadamente su silencio. Retrocedí unos pasos lejos de él para que su voz estuviera más alejada de mis oídos. "No hay nada que ella pueda hacer para prepararse para la deposición. Nada bueno vendrá de decirle."

Emmett entró como Pedro por su casa a la cocina. Tomó una cerveza de mi refrigerador, miró mal la etiqueta, y luego la golpeó contra el mesón de la cocina para abrirla. Lo hizo para molestarme, porque él sabía que no me gustaban los rayones sobre el granito. O quizás estaba tratando de hacer tanto ruido como fuera posible. Llevó la cerveza a la sala y se sentó en mi silla, de nuevo para fastidiarme, y se acomodó para esperar.

"Hay algo llamado teléfono, sabes. No tienes que esperar hasta que ella se despierte." Tuve la irresistible urgencia de desalojar a mi hermano de mi silla, pero rivalizada por una urgencia igualmente irresistible de tomar un poco de Gatorade, un manojo de aspirinas, y regresar a la cama. Me fui por mirarlo rayado.

Las manos de Emmett estaban detrás de su cabeza y estaba recostado en mi silla. Sus botas golpearon mi mesita de centro con un golpe seco cuando puso sus pies encima. "Oh, creo que lo sé. De ahora en adelante, quiero asegurarme de que escuche las cosas de primera mano."

"Ella no quiere saber. Yo la conozco mejor que tú. ¿Por qué no puedes creer que estoy en lo cierto?"

"Es su _vida_, Edward. Ella merece saber. Ella es una mujer hecha y derecha."

"Ella estaría mejor sin saber."

"Quizás. Pero no es mi trabajo jugar a ser Dios, y tampoco es el tuyo."

Emmett le iba a contar, y yo no podía detenerlo. Era un asunto de moral para él; él creía que era lo correcto. Pero él no entendía. Él no la había visto, rota, como yo lo hice el mes pasado. Él no sabía lo mucho que ella pensaba en la muerte. Cuando él me contó sobre la deposición ese día en mi oficina, yo había planeado contarle a ella hasta el momento en que me llamó al trabajo para preguntarme sobre servir como voluntaria para la Fundación Cullen. Esa fue la primera vez que la escuché expresar un interés en vivir, y no estaba a punto a destruir eso.

La chispa estaba de regreso en sus ojos, y Emmett iba a arrasar con ella.

* * *

* Al parecer a LA lo conocen por ser smoggy, lo que significa 'lleno de nubes, con una mezcla de humo y neblina en la atmósfera'. A eso se refiere Bella cuando dice: 'soleada, no llena de humo'.

Hola a todos, ¿qué tal les pareció el cap? ¿Si les gustó? Quedó interesante la cosa, ¿cómo creen que reaccione Bella? ¿Creen que algo pase entre Bella y Edward pronto? Algo me dice que eso último lo quieren así no crean q vaya a pasar, pero bueno, ya no sé, la fe es lo último que se pierde, ya veremos qué pasa xD

Bueno, como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán por el mensaje que puse la semana pasada en mi perfil, estoy adelantando algunas materias en la universidad y ando bastante ocupada, intentaré subir el siguiente cap. lo más pronto que pueda, pero es muy probable que me tarde un poco. No se preocupen, no dejaré la historia a medias, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia durante este mes que duren los cursos.

¡Estaremos hablando! ¡No se olviden de comentar! ;-)

Publicidad Privada no Pagada: _¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mí!_ Jeje, no me miren así, si no le hago barra yo misma nadie se entera xD ¡Besos!


	16. Mayo 18 a Mayo 20 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

¡Hola! ¡Estoy de regreso!

–No, tranquila que no me he dado cuenta xD-

Me tardé bastante, pero bueno, ya todas conocen la historia, entonces no la voy a repetir más xD. Sólo quiero darles unas Gracias enormes a todas las personitas que me mandaron reviews, mensajes y me hablaron por el msn a ver cómo iba, aprecio que les guste tanto la historia. Las actualizaciones semanales están de regreso, así que sin más q decir por ahora, espero que disfruten de lo que se viene, empezando con este cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 15

* * *

**

**Lunes, Septiembre 25 de 2006**

Mis manos descansaban sobre el teclado. Mis ojos contemplaban la pantalla del computador. Mi mente estaba completamente perdida en otro lugar. Otro día, otro reporte que escribir.

Hasta ahora, como parte de mi glamuroso empleo con Volterra, había hecho lo siguiente: A) escribir reportes, B) asistir a algunas reuniones, C) escribir reportes, D) perderme de camino a mi oficina cuatro veces, y E) investigar para poder escribir más reportes.

No que me molestara la parte de escribir. Lo que encontraba molesto era que nadie más que un tipo raro llamado Felix quisiera hablarme. Yo no era la única 'nueva contratación', pero era la única con una oficina, y eso me separaba del resto. Yo nunca había encajado mientras estuve en la secundaria, y aunque tuve amigos en la universidad, siempre sentí como si estuviera mirando desde afuera lo que pasaba dentro. Aquí, en Chicago, se supone que sería un nuevo comienzo para mí, pero mi propio empleador me estaba ubicando para que estuviera aislada.

No debería haberme sorprendido, en serio. Era un hecho conocido que Marie Swan sólo tenía suerte de la 'mala'.

Lo que era aún peor era que yo estaba en un ala separada de todo el mundo, un ala que albergaba oficinas para personas que casi nunca estaban aquí. La oficina de Heidi estaba bajando por el corredor, pero yo sólo la había visto dos veces desde ese primer día. Veía a Aro de vez en cuando, y él se detenía a hablarme por unos minutos, pero yo nunca había visto ni siquiera a uno de los otros dos peces gordos. Cuando le pregunté a Aro sobre ellos, él sonrió y dijo que en un negocio familiar, algunos miembros trabajaban más que otros. Entonces añadió que, para ser justos, ellos si viajaban seguido y que por eso solamente los vería rara vez.

Cuatro meses atrás, estaba acurrucada en una esquina de mi apartamento estudiando. Ahora, estaba acurrucada en mi fría oficina sin ventanas escribiendo reportes sobre otros negocios para mi jefe. Y, después de casi un mes en el trabajo, todavía no sabía lo que _hacía_ Volterra. Fui a nuestro sitio web. Estaba disponible en cinco idiomas. La página principal tenía un paisaje con árboles y un burbujeante arroyo, con todo y efectos de sonido. El contenido no fue para nada informativo.

"Marie, me alegra encontrarte en la oficina."

Giré mi cabeza y vi a Aro, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándome. El hombre se movía con una alarmante quietud. ¿Cuánto llevaba parado ahí?

"Aro, me sorprendiste." Forcé una sonrisa sobre mi rostro, aún cuando él me aterraba. "No sabía que estabas aquí hoy."

"Acabé de llegar, Marie. Acabé de llegar. Me temo que he sido un poco negligente contigo. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y vamos a almorzar?"

"Es un poco temprano para almorzar…" eran las 10:27. Sabía esto porque no pasaba un minuto sin que mirara el reloj. Ningún lugar estaría abierto para almorzar excepto McDonald's.

Aro lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. No la respuesta que yo estaba esperando.

"Marie, eres un encanto, ¿no es cierto? Tan práctica, pero con tanto que aprender." Él inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y estiró su boca en una sonrisa. "Sígueme."

* * *

**Domingo, Mayo 18 de 2008**

**Emmett**

Edward subió las escaleras hecho una furia.

Yo me relajé y me tomé mi cerveza, mis pies sobre la preciosa mesa de centro de Edward, acomodándome para esperar a Bella. Iba en contra de mis principios beber esta mierda extranjera, pero era todo lo que mi pequeño hermanito estaba comprando ahora que yo ya no estaba en su lista de bienvenidos.

Changos, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaría enojado conmigo. Él era como un niño en una tienda, y yo era el padre, diciéndole que no.

Después de un rato, cuando estuve seguro que Edward no iba a volver a bajar, bajé mis pies de la mesa de centro. Tener mis pies levantados no era tan cómodo como parecía porque había un borde al final de la mesa. Error de diseño, si me preguntas. Estaba bien dentro de mi segunda cerveza cuando Bella bajó las escaleras en un escaso juego de pijamas. Su cabello era un desastre y tenía cara de sueño.

Bella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados en confusión, "¿Emmett? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"A mí también me alegra verte, nenita."

Ella hizo una mueca en mi dirección y puso una mano sobre su oído. Se emborrachó anoche, no hay duda. "¿Edward está aquí?"

"Él me dejó entrar y luego regresó a la cama. Se veía peor que tu." Mantuve mi tono neutral, pero en el interior estaba que ardía. La Marie que yo conocía no bebía, pero _Bella_ fue y se emborrachó con Edward.

Ella asintió y tambaleó hasta la cocina, hurgando en la alacena, sin duda buscando un analgésico. Regresó un par de minutos después, bebiendo a sorbos un vaso de agua y sentándose al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Estoy en peligro? ¿Pasó algo?"

"Todo está bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos. ¿Cómo vas, además de con resaca?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Sólo bien? ¿Edward te ha estado tratando bien? Porque si no ha sido un caballero…" Y maldición si sabía que no lo había sido, pero su reacción a la pregunta era importante.

La sombra de una sonrisa pasó por su rostro. "Ha sido un caballero."

Claro. La tenía completamente engañada. Suspiré. "Mira, sobre Edward…"

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué con él?"

"Sé que él es atractivo, rico y cualquier otra cosa que a las chicas les guste, pero Marie," usé su nombre real deliberadamente por primera vez desde que la traje aquí, "él no es alguien con quien te quieres involucrar."

"¿Cómo, exactamente, piensas que estamos involucrados?"

"No estoy diciendo que lo estén," _aunque sé que lo están, _"estoy diciendo que si de verdad quieres algo sentimental, él no es un buen chico para ti."

"No era consciente de que fueras un experto en la clase de chicos que yo debería ver." Su voz se había elevado una octava y se veía más despierta.

"Marie," dije suavemente, apelando a su antigua personalidad. "Eres una buena chica. Lista, amable, con un gran futuro por delante. Edward tiene buenas intenciones, pero él pasa por las mujeres como si fueran Kleenex. Tú estás en un lugar vulnerable, y detestaría que él se aprovechara de ti. Él no lo haría a propósito, simplemente es inconstante."

"Tú no eres mi padre."

"Soy tu amigo. Y estoy preocupado por ti. ¡Mírate!"

"¿Mirar qué?"

"Te ves como si hubieras parrandeado toda la noche. Esa no eres tú." _Y te estabas guardando para el matrimonio, pero en cambio tiraste eso a la basura con mi hermano, pero no hablaremos de eso ahora._

Ella se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, y yo pensé que la había hecho entender. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente. "¿Por qué golpeaste a Edward el otro día?"

Uh-oh. El dragón despertó. "Eso no tenía nada que ver con esto."

"Dime la verdad."

Dudé, y entonces ella lo supo.

En un santiamén, Bella estaba sobre mí, golpeando mis hombros y mi cabeza y llamándome cosas. Lo que le faltaba de vigor lo compensaba en volumen; el primer manotazo no dolió, pero los siguientes cinco en el mismo lugar sí.

"¡Quítate de encima mío!" Traté de quitármela de encima, pero ella estaba sobre mí como garrapata y no quería lastimarla.

Edward aclaró su garganta detrás de nosotros. Naturalmente, él elegiría justo ahora para bajar las escaleras. No tuve que verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo burlonamente. Me encogí cuando otra ronda de los manotazos de Bella golpeo mi cabeza. Ella no debe haberlo oído.

"A pesar de lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esto…" dijo Edward, "Bella, tal vez quisieras subir y ponerte un poco de ropa."

Yo estaba casado, pero aún así era un hombre. Las tiras de su pijama habían caído de sus hombros y la tela de un lado se había resbalado, y vi directamente bajo la camisola. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de ello al mismo tiempo, y ella estuvo fuera de mí y en el segundo piso en un flash.

El daño estaba hecho. La visión de sus pezones quemada en mi cerebro. Nunca la volvería a ver de la misma forma inocente. Ugh.

"Adivino que esa no fue su respuesta a las noticias de la deposición," dijo Edward mientras doblaba la esquina y entraba a la sala. Estaba recién bañado y afeitado. Todos los indicios de su resaca habían desaparecido.

"No me digas, Sherlock," gruñí. Mi cara ardía por todas las bofetadas de Bella.

"¿Café?" Preguntó Edward.

"Tengo cerveza."

"¿Siempre acostumbras mirar bajo las camisas de tus testigos? ¿O es sólo de las bonitas de las que te aprovechas?"

Lo miré que me lo comía.

Él me miró igual.

Nuestro concurso de miradas rayadas se estaba volviendo más y más ridículo con cada segundo que pasaba, pero maldición si iba a ser yo el que alejara la mirada primero. Yo siempre ganaba este juego cuando éramos niños.

Y gané este juego también, porque Edward alejó la mirada tan pronto como escuchó a Bella en las escaleras. Ella se había puesto un juego de ropa casual y su cabello estaba recogido en una desordenada coleta. Se veía cansada pero le sonrió a Edward.

"¿Por qué estás aquí todavía?" Bella me dirigió una mirada hosca.

Suspiré. Así no era como quería que las cosas fueran con ella. De todos los testigos que alguna vez había protegido, ella era la que más me agradaba. "Yo--"

Edward me interrumpió. "Emmett sólo estaba aquí para ver como estabas. Ha pasado bastante desde que te vio."

Él giró su cabeza lejos de Bella, hacia donde yo estaba, rogándome con sus ojos. Él pensaba que estaba mal contarle sobre la deposición, pero maldita sea, ella tenía derecho a saber. No es como si yo estuviera causándole angustia deliberadamente. La estaba ayudando.

Suspiré. "Sí, quería ver como estabas, pero más que eso, hay algo que necesitas saber."

Edward giró abruptamente y se fue. Los ojos de Bella lo siguieron hasta que desapareció. "¿Qué le pasó?"

"La deposición ha sido programada para Junio 9. Va a ser en Portland."

Ahora toda su atención estaba sobre mí. "Supongo que sabía que esto se acercaba. Pero, ¿Portland? Pensé que el juicio era en Carolina del Norte."

"Portland es donde se te tomará juramento. Serás sólo tú y un escriba, y tal vez un juez. Luché bastante para que pudieras hacerlo vía videoconferencia por propósitos de seguridad."

Bella se sentó sobre el sofá; su rostro cuidadosamente vació de expresión. "Ya veo."

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Cuidaré bien de ti, nenita." Esa última palabra fue forzada. Era difícil llamarla nenita ahora que había visto sus boobis. Pero necesitaba volver a ponerme en una mentalidad de hermano mayor.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó ahí.

"Bella, sabes que estarás bien, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto." Una tiesa y pequeña sonrisa pasó por su rostro rápidamente.

Bueno. No me creía, pero eso estaba bien. Al menos estaba pretendiendo que pensaba que las cosas estarían bien. Pretender era el primer paso para crear una buena realidad.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?" Había montón enorme de medidas de seguridad con las que podría entretenerla, pero éstas no ayudarían en nada hasta que ella estuviera lista para escuchar sobre ellas.

"Confío en ti," dijo, de nuevo con esa sonrisa tiesa arrugando su rostro.

"Y Bella, recuerda lo que dije sobre Edward."

Eso atrajo su atención.

"Emmett Cullen," chasqueó. "Quiero que me escuches, y que me escuches bien."

"Bella—" Comencé. No quería estar enemistado con ella por algo tan estúpido como mi hermano.

"No. No me vengas a 'Bella' así y asá." Ella saltó de su asiento, sus manos sobre sus caderas. "Lo que yo hago con mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia. En absoluto. Si quiero pasar tiempo en privado con Edward, no lo amenazarás. No lo culparás. Y ciertamente no lo golpearás. Lo que harás será disculparte con él. Antes de que te vayas hoy."

Tal vez había estado un poco fuera de lugar darle un puñetazo a Edward en el estómago. El del mentón, sin embargo, definitivamente se merecía ese. Merecido o no, Bella estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que yo me iba a disculpar.

"Bella," comencé de nuevo, manteniendo mi voz suave y amable, de la forma en la que les hablaba a mis niñas cuando necesitaba que entendieran algo. "Sé que estás pasando por un momento duro."

"No me trates como a una niña."

"¡No lo estoy haciendo!" Por un segundo perdí mi voz de calma. Respira profundo, exhala, repite. Vale, estaba de regreso. "No te estoy tratando con condescendencia. Te estoy protegiendo."

"Pues yo apreciaría que tomaras toda la energía que estás desperdiciando en preocuparte sobre si estoy pasando tiempo con Edward y la enfocaras más bien en proteger mi persona física del enemigo _real_." Bella me dirigió una intensa mirada y apuntó escaleras arriba. "Ahora, ve a disculparte con Edward."

No había otra opción más que ir a buscar a mi hermano. Dejé a Bella en la sala y subí las escaleras. Edward estaba en su gimnasio, sentado sobre la banca para pesas, haciendo flexión de bíceps con una cantidad moderada de peso. Yo usaba más peso cuando hacía flexiones, pero eso era irrelevante ahora.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y caminé hacia él hasta que estuve a unos pocos pasos.

"Hey," dije. Era tan buen saludo como cualquiera.

"Tenias que contarle, ¿no?"

"Lo hice."

Edward soltó un suspiro profundo y miró por la ventana. "¿Cómo se lo tomó?"

"Bien."

"Ya te puedes ir."

"No puedo. Bella quería que me disculpara contigo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por darte un puño. Por decirte que te mantuvieras alejado de ella."

Edward no me miró, pero sus labios se curvaron levemente. Estaba complacido, pero estaba tratando de ocultarlo. La satisfacción era insufrible.

"No lo lamento," le dije, en caso de que estuviera bajo la ilusión de que lo estaba.

"No esperaría que lo estuvieras."

"Entonces supongo que esto significa que vas a volver a tirarte a Bella a tiempo completo."

Los ojos Edward volaron hacia mí. "No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Luego vas a decirme que Bella es diferente."

Él no dijo nada de inmediato.

Cuando me di la vuelta para irme, dijo, "lo es."

Yo seguí caminando hasta mi auto. No miré hacia atrás porque no quise ver su rostro, para saber si era tan serio como sonaba. Puse la llave en el encendido y arranqué camino a casa.

La ruta era tan familiar que podría conducirla dormido. Mi mente divagó. ¿Y si Edward sí sentía cariño por Bella? ¿Y si Bella sentía algo por Edward? Estas no eran cosas que había considerado como posibilidades, y me preocupan.

Aparqué dentro del garaje y me quité los zapatos en el armario del vestíbulo. Eran casi las 11:00 y debía haber estado en casa hacía una hora para el desayuno familiar.

La mesa del comedor estaba desocupada, excepto por un plato repleto de tostadas, tocino y fruta.

¿Comer o no comer? Esa era la pregunta. La comida estaba fría, pero de todas maneras sabría bien. Lo que no sabía era si se suponía que me la debía comer. Tal vez el plato estaba ahí porque Rosalie no quería que me perdiera el desayuno tardío y lo guardó para mí. O tal vez el plato estaba ahí como un escueto recordatorio de que me había perdido el desayuno, y si me lo comía ella se enojaría.

"Ahí estás," la suave voz de Rose salió de detrás de mí. "¿Dónde has estado?" No sonaba acusadora, sólo preocupada. Las tostadas se veían aún más atractivas ahora que parecía probable que yo estaba destinado a comérmelas.

"Tuve que hacer unas vueltas." Su mano estaba sobre mi hombro, por lo que me di la vuelta y la acerqué a mí. Ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos suyos y yo me incliné para besarla. "Te amo."

Rose se alejó de repente. "Hueles a cerveza. ¿Fueron tus vueltas en un bar?"

Mierda. Necesitaba pensar rápido.

"Visité a Edward. Sabes que verlo me lleva a beber." Ella se veía escéptica, por lo que agregué, "le pedí prestado algo hace un tiempo y él lo necesitó de regreso."

"¿Por qué no llevaste a las niñas contigo? Ellas lo adoran." Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y supe que la había embarrado. No tostadas para mí.

"Teníamos un par de cosas que discutir."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Cosas de hermanos."

"¿Te estabas quejando con él de mí?"

"¡No! Bebe, yo te amo."

"¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas?"

La inspiración me cayó de golpe. "Le prometí a Edward."

"Era sobre Bella, ¿no es cierto?"

Mi silencio respondió por mí.

El rostro de Rosalie se suavizó. "Eres un buen hermano. Sabes, todo este tiempo, pensé que Edward era un gilipollas sin esperanza con las mujeres… pero creo que finalmente ha encontrado a su igual en Bella. Me emociona que ella se esté uniendo a la familia." Ella alborotó mi cabello. "Disfruta tu desayuno."

Me acerqué a la mesa con entusiasmo. Rose hace las mejores tostadas. Las prepara la noche anterior de modo que el pan pueda absorber todo el nutritivo huevo con sabor a vainilla, y luego las hornea en el horno. Incluso fría, debería haber sabido como un trozo de cielo.

Sabía a cartón. Arriba, Libby y Emma y Rosalie estaban riéndose juntas.

Mis chicas.

Eso era lo que me estaba molestando sobre todo este embrollo de Edward y Bella. Haría lo mejor para proteger a Bella, eso era seguro. La mantendría con vida para que testificara y luego la reubicaría en algún otro lugar cuando la declaración hubiera terminado. Si Edward y Bella se volvían una pareja… ¿cómo podría funcionar eso? Edward era tan conocido, él no podía simplemente desaparecer. Si Bella se volvía parte de la familia, eso podría poner a la familia entera en peligro.

Seguí comiendo, masticando y tragando mecánicamente, y contemplando a la nada.

Recuerdos de mi tiempo con Bella antes de que ella conociera a Edward se filtraron a través de mi mente. Nos recordé en Pullman. Después de la descarga de adrenalina, después de todo el peligro, éramos sólo los dos en una sórdida habitación de hotel, sentados en el sofá viendo películas de pay-per-view toda la noche y hablando. Ella se había visto tan joven e inocente en ese entonces, contándome sobre los sueños que tenía y no creía que se volverían realidad jamás. Eso casi rompió mi corazón.

Edward pensaba que él conocía a Bella, y tal vez lo hacía, pero yo la conocí cuando era Marie. Y Marie –esa dulce e inocente chica que estaba testificando porque era lo correcto- merecía felicidad. Si mi hermano podía hacerla feliz ahora, tal vez ese no era el final del mundo. Pero no había forma en que ellos pudieran ser felices a la larga. Estaba que se acercaba era el juicio del siglo. La gente iba a saber cómo se veía Marie, y era totalmente probable que su conexión con Edward fuera revelada.

Todo mi plan para mantener a Marie a salvo dependía de la idea de que después del juicio, ella regresaría al Programa de Protección para Testigos y empezaría desde cero en algún otro lugar con una identidad completamente nueva. Edward nunca podría abandonar su vida y su familia para estar en el Programa de Protección para Testigos. No había futuro para esos dos. ¿Pero, sabían ellos eso?

Libby bajó a trastabillones las escaleras, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Hola Papi!"

"Hola, pumpkin." Alejé mi plato. La tostada había desaparecido y no había disfrutado nada de ella. "¿Qué planeas?"

"Mi, mamá y Emma vamos a ir a comprar para el bebe de tía Alice."

Me reí disimuladamente. El bebe de mi hermanita, que ni siquiera iba a nacer sino hasta el mes siguiente, necesitaba bienes materiales como los esquimales necesitaban cubos de hielo. "Y es Mamá, Emma y yo, no mi."

"Mamá, Emma y Yo," dijo ella con cuidado y yo asentí en aprobación, "vamos a encontrarnos con tía Bella en el centro."

Sonreí para Libby, y mantuve la sonrisa sobre mi rostro mientras Emma y Rosalie bajaban. Sonreír hasta que estuvieron sin percances fuera de la puerta.

_Tía Bella._

Ella se estaba volviendo parte de nuestras vidas, y eso me hacía cagarme del miedo.

* * *

**Martes, Mayo 20 de 2008**

**Bella**

La deposición estaba a escasas tres semanas. En su mayor parte, tuve éxito en olvidar lo relacionado con eso. Pequeños trozos de pánico se filtrarían dentro de mi conciencia, pero los apartaba lo mejor que podía. Iba a ir a Portland. Realizaría una videoconferencia desde una locación secreta. Emmett me mantendría a salvo.

Me dije a mí misma una y otra vez que esto no era la gran cosa. Lo único que cambiaría es que los Volturi sabrían que yo estaba con vida. Aún no sabrían donde estaba. No tendrían razón para sospechar que estaba relacionada con Edward Cullen.

Todos íbamos a estar bien. ¿Cierto? Cierto.

Enterarme de que Emmett no aprobaba que yo pasara tiempo con Edward había sido una revelación. Cuando supe que Emmett se había interpuesto entre nosotros, pensé que tener un acuerdo con él haría que las cosas fueran mejor con Edward… pero hasta ahora, no lo habían hecho.

Es decir, yo le había hecho obvio a Edward que estaba interesada en algo más que una relación platónica. De seguro no pude haber sido tan mala en la cama. Y él era un chico. A los chichos les gustaba el sexo, ¿no? Y él me había dicho que no había nadie más. Todavía estábamos pasando tiempo juntos en la piscina. Cenábamos juntos casi todas las noches. Hablábamos. Pero eso era todo lo que pasaba. Un par de veces me incliné cerca a él, esperando que él cerrara la distancia y me besara, pero nunca lo hizo.

Hoy iba a ir a visitar a Alice para revisar algunos de los detalles para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward. Ella estaba empezando a manejar cada vez menos conforme su perfil se iba expandiendo, pero eso no la hacía disminuir la velocidad. Cuando le pregunté cómo se las arreglaba sin manejar, ella se rió de mí.

Cuando llegué a su casa, me di cuenta de porque se reía. Ella no necesitaba manejar. La gente venía a ella. Un mini-salón había sido armado en su sala, con todo y espejo y hasta un lavabo. Alice estaba arreglando su cabello.

"¡Bella!"

"Alice." Sonreí. Planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward nos había acercado más, y las cosas entre nosotras habían prosperado recientemente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Embarazada," dijo ella con una carcajada. "Alonso y yo estamos terminando aquí. Sírvete cualquier tentempié que quieras de la cocina."

La cocina estaba repleta de cada comida posible que te puedas imaginar. Esto es lo que era ser rica y estar embazada. Evidentemente, alguien había puesto mucho esfuerzo en asegurarse de que cualquier comida que Alice pudiera desear estuviera disponible. Corté un trozo de una torta de chocolate que se veía deliciosa y a la que ya le faltaba un bocado.

Mientras lo servía en el plato, escuché a Alice decir, "¿te importaría traerme un par de galletas de mantequilla de maní y un vaso de leche?"

Para cuando había servido la leche, mi té helado y llenado dos platos con comida, me quedaron más cosas por sostener que manos existentes. No obstante, eso no fue problema. Un rápido vistazo alrededor de la cocina dio paso a una bandeja con resistentes mangos. No debí haber esperado menos de una cocina mantenida por una diva de la organización.

Caminé cuidadosamente con la bandeja, atenta a mis pies. Yo no quería ser la responsable de chorrear leche sobre sus pisos de bambú. Cuando llegué a la sala, Alonso ya había empacado y estaba empujando fuera un carrito lleno de suministros. El cabello de Alice estaba tan perfecto como si acabara de salir del salón.

"Por aquí, Bella," dijo ella, señalando hacia una vistosa mesa de centro. Ella se posó sobre el borde del sofá, su espalda recta, su barriguita prominente.

Yo bajé la bandeja y luego me senté en una acolchada silla pequeña cercana que de por sí, estaba bastante cómoda. "¿Qué planeas para hoy?"

"Las invitaciones llegaron. Pensé que podríamos ponerles las direcciones a los sobres interiores juntas."

"Mi letra es terrible."

"Eso no importa. La gente sólo quiere un toque personal."

En efecto, había una bolsa junto al sofá con escrito elegante en ella. Esas tenían que ser las invitaciones.

"¿Puedo?" Señalé hacia la bolsa.

"Pero por favor. Y hoy necesitamos tomar la decisión final sobre la comida y el decorador. Además de eso, esperaba que pudiéramos pasar un poco de tiempo adelantando cuaderno. He querido hacerte la visita por días, pero el pequeño J.C. ha estado bastante insistente en que me quede quieta".

Yo asentí y me estiré para coger las invitaciones. Eran hermosas, grabadas en dorado sobre una cartulina negra de textura cremosa. Una flor roja con blanco estampada a través de la esquina inferior. El cumpleaños número treinta de Edward sería un evento de etiqueta. Bajo mi insistencia habíamos especificado que nada de regalos en la invitación. Era lo bastante malo que estuviéramos organizando una fiesta sorpresa para un hombre al que no le gustaban los cumpleaños. Lo último que él necesitaba era un cuarto lleno de regalos; él ya tenía todo lo que podía querer.

Los sobres exteriores estaban grabados y ya tenían las direcciones escritas. Los sobres interiores estaban en blanco. Éstos también eran negros. "Um, ¿Alice?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Primero, ¿de verdad necesitamos dos sobres?"

"Si. Siguiente pregunta."

"¿Cómo vamos a escribir en sobres negros?"

"Mujer de poca fe. Mandé a que me trajeran bolígrafos de tinta dorada."

Aunque había conocido a Alice lo suficiente para no estar sorprendida, aún así parpadeé. "¿Pediste al reparto que te trajera bolígrafos?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Puedes hacer que te traigan de todo si pagas por ello. Ahora, reparte la pila."

La largué algunas de las invitaciones y recibí una bolígrafo a cambio. Mordisqueé mi torta por un momento antes de empezar. Mientras estaba inclinada sobre la mesa de centro para ponerle la dirección a las mías, Alice se acostó a lo largo el sofá con una mesa especial a través de su regazo. Trabajamos en silencio por varios minutos.

"Vas a querer ponerle el nombre a esta, y a estas otras dos también," dijo Alice de repente. Ella deslizo las cartas a través de la mesa.

Yo las levanté de la mesa, curiosa. No conocía a nadie que conociera a Edward y no se me ocurría quién podrían conocer mi letra.

Entonces vi sus nombres.

Lauren Mallory.

Jessica Stanley.

Tanya Covington.

"¿Me largaste estas de modo que pueda perderlas –a propósito- accidentalmente?"

"No seas ridícula. Simplemente escribe los nombres."

"Sé a ciencia cierta que Jessica me detesta. Derramé vino sobre todo su vestido."

"Rose me contó sobre ello."

"¿Entonces por qué…?" ¿Por qué tenía que invitar a alguien que me odiaba? ¿Por qué tenía que invitar a Tanya? ¿Por qué tenía que escribirle las direcciones a sus invitaciones?"

"Este no es el mundo en el que creciste, pero eres una chica lista. Aprenderás." Alice se detuvo para tomar un bocado de galleta y un sorbo de leche. "Todas esas chicas maliciosas estarán esperando que muestres debilidad. No lo hagas."

"¿Cómo es que el dirigir un sobre a alguien significa algo, además de que mi escritura apesta?"

"Él es tu prometido. Tuyo. Tú eres la que está dando la fiesta, con un poco de ayuda capaz, claro. Estar en gracia contigo es la única razón por la que ellos están invitados."

Obedientemente escribí: _Señorita Stanley y acompañante_, y luego _Señorita Mallory y acompañante_. Sobre el papel interior de Tanya, mi lapicero se detuvo.

"¿Tenemos que invitar a Tanya?" Si, sonaba como una quejona de 13 años, pero no me importaba. Su presencia no era deseada.

"Sé que Edward lastimó tus sentimientos con lo que sea que hizo con Tanya, pero tú tienes todas las cartas, corazón. Tú estás usando el anillo. Si él la quisiera, pudiera haberla tenido hace años."

La roca sobre mi mano brilló bajo la luz natural. Si sólo Alice supiera que este anillo no significaba nada.

"Bella, él te ama."

"Todavía estamos caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo con el otro, un poco." Eso era verdad, al menos.

"¿Todavía? Pensé que ya habían superado eso"

"Estamos trabajando en ello."

"Hmm. Bueno, Si necesitas un oído amigo, sabes dónde buscarme."

"Gracias," dije, sabiendo que nunca podría tomarle la palabra en ese ofrecimiento.

Regresamos a marcar los sobres interiores, y sí, incluso marqué el de Tanya. Después de los sobres, consultamos sobre el servicio de comida y el decorador y tomamos nuestras decisiones finales. No fue para nada agotador.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en la sala, tomando daiquiris de fresa y charlando. Fue cómodo y placentero. Con Alice, el resto del mundo se iba a la deriva. No había deposición, no Volturi. Más bien había un ilimitado suministro de sabrosas golosinas, buen humor, y un inocente bebe en camino.

Jasper llamó, y yo me retiré a la cocina para darle un poco de privacidad a Alice para que hablara con él. Sin embargo, fue un gesto inútil, pues Alice empezó a gritar, "¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme!" y cualquier persona remotamente en los alrededores la hubiera escuchado.

Alice y Jasper eran una de esas parejas que siempre estaban en sintonía. La idea de que ella lo gritara era desconcertante, especialmente dada la burbuja de satisfacción que juntas habíamos estado compartiendo hace un momento.

Cuando Alice se quedó callada, regresé a la sala. "¿Está todo bien?"

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas sin derramar. "¿Recuerdas que te conté que Jasper está trabajando en los planos de un edificio realmente importante?"

Asentí. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"Quieren que él le haga una visita al lugar, lo cual no sería tan importante…"

"Excepto," insté.

"Excepto por el hecho que el edificio está en Dubái."

"¿Dubái?"

"Tiene que hacerle una visita al lugar desde el 13 de junio hasta el 20." Alice se sorbió la nariz. "¿Y si se pierde el nacimiento del pequeño Joshua?"

La fecha límite de Alice era Junio 24. La envolví en un abrazo. "Este es tu primer bebe. No estás programada para tenerlo sino hasta casi una semana después. Y los primeros bebes son notorios por demorarse."

Realmente no estaba segura si los primeros bebes siempre estaban retrasados o no, pero eso me pareció algo bueno que decir.

"Y se va a perder la fiesta de Edward."

En privado, pensé que estaba mejor así. No es como si a Edward le fuera a importar si Jasper venía a la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que él nunca quiso. En voz alta, dije, "estará bien. Podemos tener una pequeña reunión familiar para el cumpleaños de Edward después de que Jasper regrese."

"¡Pero entonces el bebe estará aquí!" Las lágrimas cayeron.

Le di palmaditas a la espalda de Alice. "Todo va a estar bien. Mejor que bien. Ya verás." Mi voz era sorprendentemente sincera incluso para mis propios oídos. Podía ser optimista para con otras personas.

"Quiero que él esté aquí."

"Lo sé."

Nos sentamos juntas sobre el sofá, su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Cuando su respiración se niveló, pensé que había decidido darse una siesta, pero en cambio dijo, "¿puedo quedarme contigo y con Edward mientras él no está?"

"Claro que sí."

* * *

¿Pueden imaginar lo que esa última pregunta traerá como consecuencia? Hmm xD

_Recuerdo que en el primer cap alguien me preguntó qué quería decir Emmett con el comentario de que Bella "estaba bien" como "la chica de al lado". Bueno, estuve mal al dar la definición y me disculpo, he de haber confundido más a la chica q me pregunto xD. No me había sentado a pensarlo con el contexto de granola y eso, y luego cuando lo hice me olvidé de mencionarlo. Lo que quiere decir con ese comentario es q Bella es como la niña santa e inocente que vive al lado, la vecina que no se mete en líos, bonita pero sencilla._

El siguiente cap lo subiré el viernes 16. Besos! Y no se olviden de comentar el cap n.n


	17. Junio 3 a Junio 6 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y yo me adjudico la traducción n.n

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16

* * *

**

**Miércoles, Octubre 18 de 2006**

Un error tipográfico. _(NT/ Un error de dedo)_

Los errores tipográficos eran la ruina de mi existencia.

Revisé el resto del documento con cuidado. Ya había impreso este memo al archivo cuatro veces, y ahora iba a tener que reimprimir la página cinco. La impresora estaba en el anexo, a una caminata de dos minutos desde mi oficina. Habría disfrutado la oportunidad de estirar mis piernas, pero la impresora estaba justo afuera de la oficina de Félix. Supuestamente Félix pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo afuera en el campo, pero si eso era cierto, ¿cómo es que siempre se las arreglaba para estar presente cada vez yo imprimía algo? Ayer apareció detrás de mí y tocó mi cabello. Eso no me hizo gracia.

Consideré quejarme con Aro sobre Félix, ¿pero qué le diría? ¿'Oye, él tocó mi cabello, hazlo parar'? No. Yo ya estaba grandecita. Yo podía y lidiaría con esto.

Mantuve la cabeza agachada y caminé hacia la impresora. Mi cabello caía alrededor de mi cara como un escudo. Si no yo lo veía, tal vez él no me vería a mí.

"Marrrrrie," ronroneó Felix.

Rayos. Tal vez podría pretender que no lo escuché.

Él puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo me tensé de inmediato. Tenía que decirle algo. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitir que me siguiera tocando cuando eso mismo me hacía sentir tan incómoda.

Traté de quitar su mano de mi hombro, pero él puso su otra mano encima de la mía, atrapándola.

"¿Por qué tan nerviosa, pequeña Marie?" Se inclinó aún más cerca y yo me estremecí. "Si alguna vez necesitas que alguien te enseñe la ciudad…"

Desde el otro lado del cuarto, la voz de un hombre proyectó una palabra: "Detente."

Yo me congelé. El hombre no dijo nada más, simplemente nos dirigió una mirada penetrante por unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el corredor.

Félix me soltó y se alejó. Ahora había varios pasos de distancia entre nosotros. Acobardada por la situación, tomé la página cinco de mi memo y regresé corriendo a mi oficina. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

A la hora del almuerzo, Heidi asomó su cabeza por mi puerta. "Un grupo de nosotros va a ir a Pharaoh's a almorzar. ¿Vienes?"

"No, gracias. Traje el mío."

Heidi se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Oye," la llamé. "¿Hay un visitante en la oficina hoy?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Es sólo que, hoy más temprano vi a alguien y no supe quien era."

Heidi sonrió con suficiencia; era algo que hacía bastante. "Marcus está en la oficina hoy."

"¡Oh!" Marcus nunca había estado en la oficina, no durante todo el tiempo que yo había trabajado para Volterra.

Heidi entró completamente a la oficina y cerró la puerta a medias. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio de modo que yo pudiera oler su aliento a canela. "Un consejo amigable de mí para ti, mantente fuera de su camino."

* * *

**Martes, Junio 3 de 2008**

**Bella**

"¿Qué significa 'traje de cóctel'?"

"Quiere decir que puedes mostrar un poco de pierna." Respondió Alice sin abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué?"

Era un raro día soleado en Seattle y estábamos junto a la piscina en la casa de Esme y Carlisle, empapándonos de los rayos. El sol se sentía divinamente sobre mi espalda desnuda. Alice estaba tendida sobre su costado izquierdo a través de una silla larga para promover buena circulación para el pequeño Joshua Carlisle. De acuerdo con Alice, el sol estaba ayudando a su cuerpo a crear vitamina D, lo que la ayudaba a absorber calcio, el cual necesitaba para el bebe… de modo que estar acostadas junto a la piscina era productivo en vez de perezoso.

"Edward y yo vamos a ir a una cena/evento el viernes, una cosa de caridad."

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de una. "¿Qué cosa de caridad? Él no me dijo que iba a ir a una cosa de caridad el viernes."

"Um. Edward no dijo. Creo que era algo para niños adoptivos."

"¿La Gala Treehouse?"

"Si, algo así."

"¿Serías un encanto y me largarías mi teléfono?" Su voz era dulce pero su expresión mostraba que estaba irritada.

Estiré la mano y lancé el teléfono en su dirección. Ella lo atrapó con destreza, su coordinación en discorde con su grosor.

Alice oprimió un botón y esperó varios segundos. "Hola, hermano."

Pausa.

"Bella me dice que los dos van a ir a la Gala Treehouse, y es que eso no puede ser cierto. Porque yo hago RP y tú me dijiste el mes pasado que no ibas a ir. Entonces, yo, tu hermana que tiene ocho-y-medio meses de embarazo, estoy representando a la Fundación Cullen. Estoy apiñando mis hinchados pies dentro de zapatos que…"

Pausa.

"Cierto."

Pausa.

"Ajám."

Después de una pausa especialmente larga, Alice rompió en una sonrisa. "Eres una dulzura, Edward."

Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la toalla a su lado.

"¿Bueno?" Pregunté, protegiendo mis ojos del sol.

"Edward pensó que yo no debería estar representando a la Fundación Cullen cuando podría reventarme en cualquier momento. Ustedes van a tomar el mando de las RP por los próximos meses."

"¿Lo haremos?"

"Mmhmm." Los ojos de Alice se cerraron de nuevo, y fue la viva imagen de la relajación. "Mi hermano mayor me adora."

"¿Cuántas de esas cosas se aproximan?" Tuve un ligero toque de pánico. ¿Cuántas podría haber?

"¿Galas? No muchas. Pero hay otros eventos comunales que tienen lugar a los cuales me gusta asistir. Un par de cosas a la semana. No es una agenda para nada extenuante."

Mi ligero toque de pánico escaló varios grados. Cuando Edward y yo salimos a cenar dos veces en una semana, lo encontré estresante. Y en la cena, la gente ni siquiera nos estaba mirando mucho. La idea de asumir el calendario social de Alice me estaba haciendo entrar en pánico.

"Estará bien, Bella," dijo Alice, interpretando correctamente mi silencio. "Me tienes de tu lado."

* * *

**Miércoles, Junio 4 de 2008**

El auto de Edward estaba en el garaje. Eran las 2:00 de tarde en un día laborable.

Raro. Edward nunca estaba en casa sino hasta la hora de la cena.

Sería una mentira si no confesara a una breve oleada de esperanza irracional que él estaba temprano en casa para verme, aunque no se suponía que yo estuviera en casi sino hasta las 4:00. Él había dejado claro que la posibilidad de que fuéramos más que amigos era una mala idea, pero yo estaba segura que él sentía al menos un poco de atracción _amigable_ por mí.

Entré rápidamente, pero él no estaba en ningún lugar visible. La casa estaba en silencio. Probablemente estaba trabajando en su estudio. Él trabajaba demasiado.

Desistí de mi caza por Edward y subí a ponerme mi ropa de ejercicio. Necesitaba estirarme después de mi día ayudando a Esme, porque ayudar a Esme nunca era mi único trabajo. Éste también involucraba un poco de planeación para la boda de lado. Planear mi falsa boda para alguien que no quería ser más que mi amiga era desconcertante, pero me las estaba arreglando. Era terapéutico, un poco, tener un trozo de mi vida donde podía pretender que tenía un futuro.

Ahora que regularmente usaba un traje de baño para mi tiempo en la piscina con Edward, el gimnasio se había vuelto mi amigo. No me entusiasmaba levantar pesas, pero pasaba una buena cantidad de tiempo sobre la máquina elíptica. No era tan malo mientras tuviera mi Ipod como compañía. Me paré sobre la máquina, seleccioné mi programa y verifiqué mi peso y mi edad.

La máquina me pitó y empecé mi calentamiento. Cuando incrementé la velocidad de mi zancada, miré por la ventana. Edward estaba ahí, parado junto a las hortensias. Lo raro era que estaba hablando con Jacob. Jake y Edward no eran uña y mugre. ¿Qué podrían estar discutiendo?

_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. _Me concentré en mi respiración y aceleré mi paso. Jake era el empleado de Edward. De seguro no era inusual que los dos sostuvieran una conversación civilizada.

Dos canciones después, todavía seguían hablando. Jacob se veía animado. Edward parecía irritado. Me estaba muriendo por saber de qué estaban hablando.

Ellos hablaron por tres canciones más antes de que Edward se fuera airado y Jake regresara a trabajar. Yo no me había estado ejercitando por mucho, pero decidí detenerme ahí. Quería ver a Edward. Me bajé de la máquina elíptica y descendí apurada las escaleras, esperando encontrármelo mientras entraba.

Patiné sobre el piso al final de los escalones en mi apuro. Mis tenis chirriaron sobre el piso.

"¿Edward?"

Ninguna respuesta.

El vestíbulo y la sala estaban vacíos. Fui a la cocina, la cual también estaba vacía, y traté de mirar por la ventana. Jake todavía estaba afuera trabajando, pero estaba sólo. Busqué en la casa y finalmente fui hacia el garaje.

El carro de Edward no estaba. Dado el silencio en la casa eso no fue una gran sorpresa, y se supone que yo ni siquiera estaría en casa en a esta hora, pero… él debe haber notado mi auto en el garaje. ¿Qué acaso no quiso verme? ¿No era un poco tarde para regresar al trabajo?

Regresé a la casa por el cuarto trasero y entré a la cocina hacia la puerta de atrás. La abrí una pizca hacia afuera. Una ráfaga de aire húmedo se coló. Dudé un momento y entonces salí.

No estaba lloviendo, pero no estaba seco. La esporádica gota salpicaría mi brazo o mi cara mientras camina con dificultad a través del jardín. En frente de Jake, me detuve. Su espalda estaba hacia mí, y él, o no me escuchó, o no quiso saludarme.

Aclaré mi garganta.

Él se dio la vuelta y sus ojos registraron sorpresa. Entonces tal vez no me había escuchado, después de todo. "Hola Bells. Tiempo sin verte."

"Demasiado," dije, un poco sorprendida al ver que lo sentí así. Había estado tan ocupada con Alice y Esme y Rosalie que no había tenido mucho tiempo para relajarme con Jake en los jardines. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Un poco aquí, un poco acá. Nada emocionante." Él se encogió y regresó a deshierbar el perímetro.

Otra gota de lluvia cayó sobre mí, y yo miré rayado al cielo. A veces me preguntaba si todos mis problemas desaparecerían si pudiera estar de nuevo en algún lugar soleado.

"¿Te vi hablando con Edward antes?"

Jake siguió deshierbando por varios largos segundos antes de pararse para mirarme a la cara. Limpió sus manos sobre sus jeans y me miró de una forma que hubiera hecho que cualquier persona se retorciera. "Debí haber sabido que realmente no querías hablarme. Quieres saber lo que el 'jefe' dijo."

Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes. "Tenía curiosidad, pero no tienes que decirme."

"Bien. Porque no voy a hacerlo."

A pesar de ese desfavorable inicio para nuestra conversación, Jake y yo pasamos un buen rato hablando juntos. Todavía estábamos en el jardín cuando Edward llegó a casa y asomó su cabeza para avisarme que había traído la cena. Fue un poco incómodo. A pesar de mi vieja promesa con Edward de que nada romántico pasaría con Jake, no estaba segura de que él me creyera.

En cuanto di un paso en la cocina la calidez me envolvió; fue un crudo contraste al aire más frío de afuera. Edward estaba en el mesón, abriendo una botella de vino. Las mangas de su camisa estaban dobladas hacia arriba y todavía tenía puesta su ropa de trabajo. Pude ver los músculos en sus antebrazos moverse mientras él retorcía el sacacorchos.

Me quedé embobada mirando. Sólo Edward podría hacer que abrir una botella de vino fuera sexy. Antes de que nos conociéramos, ni siquiera me gustaba el vino.

"Bienvenido a casa," dije suavemente, todavía parada justo en entrada de la puerta.

Él respondió sin mirarme, su voz un poco cortante. "Gracias."

Mi intuición destelló, y sentí una urgencia abrumadora por decirle que Jake no era nada más que alguien a quien yo consideraba un amigo. Aún así, contuve mi lengua, porque técnicamente, Edward no era nada más que un amigo. Sonaría ridículo si le dijera que Jake y yo no estuvimos haciendo nada más aparte de hablar.

Edward llevó nuestras copas a la mesa. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba siguiendo, dijo, "¿tuviste una buena conversación con el jardinero?"

Él seguro que era frío con Jake para alguien que sólo quería ser mi amigo y no me besaría.

"Si." Luego agregué, "no soy tan cercana a él como lo soy contigo, pero disfruto su compañía."

Puede haber sido mi imaginación, pero podría haber jurado que los hombros de Edward se relajaron.

* * *

**Viernes, Junio 6 de 2008**

Mis zapatillas resonaban contra el piso de mármol conforme nos acercábamos al salón de baile. ¿Eran los zapatos de las otras chicas tan ruidosos como los míos? Un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba en la esquina, y me relajé conforme los sonidos del Canon de Pachelbel se desplazaban por el vestíbulo. La música ahogaría cualquier staccato de mis zapatos una vez estuviéramos dentro, y yo podría ir a sentarme en una esquina y ser anónima cómodamente.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Parada junto a Edward sería tan anónima como un Elmo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de tres años. Agarré el brazo de Edward un poco más fuerte. No estuve segura si fue por aceptación de que la gente nos estaba mirando o por el deseo de mantenerlo cerca a mí. En cualquier caso, no quise dejarlo ir.

"¿Estarías bien para socializar por unos minutos?" Edward se inclinó para hablar en mi oído. "Vi a alguien con quien necesito hablar."

No, yo no estaría bien. Detestaba las fiestas como esta y él lo sabía. Pero asentí de todas formas, porque no quería que todo el mundo pensara que Edward tenía una prometida pegajosa.

Socializar no era uno de mis dones. Cuando Edward dejó mi lado, quedé sin saber que hacer por varios segundos, buscando un grupo de gente al cual unirme. Ninguno de ellos se veía acogedor, pero sí reconocí a alguien de una de las otras fiestas a las que Edward y yo habíamos asistido recientemente.

Caminé en su dirección, tratando de mantener mis zapatos en silencios, y esperando como loca que ella me recordara.

"¿Maribel?" Dije, mi voz un poco torpe e insegura.

Sin respuesta.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y caminar en otra dirección, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su rostro rompió en una sonrisa y la crisis de socialización fue evitada. Mantuve una satisfactoria charla con Maribel y sus amigas por unos pocos minutos antes de que me preguntaran sobre Edward. Después de que les conté el fantástico prometido que era, corté la conversación. Nunca me gustaba contarle demasiado a alguien sobre él. Aunque ahora lo conocía bien, no sabía que tan bien lo conocía la otra gente, y él era una persona muy reservada.

Desistí en socializar, y en cambio busqué a Edward. Después de varios minutos, lo encontré dentro del salón de baile, parado solo junto a la mesa de bienvenida a lo largo de la pared. Su espalda estaba hacia mí y su cabeza estaba agachada, pero yo lo conocería donde fuera.

Él se dio la vuelta hacia mí cuando yo me acercaba. "Ahí estás. Estamos en la mesa cuatro."

Sobre la mesa, tarjetas con los nombres de los invitados estaban cuidadosamente alineadas bajo bases numeradas. Le di un vistazo a los nombres junto al número cuatro para ver si conocía a alguno de nuestros compañeros de mesa. Mis ojos captaron un nombre en particular: Sr. Laurent Moreau. "¿No conocí a Laurent una vez?"

"Lo hiciste." Edward me dirigió una sonrisa apretada.

"Me sorprende que no cambiaras nuestra mesa asignada."

Él se encogió. "Servirán la cena dentro de poco."

Juntos, caminamos hacia la mesa. Edward sacó la silla por mí, y yo me senté. Había otras dos parejas ya sentadas, pero no vi a Laurent. Nuestros compañeros de mesa eran extraños para mí, pero no para Edward. No que esto me sorprendiera –él parecía conocer a todo el mundo.

Yo fui la única razón por la que se necesitaron presentaciones; todos los demás se conocían el uno al otro. En nuestra mesa estaban Jason Jenks y su esposa Melinda, y Carter Lincoln y su prometida Victoria. Jason era calvo y pasado de peso y el rostro de su esposa se veía entumecido de una forma que sugería que algún trabajo le habían hecho. Carter y Victoria, en contraste, eran una pareja llamativa. Carter era alto, de piel oscura, y apuesto, y Victoria tenía el cabello de un rojo muy intenso y piel como el alabastro. Ninguna pareja me hizo sentir acogida, pero estampé una sonrisa sobre mi rostro y traté de ponerme en un estado mental de QHLPDE.

La ensalada fue servida. Tenía demasiado queso gorgonzola desmenuzado, pero me la comí con ganas de modo que no fuera tan notable que no estaba hablando. Estaba contemplando otro trozo más de gorgonzola sobre mi tenedor cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Era Lauren, por supuesto que sí. Para hacer las cosas aún mejor, la persona que se sentó con él fue… La-chica-sobre-la-que-derramé-vino-rojo-en-la-última-fiesta, alias Jessica.

Había al menos tres entradas más por comer. Incluso si Edward y yo nos saltábamos el postre, eso nos dejaría atascados con estas personas por otra hora. Este era el infierno, estaba segura de ello. Me preparé a mi misma para ser civil.

"Y así nos encontramos de nuevo, hermosa niña," dijo Laurent, quien puso una desagradable mano sobre mi brazo.

Antes de que yo pudiera retroceder, el brazo de Edward me envolvió desde el otro lado. Él quitó de un empujón la mano de Laurent y la remplazó con la suya.

"Ah, Laurent. Nada cambia, ¿verdad? Siempre pareces querer lo que yo tengo." La voz de Edward salió tranquila y fluida, y yo estaba tratando de decidir si él estaba hablando de mí o de Jessica. Decidí que era de mí porque usó el tiempo presente, pero la idea de que él alguna vez hubiera salido con Jessica fue tan aborrecible que me encogí.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Admiro a un hombre con buen gusto." Laurent le picó el ojo a Jessica. "A veces lo que tienes es demasiado bueno para perdérselo."

Jessica se sonrojó y alejó la mirada.

Yo me quedé mirándolos a ambos. Por la inflexión de Laurent y esa mirada petulante sobre su cara, estaba implicando que Jessica engañó a Edward. Con él.

Imposible.

Laurent no era nada feo, pero tenía que ser al menos diez años mayor que Edward. Ninguna chica dormiría con él cuando podía estar durmiendo con Edward. Y si Jessica engañó a Edward con él, tenía que ser más bruta de lo que pensé que era.

Yo esperaba que Edward se enojara por lo que Laurent estaba implicando, pero se veía normal. El brazo que tenía alrededor de mis hombros se deslizó por mi espalda, bajo mi brazo y vino a descansar sobre mi rodilla desnuda. Un timbronazo de calor se disparó a través de mí desde nuestro punto de contacto y miré a Edward a hurtadillas. Un costado de sus labios se levantó ligeramente cuando cruzó su mirada con la mía. Mi corazón salió disparado en respuesta.

La mesa entera tenía sus ojos puestos sobre nosotros. Yo detestaba ser el centro de atención.

Edward se dio cuenta que estábamos bajo escrutinio una fracción de segundo después de que yo lo hice. Pude notarlo, porque sus ojos fueron de reflejar diversión a calculadores. Su mano se movió de mi rodilla, deslizándose unas pulgadas arriba de mi muslo, hasta que descansó bajo el orillo de mi vestido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo miré a los ojos, pretendiendo comunicar mi pregunta silenciosamente, pero su expresión me detuvo. Yo había visto esa expresión antes, justo antes de que me besara en el jacuzzi. Lamí mis labios ante el recuerdo, luego me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que él estaba mirando mi boca. Mi corazón fue de correr a mil a martillar.

Él no iba a besarme, no enfrente de toda esta gente.

Él no lo haría.

O quizás sí lo haría…

Él agachó más su cabeza, hacia la mía, y yo pude sentir a Jessica lanzándole dagas a mi espalda con su mirada. Había pasado más de un mes desde que sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, y los ansiaba como una droga, de malas la audiencia.

Dejé de respirar, anticipando un beso. A último momento, su curso cambió, y en vez de besar mis labios, él besó mi hombro… y luego movió mi cabello a un lado y con sus labios trazó un camino ascendente por mi cuello. Comenzó con besos mariposa, pero conforme subía por mi cuello, su lengua salió a jugar, lamiendo y provocando. Un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios. Justo antes de que yo pudiera avergonzarme de que todo el mundo me escuchara, él cubrió mi boca con la suya.

Mi estómago dio volteretas de la emoción mientras una de mis manos se enterraba en su cabello y la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Debió haberme dado vergüenza. Debí haberme alejado en vez de atraerlo más hacia mí, ¿pero cómo podría? Yo deseaba esto desesperadamente, y si la única forma de que él me lo diera era con una audiencia… mi voluntad no era lo bastante fuerte para decir que no.

Nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas.

Yo estaba en el cielo.

Débilmente escuché a Jessica criticándonos, algo sobre cómo a la gente que no inició rica le faltaba tacto. Pero a mí eso no me importó porque yo estaba besando a Edward y ella no.

La mano que Edward tenía sobre mi muslo se movió lentamente hacia arriba. Conforme subía cada vez más bajo mi vestido, diminutas gotas de sudor se desprendieron de mi frente. Nuestro beso se intensificó.

Alguien habló junto a nosotros, pero las palabras no se registraron.

La persona habló de nuevo, pero yo me estaba concentrando en la forma en que los dedos de Edward se sentían sobre mi muslo.

Se sentían _bien_.

Ésta vez la voz estuvo en mi oído. "Discúlpeme, Señora, ¿preferiría el bistec o el salmón?"

De mala gana, y con las mejillas encendidas, me alejé de Edward. "Pediré el salmón, por favor."

"¿Y para usted, Señor?" El mesero se giró hacia Edward.

"El bistec. Término medio."

La comida duró demasiado y no lo suficiente. Fue demasiado larga porque apenas pude tolerar la idea de sentarme quieta el tiempo suficiente como para comer cuando podría haberme estado besuqueando con Edward. No fue lo suficientemente larga porque nuestra audiencia era la razón por la que yo estaba recibiendo esta clase de atención de parte de él.

Mientras comimos y conversamos con la mesa, Edward mantuvo todo el tiempo una mano sobre mí. El lugar de descanso predefinido de su mano fue mi rodilla, pero de vez en cuando acariciaría mi brazo o pasaría sus dedos por mi muslo. Una vez, rozó 'accidentalmente' mi seno cuando estiraba su mano por el pan.

Para cuando llegó el postre, estaba tan excitada que era incómodo. Me excusé para ir al baño de damas. Me quedé mirándome en el espejo. Mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y mi cara estaba iluminada. Edward y yo habíamos estado en público antes, pero él nunca había sido así. En público, tratábamos de vernos comprometidos, pero era mayormente él poniendo el esporádico brazo alrededor de mí o susurrando en mi oído. Nunca estaba lleno de coqueteo y besuqueo. ¿Por qué esta noche era diferente?

Respiré profundo y traté de hacer que mi corazón disminuyera la marcha. A pesar de que esto se sucedía como un gran juego provocador en frente de los demás invitados, yo sabía que era todo un acto. Nada iba a pasar cuando llegáramos a casa. Él iría a su cuarto. Yo iría al mío. Pero no me pondría a pensar en eso ahora; me deleitaría en cualquiera que fuera la atención que él ofreciera.

Así tranquila, salí del baño de damas y regresé al circo. Eché un vistazo a nuestra mesa al otro lado del salón y me di cuenta que el asiento de Edward estaba vacío. Recorriendo el salón con la mirada, identifiqué la parte de atrás de su bronceada cabeza. Él estaba parado en el bar, esperando por el barman. Me dirigí hacia él, deslizándome entra la gente.

Cuando estuve justo detrás de él, el barman se le acercó y comenzaron a hablar. No quise interrumpir, por lo que esperé detrás de Edward. Yo no estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación, pero de todas maneras alcancé a escuchar el intercambio.

"En algún momento, la mesa cuatro pedirá una ronda de tragos, posiblemente unas cuantas rondas." Dijo Edward, su voz lo bastante suave que casi no la escuché. "Asegúrese de que mi copa siempre tenga agua en ella." Billetes cambiaron de mano.

"Claro, Sr. Cullen," respondió el barman.

"Y esto es por su discreción." La mano de Edward cubrió la del barman de nuevo.

Tan concentrada estaba yo en el intercambio que olvidé que estaba parada detrás del codo de Edward. Casi nos chocamos cuando él se dio la vuelta para regresar a nuestra mesa.

Él agarró mis hombros con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parada ahí?"

"Bueno…"

Él suspiró. "No digas nada."

"Duh." No era estúpida.

Edward me guió de regreso a la mesa. Jason y Melinda estaban de pie bailando, pero Carter, Victoria, Laurent y Jessica todavía estaban sentados.

Cuando Edward retiró mi silla, Jessica se puso de pie.

Ella tiró de la mano de Laurent. "Vamos, corazón. No quiero estar más aquí."

Laurent la ignoró, fijando en cambio su mirada sobre Edward. "¿Qué tal una ronda de tragos?"

"Paso," dijo Edward. "Tengo toda la bebida que necesito justo aquí." Y acarició con su nariz mi cuello.

"Insisto." Laurent le hizo señas a un mesero. "Seis tragos de tequila para la mesa."

"Cada vez," Edward suspiro.

"¡Es tradición, Cullen!"

Antes que el mesero pudiera desaparecer, Edward dijo, "haz el mío vodka."

"El mío también," agregué yo. Mi último recuerdo de tomar tequila con Edward era demasiado sagrado para ser arruinado bebiendo con Jessica.

"A mí me gustaría un Sexo en la Playa en vez de tequila," dijo Victoria.

Tuve una copa de vodka. No me sentó bien. Me estremecí y temblé y me sentí un poco enferma. Después de eso cambié a Coca-cola. El resto de la mesa tomó cinco rondas a lo largo de la siguiente hora. Victoria pasó su lengua por un lado de la cara de Carter. Jessica parecía como si pudiera desmayarse o vomitarse en cualquier momento. Carter estaba contando historias sobre sus sexcapadas con Victoria mientras ella lo incitaba. Laurent estaba fanfarroneando sobre un negocio. Edward se estaba riendo un poco demasiado fuerte en todos los lugares adecuados, y sus manos parecían un pulpo sobre mí. Era un buen actor.

Victoria y Jessica se saltaron la sexta ronda de tragos y desaparecieron al baño juntas.

Éramos solo los chicos y yo.

Carter dejó de hablar sobre sexo, y en cambio cambió el tema a cierto grupo elite del que él, Laurent y Victoria eran todos miembros, la Occhi. Por el rumbo de la conversación, deduje que Edward una vez había sido invitado a unirse y se había rehusado.

"Un hombre como tu sería una excelente adición para la Occhi, pero tú lo sabes." Laurent bajó su sexto trago.

"Hace dos años me dijiste que sólo preguntan una vez." Edward sonó indudablemente sobrio. Yo le di un pisotón, tratando de recordarle que se supone que estaba borracho.

Carter interrumpió, "esa es la regla. Pero siempre hay excepciones por las personas adecuadas."

"¿Y Bella qué? ¿Ella también sería invitada?"

"Claro." Carter me lanzó una mirada lasciva. "Bella, tenemos buenas fiestas. Sé que Toria estaría contenta de mostrarte las cuerdas." _(NT/ Están hablando de 'bondage' busque en google xD)_

Victoria y Jessica regresaron a la mesa, y Jessica se veía mucho mejor. Tal vez había vomitado mientras estaba en el baño. Me alegré de ya haber hecho mi viaje al baño.

Las mejillas de Victorias todavía estaban coloradas y sus párpados medio cerrados. "¿Escuché mi nombre?"

"Sólo le estaba diciendo a Bella cómo le mostrarías las cuerdas si ella y Edward se unen."

"¿Unirse a qué?" Preguntó Jessica. Nadie le respondió.

Los ojos de Victoria se encontraron con los míos y ella me evaluó. Sentí sus ojos pasar sobre mí y luego pasar apreciativamente sobre Edward. "Por supuesto. Me encantan los nuevos compañeros de juego."

Contuve un escalofrío. Quería irme. Ahora. Pisé a Edward y le di una mirada significativa cuando pensé que nadie estaba mirando.

"Creo que la pista de baile nos está llamando. Terminaremos esta conversación en otra ocasión." Edward se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano. Yo le permití ayudarme a parar. Él puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me guió hasta la pista de baile.

"Pensé que nos estábamos yendo," susurré.

"Nos vamos. ¿Pero puedo primero tener un baile contigo? No me gustaría ser visto como un mentiroso".

"Yo no puedo bailar. ¡Tú lo sabes!" Mi susurró tomó un borde histérico.

"Podrías sorprenderte. La música es lenta y soy bueno guiando." Capturó una de mis manos en la suya y arregló mi otra mano sobre la parte superior de su brazo, justo bajo su hombro. "Mírame a los ojos y no mires a tus pies."

Y entonces despegamos. Honestamente, bailar no era tan malo. La mano de Edward detrás de mí fue una buena guía para la forma en que nos moveríamos a continuación, y era más que placentero estar tan cerca de él. Estuve casi triste cuando la música terminó.

Condujimos a casa en silencio. Nuestro acto para él público había terminado y no estaba segura de cómo estar con él en el auto. Además, todavía estaba confundida por todo el contacto físico que habíamos tenido en el transcurso de la noche. No quería que éste se detuviera, pero no sabía cómo pedir que continuara.

Era tarde cuando llegamos a la casa. Edward me ayudó a salir del auto y yo dejé que mis dedos agarraran su antebrazo. Él no me dejó ir y yo tampoco, por lo que entramos a la casa conectados.

"¿Me vas a contar de qué iba todo eso de la Occhi y el agua en los vasos de trago?"

"No planeaba hacerlo." Él soltó mi brazo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bella," comenzó él.

"Está bien. No tienes que contarme. Después de todo, no soy tu prometida de verdad." Mi voz salió tímida y suave y detesté que sonara así.

"No es que no confié en ti. Nosotros somos…amigos."

"Sólo tenía curiosidad." Alejé la mirada, porque cada vez que él nos llamaba amigos un pequeño trozo de mí se moría.

Edward respiró profundo y soltó el aire de una. "A veces hay cosas que no quiero que sepas porque no eres muy buena mintiendo."

"¿Mintiendo? ¿Por qué necesitaría mentir sobre la Occhi o lo que sea qué son?"

"Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer esta noche. ¿Tal vez mañana podemos tener nuestra lección de natación en la mañana?"

Yo asentí, pero él no lo vio, porque ya estaba de camino al estudio. Me fui a dormir aunque no estaba cansada.

Por dos horas, traté de dormir. No fue un intento simbólico; en serio traté. Cerré mis ojos, metí mi mano bajo mi almohada con cuidado, y me dije a mi misma que dejara de pensar. Cuando no pude detener a mi cerebro, conté ovejas. Logré contar más de mil antes de rendirme. Algo sobre el secretismo de ese grupo Occhi me recordaba a los Volturi, y pensar en los Volturi me recordaba a la deposición, y la idea de la deposición era aterradora.

Dormirme no iba a pasar, por lo que me abrigué en mi bata, me puse mis pantuflas y bajé las escaleras. La sala estaba oscura, pero la luz del pasillo estaba encendida. Podía escuchar débil música de piano, y me pregunté si Edward estaba en su estudio escuchando música o si estaba tocando.

La música se detuvo a media canción y luego volvió a empezar. Definitivamente, él estaba tocando. Caminé silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta del cuarto de música, donde me quedé parada por unos minutos, escuchando. Cuando Edward tocaba, podía escuchar pasión subyacente bajo cada nota, y eso me erizaba la piel. Durante el noventa y cinco por ciento de todas mis interacciones con él, él era frío y tranquilo y completamente bajo control. El otro cinco por ciento de veces eran las que yo anhelaba.

Edward cambió de canciones, a algo que no reconocí. Era una pieza dramática, llena de cambios en el volumen y el ritmo, y cerré mis ojos y me imaginé sus dedos volando a través de las teclas. Yo nunca lo había visto tocar, aunque lo había escuchado muchas veces. La puerta de la habitación de música estaba cerrada como siempre, pero esta noche, yo quería verlo.

Quería algo real, algo que alejara mi mente de la inminente deposición. Tocaría cuando él terminara esta canción y le preguntaría si podía escuchar dentro del cuarto por un rato. Lo peor que podía decir era no, ¿cierto?

La música se detuvo.

Mi mano se cerró en un puño y colgó en el aire a una pulgada de la puerta, pero mi valor estaba fallando.

Los segundos se prolongaron, y sentí una breve puñalada de miedo de que tal vez él hubiera terminado de tocar y abriría la puerta en mi cara y tendríamos que hacer un viaje de media noche al hospital por una nariz rota. Ya que eso sonaba a la par con la forma en que funcionaba mi suerte, retrocedí dos pasos de la puerta.

Él comenzó a tocar de nuevo, y si yo tocaba lo estaría interrumpiendo.

Pero si no tocaba, nunca sabría si él me hubiera dejado entrar.

Golpeé sobre la puerta.

La música se detuvo abruptamente, pero nada pasó. Toqué de nuevo, más suavemente esa vez. En el último golpe, la puerta se abrió una pizca.

"¿Bella?"

Mordí mi labio, nerviosa. "No podía dormir. ¿Te importa si entro y te escucho tocar?"

En respuesta, Edward abrió más la puerta y yo me deslicé dentro. No había ningún lugar donde sentarse otro que en la banca del piano, por lo que él me hizo espacio ahí. Nuestros hombros se tocaban conforme sus dedos se movían a lo largo de las teclas. Escucharlo tocar a través de la puerta no le había hecho justicia como artista en absoluto. Sentada así de cerca a él, pude sentir la música.

Pudieron haber sido treinta minutos, pudieron haber sido dos horas, pero al final, Edward dejó de tocar.

"Deberías estar en la cama," murmuró él.

"Igual tú." Mis dedos se movieron nerviosamente sobre mis piernas.

"Iré si tú vas." Él se puso de pie.

"Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, pienso en _ellos_."

Edward acarició el lado de mi rostro. Yo me recosté sobre su mano descaradamente.

"¿Sabes que es lo que más admiro de ti?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse de pie.

"Tu valor." Él pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor y recostó su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Él era cálido y fornido y seguro.

"¿Me abrazarás esta noche? Sé que no seré capaz de dormir por mi cuenta."

Edward dudó, y yo pensé que diría que no, pero me sorprendió.

"Claro que lo haré."

Él me liberó de sus brazos y ambos subimos hasta su cuarto. Gateé dentro de su cama y abracé su almohada mientras él se alistaba.

Edward salió del baño en un par de bóxers y su cuerpo se iluminó en la puerta por unos segundos antes de que él apagara la luz. No fue nada que yo no hubiera visto antes –después de todo, teníamos lecciones de nado seguido- pero nunca habíamos estado juntos de este preciso modo. Habíamos estado juntos en esta cama en dos ocasiones, pero en una de esas yo había estado durmiendo y desperté después de que Edward ya había bajado. La otra vez había sido después de que tuvimos sexo y yo estaba bebida.

Ahora yo estaba sobria. Él estaba sobrio ahora. Estábamos sobrios y en su cama, juntos. Rodé sobre mi lado y Edward tendió un brazo sobre mí y me sostuvo alineada contra él.

Una parte de mi plan tuvo éxito: ya no estaba pensando en los Volturi. Pero no había forma de que fuera capaz de dormir.

* * *

Mm, ¿Qué tal les pareció? En este cap hubo una lluvia de pistas de todo tipo. ¿Las atraparon todas?... Ya veremos. Muajaja xD.

El siguiente cap lo subiré el domingo 25... y les doy una pista, es la deposición! xD

¡Regálenme un poco de amor en esos reviews, gente linda!


	18. Junio 7 a Junio 13 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y yo me adjudico la traducción.**

_Me _veo en la penosa necesidad de agregar esta nota:

_**Nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene permiso de Flamingo para escribir una segunda parte de TWICE IN A LIFETIME SINGER**__.__ La originalidad de esa historia es de Flamingo y si no les gusta el final, confórmense con el otro, porque ella no escribirá segunda parte y no de permiso a nadie para que lo haga. La historia tiene dos finales por ese motivo. Lo contado, contado está y ahí queda._

_Que pena si les suena grosero de mi parte, pero estoy cansada de repetirle esto a las chicas que no entienden y que cada rato estén escribiendo otros finales.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 17

* * *

**

**Viernes, Marzo 16 de 2007**

Sostuve el letrero frente a mí, una sonrisa estampada sobre mi rostro mientras la gente hablaba y se abrazaba y corría de aquí para allá. Esta era por mucho la parte que menos me gustaba del trabajo.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, alguien dio un golpecito sobre mi hombro. "Usted debe ser Marie."

"Sr. Jenks," dije alegremente.

"Llámeme Jason."

Nos subimos en una limosina que esperaba afuera del terminal. Entablé conversación lo mejor que pude, lo que era decir que lo hice mal. Aunque a él no pareció importarle. Él me dirigió unas pocas e incómodas sonrisas que se hicieron menos y menos comunes entre más nos acercábamos a las oficinas centrales de Volterra.

La mayoría de los visitantes que yo recogía del aeropuerto eran personas a las que Heidi y yo les mostraríamos la ciudad. Llevaríamos en un tour por un museo, a un juego de los Cubs, o tal vez a explorar el acuario. Pero todos por los que yo iba al aeropuerto al fin y al cabo pasarían tiempo en las oficinas. Algunas de las personas estaban muy felices de visitar Volterra. Algunos estaban nerviosos.

Jason estaba nervioso.

Cuando llegamos, supe por qué. Caius estaba esperándonos en el lobby.

Nadie estaba feliz de ver a Caius, nunca. Aunque no había prueba alguna de que a él no le agradara nadie, era obvio que _yo_ no le agradaba para nada. Cada vez que era lo bastante desafortunada como para estar en su compañía, él me miraría como si fuera un insecto que quería aplastar bajo la suela de su costoso zapato italiano. Iba a ser una larga y dolorosa noche si tenía que llevar a Jason a cenar con Caius.

Antes de mover su mirada hacia Jason, Caius me dirigió un rápido vistazo. "Esta noche no necesitaremos más tus servicios, Marie."

Cerré mi quijada. Aborrecí la forma en que dijo 'servicios' como si estuviera implicando que yo hacía algo más que ser agradable. Ahora no era momento de responderle a Caius, no frente a un invitado. En realidad, nunca había un buen momento para contestarle a Caius, por lo que mejor le dirigí a Jason la sonrisa más brillante que pude y dije mi despedida.

Todo el tiempo que me alejé de Caius y Jason, repetí mi mantra en mi cabeza: _nada de préstamos universitarios, nada de préstamos universitarios, nada de préstamos universitarios. _Si renunciaba a este trabajo antes de tiempo, tendría que pagarle de regreso a Volterra el dinero que aportaron para que yo fuera a la escuela. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tolerar hasta que mi contrato se terminara, y luego podría conseguir un trabajo enseñando y comenzar mi verdadera vida.

En vez de salir directo al área de estacionamiento e ir a casa, fui a mi oficina a recoger mi computador. Revisé mi email y luego lo apagué. Recogí mis cosas y apagué la luz, acortando camino por el cuarto de suministros y saliendo hacia el elevador. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, salvo la de la oficina de Caius.

Por la ventana junto a la puerta, pude ver a Caius hablando con Jason. La espalda de Jason daba hacia mí, pero se podía ver el rostro de Caius. Estaba retorcido en una fea expresión que yo me conocía muy bien. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y ofrecí un 'gracias' silencioso por no tener que tolerar su compañía.

* * *

**Sábado, Junio 7 de 2008**

**Edward**

Podía sentir el pecho de Bella moverse cuando respiraba. Ella estaba en mis brazos, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, y estaba tratando de dormir. Ambos estábamos tratando sin éxito alguno, y habíamos estado haciéndolo por más de una hora. Después de varios minutos más, me moví ligeramente para espiar sobre hombro y verla de perfil, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Siguiendo su ejemplo, yo, también, fingí dormir.

Otra hora avanzó a paso de tortuga, y la tortura de estar tan cerca a Bella sin hacer nada estaba pasando cuenta. Mis músculos dolían por el esfuerzo de mantener mi brazo quieto. Éste estaba en una pose neutral, no demasiado cerca a ningún lugar inapropiado, y parecía incorrecto moverlo. Cuando ya no pude aguantarlo más, liberé mi brazo y me di la vuelta, de modo que ahora estábamos de espaldas.

La cama se movió cuando Bella se acomodó para mirar en la misma dirección que yo, y sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello. Su mano toco la parte baja de mi espalda y me tensé de una, inseguro de si acoger este acontecimiento o sofocarlo. Mi falta de censura inmediata fue una decisión, porque Bella comenzó a correr sus dedos a lo largo de mi espalda.

"Bella," murmuré, "haces difícil que me duerma."

"Lo siento," dijo ella, y yo me derretí un poco. "La deposición es en dos días. Dos. Todo podría cambiar y quiero decirte…"

Me di la vuelta para mirarla a la cara; estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaban. El contorno de su rostro era a penas distinguible en la oscuridad. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Fue un beso dulce, corto y casto. Fue también completamente insatisfactorio, pero un amigo no llevaría un beso a más que eso.

"No hables, Bella. Sólo duerme. No dejaré que nada te pase."

Bella suspiró y eventualmente sí se quedó dormida.

Yo, sin embargo, me quedé despierto bastante luego de que ella se había deslizado hasta la tierra de los sueños, preguntándome qué era lo que había dejado sin decir.

***

El sábado fue borrón de actividad que pasé en su mayoría alejado de Bella; tuvimos una rápida lección de natación en la mañana, pero luego ella se fue a comprar el vestido de novia con mi madre. Eso fue para mejor, dado que yo encontraba su presencia algo distrayente y prefería que mis acciones para el día pasaran sin ser cuestionadas. Lo primero en la agenda fue dejar mi auto en la casa de Gina. Como un favor personal, mi secretaría manejaría mi auto al trabajo y luego a casa en las noches mientras yo estaba fuera de la ciudad. Mi calendario estaba programado con reuniones de mañana a tarde para explicar mi ausencia de la oficina; Gina había accedido a encender mis luces y mi computador cuando llegara cada mañana. Los mensajes urgentes serían dirigidos a mi Blackberry.

Lo segundo en la agenda era desagradable pero inevitable. Después de que Gina me dejó en la casa, fui a la sala a esperar a que el jardinero llegara. Estaba retrasado, como siempre, pero sí traía a una mujer adecuada con él. El par fue a la puerta principal e hizo sonar el timbre, lo cual fue irritante dado que yo le había pedido específicamente que entrara por la puerta trasera para evitar atraer atención hacia su amiga. La buena ayuda podía ser tan escurridiza.

Pero él me estaba haciendo un favor, por lo que me tragué mi irritación y lo saludé. "Jacob, Leah, bienvenidos. Gracias por venir con tan poca antelación."

El jardinero asintió secamente en mi dirección.

Leah dijo, "yo sólo estoy aquí por el viaje gratis en su jet."

Tenía tanto encanto como un cactus en una selva tropical, pero igual puse una sonrisa amistosa en mi cara. "¿Ambos entienden la historia?"

"Seh, seh," dijo Jacob. "Bella quería ir a un show de jardinería y usted no quiso ir, entonces yo la estoy acompañando. Y me están pagando el triple por mis esfuerzos."

Me giré hacia Leah. "Y si alguien pregunta quién eres…"

"Soy Bella, el pastelito que tienes viviendo contigo. Lo tengo. Yo pasé mis SATs, sabes."

"Prometida. Bella es mi prometida."

"Lo que digas," dijo ella con una sonrisa sacarina que no hizo nada por hacerla más atractiva.

Mi mentón se tensó y renuncié a mi comportamiento amable. La idea de que alguien pudiera creer que esta… joven… era Bella me disgustaba. Pero a mí ella no tenía que agradarme. Yo no tendría que volver a verla después de que este fiasco terminara. Dentro de la mano de Leah puse una nueva tarjeta de crédito que había adquirido a nombre de Bella y le recordé que firmara la parte de atrás. Todos los gastos serían cargados a la tarjeta, dándole creencia a la idea de que ella era Bella. Le di al jardinero los tiquetes para la sinfonía más tarde esa misma noche. Ellos tendrían una noche de primera categoría a mis expensas y Bella tendría una coartada si alguien en la Occhi se preguntaba dónde estaba ella durante la deposición.

¿Estaba yendo demasiado lejos? Si. ¿Por qué estaba invirtiendo tanto esfuerzo para ayudar a Bella? Ella tenía a Emmett a su disposición y la asistencia de él era más que suficiente para garantizar su seguridad. Yo podía decirme a mí mismo que estaba protegiendo una inversión; había invertido una buena cantidad de energía y recursos en Bella hasta ahora, pero era más que eso. Había algo especial en Bella, o quizás era que ella era especial para mí. Especial no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a contemplar una más fuerte.

* * *

**Domingo, Junio 8 de 2008**

"¡¿Qué parte de _no vas_ no entiendes?!" Emmett rugió en mi dirección.

Habíamos estado discutiendo mi deseo de ir a Portland por los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero todavía estábamos en un punto muerto. Hasta ahora, nuestra discusión había consistido en los mismos argumentos repetidos a un nivel creciente de decibeles.

Golpeteé mis dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina, pensando. No había más opción para mí que ir. Me negaba a estar lejos de Bella mientras ella atravesaba por la traumática experiencia de dar su testamento. La última vez que estuvimos distanciados, ella casi se acostó con el jardinero. Aunque no creía que ella callera a tales profundidades de desesperación de nuevo, no había necesidad de dejarle la vía libre. Yo acompañaría a Bella a Portland y estaría ahí si ella me necesitaba.

Emmett estaba sentado al otro lado de mí en una silla de madera que era 'ligeramente' pequeña para su voluminoso cuerpo. Su silla estaba paralela a la mesa, dándome una vista de su perfil. Un codo descansaba sobre la mesa. Sus piernas estaban abiertas frente a él. Alguien que no lo conociera estaría intimidado, pero nosotros habíamos crecido juntos. A pesar de nuestros recientes choques, nos llevábamos bien como hermanos. La familia Cullen era una unidad, y Emmett y yo no éramos la excepción. Eventualmente él vería las cosas a mi manera; era sólo cuestión de surgir con el argumento correcto.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, pregunté, "¿Y si fuera Rosalie?"

Emmett me miró sospechosamente, pero me dejó continuar.

"Si Rosalie fuera la testigo y alguien más fuera asignado a protegerla, ¿irías a Portland con ella?"

"Obvio si, iría."

"Asume que la persona asignada para protegerla fuera el mejor. Asume que fuera mejor de lo que tú lo eres—"

"Nadie es mejor que yo," dijo Emmett bruscamente a través del mentón apretado.

"Por el bien del argumento, entonces, asume que él fuera capaz de proteger mejor a Rosalie que tú. ¿Irías todavía?"

Emmett suspiró. "Lo haría, hermanito, pero estamos hablando de manzanas y naranjas. Rosalie es mi _esposa_. No importa lo que tú y Bella estén haciendo entre sábanas, no es lo mismo. Yo soy el profesional y tú has hecho suficiente para ayudarla. Déjame hacer mi trabajo."

La intención de sus palabras era buena, pero no por eso dolieron menos. Bella no era mi esposa, no, pero eso no quería decir que yo no me podía preocupar por su bienestar. Seguí golpeteando con mis dedos la superficie de la mesa, pensando. No había nada que yo pudiera decir que convenciera a Emmett de que yo estaba tan preocupado por la protección de Bella como él por la de Rosalie. Aún si le decía que amaba a Bella, él lo ignoraría. Ir a Portland por mi cuenta era una posibilidad, pero Emmett no me había dado suficiente información sobre la deposición para hacerlo posible. La seguridad de Bella era mi principal preocupación, e ir a Portland sin decirle a Emmett o a Bella podría crear complicaciones imprevistas. Emmett podía proteger mejor a Bella si sabía de todas las piezas en juego sobre el tablero. Él necesitaba saber que yo estaría ahí.

"¿Dejarías eso con los dedos sobre la mesa ya? Es molesto."

Congelé mi mano cuando la inspiración me golpeó. "Si Bella me quiere ahí, ¿cederás?"

"No."

"Ella ha pasado por mucho," dije, apelando al lado más suave de mi hermano. "Creo que ella necesitará un amigo después de que termine de dar su declaración".

"Entonces puede hablarme a mí. Llevarte será una amenaza para la seguridad."

"He tomado medidas para mitigar mi riesgo de seguridad."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Me he asegurado que ambos, Bella y yo, tengamos cuartadas para nuestra ausencia de modo que podamos mantener las sospechas a un mínimo."

"Edward. No hay _nosotros_ en esta pequeña aventura. Eres el rostro público de la Fundación Cullen. Alguien te reconocerá y entonces la torre entera de cartas caerá sobre la cabeza de Bella."

"Las apariencias pueden ser alteradas." Saqué mi teléfono de mi cinturón y lo puse sobre la mesa. "Todo lo que pido es que pongamos la decisión en las manos de Bella y nos guiemos por sus deseos."

Poner la decisión sobre Bella era un riesgo, porque si se ponía del lado de Emmett, sería aún más difícil para mí ponerlo de mi lado. Por la expresión amargada sobre el rostro de Emmett cuando vio el teléfono, pude notar que quería decir que no, pero estaba considerando mi pedido con imparcialidad. A él le agradaba Bella. Él quería que las cosas salieran sin contratiempos para ella; eso era parte de lo que lo hacía un alguacil superior. Antes de que él pudiera pensarlo demasiado, marqué rápidamente el teléfono de Bella y puse mi celular en su mano. Había asumido que Emmett haría la llamada sentado a la mesa de la cocina, pero después de saludar a Bella desapareció con mi teléfono en el patio donde yo no podía escucharlo.

"¿Bueno?" Dije. De forma poco común, no podía leer nada de su expresión, y mi respiración se detuvo de nuevo.

"Tu ganas. Esta vez." Emmett frunció el ceño, me lanzó el teléfono de regreso, sacó una cerveza de la nevera y luego desapareció en la sala. Pude escuchar deportes a todo volumen en el televisor mientras me dejaba salir de la casa y luego conducía a la mía.

***

Bella me estaba esperando en la piscina. Estaba lloviendo, pero no me importó. Esta era nuestra última lección de natación antes de Portland. Nuestra última vez juntos antes de que todo cambiara.

Estaba sentada al borde de la piscina, sus pantorrillas oscilando en el agua. Las luces estaban encendidas, haciendo que las diminutas gotas de lluvia sobre sus hombros y cabello destellaran. Ella me saludó con una dulce sonrisa, y jamás se había visto más encantadora.

"No estaba seguro si querías una lección de nado hoy," dije.

"Siempre tenemos una a esta hora."

"No cuando está lloviendo." Escudriñé el cielo, verificando que no hubiera rayos que pudieran ponerle un final prematuro a nuestra lección.

"No está lloviendo realmente. Es más una llovizna." Dudó. "Me alegra que vengas conmigo a la deposición. Significa mucho para mí."

"Quiero estar ahí." Mientras hablaba, me metí dentro del acogedor círculo de luz que rodeaba la piscina y me adentré en de la parte baja. Una vez dentro, fui hacia Bella. El agua estaba caliente y deliciosa, y me di el gusto de permitir que mi mano rozara su tobillo.

Al mismo tiempo, Bella saltó de la pared y se deslizó dentro del agua, con la inesperada consecuencia de que mi mano acariciara su pierna, desde el tobillo hasta el muslo. Ondas circulares giraron alrededor de nosotros cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La distancia entre nosotros era insignificante, y me incliné sobre ella sin pena alguna.

"¿Lista para mojarte?" No importa lo caliente que estuviera el agua, a Bella siempre le tomaba unos cuantos minutos reunir el coraje y sumergir su cabeza bajo el agua.

"Ya estoy mojada, Edward," dijo ella, su voz suave y un pelín demasiado seductiva para el bien de mi paz mental.

"¿Disculpa?" No era común de Bella ser tan lanzada. O al menos lo era cuando estábamos sobrios y no teníamos una audiencia.

"La lluvia, bobito." Soltó una risita. "He estado sentada aquí afuera por diez minutos--Estoy empapada."

"Claro. Cierto." Por supuesto que Bella no había querido decir que estaba _mojada _en forma malpensada. Últimamente estar alrededor de Bella me distraía tanto que estaba perdiendo mi control sobre la realidad e imaginando connotaciones que no estaban ahí.

"Entonces empecemos."

Empezamos flotando, como siempre lo hacíamos. Bella no necesitaba ayuda flotando; no la había necesitado por más de un mes, pero yo de todas formas ponía mis brazos debajo suyo. Al principio, le había resultado un reto relajarse lo suficiente para confiar en que el agua la mantendría a flote. La diferencia entre antes y ahora era remarcable. Sonreí ante su expresión de serenidad, observando sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos flotando a sus lados. Sus pies daban una patada periódica para mantenerla flotando al nivel que quería estar.

Bella estaba flotando tan bien y se veía tan relajada que alteré nuestra rutina. La solté y me recosté suavemente en el agua, permitiéndole mecerme. Una vez estuve flotando de espaldas, estiré mi mano. Puse mi palma bajo la suya, dejándole saber a Bella que aún estaba ahí. Ella enlazó sus dedos con los míos, y flotamos juntos por un rato, las gotas salpicando sobre nuestros rostros.

Algo sobre estar en el agua con Bella resultaba liberador. No teníamos que pretender cuando estábamos juntos en la piscina. No había nada fingido entre nosotros; nadie nos estaba mirando. Era como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir cuando estábamos juntos como ahora. Estábamos a salvo aquí, ella y yo.

Bella soltó mi mano y tomé eso como una señal de que habíamos terminado y era hora de empezar el resto de nuestra lección. Trabajamos en mantenernos a flote verticalmente y seguimos con mejorar su estilo libre. Cuando nuestra hora había casi terminado, le hice señas para que se pusiera de pie y pudiera escucharme.

"¿Te gustaría saltar del trampolín de tres metros hoy?"

"¿Contigo?"

"No me necesitas."

Había miedo tras sus ojos. "No sé, Edward. ¿Tal vez otro día?"

"Creo que hoy es un buen día." _Tiene que ser hoy. Libérate de este miedo. No necesitas ni al jardinero ni a nadie más para que te ayude. Tú eres fuerte._

Bromeamos un poco entre nosotros antes de que ella se riera inquietamente y subiera la escalera hacia el trampolín. Estaba atardeciendo y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Bella se acercó al final del trampolín y se quedó parada allí por varios segundos mientras yo contemplaba su esbelta silueta. Quise animarla, subirme detrás de ella y saltar con ella, pero no podía. Este era su miedo. Ella tenía que conquistarlo sola.

Bella miró sobre su hombro por un momento, como si estuviera contemplando no saltar, pero luego se giró hacia adelante, miró hacia abajo, al agua, y saltó con destreza. Sus piernas estaban rectas y entró al agua sin siquiera salpicar. Salió a la superficie con la misma eufórica sonrisa que me imaginé Afrodita había usado mientras emergía del espumoso mar de Chipre.

Nadé hacia su lado para felicitarla, y porque quería estar cerca de ella de nuevo. "Bien hecho."

"Gracias," me dijo. Por un momento, pensé que iba a besarme, y me congelé con incertidumbre. Pero no lo hizo, y maldije mi hiperactiva imaginación.

Del brazo, caminamos hacia la casa, una toalla grande de playa cubriéndonos a ambos. Para un observador viéndonos en este momento, nos veríamos exactamente como lo que pretendíamos ser –una pareja comprometida. Hace tres meses, la idea me hubiera preocupado, pero ahora mis sentimientos eran encontrados. Parte de mí disfrutaba mucho la idea de que Bella fuera mía.

Cuando entramos a la cocina, el exquisito aroma de la lasaña flotó en aire hacia nosotros. Había sido una lección larga y me estaba muriendo del hambre. Subí corriendo las escaleras a darme un rápido baño y a ponerme algo de ropa. Para cuando bajé, Bella ya estaba sacando la comida del horno. Saqué los platos y cubiertos del aparador para arreglar la mesa mientras Bella cortaba los pimentones para la ensalada.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

Bella me dirigió una mirada dubitativa y yo se la devolví con una sonrisa. Desde que había quemado la tostada, ella había sido inflexible en que no necesitaba ayuda en la cocina, "Um, ¿podrías escoger una botella de vino? No estaba segura si esta noche querías irte a lo Francés."

"¿Francés?" Imágenes de lo que podría ser 'ir a lo francés' con Bella asaltaron mis sentidos.

"Aja. Vino. Comeremos algo italiano. No sabía si querías vino Francés o vino Italiano."

"Vino, cierto. Iré a seleccionar una botella." Cuando bajé al celar, me reprendí por ser tan idiota. No cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba relacionada con sexo.

Examiné detenidamente el celar. Tenía una selección limitada de vino Italiano y una selección mucho más extensa de rojos Franceses. Traté de elegir un vino francés, uno que tuviera buen buqué y fuera fácil de beber. Traté y fallé, pues seguía pensando en cosas _francesas_ que podía hacer con Bella, y esa no era una buena dirección para que mi mente divagara.

"¿Dónde está el vino?" Preguntó Bella cuando se dio cuenta que subí las escaleras con las manos vacías.

"Se me ocurrió que esta noche podríamos conformarnos con agua."

Nos sentamos a cada lado de la mesa. Bella comió con gusto mientras yo la miraba. Yo tenía hambre, sí, pero no podía alejar mis ojos de ella. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo y un poco ondulado. Sus ojos eran piscinas color ámbar bajo la cálida luz del candelabro del comedor. Su piel era radiante.

* * *

**Martes, Junio 10 de 2008**

"No puedo creer que accedí a esto," masculló Emmett por sexta vez. Eran las 5:00 AM y él no era una persona madrugadora.

Emmett se veía ridículo. Tratar de disfrazarlo era como tratar de esconder un linebacker en un cuarto lleno de jugadores de ajedrez. Él había hecho todo lo que pudo para verse diferente, hasta usar suspensores, incluso, pero yo personalmente creía que hubiera hecho igual si se hubiera puesto un sombrero y un par de gafas.

El disfraz de Bella también era chistoso. Ella había optado por una peluca rubia, lentes de contacto azules y un brasier de realce con una camisa de cuello en v. Su lógica era que si mostraba suficiente escote, nadie la miraría a la cara de todos modos. _Es una chica lista_, pensé, mientras arrancaba mis ojos de su pecho antes de que Emmett me atrapara. No hubiera necesitado preocuparme; Emmett también, estaba mirando su pecho. La risa escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera contenerla.

"¿Algo divertido?" Gruñó Emmett.

Sonreí con malicia. "Entre tú y Bella, siento como si estuviésemos saliendo de la película _Erin Brockovich. _Es bueno que nuestro auto alquilado sea un Chevy. La gente podría pensar que nos robamos un Audi."

"Métete en el asiento de atrás," dijo él, con una mirada envenenada en mi dirección. "Bella, tu adelante. ¡En marcha, gente!"

Hicimos un buen tiempo a Portland. Emmett no manejó tan rápido como yo lo hubiera hecho, pero nos gastamos menos de tres horas. Bella no era esperada en el juzgado sino hasta las 9:00, por lo que llegamos con suficiente tiempo para registrarnos en nuestro hotel.

La mecánica de llevar a Bella al juzgado involucraba una complicada coordinación, y a mí no se me era permitido ir. Mi trabajo era esperar en el hotel y vigilar nuestras cosas. Era un trabajo ridículo, dado que los únicos objetos que podían revelar nuestras identidades eran las identificaciones que Emmett y Bella habían traído con ellos. Yo ni siquiera me había molestado con traer mi licencia de conducción en este viaje. Complací a Emmett diciéndole que esperaría en el hotel –pero me pasé el día estacado a la salida del juzgado, pendiente de cualquier cosa o de cualquier persona sospechosa.

Racionalmente, yo sabía que ella estaba a salvo en el sentido físico. Si, los Volturi podían verla vía videoconferencia. Si, el abogado de los Volturi estaba interrogándola. Pero ellos estaban bien lejos en Carolina del Norte, y Bella estaba segura aquí en Oregón. Las cosas serían diferentes después de la deposición; habíamos subsistido en una burbuja donde los Volturi pensaban que Bella estaba muerta, y ahora sabrían que ella estaba con vida.

¿Qué tanto buscarían por ella? No tenía idea. Considerando sus previas experiencias, la respuesta obvia era que registrarían el país por ella. Hice una nota mental de contactar a Laurent a finales de semana. Yo lo odiaba, si, pero estaba casi seguro que la Occhi tenía relaciones lejanas con los Volturi. Aparte de cualquier otra cosa que hicieran, ellos proveían a los Volturi una manera para mantenerse al tanto de lo que pasaba en Seattle.

_Mantén cerca a tus amigos pero aún más a tus enemigos. _Yo quería escuchar lo que estaba siendo reportado a los Volturi, quería saber si estaban buscando a Bella de manera activa, y la única forma lógica de descubrirlo era volverme parte de la Occhi. Y además, unirme a la Occhi posiblemente haría que fuera menos probable que cayéramos bajo sospecha. Había un nada insignificante riesgo implicado; era posible que alguien pudiera reconocer a Bella, pero dado el tamaño de los Volturi y la distancia entre Seattle y Chicago, las probabilidades tenían que ser bajas.

Conforme los minutos pasaron, encontré mis pensamientos retornando a Abril, cuando Bella me había informado que quería tener sexo porque haciendo algo que viviría para lamentar garantizaría que sobreviviría al juicio. Esa fue la muestra de lógica más estúpida que yo jamás había escuchado. Recuerdos de su defectuosa lógica guiaron a recuerdos de nosotros en el jacuzzi. Esos recuerdos eran ambos, dulces y amargos; la dulzura de su piel mezclada con la amargura de saber que yo era un desvergonzado por tomar su virginidad de esa forma.

Cuando Bella finalmente salió del juzgado con Emmett a su lado, me sentí tan aliviado que casi olvidé que necesitaba regresar a toda prisa al hotel para estar ahí cuando ellos llegaran. Absorbí la visión de Bella-se veía cansada pero aparte de eso bien-y sonreí. La timidez que había sido su distintivo cuando primero llegó a mi casa en marzo se había evaporado. Ahora era más fuerte, más segura de sí misma. Ella era hermosa, aún con su peluca rubia y su brasier de realce.

* * *

**Viernes, Junio 13 de 2008**

El timbre sonó, y yo abrí la puerta con una sonrisa. "Alice, Jasper, ha pasado bastante tiempo."

"Eso es cierto," dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba, su grosor haciendo nuestro abrazo incómodo. "Creo que veo a Bella más que tú."

"Mmm. Bueno, creo que es seguro decir que tu y Bella tienen un poco más de tiempo libre que yo." Solté a Alice y estreché la mano de Jasper.

Jasper me dirigió una sonrisa tensa. "Gracias por permitir que Alice se quede, hermano. De verdad."

"Somos familia. Nunca hubo problema." La única pregunta había sido qué tan rápido Bella y yo podíamos limpiar el cuarto en el que ella se había estado quedando de modo que Alice nunca se diera cuenta que Bella había estado durmiendo ahí.

Cuando Bella me había dicho que Alice se estaría quedando con nosotros, yo supe de inmediato cuál cuarto querría Alice. Alice querría la mejor habitación de huéspedes, la del baño lujoso… la que yo le había dado a Bella cuando ella llego. Yo había dejado para última hora el forzar a Bella a mudarse del cuarto, mayormente porque aunque éramos amigos, y aunque ella ciertamente había visto mi cuarto antes, la idea de estar así de cerca a ella y tener que mantenerme alejado me olía a tortura.

La deposición se había alargado durante todo el día miércoles y no fue sino hasta el jueves que regresamos a casa. Emmett nos había dejado en la casa, y Bella y yo habíamos pasado el día viendo películas. Sí, si vimos _Erin Brockovich_ porque yo si tengo sentido del humor. Bella no mencionó la deposición ni nada relacionado con la declaración que dio, y yo no pregunté.

El viernes, me di cuenta que Alice iba a venir y necesitábamos mudar a Bella a mi habitación. Nos tomó la mayor parte del día borrar toda evidencia de que Bella había estado en el cuarto de huéspedes, y hacer que el mío se viera como si ella vivía ahí. Alice era observadora, por lo que yo no quería que ningún detalle pasara inadvertido. Estaba seguro que nos habíamos olvidado de algo, pero con ella estando tan cerca a su fecha de parto, esperaba que su mente estuviera en otras cosas.

"Odio tener que irme, bebe." Jasper acarició el cuello de Alice con su nariz y yo alejé la mirada; no quise inmiscuirme en sus últimos momentos juntos.

Después de que Jasper se fue y Alice se ubicó en el cuarto de huéspedes, ella bajó las escaleras como ballena y entró a la cocina.

"Tengo hambre," anunció.

"Tus deseos son órdenes," dije, y señalé hacia el refrigerador. Bella había ido al supermercado ayer para abastecerlo de comidas Alice-aceptables.

"Necesito chocolate. Ya extraño a Jazz."

Encontré el chocolate sin harina que Bella había horneado el día anterior y lo saqué de la nevera. Corté un trozo y se lo ofrecí a Alice con un gesto dramático.

Ella me miró sospechosamente "Estás de un humor terriblemente bueno, considerando como estoy sufriendo yo."

"Lo siento, Alice." Dije instantáneamente contrito.

"No, no lo estés. Es algo refrescante. No te he visto así de complacido contigo mismo desde que te ganaste la abeja de geografía en séptimo grado."

¿Era yo tan transparente? Los pies de Bella sonaron suavemente sobre las escaleras y miré hacía la puerta para poderla ver cuando entrara a la cocina. Bella había estado ejercitándose cuando Alice llegó y ahora estaba recién bañada y cambiada. Mi mirada vaciló sobre ella una nimiedad demasiado larga, pero me salvé de que Alice comentara algo gracias a que Bella entró rápidamente a la cocina para envolverla en un abrazo.

Alice me dirigió una sonrisita de complicidad sobre el hombro de Bella. Cualquier otro día, ese gesto podría haberme irritado, pero aún estaba demasiado embobado disfrutando a Bella para importarme.

Alice y Bella pasaron el día juntas mientras yo me ponía al día con el trabajo que me perdí a inicios de semana. La cena vino y se fue. Después de cenar, los tres jugamos Scrabble. Debió haber sido una victoria sencilla para mí, pero Alice y Bella insistieron en formar un equipo juntas; siempre que sus letras eran malas, se inventaban palabras como _papagayear. _Cuando le pedí a Bella que la usara en una frase, ella dijo: _no me papagayees mis palabras. _Debieron haber perdido su turno por ese ridículo movimiento, pero dejé que la palabra de veinte puntos siguiera en pie.

Después de que Alice se fue a la cama, Bella y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, sentados a cada lado de la mesita de centro.

"Supongo que deberíamos irnos a la cama," Dijo Bella.

"Eso me parece una buena idea." Me encogí ante la forma en que eso sonó. "Quiero decir, es bueno estar bien descansados."

Subimos juntos las escaleras, pero tan pronto como entramos a mi cuarto la cosa se puso incómoda.

"Um," dijo Bella. "¿Te gustaría ir primero?"

"Tú eres mi invitada, tu ve primero." Me senté sobre el borde de la cama mientras Bella desaparecía en el baño. Esto no debería haber sido incómodo. Ella había estado en mi cuarto antes. Habíamos dormido juntos hacía poco y nada lamentable había pasado. ¿Por qué esto era tan incómodo?

Bella salió del baño en un negligé azul media noche. El cuello bajaba en V y supe entonces que bien podría volver a bajar y poner a trabajar. Dormir sería imposible.

"El baño es todo tuyo." Bella señaló hacia la puerta y yo entré al baño con forzada naturalidad.

Después de que estuve en el baño una obscena cantidad de tiempo, preparándome mentalmente para acostarme en la cama con Bella, hubo un golpe sobre la puerta. "¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?"

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella debería estar pensando. "Saldré en un momento, Bella."

Me sentí cohibido cuando salí del baño en mis bóxers, lo cual era ridículo—Bella me había visto en menos. Por suerte, las luces ya estaban apagadas y Bella ya estaba metida en la cama bajo el edredón. Me metí bajo los cobertores con cuidado y sin tocarla y me acosté mirando en la otra dirección.

Fue Bella quien rompió el silencio. "Los Volturi estaban ahí, en Carolina del Norte, escuchando y mirando mientras yo daba mi testimonio."

Me moví en la dirección de Bella. Esta era la primera vez que ella había mencionado algo de lo que había pasado relacionado con la deposición.

"Fue horrible, Edward," dijo, escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Mi mano fue a acunar su cabeza contra mí automáticamente y la enormidad de su decisión de testificar contra los Volturi me dio de golpe una vez más. Recordé mi incredulidad cuando Emmett me dijo que ella iba a testificar, y recordé mi decisión de alojar a Bella en mi casa. De alguna manera, entre antes y ahora, nuestras vidas se habían entrelazado de una manera retorcidamente maravillosa.

"Puedes confiar en mí." Esperaba que ella me creyera.

"Pude verlos. Por la cámara. Mirándome. No creo que Marcus me haya quitado los ojos de encima en todo el tiempo que duró la declaración. Y Caius… de verdad pensé que él iba a encontrar una forma de matarme a través de la pantalla del TV. Aro fue el que más me asustó, porque ni siquiera me miró una vez."

"No tienes que testificar – no es muy tarde para retractarse."

"¿Después de que di declaración jurada? Sí, creo que es un poco tarde."

"Siempre podrías retractarte. Podríamos huir juntos a algún lugar por un tiempo hasta que el circo de los medios disminuya."

Bella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. "¿De verdad escaparías conmigo? ¿Y qué de tu trabajo?"

"Lo primero que aprendes cuando diriges una compañía es que nadie es irremplazable. Yo no soy excepción."

Bella permaneció en silencio tanto; Pensé que se había ido a dormir. Me di cuenta que estaba despierta; su respiración no era lo bastante regular para dormir.

"Tengo que testificar," dijo.

"Nadie tiene que hacer nada."

"Yo no soy la persona más fuerte o la más inteligente, pero puedo testificar. Y después de todo por lo que he pasado hasta este punto, _voy _a testificar."

La impasible determinación en su voz me golpeó con fuerza. "Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no quiero que testifiques. No quiero que tengas que pretender ser alguien más y rehúyas de las cámaras. Quiero que disfrutes tu vida."

Bella puso su pequeña mano en mi pecho y se sostuvo sobre su costado. "Edward, estoy disfrutando mi vida. No importa lo que pase después, esto es lo más feliz que jamás he estado. Tú me haces feliz."

Y entonces, porque sus palabras encendieron un fuego en mí, la besé.

Este no fue el beso casto de la semana pasada. Puse todo lo que tenía dentro de este beso: los anhelos, la admiración, la incertidumbre, el cariño, y el deseo. Ella me besó con igual fervor, y yo me tambaleé sobre el borde de un gran abismo que resultaba negro y desconocido.

Cuando mi cordura regresó, traté de apartarme. Aunque mi deseo por ella había crecido exponencialmente desde que primero la vi en mi cuarto de huéspedes usando sólo una toalla, yo siempre me había contenido. Bella merecía algo mejor que ser manoseada por mí como a un animal. Y aunque de vez en cuando yo cometía un desliz en público, había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener el decoro propio de un caballero en privado.

Rompí el intenso beso, pero no conté con la pasión de Bella. Su cálida boca y húmeda lengua me colmaron de atención. Sus dedos se movieron a lo largo del borde de mis bóxers, tentadores y prometedores, y me perdí. Si esto era lo que ella quería, entonces yo ya no tenía la fuerza para decir que no…no cuando mi memoria estaba fija en un ciclo sin fin de ella diciendo, _tú me haces feliz._

Deslicé mis manos bajo su negligé, halándolo sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba la suave piel de su costado. Ella gimió y apretó sus dedos a mí alrededor, y yo me endurecí bajo su roce. Nos besamos de nuevo, nuestras bocas moviéndose juntas mientras nuestros cuerpos se presionaban el uno contra el otro. En el pasado, el aire entre nosotros había estado cargado de electricidad, nervios y tensión. Esta noche era diferente; la electricidad aún estaba ahí, pero los nervios y la tensión habían sido reemplazados por una tranquilidad que no podía identificar.

La mano de Bella se movió a lo largo de mi miembro, pero yo la detuve. Esta noche era sobre ella; sobre mostrarle que yo merecía el cumplido que ella me había dado; sobre mostrarle que sentía cariño por ella. Nos moví de modo que Bella estuviera de espaldas y yo quedara sobre ella, y me tomé mi tiempo besando cada trozo de piel desde su frente hasta la cima de sus panties.

Con una última mirada a Bella para asegurarme de que esto era lo que ella quería, deslicé sus panties bajo sus piernas y los puse a un lado. Mi cuarto estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro para ver mucho de ella, pero lo que no podía ver, mi memoria llenaba los vacíos. Yo tenía antojos de esto, de ella.

"Edward, no tienes que…"

La acaricié suavemente con mis dedos, familiarizándome con su silueta. Las yemas de mis dedos probaron su humedad, y luego la esparcieron alrededor.

"Mmm," dijo ella mientras yo bajaba mi cabeza para aspirarla.

El aroma de su excitación mezclado con la esencia floral que ella usaba en sus piernas resultó ser una combinación embriagadora. Tracé círculos con mi lengua a lo largo de la parte interior de los muslos de Bella hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse. Lamí su esencia con mi lengua, degustando su sabor mientras Bella temblaba y gemía ante mis servicios.

"Levanta tus caderas," instruí. Cuando sus caderas estuvieron fuera de la cama, deslicé una almohada bajo ellas para mejorar mi ángulo. Separé aún más sus piernas y comencé de nuevo. Centré mi lengua sobre su lugar más sensitivo y deslicé un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo a la par con mi lengua.

Sus muslos se cerraron a mí alrededor y gritó mi nombre mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello.

Ella era hermosa.

* * *

Y entonces, ¿qué les pareció?

El siguiente cap es uno de esos largos tamaño familiar y el detalle es que ya entré a clases y más encima el pc me está dando guerra con el internet, tengo calculado subirlo el 8 de noviembre, así que pueden estar pendientes. Si por alguna cosa no puedo subir ese día, les avisaré por medio de mi perfil. Tenganme paciencia por favor, no voy a abandonar la traducción.

¡Nos estamos hablando! ah, y no se olviden de comentar, por favor, necesito animos x(.


	19. Junio 14 a Junio 20 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y yo me adjudico la traducción.**

_*__**In**__**lurve**__: Es un término sacado de la película Annie Hall usado para sugerir __'más-que-amor'__. –urban dictionary_

_**Asertividad**__: Se define la asertividad como aquella habilidad personal que nos permite expresar sentimientos, opiniones y pensamientos, en el momento oportuno, de la forma adecuada y sin negar ni desconsiderar los derechos de los demás. -geocities

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18

* * *

**

**Lunes, Abril 30 de 2007**

"Buenos días, Marie." La voz de Aro era sedosa, y yo sabía que eso significaba que íbamos a pasar el día concentrándonos en el supuesto desarrollo de mi carrera. Había tenido tres de estos días en el pasado, y ninguno de ellos había sido agradable.

"Buenos días, Aro," mantuve mi voz baja y melodiosa, esperando evitar que reconociera mi intenso desagrado ante la idea de pasar tiempo con él.

Aunque Aro era más estable que, digamos, Caius, eso no quería decir mucho. Los visitantes siempre creían que Aro era el hermano bueno, el que era justo y escuchaba a todo el mundo. Pero yo sabía mejor. Yo a veces podía escucharlo al teléfono, y las cosas que decía detrás de puerta cerrada eran de todo menos amables. Por ahora, él parecía tenerme cariño por alguna inexplicable razón. Aunque eso no me consolaba. Estaba bastante segura de que mi posición era tan precaria como la de cualquier otra persona—tal vez aún más por haber empezado en su lado bueno.

"Estaba pensando," dijo él, y pausó para agregarle efecto dramático.

Aro era bastante dramático. El impulso de rodar mis ojos me abrumó.

"¿Por qué no pasamos el día juntos? Limpia tu calendario, volveré a buscarte en unos minutos."

Cuando él estuvo lo bastante lejos, me permití burlarme. No había nada de trascendencia en mi calendario durante todo el día, y él sin duda lo sabía.

Una hora después, estábamos arrinconados en una mesa en la esquina del restaurante italiano favorito de Aro. Éste estaba cerrado antes de las 11:00 AM, pero por Aro siempre se hacían excepciones. Dudo que él hubiera llamado con antelación, pero el staff estaba bien preparado para su llegada, como si esperan en la puerta conteniendo el aliento la remota posibilidad de que él hiciera una aparición. Su duro trabajo fue recompensado esta mañana; bendecimos el restaurante con nuestra presencia poco después de las 9:00. La mesa de Aro estaba lista, con dos rosas frescas en un delicado florero recostado contra la pared.

La mesa de Aro era la única con rosas. Las otras mesas se conformaban con margaritas.

Crucé mis manos sobre el mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y esperé. Yo nunca le hablaba a Aro directamente a menos que él me hablara primero. Cuando el mesero se materializó, Aro pidió un vaso de Perrier de limón. Yo pedí agua del grifo. Después de que nuestras bebidas llegaron y el mesero había vuelto a desaparecer en la cocina, Aro me dirigió su más brillante sonrisa. Eso casi lo hizo ver normal, pero conociéndolo como yo lo hacía, nada podría realmente hacerlo ver menos raro.

"Marie, ¿cuánto tiempo has sido parte de Volterra?"

"Ocho meses, Señor."

"Y en tu tiempo con nosotros, ¿sientes que has aprendido algo?"

_Pisa con cuidado; no admitas que este trabajo alterna entre aburrirte hasta hacerte llorar y volverte loca. No admitas, definitivamente, que cuentas los segundos hasta que tu contrato expire._

Dudé sólo una fracción de segundo. "Me he vuelto bastante hábil en escribir reportes, y he disfrutado la oportunidad de hacer arreglos para los visitantes."

"Veo." Sonrisa aún fija en su lugar, Aro tomó un sorbo de su Perrier. "¿Te gustaría la oportunidad de hacer más?"

La respuesta correcta era _sí_, pero tenía mis dudas de cualquier cosa que me hiciera pasar más tiempo con Aro. Le di mi mejor intento a la diplomacia: "Aunque siempre estoy buscando cómo hacer más, detestaría tener tanto sobre mi plato que soy incapaz de manejar mis tareas actuales."

"Sutil respuesta, muy bien."

"Gracias, señor," dije, escondiendo mi nerviosismo tomando un trago de agua.

"¿Tienes pasaporte?"

"No, señor."

"Obtén uno. Me gustaría la opción de enviarte a nuestra oficina italiana si surge la necesidad."

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Yo siempre había querido ir a Italia, pero la idea de ir a costas de Volterra era inquietante. Por suerte, Aro asumió que mis ojotes querían decir que estaba tan emocionada que estaba en shock.

Él le dio unas palmaditas a mi mano, y yo hice lo mejor que pude por no rehuirle.

"En preparación para esa gloriosa ocasión de que llegues a Italia, me gustaría que comenzaras a tomar un rol más activo aquí."

Sudor se filtró sobre mis palmas mientras esperaba a que él terminara. _Rol activo _gritaba mala señal por todos lados.

"Has recibido y hecho arreglos para una gran cantidad de gente que ha cruzado nuestras puertas, y ahora siento que se te puede confiar con ayudarnos a tratar con nuestros visitantes más directamente."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Interrumpí. De inmediato, lamenté haberlo hecho.

Aro me dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria y continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado. "Uno de nuestros objetivos primordiales en Volterra es obtener información. ¿Sabes por qué, Marie?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía mis conjeturas, pero tenía la sensación de que lo que él quería una respuesta en particular.

"Obtenemos información en Volterra porque el conocimiento es poder." Él tomó otro sorbo de su Perrier; por la expresión neutral de su rostro, podríamos haber estado discutiendo algo tan mundano como el clima. "Tú eres joven y das la apariencia de inocencia. He cuadrado para que tomes clases de Heidi en el arte de hacer preguntas y encontrar respuestas."

"¿Algo así como cómo interrogar gente?"

"Interrogación es una palabra tan burda," respondió él.

Esperé a que continuara, a que me corrigiera, pero él nunca lo hizo.

* * *

**Sábado, Junio 14 de 2008**

Anoche realmente pasó.

Semanas de pensar y desear y soñar finalmente se habían materializado en _algo. _Y ese algo era maravilloso, pues me estaba despertando en la cama con Edward a mí lado. Mientras frotaba mi cabeza contra su hombro, sus dedos se acercaron para acariciar mi cabello y me di cuenta de que él estaba algo despierto.

"Buen día, Bella," murmuró.

Mi corazón cantó en respuesta, y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—un leve milagro teniendo en cuenta que yo no era una persona madrugadora. Su cabello estaba despeinado en diez direcciones diferentes, y sus ojos estaban pequeños por el sueño, pero él se veía como un sueño para mí. Mi nombre sonó divino saliendo de sus labios, guiándome a la deliberada comprensión de que yo había llegado a pensar en mí misma como Bella a lo largo de los últimos meses. Si alguien me llamaba 'Marie' en un cuarto lleno de gente, yo ni siquiera voltearía mi cabeza. Pensamientos como ese eran inquietantes, y los empujé a un lado, escogiendo concentrarme mejor en el aquí y ahora.

Edward se giró para mirarme a la cara y yo pude sentir, bueno, _todo_ su ser presionado contra mí.

Y entonces hubo un golpe sobre la puerta.

Reprimí una sonrisa ante la expresión irritada sobre su rostro. Yo me podía dar el lujo de estar relajada—el mejor orgasmo de mi vida tuvo lugar anoche. Edward, sin embargo, había insistido en que anoche era sobre mí y se negó a dejarme hacer cualquier intento en darle placer. Mi experiencia con hombres era limitada, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que él querría igualar las cosas en algún punto—y basada en su cara, él había estado esperando que fuera esta mañana. Claramente él no había tenido en cuenta a Alice.

"¡Dormilones! Arriba y preparados. Ya salió el sol."

"Vete, Alice," gruñó Edward.

"No lo haré," respondió/cantó ella en un tono alegre mientras abría a puerta una pizca. "Soy una huésped en tu casa, de modo que no puedes decirme que me vaya. Además, Bella necesita venir de compras conmigo, y la boutique abre a las 10:00"

Un músculo en el mentón de Edward dio un tirón. "¿Cerrarías la maldita muerta de una buen vez?"

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Alice era todo menos paciente, y discutir con ella era inútil. Edward lo sabía también, porque refunfuñó y rodó fuera de la cama—pero no sin antes dirigirme una provocativa mirada que me calentó de la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

No me quería salir de la cama.

"No quiero que te vayas." Su voz salió quejumbrosa mientras se inclinaba sobre mí y alejaba un mechón de cabello suelto de mi mejilla.

Me deleité en el cariñoso gesto. Anoche no había querido dormirme a causa del miedo irracional de que esto fue cosa de una sola vez. La acción de él de tocar mi mejilla era una promesa de que volvería a pasar, y yo le sonreí.

Hubo un golpeteo sobre la puerta, seguido por la sofocada voz de Alice. "No estoy bromeando. ¡Necesitamos arrancar pronto!"

Edward rodó sus ojos y yo suspiré. De mala gana me deslicé fuera de la cama. Mientras caminaba hacia el closet, me rocé contra él más de lo que era apropiado y él atrapó mis dedos en su mano y los atrajo a sus labios.

"Tendremos tiempo después," dijo.

"Más nos vale," mascullé.

Menos de una hora después, Alice y yo estábamos de camino a su boutique favorita, y yo incluso me las había arreglado para manejar el GPS. Alice estaba haciendo pucheros porque extrañaba su Porsche, en el cual no había sido capaz de acomodarse cómodamente durante el último mes. Con ella estando para dar a luz en cualquier día ahora no cabía bien detrás del volante, por lo que nos tocó conformarnos con que yo condujera y con el sobrio Mercedes de Edward.

"Sabes, Alice," dije mordacidad, "no todo el mundo necesita llegar a una tienda el momento en que abre."

"¿Hay algo sobre mí que te llevaría a pensar que soy como las otras personas?"

Traté de nuevo. "Quizás Edward y yo teníamos la puerta cerrada por una razón."

"¡Oh!"

Le eché un vistazo a Alice y vi la comprensión inundar su rostro. _Por fin._ "Entonces tal vez mañana, podrías, tu sabes, esperar hasta que estemos levantados para empezar a hablar de compras."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Tú y Edward están juntos todas las noches. Yo estoy aquí apenas una semana. ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con tu futura hermana? Pueden pasar meses antes de que yo tenga la energía para ir de compras después de que el pequeño Joshua Carlisle llegue."

Mordí mi lengua. Claro que Alice pensaría que Edward y yo teníamos toda la noche, cada noche juntos. Si ella supiera cómo eran realmente las cosas… estaba bastante segura que no me haría probarme vestidos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward hasta bien entrada la tarde.

El día fue interminable, pero traté lo más que pude de ser comprensible mientras Alice me arrastraba de tienda en tienda. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el vestido, los zapatos, el bolso de mano y la joyería, finalmente fuimos a casa. Para mi intensa decepción, llegamos a una casa vacía. Edward no estaba, y ni siquiera había dejado una nota.

Alice y yo hablamos y jugamos hasta bien entrada la noche, pero alrededor de la media noche me rendí en la idea de esperar a Edward y me fui a la cama.

* * *

**Domingo, Junio 15 de 2008**

Edward todavía estaba durmiendo, estaba de lado, y sus brazos estaban envueltos a mí alrededor de forma tan ajustada como un corsé. Me liberé de su abrazo con tan pocos movimientos como me fue posible. No tenía idea de a qué hora había llegado él a casa, por lo que traté de no hacer ruido mientras reuní mi ropa para vestirme y me dirigía al primer piso. Alice ya estaba despierta, sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de cerámica y una pila de papeles frente a ella. La cafetera estaba al otro lado del cuarto en la esquina; estaba llena casi hasta el borde.

"¿Te gustaría un poco de café?" Ofrecí. No quería que ella tuviera que ponerse de pie más de lo necesario. Alice nunca lo admitiría, pero nuestras vueltas ayer la habían agotado. Ella era un tornado de energía, pero incluso una fuerza de la naturaleza tenía que bajar la velocidad a casi treinta y nueve semanas de embarazo.

"Ya tengo un poco." Le dio un golpecito a la taza.

Miré la cafetera llena de nuevo. "¿En serio?"

Alice soltó su risa como de campanas; ella sonaba igual a Esme. "No podía renunciar completamente al café, por lo que he estado tomando un cuarto de taza cada mañana y llenando el resto con leche. Es un trato que tengo con JC."

"¿Te gustaría un omelette?"

"Eres una santa." Sonrió. "Me encantaría uno. Quería algo que fuera grande, pero la idea de cocinar era repulsiva."

Algo hizo clic y me fijé mejor en la pila de papel frente a Alice. "¿Son esos menús de comida para llevar los que tienes frente a ti?"

"¿Creerías que nadie quiere despacharme el desayuno?"

Solté una risita. Sólo Alice trataría de tener el desayuno del domingo entregado por pedido. Aunque si sus habilidades culinarias eran algo como las de su hermano, encontrar comida decente para pedir un domingo por la mañana era mejor opción que cocinar.

Tatareé mientras preparé el desayuno y Alice armonizó conmigo. Se sentía relajada estar con ella de este modo, y me pregunté si esto era lo que me había perdido en virtud de ser hija única. Cuando puse el omelette y las papas fritas frente a Alice, ella se la mandó a la comida como si nunca antes hubiera comido. Su plato estuvo limpio antes de que mi comida estuviera a la mitad.

"Entonces," dijo Alice.

Levanté la mirada de mi omelette para ver su plato a un lado, sus manos cruzadas frente a ella, y una sonrisa beatífica sobre su cara. De alguna forma, sabía que estaba iba a ser una conversación incómoda.

"¿Es seguro asumir, basada en tus comentarios de ayer, que tu Edward están bien de nuevo?"

Disimulé mi semblante lo mejor que pude. Esto no sólo no era de la incumbencia de Alice, sino que era territorio peligroso.

"¡Bella Lawson-pronto-a-ser-Cullen, veo ese centelleo en tu ojo!" Exclamó Alice.

Sip, era una mentirosa terrible. No pude mantener la sonrisita tonta fuera de mi rostro cuando ella me sacó los trapos al aire.

"Dime que tan _in lurve_ estás de mi hermano. Confiésale todo a la Hermana Alice."

"Sólo vamos a decir que últimamente he recordado todas las razones por las que me enamoré de él en primer lugar." Esa era una respuesta segura, y era poco probable que ella me dejara ir tan fácilmente, pero nada se perdía si trataba.

"¿Cómo qué?"

Me encogí. Esto iba a ser bochornoso. "No necesitas ejemplos. Él es tu hermano, ¿no crees que escuchar esas cosas sería algo incómodo?"

Alice sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy sentada aquí, con el bebe en la estación cero presionando justo contra la puerta del modo más miserable. Necesito distracciones. Y además, tú me debes"

"¿Te debo?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Si, me debes. Yo entré antes de que llegaras demasiado lejos con el Sr. Jardinero hace meses. ¿No estás agradecida por eso ahora?"

Su tono era bromista; no había malicia detrás de él. Para ella, aquello ya era cosa del pasado y ahora estaba dentro del rango de algo sobre lo que se podía bromear. Yo aún no estaba precisamente en el mismo lugar. Seguro, ella me hizo un favor al evitar que tachara mi virginidad de la lista con Jake, pero…

"Agradezco que llegaras cuando lo hiciste, pero no agradezco que decidieras contarle lo que pasó a toda la familia. Por eso creo que estamos a mano en esa puntuación." La última vez que Alice y yo habíamos discutido esto, yo me había callado porque necesitaba hacer las paces con ella de cualquier forma que pudiera. Pero ahora, ella era una amiga. Y las amigas no joden a otras amigas. En retrospectiva, podía entender que le contara a Edward, y no había importado que le contara a Emmett y Rose, ¿pero era realmente necesario contarle a los padres de Edward?

Alice se quedó mirándome sorprendida por un momento y luego parpadeó rápidamente varias veces. La asertividad no era mi fuerte, pero ella necesitaba saber que ir chismeando por ahí no estaba bien. En su mundo, todo el mundo la adulaba y la atendía porque ella era Alice Cullen de Whitlock, y nadie quería ofenderla.

Ella dudó, luego tomó aire profundamente. "¿Hace cuanto que estás enojada por esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"¿Honestamente? No importaba lo enojada que yo estuviera contigo – necesitaba que Edward me perdonara, y la familia es importante para él."

"Bella, si yo te hubiera conocido en ese entonces como te conozco ahora, nunca le hubiera contado a nadie. Yo estaba súper furiosa y actué sin pensar en las repercusiones si ustedes dos volvían a juntar su relación. Lo siento." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí una oleada de culpa por hacer llorar a una mujer embarazada.

Me incliné a través de la mesa para abrazar a Alice. "No hubo daño permanente hecho, y sinceramente, ya te he perdonado." Ella había sido perdonada, pero ahora que se había disculpado yo por fin podía dejar ir mi resentimiento. "Estabas tratando de proteger a tu hermano, y te agradezco por amarlo tanto."

"¿Tu realmente lo amas, no es cierto?"

"Lo amo." Cuando lo dije, me di cuenta de que era cierto.

Hubo un ruido detrás de mí y Edward entró campante a la cocina, ya bañado y vestido. Él nos sonrió a ambas y yo le respondí con una sonrisa llorosa. No tenía idea de cuánto, si es que algo, había escuchado de mi conversación con Alice. Si él había escuchado, y con mi suerte, ese era el escenario más probable… ¿creería que yo lo dije en serio, o asumiría que yo estaba diciendo lo que tenía que decir para mantener la charada? ¿Qué quería yo que pensara él?

***

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

Ya estaba bien entrada la tarde y habíamos decidido darnos una rápida zambullida en la piscina mientras Alice hacía la siesta. El cielo estaba nublado, pero el clima era agradable. El agua me llegaba hasta la cintura y yo estaba haciendo ondas en ella moviendo mis manos apenas bajo la superficie.

"¿Jum, me estás vigilando?" El tono de Edward era ligero, pero sus ojos reflejaban seriedad. Él se sumergió bajo el agua y dio varias brazadas. Salió a la superficie a pocos centímetros de mí, su cabello empapado y echado hacia atrás.

Me quedé un rato largo mirando sus esculpidas abdominales. Era una idiota por sugerir que nadáramos. Debí haber insistido en que fuéramos directo a su habitación y retomáramos donde habíamos dejado ayer en la mañana—pero es que quería saber donde estuvo él anoche.

"No vigilándote, más bien curiosa. No te preocupes, no me estoy volviendo una prometida psicótica."

Edward caminó por entre el agua hasta que su cuerpo estuvo a milímetros del mío. "No estoy tratando de ocultarte cosas, sabes eso, ¿cierto?"

Yo no sabía nada cuando él estaba tan deslumbrantemente cerca. Debo haber asentido o algo, porque él siguió hablando.

"Algunas de las cosas que hago, es mejor si no sabes qué son."

"Pero no estás tratando de ocultarme nada," repetí. Mi Edward-inducido cerebro se estaba confundiendo más y más con cada minuto.

"Cierto."

"Espera. ¿Entonces por qué me estás ocultando algo?"

En vez de responder, él se inclinó y me besó. O quizás el beso fue la respuesta, porque éste me encendió desde adentro hacia afuera.

Yo lo amaba, y mientras nos besábamos, se sintió como si tal vez él también me amara.

Mi respiración era pesada cuando nos separamos, y lo que más quise en el mundo fue estar más cerca de él. "En vez de una clase de natación, ¿podríamos llevar esto arriba?"

La expresión de Edward fue de lujuriosa a arrepentida. "Si llevamos esto arriba, no seré capaz de dejarte esta noche."

"¿Te vas?" Ahora estaba realmente confundida.

"Por favor, no preguntes. Es algo que tengo que hacer. Mañana me verás, lo prometo."

"Pero-"

"¿Por favor?" Sus ojos me rogaron, y yo no pude negarle nada.

Terminamos nuestra lección de natación y luego separamos caminos para la velada.

Esa noche, soñé que Edward estaba en el medio de una manada de lobos. Desperté sudando frío, asustada por él. Él todavía no había llegado a casa. Traté de convencerme a mí misma que sólo fue un sueño, que él estaba bien. Mientras luchaba por volver a conciliar el sueño, abracé su almohada con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

**Lunes, Junio 16 de 2008**

Era temprano por la tarde; Edward estaba en el trabajo y Alice había salido a hacer algo para una engreída organización llamada DAR. Ninguno de los dos regresaría sino hasta la hora de cenar. De la ausencia de Alice me había asegurado por completo, pues Jake estaba trabajando en el jardín. Alice asumía que él había sido despedido después del incidente que ella presencio, y ni Edward ni yo nos habíamos molestado por corregirla.

Yo quería ver a Jake. Si, ahora era más cercana a la familia Cullen, y eso era fantástico, pero Jake era diferente. Él me recordaba el mundo del que yo provenía, un mundo de clase obrera y personas que decían lo que pensaban. Un mundo donde pasar un buen rato significaba ir a una fogata en la playa en vez de asistir a la sinfonía. Yo siempre había preferido la sinfonía, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera una parte de mí que extrañara el sentimiento de nostalgia de estar alrededor de alguien como Jake.

Jake era el opuesto de Edward, y en cierta forma él representaba todo lo que yo había dejado atrás y a lo que nunca había sabido que quería aferrarme. Los Cullen eran ciudadanos modelos que ayudaban a los pobres a través de su trabajo caritativo, pero ninguno de ellos jamás había sido pobre. Yo dudaba que a Edward alguna vez se le hubiese negado algo en su vida, y no podía ni imaginármelo haciendo un trabajo manual. Si Jake y Edward eran opuestos y yo era más como Jake, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Que Edward y yo éramos opuestos? Edward y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, nunca estuvimos destinados a sentir algo el uno por el otro más allá de quizás una camaradería que se habría desarrollado por mí viviendo en su casa.

Pero algo salió mal a lo largo del camino… y yo me enamoré de Edward.

_Yo lo amo, _me repetí a mí misma, probando las palabras en mi cabeza. Él tenía sus fallas, y yo todavía estaba un poco susceptible por todo el incidente con Tanya, pero nadie era perfecto. Esas fallas no eran de transcendencia comparadas a los sentimientos que yo tenía por él, y eso me asustaba.

No había forma de saber qué tanto de mi vida actual era efímero, qué tanto duraría sólo hasta el juicio, que tanto sentía Edward por mí. Pero yo quería averiguarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de mi vida aguantándome, esperando a que las cosas terminaran. Cuando mi madre tenía cáncer, yo me encargué de ella. La vi deteriorarse ante mis propios ojos, y yo la amaba y la cuidé lo mejor que pude a través de su primera recuperación. Eso fue lo más duro que jamás he hecho. Cuando estuve en el instituto, encontraba a la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase insignificantes y aburridos, de modo que me los aguanté hasta que se terminó. Después de la Universidad, sabía que tenía que esperar hasta que mi contrato con Volterra se terminara para empezar mi verdadera vida. Y ahora esperaba por el juicio, lo que sea que eso fuera, y aquello era horrible y a la vez maravilloso.

Jake todavía estaba afuera en el jardín y decidí darle una visita. Yo aún no sabía lo que él había estado discutiendo con Edward antes de la deposición, y ya me había dejado de importar. Lo que sea que fuera, era entre ellos.

Me quedé parada en la entrada por unos minutos, considerando si hablarle a Jake era realmente una buena idea o no. Si Alice llegaba a casa…

No había razón para que Alice viniera a casa, y Jake era mi amigo, a pesar de todas las otras cosas que habían sucedido, por lo que al patio me dirigí.

"¡Bella!" Exclamó Jake, una amplia sonrisa sobre su rostro. "¡Estás bien!"

"Seh, todavía estoy viva," dije con cautela mientras un manto de sospecha se posaba alrededor de mi corazón. "¿Por qué, estabas esperando otra cosa?"

Edward y Emmett conocían mi secreto, pero Jake también lo sabía. ¿Acaso me había equivocado en confiárselo a Jake?

"Bueno, después de la deposición pensé que podrías estar un poco asustada…"

"¿Cómo sabes sobre la deposición?" Mi voz salió con un tono más alto de lo normal. Eché un vistazo detrás de mí. No había forma de que pudiera regresar a la seguridad de la casa si Jake me quería lastimar.

"Relájate, Bells, relájate. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte? ¿Matarte o algo?"

Él dio demasiado cerca del clavo. Me puse pálida.

"¿Qué te pasa? Sé de la deposición porque Edward me contó."

"¿Él te contó?"

"Seh. Quería que le hiciera un favor, sabes. Dar un pequeño despiste del lugar donde estabas para que la gente no sospechara. ¿No te contó?"

"No."

"Y yo que pensé que venías a agradecerme."

"Um, gracias."

Jake rodó sus ojos. "Si no viniste a agradecerme, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por fin te cansaste de Mister Engreído y viniste a buscar a un hombre de verdad?"

Contuve una carcajada. Probablemente debí haberme sentido ofendida, pero la idea de que Jake fuera un "hombre de verdad" comparado con Edward era ridícula—Jake era prácticamente un niño. "Sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Hace rato que no hablamos."

"¿Cómo va tu lista?" Jake metió sus pulgares en sus bolsillos y me sonrió.

"No va, no realmente." Él se veía tan entusiasmado que no quise mencionar que la había botado a la basura.

"Oh."

Una incómoda pausa se extendió entre nosotros y miré en todas direcciones menos hacia él. Así no fue como me imaginé que iría nuestra conversación cuando decidí salir al jardín. A pocos centímetros de nosotros, una hielera de plástico azul descansaba sobre el prado. Se veía fuera de lugar sobre el bien cuidado césped de Edward.

"¿Esa es tu hielera?" Pregunté, luchando por encontrar un tema de conversación.

"Sip, Seth y yo estuvimos pescando esta mañana y no tuve tiempo de llevar el pescado a casa antes de venir aquí." Jake me sonrió. "Vamos a freírlos esta noche donde los Clearwater si quieres venir."

Yo no había comido pescado frito desde… bueno, no desde antes de que mi padre falleciera. Sentí una oleada de nostalgia. Es por esto que vine aquí. A mi padre la habría agradado Jake.

"Desearía poder, pero la hermana de Edward se está quedando y es mejor si estoy aquí." Eso era verdad y mi pesar era genuino, pero también, Edward armaría la grande si yo fuera vista saliendo con Jake.

Los ojos de Jake se estrecharon. "Dime que no estás pasando tiempo con la zorra que nos sapeó."

"Ella no es una zorra," dije cortante. Los numeritos de Jake me estaban colmando la paciencia.

Él siguió echándole tierra, ignorando mi irritación. "Te han lavado el cerebro por completo, ¿no es cierto?"

"Jake, ella pensó que Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos. Estaba enojada. Eso no la hace una mala persona."

"No estoy hablando de eso. La familia entera tiene sus narices tan levantadas al aire que me sorprende que sus cuellos aún funcionen."

Le dirigí una tensa sonrisa a Jake. "Lamento que te sientas así."

Nuestra amistad no iba a funcionar, no importa cuánto lo quisiera yo. ¿Era que Jake y Edward venían de mundos incompatibles o era sólo que Jake era un resentido? ¿Edward le habría agradado a mi padre? Antes de que Jake pudiera decir algo más, yo me había dado la vuelta e iba de regreso a casa.

***

Al regresar a casa, Alice le ganó a Edward por una hora.

Me alegré de verla… pero ella no era Edward.

Pasamos nuestro rato juntas charlando y, mientras eso, yo cuadré mi butaca de modo que pudiera mirar disimuladamente el reloj. Cuando la manecilla grande llegó a doce y la pequeña a seis, Edward irrumpió en la cocina. Sus ojos brillaban y su expresión era traviesa, y luego vio a Alice. Su entusiasmo aminoró significantemente.

Ahogué una sonrisita—apostaría lo que fuera a que Edward había esperado ganarle a Alice en llegar a casa. Porque él era Edward, se recuperó rápidamente y la chispa regresó a sus ojos antes de que su hermana notara que algo estaba mal. Los tres tuvimos una agradable cena juntos, vimos una película al terminar y luego por fin, _por fin, _fue hora de ir a la cama

Yo subí primero mientras Edward respondía a algunos correos de trabajo.

Jamás pensé que usaría las ridículas pilas de lencería que Alice había seleccionado para mí cuando me mudé, pero esta noche estaba agradecida por ellas. De la pila de sedas en mi cajón, escogí un negligé negro con tirantes finos y bastante encaje. No era demasiado revelador, pero se supone que el negro era un color sexy.

Terminé de arreglarme para la cama y luego salí al cuarto. Edward todavía estaba abajo, por lo que aproveché la oportunidad para mirarme el cabello en el espejo del tocador. Había crecido un poco desde que me lo había cortado todo en marzo, pero todavía estaba lo bastante corto como para tener mente propia.

Lo vi detrás de mí en el espejo antes de escucharlo.

Tenía los primeros botones desabrochados. Las mangas de su camisa estaban dobladas hacia arriba. Su cabello estaba hecho un desorden. La barba que le había crecido en el transcurso del día oscurecía la línea de su mandíbula.

Su aproximación me paralizó.

Cuando él me alcanzó, ni dijo ni una palabra. Puso una mano sobre me hombro, me dio la vuelta, y me besó.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camisón y las mías fueron directo hacia el cierre de sus pantalones para bajarlos. Edward acarició mi cuello con su nariz, cubriéndolo de diminutos besos.

Nos comimos a besos mientras nos desvestíamos, y cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos, me deleité en la visión de Edward. Yo únicamente lo había visto desnudo una vez y había estado tan nerviosa y prendida que no lo había _apreciado _tanto como podría haberlo hecho.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Preguntó Edward, su voz lo bastante ronca como para hacerme temblar en anticipación.

"Oh si."

"Igual yo," dijo él, empujándome hacia atrás de modo que caí sobre la cama.

El movimiento fue tan repentino y la forma en que él aterrizó sobre mí hizo coincidir nuestras partes de manera tan precisa, que muy a mi pesar, me tensé un poco.

"Relájate, Bella. No vamos a tener sexo." Él se rió ligeramente mientras lo decía, pero yo fallé en encontrarle algo divertido a su comentario.

"¿No?" Sé que soné como una colegiala llorica, pero no me importó. ¡Esto era calentamiento! Puede que a veces fuera un poco ingenua, pero estaba bastante segura de que desnudarse y estar juntos en la cama significaba sexo para casi todo el mundo.

La risa de Edward se detuvo y dijo en voz suave, "¿te sientes lista para tener sexo ahora mismo?"

"Si," insistí.

"No hay razón para acelerarse. Te lo prometo, disfrutaremos más de esto si esperamos hasta que estemos un poco más cómodos al estar juntos."

"¡Hay todas las razones del mundo para acelerarse! No quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto de mi tiempo contigo. La vida es incierta, ¿recuerdas?" Nadie sabía eso mejor que yo. Aún me lamentaba por no haber ido a ver _El Fantasma de la Ópera _con mi madre antes de que ella muriera. Ella había estado libre de cáncer por cinco años. Yo pensé que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Edward se alejó de mí para quedar a mi lado en vez de encima de mí. "Tú crees que esto," y su mano hizo una seña entre nosotros, "¿es tiempo desperdiciado?"

Yo me sonrojé intensamente. "Bueno, no. Pero quiero que podamos llegar al evento principal."

"¿Qué acaso nadie te ha dicho que la paciencia es una virtud?" Mientras él habló, sus dedos acariciaron mi costado y su lengua se movió rápidamente a largo de la parte inferior de mi seno.

Tomé una débil bocanada de aire. "No sabía que fueras conocido por tu paciencia."

"No lo soy. Si yo fuera paciente, estaríamos conversando seriamente abajo acompañados de una copa de vino mientras nos llegamos a conocer mejor."

"Oh." Fui reducida a incoherencia entonces, conforme sus dedos se movían hacia el interior de mis muslos.

Tan perdida estaba yo en las sensaciones, que sólo lo escuché a medias cuando siguió hablando; "he cometido muchos errores contigo, Bella, y me gustaría enmendar algunos."

Él enmendó _muchas_ cosas esa noche.

* * *

**Martes 17 de Junio a jueves 19 de Junio de 2008**

El martes, Alice y yo visitamos a Rosalie y a las niñas en la tarde.

Mientras Alice jugaba con Libby y Emma, yo le conté a Rosalie como iban las cosas con Edward. Diez minutos después, Rosalie le estaba diciendo a Alice cuanto extrañaba verla e invitándola a cenar.

Habría un lugar especial en el cielo para Rosalie.

Edward y yo tuvimos una cita de verdad. Fuimos a cenar a un lugar lo bastante dedo parado como para que me trajeran una servilleta negra para ponerme sobre el regazo de mis vestido oscuro en vez de la servilleta blanca. No fue tan diferente de nuestras citas fingidas del pasado en algunos aspectos, pero se sintió completamente diferente. Después de eso, jugamos pool en un bar hasta bien entrada la noche.

***

El miércoles, nuestra lección de natación estuvo llena de puro manoseo.

La mejor lección de natación _de la historia_.

***

El jueves, tuvimos una cena familiar con los padres de Edward.

Nos comimos con la mirada a través de la mesa todo el tiempo

* * *

**Viernes, Junio 20 de 2008**

Nos acercábamos a la casa. Yo miré por la ventana, los árboles, la calle. Miré hacia cualquier lugar y hacia todos lados menos hacia Edward. Mi cara era un libro abierto, y si lo miraba, él sabría.

"¿Bella? ¿Hay algo que yo debiera saber?"

_Diablos. Él de todas maneras sabía. _"Um, no. ¿Por qué habría de haber algo?"

"No me has mirado desde que dejamos el restaurante."

"¿Y eso es un crimen?"

"¿Entonces no hay nada que yo necesite de saber antes de que lleguemos a casa?" Persistió Edward.

"No, no hay nada," dije de mal humor, todavía mirando por la ventana del pasajero de manera determinada mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Esme diciendo que ya casi estábamos ahí. Yo no lo estaba engañando para nada, pero al menos necesitaba mantener la charada de modo que después pudiera mirar a Alice y a Esme a los ojos.

Miré a Edward mientras ingresaba el código en la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte conforme conducíamos alrededor de la curva en el camino de entrada y aparcábamos en el garaje. Mis ojos se apartaron de él, pero pude sentirlo mirándome cuando se detuvo frente la puerta que daba a la casa antes de abrirla con un gesto dramático.

Aplasté una sonrisa sobre mi rostro, esperando que mis mejillas no estuvieran demasiado rojas. Todo el mundo estaba allí.

Hubo una pausa de una fracción de segundo, y luego ciento cincuenta de los amigos, conocidos y socios de Edward gritaron, "¡Sorpresa!".

Edward se agachó hasta mi oído y dijo en un tono de voz tan agudo que sólo yo pude escucharlo, "¿Puedo preguntar qué te poseyó para que pudieras pensar que un espectáculo de esta naturaleza era necesario?"

Vi a Jessica mirarnos con rabia, y mi sonrisa fue de falsa a genuina cuando me di cuenta que Edward y yo nos veíamos como una pareja de verdad. Me volteé para mirarlo a la cara y me paré de puntitas a fin de poder susurrar en su oído, "Me preocupo por ti, ¿recuerdas? Y tu madre y hermana iban a ofrecer esta fiesta ya sea que yo ayudara o no." Besé su mejilla y dejé mi mano sobre su hombro un poco más de lo necesario.

Ese fue nuestro momento, y terminó demasiado rápido. Edward fue jalado en otra dirección para saludar gente mientras Esme tomó mi brazo para presentarme por ahí.

Cuando finalmente tuvimos un momento para respirar, le dije a Esme, "traté de mantenerlo un secreto, pero él supo. Lo siento."

Ella soltó una carcajada y me sonrió, un destello en sus ojos. "Claro que lo supo, querida. Es su cumpleaños número treinta. No había manera de que nosotras fuéramos a olvidar."

"¿Entonces no crees que fue mi culpa?"

"Claro que no. Si algo, él probablemente disfrutó haciéndote sentir incómoda por ello."

Jessica escogió ese momento para pasar, su vestido rosando contra mi brazo.

Los ojos de Esme se estrecharon. "¿No te parece grosera?"

"Nosotras nos hemos, um, topado antes." Admitirle cosas a Esme no era lo mismo que admitirle cosas a Rose, y me encontré a mi misma dudosa sobre si contarle sobre el incidente del vino que pasó en marzo.

"¿Oh?" Esme levantó una esculpida ceja.

"Yo pude haber derramado vino accidentalmente sobre un vestido de diseñador suyo." Su expresión no cambió, y yo no podía mentirle, por lo que agregué, "supongo que no fue realmente un accidente."

Esme se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo en voz baja, de modo que las palabras sólo me llegaran a mí, "claro que no lo fue, pero nunca deberías admitir eso en público donde cualquiera podría escuchar."

Parpadeé. ¿Esme me estaba recomendando que mintiera?

"No te sorprendas tanto, Bella. Sé que este no es el mundo del que provienes, pero vas a tener que adaptarte si quieres ser feliz con Edward."

"¿Hay algo más que yo debería saber?"

Esme me dirigió una sonrisa amable y miró a través del cuarto. "Ahora es probablemente un momento excelente para pedirle a Edward un baile."

Me giré para seguir su mirada y vi a Tanya, la chica que Edward había besado hace todas esas semanas, con la palma de su mano contra el pecho de él mientras le sonreía como tonta. Respiré profundamente. Yo podía hacer esto. No importaba que ella lo hubiera conocido primero. No importaba que él la hubiera besado a ella primero. Él no la estaba besando ahora, y yo estaba razonablemente segura que no lo iba a hacer. Puede que Edward no me amara de la forma en que yo lo amaba a él, pero algo había entre nosotros. Puede que yo no tenga una eternidad con Edward, pero iba a aferrarme a todos los momentos que tuviera sin que Tanya interfiriera. Ella era alta, escultural y rica, pero yo era… bueno, yo era la que estaba en la cama con Edward, por lo que eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿cierto? Debo haberme visto muy determinada cuando me paré, porque escuché a Esme contener una carcajada.

Rosalie estuvo a mi lado en un momento, caminando conmigo. "Pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía."

"¿Me veo perdida?"

"No, pero siempre me gusta tener un asiento en la fila de enfrente cuando la gente se defiende por sí misma."

Entre más cerca llegábamos a Edward y Tanya, más enojada estaba yo, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para oír. Entonces mi valor decayó un poco. Ella era indescriptiblemente hermosa, y yo era simplemente, bueno, yo. ¿Y si él no me apoyaba? ¿Y si él iba a besarla de nuevo, aquí, frente a toda su familia? ¿Y si todas esas noches en las que él estuvo trabajando hasta tarde fueron realmente momentos que pasó con Tanya y él simplemente no quería lastimar mis sentimientos?

Los _y si's _estaban empezando a ahogar mi determinación, hasta que Rosalie dijo pacito, "hay una razón por la que no hay anillo en su dedo."

Extraje fuerzas de esas palabras, pero Edward fue quien hizo la diferencia. Su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio. Animado por la confianza, caminé directamente hacia Edward y me metí bajo su brazo. Ahora yo estaba en un lado, bajo el brazo de Edward, y Tanya estaba al otro lado, su mano todavía tocándolo.

En mi mejor dulce y melosa voz, le dije a Tanya, "cielo santo, creo que no nos hemos conocido. Soy Bella, la prometida de Edward, y tú estás ahogándolo. Quizás puedas hacerte a un lado para que Edward y yo podamos bailar".

Tanya parpadeó. "Pero tú no bailas."

Yo la ignoré. "¿Vamos, Edward?"

Traté de mantener la triunfante sonrisa de satisfacción fuera de mi rostro mientras bailábamos, de verdad que sí. Esto no era sobre superar a Tanya. Era sobre Edward y yo. Bueno, tal vez era un poquitín sobre superar a Tanya, pero _más que nada _era sobre Edward y yo. Cuando regresé a mis sentidos, me di cuenta que Edward me estaba mirando con risa en sus ojos.

"¿Fue terapéutico?" Preguntó.

Yo le saqué la lengua. "Si en primer lugar tu le hubieras dicho que se perdiera, eso no hubiera sido necesario."

"Pero entonces no habrías tenido tu momento de triunfo, y yo no quise privarte de eso."

"No hubiera necesitado un momento de triunfo si hubieras mantenido tus labios para ti solito." Mantuve la sonrisa enmarcada sobre mi rostro mientras hablé. Las cosas iban demasiado bien entre nosotros como para que yo quisiera arruinarlo con un antiguo resentimiento.

Edward suspiró. "Si yo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y deshacerlo, lo haría. Sabes eso, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿De verdad lo harías?" Yo le creí, y mi corazón palpitó fuerte de la forma más deliciosa posible.

"Bella, yo la besé para distraer mi atención de _ti. _Estaba tratando de ser un caballero."

"Tu lógica no es nada mejor que la mía…"

"Lo sé," dijo él, conforme cubría mi boca con la suya. Todos los sentimientos, culpa o rabia o cualquier otro, se evaporaron en el calor de nuestro beso. Éramos dos cables cargados y la electricidad crujía entre nosotros.

Como una forma de detener nuestra discusión fue más o menos hacer trampa, pero ese era Edward. Él no estaba por encima de doblar las reglas. Yo debí haber protestado al principio, pero su boca presionaba contra la mía de manera urgente y yo sabía que Tanya aún podía vernos.

Nuestro baile (y beso) terminó demasiado rápido. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, lo que significaba que yo no podía monopolizarlo. Él tenía obligaciones sociales, y desapareció cuando la música cambió. Un poco perdida sin él a mi lado, inspeccioné la fiesta.

Una sección entera del cuarto parecía estar dedicada a la gente que estuvo en la mesa conmigo y con Edward en la gala a la que asistimos hace un par de semanas. Laurent estaba aquí con Jessica. Victoria estaba aquí con cómo-sea-que-se-llame. Brevemente traté de recordar quién era él, pero decidí que si nunca lo volvía a ver de nuevo sería demasiado pronto, por lo que con suerte sería capaz de ignorar a su compañera. Y luego vi a otra pareja, y me di cuenta que él también estuvo en nuestra mesa esa noche.

Esme estaba cerca, por lo que me le acerqué. "¿Su nombre es Jason?" Señalé a través del cuarto tan sutilmente como pude.

"Si, y su esposa se llama Melinda."

Esme sonrió y me tomó por el brazo.

"¿Hice algo mal?" Susurré.

"Claro que no. Pero recuerda, querida, que tu eres la anfitriona esta noche. Saluda a tus invitados."

"Pero no conozco a la mitad de esta gente."

"Ellos todos te conocen, encuentra consuelo en eso. Empieza a un lado del cuarto y ve dando la vuelta. Tengo plena confianza en que puedes hacer esto, Bella."

Quise hiperventilar. Esme y Alice hicieron la mayor parte de la planeación para esta elaborada fiesta. Yo conocía a algunas de las personas de reojo, pero a nadie bien. Quise pedirle ayuda a Alice, pero ella todavía estaba teniendo Contracciones de Braxton-Hicks y estaba asentada sobre un sofá con los pies en alto. Consideré pedirle auxilio a Rosalie, pero me decidí en contra de ello—ella me diría que no fuera gallina.

No fue tan difícil como pensé que sería. Los nombres que no podía recordar no importaban tanto. Fijé una sonrisa sobre mi cara, puse una bebida en mi mano y fui de persona en persona agradeciéndoles por venir. Incluso le agradecí a Jessica y a Lauren y logré sonar medio sincera, lo cual fue más que lo que Jessica logró.

Fue con un toque de triunfo que completé mi círculo alrededor del primer piso. Lo único que dolía eran mis pies. Colapsé sobre un taburete en el mesón de la cocina y me quité las zapatillas. Tomé un largo sorbo de mi bebida, Tinto de Verano, una mezcla de limonada y vino rojo—la comida de la fiesta estaba basada alrededor de un tema español—y me permití relajarme.

Me tomó varios segundos darme cuenta que estaba sentándome junto a Emmett.

Le dirigí una sonrisa indecisa. Últimamente las cosas no habían estado iguales entre nosotros, y yo sabía que era por causa de Edward. Emmett no aprobaba la naturaleza personal de mi relación con Edward, y siendo bastante honesta, yo no lo había perdonado completamente por darle un puñetazo a Edward. Y luego yo había insistido en que Edward nos acompañara a la deposición, y eso había estirado aún más la tensión.

Emmett me sonrió y yo me relajé un poco.

"¿La estás pasando bien, nena?" Él tomó un trago de su Killian's.

"Está bien. Esta no es realmente mi escena."

Emmett miró alrededor del cuarto y deslizó un dedo bajo el collar de su camisa. "La mía tampoco. Pero mamá me hubiera matado si me la perdía."

"Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que Edward hubiera faltado si él hubiera podido."

"Probamente." Emmett deslizó su botella de cerveza vacía a través de la mesa y por el borde. Hubo un ruido seco cuando la botella chocó contra la caneca de reciclaje.

"¿Y qué hay de nuevo?"

"Febrero 23 es la fecha."

"¿La fecha para qué?" Mi voz salió en un susurro y mis hombros se tensaron.

"La boda de mi prima. Ella quería asegurarse de que Edward y tú recibieron las tarjetas de de notificación."

"Oh. Todavía no." Me obligué a decir. "Deben estar todavía en el correo." No había prima con una fecha de boda de la que estuviéramos esperando oír. La única fecha que yo estaba esperando escuchar de Emmett era la del juicio, y estaba segura que eso era lo que estábamos discutiendo.

"Estoy seguro que ella te querrá en la boda, por lo que deberías estar escuchando de ella pronto".

"Gracias," dije, manteniendo la sonrisa sobre mi rostro aún cuando en el interior me hacía pedazos. Ahora había una fecha, el reloj de tiempo tenía cuerda y estaba haciendo la cuenta regresiva hacia cero. Edward estaba en la esquina, charlando animadamente con varios de los donadores más grandes de la fundación Cullen, y yo permití que mis ojos se quedaran un rato sobre él. Después del juicio, él todavía estaría aquí, haciendo un buen trabajo y mejorando el mundo, ¿pero dónde estaría yo?

Tan profundo eran mis pensamientos que apenas noté cuando Emmett se puso de pie para irse y fue reemplazado por alguien más.

"¿Sabes si hay más sangría?"

Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta que él me estaba hablando a mí, pues yo era la anfitriona. Cierto. "La sangría está junto a Edward."

"¿Estás bien? Te vez… abrumada."

Traje de regreso la sonrisa falsa. Esme tenía razón. Este era un mundo diferente y yo necesitaba permanecer alerta. "Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada por todas las preparaciones de la fiesta." Mientras dije esto, lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que nos habíamos conocido antes. Este era Jason Jenks, y su esposa probablemente estaba en las proximidades De alguna manera, debí habérmelo saltado a él cuando hice mis rondas anteriores. "Gracias por venir," dije, y sostuve mi mano para que él la sacudiera.

"El placer es mío. Edward es un verdadero mecenas y estoy encantado de poderle desear un feliz cumpleaños." Él se detuvo, y yo pensé que se iba a ir y hacer su camino hacia la sangría, pero no lo hizo. "Me pareces familiar. ¿Nos hemos conocido antes?"

"Si, nos conocimos la otra noche en la Gala Treehouse, ¿recuerdas?" Mi tono era calmado y ligero; la pregunta que me hizo era una fácil.

"No, quiero decir antes de eso. ¿Qué dijiste que hacías antes de que Edward y tú estuvieran comprometidos? Siento como si te conociera de algún lugar."

Yo solté cualquiera de las historias que Edward me había hecho memorizar unos meses atrás, pero conforme hablé pude sentir el pánico invadiéndome. ¿Podría él realmente conocerme de algún lugar? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de esto? Pero las posibilidades no importaban para Marie Swan—la única clase de suerte que ella tenía era mala. Me rompí la cabeza tratando de concebir si era posible que de verdad nos conociéramos.

Jason me sonrió cuando terminé de hablar. "Debe haber sido una coincidencia entonces. Gracias por recibirnos esta noche."

Lo observé dirigirse hacia la ponchera. Edward necesitaba saber de este nuevo acontecimiento, pero aquello iba a tener que esperar hasta después de la fiesta. Tal vez para entonces yo podría recordar exactamente quien era él. Recorrí el cuarto con la mirada una vez más. Todo parecía estar yendo bien, pero había una conmoción cerca del sofá. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle estaban todos rondando por donde yo había visto a Alice descansando. Mis pies me cargaron hasta allí más rápido de lo que pensé posible. Cuando me acerqué, pude escuchar a los Cullen hablando en voz baja alrededor de Alice.

"Esto no puede estar pasando," se quejó Alice. "No lo permitiré. ¡No se supone que él nazca sino hasta dentro de cuatro días!"

"Los bebes no llegan a tiempo." La voz de Carlisle era suave y tranquilizadora. "Creo que es hora de ir al hospital."

"¡No! JC necesita quedarse en su sitio hasta que Jasper llegue a casa." Ella estaba rayando en la histeria.

"Rosalie, llama al hospital y avísales que vamos para allá."

"Jasper logrará llegar," dije, aún cuando no tenía idea de si era verdad. Cierto o no, era lo que Alice necesitaba escuchar ahora. Si resultaba que él no llegaba, entonces podríamos lidiar con esa eventualidad cuando viniera. Jasper estaba destinado a estar de regreso en el aeropuerto a las 10:15 de esta noche. Le tomaría una hora salir del aeropuerto y llegar el hospital.

Alice cruzó su mirada con la mía. "¿De verdad crees que él estará aquí?"

"Si." Estiré mi mano para aferrar la más pequeña de Alice. "Él querría que fueras al hospital."

Alice mordió su labio. "Tal vez estas son sólo más contracciones de Braxton-Hicks," dijo ella.

"Quizás," admitió Esme.

Pude ver la expresión sobre el rostro de Carlisle de reojo y él no se veía convencido.

Rosalie cerró de golpe su teléfono. "Los están esperando."

"¿Tu no vienes?" Preguntó Alice, en pánico.

"La niñera no se puede quedar toda la noche," dijo Rosalie dulcemente.

"Pero tu si vienes, ¿cierto, Bella?"

Yo estaba tan sorprendida, abrí mi boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Aunque yo en teoría siempre había querido niños, no los quería pronto, y no quería contemplar los detalles gore relacionados con un niño entrando al mundo.

"Claro que iremos," dijo la voz de Edward desde detrás de mí. Yo salté un poco cuando él puso una reconfortante mano sobre mi hombro.

"Pero, pero, tú no puedes venir, Edward," balbuceó Alice. "¡Te perderás tu fiesta!"

"Hermana mía, tengo un cumpleaños todo los años, pero Joshua Carlisle sólo va a nacer una vez."

Alice extrajo su diminuta mano de la mía para apretar la de Edward. Cada gota de amor que ella sentía por su hermano mayor estuvo infundida en la mirada agradecida que ella le dirigió.

Fue Rosalie quien interrumpió el momento. "No te preocupes por nada, Alice. Emmett y yo nos haremos cargo de la fiesta."

Alice miró a Rosalie con recelo y yo ahogué una sonrisa. Rosalie no era considerada la diplomática de la familia y yo estaba bastante segura que no fue un accidente que Rosalie no hubiera estado involucrada en la planeación de la fiesta.

"Vamos, hermanita, ¿no confías en nosotros?" Emmett despelucó a Alice, y ella escondió una sonrisa.

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo, otra contracción la golpeó. Esme y Carlisle la llevaron aprisa hacia el auto. Yo subí al segundo piso a coger un cardigán para mí en caso de que en el hospital hiciera frío y me sorprendí al encontrar a Rosalie ya en la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"El nacimiento es tiempo de espera, por lo que van a querer zapatos y ropa cómodos. Puse unos sobre la cama para ti. La comida del hospital apesta, así que mejor toma una merienda antes de irte."

"Te importa."

"Claro que sí. Quiero a Alice, aún si a veces es una psicópata."

Apurada, me cambié de ropa después de que Rosalie se marchó al primer piso a la fiesta. De salida, puse en práctica su consejo y llené una bolsa de comida. Me encontré con Edward en el garaje y arrancamos.

"Ella realmente está teniendo un bebe," mascullé.

"No veo como puedes estar sorprendida. Ha estado teniendo contracciones por tres días."

"Pero dijeron que eran falsas."

Edward estiró su mano, soltó su teléfono de su cinturón y me lo largó. "¿Llamarías al aeropuerto por mí, por favor?"

"¿Al aeropuerto?"

"Jasper está en el aire. Su teléfono está apagado. Aunque indudablemente lo va a encender en el momento en el que aterrice, preferiría no dejarle nada a la suerte."

"No tengo el número."

Edward suspiró y tomó el teléfono de mis manos. Me sentí incompetente mientras lo miraba. Su concentración nunca dejó la carretera, pero habló con al menos cinco personas diferentes antes de que yo lo escuchara ordenándole a alguien que le avisara a Jasper Whitlock que su esposa estaba en trabajo de parto y que se dirigiera directamente al hospital.

Después de que Edward cerrara el teléfono, me quedé mirándolo. "¿Le dirán a Jasper, en el avión, sobre Alice?"

"Más les vale," respondió Edward.

Parpadeé. A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido llamar al aeropuerto. En cambio, habría estado sentada en la sala de esperas del hospital con mi celular en la mano, marcando cada dos minuto después de que el avión de Jasper aterrizara, esperando que él hubiera encendido su teléfono. Edward tenía muchas cualidades excelentes, pero yo nunca me había dado cuenta de lo calmado y efectivo que era en una situación tensa. Era tranquilizante, y me relajé sobre mi asiento de cuero.

Llegamos al hospital para encontrar que Alice ya había sido internada. Tenía cuatro centímetros de dilatación y se estaba debatiendo entre si quería drogas o no. Sólo dos personas eran permitidas dentro del cuarto con ella a la vez, por lo que nos rotamos entrando y saliendo.

Alice no mencionó la ausencia de Jasper, pero cada cinco minutos nos preguntaba qué hora era. Su labor de parto fue rápida. A las 10:20 del 20 de junio de 2008, Alice estaba completamente dilatada y lista para pujar.

Jasper no estaba ahí.

Alice nos pidió a Esme y a mí que nos quedáramos con ella hasta que él llegara. Esme respondió por las dos que por supuesto nos quedaríamos. Yo abrí mi boca para protestar—a mí no me gustaban los hospitales, tenía aprensión por los bebes y el olor de la sangre me hacía sentir nauseas—pero la mirada sobre el rostro de Alice me detuvo. En ese momento, sentí lo que debía ser tener una hermana. Hice a un lado todas las razones por las que quería estar en la sala de espera y me concentré en Alice mientras ella apretujaba mi mano cuando otra contracción la alcanzaba.

El doctor posicionó a Alice de prisa y le dijo que empezara a pujar con la próxima contracción. Él le estaba dando instrucciones sobre su respiración y algo sobre contar; yo sólo escuché la mitad de eso. Lo que sí escuché fue una conmoción en el pasillo. Una enfermera levantando su voz diciendo que sólo dos personas eran permitidas en el cuarto a la vez. El reloj leía ahora las 10:25. Era demasiado pronto para esperar a Jasper, pero si había alguna posibilidad de que él llegara tiempo…

Solté la mano de Alice y me dirigí hacia la puerta. El doctor me miró mal y yo le dije tímidamente que necesitaba un poco de aire. Él asintió y me escabullí en el pasillo. En efecto, Jasper estaba involucrado en un acalorado argumento con una enfermera.

Aclaré mi garganta y le dije directamente a la enfermera, "En estos momentos sólo hay una persona en el cuarto con Alice Whitlock."

Ni siquiera estuve segura de si Jasper me vio antes de que pasara corriendo a la enfermera y entrara al cuarto. Yo sonreí, aliviada de que las cosas estuvieran como deberían estar.

En al área de espera, Edward estaba ansioso. "¿Jasper logró llegar con Alice?"

"Si, llegó."

Me senté junto a Edward. Él me largó una taza de café y pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro. Nuestras piernas se tocaban y yo podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de mis jeans. Era una sensación maravillosa, estar así de cerca a Edward, y por primera vez, sentí como si realmente pertenecía.

Alice pujó por cerca de media hora y sin mucha más demora, Joshua Carlisle Whitlock ingresó a este mundo. Él pesó seis libras, doce onzas y llegó gritando. Alice fue trasladada a una habitación mejor y nosotros pudimos tomar nuestros turnos para visitarla a ella y al bebe.

Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para sostener al bebe Joshua, por lo que sentí alivio cuando Edward tomó la iniciativa de acunarlo contra su pecho. Una expresión tan tierna cruzó el rostro de Edward cuando él miró al recién nacido que yo me derretí.

_Te amo, _pensé mentalmente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ligeramente y me di cuenta que debí haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta. Antes de que pudiera avergonzarme o retractarme, su sorpresa fue reemplazada por la sonrisa torcida que yo tanto adoraba.

"Yo también te amo, Bella."

* * *

Esto… ¿Algún comentario?

…

Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, Limona, la autora original de este fic, tiene subidos estos 18 capítulos que llevamos. Hace poco ella subió una nota a su perfil en la que aclara que no ha abandonado la historia, pero que ha estado muy ocupada y que volverá a subir cuando tenga la historia completa para no dejar esperando demasiado a los lectores entre cap y cap cuando el momento de clímax se aproxima.

Como ya nos la alcanzamos, sólo nos queda tener paciencia, en cuanto ella suba un capítulo me pondré pilas para traducirlo lo más pronto que pueda y pasárselo a ustedes. No desesperen chicos, ella dijo que para finales de mes iba a empezar a subir. Hagamos chulito para que así sea. Y ténganme paciencia xD.

En mi perfil estaré informando como van las cosas con esta traducción y con la historia original. Vale aclarar que aún no estoy dando permisos a _nadie_ para subir esta historia a otro foro, blog o web.

…

Ahora, yo se que puede sonar demasiado, pero, ala, tenemos 500 favoritos para esta historia, unámonos todos para enviar un comentario ¿sí? El cap estaba largototote y lo merece, no sean malitos, cúmplanme ese deseo n.n

¡Estaremos hablando!


	20. Junio 20 a Junio 24 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y tengo su permiso para traducirla n.n**

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que siguen leyendo y me han enviado sus reviews y mp's a lo largo de estos dos meses de pausa, aprecio mucho mucho su fidelidad y entusiasmo para con la historia! Tengo algunos reviews y mensajes de permisos represados en mi email, perdón por la demora, ando sin pc, larga historia, trataré de responder tan pronto como pueda.

Bueno, aquí está el tan esperado capítulo 19, ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

**Viernes, Septiembre 13 de 1991**

Mi mamá era la mejor mamá del mundo.

Algunas mamás habrían esperado hasta el fin de semana para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hijos, pero mi mamá no era normal. Yo le dije que era en un día de clases, y ella me dijo que tendríamos la fiesta después del colegio, y que sería la mejor fiesta de la historia.

Yo no le creí, porque sabía que no podíamos darnos el lujo de tener una fiesta de pizza ni nada. Pero mi mamá dijo la verdad. Buscó por todo el barrio como pirata en busca a un tesoro a todos mis compañeros de clase. Una señora de edad se quejó porque éramos muy ruidosos, pero todos los otros vecinos fueron amables.

Teníamos una estación de refrescos en el porche con limonada y galletas y ya no había limonada. Fui a la casa a traer más. No había nadie en la cocina, pero pude escuchar a mi mamá gritando a alguien.

Ella nunca gritaba. Ella era la mamá genial.

Me congelé en la puerta, insegura de si entrar o quedarme afuera.

"¡Te dije que te largues!"

Entonces fue cuando lo vi. Mi mamá estaba empujándolo hacia la puerta, pero el no tenía nada de prisa. Estaba calmado, como si no estuviera asustado de Mamá.

Yo lo miré, y él me devolvió la mirada.

"Ve a tu cuarto, Marie." La voz de mamá era suave pero con furia.

"Pero…" era mi cumpleaños. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala? Yo no hice nada malo.

"Marie. Cuarto. Ahora."

Me fui pisoteando sólo un poco mientras iba hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegué al primer escalón, eché un vistazo a hurtadillas para ver si mamá me estaba mirando.

No lo estaba haciendo.

Ella estaba mirando al hombre, y él me estaba estudiando a mí. Subí corriendo las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo.

Estuve allí arriba por lo que se sintió como una eternidad antes de que Mamá subiera a checarme.

"Oye," dijo ella, y su sonrisa de Mamá estaba ahí, su voz normal.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?"

Ella no dijo nada de inmediato. En cambio, alejó el cabello que estaba en mi frente.

"¿Quién era él?" Repetí, porque ahora mi fiesta de cumpleaños estaba arruinada y quería saber a quien culpar que no fuera mi mamá.

"Marie, quiero que me prometas algo."

"¿Qué?"

"No le hables a extraños. Si ese hombre o alguien más trata de hacerte ir a cualquier lugar con él, grita tan fuerte como puedas y corre."

Nunca hablamos de ello, y yo puse el incidente entero fuera de mi mente.

* * *

**Sábado 20 y Domingo 21 de junio de 2008**

Después de que Edward dijo que me amaba me congelé.

¿Lo decía en serio? Había gente alrededor. ¿Será que me estaba siguiendo el juego? ¿Sabía él que yo lo dije en serio?

Parpadeé rápidamente y recorrí el cuarto con la mirada en busca de testigos. Alice nos estaba mirando, sus ojos brillaban. Por supuesto que ella nos estaba mirando –Edward tenía alzado a su bebe. De hecho, todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Una lágrima traicionera bajó por mi mejilla. Y luego otra. Toda la emoción en el cuarto era incontenible.

Esme tuvo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros en un instante. "¿Por qué no te sientas?"

Ella me guió hasta una silla junto a la cama y yo me hundí en ella.

Alice me estaba mirando detenidamente y yo le dirigí una sonrisa llorosa. "Es hermoso," dije, mi voz ronca por la emoción. "Tienes tanta suerte."

Alice me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. "Edward siempre ha sido bueno con bebes y niños."

"Ya estamos comprometidos, no hace falta que me vendas sus mejores cualidades."

"Oh, lo sé, pero a veces me pregunto…" su voz se fue apagando y yo me tensé, insegura de lo que quiso decir. Antes de que yo pudiera responderle, ella dijo, "Edward, tráeme mi bebe."

Edward caminó lentamente hacia el lado de la cama. Mi cabeza estaba al nivel de su muslo y él si inclinó sobre mí para pasarle el pequeño Joshua a Alice. Yo esperaba que él se alejara de mí después de que entregara el bebe, pero no lo hizo. Permaneció cerca de mí y puso una despreocupada mano sobre mi hombro.

Alice tenía toda su atención centrada en Joshua Carlisle Whitlock y lo acunó en sus brazos. Jasper se materializó en la puerta con un plato de comida. Contuve una sonrisa cuando lo vi –obvio que él no creía que la comida de la cafetería del hospital era lo bastante buena para Alice.

"Corazón," le dijo Esme a Alice, "tu papá y yo nos vamos a casa a menos que nos necesites."

"Estoy bien, mamá."

Esme besó a Jasper en la mejilla y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Luego nos dirigió a Edward y a mí una mirada cargada de significado mientras salía, y yo me di cuenta que teníamos que darle a la nueva familia un poco de tiempo a solas. Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Caminamos juntos fuera del hospital y él sostuvo la puerta por mí. Yo le agradecí tímidamente, aún insegura de sobre qué terreno nos parábamos. Él me sonrió pero su rostro era inescrutable.

El camino de regreso pasó en silencio por un rato. Yo estaba nerviosa. En el momento en que él había dicho que me amaba estaba eufórica… y ahora estaba dudando. ¿Y si todo fue un show para su hermana? Y luego otro malicioso pensamiento se me presentó.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Si?"

"Alguien casi me reconoció hoy en la fiesta."

Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos sobre el volante. "¿Quién?"

"Jason Jenks."

Silencio.

Después de un par de minutos, Edward finalmente dijo, "¿lo reconociste tu?"

"No."

"Dime lo que dijo, exactamente."

"Preguntó que hacía yo antes de que te conociera porque sentía que me conocía de algún lugar."

Yo esperaba que Edward se sorprendiera o perdiera el control, pero en cambio permaneció en silencio, sus ojos fijos en la carretera frente a nosotros.

"Tal vez te conoce, tal vez no. Esa es una frase común para coquetear e iniciar conversaciones en este ámbito social."

"Pero él está casado."

Edward se rió sin humor. "Pensarías que eso marcaría la diferencia, pero no lo hace. Prométeme que me dirás si te lo encuentras de nuevo."

Sus ojos se deslizaron desde la carretera para buscar mi rostro, y yo asentí, insegura de si podría confiar en mi voz. Yo quería que él me protegiera, pero yo también quería protegerlo a él. No podía prometer en voz alta que haría algo para ponerlo en peligro.

Cuando llegamos a casa, ésta ya había sido limpiada. La única evidencia de que una fiesta había tenido lugar allí eran los varios arreglos florales adornando la mesa de la cocina. Bajo uno de los jarrones había un trozo de papel blanco doblado.

Abrí la nota y la alisé. Decía: _Nos debes. Aceptamos pago en efectivo o en especie. –RHC_

No noté que Edward estaba leyendo la nota sobre mi hombro sino hasta que habló.

"Vaya sorpresa."

"¿Huh?" No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Era imposible concentrarse cuando podía sentir su aliento cosquilleando mi cuello, y nuestra anterior conversación en el auto quedó olvidada.

"Rosalie."

"¿Qué con ella?" No me gustaba la dirección en la que esto iba, para nada.

"No puede hacerle un favor a alguien sin exigir algo a cambio."

"¡Ella ha hecho muchas cosas buenas!"

"Estamos un poco a la defensiva, ¿no?"

"Sólo porque no puedes ver el bien en la gente…"

"¿En serio? Paso mi vida buscando el bien en la gente."

"Y eso hace peor que no puedas verlo en tu propia familia."

La quijada de Edward se movió, y por un minuto pensé que me iba a gritar, pero en cambio, su voz salió tranquila y autoritaria. "Yo amo mi familia."

"Rosalie y Emmett no tenían que coordinar la limpieza de la casa y sucede que yo pienso que la nota era una broma."

Edward suspiró. "No quiero pelear contigo. No esta noche."

Mi boca se secó de repente. Yo tampoco quería pelear con él, especialmente si él sentía lo que dijo en el hospital. Este era mi momento para preguntar. Necesitaba hacerlo ahora, antes de que perdiera mi coraje. Tenía que saber.

Sin pensarlo, puse mi mano sobre su antebrazo expuesto. Él se paralizó.

"¿Lodijisteenserio?" Las palabras salieron de mi boca en casi una ráfaga ininteligible.

Los ojos de Edward buscaron los míos por tanto tiempo que comencé a enloquecerme. Había estado tan segura de él y todo había parecido tan _perfecto _en ese momento. Ahora no sabía qué pensar. Si él podía mentir así en frente de otras personas, ¿podía yo creer cualquier cosa que dijera? Solté su antebrazo, lista para intentar tomar en broma su respuesta cuando viniera. No podía permitirle saber que lo amaba si él todavía pensaba que esto era un juego.

En lugar de alejarse, él dio un paso más cerca de mí, invadiendo mi espacio de una forma que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Sus manos encontraron las mías y las apresaron. Cuando él habló, agachó su cabeza de forma que un mechón de su cabello cayera en frente de su rostro y rozara mi frente.

Yo dejé de respirar y miré fijamente el piso.

"Bella, mírame, por favor."

Mis ojos buscaron rápidamente los suyos y me di cuenta que mis palmas probablemente estaban sudando mientras él sostenía mis manos.

"Te amo," dijo simplemente.

Un sonido ahogado escapó de mi garganta y me lancé contra su pecho.

Él envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y yo me aferré a él. Nos quedamos parados juntos por un rato, y cuando tuve un poquitín más de fuerza, levanté mi mirada hacia él.

"Yo también te amo."

Iba a decir más, y a tartamudearlo, pero Edward me salvó cubriendo mi boca con la suya.

El beso fue juguetón y cariñoso, y yo lo devolví con todo lo que tenía. Cuando nos separamos, Edward me haló consigo hacia nuestra habitación.

Este era mi momento. Desde aquella primera vez en que estuvimos juntos, yo había querido esto, lo había deseado a él de nuevo. Lo había codiciado, de hecho. ¡Y ahora íbamos a tener sexo!

Me recosté contra él, presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y luego me tiré todo.

Bostecé.

Si, bostecé. Mi vida no era tan parecida a un gran éxito de taquilla de verano como solía pensar que lo era, porque en una película, este habría sido el momento en el que la heroína y el héroe tenían una erótica escena de habitación.

Edward me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y echó un vistazo hacia el reloj. "Vamos a dormir un poco."

Tal vez estar acurrucada contra Edward no fuera lo mismo que tener sexo salvaje y apasionado de los que mencionan las novelas románticas, pero sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello y tener su brazo alrededor de mí se sentía bastante bien, la madre que sí.

***

El domingo en la mañana, el lado de la cama de Edward estaba vacío y traté de sofocar mi frustración. Él desaparecía demasiado para mi gusto. En teoría, nuestras confesiones de amor no cambiarían nada, pero ahora me sentía con derecho a saber dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

Nadie dijo que yo fuera una criatura lógica.

Consideré llamar a su celular pero decidí que tal vez las cosas estarían más claras después de que tomara una ducha y terminara de despertarme. Cepillé mis dientes y abrí el agua caliente de la ducha.

La ducha de Edward era celestial. Usé el ajuste de lluvia, y el agua me acarició conforme descendió por mi cuerpo. Permanecí en la ducha hasta que mis preocupaciones se fueron por el drenaje. Dondequiera que estuviera Edward, yo estaría bien con eso. Lo importante era que yo lo tenía conmigo, y él era mío.

Me sequé con una de las lujosas y afelpadas toallas turcas de Edward y la enrollé a mi alrededor mientras regresaba silenciosamente al cuarto por un poco de ropa.

Edward estaba ahí, descansando sobre la cama en nada más que sus boxers. Sus manos estaban metidas detrás de su cabeza y llevaba una sexi sonrisa torcida. El desayuno estaba organizado sobre dos bandejas, una a cada lado de la cama. Podía ver tocino, tostadas, fruta y jugo.

"Espero que tengas hambre"

¿Se refería a la comida o hablaba de algo más?

No importaba lo que quisiera decir. Yo lo quería todo. Pero primero, tenía que preguntar, "¿Tú cocinaste esto?"

Él se rió. "Si dijera que si, ¿me creerías?"

"Um."

"Las tostadas estaban congeladas, pero yo solito cociné el tocino en el microondas."

Fue con gran compostura que contuve la risa. No había posibilidades de que él pudiera haber hecho las tostadas. Siendo honesta, ni siquiera estaba segura de si sabía cómo hervir agua. Lo había visto encender el microondas antes, por lo que cocinar el tocino era al menos creíble.

"Ven aquí." Le dio unos golpecitos la cama junto a él.

Dudé. Llevaba puesta una toalla. Sería incómodo sentarme sobre la cama en una toalla, ¿pero no sería más incómodo desayunar desnuda?

"Hay una bata en el armario."

¡Una bata! Si. Esa era una buena idea. Algo sobre estar cerca de Edward le cortaba el poder a todo mi buen juicio.

Caminé hacia el armario y abrí la puerta. El closet era enorme, y colgando de un gancho cerca al frente estaba una bata que yo recordaba demasiado bien por nuestra noche juntos. Ponérmela me hizo sonrojar un poco, y Edward o no lo notó o pretendió no notarlo.

Nos comimos el desayuno en diez minutos exactos. Tal vez ambos estábamos un poco inquietos por llegar al evento principal.

Había esperado por esto, por él. Y estaba vez estaba bien descansada y llena de energía.

Yo lo deseaba a él.

Oh, cómo lo deseaba.

Por lo que cuando él se inclinó para besarme, puse todo mi ser en ello sin reservas. Si había una cosa que había aprendido de toda esta cosa de testigos, era que la vida necesitaba ser vivida. Era de locos desperdiciar tiempo si no sabías cuánto te quedaba.

Las manos de Edward acariciaron mis hombros a través de la bata, y la sedosa tela rozó contra mi piel sensualmente. Espinazos de calor hicieron erupción a través de mi cuerpo.

"Edward," murmuré cuando nos separamos. La punta de mi dedo trazó el contorno de su rostro. Él me amaba. _¡Él me ama!_ Quise gritárselo a los cielos.

Yo lo besé a él esta vez.

Mi cuerpo entero respondió, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez, había algo más. Mi inseguridad ya no estaba. En vez de deseo mezclado con nervios, me sentía eufórica. Estaba exactamente donde necesitaba estar, y estaba con la persona correcta.

Nuestras bocas se movieron la una contra la otra y sus manos continuaron acariciando mis hombros. Él movió mi cabello detrás de mis hombros y la palma de su mano trazó a lo largo de la 'v' de la bata, y luego continuó, bajo la tela, de modo que estaba tocando mi hombro desnudo.

Todo en mi interior se volvió papilla y desaté mi bata, ansiosa porque él tuviera acceso sin restricciones al resto de mí. Dejé que mis manos se adentraran bajo la cintura de sus boxers, pero no demasiado lejos. Esta era nuestra primera ronda de 'te amo' sexo, por lo que no había necesidad de correr. Y era mi primera vez teniendo sexo sin preocuparme por ser virgen, por lo que realmente no había necesidad de apurarse.

Pero la última semana, más o menos, había sido una gigantesca ronda de preliminares. Y finalmente había llegado a su final.

Al carajo las preliminares.

Levanté mi otra mano, agarré la cintura de sus boxers, y los bajé.

Él jadeó.

Yo sonreí.

Él me bajó sobre la cama, y por una fracción de segundo, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío como un escudo, la expresión en su rostro tierna.

"Te amo," susurré.

Nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente cuando él entró en mí. Las sensaciones físicas eran lo que yo pensé que ansiaba, pero esto fue mejor. Esto era _más._

Estar juntos era nuestro destino.

* * *

**Lunes, Junio 22 de 2008**

**Emmett**

Mi sueño anoche estuvo de mierda e igual estuvo el de la noche anterior.

Podría nunca dormir de nuevo.

El sábado en la noche, Alice me contó todo sobre la conmovedora escena en el hospital donde Edward sostuvo a bebe Joshua y luego las cursis y empalagosas profesiones de amor que siguieron. Casi suelto el teléfono.

Esto era Malo, y no Malo a lo Michael Jackson _(NT/ Se refiere a la canción de él que se llama Bad)_. Era la peor forma de Malo existente. Mi hermano estaba enamorado de Marie Swan, la testigo del siglo. Sólo que yo ya no podía siquiera pensar en ella como Marie Swan porque se había integrado a nuestras vidas como Bella.

El domingo fue mi día de negación. Pasé todo el día en la luna, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que estaban actuando y que nada de ello fue real. Que era algo que habían dicho porque otras personas estaban ahí. ¿Y qué si habían convencido a Alice? Si estaban haciendo sus trabajos bien, convencieron a todos.

Hoy estaba de regreso en el trabajo y tenía que lidiar con mierda. Bella no podía actuar ni para salirse de una bolsa de papel, por lo que sabía que ella era sincera. Y Edward, bueno, él era una causa perdida. La palabra por A era algo serio para él. Si él pensaba que ella lo decía en serio, él nunca la engañaría diciéndosela de regreso.

Me puse de pie y cerré la puerta de mi oficina. Eran casi las 8 AM por lo que otras personas empezarían a llegar pronto. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad para pensar. También necesitaba que la gente me dejara solo para poder mantener mi masivo dolor de cabeza en línea. Regresé a mi oficina, me senté en mi silla, puse mis codos sobre el escritorio y puse mi cabeza en mis manos.

Ella era una testigo. Ella era mi testigo. Cuando todo esto terminara, ella estaría con WitSec y estaría destinada a desaparecer. Cuatro meses atrás, hubiera jurado que una supermodelo podría haberse mudado con Edward y a él no le hubiera importado. El plan del compromiso de 'Bella' y Edward desbaratándose parecía razonable cuando lo concebí. La capacidad de atención de Edward para con las mujeres era corto, y nadie más que Mamá había creído que él fuera capaz de tener una relación duradera.

Por todo lo que yo sabía, esta pudiera ser la única oportunidad que mi hermanito tenía en el amor. Si, teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero eso no quería decir que yo quería sentenciarlo a vivir como un monje. ¿Y qué con Bella? Dado todo por lo que ella había pasado, si ella podía encontrar la felicidad con mi hermano, ¿no debería poder hacerlo? Mis niñas ya la estaban llamando tía Bella. Y eso sin siquiera considerar que mi Hermanita quiso a Bella ahí en el hospital con ella.

Ahora, con Rosalie y Alice pensando en Bella como una hermana, mis niñas ya haciendo planes con ella como si ella fuera su adorada tía, y Edward enamorándose… ¿cómo podría ella desaparecer de nuestras vidas? ¿Y si yo no podía protegerla? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Libby y a Emma que tipos malos habían matado a tía Bella?

Rosalie me iba a matar, y sólo Dios sabía lo que haría que pusieran en mi lápida. Mi habilidad para ocultarle cosas a ella era mínima como mucho, y esto había elevado a un nivel donde ella se _iba _a enterar.¿Lo lamentaba? Si, diablos, lamentaba tener que ocultárselo a Rosalie. Pero no lamentaba tratar de ayudar a Bella. Sólo lamentaba no ser cierta clase de Swami _(Tutor religioso Hindú) _que pudiera haber sabido que Bella iba a volverse tan cercana a mi hermano y a la familia entera –de haber sabido eso, puede que hubiera manejado las cosas de manera diferente.

Pero hice lo que hice. Y ahora estaba en un embrollo sin forma obvia de ganar.

No ayudaba que hubiera ratas en WitSec, lo que obstaculizaba mis opciones. Ellos sabían que ella estaba con vida ahora, y la fecha del juicio estaba fijada y acercándose rápido. La semana pasada, James vino husmeando por mi oficina, preguntando dónde estuve el día de la deposición.

Mi cuartada era a toda prueba, por supuesto, y soy mejor mentiroso que Edward, pero eso no me dio mucha confianza. ¿Qué tan lejos irían los Volturi para evitar que Bella testificara? Si ellos pensaban que había una remota posibilidad de que yo supiera su paradero, ¿estaba yo en peligro? ¿Estaba mi familia?

Lo que necesitaba era un plan. Y por mucho que no quisiera, necesitaba involucrar a Edward. Él era el que se mantenía seis movimientos delante de su oponente. Y él tenía mucho que perder.

* * *

**Miércoles, Junio 24 de 2008**

Bella y Rosalie estaban visitando a Alice y a bebe Joshua. Mis niñas estaban arriba, dormidas en sus camas. La engreída cerveza belga de Edward estaba guardada en la hielera, un gran privilegio dado que toda mi casa era enteramente norteamericana.

Yo estaba listo para nuestra charla con el corazón en la mano.

El suave golpe sobre la puerta vino justo a las 9:30. Lo vi por la cámara y abrí la puerta.

Edward entró a la casa y removió sus zapatos. Yo me relajé un poco. Últimamente las cosas habían estado tensas entre nosotros, pero Edward estaba obedeciendo las reglas de la casa de Rosalie al quitarse sus zapatos.

Fuimos a la sala. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Edward soltó una carcajada.

"Hay una hielera en la sala."

La hielera fue un golpe de genialidad, incluso si Edward no lo admitía. "De esta forma no tenemos que seguir parándonos."

"Dios nos prohíba el esfuerzo de ponernos de pies y caminar a la cocina."

"Podemos poner las tuyas en el refri si eso te ayuda a mantener tu esbelta figura, pero las mías se quedan en la hielera."

Todavía sonriendo burlón, Edward se sentó sobre mi silla de cuero favorita.

Escogí una de sus cervezas de la hielera y se la lancé. Él la atrapó y levanto una ceja ante la marca.

"Seh, cedí y compré un poco de mierda extranjera para ti. Será mejor que te la tomes. Y más te vale que creas que lo que sea que no te tomes se va yendo a casa contigo."

"¿Destapador?"

Claro que él iba necesitar la única cosa que yo había dejado en la cocina. Nadie necesitaba un destapador para la cerveza americana. Fui airado a la cocina para traer uno.

Cuando regresé, Edward tenía sus pies sobre le mesita de centro. Yo nunca lo había visto tan relajado. Se veía… diferente. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes. No había arrugas en su frente. Su boca se torcía como si pudiera sonreír. Daba miedo.

"Atrapa," dije, lanzando el destapador en su dirección.

Él lo atrapó sin inmutarse. Ni siquiera hizo uno de sus comentarios socarrones sobre como yo siempre tenía que tirar todo. El lado sospechoso de mi naturaleza se preguntó si quizás los Volturi lo habían alcanzado ya. Había drogas que podían hacer a la gente inusualmente feliz….

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Cierto. Era hora de ir al grano. Esta no era una reunión social, aún cuando yo la había disfrazado como una.

"¿Te contó Bella que la fecha del juicio había sido fijada?"

"No lo hizo." Su quijada se tensó y las arrugas regresaron a su frente. Me relajé un poco. Después de todo, él era mi hermano.

"Lo fue. Febrero 23"

"Eso es pronto."

"Lo sé. Necesitamos hablar de expectativas."

"¿Expectativas de quién?"

"Mías. Tuyas."

"Muy bien."

"Tu y yo, nosotros no nos hemos visto exactamente a los ojos últimamente." Por no decir algo peor, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a sacarlo todo al aire todavía. Jugueteé con el borde del papel sobre mi cerveza, despegándolo un poco. Cuando estaba en la universidad, despegar el papel en una pieza significaba que ibas a tener suerte esa noche. Un poco de suerte me vendría bien.

"La amo."

Levanté mi vista de la botella para ver a Edward mirándome directamente. Incluso esperándomelo, aún me sacó de mis casillas. Tomé un trago de cerveza para comprarme unos pocos segundos para pensar. Esto tenía que ser manejado con cuidado. Rosalie no estaba en casa, pero puse la cerveza sobre mi posavasos de todas formas. Me incliné hacia delante en mi asiento y crucé mis brazos frente a mí.

"Edward. ¿Qué esperas tú que pase después del juicio?"

"No quiero estar lejos de ella"

"¿Si entiendes que ella está en WitSec? ¿Qué no estará a salvo después del juicio?"

Sus ojos destellaron en la tenue luz. "No soy idiota."

"¿Entonces vas a disfrutar lo que tienes con ella ahora y cada uno irá por su camino después de que el juicio haya terminado?"

Silencio.

Tal vez whiskey hubiera sido una mejor elección. Creo que pensé que habríamos tomado unas cuantas cervezas antes de ir al grano.

"Debes saber que no puedes mantenerla a salvo. Los Volturi están en todos lados."

"¿Crees que no sé eso? ¿Crees que no he investigado mis propias conexiones? ¿Qué no estoy monitoreando la gente a nuestro alrededor?"

Whoa. WHOA. Retrocede el camión. "¿Qué quieres decir, monitoreando la gente alrededor de ti?" Mi voz era amable y uniforme, como cuando hablaba con un testigo nervioso. De seguro Edward no me ocultaría información relacionada con la seguridad de Bella. Yo era el profesional. Se suponía que yo era el que debía mantenerla a salvo.

La mirada en mi rostro debió haber sido asesina, pues Edward se deslizó hacia atrás en su silla y comenzó a hablar rápido.

"Me tomé tiempo para investigar un poco sobre la gente que ella pudiera encontrarse en mi círculo. Fue peor de lo que había pensado."

Yo no estaba seguro que me emputaba más-que Edward no se hubiera molestado en decirme qué había descubierto, o que yo no hubiera pensado en hacer la misma clase de investigación. Ya sea que estuviera ignorando mi furia o no lo hubiera notado, él siguió hablando.

"Hay más de cincuenta contactos en mi círculo que tienen lazos directos o indirectos con los Volturi."

Me atoré con mi cerveza. "¿Qué demonios quieres decir, que conoces cincuenta personas relacionadas con los Volturi? ¿No pensaste que esa fuera información importante qué compartir?"

Al menos tenía la decencia de verse un poco culpable. "Yo sabía que armarías la de Troya. Y siendo realistas, probablemente pudieras haber hecho la misma investigación tu mismo si hubieras pensado que era importante."

"¿Cuándo ibas a contarme sobre esto?"

"Cuando fuera relevante."

Hice una mueca de dolor, justo ahí, porque sabía que él no me había dicho lo peor. Incluso de niño él era así. Eso lo hacía un buen jugador de ajedrez pero un pésimo jugador en equipo. "¿Hay algo más que yo pudiera considerar relevante?"

"Estoy en el proceso de juramentación para unirme a la Occhi."

"¿Qué diablos es la Oak-y?" De seguro los Volturi no tenían ninguna conexión con un grupo de abraza-árboles.

"Una sociedad secreta que los Volturi usan para controlar a la gente, y yo soy su nuevo pupilo," respondió él con calma. Puso su botella vacía sobre la mesita de centro y cogió otra de la hielera. Antes de sentarse me lanzó una segunda cerveza.

La destapé y me bajé media de inmediato. Tuve que hacerlo, o iba a perder los estribos. Esta era una noche que estaba destinada a que yo le revelara información a Edward, y no estaba resultando bien. Me tomé el resto de la botella y la bajé de golpe sobre la mesita de centro.

"Espero que te des cuenta que estoy ejercitando un control sobre-humano al no golpearte en la cabeza."

"Estoy en guerra con los Volturi. Estoy aplicando el principio fundamental de mantener a mis enemigos cerca."

"Tú eres un hombre. Contra la mafia. No tienes oportunidad de lograr nada más que hacer que te maten a ti y a Bella."

"No estoy de acuerdo."

"Lo estarías," mascullé. "¿Sabe Bella de esta Oaky vaina que estás haciendo?"

"Claro que no." Siseó.

"¿No crees que ella debería saber?"

Edward me miró envenenado.

Yo le devolví la mirada. Porque yo estaba en lo correcto. ¿Cierto?

Articulando cada palabra cuidadosamente, él dio por terminado nuestro concurso de miradas. "Decirle a Bella la preocupará. Ella ya tiene pesadillas. Ella ya está asustada. No hay nada que ella pueda hacer sobre los Volturi alrededor de nosotros. Y ella no puede detenerme de interactuar con la Occhi. Eso ya está hecho. Decirle sólo la pondrá en el límite, y esa es una posibilidad que no podemos darnos el lujo de ignorar cuando su seguridad reposa sobre nuestro éxito engañando gente."

Él tenía un punto. En un mundo ideal, Bella debería saber, pero su habilidad para mentir era una mierda, por lo que tal vez decirle sólo los pondría en más peligro. Pero Edward necesitaba desengañarse de la idea de que él estaba dirigiendo la orquesta, y eso necesitaba pasar _pronto._

"Está bien. Así es como va a ser. No más de este acto de héroe solo. Necesitas estar en contacto constante conmigo sobre todo esto. Las conexiones de los Volturi. La Occhi. Todo. Somos un equipo, tu y yo, y espero tu entera colaboración."

"Bien. Pero quiero a Bella fuera de esto tanto como sea posible."

"Me parece justo." Y aquí es donde dudé. "Estoy un poco… preocupado… sobre lo cercana que Bella se ha vuelto con nuestra familia."

"Igual yo."

"Pero tu lo dejas pasar."

"No veo cómo podía haberlo detenido. ¿Has conocido a nuestra hermana Alice?"

"Yo te pondría a ti contra Alice cualquier día de la semana."

Edward sonrió. "Y perderías, porque Alice es pequeña pero imponente."

"¿Qué carajo vamos a hacer para arreglar esto?"

"Bella se está escondiendo a simple vista. Las cosas están bien."

"Te estas comprometiendo con un grupo mafioso de mierda. Las cosas no están bien." _No están bien _era decir poco, pero Edward no respondía bien a comentarios francos y yo estaba tratando de hablar su lenguaje.

"Tengo las cosas bajo control." Y tuvo el nervio de dirigirme una sonrisa confiada.

Yo lo miré rayado. "Esto no es un juego. Estamos hablando de personas que amamos."

"Si yo creyera por un momento que su presencia está poniendo en peligro a nuestra familia, me la llevaría a cualquier otro lugar."

"Te voy a tomar la palabra." Y lo haría cumplirla, dispuesto o no.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Si tienen teorías, presentimientos, miedos, preocupaciones, nuevos descubrimientos o retorcidas ideas de lo que se teje entre líneas recuerden compartirlas en los reviews!! Se aprecia cualquiera comentario o crítica constructiva n.n

El siguiente cap lo sube Limona el domingo 17, pero como regreso a clases el lunes 18 y tengo algunas cosas por hacer que esta es la hora y no he hecho, no sé cuando pueda subir el siguiente cap xD. Tal vez me tarde dos semanas o menos. Ténganme paciencia, por favor.

**NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA xD: **Esta tarde recibí un mensaje que me informaba que fui nominada al premio **_Autor 'La trama no es mía' (Mejor Traductora)_** en los premios Copa Twilight de Plata!!!

Las votaciones empezaran el Lunes 18 en www(punto)thesilvercuptwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com (por un fallo técnico cambiron la pag) hay otras 4 traductoras/autoras bastante geniales compitiendo conmigo, si quieren votar por mi se los agradeceré mucho pero recuerden, la decisión es solo de ustedes, voten por quien consideren la mejor n.n

¡Muchísimas gracias por la nominación a las personitas que me tuvieron en cuenta! n.n

Y no se olviden de comentar xD, extraño leer reviews...Hablamos!


	21. Agosto 1 a Septiembre 4 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y yo me adjudico su traducción. **

_Dedo parado_- Es un término para referirse a las personas muy ricas y q se creen más que los demás.

_Rollo Parker House- _es un pan hecho aplanando el centro de una bola de masa con un rodillo de modo que tome una forma oval, luego ésta se dobla a la mitad. Están hechos con leche y generalmente son muy mantecosos, suaves y ligeramente dulces con una capa crujiente. – Wikipedia.

* * *

**Capítulo 20

* * *

**

**Lunes, Octubre 29 de 2007**

Este no era un trabajo normal.

A lo largo de los últimos seis meses había sido aprendiz de Heidi. Aro lo llamaba aprender cómo hacer preguntas. Yo lo llamaba sacarle información por debajo de cuerda a la gente.

Usábamos ropa de diseñador pagada por Volterra Inc. Comíamos platos tan costosos que costaban más de lo que yo gastaba en la tienda en un mes entero. Al principio era incómodo a más no poder. Volterra tenía todo este dinero, ¿y nos tenían a Heidi y a mí gastándonoslo en ropa y comida? Con el tiempo, me habitué a los signos de dólares. No importa cuánto costara algo, Heidi sacudía su reluciente tarjeta de crédito negra y era nuestro.

¿Qué teníamos que hacer nosotras a cambio de esta generosidad? Hablábamos con gente; mucha gente. La mayoría de personas a las que les hablábamos eran huéspedes de Volterra, volaban de todas partes del mundo para visitar. Algunas de las personas no eran huéspedes de Volterra, y no sabían que estarían hablando con nosotras hasta que nosotras nos les acercábamos. Esas conversaciones eran las que más me incomodaban, pero Heidi ni siquiera pestañeaba.

No hacíamos nada ilícito ni ilegal. Aro nos daba objetivos, una lista de puntos relacionados con información interesante que nuestros objetivos tendrían, y luego nosotras tratábamos de obtener la información. Al principio parecía imposible, pero Heidi era mágica. Me convencí de que si alguien sabía algo, lo iba a escupir. Todo lo que nosotras hacíamos era hablarle a la gente, entretenerlos—de vez en cuando saldríamos con ellos a lugares como la sinfonía—y la gente nos contaría las cosas. Después de eso, yo escribiría un reporte para Aro y lo entregaría a la mañana siguiente.

¿Sabía la gente que nosotras estábamos hablando con ellos con el propósito de obtener información? Nunca estuve segura. Le pregunté a Heidi, y ella dijo que por supuesto que sí. Le pregunté a Aro, y él me dijo que era lo bastante lista como para descubrirlo por mi cuenta.

Yo no estaba segura de por qué estaba de aprendiz con Heidi. Nunca podría ser tan atractiva como ella y tampoco me podía imaginar jamás ser tan coqueta. Joven o viejo, apuesto o feo, hombre o mujer—Heidi los encantaba a todos. Yo era simple. Donde el cabello de Heidi era de un brillante color caoba, el mío era marrón. Sus ojos eran como dulce té helado en un día de verano. Los míos eran marrones. Su piel era dorada y saludable, mientras que la mía era blanca y aburrida. No había similitudes que yo pudiera detectar.

Hoy, era mi turno en tomar las riendas. Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta. Heidi estaba cerca por si acaso yo metía la pata, pero se suponía que hiciera esto sin ayuda. Esperé a que el objetivo estuviera al alcance, y entonces dejé caer mi maletín.

Los papeles se regaron por todos lados y yo pretendí que eran importantes. Como se esperaba, el objetivo me ayudó a recoger los documentos. Desde ahí, entablamos conversación.

Después de todo, tal vez podría hacer esto.

* * *

**Lunes, Agosto 1 de 2008**

Yo pensé que una boutique para novias sería muy de estirados. Pues bien, Esme quería mandar a _confeccionar_ un vestido para mí, por lo que obviamente no sería lo bastante estirada para ella. Y ni Alice ni Rosalie habían tenido vestidos 'listos para llevar', de modo que Esme estaba determinada a que yo tampoco tuviera uno.

Me rehusé a visitar un diseñador para que tomara mis medidas y me hiciera algo a la medida. Fue la primera vez que le dije no a Esme, y me sorprendió un poco haber tenido éxito. Sin titubear, ella me dijo que yo era la novia y que lo haríamos a mi manera. Alice señaló en privado que probarse vestidos era el primer paso para decidirse por algo hecho a la medida, por lo que no debería considerarlo como una victoria todavía.

Para la boda de su hijo menor, Esme había dejado ya depósitos para tres floristerías y reservado todo un hotel de lujo en el centro de la ciudad para la noche del 20 Junio de 2009. Nos casaríamos en el último piso con una vista de toda la ciudad a nuestro alrededor.

Yo tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a la boda. Con todo el caos de planear la boda e ir de compras y dejar depósitos, era fácil creer que ésta era la vida real. Ya no sentía que estaba viviendo una mentira. Me sentía segura en el amor de Edward. Pasábamos nuestras noches descubriendo secretos el uno del otro. Su familia me rodeaba como una manta de seguridad. Era fácil olvidar que todo esto era falso.

"Psst," susurró Alice en mi oído.

Salté, habiendo olvidado que tenía una audiencia. Estaba dejando que mi amor por Edward me volviera descuidada. "¿Qué?" Susurré de regreso. "¿Y por qué estamos susurrando?"

"Porque te veías demasiado seria como para que usara mi voz normal."

"Lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Como pensar en lo real que se está volviendo esta boda." Esa no era una mentira. Para ser un evento de ficción, la boda estaba cobrando vida propia.

"¿Te emociona probarte los vestidos?" Alice estaba prácticamente vibrando de la emoción.

Yo miré al pequeño Joshua, atado fuertemente contra ella en un canguro. No tenía idea cómo era posible que pudiera dormir cuando Alice era tan efervescente, pero lo hacía. Incluso soltó un pequeño bufido como para probar su satisfacción.

"¿Bueno? ¿Lo estás?" Demandó Alice cuando no respondí lo bastante rápido.

Le dirigí una sonrisa precavida. "Me emociona la idea de tener una eternidad con Edward." _O al menos lo haría, si eso fuera posible._

Entramos a la tienda y me quedé sin palabras. Yo esperaba que la tienda fuera súper lujosa, pero en cambio, era acogedora. La única indicación de que era una tienda merecedora del patrocinio de Alice y Esme era un signo cerca de la puerta escrito a mano en una hermosa caligrafía, indicando que las futuras novias eran vistas sólo por cita.

El salón de estar estaba vacío. Alice entró directamente y timbró una pequeña campanilla que descansaba sobre una mesa auxiliar. La campana produjo suaves y tintineantes notas que inundaron el cuarto.

Un par de segundos después, una joven mujer abrió un set de puertas de cristal y entró.

Ella nos sonrió ampliamente. "Buenas. Usted debe ser Alice. Qué hermoso bebe tiene."

Alice sonrió complacida. "Lo es, ¿no es cierto?"

Luego dirigió su sonrisa hacia mí. "Y usted debe ser Bella, nuestra novia."

Sus palabras debieron haber infundido miedo y paranoia en mi corazón, pero su sonrisa era genuina y más que un poco contagiosa.

"Su futura suegra ya está aquí, disfrutando de un capuchino en la parte de atrás. ¿Puedo traerle algo alguna de las dos?"

"Agua para mí," dijo Alice.

"Estoy bien."

"Por aquí, señoras."

Fuimos hacia atrás, por las puertas de cristal y al interior de una habitación llena de vestidos. Esme estaba sentada sobre un sofá en el medio del cuarto, mordisqueando bizcochos

Cada una su turno para abrazarla y Esme consintió un poco a Joshua. Yo no estaba segura de cuál era el procedimiento a seguir en un almacén como este, por lo que merodeé un poco hasta que fue claro que me debía sentar.

La joven que nos recibió se presentó a sí misma como Margaret. Ella se sentó con nosotras e inició una charla sobre mi visión de la boda. Dado que yo no tenía visión, Esme y Alice fueron las que más hablaron. Después de diez o quince minutos de charlar, Margaret desapareció. Cuando ella regresó, nos informó que alguien estaba juntando los vestidos apropiados para mí de modo que pudiera empezar a probarme cosas en un probador.

Margaret me guió al interior de un vestier lo bastante grande como para albergar un sofá pequeño, dos sillones, un espejo triple y suficiente espacio para colgar los posibles vestidos. Ya había un vestido blanco esperando por mí.

"¿Trajo algunos zapatos especiales que le gustaría usar?"

"¿Zapatos?" ¿Por qué traería zapatos? Estaba aquí para probarme vestidos.

Sintiendo mi confusión, Margaret agregó rápidamente, "algunas señoras tienen elegidos los zapatos que les gustaría usar antes de probarse los vestidos. Otras sólo quieren usar zapatillas mientras se los prueban. Si me dice su talla de calzado, puedo traerle unas zapatillas blancas para que use."

"Talla siete."

"¿Y está usando un sostén sin tiras?"

Me sonrojé y sacudí mi cabeza. Aparentemente, yo no tenía ni idea que lo que involucraba probarse vestidos.

"Puedo sacar uno para usted de nuestra tienda de lencería."

Le dije mi talla y ella regresó con ambos, zapatos y un brasier.

Comenzamos con el vestido en el colgador. Era uno talla 6, y aunque no me quedaba perfectamente, me quedó lo bastante bien como para tener una idea de cómo se vería en mi talla. Me las arreglé para mantenerme calmada mientras Margaret me ayudaba a ponerme el vestido y cerraba el cierre por mí.

Esme y Alice fueron acompañadas dentro y ambas hicieron ahhh y ohhh en todos los momentos apropiados mientras yo daba vueltas para ellas.

Todo iba bien hasta que me subí sobre la plataforma para mirarme en el espejo triple. No tenía velo, pero eso no importaba. Me veía como una novia. El vestido blanco strapless de falda acampanada hecho en satín con cuentas bordadas me hacía ver como si estuviera saliendo de las páginas de una revista para novias.

Los lagrimales de mis ojos ardían. Yo no era una novia. Yo nunca iba a ser una novia. Podría soñar y soñar con un futuro con Edward, pero eso nunca pasaría. Jamás. Respiré profundo y traté de mantener las lágrimas a raya. _No lloraré. _

Esme tenía buen ojo y estuvo a mi lado de inmediato. "Bella, corazón, ¿qué ocurre?"

Gimoteé. Pude haber detenido las lágrimas si no fuera por la amabilidad y la preocupación de Esme. Las cascadas se abrieron y las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. No había nada que yo pudiera decir, y las lágrimas no se detendrían. Lloré aún más fuerte.

Margaret me largó una caja de pañuelos y luego desapareció prontamente a través de las puertas de cristal. Esme me guió hacia el sofá y me sentó junto a ella. Acarició mi cabello con su mano, y yo me permití apoyarme sobre el amor y la protección que no merecía. Ella no me preguntó de nuevo qué estaba mal, y por eso estaba agradecida.

Alice acarició mi cabeza y luego anunció que necesitaba ir a darle de comer a Joshua.

Esme y yo estábamos solas en el vestidor de la tienda para novias, rodeadas de vestidos blancos, sentadas sobre un diván de felpilla color lavanda. Las lágrimas continuaron por varios vergonzosos minutos antes de que pudiera controlarme lo suficiente como para secar mis ojos y sonar mi nariz.

"Sé que debe ser duro probarte vestidos de novia sin tu madre."

La idea nunca se me había ocurrido y trajo consigo una nueva ronda de lágrimas. Si Mamá estuviera con vida, si ella pudiera verme ahora, ¿qué habría dicho? Ella habría estado enojada de que me hubiera involucrado con los Vulturi. Ella estaría preocupada. Se fliparía porque me enamoré de alguien rico, pues ella sospechaba de la gente con dinero. Su filosofía: _Sólo hay un número determinado de formas para terminar con dinero, y ninguna de ellas es buena. _Pero quizás, quizás ella vería lo mucho que yo amaba a Edward y estaría feliz por mí. La extrañaba tanto.

"Yo nunca podré tomar el lugar de tu madre, Bella, pero te amaré como si fueras mía. Espero que sepas eso. Si alguna vez necesitas un amigo que te escuche o un hombro para llorar, estoy aquí para ti." Las manos de Esme continuaron sus tiernas caricias sobre mi cabello y me encontré relajándome con el paso de los minutos.

Tomé un gran suspiro tembloroso. Y luego otro. "Gracias," dije al final.

"¿Quieres ir a casa? Si esto no es agradable…"

"Estaré bien." Y estaría bien, si podía salirme de la realidad y regresar a la tierra de la pretensión donde esta boda era real.

Con un sexto sentido envidiable, Margaret se materializó con una taza de té de manzanilla y un panecillo. También trajo tajadas de pepino, lo que pareció una elección rara, pero su nítido y crocante crujido fue de alguna forma reconfortante. Cuando me comía el primero, Esme se parecía querer decir algo, pero luego me dio sólo unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonrió.

Alice regresó con un bebe alerta en sus brazos. Sus ojos pasearon alrededor del cuarto y sus diminutos pies patearon mientras ella lo sostenía bajo su brazo.

"¿Qué me perdí?" Preguntó Alice.

"Nada. Estoy a punto de ir por la segunda ronda." Forcé una sonrisa.

***

Saqué los espárragos envueltos en tocino del horno y empecé a servirlos. Los vegetales crudos estaban sobre el mesón. La lasaña entró al horno. Vertí el vino rojo dentro de un decantador y comencé cortar las cosas para la ensalada. La masa para los rollos Parker House se había duplicado en tamaño y estaba lista para ser amasada –con los puños- y moldeada. Todo en la cocina avanzaba sin problema, pero yo todavía estaba inquieta.

Escuché a Edward entrar, pero no me di la vuelta. Era mucho más fácil moldear mis rollos en pequeños tréboles que contarle sobre mi día. Podía escuchar sus pasos dentro de la casa conforme él se acercaba a la cocina. Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" Preguntó, su voz baja.

Levanté la mirada de mis rollos e hice contacto visual brevemente. "Estuvo bien."

"¿Oh?" Sus ojos captaron los aperitivos, el vino y el desorden de platos que aún no habían llegado al lavaplatos. "Te has superado a ti misma para la cena."

"No seas tontito."

"Bella, si esa es lasaña en el horno, hay suficiente comida ahí para alimentar una fiesta de ocho."

"Los sobrantes estarán buenos mañana."

"¿Qué pasó hoy?"

Yo lo miré, y no pude alejar mis ojos, aunque mis manos siguieron moldeando rollos. No había punto en ocultarle nada a él. Me conocía demasiado bien. Darme cuenta de eso fue tanto reconfortante como aterrador.

"Comprar el vestido fue duro," dije. Su obvio amor por mí me estaba poniendo difícil el ser fuerte.

Edward dudó. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Es sólo que," pausé, buscando las palabras, "me veía como una novia."

"Esto no durará para siempre. Cuando todo se termine…" La voz de Edward se apagó cuando notó mi expresión.

"No puedo hablar de ello." Nosotros habíamos tenido esta conversación antes. O más bien, yo había evitado esta conversación antes.

Él camino el resto del espacio entrando a la cocina hasta que estuvo parado detrás de mí y apoyó sus manos sobre mi cadera; tomó toda mi concentración seguir trabajando en los rollos.

"No quiero estar lejos de ti," murmuró en mi oído.

Yo terminé el último trébol, cubrí los rollos y los empujé a un lado. Necesitaban crecer por un rato. No me di la vuelta. En cambio, me permití sentir la proximidad de Edward.

Yo sabía lo que él quería. Él quería que yo estuviera de acuerdo, que dijera que no quería estar lejos de él tampoco. Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. Eran palabras verdaderas, pero decirlas sería darles poder sobre mí. Yo ya tenía más de lo que alguna vez esperé o tuve esperanza de tener. ¿Qué derecho tenía a pedir más?

En vez de responderle, me di la vuelta y presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Por un momento, me preocupó que él fuera a alejarme y a demandar que habláramos, pero tal vez él sabía que yo no podría manejarlo.

* * *

**Miércoles y Jueves, Septiembre 3 y 4 de 2008**

"¿Debería conseguirnos otra botella?"

Me reí. Nosotras definitivamente no _necesitábamos _otra botella de Cristal, pero había algo tan pecaminosamente delicioso en pasar el rato junto a la piscina en un día soleado, bebiendo champaña helada.

Rose no esperó a que respondiera. En lugar de eso, estiró sus largas piernas sobre el lado de su silla y extendió su alta figura hasta que se alzó sobre mí.

Protegí mis ojos contra el brillante sol y levanté la mirada hacia ella.

"Yo todavía me puedo parar," dijo, "así que necesitamos más."

Una parte de mí se sentía culpable de que estuviéramos desperdiciando toda una tarde bebiendo alcohol que costaba más que de lo que valía un mes de comestibles. Pero la otra parte de mí se deleitaba en la decadencia. Rosalie era buena compañía; ella había vivido más, antes de conocer a Emmett, de lo que la mayoría de personas vivían en todas sus vidas. Habíamos pasado la mayoría de la tarde riéndonos y yo estaba feliz. Ella también estaba feliz. No era seguido que se tomaba tiempo libre de ser una mamá.

Esperé un par de minutos por Rosalie, y luego me di cuenta que tenía que hacer pis. Mejor acabar con esto antes de que nos internáramos en la segunda botella, ¿cierto? Enrollando bien una toalla de playa alrededor de mi cintura, caminé tranquilamente de regreso a la casa. Entré por la cocina y escuché voces en el salón de estar.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta y la excitación por el alcohol se me evaporó. Había un hombre hablando con Rose. ¿Qué estaba haciendo alguien que no fuera Edward o Emmett en la casa? Me arrastré por la cocina y miré detenidamente alrededor de la esquina, examinando la entrada. El hombre era Jason Jenks. Él estaba _aquí, _charlando con Rose en su bikini blanco como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Los fuertes latidos de mi corazón vibraron a través de mis oídos y no pude escuchar nada que lo que estaban diciendo. Un millón de pensamientos pasaron volando por mi cabeza, pero no pude concentrarme en ninguno de ellos. Todo lo que pude sentir fue pánico. Jason Jenks me recordaba de algún lugar, y ahora él estaba en la casa de Edward, entablando una conversación con Rosalie. ¿Era mi imaginación, o sus ojos se estaban desviando por todo el vestíbulo, asimilándolo todo?

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, pero fueron probablemente cinco minutos, ellos dejaron de hablar y Rose lo acompañó a la puerta. Aún cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, mi corazón no se calmó.

Rose me vio entonces y caminó hacia mí. "Bella, ¿estás bien? Te vez verde."

Me forcé a tragar el nudo en mi garganta. Tenía que actuar normal.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre aquí?" Mi voz salió un poco temblorosa y no sonó como la mía.

"Dejando algo para Edward, ¿por qué?

"¿Tu lo dejaste entrar?"

Ella me miró raro. "Claro que lo hice. Da la casualidad de que yo estaba aquí cuando él apareció en el intercomunicador, diciendo que tenía algo para Edward."

"¡Él pudo haber sido cualquier persona!"

"Eres una borracha paranoica. Todo está bien." Rosalie rodó sus ojos. "Él estuvo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, ¿recuerdas?"

Mordí mi lengua. No había nada que yo pudiera decirle a Rosalie que tuviera sentido para ella. Desde su perspectiva, yo estaba comportándome como una demente.

"¿Qué le dejó a Edward?"

"Algo de arte. Está por allí."

Estaba en la esquina del vestíbulo, una caja de madera, cuadrada, de sólo unos pocos centímetros de profundidad. Era la clase correcta de contenedor para una pintura, ¿pero y si no era una pintura? ¿Y si era una bomba o un gas venenoso o alguna clase de equipo espía?

Rose regresó a la piscina con nuestra nueva botella de Cristal mientras yo revisaba las cámaras de seguridad para asegurarme que Jason Jenks se hubiese ido. Cuando me sentí segura de su ausencia, me oculté en el baño como originalmente había planeado, salpiqué agua fría sobre mi rostro y volví a salir para revisar el paquete que Jason había traído.

Si lo abría y no había nada, no había lío. Si lo abría y era algo peligroso, ¿entonces qué?

Llamé a Edward, aunque me detesté a mi misma por posiblemente ponerlo en peligro. No sabía qué más hacer. Él me dijo que no lo tocara y que estaría en casa en diez minutos.

No fueron los diez minutos más largos de mi vida, pero cada segundo se alargó como una eternidad. Todas mis experiencias previas con el peligro sólo habían sido sobre mí, y a veces Emmett, pero esta vez Rose estaba afuera y Edward venía para acá. Cualquiera de los dos podría resultar herido, y todo sería mi culpa. No pude regresar a la piscina y seguir bebiendo Cristal como si nada hubiera pasado. Si había una bomba en la caja y producía alguna clase de beep o algo, ¿no sería mejor estar cerca?

O tal vez sería mejor estar fuera de la casa.

Detestaba no saber. Detestaba la culpa que comprometía mi habilidad para pensar claramente. Porque si yo hubiera estado pensando, habría llamado a Emmett. Rose estaba aquí de visita, por lo que sería completamente normal que Emmett hiciera una parada en la casa.

Abrí rápidamente mi teléfono y marqué el celular de Emmett.

Él contestó al segundo timbre.

"Hola Bella." Su voz habría sonado normal para la mayoría de gente, pero yo podía escuchar la tensión subyacente.

"¿Estás ocupado?" De pronto estaba dudando el revelar todo. ¿Y si se enojaba conmigo por poner en peligro a su esposa…y su hermano y sus hijas y a su familia entera? _Soy una persona horrible. _

"Nunca estoy demasiado ocupada para hablarte. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedes venir? Hay un paquete sospechoso en el vestíbulo. Edward está en camino, pero yo me sentiría mejor si tú estuvieras aquí. Rosalie también está aquí."

Silencio.

"¿Todavía estás ahí?"

"¿Rosalie está en la casa?" A estas alturas, cualquiera podría haber escuchado la tensión en su voz.

"Si."

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Eso creo. Pero me siento un poco paranoica--"

Él me interrumpió. "Estaré ahí de inmediato."

Edward llegó primero, sus llantas chillando sobre el camino de entrada. La puerta que daba a la casa desde el garaje se estrelló contra la pared, y sus pasos retumbaron sobre el piso cuando mientras entraba corriendo al vestíbulo. Su cabello apuntaba en todas las direcciones, como si hubiera pasado sus dedos por éste repetidamente de camino a casa.

"Estás a salvo," dijo Edward, atrayéndome dentro de un busco abrazo.

"Bueno, no lo toqué." No pude evitar el pánico que se filtró por mi voz. Yo estaba con vida, pero no estaba a salvo. Y ahora que Edward estaba aquí, él tampoco lo estaba. Sus brazos eran fuertes y tranquilizantes, pero una parte de mi se aterraba de que ambos estuviéramos parados junto a una posible bomba.

"Estaba tan asustado de que fuera una bomba que explotaría antes de que alcanzara a llegar a ti."

Su tono calmado debió haberme relajado, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. "¿Sabes algo sobre bombas?"

"Sé que te quiero fuera de la casa mientras la muevo fuera."

"Pero…"

Él cubrió mi boca con la suya y le dio un apretón a mis hombros. Se sintió un poco desesperado, y el miedo de que esta pudiera ser la última vez que nos besáramos me abrumó. Lo besé tan fuerte como pude. Demasiado pronto, él me soltó.

"¿Dijiste que Rosalie estaba junto a la piscina?"

"Si."

"Si esto es una bomba, la piscina es el mejor lugar para ponerla. ¿Por qué no vas por Rosalie y las dos pueden esperar en la casa?"

"Um, ¿no sospechará? ¿Y si de verdad es un cuadro? ¿Estabas esperando uno?"

"Si es arte, entonces se arruinará. Si, compré una pintura, pero no se supone que me la trajeran. Puedo comprar otra pintura. No puedo comprar otra Bella."

Un golpeteo sobre la puerta nos hizo saltar a ambos.

"Ve a la cocina, Bella. Yo abriré la puerta."

"Probablemente es Emmett. Lo llamé después de que te llamé a ti."

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron por una milésima de segundo y tuve un momento de inseguridad.

"¿No debí haberlo llamado? Pensé que tal vez él sabía más sobre bombas"

El golpeteó sobre la puerta empezó de nuevo.

"A la cocina, Bella."

Fui a la cocina, todo el tiempo segura de que era Emmett. Es decir, tenía que ser, de otra forma habría tenido que timbrar para poder entrar por la reja. Y los criminales no golpean las puertas. Ellos rompen ventanas. O disparan armas. Temblé.

Voces en el vestíbulo confirmaron mis sospechas. Emmett estaba aquí. Edward tampoco sonaba encantado de verlo.

"¿Bella?" Rosalie abrió un poco la puerta que llevaba al patio, y entró cuando me vio. "¿Por qué estás todavía en la casa? Por un minuto pensé que moriste o algo."

Me encogí ante su elección de palabras. "Bueno," comencé, no segura de qué decirle. Ambas escuchamos las voces en el vestíbulo.

"¿Tenemos compañía?"

"No exactamente." No había forma de evitar decirle que Edward y Emmett estaban aquí a estas alturas. Debí haberla sacado a empujones a la piscina antes de que pudiera sospechar algo, pero el alcohol me estaba dificultando concentrarme. Si todos íbamos a morir, yo no quería que mi última acción sobre la faz de la tierra fuera mentirle a mi amiga.

"¿Es ese Emmett?" Rose se veía perpleja.

"Si, y Edward está aquí también."

Antes de que yo pudiera terminar, Rose estaba fuera de la cocina y en el vestíbulo para investigar con el apremio de alguien que no tiene miedo. Sentí un destello de envidia cuando la seguí. La escena que nos encontró hubiera sido cómica si yo no hubiera temido por todas nuestras vidas. Rose estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes ahí abajo?" Preguntó entre risotadas.

La caja en cuestión estaba recostada sobre el piso. Edward estaba sobre el mármol con su oído contra el lado plano, aparentemente escuchando a ver si había algo. Emmett estaba arrodillado, apuntando una clase de dispositivo portátil hacia el cartón, moviendo su brazo de atrás hacia adelante sobre el.

Fue un tributo a su dedicación que terminaran lo que estaban haciendo antes de dirigirse a Rosalie.

Emmett le dirigió a Rosalie una amplia sonrisa. "Supongo que hicimos el ridículo, ¿no?"

"Eso es decir poco. ¿Por qué todo el alboroto sobre ese cartón?"

"Edward se ganó un par de enemigos y estamos siendo extra cuidadosos." Emmett sonaba despreocupado, pero el brillo usual de sus ojos no estaba ahí.

Yo podía notar que él estaba mintiendo. De seguro Rosalie también podía hacerlo, pero en vez de interrogarlo, dijo: "¿Eso es todo?". Y luego, hacia Edward, agregó, "a veces una imagen es sólo una imagen, tarado."

Nadie dijo nada por varios segundos, y luego Rosalie se giró hacia mí. "Creo que tendremos que terminar nuestra fiesta Cristal en otro momento, Bella. La borrachera se me arruinó."

"¿Estás diciendo que no quieres disfrutar de la piscina mientras puede haber una bomba?" Ese fue mi flojo intento de broma.

"Debería regresar de todos modos, y mi tontorrón de esposo puede llevarme a casa cuando esta cosa resulte ser una pintura, justo como Jason dijo que era." Rose movió su pie con impaciencia, como si esperara a que la abrieran en frente de ella.

Edward y Emmett intercambiaron una larga mirada, y luego Emmett encogió los hombros. Él sacó una navaja y cortó los lazos. La caja cayó abierta, revelando una hermosa pintura de una playa. Todos nos quedamos mirando fijamente el cuadro. Sin perder un segundo, Emmett deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la parte de atrás de la imagen. Yo no estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero estaba decidido en sus acciones.

"Tienes razón, cariño," dijo Emmett. "Está limpia."

Rose tomó su bolso y ella y Emmett partieron, dejándonos a Edward y a mí parados en el vestíbulo.

"Deberías regresar al trabajo," le dije a Edward, porque quería estar sola.

"Son casi las tres." Dudó, y luego agregó, "no quiero estar separado de ti."

Él me atrajo hacía su cuerpo y yo me permití ser acunada entre sus brazos. Me sostuvo firmemente y descansó su mentón sobre mi cabeza, pero yo no sentí la misma sensación de seguridad de antes. Todas mis emociones estaban un poco manchadas por un miedo que sus caricias no podían aliviar.

"Estaba tan asustado de perderte," murmuró dentro de mi cabello.

Edward me guió por las escaleras hasta la habitación que juntos compartíamos, e hicimos el amor-él con intenso sentimiento, y yo con un abandono nacido de la desesperación.

Yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

Y era por eso que sabía que tenía que irme.

***

Edward envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y se deslizó a la tierra de los sueños. Mientras él dormía, su brazo caía protectoramente sobre mí. Yo debería haber estado soñolienta, pero en su lugar, mi cerebro retumbaba con actividad mientras yo armaba mi plan.

Edward no iba a querer que me fuera. Eso era seguro. Si le daba siquiera una pista de mi plan, él lo detendría. Eso lo sabía yo. Alice, Rose y Esme tenían todas que permanecer en la oscuridad también. Ellas nunca entenderían, y yo no podía imaginar ponerlas en peligro contándoles la verdad. Y Emmett, bueno, él iba a tomar mi huída como algo personal, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer respecto a eso.

Entonces…

No es que tuviera muchas opciones que digamos. Podía irme y esconderme hasta el juicio, o podía quedarme y poner en en peligro a toda una familia que había aprendido a querer y a considerar como mía.

Elegí la primera opción.

El brazo de Edward se tensó a mi alrededor como un gancho y la culpa me invadió hasta el punto donde me sentí físicamente enferma. Él se iba a enojar, pero yo esperaba que comprendiera por qué no pude confiar en él. Él quería protegerme, y yo amaba eso de él, pero nadie podía ganar contra los Vulturi. Con el tiempo, algo malo pasaría. El único milagro era que nada malo había pasado todavía. Desde el accidente con la pintura, él había tomado la costumbre de sostenerme toda la noche. Ayer, traté de liberarme para ir al baño a las cinco de la mañana. Fue tan difícil que terminé esperando a que la alarma sonara a las seis.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar su rostro, tan relajado en la paz del sueño. Era difícil creer lo escabroso que había sido nuestro inicio juntos. Mi pulgar acarició el anillo sobre mi tercer dedo, el anillo que él me dio esa primera noche. Era un anillo obscenamente costoso, y al principio me había dado pena usarlo. Todavía podía acordarme de él enumerando a toda velocidad los aspectos del anillo en ese tono displicente, como si no fuera la gran cosa darle a alguien un anillo que costaba más que la suma de todas sus posesiones. En ese entonces yo no podía entender por qué un anillo falso no habría sido suficiente, pero ahora lo hacía. Él sabía que tendríamos que actuar como si el anillo y el compromiso fueran reales.

Pero el compromiso no era real, y me alegré en aquel momento. Yo tenía algunos recuerdos maravillosos, y si Edward realmente me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, no sabía si tendría la fuerza para irme.

***

Yo estaba en mi bata, sentada a la mesa del desayuno cuando Edward bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina. Él tenía puesto un traje color carbón. El primer botón de su camisa estaba desabotonado, y una corbata colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha. Mis ojos lo devoraron. ¿Lo volvería a ver alguna vez?

"Sigue mirándome así y nunca llegaré al trabajo a tiempo."

Forcé una sonrisa. "No podemos dejar que eso pase, ¿o sí?"

Edward se rió entre dientes, ajeno a mi conflicto interno. "Al menos permíteme un beso."

"Con gusto." Estiré mi mano y acerqué su cabeza a la mía. Sus labios eran cálidos y dóciles, y se sentían como mi hogar.

Fue un alivio cuando Edward rompió el beso, porque yo no hubiera podido hacerlo sabiendo que era nuestro último.

Cuando vi la puerta del garaje cerrarse tras su auto, comencé a empacar. Yo era impulsiva en ocasiones, pero incluso yo nunca dejaría la casa de Edward con sólo la ropa que traía sobre mi espalda. Tal vez erase una vez Marie podría haber escapado en un ataque de pánico sin plan de ningún tipo, pero yo era más Bella que Marie en estos días, y había aprendido unas pocas cosas que Marie nunca supo. De Esme, había aprendido que había una forma civilizada de hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que definitivamente empacaría una maleta llena de ropa. Alice no creía en pasar hambre, así que llevaría comida conmigo. Rosalie era lista, y me comprometí reemplazar mi lema de _¿qué haría la prometida de Edward? _Con _¿qué haría Rosalie? _mientras estaba en la carretera. Y Edward, bueno, yo no podía soportar pensar en él sin llorar, por lo que guardaría esa reflexión para más tarde.

Bella Lawson tenía ambas, licencia de conducción y un pasaporte, pero ninguno de esos dos me haría bien alguno. Ya sea que la entrega de la pintura fuera inocente o no, yo estaba convencida de que los Vulturi sabían quién era yo. Y por esa razón necesitaba desaparecer por un tiempo. Necesitaba dinero para comprar una identificación falsa. No estaba segura de cómo comprar una o de dónde hacerlo, pero esa era una preocupación para otro momento.

No podía usar el ATM para sacar dinero, y yo no cargaba efectivo en mi billetera, pero sí sabía la combinación para la caja fuerte de Edward. Él me hizo guardar mi pasaporte ahí, y me dio la combinación en caso de que alguna vez necesitara acceso a él.

No iba a dejar el país, por lo que no lo necesitaba, pero si recordaba las pilas y pilas de dinero en la caja.

Mis dedos temblaban mientras ingresaba el código.

Se sentía como si le estuviera robando a Edward, y odiaba eso. Pero parte de mi cerebro seguía racionalizando que Edward querría que yo tomara el dinero. Él no me querría viviendo una vida precaria en la calle mientras esperaba por el juicio. Él querría que estuviera tan segura como fuera posible, ¿no? _O tal vez estará tan indignado cuando descubra que no estoy que estará cabreado. _

Sacudí la idea fuera de mi mente mientras tenía mi primer QHR momentum. Rosalie tomaría el dinero en un parpadeo. Ella no lo pensaría dos veces, y ella no se sentiría culpable.

¿Cuánto necesitaba? El dinero estaba empaquetado en montones de a veintes en lo que parecía ser incrementos de a mil dólares. Estábamos a septiembre; el juicio era en febrero en Carolina del Norte. Necesitaría dinero para un tiquete de avión, para gasolina, para hoteles, para identificaciones falsas…

Detrás del dinero, había un sobre. No debí haberlo abierto, pero en mi defensa, yo todavía estaba operando en el estado mental de Rosalie. En su interior había cuatro pasaportes americanos. Dos eran para Edward, dos eran para mí. Metida dentro de cada pasaporte estaba una licencia de conducción para el estado de Nevada.

Casi pierdo el coraje que tenía. Edward tenía pasaportes falsos para ambos en la caja fuerte. Me era posible creer que pudiera mandar a hacer uno para mí bajo otro nombre para facilitarme la huída, pero los tenía hechos para él también. Eso sólo podía significar que él había planeado escapar conmigo.

Me permití a mi misma contemplar la idea de quedarnos juntos por un momento. Eso trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro hasta que me imaginé que le disparaban tratando de protegerme.

Guardé en mi bolsillo los dos pasaportes con mi foto y regresé los de Edward al interior del paquete. Volví a poner el sobre en el fondo de la caja fuerte con un poquitín de arrepentimiento, y me puse de nuevo a calcular cuánto dinero necesitaría. ¿Serían $5.000 suficientes? De seguro lo serían.

Un flash de mi antigua vida me asaltó. Yo una vez le había preguntado a Heidi si $5.000 eran suficientes, y ella me dijo que tomara $20.000. Cuando le pregunté por qué, ella dijo que el doble lo que crees que necesitas nunca es suficiente.

Sin pensarlo, mis manos se cerraron automáticamente sobre más fajos de dinero.

Yo no había pensado en Heidi en meses. Había enterrado los recuerdos de ella y de el resto de los Vulturi tan profundo que sólo salían a la superficie en mis pesadillas. Yo no era Bella Lawson. Nadie lo era. Ella era una invención de ficción creada por Edward, Emmett y yo. Mientras Bella Lawson pasaba su tiempo comprando vestidos de novia, planeando galas de caridad y bebiendo Cristal junto a la piscina; Marie Swan tenía que testificar contra los Vulturi, un grupo que había infiltrado cada esquina de la sociedad y eliminado sin piedad a cualquiera que se opusiera a ellos.

Dada una elección, yo elegiría ser Bella cualquier día, pero yo nunca tuve una elección, ¿no es cierto?

Bajé las escaleras y tomé mi cartera de la mesa de la cocina. Subí trotando los pequeños escalones y entré al estudio de Edward donde la caja fuerte permanecía abierta. De la cartera extraje el pasaporte de Bella, y de la billetera retiré la licencia de conducción de Bella.

Me obligué a ponerlos dentro del sobre con los documentos de Edward.

Yo ya no era Bella.

Nunca lo fui.

***

Dos horas después, yo estaba esperando a que Jake llegara del trabajo. Él era la única persona que yo conocía que entendería. Todo lo que necesitaba de él era un viaje anónimo a una estación de bus, pero él me hizo una oferta mejor y se ofreció a instalarme con un set de ruedas de sobra que tenía descansando en su garaje.

Eso fue mucho más de lo que yo pude haber esperado, dado que no sería inmediatamente rastreable para Edward. Jacob incluso podía llevarme al auto de inmediato. Eso me dejaba de regreso en la casa, metiendo comida en una hielera y mirando nerviosamente el reloj. Edward no llegaría a casa sino en tres horas como mínimo, pero yo quería una ventaja significativa sobre él. El plan entero sería para nada si él entraba por la puerta ahora.

¿Maleta repleta de ropa para cualquier clima? Listo. ¿Dinero escondido? Listo. ¿Hiele llena? Con la adición de último minuto de una bolsa de galletas de menta Milano, eso estaba listo también.

Marie estaba lista para arrancar.

Puse mi teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina. El se quedaría en la casa. La gente que quería desaparecer no usaba celulares. Probablemente había alguna clase de chip de rastreo en el mío o alguna otra forma de comprometer mi ubicación. El celular se veía solitario sobre la mesa, y me di cuenta que por mucho que fuera lo mejor para mí simplemente desaparecer como si Bella Lawson nunca hubiera existido, yo no podía hacerlo. Tenía que decirle algo a Edward.

¿Pero y si alguien encontraba la nota?

La posibilidad de ser descubierta no fue disuasivo suficiente. Escribiría la nota con la idea de que alguien podía encontrarla. Había un esfero en bolso y lo destapé lentamente. Puse el lapicero sobre el papel, y éste reposó ahí por varios segundos mientras yo consideraba lo que quería decir.

_Querido Edward,_

_He decidido irme. Sé que te sentirás herido, pero por favor conoce que esto es lo mejor. No trates de encontrarme, porque no te será posible._

_No te tomes como personal el hecho que las cosas no funcionaran. Yo era el problema, no tu. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón._

_Bella_

No capturaba todo lo que yo quería decir; particularmente, no decía lo mucho que lo amaba, pero al menos él sabría que me fui por mi propia cuenta y que no fui secuestrada ni nada. Si mi disfraz estaba intacto, esto tenía que ver como una nota de rompimiento para cualquiera que la viera.

Luché contra las lágrimas cuando me di cuenta de la última cosa que tenía que hacer. Deslicé el anillo de Edward fuera de mi dedo y lo puse sobre la mesa junto a mi nota. Yo no podía usar algo tan llamativo en la carretera, y de todo modos, no sería correcto quedármelo. Estaba segura de que el anillo valía más que los $20,000 en efectivo que había escondido en mi maleta. Mejor dejar el anillo aquí, en vez de tener un recordatorio constante de lo que nunca pasó exactamente.

Escuché pasos sobre las escaleras y vi a Jacob parado en el porche.

Él abrió un poco la puerta. "Estoy listo cuando tu lo estés, Bells."

Mi sonrisa fue llorosa. "Estoy lista."

* * *

_Llorosa_: Que tiene señales de haber llorado. Que causa llanto o tristeza.

Oh-oh.

La semana antepasada subí el one-shot que Maggie, la ganadora del segundo lugar del concurso, nos pidió traducir; los invito a darle un leidita y a dejar un comentario, es un JasperxAlice. Se llama Love Me Tender :D

Los reviews me ayudan a traducir más rápido, y esta semana no ando tan ocupada :P


	22. Septiembre 4 a Diciembre 13 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y yo me adjudico su traducción.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que esperaron pacientemente esta actualización, espero q disfruten del cap.

Recuerden q en el último cap Bella abandonó a Edward por temor de que Jason Jenks lo pudiera lastimar a él o la familia ahora que él 'sabía' la verdad sobre ella.

* * *

**Capítulo 21

* * *

**

**Martes, Diciembre 11 de 2007**

"Es semana de navidad. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo celebro la navidad?" Respondí cortante. "¿Cómo sabes si no he estado celebrando el Janucá?"

Aro frunció el ceño. "Sé profesional, Marie."

Profesional. ¡Ha! Como si pudiera ser profesional cuando estaba enojada. "El hombre con el que hablé la semana pasada está desaparecido. ¿No estás ni un poquitico preocupado de que algo le haya podido pasar?"

"¿Qué importa si algo le pasó?" Aro era la viva imagen de la indiferencia. "¿No fue él el que falló en proveernos la información que buscábamos?"

"Tu. Tú la buscabas. Yo cené con él. Wayne Persons es un hombre bueno."

"Mi querida Marie, a veces la gente desaparece. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer con eso. No hay forma de cambiar el pasado. Tienes que concentrarte en las cosas importantes de la vida, especialmente en las festividades."

"¿Cómo qué?" Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y miré mal a Aro. Él me hacía sentir sumamente incómoda, y se estaba volviendo peor conforme más tiempo trabajaba aquí. Yo había empezado un calendario en casa para tachar con una X los días hasta que pudiera renunciar sin tener que quedarme atascada repagando la beca.

"Familia. La lealtad a la familia es lo más importante, Marie. Nunca olvides eso." Aro dirigió una mirada cargada de significado a través de la puerta, hacia el área común donde su hermano, Marcus, estaba de pie esperando a que Aro lo atendiera.

Le dirigí a Aro una sonrisa tensa, tratando de no demostrar como su comentario me lastimó. Claro que Aro estaría agradecido por su familia. Él veía a sus hermanos todo el tiempo. No quise confiarle sobre de mi falta de familia, por lo que mejor dije, "Wayne Persons tenía una familia."

Aro sacudió su mano en mi dirección. La experiencia me había enseñado que eso quería decir que estaba despedida. Mirando fijamente su frío rostro, tuve un destello de intuición. _A veces la gente desaparece. _Regresé a mi escritorio, mi memoria en modo repetición, volviendo a escuchar las palabras de Aro en un círculo sin fin.

Cuando regresé a casa esa noche, hice algo que casi nunca hacía. Encendí mi computadora. Sobre un trozo de papel, hice una lista de todas las personas con las que había hablado en busca de información sin éxito en el último par de meses. Había ocho nombres en mi lista. Abrí la ventana de un buscador y comencé a buscar.

No tuve suerte con Linda Smith, pues había demasiadas entradas, pero encontré un obituario para Amadeus Camden. Él murió después de una rara reacción a una droga el mes pasado, poco después de que hablé con él.

El calentador estaba soplando sobre mi cabello, pero incluso eso no pudo detener mi temblor.

No los encontré a todos, pero Carlvin Derroin murió en un accidente de auto, y Susana Pelter murió de un paro cardiaco. Ambas muerte pasaron poco tiempo después de que me reuní con ellos.

El escalofrío se posicionó sobre mis huesos. ¿Cuánta gente había _desaparecido_?

* * *

**Jueves, Septiembre 4 de 2008**

Desde que Bella llegó a mi vida, había ciertas cosas a las que me había acostumbrado. Una de ellas era el aroma de la cena en la cocina cuando llegaba a casa, otra era escuchar a Bella tatarear mientras cocinaba.

La casa estaba en silencio.

"¿Bella?" Llamé dentro de la oscura casa. En vez de ir directo a la cocina, como era mi costumbre, entré al comedor formal para asomarme a través de las cortinas. ¿Tal vez estaba en la piscina?

No, no en la piscina.

No había razón para estar nervioso. Ella no había llamado, y por todo lo que yo sabía, podía estar en casa de Emmett con Rosalie, pasando un buen rato.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No podía mentirme a mí mismo. Las cosas habían estado diferentes desde el incidente con la pintura. Ella no estaba con Rosalie. El supermercado era más probable. Bella estaba nerviosa y me estaba costando toda mi energía tranquilizarla. Emmett no estaba ayudando. Ella lo conocía lo bastante bien para ver que él también estaba nervioso.

En privado, Emmett estaba lanzando indirectas de que tal vez Bella y yo deberíamos hacer uso de los pasaportes que él había hecho para nosotros y desaparecer por un tiempo. Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, él probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Yo había hablado con mi padre sobre tomarme un receso extendido y él me había apoyado hasta cierto punto. No demasiado, pero tampoco es que yo hubiera esperado que lo hiciera. A él los años le estaban entrando y el trabajo de la Fundación Cullen era exigente. Yo necesitaba cuadrar unas partes clave de nuestra iniciativa en educación y luego Bella y yo podríamos irnos sin problema.

Si tan sólo no lo le hubiera comprado a Bella esa maldita pintura. Se supone que fuera un símbolo de esperanza, una visión de la clase de lugar que yo quería mostrarle una vez el juicio terminara. En cambio, se burló de nosotros provocando miedo. La pintura todavía estaba en el vestíbulo, exactamente donde estaba cuando llegamos. Los del servicio no sabían qué hacer con ella, Bella no quería tocarla y yo no tenía ninguna intención en colgarla.

¿Tal vez Bella estaba tomando una siesta? Subí las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación, pero ésta estaba vacía. Mientras estuve allí me cambié de mi traje a mi ropa de ejercicio. Necesitaba una buena trotada, y dado que la cena no estaba lista, había una buena posibilidad de que pudiera hacerla antes de que comiéramos.

Cogí el teléfono en mi habitación y llamé a Bella para avisarle que regresaría en más o menos una hora. Pasó a correo de voz, lo que era raro. Estaba tan sorprendido que no dejé un mensaje. Llamé una vez más y empecé a bajar los escalones, estaba vez con la intención de dejar un mensaje. Conforme timbraba, escuché el celular de Bella sonando en el primer piso.

Yo le había dicho cientos de veces que nunca se fuera de casa sin su teléfono.

Irritado, bajé molesto el resto de las escaleras y entré a la cocina. Su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa, pero no fue ese el objeto que atrajo mi atención. Un rayo de luz del sol poniente destelló sobre algo que estaba en la mesa.

Supe antes de alcanzarla que era el anillo de Bella. Pocas cosas reflejaban la luz como un diamante de calidad. Caminé hasta la mesa y levanté el anillo. Sólo había unas cuantas cosas que el anillo de Bella sobre la mesa podrían significar, y yo no quería pensar en ninguna de ellas. En cambio, me concentré en el diamante.

3.8 quilates. Corte Cojín_._ Transparente. Muy ligeramente incluido. _(NT/ El corte se llama realmente 'cushion cut', por si quieren buscarlo en google. Lo de Incluido es una forma de medir la pureza y calidad de las piedras preciosas.)_

Recordé el día en que lo compré, para una desconocida para valerosa muchacha. Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se vería ella o qué querría, por lo que obviamente compré algo que ella no apreciaba. Sostuve el anillo en mi mano, moviéndolo levemente para ver el reflejo del sol entre las caras.

Mi corazón estaba palpitando fuerte en mi pecho mientras trataba de no pensar en las razones por las que Bella dejaría mi anillo sobre la mesa. Vi el trozo de papel doblado sobre la mesa, pero estaba asustado de leerlo.

Nuestro noviazgo no era convencional, si, pero era real. Ella no me dejaría de esta forma, con una nota impersonal.

Levanté el papel y lo abrí. Mi mano temblaba mientras alisaba el papel sobre la mesa.

Mi primera reacción fue incredulidad. ¿Era una broma? Reflexioné sobre eso por varios segundos, y luego decidí que Bella tenía mejor sentido del humor como para hacer esto. Esto fue hecho por Bella, la nota entraba en su letra.

¿Y si había sido secuestrada? Si ella hubiera sido tomada a la fuerza de la casa y su secuestrador no quisiera levantar sospechas, él la habría hecho escribir una nota como esta. Dudé. Secuestro era poco probable. Los Volturi no se molestarían con mantenerla presa de su libertad, y cualquier otro no se preocuparía lo suficiente como para pasar por la seguridad.

Leí la nota de nuevo, concentrando mi mirada sobre una palabra a la vez. El contenido no había cambiado. Sostuve el papel en lo alto para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún mensaje escondido por descifrar, pero no había nada.

Todavía era de tarde. Llegué a casa más temprano de lo normal. Asumiendo que la nota fue en serio, era posible que ella no se hubiera ido todavía. No había carros faltando en el garaje cuando aparqué.

Salí corriendo por la casa, revisando cuarto tras cuarto. Con cada habitación sucesiva vacía, mi espíritu decayó un poco más, hasta que terminé donde empecé, sosteniendo su anillo en mi mano.

Ella estaba aquí esta mañana. Por mucho, podía haberse ido hace ocho horas. Todavía podía alcanzarla. Bajé en carrera al cubículo de seguridad para sacar el video. La vi empacando inmediatamente después de que me fui, y saber que ella había planeado dejarme me golpeó como un puñetazo. Aceleré la velocidad de la grabadora y la observé alistarse mecánicamente para irse mientras yo cambiaba rápidamente de un cuarto a otro. La vi montarse en el auto con el jardinero. Apenas si tuve el autocontrol suficiente para revisar el sello de tiempo antes de apagarlo.

Se fue. Había tantas razones por las cuales se pudo haber ido, pero no había razón que no hubiera podido decirme. Nos amábamos el uno al otro. O al menos pensé que lo hacíamos. No podía creer que ella confiara en el jardinero para ayudarla en vez de en mí, pero la prueba estaba en frente de mí.

¿Cómo podía pasar esto? ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto ella misma?

Estaba tan frustrado y dolito, apenas pude contenerme para llamar a Emmett. Él llegó justo cuando yo terminaba de equipar el Mercedes para ir tras Bella. Yo no sabía dónde estaba ella, pero La Push parecía una buena idea. Si no estaba ahí, podría hacer que la familia de Jacob me contara algo.

"No estarás pensando en irte sin pensarlo bien, ¿o sí?" Llamó Emmett mientras saltaba fuera de su jeep. Mi quijada se tensó cuando me di cuenta que su Jeep estaba bloqueando mi camino de salida.

"Se fue hace sólo un par de horas. Y ese jardinero sabe algo. Puedo encontrarla." Consideré conducir a través los jardines para evitar el Jeep, pero el Mercedes no estaba hecho para ese tipo de conducción. Tal vez un auto todo terreno sería una mejor elección.

Emmett estuvo a mi lado más rápido de lo que anticipé. "¿No has pensado bien esto, no cierto?"

Me negué a mirarlo. Claro que había pensando en las ramificaciones de mis acciones, pero no me _importaba. _No quería estar separado de mi corazón, y Bella era mi corazón. Ella tomó una mala elección, pero eso no nos cambiaba a _nosotros. _Podíamos arreglar esto.

"Hermano, no puedes ir tras ella." La voz de Emmett era baja y suplicante.

"No me vengas con eso." Sé que soné como un hermanito menor petulante, y no estaba lejos de serlo, pero Emmett ya debería haberle estado siguiendo la pista a Bella. Debería haber entrado en acción.

"Me molesta que se haya ido," dijo Emmett. "Créeme. Pero perseguirla como alma que lleva al diablo sólo va a empeorar las cosas."

"Cualquier prometido al que dejen plantado iría tras su amante." Valía la pena ir tras Bella.

"Pero vas a dejar un rastro de una milla de distancia tras de ti. Si su cubierta jode…"

Odié a Emmett por estar en lo cierto. "Pero si su rastro se pierde," comencé.

"Ella estará mucho más segura."

"¿Cómo la encontraré?" Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

"Ella tendrá que encontrarnos a nosotros." El rostro de Emmett era impasible.

"No puedo aceptar eso."

"Cualquier cosa que hagas para buscarla atraerá la atención hacia ella. Dada tu implicación con la Occhi, tienes que asumir que estás siendo vigilado todo el tiempo."

El aplastante peso de la realidad me hizo caer de rodillas. No podía hacer nada.

* * *

**Viernes, Septiembre 5 de 2008**

"No te atrevas a evitar que hable con él".

El jardinero tuvo el coraje de venir a trabajar. Gina, mi asistente, quién había sido una santa estos últimos meses, reorganizó mis reuniones de la tarde de modo que me pudiera ir temprano. Yo no podía ir a La Push a hacerlo pedazos sin levantar sospechas, pero sí podía hacer lo que quisiera en mi propiedad.

"Vamos a lidiar con esto de forma calmada," dijo Emmett.

"Tú puedes manejarlo de la forma que quieras. Yo tengo la intención de golpearlo hasta hacerlo papilla."

"Sip, esa es una idea genial, hermano. Agarra a golpes a tus empleados. Eso no hará sospechar a nadie."

Ignoré ese último comentario de Emmett. Podría haber confrontado a Jacob solo, pero temía que pudiera matarlo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Emmett estaba aquí para ayudarme a controlar mi temperamento. Íbamos en el mismo auto hasta mi casa ya que ambos planeábamos regresar al trabajo después de esta confrontación.

En vez de entrar al garaje, aparqué frente a la casa. Quería asegurarme de que cogiéramos al jardinero por sorpresa, y era posible que él viera el garaje abierto si lo usábamos.

Caminamos a paso largo hasta la casa y lo ubicamos de inmediato. Ni siquiera estaba trabajando –Estaba charlando con Seth. Seth nos vio primero, y debe haber notado algo en nuestras expresiones, porque se puso pálido y salió en carrera hacia la piscina.

El jardinero nos vio, y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué usted no trabaja?" Preguntó.

Él quería morir. O tal vez sabía que yo no lo podía matar. En cualquier caso, a penas si pude controlar mi ira.

"¿Acaso cree que le pago para charlar con Seth?" Gruñí.

"Mire, no tengo nada que decirle. E incluso si lo tuviera, tengo trabajo que hacer." Tuvo el descaro de darme la espalda.

"Su trabajo puede esperar," dije rechinando los dientes. _Él no tiene nada que decirme. _Claro. ¿Ayudó a mi prometida a que me abandonara y no pensó que tenía que responderme?

Emmett intervino, extendiendo su mano hacia el jardinero con una sonrisa tensa. "Emmett Cullen."

El jardinero dudó un momento y luego tomó la mano ofrecida. "Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black," comenzó Emmett, sacando su insignia. "Edward y yo tenemos cierto interés en Bella Lawson, y nos gustaría hablar con usted por unos minutos."

"Yo no sé nada." Dijo Jacob de inmediato.

"Eso no es lo que las cámaras de seguridad dicen." Le lancé una mirada torva. Jacob estaba a la defensiva y yo me resistía las ganas de agarrarlo y sacudirlo para hacerlo hablar más rápido.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron levemente, y me pregunté qué otras cosas ilícitas había hecho en mi propiedad. Tomé nota mentalmente de revisar los videos seguridad también.

"Ella me pidió ayuda." Jacob cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho en una postura defensiva.

"Directo al gano," dijo Emmett.

Jacob vaciló, inseguro de si contarnos o no.

"Usted va a contarnos, así que permítame hacer esto fácil para todos." Pausó Emmett. "Queremos ayudar a Bella, ¿recuerda?"

El jardinero miró a Emmett de arriba hacia abajo, y luego miró entre los dos. Yo lo miré envenenado. "Sí, bueno, ella me pidió ayuda. No necesitaba mucho, básicamente tenía todas las cosas planeadas. Quería que la llevara hasta una estación de tren".

"¿Entonces hubo gente que la vio en el auto con usted?" Interrumpí.

"Déjeme hablar. Nadie la vio. Ella se acurrucó bajo una sábana en el asiento de atrás de modo que nadie la viera conmigo. Y en cualquier caso, no la llevé a la estación. Yo tenía un carro viejo en mi garaje, así que se lo di."

"Entonces ella podría estar en cualquier lugar." Agregó Emmett."

Jacob asintió.

"¿Cuál es el número de la placa?" Pregunté yo.

Emmett me ignoró y en cambio le habló a Jacob. "Está consciente que si la encuentran y el número de la placa de ese auto es rastreado hasta usted…"

"Lo sé. Pero a veces tienes que hacer lo correcto. Y ella necesitaba un vehículo."

"¿Lo correcto?" Solté, sin importar quien pudiera escucharme. "Lo correcto hubiera sido decirle que le pidiera ayuda a la gente que podía darle más que un auto que puede ser rastreado. Lo correcto no era despacharla en un cacharro.

Jacob gruñó, "lo que pasa es que no puede soportar la idea de que ella me pidiera ayuda a mí en vez de a usted."

Me le lance, pero el brazo de hierro de Emmett me retuvo.

"Jacob, considero una buena idea que se tome la próxima semana," dijo Emmett.

"Es mejor si nunca regresa," agregué yo.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "Nada de cambios que puedan atraer la atención hacia Jacob en estos momentos. Él es vulnerable dado que Bella tiene su auto."

Golpeé el lado del cobertizo en frustración. ¿Qué acaso nunca podría despedir a este tipo?

Emmett consiguió que Jacob le diera el número de placa de Bella, pero para este punto yo apenas si estaba prestando atención. Necesitaba que Jacob se fuera. Necesitaba que todo el mundo se fuera. No iba a volver al trabajo hoy. No podía. Podía llamar un chofer para Emmett.

Bella estaba en algún lugar fuera de mi alcance. Incluso saber el número de la placa no me serviría de nada a menos que el auto fuera denunciado por una comisaría o recibiera una multa. Teníamos los nombres de los papeles falsos, pero no podíamos empezar una búsqueda oficial sin levantar sospechas. Incluso contactar a un investigador privado podía tener consecuencias negativas. ¿En quién podíamos confiar? ¿Cuán amplia era la red que los Vulturi proyectaban? ¿Era lo correcto mandar al carajo las sospechas y tratar de encontrarla primero, o era un proceder más prudente asumir que ella era lo bastante lista como para mantener los Vulturi lejos de su espalda y dejarla venir hacia nosotros? Mi corazón añoraba la primera opción, pero mi cabeza creía que la última la mantendría más segura.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que ella tomara la iniciativa de contactarnos.

* * *

**Jueves, Septiembre 11 de 2008**

**Emmett**

Bella pensaba que ella podía protegerse mejor de lo que yo la podía proteger. Aún una semana después, dolía.

Había llamado al fiscal en Carolina del Norte para avisarle que nuestra testigo estaba AWOL _(NT/ Siglas en inglés para __absent without leave-__ Ausente sin permiso)_. No fue una conversación placentera, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no había razón para asumir que ella no trataría de presentarse al juicio en febrero. Si no se aparecía, al menos teníamos su testimonio de la deposición. Puede que no fuera suficiente para convencer a un jurado, pero era mejor que nada.

Edward no estaba tomando bien la ausencia de Bella. Había tomado la casa como escondite y sólo salía para trabajar e ir a una que otra reunión de la Occhi. No aceptaba mis llamadas ni las de nadie más. Se veía como cualquier otro mapache extraterrestre con enormes círculos bajo sus ojos. Creo que lo único que lo mantenía semi-sano era la idea de que Bella pudiera llamarlo y pedirle ayuda. Por el bien de todo el mundo, esperaba que eso pasara pronto.

Así era como tarjeta de puntuación se mantenía:

--Bella estaba allí afuera, por su cuenta, asustada y sola.

--Edward tenía el corazón roto y estaba en el borde de volverse paranoico.

--Libby & Emma estaba preguntando sobre la Tía Bella.

--Mamá quería detalles sobre Bella, porque Bella no estaba devolviendo ninguna llamada.

--Rosalie, bueno, yo había empezado a evitar a mi propia esposa para evitar tener que mentirle.

Y porque mi esposa era maga, entró al cuarto justo en el momento en que yo pensé en ella. Caminó directamente hacia mí y recostó sus manos sobre la mesa.

"¿Por qué se fue Bella?" Preguntó Rosalie. Su voz era suave y demasiado dulce. Así era como ella encantaba a la gente antes de degollarlos.

"¿Bella se fue?" Respondí a su pregunta con otra pregunta para tratar de tener una mejor idea de cuánto sabía y cuánto era lo menos que podía contarle.

"Su celular no responde y cuando llamé a la casa, Edward me dijo que no estaba disponible."

"A mí me parece que sabes más que yo, corazón."

"Cuando dejé que Jason Jenks entrara a la casa a entregar esa pintura, Bella se veía ansiosa. ¿Por qué?" Rosalie estaba tratando de hacerme mirarla a los ojos, y yo no podía.

"Ustedes dos estuvieron bebiendo más que un pez en el agua. Nadie aguanta su licor tan bien como tú." Mierda. Debí haberle respondido con otra pregunta. No importaba que enunciado usara, cualquier declaración podía ser usada en mi contra de una forma que una pregunta nunca podría.

"Tu dijiste que Edward se había ganado algunos enemigos. ¿Es por eso que Bella lo dejó? ¿Su vida estaba en peligro? ¿Es por eso que ella te llamó por lo de la pintura?"

"En todo caso, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada por esto?" Ahí. Toma esa, nena. Otra pregunta. Años de matrimonio me habían enseñado algo.

"¿No puedo estar preocupada por la felicidad de mi cuñado?"

"Ni siquiera te agrada Edward," señalé.

"Aún así, es familia."

"¿Entonces esto es sólo por tu preocupación por Edward?"

"No, gran tonto. Estoy preocupada por Bella. ¿Por qué habría de irse? ¿Hay gente persiguiéndola para tratar de alcanzar a Edward? Ella lo amaba. Yo la conozco. Ella no se pararía y se iría así simplemente."

Mi Rose era mucho más lista que la mujer promedio. ¿Y no fue esa parte de la razón por la que me casé con ella? Puse una mano sobre mis ojos y respiré profundo. La miré por entre mis dedos. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sabía que estaba acorralado, sabía que me iba a quebrar. Pero yo no me podía quebrar. Rose no podía saber que Bella era la testigo, de ninguna manera. El peligro era demasiado grande. Tenía que calcularlo perfectamente…

Alejé mi mano de mi rostro y luego la moví de modo que pudiera sostener la mano de Rose. Respiré profundo y dije, "nena, Bella regreso con su ex novio."

Nunca había mentido de forma más convincente. Ella me creyó. Pude verlo en sus ojos.

Nunca me había sentido más como mierda en el zapato. Si tuviera una M4A1, suficiente munición y un cuarto lleno de Vulturi—no habría dudado en hacerlos pedazos a todos por ser la escoria putrefacta que me hizo mentirle a mi esposa.

El labio inferior de Rose tembló. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"No lo sé. ¿Pero tal vez podrías ser un poco más delicada alrededor de Edward? Está destrozado por eso."

"Eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro," lloró Rose.

"Lo sé."

* * *

**Viernes 12 de Septiembre a Sábado 13 de Diciembre de 2008**

**Edward**

Era bastante malo que Bella se hubiera ido. Era peor soportar las llamadas diarias de Alice y mi madre, quienes estaban preocupadas por mi bienestar ahora que creían, cortesía de Emmett y Rosalie, que Bella me dejó por su abusivo ex novio.

Alice ofreció intervenir hasta que yo le dije que no tenía idea dónde estaba Bella.

Mi madre me informó que no puedes ayudar a alguien hasta que no estén listos para ayudarse a sí mismos. Lastimosamente, ese era mi problema. Bella _se_ _estaba _ayudando a sí misma, y lo estaba haciendo sin mí. Podíamos haber escapado juntos. Yo hubiera hecho que las cosas funcionaran. ¿Por qué no pudo haberme dicho antes de que desapareciera? Peor, sólo se llevó $20,000.

Yo nunca fui bueno para conciliar el sueño, pero conforme la ausencia de Bella se extendió por días y luego semanas, mi sueño fue virtualmente inexistente. Empecé a pasar mis noches acompañado de mi piano en el salón de música. Nunca escribí nada nuevo; mi mente estaba demasiado muerta para eso. En cambio, toqué piezas que aprendí de niño, pues esas fueron las que cobraron vida a través de mis dedos sin ser llamadas conscientemente de mi parte.

No importaba el tiempo o lo alto que tocara, nunca era suficiente para ahogar la voz del jardinero en mi cabeza, recordándome que Bella tomó la ayuda de él en vez de la mía.

Cuando tocaba música suave, dulce, nunca era suficiente para bloquear los recuerdos de Bella y todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado pero que no pasaron. Pasé horas llorando su pérdida, pero en ocasiones me enojaba con ella.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí? ¿A nosotros? Ella había dicho que me amaba, ¿pero acaso era sólo Bella Lawson quien me amaba, alguien que no existía? ¿O era _ella_, quien quiera que fuera? Yo ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre. Para mí, ella era Bella. ¿Quién era ella para sí misma? ¿Fue toda la vida conmigo una mentira?

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y antes de que lo supiera, navidad se acercaba. Mi familia aún me llamaba, y yo seguía apartándolos. La única reunión familiar a la que atendí desde la desaparición de Bella fue al cumpleaños de Libby, y eso había sido un desastre. La Fundación Cullen estaba sufriendo porque yo me negaba a viajar. No me podía arriesgar a estar fuera de rango si Bella me necesitaba. Mi padre se había ofrecido a realizar algunos de los viajes a pesar de su retiro. Esto me causó un poco de culpa, pero no la suficiente como para que estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo sobre ello.

Aún no había noticia de Bella, y yo ya había renunciado a esperar una. En este momento, todo lo que podía hacer era orar porque estuviera con vida. Me consolaba con la idea de que el hecho de que no hubieran noticias era una buena noticia, pero dado que ella mantenía un perfil bajo, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto. Había optado por revisar electrónicamente los periódicos de las ciudades más grandes para asegurarme de que ninguno de sus alias apareciera en la impresión.

La extrañaba terriblemente.

Nada era lo mismo.

Las cosas que solían traerme alegrías—una buena copa de petit syrah, una comida en Julio's, mi música—eran todas pasatiempos vanos que fallaban en mantener mi interés.

Mantuve la compostura por mi charada con la Occhi, pero eso todavía no había brindado ninguna información de consecuencia. Alimentaba un destello de esperanza en que pronto sería admitido en su círculo íntimo, y así tendría mejor acceso a información sobre nuestros enemigos. Llegados a este punto, las reuniones eran más fiestas privadas que información, y yo no las disfrutaba. Lo peor era Victoria. Ella estaba bajo la errónea suposición de que la forma de curar mi corazón roto a causa de mi prometida perdida era divertirme con ella. Yo nunca había sentido debilidad por las pelirrojas o las mujeres que se chanceaban por ahí, pero ella era difícil de evitar en las reuniones. El término "reuniones" era bastante inexacto, puesto que sólo una pequeña parte del tiempo era dedicada a conversar, y el resto era dedicado al libertinaje general.

Colgué el cuadro que compré para Bella en mi habitación. Nuestra habitación. Éste no me ayudó a dormir, pero me gustaba imaginarnos juntos en una isla bajo el sol, en algún lugar de una realidad que nunca pasó. Después de que lo había contemplado lo suficiente, noté que la firma del artista faltaba. Yo encargué esta pintura, debería haber estado firmado en algún lugar. Si no en la parte de adelante, entonces en la de atrás; pero no había nada que indicara la identidad del artista. En una vida pasada, habría estado furioso y hubiera contactado al artista de inmediato. Pagué una suma considerable por la pintura, y debería haber sido hecha bien. Yo ya no era ese hombre. No me importaba lo suficiente como para molestarme. Bella se había ido. Tenía sentido que el cuadro que encargué para ella fuera defectuoso.

Diciembre era un mes lleno de eventos de caridad, y se esperaba que yo atendiera a una gala con Alice esta noche. Yo no quería ir, pero Jasper estaba fuera de la ciudad y Alice detestaba atender sin un acompañante. Eso fue lo que ella dijo, pero yo nunca había sabido de ella siendo tímida ni un solo día de su vida. Encontré que era más probable que Alice esperaba que yo asistiera al evento por alguna razón que se relacionaba más conmigo que con ella.

Era irrelevante. Ella era mi hermana y si la hacía feliz que yo sufriera durante una noche fuera, lo toleraría. La familia se apoyaba entre sí.

Alice se encontró conmigo en la puerta, y yo no pude evitar más que sonreír a pesar de mi mal humor. Se veía radiante en un vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba el brillo en sus ojos y hacía que su piel destellara. Besé su mejilla y la ayudé a subir al auto.

"Te vez hermosa, hermana querida."

"Tú también te vez bastante elegante."

Ese fue el alcance de nuestra conversación. No podíamos hablar más sin caer en un argumento, pues Alice no me perdonaría por _darme por vencido _con Bella. Ella creía que yo permití que Bella regresara a un ambiente abusivo sin luchar por ella y yo no podía sacarla de su error sin decir palabras que pondrían a Alice en peligro. Estábamos en un impase.

La gala estaba siendo ofrecida en un hotel, y mientras la mayoría de galas se combinaban en una para mí, noté que estaba de pie en el mismísimo salón de baile en el que una vez estuve con Bella. Fue en los principios de nuestra relación, antes de que incluso tuviéramos una relación. Yo le había pedido a Bella que bailara y ella me había dicho que ella no bailaba.

Bailé con Alice en varias ocasiones, y con algunas pocas de nuestras más grandes donadoras.

Cuando Tanya le dio un golpecito mi hombro, yo le sonreí, pero no fue una sonrisa verdadera.

"¿Un baile, en honor a los viejos tiempos?" Preguntó.

"No esta noche. No estoy de humor." Le sonreí para mostrarle que no era nada personal. Tanya y yo teníamos mucho invertido en mantener una relación funcional, pero yo no podía bailar con ella aquí mientras todo lo que podía recordar era el rostro herido de Bella cuando bailé con Tanya hace todos esos meses.

"¡Qué lástima!" dijo, y se alejó.

La cena transcurrió lentamente, y fue un alivio poder sentarme y concentrarme en la comida en vez de fingir una expresión apropiada para socializar. Mantuve mis ojos sobre mi plato la mayor parte del tiempo, puesto que Alice y yo tuvimos la mala fortuna de estar sentados al otro lado de Jessica Stanley y de su cita durante la velada.

Jessica estaba viendo a alguien nuevo, las cosas con Laurent se habían desbaratado—posiblemente porque ella quería un anillo que él nunca ofrecería. A lo largo de toda la cena, ella trató de lucir su nuevo pretendiente frente a mí, como si a mí me importara con quién dormía ella.

Yo la ignoré exitosamente hasta el postre, cuando ella dijo en una voz bastante alta, "entonces, Edward, ¿qué le pasó a esa falsa prometida tuya?"

Me congelé.

Alice intervino, "Bella es una de las personas más auténticas que yo conozco. Y tú eres quien para hablar sobre las cosas siendo falsas—ni siquiera tu nariz es real."

Todo pasó en cámara lenta después de eso, como una película de horror desarrollándose.

"No todo el mundo nace con los genes perfectos," dijo cortante Jessica, y luego me miró fijamente a mí. "¿Por qué no le cuentas a todos en la mesa sobre tu compromiso fingido? Laurent me contó todo sobre eso, sabes."

Ella sabía.

Dios sabe cuándo sabía ella, o cuánto de lo que le habían contado era verdad, pero necesitaba callarla. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, tenía a Jessica agarrada del brazo y la estaba jalando hacia una esquina.

"Si me querías a solas, Eddie, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo," ronroneó.

"No sé qué sabes o qué crees que sabes, pero necesitas dejar de hablar ahora mismo."

"¿Qué sucede, Eddie? ¿Tema delicado? Gee, ¿quién habría pensado que tenías sentimientos como el resto de nosotros?"

Me encogí. "Jessica, lamento haberte lastimado. Ciertamente no era esa mi intención."

"Me sacaste a patadas justo después de una de las mejores noches de mi vida. ¿No pensaste que eso podía ser hiriente?" El tono de su voz se estaba elevando sin parar y unas pocas personas se estaban dando la vuelta para mirar de qué estábamos hablando.

"Todo lo que puedo decir es que lo siento. Las cosas no estaban funcionando entre nosotros, y no pensé que sería correcto engañarte."

"Sólo estás diciendo que lo sientes para evitar que yo le diga a todos los demás sobre tu arreglo con Bella. ¿O debería decir Marie?"

Pasé saliva con dificultad y cerré mis ojos. Tenía que permanecer calmado. Jessica probablemente no tenía idea a cuántas personas podía estar poniendo en peligro al parlotear sobre esto en una gala llena de gente que de alguna manera estaba conectada con los Vulturi.

"Jess, no sé qué exactamente piensas que sabes, pero este no es un tema para discutir aquí. Si valoras tu vida, no dirás nada más sobre Bella."

"Dios mío. ¿Me estás amenazando? ¡Me estás amenazando!"

Me reí. No pude evitarlo. No me había reído en tanto tiempo que la histeria casi me dominó. Cuando me detuve y me tranquilicé lo bastante como para mirar a Jessica a los ojos, ella me estaba mirando enojada.

"Lo siento. No es divertido. Y no te estoy amenazando. Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que pienses qué te podría pasar si implicas que sabes cosas sobre alguien que se está escondiendo."

Jessica se puso pálida. Así que sí tenía cerebro después de todo. Sus labios formaron una O, y se quedó callada por un momento.

"Quieres decir que ella es, osea, ¿peligrosa? Yo pensé que ella era tu cuartada"

Parpadeé. Rápidamente. "¿Discúlpame?"

"¿Quieres decir que no eres gay?"

"No."

"Yo te di todo lo que un hombre podría querer y tú me enviaste a casa y luego te fuiste a vivir con _ella_. ¡Ella no es siquiera tan linda! ¿Qué se supone que pensara yo? Y cuando escuché a Laurent decir que ella no era ni siquiera tu prometida, bueno, todo tuvo sentido."

Hice un rápido voto de agradecimiento a los dioses por haber tenido la precaución de abrir caminos con Jessica Stanley en las tempranas etapas de nuestra relación. Estaba loca. Y probablemente se iba a hacer matar si no aprendía como mantener la boca cerrada.

"Mira," dije en voz baja, "sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte un favor, pero de todas formas te lo estoy pidiendo: por favor, deja de hablar sobre Bella. Será mejor para mí y más seguro para ti, si puedes olvidar todo lo que hayas podido escuchar decir a Laurent. Esto no es un juego."

Tuve que repetir lo que dije en varias ocasiones, y mi paciencia fue puesta a prueba, pero llegamos a un acuerdo. La observé caminar de regreso a nuestra mesa mientras tomaba aire profundamente. Sabía que venir esta noche había sido un error, pero había valor en saber que Laurent conocía el secreto de Bella.

Mi meditación se interrumpió de golpe cuando sentí un suave golpe sobre mi hombro.

Era Alice. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parada ahí?"

Sus labios estaban presionados en una fina línea. "Lo suficiente como para saber que deberíamos tener una seria conversación."

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y no olviden comentar, si quieren un adelanto del siguiente menciónenlo y se los enviaré. El próximo lo subiré el 26.

Breves anuncios: ¡Gracias a todas la personitas que votaron, fui la ganadora del premio a mejor autor "la trama no es mía"! También, estoy nominada en otros fantásticos premios en tres categorías diferentes :D mil gracias a las personitas que me tuvieron en cuenta!


	23. Septiembre 4 a Diciembre 23 de 2008

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y yo me adjudico su traducción.**

Anteriormente en EaSV: Bella escapó de la casa de Edward con la ayuda de el fiel Jacob después de que Jason Jenks les llevara un misterioso cuadro. Han pasado meses desde que esto aconteció y Edward no se encuentra en el mejor de los estados mentales. Su familia está preocupada por él. En una gala a la que él asiste en compañía de Alice, Jessica revela a Edward que tiene conocimientos sobre quién es realmente Isabella y Edward, sorprendido, se da cuenta que los Vulturi lo saben todo. Lastimosamente para él, Alice alcanza a escuchar algo de su interesante conversación con Jess y lo arrincona para que le explique unas cuantas cosillas.

El Bardo: se refiera a Shakespeare - Best Wetern: Cadena de hoteles - Downy ball: Suavizante en un tarrito en forma de bolita xD

Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 22

* * *

**

**Viernes, Enero 11 de 2008**

Estaba trabajando para criminales.

No había otra conclusión a la que pudiera llegar.

Había pasado las últimas semanas haciendo las cosas como solía hacerlas, determinada a no realizar cambios inmediatos en mí vida después de darme cuenta de que demasiadas personas de las que había interrogado estaban desaparecidas.

No es que fuera una persona planeadora, pero aún yo sabía que ponerme histérica era una mala idea. ¿Y si yo era la siguiente persona en desaparecer? Había pasado algo de tiempo investigado en mi pequeño apartamento. Busqué a toda la gente que podía recordar interrogando. Cuando estaba trabajando y veía documentos que no eran míos en la impresora, los leía discretamente. Vigilaba las interacciones en la oficina, tratando de adivinar quién sabía cómo era la jugada y quién no.

Llegué a la conclusión de que todos en mi pequeño rinconcito de la oficina parecían saber que algo ilegal estaba pasando.

Lo que no entendía era qué estaba haciendo Volterra con la información que estaba reuniendo.

Todo lo que Aro me dijo fue que el conocimiento era poder, ¿pero poder para hacer qué? ¿Y qué de bueno podía tener el poder si no lo usabas? ¿O si lo usaban?

Quise ir con las autoridades de inmediato, pero no pude verle el punto. No importa lo que estuviera haciendo Volterra, eran tan grandes y ricos que no era lo bastante idealista como para creer que la policía haría algo.

Por mi propio bien, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

Y así fue como hice algo estúpido.

Tuve una cita con Felix.

* * *

**Septiembre 4 a Septiembre 13 de 2008**

El viaje en auto con Jake fue incómodo. A pesar de que sabía que nadie podía verme en un auto con él, saber eso y esconderme bajo una sábana por tres horas y media eran cosas diferentes. Él encendió el aire acondicionado en los ventiladores del piso, pero nada ayudaba de a mucho. Yo había asumido que su garaje estaba donde él vivía, en un apartamento aproximadamente a media hora de la casa de Edward. Pero no, su garaje estaba en La Push, al otro lado del estado.

Cada cierto tiempo, Jake me preguntaba si estaba bien.

No, no estaba bien. El calor me estaba sofocando hasta el punto de sentirme mareada y con nauseas. Me estaba comenzando un calambre en el cuello por la rara posición agachada que mantenía. Oh, y mi corazón estaba absoluta y completamente destrozado.

Pero le dije a Jake que estaba bien.

Durante todo lo que tardó el viaje, no hubo nada en que concentrarme más que en mi incomodidad física. Una vez logré acostarme en una posición más cómoda, mis pensamientos se apoderaron de mí. Esto fue algo malo porque agonicé por todas las cosas que pude haber hecho mejor. Por ejemplo, pude haberle dejado una nota a Edward en la caja fuerte –una nota de verdad, que dijera algo. Reflexioné sobre lo que pude haberle dicho y decidí que una nota diferente hubiera empeorado las cosas. Era suficientemente malo que hubiera terminado con él mediante una nota, pero tal vez eso le haría más fácil seguir adelante.

Me era imposible pensar en Edward continuando con su vida, pero quería que él fuera feliz. Él merecía ser feliz. Podría ser irritable en el exterior, pero en el interior era generoso y considerado y tenía tanto para dar. Lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de mis ojos y parpadeé para alejarlas.

No lloraría. Si me permitía llorar, perdería mi coraje. Se lo debía a Edward, a mí misma y a todos los Cullen, ser fuerte y lista. Desaparecería sin dejar ningún rastro para guiarlos, y Jason Jenks y quienquiera más que tuviera mi número sabría que yo había desaparecido. Algo de daño probablemente ya había sido hecho, pero haría lo que pudiera para mantenerlos a salvo.

Después de una eternidad en mi oscuro escondrijo, el auto disminuyó la velocidad, giró en dirección de una carretera polvorienta y finalmente se detuvo. Dos perros ladraron en la distancia.

"Espera aquí, Bella. Voy a abrir la puerta del garaje."

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y se cerró, luego se abrió de nuevo cuando Jake se volvió a subir. El motor del auto se encendió y avanzamos lentamente hacia adelante. Cuando estuve segura que estábamos al interior del garaje, me quité de encima la cobija y respire profundamente varias veces.

"¿Ansiosa por salir de ahí?" Preguntó Jake. Me estaba sonriendo.

Le dirigí una lánguida sonrisa como respuesta. El sudor había aplastado mechones de mi cabello a mis mejillas y frente, y la súbita corriente de aire frío en mi cabeza me hizo temblar.

Jake abrió la puerta y se salió. "El auto está justo aquí," dijo mientras golpeaba con una mano el capó de un carro naranja que estaba junto a él. ¿Qué te parece?"

Era naranja y pequeño y tenía por lo menos diez años. Nunca había visto un carro parecido, y eso quería decir que resaltaría. ¿Pero resaltaría si la gente no sabía a qué mirar?

"Está genial." Intenté mostrarle una sonrisa verdadera esta vez. Debió haber sido suficiente, pues él me sonrió con aún más alegría.

"Ella no es muy atractiva, pero es de confianza."

"¿Tu carro es una chica?"

"Todos los autos son chicas."

Sacudí mi cabeza. La vieja yo hubiera discutido y bromeado, pero en el momento no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Quería arrancar de una buena vez. "Gracias por esto, Jake. Nunca voy a poder pagarte."

"Estoy seguro que podemos pensar en algo…" Su voz se fue apagando sugestivamente y levantó una ceja. Ante mi glacial expresión, desistió. "Pero en serio, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarte."

"¿Por qué me estás ayudando?" Confiar implícitamente en las personas era mi manera normal de ser, pero eventos recientes me habían vuelto paranoica.

"¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a Edward por qué te ayudaba?"

Cerré mis ojos ante el dolor de escuchar el nombre de Edward. "Lo hice. Él dijo que era hacer lo correcto."

"Bueno, lo era. Al igual que esto." Jake me lanzó las llaves, sin mirarme a los ojos. "No debería haber nadie en los alrededores a esta hora del día, pero echaré un vistazo por la carretera para estar seguros. ¿Sabes hacia dónde vas?"

"Si." Era una mentira, pero estaba bien. Si yo no sabía hacia dónde iba, nadie más lo sabría tampoco.

"Sígueme hasta la salida y te guiaré hasta la 101. Desde ahí deberías poder ir a cualquiera lado."

Abracé a Jake por ser tan buen amigo. El me apretó un poquitín demasiado fuerte, pero no me importó. ¿Quién sabe cuando tendría otra oportunidad de recibir un abrazo de alguien? Dejé que el abrazo se prolongara unos segundos más de lo que es estrictamente amigable, pero no creo que a ninguno de los dos nos importara. Yo no estaba interesada en él románticamente, pero él había sido un buen amigo para mí cuando yo necesité uno.

Él abrió la puerta de mi nuevo y pequeño auto por mí y yo me subí al asiento del conductor. El carro encendió sin problema y fue fácil conducir hasta la autopista. El auto era pequeño, pero tenía buen consumo de gasolina y el asiento del conductor había sido hecho para alguien con una figura pequeña. Nos llevábamos bastante bien. Llamé el auto Renée, por mi madre, porque este era el tipo de viaje de carretera que le gustaba: sin ningún lugar donde necesitara estar, dejando que la carretera te llevara hasta donde llegara.

Pasé cada día manejando, y por más de una semana me quedé en diferentes ciudades cada noche. Traté de quedarme en pueblos con nombres divertidos o que me recordaran de alguien que conocía. Algunos lugares coincidían con gente más que otros. Una mañana, me encontré en un café, en una pequeña ciudad de Texas llamada Alice. La fecha en el periódico decía que era mi cumpleaños. Tenía 25, un cuarto de siglo de edad. A mí no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, así que mi cumpleaños no era una fecha que ansiara, pero en este cumpleaños casi deseé el alboroto. Nadie más que Edward sabía cuando era mi cumpleaños, y casi podía imaginarme la indignación de Alice al atreverme cumplir años sin informarle. Edward sabía que me gustaban las cosas sencillas, por lo que me imaginaba que él no habría planeado nada grande, pero probablemente hubiéramos ido a cenar en algún lugar agradable. Era sábado, así que tal vez hubiéramos asistido a la sinfónica o al teatro.

Me permití por unos pocos minutos más, pensar en todas las cosas que Edward y yo pudiéramos haber hecho para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Me permití recordar la curva de su mentón, el ligero brillo de su cabello, la baja y grave voz que él guardaba para nuestros momentos en privado.

Este era un lugar chapado a la antigua y había un teléfono público en la esquina del restaurante. Nadie estaba usándolo, a pesar de que había un buen número de clientes. Terminé mi café, pagué la cuenta y dejé una buena propina. Luego, me senté en la silla frente el teléfono de monedas.

Podía llamar a Edward. Podía decirle que estaba bien. Podía decirle que lo amaba. Probablemente él no me había olvidado todavía. Probablemente todavía estaba preocupado. O tal vez estaba enojado. Me quedé mirando fijamente el teléfono unos pocos minutos más. Me sabía el número de memoria.

"¿Necesita cambio, cariño?" Me preguntó una mesera desde detrás del mostrador.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Era una idiota. Me senté en frente del teléfono por tanto tiempo que la gente me estaba mirando. No podía llamarlo ahora. Todo el mundo me recordaría.

Abandoné el restaurante, regresé al interior de mi auto y puse millas de distancia entre Alice, Texas y yo. Cuando me tomé un descanso para echarle gasolina al auto, consideré la idea de llamar a Edward de nuevo, pero esta vez fui más fuerte.

Él estaba más seguro sin mí.

* * *

**Septiembre 14 a Diciembre 11 de 2008**

Después de días en la carreta, estaba harta de ella. No estaba para nada cerca de Seattle y estaba teniendo problemas de espalda por tanto conducir. En vez de viajar todo el día, cada día, y sólo detenerme a dormir, comencé a pasar unos días en cada lugar antes de continuar.

Aunque era un alivio estar fija en un lugar, eso me dejaba con bastante tiempo para hacer nada. No quería salir y arriesgarme a ser vista, pero quedarme en mi cuarto todo el tiempo me estaba atontando. Leía el _Usa Today _todos los días, pero eso apenas me tomaba una hora, máximo. El resto de tiempo me lo pasaba pensando.

Cuando trabajé para los Vulturi no hice suficientes preguntas. No las hice en parte porque las preguntas nunca se me ocurrieron, pero también porque no tenía el valor. Ahora, en retrospectiva, podía mirar hacia atrás y ver lo rara que era mi posición. Me habían puesto en mi propia oficina junto al jefe, con un montón de gente que sabía que era una organización criminal. Los otros recién graduados estaban en la recepción, sin duda trabajando en los negocios legales.

Algo no olía bien.

Puede que no haya tenido el tiempo para descifrarlo en ese entonces, pero ahora tenía más que tiempo. Y dado que no tenía un futuro que considerar, entender este embrollo se convirtió en la misión de mi vida.

No podía confiar en nadie.

No podía hablar con nadie.

Las horas de la noche eran lo peor. Me estaba volviendo una adicta a las conspiraciones, subsistiendo de películas del canal Lifetime que me ocasionaban pesadillas. Cuando las pesadillas eran tan malas que no podía dormir, cambiaba al canal de películas clásicas. El resultado final era que no podía apagar la televisión, porque apagarla era estar a solas con mis pensamientos, y estar sola quería decir que pensaría en Edward.

Trataba de no pensar en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si me hubiera quedado con él. Traté de no pensar en si él estaba saliendo con alguien más, si yo ya no era más que una nota al pie de la página en la historia de la familia Cullen. Habría un asterisco junto a esos meses en 2008 y las palabras explicativas dirían: *"Época en la que ayudamos a la pobre chica desafortunada que planeaba testificar contra los Vulturi"

Detuve los pensamientos sobre Edward justo ahí. La autocompasión no era útil y si los pensamientos sobre el continuaban, no podría contenerme.

Una noche, después de una pesadilla particularmente violenta, un recuerdo refrescó mi memoria.

Fue algo que Aro dijo el día en que lo conocí. Me dijo que nos habíamos conocido antes. En esa época lo ignoré porque no tenía sentido y no estaba en posición para preguntar por ello. Ahora quería saber a qué se refería exactamente.

Le eché cabeza por dos días antes de extraer de lo más profundo un recuerdo de una fiesta de cumpleaños hace mucho, y mi mamá discutiendo con un hombre aterrador. ¿Pudo haber sido ese Aro? De seguro mi mamá no conocía a Aro. Traté de recordar sobre qué habían estado discutiendo, o algunas de las palabras que fueron pronunciadas, pero nada vino a mi mente.

Fui directo al internet. El hotel tenía Wi-Fi gratis y lo puse en uso buscando a mi mamá en Google.

Yo no sabía casi nada sobre su familia. Ella huyó de ellos cuando tenía 18. Así fue como conoció a mi padre. Estaba sola y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse. Él era un caballeroso policía novato que no la dejaría dormir en las calles. Eso se convirtió en algo más, y en menos de un año después, nací yo.

Mientras la abuela Swan solía divertirme con historias sobre mi papá atrapando serpientes en la quebrada cuando niño, no había nadie para contarme sobre el pasado de mi mamá. Cuando yo era pequeña, ella me dijo que ella había nacido el día en que conoció a mi papá, y yo pasé unos cuantos años confundida tratando de entender cómo era eso posible. A la edad de ocho, le hice preguntas más directas, pero ella me ignoró. Cuando tuve quince, pensé que compartiría más cosas conmigo porque yo era más madura, pero ella era una maestra a la hora de cambiar de tema. Cuando le dije que estaba evitando el asunto y le respondí, me castigó. Fue la única vez que me castigó en toda mi vida. Después de eso, mi papá me llamó a un lado y me dijo que si alguna vez le volvía a preguntar sobre su pasado, haría que yo lo lamentara. Él no hacía amenazas en vano, y yo dejé de preguntar.

Cuando ella estaba muriendo de cáncer en el hospital, la última cosa en mi mente era preguntarle sobre su familia. En cambio, la hice sentir tan cómoda como pude y sostuve su mano. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas, pero más que nada ella quería escuchar sobre mí. Ella sabía que nunca me vería envejecer, y quería que habláramos sobre mí tanto como pudiera.

Ahora yo estaba lista para agarrarme a pata por no preguntar más sobre su familia.

¿Quiénes eran ellos? Sopesar las cosas era una buena diversión, y me metí de lleno en ella con nuevo fervor. Cuando mi búsqueda por información de mi mamá no llevó a nada, busqué en su lugar información sobre los Vulturi para responder a la pregunta de por qué una chica completamente normal de Arizona atraparía la atención de Aro.

Había más en internet de lo que había anticipado. Yo habría pensado que la gente estaría demasiado asustada como para poner información en línea—después de todo, Dimitri pasaba el día entero siguiéndole la pista a gente que necesitaba ser encontrada. Sólo podía imaginarme que Aro considerara el que hubiera gente posteando información personal sobre los Vulturi e información privada sobre Volterra Inc. como razón suficiente para encontrar a alguien.

Y yo sí que sabía bien qué le pasaba a las personas que los Vulturi "encontraban" que no tenían información para agregar a la base de datos de Volterra.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Aro en la casa de mi infancia. ¿Realmente estuvo él ahí? Tal vez yo no recordaba bien… pero él había dicho que nos habíamos conocido antes, y esa era lo único que tenía sentido. Me negaba a creer que mi madre hubiese dormido con él alguna vez, y era igual de ridículo creer que mi pequeña familia tuviera información que los Vulturi hubieran querido. Eso dejaba sólo una posibilidad.

¿Estaba relacionada mi mamá con Aro?

No.

De ninguna manera estaba yo relacionada con ese embaucador rastrero.

¿Pero y si lo estaba? ¿Y si Aro era su padre? Parecía poco probable, pero ¿qué otra conclusión podía extraer? Él era lo bastante viejo como para ser su padre. Eso lo convertiría en mi abuelo. Una hora de búsqueda me llevó al apellido de Aro, algo que yo nunca había sabido en todo el tiempo que trabajé con él.

Tenía el apellido de soltero de mi mamá.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre mis brazos y lloré.

Fue por eso que él estuvo en mi casa.

Fue por eso que él me dio la beca.

Fue por eso que yo tenía trabajo en la parte de los directivos de la oficina.

Él debió haber pensado que yo era una nieta terrible cuando busqué a las autoridades.

Otra semana, otro pueblo.

Cambiaba de hoteles cada semana para evitar atraer la atención hacia mí. No importaba cuan hundida en autocompasión o miseria o miedo estuviera, me obligaba a subir al auto, conducir a través de la línea de un estado, y me quedaba en un lugar nuevo.

Me compré una Mastercard de regalo con un balance de la mitad del dinero que tomé de Edward para poder comprarme cosas que necesitara.

Julie Chamberlain, alias, yo, se ganó una barcada de puntos Best Western. Y con los puntos Best Western compró tarjetas de regalo de Barnes & Noble. Los libros eran una indulgencia, pues no tenía suficiente espacio para llevarlos conmigo. Sólo podía llevar lo que cupiera en el baúl, y eso era una maleta, una bolsa de lona, y una pequeña hielera. Los libros eran un no definitivo. Justifiqué su gasto al imaginar que en esencia, eran gratis, dado que yo tenía que pagar por la habitación del hotel. Cuando cambiaba de pueblos, usaba el GPS que había comprado para encontrar una librería donde pudiera donar los libros. Era algo pequeño, pero me hacía sentir humana. Eso no encajaba en mi lema _¿Qué haría Rosalie?, _pero pensé que Edward habría aprobado. Y yo quería _sentirme _cerca a Edward, ya que nunca volvería a _estar_ cerca a él.

No fue sino hasta la revelación de mi árbol genealógico que me di cuenta que había estado aferrándome a la idea de que tal vez, cuando esto hubiera terminado, Edward y yo podríamos estar juntos de nuevo. Ahora que sabía que venía de una familia de asesinos prófugos de la justicia, tenía que aceptar que nunca jamás volvería a estar con Edward. Incluso cuando el juicio terminara, suponiendo que sobreviviera, no había programa de protección de testigos lo bastante seguro como para mantener a salvo de los Vulturi. Yo era _familia. _Ellos me encontrarían.

Estaba condenada.

No debería haber estado sorprendida. En mi cabeza, yo todavía era Bella Lawson, la prometida de Edward. Pero yo renuncié a ese derecho cuando puse el anillo sobre la mesa. Ahora era Marie Swan, y Marie no llevaba la vida de lujos que Bella llevaba.

Todo lo que yo había querido era ser una maestra de inglés. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Si, al parecer lo era. En vez de enseñar en una secundaria en algún pequeño suburbio de Phoenix, pasaba mi tiempo brincando de habitación en habitación. Me había desconectado de todo el mundo y de todo lo que me importaba. Me ponía nerviosa y agitada siempre que escuchado un ruido en el pasillo. Miraba mi espejo retrovisor tanto que casi le había pegado por detrás a alguien el día anterior. Y todo esto era para que pudiera testificar contra gente que sabía era la única familia con vida que me quedaba.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Mi madre cortó todos los lazos y los dejó. Ella era tan joven, y se las arregló para escaparse. Una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba si ella sabía de las cosas que ellos hacían. ¿Podría haber ido ella en busca de las autoridades hace años?

Era una pregunta para la que no podría saber la respuesta.

Todo lo que podía saber es lo que yo haría. Yo testificaría. No había pensado en todos los detalles para llegar al juicio sin el apoyo de Emmett, pero pensaría en algo. Lo quería envuelto lo menos posible. Su familia lo necesitaba.

Me tomó semanas aceptar que estaba relacionada con asesinos, pero lo hice.

Comencé a comer de nuevo. No una tonelada, pero lo suficiente para sostenerme. Necesitaba estar fuerte para testificar.

Hacer las paces con una realidad sin Edward era un proceso más lento.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? No era un proceso en absoluto. Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero se equivocaban.

El tiempo alivia las heridas que son demasiado profundas para sanar, pero éstas nunca se van.

* * *

**Diciembre 12 de 2008**

Yo era cuidadosa.

Mantenía un perfil bajo.

Usaba lentes y una cachucha en todo momento cuando salía durante el día.

Hacía lo menos posible que fuera rastreable.

A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, iba conduciendo por la ciudad en camino hacia la autopista, y alguien me estaba siguiendo.

_Respira, Bella_

¿Qué haría Rosalie?

_Rosalie los perdería, boba._

Consideré dejar que mi perseguidor me siguiera hasta la salida a la autopista, pero mi auto no iba tan rápido. Necesitaba perder a mi perseguidor mientras aún estaba en el pueblo. Giré con fuerza el volante para hacer un giro repentino. Zigzagueé el tráfico por un rato, manteniendo una estricta serie de giros impredecibles.

Me moví tanto por entre el tráfico que ya no podía decir si estaba siendo seguida. Parecía que estaba fuera de peligro, por lo que me detuve en un callejón para esconderme.

Esta vez estaba por mi cuenta. No había Emmett que viniera a salvarme, un hecho que fue aparente cuando me di cuenta que este era un callejón sin salida, y que un auto se había detenido detrás de mí, bloqueando mi escape.

Mi corazón retumbó en mis oídos. La adrenalina estaba bombeando, pero no había a dónde ir. Podía salir corriendo, pero tendría que pasar el auto detrás de mí. Esto no era bueno. ¿Y si él tenía un arma? Con esa idea, me deslicé hacia abajo en el asiento. Era inútil ganarse un balazo en la cabeza.

Esperaría hasta que el conductor del carro viniera y me disparara de frente.

No.

Yo no quería que me dispararan, en absoluto. Comencé a entrar en pánico, y cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo. Necesitaba estar calmada.

_Piensa, _me amonesté. Fallé en ser Rosalie, porque ella los habría perdido varias cuadras atrás.

¿Qué haría Emmett? Él tendría un arma, y él les dispararía. Eso no iba a funcionar para mí.

¿Qué haría Edward? Él no habría estado en esta situación en el primer lugar.

La adrenalina causó un molesto ruido en mi cabeza, y se estaba volviendo difícil pensar.

¿Qué haría Esme? Esme no asumiría que estaba en peligro mortal. Ella esperaría y se aseguraría que era un enemigo el que estaba tras ella.

Eso tampoco iba a funcionar. Esme era prácticamente una santa. Ella no tenía ningún enemigo de qué preocuparse.

Cada segundo se sintió como si estuviera formado por cientos de diminutas piezas de tiempo, y yo podía sentir cada una de ellas pasando. Velozmente, moví mi mano para ajustar el espejo retrovisor y poder ver detrás de mí. Las ventanas del auto eran polarizadas, pero podía ver el perfil de la cabeza de un hombre a través del vidrio. Él se estaba moviendo, y el miedo me paralizó. Abrió su puerta, y yo supe que venía por mí. No pude ver su rostro cuando se bajó del auto, y recé porque no fuera uno de los Vulturi. Consideré canalizar mi Emmett interior y embestir el auto hacía atrás para intentar escapar, pero mi auto era un peso ligero.

Había una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera lanzar el carro en reversa en un ángulo y golpear el hombre con mi auto.

Yo nunca había matado a nadie, y tampoco creía que pudiera hacerlo ahora.

Mientras sopesaba mis opciones, el tiempo se fue marcando segundo a segundo y éstas empezaron a desaparecer.

Yo estaba demasiado agachada tras el asiento para mirar sobre mi hombro y ver su acercamiento. Mi espejo retrovisor sólo me mostraba su pecho y su espalda. Llevaba puesto un traje de negocios. Una mano estaba en su bolsillo. ¿Podía ser esa un arma? Él tenía un poco de barriga, lo que quería decir que no era Felix ni ningún otro Vulturi de los que hubiera esperado que vinieran por mí. Eso era bueno, ¿cierto?

Respiré profundo varias veces, tratando de calmarme. Me mantendría abajo, y si él se acercaba lo bastante, lo golpearía con la puerta del conductor. El callejón era angosto. Con un poquitín de suerte podría mandarlo contra la pared de ladrillo y luego robas su auto.

Si.

Ese era mi nuevo (descabellado) plan.

Esperaba que él tuviera un arma.

Esperaba que él fuera un criminal amenazador.

En cambio, era… ¿Jason Jenks?

Él tenía sus manos levantadas y sin arma. Estaba haciendo señas como si quisiera hablar conmigo. Como una tonta, yo bajé la ventana.

"Marie," dijo, y se veía un poco aliviado. "Gracias al cielo te alcancé."

"Estoy segura que Aro te recompensará como te lo mereces." Mi voz se quebró.

Jason lanzó una mirada nerviosa sobre su hombro. "¿Tú crees que yo quiero entregarte a… a ellos?"

"¿Por qué más me estarías siguiendo?" Demandé. "Sabes mi nombre. Estás obviamente conectado con los Vulturi." Si Jason no estaba trabajando para los Vulturi, ¿qué quería conmigo? Puse en pausa la idea de golpearlo violentamente con la puerta del auto, preguntándome todo el tiempo si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"¿realmente no te acuerdas de mí, verdad?" Sacudió su cabeza. "No importa, podemos discutir los detalles específicos después. Ahora mismo necesitamos sacarte de aquí."

"¿Qué?" Ahora estaba verdaderamente confundida. Si todo esto era un juego para confundirme, estaba funcionando.

"Tu auto y placa son conocidas. Ven conmigo."

"¿Pero por qué estoy viva todavía?"

Jason miró otra vez sobre su hombro. "Esto no es seguro. Podemos hablar luego. Súbete a mi auto."

¿Qué elección tenía? Aún si me negaba su subir en su auto, estaba atascada. Podía correr, ¿pero qué tan lejos llegaría? Estaba en una ciudad extraña, y había dado tantas vueltas que no tenía idea dónde estaba.

¿Podía confiar en Jason Jenks, o era todo esto una elaborada treta para llevarme a algún lugar más siniestro? Busqué en su rostro algo, cualquier clave que me dijera qué hacer. La única vibra que recibí de él fue ansiedad. Eso podía significar cualquier cosa.

Salí de mi carro y dejé que Jason Jenks me empujara dentro del suyo. Emmett hubiera estado histérico, pero él no estaba aquí. Si Jason pudo encontrarme, ¿quién sabe cuánta otra gente me estaba vigilando?

Una vez estuvimos en camino, dejé que mis dedos vagaran sobre los asientos de cuero de su Mercedes. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él parecía estar concentrado en la carretera y yo todavía no estaba segura si él estaba salvando mi vida o guiándome a mi muerte. Viajamos por varias horas. Los signos de la carretera indicaban que íbamos a St. Luis.

Yo no me sentía cómoda estando así de cerca a Chicago, donde estaba ubicado el centro de operaciones de los de Volterra, Inc. pero no dije nada. Jason nos condujo hasta el corazón de la ciudad, al Ritz-Carlton. Le dio sus llaves al valet y ordenó un botones para cargar mi equipaje. Él se registró en una habitación y ambos subimos allí juntos. Yo estaba un poco turbada de que el conserje haya asumido que éramos marido y mujer—había tenido suficiente de esa clase de pretensión para durarme un vida—pero me recordé que Jason ya tenía una esposa. Esta era una breve mentirilla para evitar atraer la atención hacia mí. Nada más, nada menos.

El cuarto era una suite. Tenía dos cuartos, una habitación y un salón de estar con sofá, sillón y mesita de centro. Había incluso un comedor preparado con platos y vasos en una esquina justo a la ventana. Comparado con el Best Western, era un palacio.

Exhalé una bocanada de aire mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto. Había medio-esperado ser recibida por uno de los Vulturi o uno de sus empleados, y estaba aliviada de que sólo fuéramos Jason y yo.

"¿Es más tarde ya? ¿Podemos hablar ahora?" Pregunté.

Él me largó el menú de servicio al cuarto. "Primero la cena."

Opté por una hamburguesa. Él ordenó una comida de tres platos.

"No me recuerdas en absoluto, ¿verdad?" Él se acomodó al borde de un sillón, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"¿Debería?"

Él sonrió ligeramente. "Me gustaría pensar que soy memorable, pero tal vez no lo soy para las jóvenes damas"

"Me pareces familiar, pero no te puedo ubicar. ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?"

"Nos conocimos cuando eras un nuevo rostro en Volterra, Inc. Dudo que llevaras bastante cuando ellos te mandaron a recibirme. Era obvio que no tenías idea lo que hacía la organización. Tu trabajo era ser amigable y un rostro bonito."

"Fui la que recibía a la gente por un tiempo," afirmé.

"Yo tenía una, bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo poner esto. No siempre me veo en persona con Caius."

"Nadie lo hace. Él odia a todo el mundo."

"No a todo el mundo." Jason tomó aire y continuó, "tuve que contarle a Caius algo que él no quería oír. Entré ahí esa noche con la idea de que podía morir. Pero ellos te enviaron a recogerme del aeropuerto, y fuiste una luz destellante en una oscura noche. Fuiste muy amable. Después de que sobreviví mi reunión con Caius, me llevaste a cenar.

"Tuvimos una conversación sobre filósofos, Platón en particular, y me dejaste relajarme y escapar por unos minutos. Te recuerdo con cariño." Él pasó una mano por lo poco que le quedaba de cabello y esperó por mi respuesta.

"¿Me rastreaste por _cariño_?" No me la creía.

"No señorita, te estoy ayudando porque quiero que estés viva para testificar."

"¿Me estás ayudando?"

"Preferiría no entrar en detalles sobre eso, pero si." Alejó la mirada.

"Pero el cuadro que llevaste a la casa de Edward… ¿por qué?" Mis palabras estaban hechas un revoltijo en mi cabeza, y no estaban saliendo bien. Estaba abrumada.

"Los Vulturi te encontraron y estaban manteniendo pista de tus acciones. Yo te estaba advirtiendo de la mejor forma que podía."

"¿No podías haber enviado una carta? ¿O un texto? ¿O algo obvio?"

"Si te hubieras molestado con mirar el cuadro, te hubieras dado cuenta que la parte superior de la pintura es una falsificación. Bajo la pintura estaba mi mensaje."

Hubo en golpe en la puerta, indicando que nuestra comida había llegado. Jason le dio la propina al mesero, comimos en silencio por varios minutos.

Cuando mi hamburguesa iba a medias, la bajé y miré a Jason a los ojos. "Un poco sutil con lo del cuadro, ¿no te parece?"

"Tenía que serlo. Y en cualquier caso, el Sr. Cullen hubiera notado que algo estaba mal con la pintura. Contaba con su inteligencia".

Me pregunté si Edward había leído el mensaje después de que me fui. "Sabes, yo me fui justo después de que te pasaste por la casa."

Él pinchó con el tenedor un gran trozo de salmón. "No fue exactamente la acción que yo estaba tratando de provocar."

Apreté mi quijada para evitar gritarlo. Si él quería un desenlace en particular, hubiera podido decirnos algo en inglés en vez de asustarme hasta actuar súbitamente.

"¿Todavía trabajas para los Vulturi?" Mantuve mi voz dulce para contener mi molestia. Este señor estaba de mi lado, más o menos, y necesitaba que se mantuviera así.

"Técnicamente, no trabajo para ellos. Yo _hago _trabajo para ellos. Hay una diferencia."

"¿Por qué no les haces frente entonces?" Yo no era única. Otras personas tenían conciencia. De seguro yo no podía ser la única persona en atestiguar la maldad que eran los Vulturi. ¿Por qué nadie más dio el paso adelante?

Jason hizo una mueca. "Demasiado que perder. Tu eres mejor persona que yo."

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. _Él tenía mucho que perder. _Yo había perdido todo lo que significaba algo para mí. Aquí estaba él, ayudando un poco donde nadie podía ver. Él dormiría bien en la noche en sus almohadas de cientos de dólares, con la certeza de que me ayudó. Yo, yo estaría corriendo por mi vida.

Hamburguesa acabada, mordisqueé una papa frita y alejé mi plato. Algo además de su obvia cobardía me estaba molestando. "Dijiste que estoy en peligro, ¿entonces por qué no me han matado?"

"¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo? Si saben dónde estás, no se tienen que preocupar por ti hasta justo antes del juicio."

Esa idea no me dio buena espina, y no tenía mucho sentido tampoco. Había una pieza del rompecabezas que me estaba perdiendo. "¿Cómo estoy más segura ahora en este hotel que lo que estaba ayer?"

"Tengo razones para creer que perdieron rastro de ti hace, digamos, ¿seis horas?"

Mis ojos se abrieron. "¿Hiciste algo?"

Su sonrisa de gato que se comió al canario respondió a mi pregunta, y mis sentimientos gélidos hacia su cobardía se fundieron un poco.

"¿Soy anónima de nuevo?" Pregunté con entusiasmo. Sonreí una sonrisa verdadera.

"Eso creo." Dudó, y luego agregó. "Ten cuidado con eso esta vez. Viaja en taxi o en bus, mantente fuera del ojo público, y evitar Best Westerns."

"Ellos tienen un buen programa de puntos," señalé un poco a la defensiva.

Mi cerebro estaba en sobrecarga, considerando lo que podía significar este nuevo anonimato. Lo que yo más añoraba era una forma de justificar el ver a Edward de nuevo, o tal vez sólo escuchar su voz sería suficiente. Me podía escabullir hasta un teléfono público y llamar a su celular. Si él respondía, le colgaría de inmediato. Si no lo hacía, tendría el placer de contestar a su correo de voz. De cualquier forma, escucharía su fluido barítono en mi oído. Me deleité con la posibilidad por varios segundos, hasta que recordé que probablemente Edward estaba siendo vigilado y contactarlo podría revelar mi ubicación.

Mi ánimo se fue al piso de nuevo al darme cuenta que nada había cambiado para Edward y para mi, pero traté de permanecer positiva. El anonimato no cambiaría mucho en el esquema diario de mi existencia, pero al menos me facilitaba llegar hasta el juicio. Ese era mi objetivo final.

Jason interrumpió mi reflexión al hablar. "Recuerda que todavía estarás en peligro al acercarse el juicio."

"Como si pudiera olvidarlo," mascullé. Con la voz un poco entrecortada, pregunté, "¿le dirás que estoy a salvo?"

Jason puso una mano sobre mi hombro de forma amable, y yo me las arreglé para no estremecerme. "Tienes mi palabra."

* * *

**Martes 23 de Diciembre de 2008**

El episodio con Jason Jenks me dejó sacudida. Seguí su consejo, en su mayor parte, aunque confieso que cambié el resto de mis puntos Best Wetern por tarjetas de regalo. Hubiera sido un desperdicio no hacerlo. Extrañaba a Renée. No debí haber llamado el auto como mi madre ya que ahora estaba triste porque tuve que abandonarla.

Los Vulturi sabían que yo estaba con vida. Me estaban vigilando antes de que Jason me encontrara, y podrían estar vigilándome todavía. Toda mi existencia recaía en mirar sobre mi hombro. Ningún lugar era seguro.

Empecé a quedarme en mejores hoteles, pues servicio al cuarto hacía la vida más fácil. Rara vez dejaba mi habitación, así que había pocas formas de que pudiera ser sorprendida. Cada vez que me traían la comida, miraba por la mirilla y me aseguraba que fuera staff del hotel el que estaba a la puerta. Se me ocurrió que alguien podía envenenar mi comida, así que había empezado a probar cada plato, esperar media hora, y luego comer si no me sentía enferma. Nada de veneno todavía.

Los hoteles más lujosos hicieron mella en mis $20,000. El Best Wetern pudo haber sido de carretera, y puede que no haya sido el más limpio, pero había sido barato. Quedarme en lugares chic y sobrevivir de servicio al cuarto me estaba empobreciendo.

Mi única verdadera excursión fuera del hotel era a la lavandería. Cuando solía quedarme en Best Westerns, usaba su servicio de lavandería, pero ahora estaba controlando el presupuesto. Yo podía lavar y secar mi ropa por mucho menos de lo que los hoteles cobraban. Como un extra, salir del hotel quería decir que podía solicitar servicio de camarera; algo que no había tenido desde el domingo.

Yo había dejado la casa de Edward con ropa para una semana. Aunque aguantaba muchas cosas en mi búsqueda por no llamar la atención, no toleraría bien usar ropa sucia. Empaqué mi ropa sucia en mi maleta; junto con una pequeña caja de detergente en polvo, mi Downy ball, y una botella de Spray N Wash; y cogí el bus hasta la lavandería.

Era de mañana, y la mayoría de la gente me imagino que estaba en el trabajo, así que tenía el lugar para mí. El interior era claro y dejaba entrar el sol, cortesía de un frente que miraba al sur y tenía un vidrio que iba del piso al techo. Incluso en lugares vacios y benignos, yo seguía esperando el momento en que alguien se me acercara accidentalmente-a-propósito, pusiera un arma en mis costillas, y me guiara hasta un callejón silencioso donde podría morir.

Sí, me estaba volviendo mórbida.

Separé mi ropa oscura de la clara y puse las lavadoras en marcha. Mientras las máquinas corrían, me puse una gorra sobre mis ojos y me encorvé en una mesa donde mantuve mi cabeza metida en mi libro favorito. Estar afuera de las confinantes paredes de un hotel era liberador, si no reconfortante.

La fecha del juicio no era sino hasta febrero, y yo no estaba segura cómo iba a sobrevivir a las próximas semanas. Los cuartos de hotel me estaban volviendo loca y mis fondos eran pocos. Estaba considerando ir a un refugio para personas sin casa y pretender ser una de ellos – espera, yo no tenía casa, ¿o no? - pero no quería poner en peligro a otros residentes del refugio. Si ellos estaban en un refugio, se supone que ya estaban pasando por un pésimo momento, ¿verdad?

El ciclo de lavado terminó y pasé mi ropa a la secadora. Me volví a sentar a la mesa y comencé a leer _Romeo y Julieta _por la millonésima vez. Yo prefería la versión delgada del libro de bolsillo, pero hoy, en consideración con mi situación, todo lo que tenía era un pesado tomo de la colección de trabajos del Bardo. Pasé cada delicada página con reverencia mientras releía la parte donde Julieta despertó, vio a Romeo, y se mató a sí misma. Mis ojos estaban un poco humedecidos, pues si el tiempo y el destino hubieran sido más amables, ellos habrían tenido su felices para siempre.

No escuché la puerta abrirse, pero sentí una ráfaga del frío aire de invierno. Las lágrimas sin derramar en la comisura de mis ojos volvieron borrosa mi visión cuando levanté la mirada para ver quién había abierto la puerta. Un hombre había entrado a la lavandería. Llevaba una gruesa chaqueta negra. Tenía puesta una gorra. El sol estaba tras de él, dejando su rostro en la oscuridad.

Era una hora normal para el negocio. Un hombre entrando a la lavandería no debería haberme puesto nerviosa, pero no podía ver una de sus manos. ¿Estaba en su bolsillo? ¿Detrás de su espalda? Traté de convencerme a mí misma que no importaba donde estuviera su mano. Probablemente él quería lavar su ropa, al igual que yo.

Entonces me di cuenta que él no traía ropa sucia.

Me paralicé.

Había llegado el momento.

Iba a morir.

Él me miró fijamente, y yo actué por instinto. En un fluido movimiento, me puse de pie y le lancé _Las Obras Completas de William Shakespeare _a su estómago. Cuando lo vi doblarse, agarré la botella de Spray N Wash. Tan pronto como levantó la mirada, le eché justo en los ojos y comencé a correr.

Sus dedos agarraron mi brazo, pero yo ya estaba fuera de la puerta.

No tenía ni mi abrigo ni mi ropa, pero todavía tenía mi Spray N Wash y mis pies volaban.

Con varios metros entre la lavandería y yo, lancé una mirada sobre mi hombro para ver si él me estaba siguiendo.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Él se había quitado la gorra para limpiarse la cosa esa de los ojos. En el sol de la mañana, su cabello color cobrizo destellaba.

Como si él hubiera sentido que yo lo estaba mirando, se enderezó por un momento para mirarme a los ojos. Tuve que cubrir mi boca con mi mano para evitar soltar un grito. Su rostro estaba demasiado flaco y su abrigo era demasiado ordinario, pero su identidad era inconfundible.

Era Edward

Corrí de regreso sin pensármelo dos veces y me lancé a sus brazos. Él hizo una mueca de dolor cuando me agarró.

Edward estaba tratando de decirme algo, pero apenas si lo noté. Él estaba aquí. Y yo lo había extrañado.

"Bella," murmuró.

"¿Hmm?"

"Necesito lavarme los ojos y luego tenemos que irnos. Ve por tu ropa."

Los blancos alrededor de sus ojos estaban salpicados por puntos rojos, y yo sentí una oleada de culpa mientras lo miraba agacharse sobre el lavamanos de la lavandería para limpiarse los ojos.

"Tu ropa," dijo, sonando irritado, "o no tendremos tiempo para ella."

Arrebaté mi ropa aún mojada de la secadora y la metí a mi maleta. Cuando estaba alcanzando por mi última media en la secadora, Edward tomó mi mano y me haló hasta la salida.

"Vámonos."

Él me guió hasta un oscuro y angosto lado de la calle, y yo no me resistí. Hubiera ido a cualquier parte con él. Nos deslizamos dentro de un sedan negro, y antes de que me pusiera el cinturón, Edward estaba manejando.

Esta no era la clase de carro que normalmente hubiera asociado con Edward. Los asientos eran afelpados, pero eran de tela en vez de cuero. El tablero era de plástico barato. Era un carro americano normal.

Él notó mi evaluación del carro. "Fue todo lo que pude conseguir con poca antelación." Agregó, "no resalta mucho, lo cual es una ventaja."

"Me estoy quedando en el Windsor," dije en voz baja. Nadie podía escucharnos ahora que estábamos en el auto, pero no estaba segura si esto era la realidad o no. Si hablaba demasiado fuerte, eso podía desquebrajar la fantasía. Aunque si esto fuera una fantasía, los ojos de Edward no estarían en fuego y yo todavía tendría todas mis medias.

"Lo sé, una amiga mía está pretendiendo ser tu por unos días. Ella está en tu cuarto ahora."

Parpadeé varias veces, mis manos inquietas en mis piernas. "Pero, ¿cómo consiguió mi llave?"

"Mostró la ID en la recepción y ellos le dieron otro par de llaves para reemplazar las que se le 'perdieron'".

Hice una nota mental de que los hoteles costosos no eran mucho más seguros que los económicos. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Lejos. No es seguro para ti estar por aquí."

"Entonces tampoco es seguro para ti," dije en un apuro. "Si algo te pasara…"

Observé el perfil de Edward. Los músculos de su quijada estaban trabajando horas extra, y me pregunté qué palabras luchaba por contener.

Finalmente, dijo, "soy bien capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Tengo un avión esperando por nosotros en el aeropuerto. ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"Pero… la Fundación Cullen…. ¿cómo explicaras tu ausencia?"

"¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"Estarás en peligro."

"¿Marie, me acompañarás?"

Él dijo mi nombre. Él sabía mi nombre.

Sonaba mal. Y bien.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Habrá 25 capítulos en total, así que faltan 3.

¡HOLA! Como pueden ver, cumplí mi palabra, subí el 26… de septiembre xD. Gracias por seguir hasta aquí conmigo y tener paciencia. Este es el último capítulo que ha subido limona, hay una nota suya dirigida a los lectores en mi perfil.

Cuidense! Y cuéntenme teorías, yo estoy q me como las uñas por saber lo que viene xD


	24. Diciembre 23 de 2008 a Enero 4 de 2009

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Limona y yo me adjudico su traducción.**

Anteriormente en EaSV: Bella escapó para proteger a Edward, dejándole nada más que su anillo de compromiso y una nota. Ha estado huyendo por unos cuantos meses ya. Mientras escapaba, recibió una pequeña ayuda de Jason Jenks, quien dijo que estaba de su lado y le advirtió que fuera más cuidadosa cubriendo sus huellas. Al final del capítulo pasado, Edward encontró a Bella pero dijo que ella estaba en peligro inminente. Le pidió que fuera con él, y ella aceptó.

Los capítulos de Limona generalmente inician con un flashback de la antigua vida de Marie, y el de hoy no es diferente. En el último flashback, Marie se dio cuenta que estaba trabajando para criminales. Para conseguir más información, decidió ir a una cita con Félix.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

**Viernes, Enero 11 de 2008**

Mientras estábamos en nuestra cita, Félix recibió una llamada de Aro. Él no dijo que fuera Aro, pero yo sabía.

No escondió su conversación de mí. Probablemente no pensó que tuviera que hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Yo trabajaba en la misma área que él. Fue mientras él estaba hablando con Aro que yo me di cuenta lo que Félix hacía para los Vulturi y por qué él era puro músculo.

Él era el que hacía desaparecer la gente. Tal vez no se encargaba de todos – después de todo, había cerca de 20 personas en nuestro departamento- pero a lo que él estaba accediendo ahora era a matar. Estaba segura de eso.

El volumen del teléfono estaba lo bastante alto como para que en el silencio del auto pudiera identificar lo suficiente la voz de Aro para saber que le estaba dando a Félix detalles personales sobre alguien. Y definitivamente escuché, _me alegra poder confiar contigo en esto. _A lo que Félix respondió, "yo me encargaré de él."

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frío.

Félix terminó su llamada y me sonrió. "Discúlpame por eso."

"Um. No hay problema."

"Tú sabes como es él."

Si, estaba aprendiendo rápidamente cómo era el. Temblé. Félix lo malinterpretó como un escalofrío y encendió la calefacción en el auto.

Él me llevó a un lugar de pizza decente, donde nos sentaron en una mesa. Yo me senté a un lado, y luego Félix se deslizó a mi lado, acorralándome. Sentí los ojos de las otras personas en el restaurante sobre nosotros, y me di cuenta que nos veíamos como una de _esas _parejas –las bicho raro que se sientan juntos en el mismo lado de la mesa. Hice caso omiso de las miradas y más bien me concentré en sobrevivir a mi cita.

Nuestra conversación se me pasó en un borrón. Traté de decir si y no en los momentos adecuados. La pizza estaba crujiente y empalagosa, y me la comí de un solo bocado porque me dio algo productivo que hacer con mis inquietas manos. Cuando Félix puso su brazo sobre mí, me acercó a él y se movió para besarme, no supe que hacer. No había considerado previamente qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llevar esta charada. Dudé por un momento, y eso fue suficiente para salvarme. Sentí una vibración contra mi pierna.

"Maldito teléfono," masculló.

Pensé que Félix iba a ignorarlo, pero probablemente no se podía dar ese lujo con un jefe como Aro. Aro nunca lo llamaba fuera de las horas de oficina, pero estaba segura que Félix tenía un tipo de trabajo diferente.

Metió su mano entre nosotros para sacar su teléfono y lo abrió. Yo estaba a milímetros de Félix, así que escuché cada palabra que Aro le dijo. Pero habría escuchado la conversación si hubiera estado más lejos, porque Aro estaba furioso.

_Cuando te pido que te encargues de alguien, no dudas en hacerlo._

Félix alejó un poco el teléfono de su oído y le bajó el volumen. Me dirigió una mirada de disculpa mientras le decía a Aro, "no estoy dudando. Estoy en medio de algo. Cumpliré mi palabra. Te dije que lo haría."

_Él está en mi oficina, tarado, con una docena de sus amigos más cercanos._

"Oh," fue la respuesta estelar de Félix. Él no era la lumbrera más brillante del grupo. Yo misma podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. "¿Entonces, tu me quieres ahí, ahora mismo, cierto?"

_Ahora. Mismo._

Vi a nuestro mesero y le indiqué que necesitábamos la cuenta y él la trajo rápidamente. Busqué mi cartera para pagar mi porción, pero Félix me detuvo. Él todavía estaba escuchando a Aro, por lo que me sorprendió que notara lo que yo estaba haciendo. Mi experiencia previa con él me llevaba a pensar que él no podía caminar y masticar goma al mismo tiempo. Tal vez había más en él de lo que yo pensaba.

Considerando que yo creía que Aro y Félix estaban discutiendo un asesinato, estaba extrañamente calmada. O tal vez estaba agradecida de que Félix no me estuviera besando más. Crucé mis manos sobre mis piernas y esperé a que Félix terminara la llamada.

"¿Marie, en serio lo siento, pero te importaría si hacemos una breve parada en la oficina?"

"¿Ese era Aro en el teléfono?"

"Es un exagerado de primera."

Asentí en afirmación, lo cual era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Aro realmente era exagerado, pero yo estaba mucho más preocupada por sus otras menos que estelares cualidades.

"Tenemos que irnos. Te dejaré después de que me haga cargo de esto."

"Vale," respondí. No fue hasta que estuve en el auto que me di cuenta que había accedido a esperar pacientemente mientras asesinaban personas.

Oh mierda

Asesinaban.

Todo esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Fui a una cita con Félix para averiguar cuánto sabía el, no para convertirme en una testigo material.

No me agradaba Félix, ¿pero quería mandarlo a la cárcel? Sopesé si habría alguna forma segura de llamar al 911 desde el auto. Y si llamaba, ¿qué les diría? ¿_Vayan a las oficinas de Volterra donde algunas personas van a ser asesinadas? Todavía no las han matado, pero sé de buena fuente que lo harán. _Esa podría ser una posibilidad, pero ¿cómo los llamaría? Por cierta razón dudaba que Félix no se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo una llamada.

La pizza se sentía en mi estómago como una roca. Había comido demasiado, muy rápido, y lo lamentaba profundamente. Edificios y árboles pasaban volando conforme acelerábamos por el centro.

Me arriesgué a darle un vistazo al acelerómetro y me di cuenta que íbamos bien sobre 100. Félix tenía una buena vista periférica, lo que supongo sería una cualidad envidiable para un secuaz, porque notó mi mirada furtiva sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera.

"No nos vamos a estrellar. Tengo buenos reflejos."

"Pero, ¿la policía? Si nos paran, llegaremos tan tarde."

Él se rio. "Eres chistosa, Marie. Me gustas."

No supe como responder. ¿Se estaba riendo porque pensaba que yo estaba bromeando? ¿O porque los policías eran una broma?

Llegamos a una zona de guerra en el parqueadero bajo las oficinas de Volterra Inc. Aro, Caius y Marcus estaban todos ahí. Aro y Caius tenían sus armas fuera y apuntando, y me preocupó que pudieran dispararle al auto al verlo. Marcus tenía agarrada sin fuerza el arma en su mano y tenía una expresión distante, como si estuviera ahí en cuerpo pero no en mente. Félix pudo haber tenido la misma preocupación, pues se estacionó detrás de un pilar de cemento. Cuando nos bajamos del auto, pudimos ver varios cuerpos sangrando al otro lado del pilar. Muertos, asumí. La esencia de pólvora y sangre colgaba en el aire.

"Santa mierda," masculló Félix suavemente. En una voz ligeramente más fuerte, agregó, "Marie, ¿tu carro está más arriba?"

"Uh-huh."

Dos disparos sonaron, y vi que Aro y Caius habían disparado juntos hacia una esquina. Miré hacia donde habían apuntado y vi un cuerpo caer. Mi respiración se aceleró y los bordes de mi visión parecieron oscurecerse. O tal vez sólo estaba oscuro aquí abajo. Cruzaba los dedos porque estuviera lo bastante oscuro como para ocultarnos, porque de otro modo, Marcus nos estaba mirando directamente.

"¿Por qué no sales de aquí? Podemos intentar otra cita mañana, pero tengo que hacerme cargo de este desorden."

Asentí rígidamente mientras lo vi salir corriendo hacia los tres líderes de Volterra, Inc.

Tuve suficiente instinto de preservación como para querer ir a mi carro y suficiente cordura como para estar perturbada de que Félix pareciera pensar que yo estaría perfectamente bien posponiendo nuestra cita hasta mañana mientras él terminaba sus negocios sucios. Si, mi auto estaba en el parqueadero de arriba, pero tendría que pasar junto a los hombres con armas para llegar a él. No estaba segura de que pudiera caminar derecha. Podría haber estado en shock. Mis pies se movieron, llevándome hacia la escalera. Abrí la puerta y me escondí dentro. Me acurruqué en una esquina y esperé.

Había una diminuta ventana a cada lado de la puerta de la escalera. Yo estaba oculta a los ojos de la gente en el estacionamiento, pero aun así podía ver lo que estaba pasando. Vi a todos los hombres de Volterra disparar sus armas. Escuché gritos. Fue una pesadilla, y no podía voltear la mirada. Sabía que necesitaba ir a llamar a la policía, pero estaba congelada en mi lugar. Después de que los disparos se terminaron, escuché gritar, y asumí que era Caius regañando a Félix por llegar tarde.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de pretender que estaba en cualquier otro lugar. No sé cuanto tiempo esperé ahí, acurrucada en una pequeña bola en la base de las escaleras, al borde de vomitar. Esperé hasta que mi visión se aclarara, mi respiración se tranquilizara y no pudiera escuchar ningún ruido. Cuando por fin me atreví a dar otro vistazo por la ventana de la puerta, nadie estaba afuera. Los cuerpos habían desaparecido también, aunque las manchas de sangre permanecían.

Quise morirme del miedo, pero ya había hecho eso, y no me podía sentar en las escaleras toda la noche. Abrí un poco la puerta de las escaleras, decidida a salir corriendo como loca hasta mi carro, pero la escena era demasiado real. El olor a azufre, las manchas de sangre –eso fue todo lo que pude aguantar. Perdí mi cena sobre las escaleras. Necesitaba alejarme de esa escena. Subí las gradas un piso para alejarme del vómito y todo lo demás.

Había vómito sobre mi brazo. Limpié mi manga contra la pared, pero no sirvió de nada. Me sentía como Lady Macbeth tratando de lavarse la sangre de las manos, excepto que ella no tenía sangre de verdad en sus manos, y yo todavía tenía vómito sobre mí. Y tenía la nariz congestionada. En vez de ir hacia mi carro (que de todos modos no estaba bien como para conducir), tomé una decisión. Tomé el elevador hasta la oficina. Para este momento, seguramente Félix le habría contado a Aro que estaba conmigo. Si Aro estaba en la oficina, me haría la boba. Si él no estaba arriba, recogería mi buzo, un pañuelo y una taza de café.

Serpenteé por entre la catatumba de pasillos hasta que llegué al anexo, la parte donde Aro, Caius, Marcus, Heidi, Félix y unos pocos otros de nosotros teníamos nuestras oficinas. Caminé despacio y silenciosamente, atenta a ruidos raros. No había nada más que un silencio sepulcral. Esta era la primera vez que había estado sola en la oficina. Apenas esta mañana, había querido saber qué tramaba Volterra, y ahora sabía que asesinato estaba involucrado. El teléfono sobre el borde de mi escritorio estaba fácilmente a mi alcance. Podría llamar a la policía de inmediato.

Pero sería estúpido llamar a la policía desde mi propia extensión, ¿verdad? Sin pensarlo demasiado, quité el buzo del espaldar de la silla de mi escritorio, soné mi nariz en un pañuelo desechable, y luego caminé hacia la puerta de al lado, dentro de la oficina de Aro, para usar su teléfono. Yo había estado antes en su oficina, pero nunca sin él. Y esta noche era diferente, porque era obvio que él había estado en su oficina antes de que los asesinatos tuvieran lugar. Sus guantes estaban sobre el escritorio, junto con su sombrero y una llave plateada que yo sabía abriría sus archivadores.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y me obligué a calmarme. Podía llamar a la policía ahora, desde el teléfono de Aro, como había planeado, o podía abrir los archivadores y descubrir lo que Volterra realmente hacía. Aro podría regresar en cualquier momento, y si me encontraba aquí…

La curiosidad me iba a matar, yo lo sabía, pero abrí esos archivadores de todos modos. ¿Quién sabe si algún día tendría otra oportunidad como esta? Me quedé ahí, en la oficina de Aro, leyendo a poca luz por más tiempo del que pretendía. Escuché unos ruidos ligeros. Era de madrugada, y probablemente eran los de la limpieza, pero yo no quería ser vista. Tomé varios de los archivos, le eché candado al archivador y me salí a hurtadillas de la oficina. Pasé un hombre con un trapero, pero no creo que me viera. Para cuando había alcanzado mi auto, estaba temblando tanto que casi no pude abrir la puerta del carro.

Cuando finalmente logré colapsar sobre el asiento del conductor, no conduje a casa. No llamé a la policía. Conduje hasta la oficina del FBI más cercana.

* * *

**Martes, diciembre 23 de 2008**

La aguja en el acelerómetro seguía moviéndose hacia arriba. El auto puede que no resaltara, pero Edward iba serpenteando el tráfico de una manera que le anunciaría a cualquiera que estaba de apuro. Sus nudillos estaban blancos sobre el volante y era la primera vez en la vida que lo veía conducir con ambas manos sobre el volante.

Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido. Me forcé a respirar mientras mantenía los ojos pegados al espejo retrovisor del asiento del pasajero.

Nos estaban siguiendo, y tenía el presentimiento que no era Jason Jenks tras nosotros. Edward era mejor en este juego que yo, porque no terminó conduciendo hacia el interior de ningún callejón cerrado. Atravesó la ciudad metódicamente, cambiando líneas al azar y tomando curvas rápidas.

Tomó quince minutos de muerte, pero él logró perder el auto siguiéndonos.

Aliviada, le dirigí una sonrisa tentativa. "Conduces bien."

Edward no comentó nada. Todavía mantenía un agarre de muerte sobre el volante.

"¿Los perdimos, verdad?" De repente me sentí insegura.

"Hay dos más tras nosotros."

"¿Dos?" Repetí como boba. "¿Debería agachar la cabeza?"

Edward no respondió. En su lugar, dio un giro brusco hacia la izquierda adentrándose en el abundante tráfico que se acercaba, pensé que los Vulturi no tendrían que matarme. Me quedé congelada mirando, horrorizada, como nos escapamos por un pelo de ser arrastrados por una Hummer.

Tan pronto como me aseguré yo misma de que de hecho estaba con vida, una idea terrible se me ocurrió. "¿Ellos saben que tienes un avión esperando en el aeropuerto?"

"Espero que no."

"¿Si ellos nos encontraron aquí, no podrían haber adivinado…?"

"No nos está esperando en este aeropuerto," dijo distraído. "Mierda."

Edward ojeó el espejo de mi lado, dio un volantazo y llevó al piso el acelerador. El carro arrancó hacia adelante tan rápido que mi espalda se fundió con el espaldar.

Todo se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua. Las cosas estaban sucediendo, pero el tiempo se movía tan lento que yo podía experimentar cada fracción de segundo. Los autos pasaban volando por todos lados, pero yo podía ver detalles que normalmente no notaría: la chica en el Beetle enviando mensajes mientras manejaba, un hombre fumando en su auto, un niño haciéndonos muecas a través de la ventana, el carro negro que nos seguía de cerca.

Edward trataba de perder el último auto, pero no podía. Daba giros bruscos. Se cruzaba semáforos en rojo. Serpenteaba el tráfico. Nada funcionaba. Su boca formaba una sombría línea.

"Si no podemos perderlos pronto," dijo serio, "puede ser que necesitemos tratar de perderlos a pie."

Eso no sonaba viable, pero no dije nada. Mi estómago estaba de cabeza y quería vomitar. No podía decir si era mareo por el brusco manejar o culpa por poner a Edward en peligro. Tal vez era un poco de ambos.

Casi llegábamos a los límites de la ciudad. El tráfico iba disminuyendo y en el distancia un signo que aumentaba el límite de velocidad de 56 km/h a 72 km/h. Si no podíamos perderlos en plena ciudad, ¿cómo podríamos perderlos en las vías rectas de la ciudad?

Cerré mis ojos, de modo que me perdí lo que pasó tras nosotros, pero escuché el crujido del metal y sentí el carro abalanzarse hacia adelante conforme Edward hundía el acelerador de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté, girando rápido mi cabeza, esforzándome por ver. Alejándose en la distancia había un accidente.

"El último acaba de ser chocado por otro carro." Dijo Edward, sus ojos seguían pegados a la carretera. "No fue una coincidencia."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Crees que alguien chocó al tipo que nos seguía a propósito?"

"Aunque me gustaría pensar que fue intervención divina, estoy seguro que el auto rojo golpeó a nuestro perseguidor a propósito."

"¿Emmet?"

"No, él está haciendo algo más."

"¿Entonces quién?" Seguramente no Jason Jenks. Él no me dio la impresión de ser uno de los que hacen persecuciones en auto. Y si no era Emmett, no tenía ni idea.

"Este carro no nos sirve de nada ya. A unos cuantos kilómetros, hay un alquiler de autos junto a un taller. Quiero que lleves este auto a que le cambien el aceite. Diles que lo recogerás mañana y pide pagar por adelantado. Mientras haces eso, yo alquilaré un carro y luego vendré a recogerte."

Asentí de acuerdo, y cinco minutos después por fin pude bajarme del auto. Nunca jamás había estado tan feliz de poner mis pies sobre tierra sólida y respirar aire fresco. Mi estómago aún estaba un poco mareado por la persecución, pero estaba tan aliviada de haberme bajado del carro que pude respirar profundamente y perder un poco de estrés. Edward sacó nuestras maletas del baúl y las puso junto a mí. Me dio las llaves y luego caminó rápido hacia el Rent-a-Car vecino. Yo me quedé esperando junto al auto a un técnico.

Para cuando había entregado mis llaves y pagado, Edward ya estaba estacionando a mi lado. Traía un elegante sedan negro con asientos de cuero.

"Supongo que decidiste abandonar el típico carro Americano, ¿no?" Traté con un tono de broma, pero mi voz tambaleó. No ayudó en nada que ésta fuera la primera vez que él me mirara fijamente a la cara desde el incidente de la lavandería, y pude ver que sus ojos seguían inflamados por el Spray N Was.

"Este Infiniti es lo mejor que tenían," dijo mientras lanzaba nuestras cosas sobre el asiento trasero. Luego se subió de nuevo al asiento del conductor y emprendimos camino nuevamente.

Pasamos por un McDonald a comprar el almuerzo y seguimos sobre la autopista. Yo no esperaba tener hambre, y menos por comida chatarra, pero me sorprendí a mí misma. Mastiqué mis nuggets de pollo y miré como Edward conducía con una mano e inhalaba una hamburguesa de medio libra con la otra.

"¿Me pasas papas fritas?" Preguntó Edward.

Alcancé la bolsa y saqué unas cuantas. Edward realmente no tenía forma de sostenerlas, así que se las di en la boca. Sus labios rozaron mis dedos cuando tomó su último bocado, y a mí se me olvidó todo sobre los Vulturi. Este era Edward, mi Edward, y estar con él era un bálsamo para mi alma.

Lancé un nugget a mi boca y deliberadamente obligué a los músculos de mis hombros a relajarse. Por el momento estábamos seguros, y yo estaba con Edward. No podía pedir más.

Edward terminó su hamburguesa y yo le pasé una servilleta. Él la usó sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera, me la regresó, y luego sacó algo negro y cuadrado de su bolsillo.

"Teléfono desechable," dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando. "¿Puedes marcar el número escrito en este pedazo de papel y decirle a Emmett que estamos bien?"

Me pasó el teléfono y un trozo de papel arrugado con algo escrito en su ordenada y pulcra letra.

Marqué con una mano temblorosa. El teléfono timbró una, dos, tres veces, y luego la voz de Emmet resonó en mi oído.

_¿Te tomaste tu tiempo llamando, no? Dame una actualización de las cosas._

"Emmett, hola," su voz era acogedora, aun cuando estaba bastante segura que me iba a picar en trocitos por escaparme.

Estaba en lo cierto. Emmett comenzó a maldecir como loco y tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído. No estaba segura dónde estaba el volumen en este tipo de teléfono.

Edward sonrió burlonamente junto a mí, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando la diatriba de Emmett terminó, puse el teléfono contra mi oído y dije cautelosamente. "El status es que perdimos a la gente que nos estaba siguiendo y ahora estamos en la autopista yendo hacia un aeropuerto."

"_¿Cambiaron carros luego de la persecución?"_

"Si."

Edward intervino, "pregúntale si él envió a alguien para ayudarnos."

Obedientemente repetí la pregunta y luego la repetí de nuevo cuando Emmett no respondió.

"_No, no mandé a nadie. ¿Por qué?"_

"El último carro siguiéndonos tuvo un accidente sospechoso."

Después de una larga pausa, donde me pregunté si la llamada se había cortado, Emmett respondió. "_Dile a Edward que se asegure de cambiar autos otra vez esta noche."_

"Vale."

"_Y tu, ¡tú!"_

"¿Sí?"

"_Esto no se ha acabado. Más te vale mantenerte viva lo suficiente para que yo te haga entender lo absolutamente estúpido que fue de tu parte el escaparte sola."_

"Emmett, lamento que estuvieras preocupado, pero yo…"

"_Ahórratelo. Hablaremos luego. A menos que algo vaya mal, no planeo escuchar de ustedes dos hasta febrero."_

Emmett colgó la llamada, y yo simplemente me quedé ahí sentada, sosteniendo el teléono mientras procesaba ese último comentario.

"Emmett dijo _ustedes dos_ como si fuéramos a estar juntos hasta el juicio," le dije despacio a Edward.

"A menos que te escapes de nuevo," dijo Edward, "ese es el plan."

Me aguanté unas ganas inmensas de llorar, y no estaba segura si era de felicidad o tristeza.

El agua color aguamarina destellaba bajo el sol de la tarde. El cielo estaba completamente azul a nuestro alrededor y espirales de nubes decoraban el horizonte.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A algún lugar soleado."

"Edward-"

"No ahora, Amy."

Tarde me di cuenta que lo había llamado con el nombre equivocado. No éramos Edward y Bella, ni siquiera Edward y Marie. Éramos Steven y Amy, y teníamos al piloto de audiencia. Dado que él estaba en la cabina, no creí que pudiera escucharnos sobre el ruido del motor, pero mi descuido daba miedo.

Lamenté haber abordado el avión. Bueno, una parte de mí lo hacía. La otra parte de mi estaba demasiado feliz de ver a Edward como para ser racional.

En la lavandería, había estado tan contenta de ver a Edward que no me había parado a pensar. Él me había pedido que me subiera al avión, así que lo hice. En retrospectiva, pude ver que había borrado todo por lo que había trabajado. No era sólo yo la que estaba en peligro; ahora, era Edward también.

Yo me moría por contarle todo. Por explicarle como quería, no, necesitaba, que él estuviera a salvo. Pero ni una de las palabras que podía decir eran de las que podíamos arriesgarnos a que fueran escuchadas. Así que me senté y contemplé por la ventana el hermoso mar.

Horas después, aterrizamos en el pequeño aeropuerto de una isla. Nos despedimos del avión y fijé una sonrisa falsa sobre mi rostro. Edward me guio por entre las calles donde la gente hablaba con un inglés de marcado acento y luego hacia un taxi que nos llevó hasta un puerto.

Yo detestaba los botes. El bote al que Edward me guio no era un yate, pero no era exactamente pequeño tampoco. Era lo bastante grande como para tener un cuarto interior protegido de la espuma de mar, lo cual fue un pequeño alivio.

Edward me ayudó a montarme al bote y luego procedió a desatarlo del muelle.

"¿No vamos a esperar un capitán?"

Edward sonrió, la primera sonrisa verdadera que le había visto desde que nos reencontramos.

"Ese sería yo." Se rio al ver la expresión en mi rostro. "No te preocupes, he dirigido muchos botes a través de aguas más salvajes que estas." Indicó mar adentro, donde olas apenas existentes chocaban contra el muelle.

Empezamos a flotar lejos del puerto y mi nausea regresó.

En vez de concentrarme en el agua, me enfoqué en Edward, quien se movía por la cabina con facilidad, revisando los medidores y asegurándose que los chalecos salvavidas estuvieran donde deberían estar. Cuando comenzamos a movernos, cerré mis ojos para no ver la costa moviéndose.

Cuando estuvimos mar adentro, la cosa mejoró. Dejé la cabina para subir a cubierta. El viento revoloteaba mi cabello, que había crecido lo suficiente como para rozar mis hombros. Yo me estaba muriendo de ganas de hablarle a Edward, por lo que me sorprendió que él ni siquiera se girara cuando me le acerqué. El Edward que yo recordaba ya me hubiera estado hablando.

Me acerqué a él y un poco dudosa le di un golpecito a su hombro porque quería estar cerca de él y hablarle. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarme a la cara, pero ver su expresión detuvo las palabras en mi lengua. La inflamación en sus ojos había desaparecido, pero su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios fijos en una fina línea.

Esta no era la dichosa reunión de los enamorados que yo anticipé. Extrañaba la forma en que su amor podía abrigarme hasta la punta de los dedos, la forma en que su pasión podía encenderme desde dentro. De alguna manera, yo asumí que estar cerca de él traería de regreso esas cosas como si no hubiera pasado tiempo. Y habían regresado… para mí.

"¿Necesitabas algo, Marie?" Preguntó Edward.

Parpadeé rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas se me escaparan al ver que me hablaba como si yo fuera una extraña. No estaba siendo grosero, pero no había familiaridad que acompañara su tono. Me recordó la primera vez que nos conocimos; esa incómoda presentación que tuvimos en frente de Jake y Emmett el día que llegué a su casa.

En vez de palabras de amor eterno y afecto, me encontré a mi misma diciendo, "¿cuánto tiempo estaremos en el bote?"

"Tenemos un par de horas por delante así que ponte cómoda."

Escuché las palabras que él no dijo. No dijo, _ponte cómoda conmigo o ven a sentarte conmigo y cuéntamelo todo. _No. Él me estaba despachando. El dolor fue demasiado. Huí antes de que pudiera ver las lágrimas caer.

Con el tiempo nos detuvimos en una estrecha ensenada, y Edward me ayudó a bajarme del bote. La isla era más que aislada; estaba desierta.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Una isla que alquilé."

Parpadeé. "¿Uno puede alquilar una isla?"

Edward miró alrededor con una mirada apreciativa. "No es tan agradable como la de mi familia, pero servirá."

Hubo un tiempo en el que escuchar a Edward decir algo así me hubiera enojado, pero para este momento estaba bien acostumbrada a los excesos de la familia Cullen.

Fue una caminata corta pero brutal colina arriba desde la ensenada hasta una pequeña casa. Edward encendió el generador y pasamos los primeros quince minutos de nuestra llegada encendiendo cosas y haciendo todo vivible. La cocina estaba llena de elementos de cocina de la mejor calidad, pero no había comida perecedera.

"¿Um, Edward?" Abrí una despensa vacía "No quiero poner problemas pero, ¿sabes qué vamos a comer mientras estamos aquí?"

Edward suspiró. "Quería que tuviéramos comida real, pero era demasiado riesgoso. Hay un enorme guardado de comida enlatada en el celar y de eso viviremos."

"¿Cómo del que se le agrega agua?"

"También hay fuego involucrado, pero ese es el concepto básico. Incluso yo puedo cocinarlo."

"Entonces supongo que eso quiere decir que podemos compartir el trabajo de cocina," dije, tratando de mantener las cosas en calma.

Él no respondió.

Lo que yo quería más que nada era estar cerca a Edward. Así que por supuesto, con mi suerte siendo como es, eso estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance. Después de que llegamos, él me evitó, pasando el tiempo concentrado en su laptop más bien. Incluso nos asignó cuartos separados. Estuvimos uno frente al otro en la cena, pero la cosa fue incómoda. Poco después de que comimos, Edward dijo que tenía que trabajar y desapareció en su habitación.

Yo me estaba hundiendo de nuevo en la depresión. Aunque sabía que él seguiría adelante luego de que yo me hubiese ido, su amor había sido un ancla para mí. Ahora me sentía a la deriva y sola. Me fui a la cama temprano, el sonido del mar arrullándome hacia un sueño inquieto.

La mañana siguiente en el desayuno, decidí que el estado actual de las cosas era inaceptable. Apenas si pude estar así de distante con Edward ayer, no había manera que fuera capaz de hacerlo por la duración de nuestro tiempo en esta casa. Cada vez que levanté mi Tang para tomar un sorbo, puse la taza sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, tratando de incitar a Edward a que me prestara atención. Cuando eso falló, empecé a dejar que la cuchara de mis cereales con fresa repiqueteara contra la mesa de vidrio. Edward permaneció impasible ante mi despliegue infantil de una rabieta.

No quedaba otra forma de actuar sino hablar.

"¡Bueno! No puedo aceptarlo más. ¿Por qué no puedes tratarme como a una persona?"

Lentamente, Edward levantó la vista de su libro. Me dirigió una mirada larga y fija que me hizo sentir desagradecida.

"No estaba enterado de que estuvieras siendo maltratada," dijo, perforándome con su mirada.

Me sonrojé de la pena a pesar de su tono gélido. Repentinamente no pude recordar si le había agradecido por todo el esfuerzo que hizo por mí. Las confrontaciones no eran mi fuerte. "Claro que no me estás tratando mal. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué estás siendo tan distante?"

Edward mantuvo contacto visual conmigo, pero no habló de inmediato. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera a hablar. Quise alejar la mirada, pero si todo lo que él me iba era una mirada a los ojos, me la iba a saborear. Hace dos días, hubiera dado todo por ver su rostro de nuevo, amigable o no.

Edward alejó la mirada. Cerró su libro con autoridad y se puso de pie. "¿Estás preguntando por qué las cosas son diferentes entre nosotros ahora comparado a como eran cuando te fuiste?"

"Si," dije sin pensar.

"¿Podría ser que has olvidado que rompiste conmigo?"

"Pero de seguro sabías que yo no podía dejar de amarte." Frente a su expresión imperturbable, agregué desesperada, "me fui para protegerte."

"Dejaste una carta impersonal y tu anillo de compromiso sobre la mesa de la cocina. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar yo?"

"Se supone que debías tener fe en nosotros." Cuando dije las palabras, me di cuenta de lo increíblemente injusta que estaba siendo. Se supone que él seguiría adelante y superaría nuestra relación. Mis días estaban contados, y él merecía ser feliz.

Edward soltó una carcajada falsa. "¿Fe? ¿Dónde estaba tu fe en nosotros? Yo te hubiera llevado lejos a un sitio seguro, Marie, pero no pudiste esperar por eso. Preferiste escabullirte con el maldito jardinero y quedarte en moteles baratos."

Me quedé sin palabras.

Edward tomó su libro y se comenzó a caminar lejos de mí.

"¡Deja de llamarme Marie!" Le grité a su figura que se alejaba en la distancia, pero él siguió caminando. Uno pensaría, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado, que yo estaría dichosa de escuchar mi verdadero nombre de sus labios, pero todo lo que eso hizo fue alejarnos aún más. Realmente había empezado a gustarme ser _Bella. _Por más triste que fuera, Bella tenía más vida con los Cullen que la que Marie jamás había tenido por su cuenta.

Mi avena se veía grumosa y poco apetitosa, y el Tang recubría mi garganta de una manera que me hacía querer vomitar. Cuando yo me fui, asumí que Edward sabría por qué me estaba yendo. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que dudaría de mi amor por él. Todo este tiempo había estado ahí afuera sufriendo, pero al menos sabía que él me amaba. Él no había tenido tal garantía de mi parte.

¿Qué tan largas fueron sus noches si se pasó todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados preguntándose si lo que habíamos tenido era verdadero o falso?

A veces la forma en que la vida trabaja es cómica. No quiero decir chistoso como _jajaja;_ no, me refiero a cómica de cruel. Cuando apenas me mudé a la casa de Edward, estaba llena de dudas y cuestionaba todo. Nunca sabía que era real o que era falso cuando trataba con Edward. Y justo cuando empecé a pensar que las cosas eran reales, él fue y besó a Tania en medio de una pista de baile.

Pero las cosas habían sido reales entre nosotros. Siempre lo fueron; pude ver eso ahora. Tomó meses para que nuestro amor floreciera y yo lo aceptara. Tal vez la comunicación no era nuestro fuerte, pero el tiempo se nos escapaba. Yo no podía desperdiciar lo poco que teníamos sin que Edward supiera la profundidad de mi amor por él.

Corrí tras él.

En las películas, siempre que alguien persigue a su único y verdadero amor, siempre lo alcanza y ambos tienen una reunión conmovedora. Y entonces todo el mundo aplaude. Dos problemas con esto: 1) Salí corriendo tras Edward, pero no pude encontrarlo, y 2) nadie estaba cerca para aplaudir incluso si lo hacía. Inundada por mi deseo de aclarar las cosas con Edward, me consolé pensando que aparecería para la cena.

Excepto que no lo hizo. Lo busqué por toda la casa. Cuando no pude encontrarlo, cogí una linterna y revisé cerca de la casa. Pensé en bajar la colina hasta la playa, pero no parecía inteligente hacerlo en la oscuridad. No le haría bien a nadie si me torcía el tobillo bajando la cuesta. Por lo que sabía, Edward y yo éramos las únicas almas en la isla.

Pasé otra noche sin descanso. Edward seguía sin aparecer en la mañana, por lo que empecé a preocuparme de que se hubiera caído y partido la pierna en la cuesta. Después del desayuno, me puse los tenis, los cuales eran mis únicos zapatos, y salí.

La primera cosa de la que me di cuenta era que la ropa de otoño-invierno no era apropiada para una isla tropical.

Lo siguiente que noté que era que la colina sobre la que la casa estaba situada era realmente, pero realmente escarpada. Ayer pensé que subir la cuesta había sido un reto, rápidamente me di cuenta que bajarla era más peligroso. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, regresé a la casa por agua y un bocadillo. ¿Quién sabe cuanto me tomaría volver a subir una vez llegara abajo?

Después de varios resbalones, un tropezón, pero ninguna caída sería, estuve en la playa. La arena era polvo blanco, aunque el trozo ocasional de algas se encontraba varado en la orilla. Después de estar protegida por la cubierta de los árboles, el resplandor del sol de media mañana en el agua era casi demasiado.

Me tomó un rato, pero eventualmente vislumbré a Edward en una cueva justo al lado de la playa. Estaba tendido sobre una roca como si estuviera muerto. Su torso cubría la roca y sus piernas colgaban en el agua. No había forma de que una persona muerta pudiera haberse subido sobre la roca, así que me animé con eso. Y no tenía camisa puesta, lo que afectó mi corazón de diferente manera. La cueva estaba llena de agua, y la roca estaba en medio de un pozo poco profundo. Tendría que mojarme para llegar hasta él.

Me quité los zapatos y medias y me subí el dobladillo de los pantalones. Los primeros pasos dentro del agua fueron una placentera sorpresa. Se supone que el agua estuviera fría, pero ésta estaba caliente. No había rocas de las cuales quejarse. El fondo era pura arena.

Era mi primera vez en el océano. Al menos asumí que éste era el océano. Mis pantalones estaban doblados hasta las rodillas, pero se mojaron de todas maneras. La mayoría de las olas eran diminutas, chapoteando inocentemente contra mis canillas, pero de vez en cuando una ola ligeramente más ambiciosa trataría de superar mis rodillas.

Traté de no hacer ruido mientras me acercaba hasta Edward. No quería asustarlo, y definitivamente lo quería cerca lo suficiente como para que me escuchara.

Él me escuchó acercarme. El sonido del oleaje era despreciable una vez logré entrar bajo el abrigo de la cueva, no obstante mis pequeños chapoteos se magnificaron conforme me movía hacia adelante. Él no se movió, pero yo estaba lo suficiente cerca para ver su cuerpo tensarse cuando me acerqué a su ubicación.

"Edward," comencé.

Sus brazos estaban sobre su rostro, por lo que no podía ver sus ojos.

"Marie," respondió, su voz alargando las dos sílabas. "¿Estaba borracho?"

Marie. El nombre sonaba extraño viniendo de sus labios. O no me escuchó cuando dije que no quería ser llamada Marie, o no le importó. La posterior parecía más probable-él estaba poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

Yo no estaba segura cómo empezar, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. "¿Dormiste aquí afuera?"

A esto, movió su brazo de modo que pude ver un ojo verde iluminado por el nada amistoso sol. "¿Qué pasa si lo hice?" Movió su brazo, obscureciendo su rostro de nuevo.

Su voz se enredó un poco en la última palabra. Estaba borracho. Esto era nuevo. Yo sólo lo había visto tomado una vez antes, pero ambos estuvimos bebiendo bastante esa noche. Una sonrisa jaló de mis labios cuando recordé el juego de verdad o reto que jugamos juntos. Se sentía como si hubiera sido décadas atrás porque había sido antes de la declaración. Fue cuando el juicio se veía bien lejos.

No estaba segura de cómo responderle a Edward borracho, así que me tomé el tiempo para mirar alrededor. La cueva estaba parcialmente protegida por una roca saliente. El agua era clara y calma. El sol de la mañana entraba a raudales, iluminando parte de la cueva. Pequeños peces amarillos se movían alrededor de mis tobillos. La arena se escabullía por entre mis dedos. Edward me trajo aquí, donde sea que aquí estuviera. Él sabía que yo siempre había soñado con venir a algún lugar como este, y me trajo aquí aun cuando no estaba seguro si yo lo amaba todavía. Mi corazón se derritió en un charco por él, borracho o no.

Me acerqué a Edward y puse la botella de agua sobre la roca junto a él. "Te traje un poco de agua."

El sol iluminaba una parte de su blanco brazo, al igual que parte de su frente. El esto de él estaba en la sombra. ¿Tal vez estaba en la cueva para tomar refugio del sol? El sol estaba brillante e intenso debido a que se acercaba el mediodía, y si yo hubiera estado pensando, aplicarme bloqueador solar hubiera sido una buena idea antes de que viniera hasta aquí.

Edward movió su brazo revelándome sus hermosos ojos de nuevo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó.

"Vine a disculparme"

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Oh?"

"He estado viviendo en mi cabeza tanto desde que me fui, no pensé mucho sobre dónde debía estar la tuya. Lamento haber terminado contigo en una carta. Lo hice porque te amo, y no podía soportar la idea de que tu y tu familia pudieran estar en peligro por mi culpa. Mis intenciones eran buenas, pero ahora veo cómo te lastimó el que no hubiera venido a ti para hablar primero. Pero temí que si te contaba mi plan, me hubieras detenido."

"Lo habría hecho."

"Por eso es que lo hice."

"Eso es lo que Rosalie dijo."

"Estaba en lo cierto."

"Estoy seguro que no me lo dejará olvidar cuando lleguemos a casa."

Hice una mueca ante la elección de sus palabras. Ambos nos íbamos a quedar aquí hasta el juicio, y después, bueno, no había realidad alguna que pudiera imaginar en la que fuera seguro para mí ir pasar tiempo con Rosalie y el resto de la familia de Edward.

"Y pensé que estarías mejor sin mi," agregué en voz baja. Ya sea que me oyera o no sobre el ruido que nos rodeaba no lo supe.

Ya no tenía nada que decir, así que el silencio se extendió entre nosotros, largo y tenso como una banda elástica apunto de romperse. Cuando no pude aguantar más la tensión, me di vuelta para regresar a la casa. Yo lo quería más que a nada, pero si él no me quería, respetaría su deseo de distancia.

Me alejé dos pasos y el agua salpicó alrededor de mis pantorrillas. Edward estiró un brazo y agarró mi muñeca. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Él también me estaba mirando.

"No lo estuve," dijo

"¿Ah?" Estaba paralizada por su rostro. Lo había extrañado tantísimo, y las sombras en la cueva resaltaban cada trazo de su cara.

"No estuve mejor sin ti."

Me giré completamente y regresé hacia él. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, lo besé. Olía a tequila y sabía peor, pero no me importó. Era Edward, y yo lo amaba. Sus manos se movieron para aferrar mi cintura y me acercó más a él.

Hubo una gran salpicadura de agua junto a mí. La botella de agua se había caído de la roca al pozo. No la recogí, temía alejarme de Edward. Si este beso era el último que tendríamos, no iba a perdérmelo por nada.

Edward detuvo el beso pero no me soltó. Yo recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Su corazón resonaba bajo mi oído. Mis dedos siguieron el contorno de sus abdominales. Él había perdido algo de peso, como si tal vez no hubiera estado comiendo bien, pero aun se sentía fuerte y sólido.

"¿Estás usando bloqueador?" Murmuró.

"No…"

"Yo tampoco. Regresemos a la casa antes de que te quemes."

"Está bien." Me puse de pie y lo miré, aún tendido sobre la roca. Retiré la botella del agua y la puse bajo el brazo de Edward, donde algunas gotas de agua salada habían caído. Las gotas bajaron por la curva de sus bíceps. Yo siempre me había considerado una astuta observadora de Edward Cullen, pero nuestro tiempo separados hizo que todo acerca de él resaltara aún más.

Él se levantó sobre su codo y me dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas pícaras. "Gracias por el agua." Giró la tapa y tomó un gran sorbo. Yo mire su cuello mientras bebía. Se bebió el agua más rápido de lo que yo hubiera pensado posible. Se puso de pie y me ofreció su brazo, y ambos salimos chapoteando agua de la cueva.

Acalorados y sudados, entramos a la casa, la cual había sido diseñada para dejar pasar los vientos de costado, pero a mí ningún ventarrón gigante me iba a refrescar después de esa dura subida por la colina.

"¿Ducha?" Pregunté con lo que esperé fuera una mirada sugestiva y sexy.

Edward meneó la cabeza. "Necesito tiempo para pensar, Bella."

Traté de no verme decaída. Él me había llamado Bella de nuevo, y eso era suficiente.

* * *

**Jueves, diciembre 25 de 2008**

No me di cuenta que era Navidad sino hasta que bajé las escaleras y descubrí que Edward había decorado la casa con arbustos de la isla. Se veía más tropical que navideño, pero igual me conmovió. No intercambiamos regalos, pero en honor a la fiesta, sacamos una selección entera de postres congelados de la alacena. El postre crujiente de frambuesa resultó mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Las cosas entre nosotros no estaban tan tensas, pero tampoco estaban normales. Charlábamos como solíamos hacerlo, pero no nos tocábamos. Varias veces ese día, yo misma me detuve antes de retirar el cabello de Edward de su frente. Eso no era algo que yo recordara hacer tan seguido cuando estábamos juntos, y no podía entender si mi deseo por hacerlo ahora era porque su cabello estaba más largo o porque quería una excusa para tocarlo.

Él quería tiempo para pensar. Yo podía entender eso, racionalmente, pero el tiempo se estaba acabando a un ritmo alarmante. ¿Cuántos días teníamos juntos? No quería pasarlos así, pero aceptaba que era mi culpa que él necesitara tiempo. ¿Cómo me hubiera sentido yo si él me hubiera dejado con una nota? Hubiera estado deshecha. Yo nunca podría haberme imaginado a Edward deshecho, y la idea de que algo que yo hice afectó su equilibrio tanto, me sorprendía. Tal vez él realmente me había amado tanto como yo lo amaba.

* * *

**Jueves, 1ro de Enero de 2009**

2009. El año en que testificaría contra los Vulturi. Posiblemente el ultimo año de mi vida. No que yo fuera mórbida ni nada. Incluso si no fuera el último año de mi vida, era el último año de mi relación con Edward. El juicio cambiaría todo entre nosotros, y así es como de modo egoísta, me fijé el propósito de año nuevo de que este sería el día en que reconquistaría a Edward. Yo me moría por él, y estaba bastante segura de que él también se moría por mí. Hace dos días, lo pillé mirándome mientras salía del fondo del agua. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo vi, miró hacia otro lado. Ayer, estiró la mano como si fuera a tocar mi hombro pero luego la retiró.

Éramos como ramitas secas frotándose, excepto que no había ni de cerca el frote que a mi me gustaría. Ocasionalmente se vía una chispa, pero iba a tomar un poco más de fricción para que nos volviéramos una ardiente llamarada de pasión. Quizás _ardiente llamarada de pasión_ era un poco exagerado, pero para este momento no sólo me moría por Edward sino que estaba desesperada por el alivio físico que brindaba tener sexo. Después de vivir por años sin sexo, parecía raro que sólo unos cuantos meses de tenerlo me cambiaran tan profundamente, pero ahora que lo había tenido, no quería vivir sin el. Y el sexo con Edward era, bueno, no quería pensar demasiado en ello hasta que estuviera bien segura de que iba a pasar de nuevo.

Mientras bajé las escaleras, me preparé mentalmente para dos cosas. La primera fue que no me le iba a lanzar a Edward. La bola estaba de su lado. Si él todavía me quería, tenía que dejármelo saber. La segunda fue que era otro día de comidas congeladas. Al principio se veían perfectamente adecuadas, e incluso algunas eran decentes, pero ahora había probado cada una de las diferentes clases que teníamos. La idea de más comida congelada hoy era poco apetitosa, y la idea de comer comida congelada hasta el juicio me revolcaba el estómago.

Esperaba encontrar a Edward en la cocina, pero estaba vacía.

"¿Edward?" Llamé. Tenía que estar en algún lado. Él nunca dormía de largo. Yo nunca era la primera en despertarme.

No hubo respuesta.

Tal vez todavía estaba en la cama. Consideré subir a revisar su habitación, pero parecería violar su privacidad si hacía eso. Él tenía permitido dormir más, ¿cierto? Cierto.

Me comí mi desabrido cereal con trozos de fruta sola en la mesa y luego encontré un libro para leer. Después de otra hora, comencé a preocuparme. No había forma de que Edward pudiera estar durmiendo todavía.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado y abrí su puerta tan silenciosamente como pude para mirar su habitación. La cama estaba hecha, lo que podía significar que él nunca durmió en ella anoche o la hizo esta mañana.

¿Dónde está? Fui a mi habitación y me cambié al vestido de baño y shorts. La vida era mucho mejor desde que descubrí una pequeña sección de ropa veraniega en el closet. La caminata hasta la playa pareció un poco menos engañosa esta vez, y me pregunté si podría acostumbrarme a ella. Edward tenía que estar aquí abajo en alguna parte. Era una isla, después de todo. El primer lugar que revisé fue la cueva en la que lo encontré el otro día. Esperaba que no estuviera bebiendo sobre esa roca de nuevo.

Nada.

Después de que merodeé la playa por un rato buscando, vi un bote acercándose a la ensenada.

Mi primera reacción fue de pánico. ¿Podría quien quiera que estuviera en el bote verme sobre la playa? Llegué a alejarme hasta los árboles antes de reconocer el bote. Era el bote que nos había traído aquí.

Aun sabiendo que era nuestra lancha, seguía nerviosa. Me mantuve bajo la sombra de los árboles hasta que vi a Edward desembarcar. Llevaba puesto un sombrero y cargaba una nevera.

Estaba caminando hacia él antes de darme cuenta que me estaba moviendo.

"¡Ahí estás!

Al escuchar mi voz, Edward se giró y sonrió. Era la expresión más feliz que le había visto desde que me rescató. Se veía otra vez como él. Aceleré para poder alcanzarlo más rápido. Él bajó la nevera y me atrapó en sus brazos.

"Feliz año nuevo, Bella," dijo en mi oído.

La sensación dual de su largamente denegado roce y su suave voz en mi oído me hizo temblar de la alegría.

Él me bajó y levantó de nuevo la nevera.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Sonrió de Nuevo y sus ojos destellaron. "¿Quieres saber?"

Me reí entonces, porque su estado de ánimo era infeccioso. "Está bien. Manten tus secretos. Con el tiempo me voy a enterar."

"Todo a su debido tiempo," dijo.

Edward me pidió que lo dejara subir la colina primero para poder guardar cualquiera que fuera la sorpresa que estaba en la nevera. Obedientemente caminé a lo largo de la playa por un rato antes de volver a subir hasta la casa. Mientras subía la colina, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que era capaz de hacerlo sin faltarme el aliento. Me estaba volviendo fuerte de nuevo. Eso me hizo sonreír, aunque cualquier cosa me habría hecho sonreír después de ver a Edward verse de nuevo como él mismo.

Di un paso dentro de la casa y solté un suspiro de felicidad conforme los vientos cruzados soplaban por la casa y enfriaban la ligera capa de transpiración que se había acumulado sobre mi piel durante mi caminata cuesta arriba. Un melodioso Jazz estaba sonando y Edward estaba leyendo el periódico en una silla de cuero en la esquina de la sala. No tenía zapatos puestos y su tobillo estaba balanceado sobre su rodilla. Debería haberse visto tranquilo, pero en cambio estaba vibrando de la energía.

Mis labios se curvaron en una casi-sonrisa. Algo era diferente. Algo bueno. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Sus ojos encontraron los míos sobre el borde del periódico. Eran del verde más claro que jamás los había visto y me pregunté si era sólo a causa de la luz tropical que se filtraba por las cortinas transparentes o si era más una función de su estado de ánimo. Esto último parecía más probable, pero nunca habíamos tenido esta clase de sol en Seattle, así que era difícil para mí saber con seguridad.

Comimos más comida congelada de almuerzo. No hablamos entre los dos, pero no fue un silencio incómodo. Fue más pensativo, aunque confieso que yo no estaba pensando mucho más que si sería apropiado lanzármele encima a Edward. Quería tocarlo de nuevo.

Empujé mi silla hacia atrás para dejar la mesa del comedor, pero Edward puso su mano sobre mi muñeca. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Estaba hecha de esperar.

Saqué mi mano de la suya y tomé su rostro con mis manos. "Te amo, Edward Cullen, y siempre, siempre lo haré."

Entonces lo besé. Al principio él no respondió y me pregunté si tal vez había interpretado todo mal. Detuve el beso para alejarme y mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos. Este era el momento de la verdad si alguna vez hubo uno. No quería dejar ninguna sombra de duda que hiciera meollo en su mente.

"No hay nadie más. No habrá nunca nadie más. Atesoro todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, y daría lo que fuera para pasar el resto de nuestro tiempo juntos y fel-"

Edward atrajo mi cabeza contra la suya. Nuestras bocas chocaron juntas, ahogando mis palabras. El beso alternaba entre fuerte y dócil. Su boca era cálida y suave y mucho más atractiva que en el beso sabor-a-tequila que había estado repitiendo en mi cabeza por los últimos días. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello; sus dedos presionando los lados de mi rostro. Me empapé de todas las sensaciones, mi respiración más rápida que lo necesario.

Abruptamente, Edward paró de besarme y me puso de pie. "No vamos a hacer esto en la mesa."

Una carcajada se me escapó. Por supuesto que no lo haríamos en la mesa. No sería propio, no cuando podíamos estar juntos hasta el olvido sobre el sofá o la cama o cualquier otro lugar más cómodo. Nos íbamos a acostar, y mi cuerpo entero vibraba en anticipación.

"Y si," dijo Edward mientras me guiaba a la sala.

"¿Si?" Pregunté, tan perdida en la emoción del momento que no pude imaginarme que quería decir.

"Si," murmuró Edward de nuevo en mi oído, "a todo lo que dijiste antes."

Las palabras me inundaron de calidez, pero sus dedos acariciando mi cuello y bajando hacia los botones en mi camisa me hicieron temblar. La combinación de las dos cosas era casi apabullante, y apenas habíamos empezado.

Un botón se abrió, y luego dos más. Estaba paralizada mirando sus dedos. La fresca brisa que atravesaba la casa me dio piel de gallina. Con el último botón, mi camisa quedó abierta. Mientras Edward miraba mi sostén yo comencé a trabajar en sus botones. Él llevaba puesta una camisa que le había visto llevar unas cuantas veces. Siempre había admirado cómo se le veía, pero ahora los botones entorpecían mis dedos.

A Edward no pareció importarle mi torpeza. Él estaba sonriendo mientras me veía, y eso me hizo aún más torpe. Cuando llegué hasta los dos últimos botones y quedé frente a frente con su musculoso pecho, le di a la camisa un fuerte tirón, y los dos últimos botones cayeron sueltos.

Edward soltó una gruesa carcajada que hizo dar volteretas a mi estómago. Con un empujón, lo empujé para que se sentara sobre el sofá. Puse mis piernas a cada lado suyo sentándome sobre sus piernas y lo besé.

"¿Impaciente?" Me provocó.

"Me has mantenido esperando lo suficiente," dije entre besos. Yo podía sentirlo debajo de mí a través de mi falda, y cada cambio de posición me traía un poco más cerca al Nirvana.

De la nada, hubo más que sólo el torso de Edward bajo mi falda. Sus dedos estaban, también, alejando mi ropa interior. Me incliné hacia atrás y dejé que sus dedos me acariciaran. Me sentía tan cálida, tan feliz, y arqueé mi espalda ante las sensaciones que pasaban deprisa a través de mí. Su otra mano estaba ocupada soltando mi sostén, y cuando su boca se cerró sobre mi pezón, me perdí.

Toda la inseguridad y la miseria desde que había encontrado a Edward se alejaron.

Cuando Edward estuvo dentro de mí, sentí algo nuevo y diferente. Sentí dicha. Y cuando él dio con ese lado dentro de mí una y otra vez, perdí la noción del tiempo completamente.

El día entero pasó en un borrón y culminó con una comida de verdad para la cena. El pequeño viaje en lancha de Edward esta mañana había sido para comprarnos comida. No era mucha, ya que eso podría llamar la atención, pero había lasagna y pan y una torta de chocolate sin harina –y todo estaba tan bueno que terminamos teniendo sexo en el comedor. ¿Quién habría pensado que la comida podía saber tan rico? Y con comida y Edward juntos, era todavía mejor.

* * *

**Domingo, Enero 4 de 2009**

Subsistimos con orgasmos y proclamaciones de amor por aproximadamente setenta y dos horas. Sólo podíamos darnos el gusto de evitar todo por tanto tiempo. Yo con gusto habría continuado viviendo en negación, porque salvo por la comida enlatada, las cosas eran prácticamente perfectas. Los Beatles dijeron que todo lo que necesitas es amor, y yo estaba inclinada a coincidir.

Fue Edward el que dejó que la realidad se entrometiera en nuestra cama.

Estábamos juntos, enredados entre las sábanas después de un sexing post-almuerzo, cuando dijo, "no puedes dejarme nunca así de nuevo."

"¿Umm?" No estaba de humor para discutir la realidad, y esperaba que tal vez pudiéramos saltarnos esta conversación.

"Lo digo en serio, Bella. No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo."

Tragué con dificultad y tomé un profundo y tranquilizante respiro. Si, sentía culpa, montones de culpa por dejar a Edward. Y, en retrospectiva, ahora que sabía que podríamos haber estado aquí en esta isla todo el tiempo, me preguntaba si tal vez había cometido un error, pero el parecía no comprender. Mis días estaban acabándose, y yo lo amaba demasiado para arrastrarlo conmigo. Y también lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, y así es como había terminado en la cama con él ahora. No había nada claramente correcto que yo pudiera hacer, y me destruiría si pensaba en ello demasiado.

"Edward, lamento mucho haberte dejado así." Podía decir eso. Era cierto. "Pero no puedes pedirme que no haga lo que sea que piense correcto. Estoy casi condenada, pero tu todavía podrías escapar de este embrollo y estar bien."

Edward se rio tristemente. "¿Te escuchas a ti misma? Piensas que puedo 'escapar' y estar bien." Pasó sus dedos por su cabello y soltó un explosivo suspiro del que me encogí. "Bella, no quiero estar 'bien'. Te amo. Dejarte ir para que puedas estar condenada, o lo que sea que quieras llamarlo, no es una opción. Necesito saber que me vas a dejar ayudarte y estar contigo completamente hasta el final."

"Edward…" mi voz se apagó, insegura. "Sabes que te amo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

Edward se paró de la cama y sentí el frío de su ausencia. Miré su espalda mientras dejaba el cuarto, insegura de si regresaría.

¿De verdad podría yo meterlo completamente dentro de este embrollo? Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dijo que él ya estaba hasta las rodillas, ¿así que por qué no dejarlo meterse por completo?

Edward reapareció en la puerta un par de minutos después con un paquete en su mano. Yo no sabía lo que él sostenía, pero mi corazón latió un poco más rápido a causa de la determinada manera en que me estaba mirando. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama y me ayudó a sentarme. La sábana cayó de mi cuerpo, exponiéndome completamente a su vista. Entonces se arrodilló sobre el piso, desnudo y hermoso. El corazón se me subió hasta la garganta.

"No iba a hacer esto hasta más tarde, pero creo que ahora es el momento."

Lo miré fijamente, tratando de mantener mi respiración fija. Él levantó el paquete y de este extrajo una caja de terciopelo azul oscuro.

Edward me miró con seriedad y dijo en una voz clara y suave, "Bella Marie Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Abrió la caja para revelar un anillo.

Yo estaba demasiado estupefacta como para decir algo de inmediato. Y me encantaba la forma en que _Bella Marie Swan _sonaba. Estaba simultáneamente emocionada y horrorizada, todo a la vez. Solté sin pensarlo, "tú no quieres casarte conmigo."

Edward suspiró. "Si esto va a funcionar entre nosotros, necesitas dejar de decirme qué quiero y qué puedo hacer. Somos adultos. Tomamos nuestras propias decisiones." Estiró un brazo para levantar mi mentón y mantener el contacto visual. "Yo te elijo a ti."

Mis ojos se cerraron. Él me estaba ofreciendo algo que yo quería más que nada, ¿pero que clase de persona sería yo para tomarlo?

"Edward, incluso después del juicio, no importa cómo vaya, nunca seré libre."

"Bella," dijo Edward suavemente, insistentemente, "no quiero estar lejos de ti. Incluso si lo peor fuera a suceder y todo lo que tuviéramos es el ahora, yo querría esto. Te quiero a ti."

Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, así que mantuve mis ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras di mi último punto en contra. "Pero tu vida está en Seattle, con tu familia."

"Te elijo a ti."

Una lágrima se meescapó, y abrí mis ojos para observar su segura e inquebrantable mirada. "Sabes que estás renunciando a todo."

"No a todo."

Sus palabras lentamente penetraron, y yo respondí con las únicas tres palabras que transmitían la profundidad de mis sentimientos; "te amo."

Él levantó la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa pícara, "¿Así que eso es un sí?"

Traté de decir sí, pero mi voz salió toda suave y quebrada. Aclaré mi garganta y traté de nuevo. "¡Sí!"

"Ahora eso si es un sí." Los ojos de Edward brillaron. "¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?"

Enfoqué mi atención en el anillo, el cual apenas si había mirado, habiendo asumido que sería el mismo anillo que había estado usando antes. Este anillo no era nada como mi antiguo anillo. Mi antigu anillo había sido enorme y brillante y moderno, y este era obviamente de una época diferente. Había una complicada obra de filigrana con pequeños diamantes, y una modesta pero brillante piedra en el centro.

"Oh," dije, todavía sin haber recuperado mis facultades por completo.

"Puedes tener tu antigu anillo si prefieres, pero escogí ese para una extraña. Este fue de mi abuela, y pensé que te gustaría más. Es más pequeño, pero—"

Lo interrumpí. "Me encanta. Lo atesoraré siempre."

Él me sonrió entonces, una verdadera sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

"¿Estás loco, lo sabes?" Le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque lo estaba. Sólo una persona loca vería mi embrollo como una oportunidad para hacer un compromiso de por vida.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Esta es la primera cosa sensata y racional que he hecho. Debí habértelo propuesto hace tiempo, cuando me di cuenta por primera vez que quería estar contigo para siempre."

"Para siempre puede no ser mucho, Edward."

Él suspiró. "De verdad tenemos que trabajar en tu manera de ver la vida."

"Edward," comencé, pero él puso su dedo sobre mis labios.

"No. No quiero escuchar otra palabra negativa sobre el futuro cruzando tus labios mientras estemos aquí. Ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo juntos antes del juicio. Si esta es la última vez que tendremos juntos, no vamos a desperdiciarla. Y mientras estamos en ese tema, no veo razón para asumir que esta es la última vez que tendremos juntos. Te vas a convertir en una Cullen en un futuro cercano, y los Cullen no pierden".

Digerí eso por un momento, dejando que mis ojos recorrieran su rostro. Él realmente creía que tendríamos un futuro. Estaba engañado o tenía motivos para su confianza. Me permití disfrutar de su seguridad.

"¿Esto quiere decir que no vamos a hablar sobre los Vulturi en absoluto? Porque hay algunas cosas que no he tenido oportunidad de contarte todavía." Pensé sobre mi posible relación con Aro y me encogí. Tal vez debí haber mencionado ese amargo dulce antes de aceptar su propuesta.

"Por supuesto que todavía vamos a hablar sobre eso," dijo Edward. "También tengo cosas que decirte. Pero quiero que operemos desde la perspectiva de que ganar es posible. Porque si este es un juego, y ganar significa tener un feliz para siempre contigo…"

Él besó mi nariz, sonrió, y dijo, "planeo ganar."

* * *

Bueno, se terminaron los Juegos Olímpicos, y he terminado el capítulo más largo que he traducido hasta ahora (25 páginas). Uff.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en cuanto Limona suba de nuevo empezaré a traducir. Si ella termina la historia, yo también lo haré. Aunque me tarde un poquitín. ¡Saludos!


End file.
